Missing Piece
by xxAir
Summary: Bounty hunter, "Bloody Boa" Charlotte, has perfect track record. How she manages to keep a 100% catch rate is unknown. Though it may be due to her strange powers of mimicry. Charlotte finds Trafalger Law next on her list. Everything goes without a hitch that is until the Surgeon of Death steals her heart, quite literally too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first time writing a fanfic where it doesn't follow and go with the cannon arks, but rather follows the adventures of a secondary character rather than the main character group. So I apologize for anything and everything. o.o**

**Please let me know what you guy think! I'm really excited about it!**

**Don't hesitate to tell say what you do like, don't like, think I should add or remove, etc.**

**As always, reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Last Updated: **07-06-15

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece or any of its characters; just the OC, Charlotte "Bloody Boa" Marcellina

* * *

Chapter 1.

"That'll be 72,000,000 beri," Charlotte reminded. Although the words may have seemed innocent enough, it most certainly did not carry that way to the two large males that stood before her. To them, it felt was if it was an order. An order that if refused they'll suffer greatly for. Their beady eyes quickly travelled down towards the crumbled and hogtied man pinned to the ground by Charlotte's feet then back towards the innocent face of the girl as she added, "please."

Kicking the door open, Charlotte entered the hotel room she had rented for the month. She threw the stacks of bill on her desk before plopping on the bed and rolling onto her belly to grab a stack of wanted posters off the bedside table. She drew a large 'X' over the face of the man she had just handed over to a Collector. Collectors were the ones who would trade the hunted to the government as majority of the bounty hunters had a hit on their own head as well.

The now-useless piece of paper fluttered from Charlotte's lean fingers and joined the wanted posters littering the ground. Each one had the same red 'X' on the face of the individual in the photo. Yes, Charlotte had been rather busy.

Charlotte was a bounty hunter and boy, was she a good one. She had joined the bounty hunter trade work five years ago and to this day had never failed to bring in her target. Charlotte made good work and she made it fast too. No one knew how she manages to maintain her 100% track record, but then again no one knew much about her. From the day she randomly appeared, bursting through the doors with the head of the $500,000 beri man, five years ago to the present, the only thing known about her was her name and the name she had made herself—Bloody Boa.

Bloody Boa was a rather renowned name as Charlotte found herself rejecting Baroque Works invitation letter _twice_, and often running from the marines she used to be able to hand her catches to, causing her to now have to rely on Collectors to make the exchange for her. This costs her a third of her bounty, but there was nothing she could do, except not hand her catch over dead. The government takes thirty percent away if the hunted is brought back dead as compensation for the loss of public executions. A loss of more than sixty percent of the bounty was not a choice for Charlotte. She was a bounty hunter after all.

Towel drying her wavy violet hair, Charlotte made her way towards the closet, ignoring the crunch of dead pirates' posters. She let the towel hang on her naked torso, revealing a pale purple circle with four small triangles extending from it, three at the top and one at the bottom, on the middle of her back, while she selected what she'd wear to her next catch.

Her next target was a doctor. One that had made himself quite known these last few weeks. He was a doctor from the North Blue, a sea that Charlotte had only read about. Charlotte—although she had travelled, quite vastly—was from the Grand Line. However, that information was irrelevant to what she needs to do. All of it was really. All Charlotte needed to know about the man she'll be hunting is his name, image, bounty and abilities. The last one mainly for her sake. It wouldn't be wise for her to underestimate her prey, now would it? Especially one of eleven supernovas. Also, she'll need that info if she plans on catching him.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, Charlotte nodded in approval. She was adorned in a brown leather bustier that laced up over her breasts, and a pair of dark skinny jeans and brown boots and elbow length gloves. The only thing missing from her attire was the blood-red muffler which Charlotte grabbed on her way out. A smirk fitted on her face.

According to her informant, her new target would be gracing himself on the island soon. The exact date of which this would occur on was not exactly given, but it would should be sometime this week, and seeing as how today was the last day of the week. It had to be soon for the sake of her informant.

The docks of Shady Island was rather empty today, being decorated by only two other ships, one of which had belonged to the pirates she had just handed over. The other was a really small, itsy bitsy little ship. Judging from the fact that it held no Jolly Roger, and its size, it had to be a fisherman boat. Aside from the two blocks of wood, there was nothing else on the open sea. Not even a new shell.

Grinding her teeth together, Charlotte straightened herself and breathed, "Guess I'll be looking for a new informant." Just as Charlotte was ready to leave, she heard a strange bubbling sound coming from the sea, following by the flooding sound of falling water.

Out from the blue waters came a large mast with a large black flag; a flag that seemed way too big for the deck that appeared beneath it. Water spilled from the sides of the deck and Charlotte had wondered if it was a sinking ship seeing as how the yellow ship appeared to be submerged in water rather than floating above it. That idea was quickly dismissed as pirates adorned in the same grey boiler suits flitted out from the ship in complete serenity. They even took a few moments to breathe fresh air before getting on land. If they had really been sinking, they wouldn't have been so calm about it. But this gave birth to the question of why the boat was partially submerged in water.

Charlotte's platinum blue-purple eyes narrowed and the edge of her lips trudged into a smirk as she watched a familiar tall, lanky male adorned in an oversized white hat and decorated with tribal tattoos file out with a... polar bear?

A polar bear? Was Charlotte's mind playing tricks with her or was there really a polar bear standing next to her prey? And was it really standing on two legs, hugging a large nodachi and wearing an orange boiler suit? It head to be a really hairy man. Yes, a really, really old male sprouting hair from every orifice known to man. There was just no way a polar bear could live outside its natural climate. It _had _to be a hairy, hairy man.

Dismissing the thought, now that Charlotte had come to a logical conclusion, she brought her attention on the man she completely memorized, only to see that he was no longer on the ship. In fact, the ship was now devoid of the pirates that once stood upon it. _Where had they gone? _Charlotte questioned, landing on the ship's deck without a sound. There really wasn't anyone here. _Oh, well, they'll be back._ She thought as she entered the ship.

Charlotte soon came to the realization that it was not a ship she was on. It was a submarine. This answered about all the questions the hunter had about the ship's seemingly magical ability to _not _sink into the sea despite being submerged. This also told Charlotte just how many souls lived on this sea vessel. It was much too large to fit just the four individuals that had exited the ship earlier, meaning that there was still bodies on board. A lot considering the size of the ship.

Charlotte peeked over the corner before walking into the clear hall. Her eyes glistened at the lone metal door that stood across from her. It had to be the Captain's quarters. Slowly opening the door, the lady peeked in and almost reeled at the strong smell of disinfectant pouring from the room like a faucet. She was disappointed when she realized that the room she had wandered into was the infirmary rather than the Captain's. But, nevertheless, she ventured in.

Needless to say, Charlotte was rather shocked with the high grade quality of the medical equipment and medicine that fitted the room. It was really an infirmary to say the least, capable of fighting just about anything and everything. If not, there was the supplies to make one. Exiting the room, Charlotte noted that the title 'Surgeon of Death' and 'Dark Doctor' wasn't really just a name. Her little prey was more than capable of just dissections.

A few more rooms later, Charlotte came across the Captain's room. It too smelled of disinfectant, but it wasn't nauseating like the infirmary. Instead of being filled with medication, the room was filled with books. Books lined the shelves, the table and the bed. The books ranged from anatomy to botany, but all seem to fit under the pretense of medicine.

_Someone really loves to read._ Charlotte though as she continued to search the room for the pirate's treasures. Sure, she wasn't a pirate nor was she a thief, but she was a hunter, a hunter who hunts for the bounties. Making an additional extra cash seemed like a good idea while she waited for her toy to return to the submarine.

Throwing the sack of gold on her shoulders, Charlotte glanced at the ransacked room one last time, making sure she didn't forget anything before turning to the door. There was no need to clean a room that will no longer have a host.

"Now, where should I go?" Charlotte quested, glancing around. She had practically been to every part of the submarine except for the lower levels that seem to hold the remaining part of the Heart Pirates crew and her prey still hadn't returned. Her eyes landed on the galley before her and a smile came across her face. Some chocolate and lunch would be nice right about now.

Charlotte ate her meal and sipped her coffee in silence. Her uniquely colored eyes darted left to right as she scanned the pages from the book of poison she had 'borrowed' from the doctor's room. It was rather intriguing, the different types of poison that could be created and the different results that could occur depending on the type of poison administered. Having turned to a particularly interesting page, Charlotte's pink lips drew into another sinister scowled. She quickly finished her meal and placed the book down. "Time to make preparations." She announced to no one in particular while strolling to the infirmary then the lower floors she knew was flooded with Heart Pirates.

_Is he not coming back? It's almost been a whole day._ Charlotte thought to herself as she made it halfway through her third book. This one held information about the human anatomy. Did you know there was 270 bones to the human body, but only 206 bones in adults? Bones apparently merge together as humans grow. In addition to this, Charlotte had learned that the human body is more than a third composed of muscular tissues though Charlotte would have to disagree. Some people are completely composed of muscle.

The sounds of mindless chatter brought Charlotte's nose from the bind of the book. The silly pirates hadn't noticed her yet, despite her sitting so openly on the upper deck. Instead the two adorned in grey boiler suits, one with a teal capette and the other with a hat with the words 'PENGUIN' written on it, shouted at each other, arguing back and forth about who scared the women away more. The Penguin's stalking or the Capette's ogling.

It wasn't until their captain stood on the wooden deck of his submarine that the white hairy bear—or man as Charlotte adamantly believes—took a sniff of the air and announced that something was off that Charlotte decided to reveal herself.

Snapping the anatomy book close, and slamming it on top of the psychology book, Charlotte drew the attention of the four pirates. Her lips curled as she enjoyed the reaction of the pirates below her as she stood on the railing she was sitting on before.

"It's a beauty! A beauty had scrambled on our ship!" Penguin shouted gleefully. His face already red.

"What, may I ask, are you doing on my ship, Miss?" Trafalgar D. Water Law, Charlotte's prey, questioned ignoring the cries of his lusty pirates. There was a hard edge in the tone. It seemed like he didn't find her appearance on his ship as appealing as his crewmates did.

"Why, just waiting for you." Charlotte responded, smiling innocently at the male. "Trafalgar Law , 'Surgeon of Death', with a bounty of 200,000,000 beri. That is you, isn't it, Trafalgar?" She listed, the same innocent smile plastered to her face. No verbal answer was given to her, not that she needed one anyway. She had memorized every detail of her target beforehand. The male standing before her was her target. The way his crew had tensed with each name she had listed was proof enough.

The four of them had tensed, settling into their fighting positions as they glared up at her. It was exhilarating watching the three dressed in boiler suits tense, all of them were ready to give their lives for the tall man that stood in the center with his arms crossed and an intrigued expression on his face.

"I'm here to collect your bounty." She announced, before tilting her head slightly to rest on her palm. "Now would you be as so kind as to give yourself over. I would much rather catch you alive than dead."

Law's glared narrowed at the command, but he remained still. It was interesting – funny almost – how much the air around her contrasted with the innocent and harmless look she held on her face. She was practically oozing of murderous intent. "I will not—"

"—then I guess I'll be taking you by force." Charlotte interrupted, much tired of that line. It seemed as if that one line was universally shared and recited by all of her preys. So much so, she'll be surprised if one of her mouse were to _not_ say it.

"And exactly how do you plan on doing that?" Law continued, the bite in his voice back. First this lady had ordered him to go with him then she had interrupted him. She was getting on his nerves. "Miss, you do know you are currently standing on my ship filled with my crew. Needless to say, you are outnumbered and at a disadvantage." He said, and turned around, just missing the smirk that crawled on her face, breaking her innocent play. Law raised his arm and ordered, "Get her out of my sight."

"I think it is you who is outnumbered." Charlotte chuckled as the doors slammed open revealing the wonderful result of the preparations she had made.

The pirates of the Heart Pirate Crew came scrambling out, brandishing swords and other weaponry as they charged towards the three pirates that charged towards Charlotte.

"What are you doing, Rike?" Capette shouted as he dodge the one named Dan's attack. "Why are you attacking me? Is it for that time I accidentally dropped a bucket of oil on Hubert's boiler suit and said it was you who did it?" His confession quickly turned into another shout of confusion as another pirate lunged for him.

"You're attacking the wrong person!" Penguin shouted as he ran away from the pirates chasing him. "We need to attack her!" He shouted, pointing a finger towards the lady once again sitting on the railing. "Otherwise Captain will get mad." A cry emitted from the man as he tripped his pursues jumped on him.

"Penguin!" The hairy bear-looking man shouted, kicking the pile off his fallen comrade. "They don't smell right!" He announced.

_He can tell by smelling them? He must have a strong nose. _Charlotte concluded, completely ignoring the animalistic feature.

"They don't look right either!" Penguin shouted as he struggled to push the drooling and very veiny looking crewmate an arm's length back. It wasn't working, especially as his crewmate tried his earnest best to get on top of him and bite his head off with his snapping jaws. "He's trying to bite me!" He screamed, kicking his assaulter in the stomach and sending him flying. "What did you do to them?!" Penguin accused, scrambling to his feet.

"Oh, nothing. Did you know there's a type of poison that can reduce the person into a mindless, fighting zombie?" Charlotte said lightly, a sense of entertainment in her voice. "Now, I wonder can you thoughtlessly murder your crew who now stands in your way."

As soon as the thought left her mouth, a blue sphere erupted from the captain and the infected crew was immediately sliced into several thousand pieces, from which not a single drop of blood had dripped from. "Miss, I do not take it lightly when someone plays with my crew." Law's warned darkly.

"Oh, but it is you who played with your crew, not me. I didn't go and chop up your crew like vegetables just to have them decorate the air." Charlotte replied with a shrug, blatantly ignoring the bloodlust emitting from the doctor. Charlotte had to admit, she was shocked at how fast their captain seem to have chopped up his crew. There was no hesitation in his movement. "Quite heartless of you, I must say, Doctor." Charlotte stated, flicking one of the floating body pieces away only to be further intrigued when it became stuck to another piece it bumped into.

Throwing a rock into the air before him, Law flicked his wrist and mumbled, "Shambles." The women sitting so comfortably across the ship now appeared before him. Without a second to lose, he brought his nodachi towards the girl's head.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she suddenly came face to face with the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger on Law's chest. Momentarily confused, she glanced back towards where she was sitting across the ship, when a gush of murderous intent came at her, knocking sense back into her.

Law's eyes narrowed as his sword came to a halt without knocking the violet head off. He hadn't seen her move until the attack was halted.

"Interesting, you can teleport things too, it seems." Charlotte muttered to herself, her face hidden under the metal scythe that erupted from under her now discarded gloves. The only thing visible was her white smirk that contrasted with the shadow on her face, making her look even crazier. With a flick of her hand, she grabbed onto his wrist, tightening her grasp painfully as a familiar surge rushed through her body starting from her hand on his. "'Room', was it?" She quested and as if on command, a familiar bubbling sound came followed by the spread of a purple sphere.

"That look just like Captain's!" Someone shout behind her. Their fight was over when their captain decided to chop everyone into several pieces.

"That's impossible!" Another cried after smacking the first. It seemed like there was more he wanted to say but instead, he cried out about how his arm is now attached to the one he smacked.

"There's no way for two people to have the same devil fruit ability!" Another shouted, finishing the other's sentence.

"Then how do you explain that!" He gestured to the two individuals jumping around with their spheres moving along with them. A purple sphere floated around the woman while a larger blue sphere moved with their captain.

"Would you like to indulge me on how you seem to be able to use the same ability as me?" Law questioned, leaping forward once more so the spheres overlap.

This was a mystery that crowded almost everyone who knew her which wasn't much except for those she'd hunted. No one seem to really know the power that Charlotte had. Anyone who thought they did was proven wrong as soon as she came upon her next mouse. Charlotte's ability seemed to change with every prey so no one has any real clue as to what it was.

It was really simple really. Charlotte is a devil fruit user. She had eaten the Gisu Gisu no Mi which allowed her to copy the abilities of anyone she knew as long as she knew how the abilities work. Which is why she always made sure to study on her targets skills. But it wasn't always as perfect as it seemed. Copying someone else's ability was incredibly draining and it didn't always work. For starters, there were conditions that needed to be met first. Such as, she can only copy an ability after she comes into physical contact with the user. And even then, she can only use that ability for a maximum of thirty minutes, sometimes less, depending on the amount of energy required for the ability. No, her abilities were far from perfect, but that didn't stop her from using the abilities of her prey against them, testing them to see if they could defend against their own powers. As well as to strike confusion on those trying to figure her out. It was always fun to watch their confused, shock and infuriated expressions. They were always so _divine._ It was a fun game. A simple game. A game that no one had found out about yet.

Hearing the crackling sparks of the two overlapping spheres, Charlotte darted back quickly. "Perhaps I would be more inclined to answer you, if it wasn't for the fact that you had chopped off my arm." Charlotte hissed, her eyes darting to the aforementioned floating limb. Charlotte was shocked when it first happened. She had thought that she'd be writhing on the ground in pain, clutching her bleeding stump of an arm. But she had barely realize that it had happened. It happened so quickly, and it was painless to. Not to mention, she could still use the arm. It was impossible, but it was still happening as if a miracle had occurred. _So this is his ability._ It was no wonder he didn't hesitate to chop his crew; they were all perfectly fine.

"That doesn't matter," Law responded nonchalantly, causing Charlotte to dart her eyes towards the male in confusion. She had thought he would be more intrigue with her strange ability that appears to mirror his. Something her usual preys were almost fixated on. "If you will not tell me willingly, then I'll just have to force it out of you." He said, smirking sinisterly. His eyes glinting in presumed pleasure of torturing the lady before him until she spilled more than just blood.

Charlotte flipped back, widening the distance between to the two exponentially when the air around them started to crackle again. Landing back on the upper deck, the bounty hunter brought her remaining hand towards her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and irregular pants. The look on his face wasn't something Charlotte normally saw. It was filled with never-ending excitement to solve.

Charlotte's glare hardened and a small click of the tongue rebounded off her as she stared at the incoming pirate with a look of piqued interest on his face rather than any confusion. He was sure he could win and with it all his questions would be answered. Licking her lips quickly, Charlotte took a step back. This wasn't good. Law didn't care about their identical abilities anymore. He was solely focused on the battle at hand. He—her target—was definitely not like Charlotte's usual catches.

Charlotte bit the back of her cheek, using pain to knock sense herself back. There was no way the hunter was going to become the one hunted. Her pride in her abilities and skills wouldn't allow it.

Skillfully dodging to the side, Charlotte watched her target as she ran away racking her mind for a scenario in which she'll become successful. She had already misjudge the amount of energy it takes to make a 'room', which led to her much smaller orb and already fleeting strength.

"I was starting to think you weren't scared of anything when you didn't as much as flinch to your arm being chopped off, but I guess I was wrong." Law said as Charlotte slipped past him. The same smirk still on his face.

Biting her tongue, Charlotte felt her anger boil in her throat. She cussed instead of leaping back towards the surgeon. Instead, she closed her mind, remembering her past wins, trying to see if any one of her past battles have anything that could help her in her current situations. She thought back to earlier in the battle with Law when she still had the upper hand, then to the battle she witness his crew did, then to her past catches. She racked her mind for a solution.

"Praying isn't going to help you." Law said, his voice radiating from beside the women.

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she quickly brought her small scythe-like hidden side blade to her face, blocking Law's swipe once again, but not completely, This time, she was shot back, crashing into boxes and barrels. As soon as she could orient herself, she found herself almost face to face with the skilled doctor. "Shambles!" She shouted quickly swapping herself with one of the fallen barrels behind Law. "Don't die!" She shouted, flipping her side blade from defensive to offensive and bringing it down towards his spine.

"Shambles!"

The sound of wood splintering echoed through the empty barrel that her blade had sunk into. The doctor had traded his position with a barrel. "Tch," Charlotte clicked, and felt herself become wet as the barrel she used to block Law's kick broke, spilling the stored water all over her.

"It appears like you have control over my powers quiet well." Law spoke calmly between pants. His lips curled up in some kind of sadistic amusement. "However, you can't be going around shouting 'Don't die' if you want the beris on my head."

Pulling herself up, Charlotte let a chuckle escape her mouth. Her laughter soon grew into a loud booming laugh, making the captain's smirk turn into a scowl and the onlookers to wonder if she had short-circuit in the waters. Wiping the tears threatening to fall over, she announced, "You thought I am conflicted about killing you?" Her laugh grew again while the pirates stared at her in silence. "You have it wrong." Her voice was cutting when she spoke now; the laughter gone without a trace. She glared down at the man with a look of disgust. "Trust me, I wouldn't lose a night of sleep if you were to die at my hand. But I'll lose a great deal of beris I were to hand you over dead; you're worth more to me alive than dead."

Law's face darkened under the rim of his hat, but he said nothing.

"Now don't die for my sake." Charlotte reminded as she started her counterattack having found a nice ability. "Shambles," she muttered switching herself with the hat that rested on the male's head. Her blade glinted in the sunlight as she let gravity pull her down towards the black fuzz of hair.

The wooden board of the deck erupted, leaving a large dent in the metal flooring underneath as she pulled herself free from the hole she made. Her platinum eyes landing on the hatless pirate, standing outside of her radius, with a scowl on his face. That impact was unlike the other ones before. It was rather deadly. She was really getting used to his ability.

"You're really trying to kill our captain!" Another Heart Pirate accused.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the cry. She _is_ a bounty hunter and he _is _her target. Charlotte threw her scythe towards her prey before leaping on after it. She watched eagerly as Law easily dodge the blade and moved to attack her back when everything slowed for Charlotte. She saw every movement of Law as he brought his sword around to slice her in half. "Shambles!" She shouted at the last moment possible.

Charlotte appeared where her spinning scythe, floating in the air, upside down as she watched happily as her blade made contact with Law's face and Law's sword with the air below her weapon, where she once stood.

Her smile dropped as Law picked himself up and turned around to reveal the shallow cut on his face. The had been a lot shallower than Charlotte had originally wanted it to be, but nevertheless, red blood still seeped from the wound, obscuring her prey's vision. Gritting her teeth, Charlotte took a deep breath though it didn't reach as deep in her lungs as she wanted to. She was already panting. _Damn it!_ She cussed, completely un-used to this in battle.

Another cuss ran through her mind when she had to push herself hard just to get him to take a step back as she crushed his bloodied face with her knee. She leaped over the stumbling figure, rushing with fainted breaths towards her weapon. Without it, there was no way she could defeat Law. Even with it, she wasn't sure that she could defeat him. The purple 'room' she had created had long ago disappeared, barely lasting long enough for her last 'shambles'. The thirty minutes were almost up too, not that she had much strength left to use it.

Her hand scraped the edge of the blade before a tug back forced her down and away from the blade. Eyes wide, Charlotte stared at the defenceless blade just waiting for her to grab it and her arm tapping the ground around it in a frenzied action, but never reaching it. She was too far. Her vision blurred and the blade disappeared from view for a moment. Her strength was escaping her! The blurred blade came into focus for a moment before it seemed to morph again and just like before her twitching hand was still too far to reach it. She didn't even have the strength left in her to drag herself towards the weapon or to claw at the ground until the blade somehow landed in her hand. Maybe she had been over in her head, trying to hunt a supernova. But he was just so tempting of a target.

_Lounging around lazily in the bar – Charlotte's favourite place for information gathering – the huntress stared at the water in her glass, her ears wide open for any or all kinds of information on any criminal possible. She pulled her scarlet scarf higher, hiding her face as she shifted her back towards the two drunken thieves. It was funny how tight-lipped thieves turn into gossiping girls with a few drinks. Actually, it was intriguing how all criminals seem to make a hobby on keeping tabs on the latest or hottest news of the world's best criminals. Perhaps they wanted to know whose path to stay out of. For example, the Whitebeard Pirates. But, Charlotte never understood it. If someone stood in her path, she'll just cut them down, no matter who they are. _

_Maybe it was that kind of ignorant thinking that got Charlotte's ears perking up when she heard news about one of the world's newest rookies. Or maybe it was the fact that this was the first time since they made their first appearance that Charlotte had heard any news about them. A sign that the Heart Pirates were very careful and cautious about what information of them is leaked out and what is kept secret. Or maybe it was because of the rumors crawling around them. Words of them sailing the world underneath the sea like a fish and exploring sights that no one else could see. No one knew how they were doing it, but rumors say that it was part of why no one can catch them. Not even the marines. Perhaps it was that, the promise to see the world in a different light, in a different place, a place where Charlotte could never go again, not without dying, that drew the girl towards finding them. Or maybe because she was also interested in the one other thing that no one else seems to be able to understand no matter how many times they'd have seen it, just like her powers. Either way, Charlotte was drawn to tracking down the Heart Pirates as if fate had drawn her towards him. _

_And once she did find them, what else was she going to do but her job? _

_No… I will _not_ accept defeat._ Charlotte swore. _I will defeat him!_ Snapping her eyes open with newfound strength, Charlotte glared at the man holding her away from her blade with the oversized muffler still wrapped around her neck.

The newfound strength in Charlotte's eyes surprised the doctor, not that he let it show on his face. She seemed defeated just moments ago and just like everything else about her, she had demonstrated to appear outside of his calculations. It wasn't that Law's calculations were wrong. No he was spot on each time, but the girl didn't act the way normal people did. She was a singularity and right now his singularity. Law's dark eyes took the flame in Charlotte's eyes with a dark scowl. She had found strength when there was none left.

As fast as she could, Charlotte started rolling, trying to undo her scarf, but she wasn't fast enough as she soon found herself pulling the red cloth away from her neck for air. How hilarious to be stopped by the one thing that gave her the title of 'Bloody Boa'.

Still, even as the scarf threatened to crush her air pipe, the assassin refused to give up on the weapon. Even when black spots decorated her vision, and her body became heavy and burned for a break, she just stretched herself further until she felt the cold touch of metal under her fingers.

"Let me explain to you your current symptoms." Law said falling into his doctor role as he stood above the half conscious women. The battle had gone on long enough and his interest in the battle was already fleeting. The conclusion was already visible, no that there was anything to be worried about before. "My abilities take a toll on the user as I am sure you are now aware of and considering how frequently you been using it, the muscles in your body are now convulsing, and your body is feeling extremely heavy from fatigue and the lack of air circulating through your body." He explained in a monotonous way. "Now," he started, tossing the red scarf behind him. Law leaned over, placing his elbows on his legs and allowing a dark glint to shine in his eye as he reminded, "You still haven't answered me." Even if the battle was becoming a bore, Law couldn't help but admit that he was still interested in the girl. She had copied his abilities. _His._ Law didn't like to be copied and he was going to figure out why and put an end to it.

Charlotte moved her gaping mouth slowly, obliging the male as she attempted to formulate words. But with no air in her lungs to push the words forward, they didn't reach far. Even Charlotte couldn't hear it and she knew she hadn't gone deaf due to the beating of blood still ringing in her ears. She was just too tired—too weak—to voice herself.

Seeing the compliance in the lady below and the lack of intent to kill, not that's she could anymore, Law leaned closer until he was sure he could hear Charlotte's words. He was honestly intrigue in how she happen to have the same abilities as him, especially as there could be no two same devil fruit to exist at the same time. There had to a trick to it, some kind of trick that he was dead set into finding out. So the doctor leaned in closer, probably much closer than he would have otherwise. So close that his legs screamed at him to stop leaning. So close that he was practically hovering over the fallen girl. So close that Charlotte's breath could dance off his ear and cheek.

"Gotcha," she breathed, her mouth curling into a smirk. A purple orb just big enough to engulf the two emitted from her while her arm shot forward pressing the blade she had somehow managed to acquire to Law's chest before the man could even react.

A purple orb popped out of the man's chest landing in the palm of Charlotte's severed hand.

"Shambles," She muttered, trading spots with the red scarf Law had thrown behind them earlier. She snatched her arm, reconnecting it with the bloodless stump. Charlotte admired the strange jelly-like substance the beating heart stood in before glancing down at the shocked doctor himself.

Rage filled the air at an alarming rate as Law came to terms what just happened. His heart had been stolen. Stolen in a skill and way only he should have been able to. Grabbing his nodachi, Law spun around only to have pain flood his body from every nerve ending in his body.

"Captain!" The three remaining capable fights shouted.

"None of you move or I'll crush his heart!" Charlotte shouted over their captain's screams, her voice suddenly booming. Dizziness hit her soon after. She barely had enough air in her body to function. Not to mention her body felt like it would shut down any moment now. There was no way she could win another fight without resting some.

Panting and barely conscious, Charlotte walked towards the crumpled man, releasing the crushing grip on his heart. Her eyes dark as she looked down at the breathless doctor. A hint of sarcastic enjoyment in her voice. Ignoring the murderous glare shot back at her that could shoot shivers down her spine, she continued as if he hadn't responded, announcing, "You will do as I say. Understood?"

* * *

A/N:

For all you smart people out there or well really just any reader, I know that you may be confused and like 'I thought that Charlotte was supposed to have her heart taken, not Law' Or like 'But the summary says...' DO NOT FRET. It wasn't a typo. That does come happen... just later. And to all you readers who are like 'there's no way that Law would have lost against Charlotte!' That's true, Law is a supernova and he's really smart and can calculate lots ahead. But this was two years prior, when he was still just a new rookie. If that doesn't work for you, then let's just say, he can't exactly read Charlotte as well as he should have, not to mention his mind was also occupied by the constant reminder that somehow, Charlotte has the same DF powers as him. So, let's just say that Law wasn't exactly at his top and Charlotte got real, real lucky.

I do hope you guys give my story a try and keep reading. Charlotte is not going to be a Mary Sue character, she really just got lucky. And I thought this would be a more interesting way to start and see how the character comes around from a capture and prisoner relationship. It does make the love part harder too, so I will try my best and it would be greatly appreciate if you can tell me how you think I'm doing so I know how to improve from it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Here's chapter two!**

**As always, reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Last Updated: **07-06-15

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't know One Piece or any one piece characters, just the OC!**

* * *

Chapter 2.

The first break of daylights sweep across, filling the empty streets, closed shops and desolate meadows with a warming glow. There was not a single life form in eye's view. All the townsfolk were still resting in the bed from the previous day's activities. All except for two individuals.

Charlotte stood in the alleyway, hidden amongst the shadows. Her arms crossed under her chest while her feet tapped away against the cement. Next to her, with his wrists cuffed with seastone and his arms restrained to his torso with rope, was none other than the Heart Pirate's captain, Trafalgar Law. The rope was connected to Charlotte's hand hidden under her arm.

"Where are they?" Charlotte groaned irritably. She was waiting for the town's collectors. The same ones she had met the day before when she traded over her previous prey. They shouldn't have already left the island to find a marine vessel to deliver her previous target to. It was too early. But still that didn't explain their lack of presence as Charlotte and Law stood in the hidden alleyway - the rendezvous point.

"They're not here." Law stated calmly from his spot. For a captured individual about to be handed over to the authorities, he was very calm. Upsettingly so. Charlotte had hope to have more fun with her guinea pig, but it didn't seem so. As soon as Charlotte had gotten a hold of Law's heart, he complied with everything. It was almost boring. The last one had struggled to escape until the last moment where Charlotte broke his knees. "Who is the 'they' you're referring to anyway, Miss?" Instead, this guinea pig seemed more intrigued with her line of business than anything else.

"Charlotte." Charlotte said or rather blatantly stated. It wasn't an answer to his question, Law knew that, but then what was it? "My name is Charlotte. You can stop with the Miss." She paused, before adding. "It's annoying."

This cracked the doctor's monotonous aura. A small chuckle escaped the doctor's mouth much to Charlotte's annoyance. For someone to be as blunt as Charlotte was to him was something he had never seen before. Most of his crew were too scared of him to be straight up with him.

"We're waiting for the collectors. Don't get too comfortable." Charlotte said, snapping Law from his train of thought.

"Collectors?" There it was again. His strange desire to understand how the bounty hunter society works.

"Yes. They're like the middle men. They trade you to the marines on my behalf."

After that, Law became quiet much to Charlotte's happiness. He was probably taking in the information, not that Charlotte cared. Her mind was too preoccupied at the moment anyway. It was rare, this situation. Usually her collectors were never late making her time with her captives very minimal. Charlotte moved fast. After she capture a prey, she'll immediately drop them off with a collector on the same day or the following depending on the time of day. A bounty hunter is only allowed one time slot with a collector a day, otherwise people would get suspicious. Which brought on the problem that her allotted time slot was almost over.

_Where are they?_

"You're wanted too, aren't you, Miss?" Law asked, ignoring the indirect order Charlotte had given him to call her by name. Instead, the cunning pirate watched the girl's body language. He was pleased when Charlotte's muscled stiffened slightly at his words.

Charlotte glanced at her watch before releasing a sigh. There was only ten minutes left before she'd have to wait another day. She glanced at the thin male next to her, debating if she should wait another day. No, he was already annoying her and it was still dawn. Not to mention, his constant questions were putting her on edge. Just what was he planning? She knew he was calculating and as much as she would like to gloat that she was too. She wasn't.

Deciding to try her luck, Charlotte brought out a mini den den mushi followed by a white den den mushi to block any interceptors. Dialing the number engraved into her memory.

The dial tone continued on for what seemed like an eternity—Charlotte was even contemplating on hanging up—when the call connected. Sounds bombarded the quiet alleyway, reverberating off the walls as soon as the call connected. At first it was hard to distinguish between the arrays of sounds, but as the call lengthened, Charlotte felt her face drain of all color. However, she didn't hang up. All she could do was stare at the crying face of her den den mushi as it mimics the popping sounds of exploding organs, crackling sounds of bone breaking and splintering sounds of wood caving.

It wasn't that Charlotte was new to the noises, no, if she was, she would have had the bliss of not knowing what those sounds entailed. No, it was the fact that these sounds were originating from the call made to her collectors. Collectors were supposed to be masters of hiding and disguises. The only way for them to be safe in this line of business was to not be seen or known. Even Charlotte didn't know who they were; every meeting, they wore a different face. A face that she was sure was different by the time they dropped off the pirate by the government's doorstep. Even the government had issues shadowing Collectors to find criminal hunters. So who was this person at their hideout? And more importantly, how did he find it?

Then it became awfully quiet. Even the screams that were crying bloody murder and threatening to break human hearing decibels were suddenly gone as if they never existed in the first place. It was eerily silence that had develop. One that only builds suspense as it grew longer until it feels as though it'll break in half under its own weight.

"**Hello there." **Came a dark voice breaking the suspenseful silence.

Charlotte's platinum eyes flashed at the voice.

A gush of wind rush past the two wrapping the world around them in silence. It took Law a few moments of silence to realize that the call had ended with the gush of wind. Charlotte had destroyed the phone attachment on her den den mushi, effectively ending the call she was unable to hang up on earlier. There was something wrong with Charlotte, the air around her had warped, warped into something Law couldn't quite place.

"They're not coming." Charlotte shrugged, not directly at anyone as she turned around to leave, an innocent smile on her face. The previous aura already gone as if it never existed. Noticing the stillness of her unusually cooperate pirate, Charlotte pulled on the string, urging him forward. It seemed to do the trick as the older man started to walk after her. His smoky eyes calculating as he followed the distressed woman.

"Where are you taking me?" Law asked after Charlotte had attempted to get the taller man on the roof.

"To my place." Charlotte answered without missing a beat. "The collectors here are dead. We'll need to relocate to the next island if I intend to stay in business. Which I do."

Jumping through the window of her hotel suite located on the fiftieth floor, Charlotte tied the rope to a bedpost. "Stay here." She ordered much to the other's annoyance. Ignoring the threatening glare on her back, Charlotte made quick work, throwing her outfits into a duffel bag alongside with some hygiene utensils, weaponry, beris and lastly the stack of wanted posters. Zipping up the red and black bag, she threw it over her back and untied Law from her bed. "Let's go."

"What about these?" Law asked, looking at the new flooring that Charlotte had unintentionally made. It was the crossed out wanted posters of her past victims. There wear and tear of each poster differ greatly telling Law the length Charlotte had been in business for. These were probably all the ones Charlotte had managed to capture in all her time in the bounty trade business. They were her history as a bounty hunter.

Charlotte's eyes dropped towards the scattered papers. They really were all she had to her name. It was her history; the trophies that marked her success. They were everything she had accomplished thus far. She couldn't leave them. Placing the stack of posters into her bag, Charlotte called back from the doorway, "I'm going to be borrowing your ship to move us to the next island."

Law's lips twitched slightly, his amusement at the huntress' strange attachment to the pieces of paper completely gone. He was no charity nor was his submarine a taxi. There was more important things that the pirate was planning to do. One that he would like to keep on a tight schedule. Taking a random stranger from island to island wasn't exactly in that schedule. "And why would I do you this favour?" He voiced, stalking towards her until the rope grew taught with him standing insider her personal space, glaring down at her like she was suddenly a dwarf.

"I would remind you who have the power here." Charlotte said, her eyes half-lidded as she glanced away, not even bothered to look at the prideful pirate. Her asking him, no, she didn't even ask him. Her _notifying_ him that she would be using his ship was just out of courtesy. It didn't matter if he was going to allow it or not. He was her prisoner now and she was going to use everything he had at her disposal as she sees fit until she finds a collector to hand him to. "I was just being nice." She muttered, spinning on her heels and continued towards the awfully yellow ship while dragging Law behind her.

Setting foot on the pirate's ship, Charlotte expected to be faced with hostility which she was. But the strange thing was, no one made any attempt to attack her. Sure, they all radiated the hatred and killing intent she had expected them to, but no one paid her any attention. It was almost as if she didn't exist. The only thing that gave away that they had noticed her on the ship was the slight glares she'd receive every once and a while.

_Doesn't seem like they have a strong sense of kinship._ Charlotte noted as she continued through the innards of the submarine.

"Who's the navigator on this ship?" Charlotte hollered.

No one moved, no one as much as flinch as she made her presence more known.

"I asked, 'who is the navigator on this ship'!" Charlotte hollered again. "If you do not answer me then—"

"That'll be Bepo." Law announced sounding almost lazy from behind the girl, much to the surprise of his crew. "Threats and fear will get you nowhere." Law advised however his tone of voice revealed just how annoyed he was.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Muttered Charlotte as she stepped forward. She was well informed about the doctor's sadistic ways. "Which one of you is Bepo?"

"He's the bear." Law answered once again for the crew.

Said bear quickly scrambled forward. He stood before the girl, making the girl look much smaller than she already was, despite being of above average height of five feet eight. It was hard to deny the too realistic animalistic features the bear held with his black snout and lips and small round ears sitting on top of his head up close.

But she did.

"I see no bear." Charlotte stated, denying the fact being shoved in her face.

"The bear's right in front of you."

"He's not a bear." This cause all those around her to question her vision as she continues to adamantly refuse the reality of a bear on two legs living outside of the arctic.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo shouted, instantly dropping his head to stare at the ground.

"What are you apologizing for? You _are_ a bear!" A crewmember shouted, scolding the white ball of depressed fluff.

"I'm sorry!" The so-called bear repeated, depressed furthermore.

"What is this? A comedy act?" Charlotte shouted irritably. She leaned in, leering at the tall mammal. "You are the navigator of this ship, correct? Your log pose should have recorded the next island by now. Take us there."

The bear stared back at Charlotte, a hint of shadow on his white fluffy face. The bear wasn't too happy with her capturing and holding their captain hostage. And now that same huntress was telling him to move his captain's ship towards somewhere else... and his captain wasn't even as much as trying to stop her. His dark beady eyes darted to the tied up male standing behind the violet haired huntress in confusion. Was it really okay for Bepo to listen to Charlotte's order?

Law locked eye with his first mate and made a small nod towards the starboard side. Immediately, Bepo had his answer.

"Aye, Aye!" He announced happily.

Charlotte claimed an empty room furthest away from the rest of the crew which just so happens to be nearest to the Captain's quarters not that the quarters would be occupied anymore. "You'll be staying with me in this room." Charlotte announced, kicking the door of the room open.

Charlotte had expected the man behind her to radiate another dark aura with her command like he had been throughout the day, but instead he remained silent, even the aura around him seem weak in comparison to her earlier commands. It was probably due to the 'room' Charlotte had all so eagerly claimed hers.

It wasn't a room, per se. Law knew that from the start. He was the captain of this vessel after all. The so-called room that Charlotte had just declared to be her living quarters were none other than a large supply closet filled to the brim with miscellaneous supplies that no one really wanted to sort or see. There was even a moldy tuna sandwich sitting in the corner, filling the air with a rotten stank. It really wasn't a very desirable living quarters.

Law stood behind the lady almost half a head shorter than he was with intriguing eyes. Charlotte was someone who intrigued the man. Not only was her powers extremely curious, so was her battle abilities. During their fight, she was acting mostly on instincts, reading the slight changes in the air and adjusting herself accordingly. There was no technique, no battle strategy. Just pure and unadulterated primal instincts. Her reflexes were almost instantaneous and her attacks were with sharp precision and explosive control.

"What is this?!" Charlotte shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. Also, Charlotte, despite everything, performed at the age of an eight years old at times. A strange combination indeed for a bounty hunter living by herself.

Law watched, waiting for more of the childish outburst he'd expect to see. Ever since the incident with Bepo and her outright defiance of the bear's existence as a bear, Law knew that Charlotte wasn't as mature as she always carry herself to be. His thin brows quirked up as the lady before him gathered her light purple hair into a high ponytail and began to clean up the mess.

"There's an unoccupied room to the left of this one, if you would prefer that one." Law announced calmly, waiting to see what she would do. His dark eyes following the back of the women who continued to pick up items after items in her calloused hands.

"That's fine. I've already claimed this room mine." Charlotte responded. Her voice seemed aloft, almost as if distant as she continued to gather the random items in the room.

"Stubborn little brat." Law muttered just loud enough for her to hear. But instead of receiving another childish output, he received nothing. The adult didn't as much as flinch at his words. She just continued gathering things like she was before.

A few moments later, when Law had decided that the girl had really gotten absorbed into cleaning up the room, Law went back to his own room, a few doors down. He froze after, letting the door he'd kick open swing close again. His room was a mess! Books sprawled all over the place, fallen over from where they usually rested neatly on the shelf. Some of the pages were bent from how they laid on the wooden floor. Everything was a mess. Towels from the bathroom piled out from the side room, joining the pile of books on the ground. It look quite familiar, the way the ground was littered resembled Charlotte's room back at the hotel exactly.

Storming back down the hall, Law was pissed. Needless to say, he was already annoyed beyond control as his captor excessively continued to order him around. Not that he could do anything about that with her holding his heart hostage. Still, he was no one's puppet! He was the captain of this ship. He wasn't going to let her squander his title and pride any more.

Or that's what he had planned, until he saw the massive pile of metal and other unknown items standing in his way. The pile of junk was positioned to the side of the door leading towards his captor's room. The pile stared back at him, alive almost, releasing a puff of disgusting rotten tuna smell with every breath. When had a sludge of decaying trash made its way on his submarine? No, how had it gone undetected until now? Law sighed, just what was his crew doing? To allow so many intruders on his ship so easily.

The answer to his question came to him when the door beside him opened a purple blob of hair popped out from the crack. Charlotte glanced around the corner wearily, before shoving a small heap of items from the storage room towards the pile and quickly disappearing behind the door like the mess had nothing to do with her.

The shadow on Law's face deepened and a scowl appeared on his face. The breathing blob beneath him seem to twitch at the sight of death on the doctor's face before trying to shrink itself away from existence. It let out a sigh of relief as the Dark Doctor turned away from its pitiful existence and knocked on the door with his feet as his arms still being bounded to his side.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked, innocently, opening the door. Noticing the dark look staring back at her, her eyes immediately dropped towards the poor blob of rotting goods. The same dark glint was in her eyes as she blamed the thing she had somehow managed to create for the issue currently surrounding her.

"What is that?" Law asked, his voice flat and unreadable.

"What's what?" Charlotte replied, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"That... blob... thing you've made." His grey eyes darted towards the sludge. He didn't even know what to call that creature if it could be called a creature. Was it even alive?

"Oh, what's that? I've never seen it before in my life."

"I just saw you add more junk into its body." Law's lips twitched into a smirk when the huntress jolted slightly at the realization that she had been seen.

"Oh, so it seems like I do know Mr. SludgeHead. He was the resident that lived in the room before me if I'm not mistaken." Charlotte ended of the conversation just like that. Before Law could question her again, she opened the door further, sweeping one arm inwards as she did so.

Law followed the gesture, entering the surprisingly clean room. There wasn't even the faintest trace of it having been a supply closet. The shelves usually made to hold cleaning supplies now held her folded clothes while her larger outerwear hung from the backside of the door or under the right shelf. Underneath the left shelf was a row of drawers above a woven hammock where a small square black pillow, the list of wanted individuals, and the oversized red muffler rested. It seem like the scarf doubled as a large blanket.

"You'll be sleeping there." Charlotte announced, pointing to the bed she had somehow acquired sitting in the middle of the room.

"I _do_ have a room as I am quite sure you are aware." Law replied, still uncharacteristically calm for someone has their freedom stripped.

"I have no intention of letting you out of my sight for the night." Charlotte responded despite already have letting him leave her sight. She ignored the mention of his room's current state as she went to bolt the door. "Sleep." She commanded.

She had expected Law to scowl at her command, but instead the male's lips curved into an amused smile as he stared at the single bed jammed in the middle of the room. "Are we sharing a bed?" Law questioned, slightly amused with the unusual arraignment. He thought passing through the nights would be like the day before. Yesterday, he was tied to the mast and now had a bed to sleep with. Though he had expected that he would be forced to sleep on the ground, but the bed Charlotte brought took up all and any floor space. Frankly speaking, the bed was the room.

"We can't both fit on that tiny thing." Charlotte exclaimed and quirked a brow, questioning the intelligence of her capture. She had heard that he was a genius or something like that. But as far as she could tell. A single bed could only fit one. 'You take the bed."

Now it was Law's turned to stare at the huntress strangely. "Where shall you be sleeping then?" She couldn't be thinking of staying awake all night. It would make sense with her being on an enemy ship and all, but it would be a waste of energy. His crew weren't fools, if they were going to rescue him, then they would be smart about it. Besides, they already had their orders. It was just a matter of time before it comes into play. Law smirked. If the huntress wanted to stay up all night, then she is by all welcomed to.

"I'm tired." Charlotte yawned and spun on her heel. "I'll be sleeping in the hammock."

Law's slightly widened eyes followed the gestured hand towards the dingy 'hammock'. It was a fishnet that broke ages ago when Bepo jumped into the net for a fish. Again, this was something that Law didn't' calculate for. The net had a hole big enough for someone to fall through it. So why was he getting the soft bed and her a deathtrap.

"I prefer sleeping in a hammock." That was her excuse, but Law knew better to believe it. They had been to her room back at the motel. The bed threw as huge and luxurious and well slept in. If she really did like sleeping in a hammock then why sleep in that bed at all?

"I'm going to bed." Charlotte yawned again, crawling over Law's bed before wrapping herself up in the hammock and scarf. "Sleep." She ordered again.

Brows furrowed, Law glanced at the strange hunter already ready for bed from his spot by the door. Was he really captured? He could have easily walked out of the room before she could get herself untangled from the mess that she calls her bed. But she must had a plan underway in case he tried to escape, right? Tilting his head back, Law pinched the bridge of his nose only to figure out that he can't quite reach with his arms tied. A groan escaped his lips instead. It was things like this that the pirate hated most. Unpredictable situations and outcomes makes it hard for him to plan a solution around it. How was he going to make a plan if he doesn't even know what it was that stood in his way?

Law watched the gentle rise and fall of the sleeping hunter. Her back was facing him making it all the more easy for him to escape. It was tempting like dropping a bag of candy before a baby and telling him not eat it. Law sighed and decided that it would be better for him to play along for now. His plan wasn't ready just yet anyway and he didn't want anything unnecessary getting in his way.

As soon as he got himself settled comfortably or as comfortable as one could be with their arms bounded to their sides, a curved blade shot past the candle with just enough speed to kill the flame before embedding itself on the wall next to the doorway. Law was right. She did have a plan. He stared at the silhouette of the sleeping hunter, face unreadable, but a knowing smirk had grace itself on his face. He could read her. She wasn't as unpredictable as he thought.

Charlotte was the first to wake up the following morning. Sliding off her makeshift bed with a groan, Charlotte noticed the unconscious prey. Law had kicked off half of the blanket, revealing his sleeping position and Jolly Roger boxers. He had a hand on his lean abs, pushing the black tee as up as the ropes binding him would allow it. His usually matted dark hair was now sticking out in random areas much like his legs. How the man had expected her to share a bed with him was beyond her. There was no space left on that bed not that she would have shared it with him anyway.

Charlotte glanced back and forth between the lightly snoring male and the door. Charlotte was hungry, but at the same time, she couldn't risk leaving the man unattended while she goes eat. But she couldn't go waking him up either. Then she'd have to deal with dragging him around everywhere. Also, he seems like he could use the sleep with those deep eye bags. Her stomach grumbled again. She glanced back at the pirate, groaning audibly. This is why she always minimize time with her captives.

It was still early morning by the time Charlotte had settled down in one of the long tables of the galley. A plate of eggs and bacons sat before her with a cup of chocolate. However, instead of devouring the morsels of food before her, Charlotte simply stared at the empty one-third of the plate. She had left the spot empty for a piece of bread to go with her drink, but no matter how she looked, she couldn't find a single crumb of soft bready goodness. It was such a basic necessity and yet it wasn't anywhere in sight. Finally, releasing a sigh of defeat, Charlotte began her breadless breakfast, finishing it before the rest of the crew woke up.

The rest of the day went pretty well. Charlotte was beginning to become accustomed to the same metal hallways and the machine-like copies off people. Charlotte couldn't find any reason or need to identify the males that all wore the exact same outfit and they didn't seem to bother her. Well, they'd still glare at her but that's probably because she held their Captain captive.

Although as the day trekked on, those glares soon became less anger-filled and more worrisome. Some of the pirates even came up to her to ask about where their Captain was.

Said captain had yet to be seen all day. A not so rare fact considering his study habits, but normally his presence would be noticed through the activities he does. But it was lacking today. Today was quiet. There wasn't any strange screams from poor creatures being dissected or the uncomfortably stiff air that indicted that you've entered Law's quiet reading space. The usual things that marked his presence was nowhere to be seen.

Charlotte glanced out of the sealed porthole, looking out to the seas that she had been forbidden to enter. She was a cursed and forbidden to enter the great blue ever since she decided to eat the Gisu Gisu no mi. Since then, she was blessed with the great abilities to copy other Devil Fruit user's ability, but she was also cursed from travelling through the one thing she wanted to most - the sea. "It really is beautiful." Charlotte sighed at the multiple of colourful fishes swimming freely through the waters.

Her joy was short-lived as the tiny fishes quickly swam away, all of them at the same time. "Strange, do they usually do that?" Charlotte mumbled when a dark shadow loomed over her. She turned to greet the shadow, not noticing the fact that where were no longer a single sea life left in sight or the fact that there was no a giant tentacle in its place. The colorful array of fishes and sea life were gone. Nothing move, all was still. "Can I help you?" The Huntress questioned, leaning against the port as she stared up at the white round fuzzy ears of the giant mammal in an orange jumpsuit.

"Where's the Captain?" Bepo the bear asked. He was much, much taller than Charlotte that was for sure. His head hung low, almost as low as he usually hangs when he's depressed, just to look at the girl.

"On the ship." Charlotte responded with a shrug. She was starting to get tired of the crew's needless questioning. "Where else could he be?" They were underwater after all.

"Where on the ship?" Another voice continued.

Charlotte glanced around the large mammal, spotting an average size man with red hair. If memory served her right, which it usually does, he was one of the pirates that left the ship with Law and one of the pirates that tried to attack her. She had called him, "Capette," She acknowledged. Her attention returned to the much larger male. "Hey, where do you hide your real ears?"

"What do you mean?" Bepo quested quietly. Neither of them were paying attention to the capped male's cry about his name being 'Shachi' not 'Capette'. "They're right here." He pointed towards the two white bumps on the top of his head.

"No, you're _real_ ears. You know, human ones?" Charlotte continued. She still refuse to accept the fact that there could be a bear underwater, away from the arctic.

"Bepo's a bear!" Shachi—whom Charlotte had renamed Capette—shouted, pointing at said bear.

"No, not possible."

"But he really is one! He has teeth and everything." Shachi continued, pulling on the bear's black lips to reveal his meat-tearing teeth.

"Nope, polar bears live in the arctic."

"I'm sorry!" Bepo sulked, his face covered by a dark looming force.

"Don't go impersonating a bear!" Charlotte scolded, although whether being apologetic was a bear's behaviour or not wasn't event discussed as the conversation carried on, accepting the usual fact happily. Bepo apologized once more.

"He's not impersonating a bear! He _is_ a bear!" Shachi groaned. But he was cry reach blind ears. Charlotte had already left.

"Do you know where the Cap—"

"—No." Charlotte interrupted. She had just exited the galley, her self-made food rested on the plates she held in her hand, only to run into another crew member with the same question. She had thought today would be a great day, although she was aboard a pirate's ship, surrounded by the men who swore loyalty to the one she imprisoned, and surrounded by her one weakness—the sea. But she was free from having to spend more one-on-one time with her captive. Free from potentially developing a connection to her victim. The possibilities of her developing Stockholm Syndrome would be low. All she had to do was to stay away and not be reminded of the state of her recent catch.

But no. The ship she had to be on was full of loyal and caring pirates for their Captain. No matter where she goes, she was constantly bombarded by pirates asking for the whereabouts of their trusty Captain. The questions were starting to get on her nerves. Yes, sure, she was the one holding their beloved captain hostage, but that doesn't mean that she'll be with the man 24/7, knowing where he'd be at every moment. In all honesty, however, she knew where he was. She was his hunter after all. She couldn't have him running away from her before she could trade him now, could she? But that doesn't mean she was obliged to answer them. Especially since they would just want to free the man.

Why couldn't they just go back to glaring at her? Then there would have been no contact between them at all. And that, she could deal with.

Charlotte nodded to the Mr. SludgeHead standing before her room before turning her attention to the storage unit. Kicking open the door supply closet she claimed as her room, she was met with a man scrunched up against the headboards of the bed with dark piercing eyes. His long arms were bounded behind him and his hands were nowhere to be seen under the giant beehive-like knots that bounded him to the headboard behind him. His yellow shirt looked well slept in and matched the look of his dark messy locks which only added to the darkness of his narrowed eyes. Ah, it appears that Law had awoken.

"How was your sleep?" Charlotte asked, walking into the room with ease, ignoring the deadly glare he was giving her. She dropped a plate on his lap to his surprise. "Dinner, you must be hungry." She explained, before leaning in to take a bite of the fish. "It's not poisoned." She swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving the dark one trying to bore holes in her. "Eat."

His eyes darkened at the command and Charlotte half-expected him to deny the food she had made him. Instead, he seemed compliant. "It would be much easier to do with hands." He said and pulled on the binds as if to make his point.

Charlotte glanced at the beehive-size knots engulfing his already large hands. If she were to untie it, then he'd be free to move around and may even potentially attack her. If she didn't, he wouldn't be able to eat... and he hadn't had anything all day... and she _did_ make him food. What to do? Another sigh slipped passed her lips. This was why she spent as minimal time with her preys as possible. It was just easier to do things with. "Here, but know if you do anything... I still have your heart."

Law didn't respond to her threat, instead he clenched and unclenched his stiff fingers, allowing them to move again after a day of stillness. His wrists were still bounded by seastone, but he was allowed movement as there was a good meter of chain in between the two cuffs. Feeling his fingers again, the male put on his black spotted fuzzy hat and reached towards the cooling meal.

Silence filled the room as the male ate. The only sounds that existed between the two were the sounds of cutlery scraping against plate and food being eaten.

"You have a really nice crew here." Charlotte started much to the male's surprise. Law watched as she avoided eye contact, choosing to look at the ceiling instead. "They were worried about you since they didn't see you at all today." She continued while thinking back to the day's event. No one had attacked her and they even stopped sending hate glare towards her long enough for them to ask about their boss. But just as the moment of ease came, it was gone. "I'm going to bed." Charlotte said suddenly, turning away before Law could make sense of the look on her face. "Good night."

Charlotte woke the next morning to an empty bed. Panic ran through her veins at the sight of her missing prey. Without him, she'd wouldn't be getting paid! Grabbing her giant red scarf, she draped the cloth over her bare shoulders before running out.

The first place the hunter went was the galley. To her it had been the most logical place to go to. Most people are hungry after they wake up, often going to the kitchen for their morning coffee or meal. She seem to be right about the fact that most people go to the galley the first thing in the morning as the place was flooded with testosterone. Males sat in every visible spot, all of them munching on the breakfast made by the ship's chef, or were. As soon as the double doors swung open, all eyes turned to see who would be joining them, and they were soon all turned into glares.

_Crap, I slept in. _Charlotte thought as she stood by the front doors in all of her sleepy goodness. She adorned only a small pair of silk shorts and a loosely hanging tank top which revealed more than it hid. Her giant red scarf was barely folded around her neck as the majority of the red cloth spooled down her back towards the ground, covering little of what she had worn to bed. Ignoring the glares she wrapped the rest of the scarf around herself while scanning the faces of the pirates for someone particular. There was no way she was going to lose her prey right from under her nose.

"If you're here for breakfast, I just served my last serving!" The Chef called from his spot behind the counter. Behind him was another mile high pile of food. "We're out of food." He repeated, folding his arms. The ladle stuck out from under his arm like a weapon.

Charlotte didn't respond. Instead she went back to searching through the pile of males, looking for the familiar white hat. The white hatted pirate was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Trafalgar?" Charlotte called, deciding to try her luck. Maybe, just maybe they'd answer her. Of course she didn't get an answer.

Deciding to skip breakfast, and her lose prey taking more priority than food. She went out on a hunt to find the man. She checked where she thought the male would be, trying the infirmary and his office as well as other places the doctor would be more inclined to staying. Then she check the areas she'd least expect him to be in, just in case he was trying to do reverse psychology on her. But there was still no Law.

"Dang it!" Charlotte hissed, slamming her fist on the door beside her. How could she have lost the one man she had to keep her eye on? She had forgotten to tie him up before she went to bed and now look where it had gotten her. Never before had she had such a failed attempt of catching someone. Sure, he was locked to the same parameters as she was seeing as they were underwater and they were both Devil Fruit users. She was not going to let her streak lose just like this. She was serious about bounty hunting. It was the one thing she did.

"...Come in" Came a shout from the metal door under her fist.

The violet haired maiden stared at the door incredulously. She couldn't have just… no, there was no way. But that voice… she recognized it. It was too similar. It sounded very much like... "Trafalgar!" Charlotte shouted. Sure enough, the Captain of the Heart Pirates was standing right there in the navigation room with none other than the navigator, Bepo.

The hunter restrained Law with ropes again, never bothering to wonder why he hadn't struggle at all. Not even as she tied it extra tight. Instead, her eyes landed on the map spread open. "How much longer before we reach the archipelago?" Charlotte quested, turning towards the white hairy 'man'. The map laid out before them were nothing more than a bunch of random motif and circles that Charlotte couldn't understand nor did she care much to.

The bear glance back at Charlotte, acknowledging her presence yet not answering her. His gaze swept back towards his Captain, then towards Charlotte and so forth, back and forth between the two.

"Answer me!" Charlotte shouted irritably. Or at least she tried to but it came out as more of a shriek as the metal vessel jerk to the side suddenly, causing the three to tumble across the room. Red light and an annoying blood curling beeping noise erupted in the small room, echoing off the now hateful metal walls magnifying the noise.

"What's that noise?" Charlotte asked, rubbing her head as she sat upright.

"We're under attack." Law replied, calmly. However the look in his eye were anything but calm.

"But we're underwater!" Charlotte was pretty sure that the Heart Pirates were the only pirates insane enough to build a submarine to travel in.

"Sea Kings."

"No way, we were travelling in the Grand Line. For us to encounter Sea Kings. We'd have to enter the Calm Belt..." Charlotte snapped her head towards the ship's captain and sure enough, he was sprouting a subtle smile. They had planned this! They weren't going to the next island. That would explain Bepo's hesitation... and the lack of fishes in the sea. Somehow, Law had told his crew to sail into the Calm Belts from the beginning. No wonder they were so quick to oblige to her wishes. But when had he gotten to them? They been on this course for two days… it couldn't just be today. "You idiot! How do you plan to get out of The Belts after getting rid of me? There's are no currents for you to sail in."

"You forget, Miss Charlotte, this is a _submarine_." He announced as the sub shook again. "Prepare to surface!" The smirk was still on his face and his pride was intact as he elad his crew onto the deck. "I hope you can fare well against Sea Kings." Eight large monstrosities surfaced with the ship.

"You arrogant... little..." Charlotte fumed, unable to form coherent thoughts as the monsters hollered. Her eyes widened and her voice dissipated as she stared at the eight towering monsters. They… were HUGE!

Charlotte opened her small mouth, taking in a deep breath of air despite the quickly approaching neon pink tentacle. Leaping out of the way, Charlotte stared at the sizzling remains of the deck where the tentacle had struck. It was melting. The octopus had some kind of acidic poison! Oh, this wasn't good.

She wasn't given much time to ponder about what to do with the giant octopus when another sea king tried to slice her with its spindles-filled fin. Dodging yet another combined attacked from the large creatures that seem to be just taking turns swiping at her, Charlotte shot a glare at the monsters. "I AM NOT A TOY!" She huffed, panting on the deck with and stomping her feet angrily. However, instead of lunging up towards the large beasts, Charlotte swiveled her head towards Law. Her eyes glinting like a predator stalking its prey. Within seconds she bounded off towards him. _I need his ability._ It wasn't that Charlotte wasn't capable of fighting the monsters herself, she probably could, but not with her current abilities.

"What are you doing coming this way?" Shachi screamed noticing the girl madly running towards him. Although his screamed seemed muffled by the joy on his face at the fact that there was a girl running _towards_ him. Subconsciously, his arms spread out wide, ready to envelop her into a giant bone crushing hug in which he'll be pressing all of her and her deliciously soft skin against him. Everything would have been perfect if it wasn't for the giant monsters chasing after her. "Ahh, stay away!"

"Get a grip on yourself, man!" Penguin scolded after jumping in and away from the beasts' wrath, carrying someone in his arms. His eyes down casted to the body below him, expecting to see the violet hair maiden in his arms, looking up at him with those sweet innocence eyes, thanking him for saving her life, but he was met with the red hair of his partner with his face twisted in disgust at the man's puckered lips. He had grabbed the wrong person!

"Why don't you first?" Shachi shoved the other's puckering face away. His eyes landing on the angered huntress Penguin had left behind as she jumped up towards the upper deck where a bounded Law with his sadistic smirk, enjoying the show. "Captain!"

"Get out of my way." Charlotte all but hissed as she blocked Bepo's kick. Her smaller frame seemed to be having difficulties dealing with the weight difference between them. Her platinum eyes narrowed on the smugly smirking male standing not even a step away from her, but out of arms reach. _Why… you…_ Before she could finish the though, she was sent back to the lower deck with a kick to the stomach.

Groaning, Charlotte, brought an arm to her wounded stomach, her face green from the impact. _He's strong._ She glanced at the distance that one kick had created, causing her to be back to where she was to begin with… right under the Sea Kings' wrath. Charlotte brought her head up slowly to see the angered bull-faced frog monster glaring down at her and the weapon that she had accidentally stabbed into his webbed hand. _Uh oh..._ was her thought before she started running away from the giant monsters again.

Her movements slowed as the world around her seem to tilt and slide. The tumbling of Heart Pirates and their weapons as they rolled down past Charlotte caught her attention. Confused as to why the world suddenly seem stilled and tilted with people falling over, she spared a glance back over her shoulder to where the falling pirates were going. They were going overboard as the giant bull-frog tried to climb its way onto the sub, tilting the giant ship into the water as it tried to get towards the one who stabbed him in the hand—her. Charlotte's eyes narrowed in annoyance as they darted back towards the Heart Pirate Captain then to the giant amphibian before her and finally to the falling pirates. Charlotte twisted on her heel and bounded off towards the giant creature, her weapons flipped over to stab and rip it apart. But she wasn't able to.

"Don't you do whatever you want with our sub!" Shachi and Penguin hollered as they appeared between Charlotte and the beast, and in complete synchronization, the two landed a heavy punched on the beast's white underside, causing it to let go of the ship and plop back into the waters. The sub bounced back up instantly, catching the pirates that were still tumbling down to their doom with a big slap.

Pulling her face off from the deck, Charlotte made haste this time, spending no time on the thought of the males who had surprisingly helped her whether intentionally or not. She brought her karambit up, jabbing it into another fleshy fin as she slid past it from below, dragging her weapon across with her until the giant piece of fish fell off. It hollered in pain, but Charlotte continued to ignore it as she dodged the other beasts' movements, glad that large beasts were slow. Instead, she used the falling chunk of meat as a stepping stone, and ran up its long arm to slice its head off. The Sea King fell into the waters below as Charlotte remained on deck, panting hard. Her glare stone-hard as the distance between her and Law remained unchanged.

The battle had taken a turn for the worse and her constant running wasn't helping her. She was beyond tired. Her legs cried for her to stop and her stomach still felt as if it was deformed by the bear's giant paw. The number of sea kings had only dropped by two throughout the whole time. One of them wasn't even her doing. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Charlotte tried to catch her breath. _I need… to get… to Trafalgar._ Even her thoughts were tired as she faced off against creatures much larger than her with a lot more strength then she did. Unfortunately, things weren't looking up for her as another Sea King rose from the depths of the sea before her.

"Damn it," Charlotte panted, leaning on her weapon. "Stop spawning!" She hollered as she threw the scythe like a boomerang. A dinosaur-fish head slipped off its long neck as the sharpened blade made a clean cut before swerving around. Slipping her finger through the finger ring, she let its spin slow before grabbing the handle. Charlotte could feel herself fall backwards with its movement. Gritting her teeth at the impact, Charlotte felt like her arm was being ripped off as she planted her feet firmly against the ground, determined not to fall to her own attack.

Another cry erupted from the herd as another beheaded Sea King fell back into the sea. Charlotte had expected to be attacked by the replacement Sea King that came to take the fallen's place, but the attack never came. Instead, a shout from someone she had forgotten came, "Bepo!" Law called.

Bepo stood before the still chained Supernova kicking a Sea King in the face. He wasn't the only one who had gotten on board to fight against the oversized sea creatures. Shachi and Penguin were also on board, defending the ship from further damages. Charlotte wasn't the sole defender against the strange combination of a monster.

"Captain!" Shachi warned as he saw the huntress leap again towards their faved captain. But it was too late, the assassin had slipped her sickle into the hold of the ropes binding Law and was now pulling him away from Bepo and the Cow-Fish.

Charlotte made haste, finding strength when she had none. Her pride as a hunter wouldn't allow her prey to fall hands to another beast. She was the one with the perfect track record and as much as she may say she doesn't care for it, losing her perfect streak to a Sea King was just plain pathetic! Not to mention, the millions of beris she could feel slip from her pocket like crumbs from bread if that was to happen. She was not going to let that happen. Not in a million chance! She rather use collectors _and _kill Law than to have him kill by someone... or something else.

"Here, but I'm not undoing the cuffs." Charlotte told as she sliced the rope bounding Law's arms to his chest down, her now bare hand grazing past his. The dark sea stone cuff remain holding his arms a feet apart. "I'm can no longer guarantee your safety." She explained, her pride refusing to allow a defenseless individual in her hands die.

Law glanced at the uncharacteristically noble hunter as she faced the monsters without another word. The ropes that had been slowly crushing the air out of him now pooled around him like harmless twine.

The assassin stood, barely able to keep herself upright in her poor excuse of a copy of Law's room she had just created. Her erratic breathing was obvious with the rapid rise and fall of her shoulders. Anymore and she would be faint from lack of energy, leaving her prey to the Sea Kings. Not that she already wasn't quite open. With her current state, it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. In addition, she had left her back wide open to him—her prey. The one she just released from captivity. The one who had to suffer from her constant orders. The one with the most motive to kill _her._

Bepo was standing right there with his nodachi in the crook of his arm. He may still be cuffed with sea stone, but he was also a skilled swordsman. It wouldn't even take a second for his to grab his large kanata, unsheathe it and land a perfect cut in the girl. Law wasn't nothing without his Devil Fruit powers, he was a feared swordsman and she was not without his grasp.

Even though he should have killed the hunter who forced him to listen to everything her every will like a tiny rodent incapable of doing anything by himself, he didn't. Instead, he found himself staring at the tall lady who so stupidly—or bravely—strolled onto his ship, challenged him, bested him with _his _ability, and had the gulls to order him around. A lot. Despite all of these moves that normally and still does tick off the doctor, he was intrigued by the girl who could so honestly leave herself open to the one individual with the most motive to kill her. Not only had she done this once, she had done this many times in the last two days: earlier with Bepo, again when clearing the supply close, once more the night prior and now. She was not your average day lady, she was something else. Something that Law wouldn't mind playing with before getting rid of, oh, so easily. Besides reading her would be a great challenge and way to improve his calculative abilities.

Consciously or not, Charlotte had left her back completely open to the man. Her eyes focused selectively on the strange chimeras rising from a wine-red sea. It reminded the doctor of when she had tricked him. She had the same eyes as then; the same determination that causes her to block out the world and focus only on the task at hand. As much as her determination had struck respect from the adult, but it had left her just as open to any ministrations from outside that narrowed focus.

Law's smile tugged downwards. Was she committing suicide?

The purple orb flashed before disappearing, retracting back into Charlotte, before it was even used. Charlotte stood up straight, her shoulders fell into a steady rhythm, and she let her determined eyes hide behind closed lids. She forced her body to relax despite the ominous aura that pulled at every fibre of her being to fight. But the lack of sight only made the killer stench float around her, coiling itself around her until it clawed at her throat, desiring her fear and panic. It was futile, even if it was to claw until she bleed, Charlotte would not grant it its desire. Charlotte continued with her meditation, commanding her body to behave.

Charlotte was going to win this battle, if not, she'll lose her everything that made her who she is. Charlotte was going to win, even if she had no more strength left. If she was out of stamina then she'll end this without moving. She has done it before and she will do it again! She'll end from the spot where her boots met the wooden deck! The purple room expanded from the girl, doubling in size quickly until it covered a good portion of the ground around her, even going as far as to reach one of the Sea Kings.

_How peculiar._ Law thought, grinning to himself. The scene before him was changing yet again. The air around the hunter had changed. The task she had decided to focus on was obvious. This turnaround had happened after Bepo had blocked the attack meant for him. _To take on the responsibility of the safety of those you hold captive._

"Bepo," Law called for his first mate's attention. Change of plans.

A wet substance wrapped around her, causing her legs to feel like groundless stubs at the mercy of the liquid's will. The giant room she had gathered her remaining energy to build instantly evaporated. It wasn't until the substance begin to cause a familiar faint feeling that she realize what it was.

_Water?_ She thought as she leaped into the air, avoiding another attack. Her eyes followed the orbs of translucent liquid that bounce from the attack.

Her toes touched broke the thin layer of water first. Her violet hair whipped around as she noticed the deck empty. Had she failed to notice the crew jumping ship after she released their captain? But would a crew actually abandon the ship that has carried them for years? But then again it was sinking...wait, wasn't this a submarine?

"How long do you intend to stand there, Miss?" Law asked, a sadistic smirk on his face. It didn't seem like he cared whether or not she entered the hatch from which he so leisurely stood, half leaning on the open hatch with his crossed around his chest. If he didn't, he would gladly watch the result of the once one-sided fight that now holds an unknown ending, and if she did, well he'll just as enjoy watching her deal with his crew. The squabble she had with Bepo wasn't entirely boring. Charlotte had proven to be one of his more interesting specimens, even if she proves to be out of his grasp... for now at least.

She glanced back to where she once stood. The place she pledge to finish the monsters. She had moved. "Where are we going?" Charlotte replied, her eyes narrowing on the top half of the man seeing as that's the only portion of him she could see. He had probably ordered for the submarine to descend. Charlotte knew she couldn't stand in water much longer before she starts feeling its full effect, but could she really trust the man who told his crew to sail into the Calm Belts just to get rid of her enough to be lock under a hatch with?

"Back to the Grand Line. Wasn't there an island you want to get to?"

Her eyes narrowed. Why was Law offering her a way to Sabaody Archipelago now? Especially after he had made his move and it was working. Plus, doesn't he know that she'll be handing him over to the authorities as soon as they land. What was the doctor planning? She already made the mistake once to think that he was cooperative, and look where that got her. She spent a good half day fighting the giant mutants of fish. What exactly was his plan?

Hearing the cries of new Sea Kings rising from the sea, spilling scarlet drops of sea water all over the place, Charlotte made her decision. She'll gamble with the Heart Pirates, and if anything goes wrong... she still had Law's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 3!**

**I would like to thank Lucy Jacobs for her feedback! I've changed some things about Charlotte ability, the Gisu Gisu no Mi or the Copy Copy Fruit so that she didn't seem to be overly powerful with the ability. The conditions of her ability is that she must come into physical contact with the person with the ability she's copying in addition to knowing how the power works. Also, it is very draining so she can only use it for about thirty minutes before she runs out of energy.**

**On a different note, the purple mark on Charlotte's back is the Hoof of the Soaring Dragons, if that wasn't made clear!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**As always, feel free to review and leave creative criticism. If you don't feel like posting, you can always email me!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Last Updated: **10-26-15

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, but I do own the OC, Charlotte

* * *

Chapter 3.

"This isn't Sabaody!" Charlotte groaned as she stared out at the brightly lit and colorful island before her. Her platinum blue-purple eyes twitched at the disgusting array of contrasting color that was probably flashy enough to cause seizures. It was as if someone blended crayons, kool-aid and playdoh together in a blender without the cap on. Or a volcano puked out rainbows instead of lava. Whoever… or whatever caused this atrocious array of colors must have been color blind or just blind in general.

"This is Rainbow Pudding Island, Captain." Hubert, one of the ships navigator, announced. He was holding a large map in his hands while snapping his head back and forth between the map and the island before us. "Yep, this is Rainbow Pudding Island…"

"Men, prepare to board the island. We need to stock up on supplies." Law announced. He didn't really care what the island was called. All he care about was his depleting stock. They weren't able to stock up on Shady Island with the way things turned out, but that wasn't going to stop him now. Or his crew as it seems. The sun-deprived pirates on board were cheering loudly at their captain's orders. As soon as yellow submarine surfaced, every pirate onboard rushed from their stations towards the deck, breathing in fresh air and enjoying the warmth of the sun on their skin.

Snapping out of her color-induced hallucinations, the huntress spun on her heel and held her palm out, hovering it inches away from the black smiley roger on a certain yellow shirt. "Hold up!" She called. She narrowed her eyes at the rope-free Law. Again. "Who says anything about staying on this island?" She questioned while glaring daggers at the taller male.

"Captain did!" Came a cheerful reply from a Heart Pirate. His cheerful nature quickly diminished under the cold glare of the huntress.

"No one's getting off! We're going straight to Sabaody. And I mean Sabaody this time!" Charlotte said the last part towards the white bear, her voice laced with a warning. "No more pit stops."

"Sorry…" The dejected navigator responded quickly, dropping his head to the floor.

"Good, now get us going." Charlotte said smugly. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for the crew to move. But no one did, all of them just stood there, staring at her and the still sulking navigator, waiting for one of them to say something. "Well…?" Charlotte continued, but the lack of movement still remained. The Heart Pirates were staring at her wondering if she really didn't know.

"We can't go yet." Law finally spoke.

"And why not?" Charlotte met the male's gaze with an equally cold glare. If this was another one of his plans…

"The log pose has to settle before we could move to the next island." Law explained, his voice still calm with an icy edge.

"Just reset it then!"

…

Law strode across the open dirt path of the psychedelic island, his attention focused on the smaller girl with wavy violet hair trailing down the small of her back, curiously._ Had she really not know how a log pose worked? _Law watched, trying to read the girl who was buying things with their money. The hunter had to be told several times over how a log pose worked as if they were teaching a child. There was only boredom and annoyance on the girl's face. Boredom from the lack of want to understand then annoyance for why it didn't work her way. Then and now, as she and Law continued down the marketplace, collecting the supplies needed for the next trip. The log pose wouldn't settle for another eight hours meaning that they had eight hours to collect all the stock they needed.

"Care to explain how you managed to get to Shady Island if you didn't even know the basics of navigation on the Grand Line?" Law questioned as Charlotte brought some snacks using the Hearts Pirates money of course.

"I usually stowed away on the ships of the individuals I've hunted, waiting for an opening. That's how I got to Shady Island a month ago." Charlotte smiled sheepishly as she glanced back at the male. Law wasn't sure if she was proud in her hiding skills or ashamed in her lack of navigational skills. Though it was a surprise how she managed to get this far.

"Here, eat." She ordered, shoving a bun in his face. She watch as the doctor's brow twisted together and his lips pulled into a line as he stared at the piece of wheat-flour as if it was a poisonous devil-monster. Law was not a fan for wheat pastry or any pastry really. Especially not bread. There was no way that the hat wearing-captain was going to eat some flimsy bread as if he was a mere beggar on the street. So, the tall man continued to stare at the atrocious food inches from his convulsed face. "It's not poisonous you know." Charlotte muttered, staring around the piece of food towards the man. It was obvious behind his scowling face that he didn't seem to trust the food in front of him too much.

"I don't eat bread." Law finally managed to say. With that, the man just continued on walking while the piece of bread remained in the air with the shocked woman.

"Don't eat bread?!" Charlotte voiced her the words that finally settled in her mind in a loud scream causing the doctor to glance back at her with a quirked brow. Flushing slightly, Charlotte jerked her face to the side as if she didn't just scream out a thought. Her eyes straining to look anywhere but where the doctor was. They settled for the reason why she was in this mess anyway. She smiled at the neglected bun in her hands. _More for me! _She thought happily and shoved the bun into her mouth. Unlike the captain, Charlotte absolutely loves bread and would never forsake it for anything. Sure, there were others things in the world, probably tastier things too, but bread was bread. And there was nothing that could beat that. At least not in the hunter's mind.

Charlotte's movements slow to a halt as she caught sight of a poor kid, wrapped in dirty rags that looked as if it was infested with God know what. He was sitting on the corner of a curb with a tin can before him. The tanned boy was tiny, much tinier than males his age; the way his bones jutted out made the tanned skin that stretched over his frame didn't help much but add to his fragility. Nor was the way he tucked his boney knees under his dirty face. His face was covered in soot, almost making his face as dark as his tangled and messy locks. There was a cardboard sign beside the boy where the words 'SPARE FOOD PLEASE. ANYTHING WOULD DO' were crudely drawn.

Law turned back towards the girl he was with to tell her to pay up as she had confiscated the pirate's finances only to see that she wasn't even with him. She was two stores back, standing before a young orphaned male. Immediately he could tell that the boy was suffering from starvation. _He would die within a few weeks._ Law concluded. His bored face piqued with interest as he watched the girl stand before the kid with the same tunnel vision as he has often see her do when focusing on something. It was the same thing he saw when Charlotte thought of a way to defeat him, not that he would admit his defeat (he much rather call it temporary surrender), and when she cleaned up the infested supply closest and once again when she stood between him and the Sea Kings. _Such unnecessary dangers to adapt_, Law smirked at the sight. She would be such an easy target now. With her tunnel vision, Charlotte would forget her surroundings. All anyone needed to do if they wanted to finish her was attack her and she'll be down in an instant. But lucky for Charlotte, Law had no intentions of ending her life at the very moment, at least not when the crew still have yet to figure out where she has placed his heart or the key to the seastone still wrapped around his wrists.

Charlotte's movement brought the man out of his sadistic thoughts of what he'd do to her after he's freed. Law's eyebrow raised in confusion at the sight of the girl, taking out of a loaf of bread, breaking it in half to fit into tin can without tipping it over, and placing it inside the makeshift bowl the child had made. The boy quickly thanked her, smiling broadly at her. He would have seen the confliction and confusion that crossed Charlotte's face at his response if he wasn't beaming so happily. The huntress, surprisingly, not expecting that kind of a response.

"Why did you give the boy your bread? The kid had nothing to offer you." Law questioned as Charlotte neared them.

Charlotte shrugged absentmindedly, then as if remembering the question, she glanced at the man questioningly. Why would he need to give her anything back? It wasn't as if they were trading or negotiating. "He looked hungry and I had some food." She stated as if that was reason enough to help a mere stranger. The boy was hungry and she just happened to have bread. One plus one equals two in Charlotte's mind. "Besides, you said you weren't going to eat any."

Changing the topic, Charlotte glanced towards the vender they were next to. Her eyes went wide at the sign. "You need to buy water?! You're sailing in a giant pool of water and you want to buy more?!" She exclaimed, snapping her head back towards the taller doctor as if he had gone insane while the he and the store clerk did the same back to her.

"You can't drink salt water." Law stated easily.

Charlotte's wide-open mouth shut quickly and her eyes darted away to the side, only to dart away when she saw the store clerk giving her the same look. Grumbling, the slightly embarrassed girl swapped the coins with the barrels quickly. Pulling on the edge, she thrust the barrels towards Law roughly. "H-here," she said as she quickly continued down the street.

"Wait. I need four barrels."

Drilling her heels into the ground, Charlotte whipped her head back. "You need how many now?"

"Four." The amused quirk of his lip was the only sort of emotion on his face as he stared off at the fuming woman standing before him. She was shaking in effort of containing herself. Taking ugly large stomps back towards them, she slammed the coins onto the counter with a loud _slap _followed by a loud _thud_ when she dropped the barrels onto the ground.

"There!" Charlotte huffed and turned to leave when a cough made her freeze. Slowly inching backwards, she shot Law a glare daring him to test her again. He lifted his chained hands then dropped them next to the barrels. Rolling her eyes, Charlotte started cursing under her breath as she lifted the barrels onto a cart.

Charlotte spared the poor boy one last glance, her eyes darkening at the sight slightly before seemingly shaking herself out of it and turning away.

"He could have just eaten the ground. He didn't need your help." Law muttered bluntly after noticing her pained stare. The ground to of Rainbow Pudding Island was in fact made out of pudding. If the kid was smart enough, he would have used his tin can as a spoon and scoop up the free food that he was sitting on. Then he wouldn't be starving. But Law said nothing to the boy and nothing more to the hunter as he continued on behind her, also paying the dying boy no attention. He looked at the violet-haired woman before him. _Aren't you cruel?_ He smirked at the oblivious girl. _Making the poor boy become dehydrated from a piece of evil bread._

"Hurry up," Charlotte called offhandedly, not even 100% sure if he was following her or not. Her mind focused back on the smile of the boy she had helped. It was so bright, lighting up all his features and erasing the pitiful weight of everything else he had been through. It made him seem like a regular kid instead of half dying boy. The smile had carried on so much hope that it didn't seem reflective or right on the boy who was suffering so much from the world. It was just like the smile she saw years ago.

"_Why are you helping me?" Charlotte muttered as she stuck her arm out to the forty year old man who was reaching between kairoseiki bars to wrap some kind of cloth around her bleeding forearm. She didn't know much about the man who was patching her up, in fact she had ran as far away from him as she could in her tiny slimy cell when she first saw him. Or rather his deformed hand reaching out to her through two bars. He had been demanding for his arm and Charlotte had thought he was a demon. _

"_Because you and I are the same." She raised her eyes to stare at the man before her waiting for him to continue his train of thought, so he brought his free hand towards the large collar on his neck, giving it a good yank. Charlotte's eyes dropped towards the large metal choker wrapped around her tiny neck. She gave a knowing nod as a sign of understanding though they both knew she did. He tightened the soiled cloth across her arm, patting it lightly. He left his wounded hand on top of her. "You can cry now. It'll be fine." He smiled brightly at her snot filled face with tears brimming at the corner of her eyes yet not spilling. She had that look on her face the moment was she came back to her cell, cradling her numb arm. The smile came to her as a surprised. It was so bright, contrasting greatly with the dark cage they were in, and the rotten dark life they were forced to live. The smile carried a sense of happiness and relief that Charlotte never thought she could see in such a place. Charlotte did nothing but watch the half-dead man's smile before her tears seem to flow again. At the command the tears filed out, rolling down her bruised cheeks and own smile. _

"_T-thank you." The eight years old muttered through her sobs, feeling the warmth of his strangely soft hands over hers and the warmth from the bright smile he wore despite their dank lives._

The standing of hairs on her neck brought her back to reality. Something was coming. Charlotte leaped forward and appeared to the left of Law, pushing him away just as the blade grazed her back, cutting into her corset, but not her skin. Her karambit flung up as she turned around, in front of Law, to deflect the other incoming kunai. A dark circle surrounded Law as Charlotte dragged her leg around with her as she did a 360 degree check around Law. The huntress straightened up, her eyes cold as she glared at the three males surrounding her and a battle-ready Law.

"What do you want?" Charlotte asked, her voice ice cold. She already had a feeling of what the males wanted as soon as they attacked the defenseless male. They came for his bounty. They didn't care whether or not he was already captured, in fact they probably thought they could swindle their way past Charlotte. They were tactless hunters.

"That's Trafalgar Law, ain't it?" A short and round hunter smirked, holding his dagger towards the cuffed man. "I'm here for his head."

"His head is taken." Charlotte shot back. The comment only made Law glare at the violet-haired hunter.

"Doesn't appear so to Boton." Another hunter smirked, appearing beside the two. The man resembled a pig. His large belly barely contained by the stretch-out undershirt he wore. The only thing bigger or at least the same size to his belly was his large nose which was currently sniffing Law. He had a mace in both hands. "All Boton see is seastone."

"That should be enough for you to know he's off limits." Charlotte swung her leg towards the filthy pig who quickly dodged it, receding back to his spot a few meters back.

"Oh, don't you know the rules, Missy? Everyone's free game until they're dead." The last laughed an odd laugh. It sounded like a cross between a hyena and the gurgling sounds of the strangled. Though that annoying laughter wasn't what gained Law or Charlotte on edge, no, it was his weapons—long winding cat claws that curved as they touched the floor.

Law didn't like being spoken about as if he wasn't there. Especially not if they're trying to decide who he belongs to. He was Trafalgar Law. He didn't belong to anyone. But still, he did nothing but stand there, watching the smaller girl as she contemplated what the three hunters had just said. _Is she really wondering about that rule he said?_ He thought in disbelief. It was obvious that the hunter had just randomly stated it, and yet, the huntress before him was standing still with her brows furrowed together and a hand on her chin as she thought hard about it.

"Oh, that makes sense!" Charlotte exclaimed, nodding now. She could understand where he was coming from although the exact rule still eluded her. "But, which one of you is going to keep him if you win then?" The group stared at her, their eyes wide as if Charlotte had just said something completely outrageous instead of something sensible. "Or you guys like a team or something?" She added, taking in the awful neon colored outfits they were wearing. How she didn't see those blaring suits before was beyond her.

"No, we're not a team!" Their scream startled Charlotte; she didn't think they'd react with such bitterness.

"The one who'll take Law's head will be me, Kikiou the Scratch!" The male with the grotesquely long fingernails shouted before the other two, pointing at himself with a yellow tip nail.

"What'd did you say?! No, it shall be I, Gin." The knife-thrower, Gin, corrected, glaring at Kikiou.

"Boton should be the one to take Trafalgar Law!" The large pig-looking man exclaimed.

The three glared at each other, their weapons brandishing as they hissed at each other. All of them shouting that they'll be the one to take the bountiful of beri on his head, not anyone else. Their shouts soon turn into screams of frustration which turned into an all-out brawl when one of them threw a fist at another. Smoke engulfed the three novice hunters as they fought, already forgetting about their prey.

Law's bored eyes shifted from the uninteresting scramble before them towards the smaller girl. He knew she was tactical in her battles as proven when they fought. Not to mention that her skills were polished and well-experienced. Judging from the level of skill she had demonstrated and the level of skill that the hunters have shown, Charlotte could have easily taken on the three hunters without much issues, especially now that she had the chance to evaluate their fighting skills. Yet she was just standing there, with the now-impatient look on her face as the three idiots continued to fight. It didn't even look as if she was interested in their battle which mean that she probably wasn't processing their attack patterns and battle skills. But then what?

"I'll fight whoever wins!" Charlotte called happily, but she was met with only the sounds of the three fighting. Her face drop soon after when no one had answered her, she turned away from the raging group to Law with an annoyed look on her face, "Come on, let's go. This is boring. So, what else do we need before we can set off again?"

"Medical supplies, and any mechanical parts if they have any. We need spares. Though Shachi and Penguin should have that covered." He responded easily. He glanced didn't even glance over his shoulder.

"What?! So, we're not done?"

"If you thought we were, why did you even ask?"

"How much of those things do you need anyway?" Charlotte grumbled, as she trudged towards the market district.

Shouts and groans of protest was heard behind the couple as the three fighters realized their retreating figures. Muffles shouts of acknowledgements came after as they indeed recognized the two shrinking heads as Charlotte and Law. Slowly, the three came to realize what was happening; they were being tricked into fighting each other while the two gets away! Though that wasn't either of the two's intention. Infuriated, the three shoved aside their differences, coming to an agreement before readying their weapons and running towards the two shrinking figures.

"Hey!" A tired shout came from behind the two, causing them to turn around towards the three idiotic hunters. They looked battered and beat as they sucked air into their lungs only to have it be huffed out half a second later.

"Have you decided?" Law spared the girl a glance. She sounded excited.

The group nodded unanimously.

"So who do I fight?" Charlotte questioned, excitedly. She seemed more than happy enough to honour their rule and fight as she placed her fists out before herself like a boxer and lowered her stance.

"All of us!" Charlotte blinked shocked in response. Wasn't this going to be a one-on-one? "We agreed on whoever gets Law gets to keep him!"

Charlotte nodded her consent on their decision as the group leaped towards her, or more exactly to the person behind her – Law.

Nothing happened at first. No one moved, both sides testing and analyzing each other and one another. Whoever made the first move will have their moves read. That was the unanimous thought as they both did nothing to stare each other down. The three hunters were now spread out, a good three meters away from them, circling the two in a semi-circular shape. Charlotte's eyes darted back and forth, between the three hunters, never pausing too long on one in case someone else moved. The three of them didn't look as if they were much to handle, at least not alone, but together, Charlotte had no clue. She wasn't much of a group fighter. The girl tightened her stance as she wished that she had prior information about the three nameless hunters. They had given her their names, but they held no epithet, which could mean one of two things. One, they're really weak and can't even get an epithet or two, they have never ever been caught doing anything big. However, judging from their colorful choice of colors, they seem to be native to Rainbow Pudding Island. So, it was most likely the first. But the grins on their faces was leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Or maybe that was just the vivid colors they were wearing.

A movement beside her cause Charlotte to tense. _When did they…_?! Her thoughts trailed as she realized that it was only Law that had move. She watched Law step out from beside her and before her. His face hidden from view. The chain jangled as he walked out into the dead man's space between the two stalemated sides.

"I do not require your protection, Miss Charlotte." His voice was flat, not in sense of peaked anger, but more like monotonous boredom. He could easily take care of himself. He wasn't also going to sit idly by as they speak of him like some trophy to be won around. He was a captain! Not a paperweight.

"Ah, look at him! He thinks he can go against us!" Kikiou laughed, throwing his long fingers back as he bent slightly at the waist and shook from laughter. His cries were soon followed by a snorting Boton and a 'shishishi' from the knives-thrower, Gin. Suddenly, the laughter stopped together altogether and a seriousness filled its place. The contrast was so sudden and so sharp that Charlotte had even wondered if she had imagined the whole laughing ordeal. But she wasn't given much time to decide when Kikiou dashed forward, lunging for Law's neck.

"And how do you plan to fight when you're cuffed in seastone?" Charlotte rebutted as she pulled on the grey seastone chain with her gloved hands, pulling Law back as she brought her other arm up to block the incoming furry of nails.

Law planted his foot down firmly, not letting even an exhausted sigh slip pass his thin lips as he glared at the girl before him. "I am not nothing without my devil fruit ability."

"I know that! But Seastone does more than restrict one's devil fruit ability." Charlotte responded, sparing a glance back towards the male_. _Seastone not only disable a devil fruit user from using their abilities, it also drains any and all energy away from the user as a result of its similar sea properties. Yet, throughout the day, Law hadn't shown a single sign of weakness. Not as he casually strolled in down the marketplace in line with Charlotte. Not as he brought the barrels of water and rum that they had purchased or the bountiful supply of food. Throughout it all, his pride had pushed him to hold his head up high, and not falter in any of his movements, no matter how tiring it may feel. But just because he didn't show any signs of fatigue from the cuffs doesn't mean he wasn't affected.

He once again couldn't understand the girl's actions. One moment, she'll be cruel and merciless and the next she'll be caring and worried. He was her hostage, was he not? She cuffed him with the only weakness known to devil fruit users without even the slightest bit of hesitation and yet she just gave him an apology just now for having to use them. Although grateful that she had chosen not to voice out the exhaustion, he didn't need anyone's protection when it comes to a fight. He was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Law took another step out only to get pulled back again by the girl, allowing him to dodge a knife. Law's eyes narrowed at the sight of the purple liquid coating the tip of the blade. It was poisoned. "Tch," Law clicked as he realized that the hunter's blade would have struck him if it wasn't for her. However, whether she knew what she had done wasn't certain to the doctor anymore as her attention seemed focus on the Kikiou and his winding fingernails. She seemed to be taking extra precaution to stay away from the yellow nails. Were they also poisoned?

"Are you that scared of my claws?" Kikiou laughed, throwing his head back with his hand again. His shoulders raising and dropping in sharp movements as another strange laugh escaped his open lips.

"Not at all," Charlotte whispered as she appeared in the air beside the laughing male. "I just didn't want to be touched by those filthy things you call 'claws'!" She responded as she roundhouse kicked the male's backward bending hand, breaking the long nails as they dug into his head, effectively killing the man. She glanced down at the hunter, her head held up high. "Next time, cut your damn nails, you cat-wannabe."

Charlotte wasted no time as she charged towards the knife thrower, dodging the blades that were perfectly aimed at her. The pattern had been established after the third knife. Two lefts and a right. Then the pattern would repeat again. "You're going to need to up your game if you don't want end up like that guy." Charlotte warned. She was now barely a meter away from the male. A few more steps and this boring one-sided fight would be over. _Seems like it's over._ Charlotte thought as she took another step in. He was now within her range.

Gin's frown made a quick 180 as it curved into a sinister growl. Quickly, he threw his knives out, two lefts and a right, but this time, his hands dipped back into his large ball-shaped body, pulling out four other knives, two in each hand, each colored brightly in a different color indicating the different poison it held, and threw them at the charging hunter at the last moment. He gave her no time to dodge.

_Left._

_Left._

_Right._

Charlotte sighed as she recognized the same pattern as before. She quickened her pace, pushing on her legs harder as she dodged the three measly knives easily. _There'll be a two second break before the next three knives come. _But those two seconds never came. Four other colorful knives were hiding directly behind the other three knives she had just dodged. Her eyes widened as the tip of the kunai appeared right before her eye. _Shit!_ Charlotte pushed all her weight back as fast as she could, trying to create some distance between her and the knives. But it was too late.

"Shishishi!" Charlotte tumbled into the ground as she rolled back, face planting with an ungraceful 'plop' on the unsurprisingly soft pudding ground. Four blades stuck out from her right wrist and forearm. In the little space she had managed to make, Charlotte did the only thing she was able to do at the time. Block the poison blades… with her arm. "That's what you get for underestimating me, idiot! They're poisoned. Now you die." He laughed, before turning his attention on the fuzzy hat wearing adult. "You're mine now."

"Not so fast." A large spike bludgeoning weapon fell down from above the short-round male who quickly dodge to the side, avoiding the strike. Gin's eyes widened at the hole that appeared beneath the large mace when Boton managed to dislodge his weapon. That hit would have been enough to kill Gin. The hole was the same size of him. "Law is coming with Boton." At the declaration, Gin's eyes narrowed.

"No, I killed the girl, I get the prisoner!" Gin shouted, throwing his thin arms around him in large gestures. Hidden in those gestures were blades that he kept propelling at the larger male. "Then we're going to go to Sabaody!" He pushed off his skinny legs as he dodged to the side again. His weapons doing nothing but bouncing off the large metal head of the spiked mace.

"As if Bloody Boa could be killed by such weak attacks." Gin's eyes widened at the name. Then dropped to the struggling girl he had been pushed to. She was indeed wearing the crimson-red muffler.

"Bloody Boa? That girl is Bloody Boa? The one rumored to have defeated an army of pirates and beheading their captain, singlehandedly, when she was only six using nothing but a spoon?!" His shouted had Law quirking his brow and was shadowed by the whooshing sound of Boton quickly bringing down both of his maces to crush the body that was slowly getting up, forcing her back down.

The pudding ground rippled upon impact, but the attack didn't stop there. Boton drilled the two large spiked clubs, grinding the girl's bones until they were nothing but ashes. "Now, she's dead. You're welcome." Boton replied, and lifted one club to rest over his shoulder lazily. "Boton will take Law as a reward for saving your ass." He gestured to Law with the other mace.

Gin moved quickly before the large male, stopping his stomping steps that made the floor jiggle under his weight. "You saved my ass?! Yeah, right! She was hit with _my_ poison. She would have been dead whether you crushed her or not. Law's mine."

"Bloody Boa can't be done in by poison. Boton heard she eats poison for breakfast."

"Shishishi, yeah right, as if anyone could do that! Besides my poison are the best in the world! Anyone who gets hit by them dies an excoriating, slow and painful death."

"Can the poison go through steel?" A voice called and Law glanced around the two hunters towards the hole. The hole that Boton's large mace had made was empty.

"What are you talking about? Of course not! It has to touch skin." Gin answered instantly.

"Oh, great! How long does it take for the poison to spread once it touches skin?"

"Once the poison is absorbed into the body, it only needs five seconds to before it kills the target. The target will first feel drain and paralyzed, unable to move or even scream, as the poison slowly melts their inside, causing them to twitch violently as they drown in their own fluids…" Gin incessant and oddly descriptive mumbles faded as his mind finally recognized the voice. It wasn't the same deep rolling voice of the piggy man before him, this once was much higher… almost feminine in nature. Gin glanced behind him. His eyes jumped out of their sockets as a violet-haired girl who was standing up straight, plucking out the knives from her arms with ease. She wasn't swimming in her own bodily fluids or even shaking. She was just casually picking out the knives that were embedded into her arm. Or what should be her arm. "Did you actually eat poison for breakfast?"

"No." She gave him a look, questioning if he was crazy or not as she dropped the four blades into the soft jelly-like substance she was standing on before she stripped off her gloves, revealing the karambit she had underneath that stopped the knives from breaking her skin. "Five seconds then." She grabbed the knives as they bounced back up and tossed them towards Gin. She charged after the knives, using her knees and to shove two of the knives deeper into his flesh, earning a strangled cry from the male. "Five… four… three… two… one." She smiled goodbye to the frothing and twitching ball beneath as the ground underneath her became dark. She turned around to see Boton swinging his mace down at her.

Charlotte cringed at the sight of the man's smaller body caving in under the weight of the massive weapon as she leaped away from the attack. Sounds of his bones breaking could easily be heard. If the man wasn't dead from his own poison, then there was no doubt that he's dead now. Taking her eyes off the deflated male now oozing melted organs infused with blood from his nose, eyes, ears and mouth, she addressed the remaining hunter. "So, you've heard of me. Although the details may be a little off." She never killed anyone using a spoon before nor was she six when she killed Rigs nor does she eat poison as a hobby. That was just insane. Who does those things?

"It's hard not to when you make such a name for yourself." Boton responded. He lifted two maces to his shoulders as he sucked in a great breath and bellowed, "But you aren't the only one here with a name. Boton is the 'Crusher'!" With that the large man charged forward.

"Crusher?" Charlotte repeated. Testing the name on her tongue as the much larger male shook the ground with every step. "Crusher." She repeated. Her attention completely off the large male now only a few steps away. She continued to stay still while the man brought his club above his head. His shadow looming over the smaller woman. "I've never heard of you." She answered, looking up at the last moment before the mace came down. Charlotte's eyes widened at the man's large mace inches from her nose and she leaped to the side, barely dodged the incoming mace. When had he gotten so close? "Since you have an epithet, you must be strong." She gripped the unsheathed karambit tighter. An individual with an epithet means that he has been known. Yet she didn't know anything about him, and he does about her. However, now the battlefield is one-on-one, something Charlotte knows extremely well. She smirked as brought her fists up and squared her shoulders. Gripping the blade in a mantis hold, ready to sling out at the much larger male while her other hand was palm out before her.

Charlotte bounded forward with a twist of her heel. Boton seem ready for her though as he spun the mace above his head with a flick of his wrist before sending it down towards Charlotte. The huntress didn't bounce or jump away like she had done previously, instead she tilted her body so the weapon just brushed passed her, close enough that she could feel the air warping around the giant weapon, but not close enough for the spikes to graze her. Using her open palm, she cuffed Boton's large wrist, pulling it down to keep his arm extended while she slid her curved sickle up along his arm towards his face. Before she could cut him, the wind wrapped again as another mace came towards her. Quickly, Charlotte crouch to dodge the second mace, but not before flipping her blade around so it dug into Boton's flesh as she drew it down. Ignoring the man's yowls, she continued, jabbing the point of her blade into the hairy flesh of his belly several times until the large man tried to attack her again.

"That hurts!" Boton yowled, tears pooling at his incredibly tiny eyes hidden behind folds of fatty meat. He gripped his large maces again but instead of trying to play whack a mole with Charlotte, the male threw the oversized weapon as if it was a baseball. It rammed into the building beside her, crushing it as if it was nothing. Charlotte stared at the aftermath, surprise to say the least. Just how much weight can the man throw? Her shock didn't last long as a growing _thomp thomp_ sound resonated around her and the ground jiggled slightly. Boton was coming. Charlotte spun the blade around her index finger, switching the grip to a regular one as she readied herself for the incoming male.

One thing about Boton was that he is a very, very large male. He was easily twice the size of Charlotte. However, unlike the huntress, he was mostly comprised of thick layers of fatty meat over hardened muscles. It was almost like he was insulated by the layers of fat that he wore around him. Because of his large stature, he could probably beat Charlotte when it comes to weight alone. Any attacks with his weight put into it could easily knock the much smaller lady off her feet, but his large structure also cause him to be extremely slow, especially with his short, pudgy legs with very limited strides, and very loud, giving away any sense of stealth he had. This information combined with the fact that Charlotte was very light on her feet made it almost impossible for the man to hit her. So it was no surprise when Charlotte slipped past the large man's attacks and hooked the man's meaty arm with her weapon, the tip already pressing painfully into the space underneath the elbow bone. What she didn't expect was the fact that from the collected amount of fat on his arms, the weapon wasn't digging deep enough to strike the nerve endings there. His layer of fat was so thick that it acted like a shield against her attack, nullifying any effect that it could have had. Boton stared at the girl before an easy laugh slipped past his lips. "What are you doing?" He asked when Charlotte tried to force him down to leave the back of his neck open. He didn't bend, instead he just stared back at the girl with his almost non-existent eyes. "That tickles."

Charlotte eyes widened in realization that her attack wasn't doing anything. Quickly, she leaped back just as Boton reached towards her. She gritted her teeth and as soon as her feet touched the soft ground, she pushed off from it. This time she was aiming for his back. She ran up behind the male and slashed at his back, drawing a game of tic-tac-toe on his back as the man howl in pain once again. Charlotte tuck her chin deeper into her scarf as her eyes narrowed at the cut. They were deep with a nasty red color that stained the pig's flamboyant outfit, but that wasn't what irritated the hunter. She knew the feeling of slicing flesh and muscle well. And she wasn't feeling it. Each time she had cut the large, slow man, the cut had been too loose. It was as if she tearing through cotton. She had been dragging her blade through fat this whole entire time, leaving the muscle unharmed underneath. Not to mention, he seem fine despite all the gashes oozing blood on the male.

"You're fat." Charlotte stated bluntly as if she hadn't just offended the male.

"Boton isn't fat!" Boton screamed, turning around to face the girl, allowing the girl the amusement of see the baby tears that had formed in his small eyes. They looked big enough to engulf his sunken eyes. The small tears were gone with a blink, replaced by a new found fury as the man grabbed hold of his maces again. "Boton isn't fat!" He repeated and sprinted towards her.

Boton swung his large mace towards the nimble girl who quickly dodged the incoming attacks. He watched her focused eyes with amusement. Her eyes were analyzing his every move, calculating them, searching for a weakness or a break in his defense. Anything. He smirked, she was so focused that she didn't even realize where she was going. His black beady eyes glistened as her heel landed on a different pudding hill. "Don't think just because you're better than Boton because you hit Boton a few times. Boton is from Rainbow Pudding Island! Boton knows all the secret of this island!" The large bodied man leaped into the air and fell like a bullet into the gelatinous ground, causing a large rippling wave that slapped the much lighter huntress into the air. He soon followed as the ground returned to its original shape, shooting Boton like a bullet into the air after her. "Boton wants to see you try dodging in the air." He snorted. He gripped his weapons tighter, ignoring the blood that seeped from his open arm as he started to swing his clubs at her.

Charlotte's eyes widen as the mallet shot towards her, the spiked head appearing like a bullet towards her. Instinctively, Charlotte reached out, gripping nothing but air to pull or move her away from the incoming attack. She couldn't get away. She dropped like a meteor back into the ground below, piercing through the collagen-like surface of the pudding, and continuing through, drilling herself a hole.

…

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have gone with Captain?" Bepo questioned quietly, his paws tightening around the nodachi in his hands. He didn't like this. Captain being so far away from him without any way to defend himself. His sword wasn't with him and his devil fruit abilities sealed away with seastone. Law was basically a sitting duck out there. His ears pressed against his head, making it appear white.

"Captain consented to it." Shachi replied. It was clear from his tone of voice that he wasn't exactly fine with the order, but he wasn't going to question it. He knew Law. He wouldn't do anything without a reason to. He must have a plan. Still it was unnerving to have him alone with the huntress. If there was one thing about her that they know in the few days they've been together, it was that she was skilled. Dangerously so.

"But what if Captain gets attack and needs us?"

"Captain is able to take care of himself!" Penguin shouted with certainty. His hands balled next to him as he tried to stop himself from shaking. They were supposed to be Law's best team. They knew him longest too. If they were to break now just from a simple blemish on their road that would just be saddening. "Captain has made it out of worst situations than this." They all had. This was nothing compared to the journeys they had face. It was just a little blemish. "Besides, I doubt Hunter-san would kill Law." If she wanted to, she would have done it long ago. But she had already declared that Law was more valuable to her alive than dead. If anything, she would take care of keeping him alive. He was certain of it. If not, then she'll just have to deal with them.

The group froze, gripping onto the spare sub parts as the ground vibrated around them.

"E-earthquake?" Shachi suggested when the ground stilled.

"On an island made out of pudding instead of tectonic plates?" Penguin shot back. There was just no way that made any sense.

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo pushed past the two, running down the hall with the nodachi held up in the air. "I'm coming for you! Wait for me!"

"BEPO!" The two sighed. This was just great. Now they had to follow the panicked bear. Their tired complains were thrown out the window when the ground shook again and this time a white explosion appeared not to far off. It was from the direction that Bepo was running towards. Where their captain was. The two glanced at each other before darting off after Bepo.

…

"Boton wins!" The giant man snorted loudly as he landed with another ripple of the broken pudding. The hunter lodged somewhere inside the giant blob, forever encaged in the center of the hilly pudding with no way out and nothing for her to grab and haul herself out. He grinned happily at his work, unable to see the lady through the dark hole. He may not be strong enough to kill her, but he didn't have to. Not when she stuck ten feet under with no way out. She'll die in there on her own eventually. He turned towards his prize, ignoring the fallen corpses beside him, he made his way towards the still tied male with the fuzzy white hat. "That means, Boton get you. Now Boton just needs to bring Law to Sabaody!" His laughter ceased when he noticed that Law wasn't frozen in fear at his manly display, but rather he seemed completely uninterested in the folds of events. Law turned away from the hole in the ground where Charlotte was and stared back at Boton bored. Seeing the man so calm before him, after he had just defeated _the_ Bloody Boa pissed him off. Law should be grovelling at his feet! He was the hunter who now owned him! Law should be fearing of his demise. Lifting the thin male in his large hands, Boton lifted him so they were of eye level. His grip turned crushing as he saw the still bored face on Law's face. He grinned when Law gritted his teeth from the pressure now applied onto his ribs and arms. "Boton can kill you if Boton wants to." At the last word, his grip tightened even more until the sound of straining bones could be hear.

Before Law could replied with any kind of an answer, a white gash appeared between them. It lasted for but a second, and was quickly replaced by a flood of red. Boton stared at the rushing red separating him from Law like a wall for a moment before the pain recognized in mind. Boton fell to his knees, clutching his forearm and staring at the stump that is now his wrist, while a scream ripped through his shaking body. Tears flooded his small eyes as he stared at the crimson red flesh with the one white rod in the middle on the floor before him. In the once crushing and now loose grip of the giant flesh was none other than Law. A smug look now rested on his once bored features. Thoughts of how and why and curses became mixed into incomprehensible garbage as anger and pain, especially pain, filled his mind.

"Why Sabaody?" Boton's shaking froze as he felt the sharp cool metal dig at the back of his neck. Slowly his black eyes darted from his stump to the boots next to him. He didn't have to look up to see who was now shoving his head to the floor. The blood-colored tails of a scarf was enough to tell him who it was. Instead of glancing up, his eyes continued their slow crawl to the hole where he was certain he pummeled the girl to. They widened slightly at the sight of the large cut that erupted from the center of a pudding towards them. The slice was deepest at the center of the pudding where Charlotte was once imprisoned and it became shallower as it travelled towards him, eventually not even scratching the ground as the attack continued through the air, slicing whatever was in its way—including his hands. She has used the cut as a stairwell to get out. The weapon bit deeper into his neck, bringing him back to his knees at the mercy of the merciless assassin. "Why not the collectors?" Charlotte rephrased. It was strange, two of the hunters had mentioned about going to Sabaody instead of using the regular trade routes—collectors. "Are they're no collectors on this island?"

A snort came from the beast pinned under Charlotte. "Collectors?! Who uses collectors anymore? The real money is at Sabaody!" Boton twisted his head towards his assailant slightly, ignoring the tip of the blade poking into his neck. His eyes shone in realization of the confused look on her face. "You don't know, don't you?" His fatty lips pulled into a grin. "Boton can tell you… if you let Boton live." He snickered.

Charlotte glanced down at the larger male coated in his own blood, causing him to look like some grotesque lab rat gone wrong with his open wounds with bulging muscles, fat and who knows what else. Her cool eyes looked even colder as she stared down at the deformed pig, not even considering his negotiation. "No one touches my prey. That includes you, Crusher." Charlotte pushed deeper and pulled her weapon back. The body fell like a stone onto the floor.

A smirk crawled across Law's shadowed face as he watched the lady standing over the decapitated body with not a care as she tucked her chin into the large muffler that matched the bloodied scene around her. Her right forearm was filled with small holes from the spikes that embedded their way into her arm when she throw it to block the last attack from Boton, while dirt, blood, and sweat covered her bruise-spotted skin. Yet she didn't seem to feel any of the pain or fatigue that ran through her body. Or at least it wasn't clear on her face. Her eyes were downcast and focused on the blooded blade in her and filled with a slight boredom now that the fight was over. Law's attention was pulled from his analysis of the strange girl before him when something bumped into his foot. It was Boton's head.

"Are you okay?" A blooded hand was stretched out towards him, palm up. Grey eyes followed the hole-filled arm towards the violet head woman. He raised a brow at the worried lady. "He didn't break anything, did he?" Her eyes darkened at the mention of the deceased, not from mourn, but rather displeasure and anger.

"Tch," Law ignored her wounded arm, climbing to his feet on his own. He scoured the bloodied corner of the marketplace, spotting the three colorful corpses quickly, before darting his eyes back towards the frowning girl now bandaging her arm with a strip of fabric she had ripped off one of the dead bodies. She had deemed the strip to be the only piece not revolting enough for her to puke at the sight of it. "This would have been quicker if you simply used my ability and cleaner." Law stated bluntly as he watched the girl very crudely address the wound with a simple 'Hnnn….'

The world around them went quite as Charlotte focused on treating her wound. Nothing but the sound of cloth ripping and rustling could be heard between the two. Law eyed the cloth Charlotte was using to wrap around her arm. It was half soaked in the blood of another and far too short to wrap around her forearm. But he said nothing about it and Charlotte did nothing to correct herself. Not that she knew what was wrong to begin with.

"_If you're hurt, you must always stop the bleeding." _

Charlotte smiled at the lesson her neighbouring cellmate had taught her as she pulled the cloth taught, securing the makeshift bandage on her arm. "You are currently my captive. That means whether you like it or not, when you are in my care, you are my responsibility. No harm shall come to you." She admired her crude work. "My fight, my powers."

Law directed his attention from the poor excuse of a bandage to his captor at the promise. His mouth drew into a thin frown at the determined look on her face. It wasn't that he couldn't read Charlotte—her emotions were like an open book—it was more like no matter what he read from the girl, he couldn't piece together an understanding of her. She would always do something that he hadn't thought of or expected. Something unexpected. It would have been easier if he couldn't read her, because then he'd know what to do. He'd just have to break the mask she was wearing and read the emotions underneath. That was simple. That he knew how to do. Instead, he's face with this dilemma.

Sticking her wounded arm into the air and grabbing the elbow with her other arm, Charlotte bent backwards slightly, stretching as she started back into the populated areas of the town. The battle had taken them quite a bits of ways away from the marketplace and they still had a few things they needed to get before they could head off to Sabaody Archipelago. And this time, they were for certain going to the mangrove island. Something strange was going on there and she was going to figure out what. Why was the collectors no longer used? Did it have something to do with her collectors dying? Whatever it was, Charlotte wanted to get to Sabaody now more than before.

He watched the girl as she stretched, catching sight if her ripped top back that they had forgotten. There was a purple branding peeking through the crack, but Law couldn't make much of it from the small glimpse he had before her violet locks covered it as she leaned back, stretching, and shoving her wounded arm at him in the process. "That's going to get infected." Law stated bluntly, his eyes focused on the forearm inches from his face. He couldn't take his eyes off the treatment the trapper had quickly done on herself… if it could even be called a treatment. It was bothering him… as a doctor.

Charlotte stared at him blankly.

"The bandage"—He pointed towards the stained cloth cutting off the blood flow to the rest of her right arm—"is contaminated. It'll infect your wounds and you'll have to cut off that arm or die." He elaborated bluntly. The look on his face devoid of any emotions of shock, surprise… or well any emotions really.

This time it was Charlotte who stared at Law, uncertain as to what he was plotting behind that mask of his. He couldn't be possibly telling her something that is beneficial to her, could he? Nah, it _had _to some kind of trick. She was his captor and he was her captive. Also, it seemed really farfetched that first aid could lead to death. Wasn't it supposed to increase one's survival of living? But then again, the trapper knew absolutely nothing about healthcare, not even the basic first aid. All she knew was what her neighbouring cellmate had taught her which was to stop the bleeding and that was what she had done. Isn't that good enough? But, Law… he's a doctor.

"Will this one do then?" She asked, holding up a piece of fabric still attached to the person wearing it. The fabric was snapped away from her hands as the girl pushed down on her long skirt and scurried away, angrily. "Guess not…" Charlotte sighed, glancing up at the sky.

"CAPTAIN!" The two turned to see the three incoming pirates. "Are you alright?" Each of them wore a worried face as they neared. The two patted the doctor down quickly, checking around him for even the tiniest scratch until the Captain had enough and shouted at them to get off. A synchronized sigh escaped the three's lips at his usual reaction.

Opening his eyes, Shachi came first to first with the bloodied mess that was Charlotte and almost screamed at the atrocious thing. "What happened?" It was as he looked up at the Charlotte that he realized she was covered in small scratches, dirt and some splotches of blood. She was in the exact opposite situation as Law. Actually, she were in the state that they had feared Law would be in. His eyes dropped back towards the blood-soaked makeshift bandage. She was wounded quite badly too.

"Nothing." Charlotte replied easily and continued past them. "Just some hunters wanting to steal your captain." She smirked evilly when the three pirates began to worriedly check their beloved captain again. This was her payback for her earlier embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**As promised, here's chapter four posted on the same week as chapter three! Sorry for it coming out so late, I was hopping to put it up earlier today or maybe last night. But since I was determined to post this before going to bed... here I am at 3AM publishing this. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue uploading this quick! ****I hope you guys enjoy it! I'm get so excited and motivated every time I see a new follower, favourite, or review. Honestly, you guys make me so happy with just one click of a button, you don't even know. Haha! So thank you guys for that and your support to this story! Please do not hesitate to tell me how you feel about this storyline and character or whatever. Any reviews, and criticism is greatly welcomed and appreciated it!**

**To address some of the questions/comments:  
**

**Yoshisaki Asuka: I hope to keep updating as long as I keep having time to write it! I'm very glad that you enjoy the plot and even more so for saying that she's not Mary-Sue like. Someone told me that they felt that Charlotte could be too powerful and so I added in constraints into her which I can see is very well received! So thank you for noticing that! Also, please let me know if you notice anything else that you think should be fixed as well!**

**Serinity750: Thank you for liking it! I hope you continue to!**

**Guest: (I don't know your name, sorry!): Thank you so much for loving my story. It makes me very happy to hear that you like it. To answer your concerns... Y****es, you are on the right track. The summary does explicitly hint that Law will come into possession of Charlotte's heart and he will. It just hasn't come up yet, but it will be very soon! So keep your eyes peeled?**

**As for the chapter two inconsistencies, I'm sorry that you were lost in that! I guess when I was writing it, I just kind of assumed that the reader will be able to kind of assume some things, but may I shouldn't have. So to fix those confusions you had. Law and Bepo were both found in the navigation room, yes, but when they surfaced, they also went to the bridge to face the sea kings... and Law was found in the room because he untied himself (which he often does much to Charlotte's annoyance). When Law was missing the first day, I assumed that the reader would assume that the Heart Pirates would and have looked for Law, but still couldn't find him, thus leading them to ask Charlotte for his whereabouts. Lastly, the trick with the blob isn't really a trick, I think, the blob was just the garbage that was kept in the storage room that Charlotte now lives in, pushed outside the door and then it "magically" came to life. The "magically" part will be revealed in the near future, I think in a chapter or two away, but you are right, it is hiding something. Can you guess what it is?**

**I hope that answers all your concerns if not, feel free to shoot me a message or just to let me know again!**

**Wow, that's long! Well without further ado... Chapter 4! (after the disclaimer of course!) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Last Updated: **07-06-15

* * *

**Disclaimer:**I do not own One Piece, only the OC Charlotte Marcellina

* * *

Chapter 4.

Charlotte huffed as she blocked another incoming attack. This time though she was sent back, making ugly drag marks into the grainy ground as she refused to fall over. She dragged her fist across her chin, wiping the sweat that had trailed there as she glanced out at the field before her. She was surrounded by hunters just like she had been on Rainbow Pudding Island, but this times she was surrounded by a lot more than just three hunters. And they weren't just regular hunters. They were at Sabaody Archipelago. The place where all the above average hunters dwell.

Charlotte looked past the crowd of hunters, spotting the familiar looking bar she was headed to. It stood just behind the wall of assassins before her. As usual, the building was shaped like a barrel with two staves fallen open as a doorway. It looked exactly the same as when she first ran through the holes made by the fallen staves, five years ago. _It really hasn't changed much, has it?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by another war cry as the male brought his broadsword towards Charlotte, two other hunters ran behind her, towards Law. Charlotte gritted her teeth as her sickle crossed with the man's sword. Their weapons were evenly matched as their arms both shook under the pressure. She glared at the man before her bitterly, trying to push his sword back but finding herself unable to. Her glare disappeared as the man before her smirked.

"Trafalgar!" Charlotte shouted and she slid her sickle down, dropping all the pressure she had been applying to the male, causing him to fall forward, unbalanced, as she turned towards her defenseless captive. She pushed forward, grabbing the nearest hunter by the back of his shirt and landing a punch in the face using the knuckle ring on her weapon for added emphasis. She tackled the other one, rolling away from Law with the male.

"Bad choice," The hunter scoffed as he managed to get on top of Charlotte, pinning her arms above her head. However, before he could do anything, his face paled as he felt incredible pain surge through his body starting from his groin. He toppled over, clutching his unmentionables with a face that resembled a gaping fish out of water.

Pushing herself up, Charlotte made haste back to her spot between Law and the hunters. There was still so many of them. She had already taken down five including the three she had just fought with, but there was still a good ten of them standing before her and she was already tired. Not only were these hunters far better in skill than the ones on Rainbow Pudding Island, they also worked together, something that the three novices weren't able to do, which weighed in Charlotte's favour. But now, it seemed as if Lady Luck had forgone her.

And she was right.

In the next few minutes, Charlotte was held in the air by her wounded arm, putting unnecessary strain on her forearm, causing the white bandages that Law had secured properly on her arm to stain red. The girl gritted her teeth as she glared through her messy locks towards the smirking man that held her in such an indignant way. It took all the strength she had left to just glare at the man. "Take Law." He said, jerking his chin towards the apprehensive male behind her. Charlotte eyes widened at the mention of Law, and she once again struggled to free herself from the crushing grip with her newfound energy. "Stop struggling." His order didn't do anything but cause the dangling girl to flop around more until she looked like a fish. "I said stop!" He shouted and raised his arm to slam her into the ground when a large hand wrapped around his, holding his arm up.

"What do you think you're right outside of my bar, Jaren?" The owner of the large hand questioned. He didn't sound too pleased with the destruction that occurred right outside of his bar. There were injured bodies sprawled on the ground everywhere, and even though it was a lawless zone he was in, corpses outside of a store was never good for business no matter which zone you were in. The muscular male, squatted down until he was eye level with the girl dangling from Jaren's frozen arms. He watched the girl closely, taking in the details of her face and body once over before he released a loud shout in recognition as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here, Charlotte?" His mouth curved into a smile as he looked down at the girl avoiding eye contact. It wasn't an annoyed question about her presence on the island, but more of an amused one.

The girl stilled, her flapping movements were gone and she dangled in the air like a caught prey before the hunter. "… nothing, Baako." Charlotte muttered, pushing her lips to the side as she looked away from the much larger male. Baako was easily twice the size Charlotte and the men here and he made no effort to hide the fact. The white dress shirt he wore hung open, revealing his chiselled abs, and the sleeves were rolled up, showing off his well-defined biceps which were bulging as he crossed his arms. Her eyes landed on the three hunters pushing the bounded Law away. "Hey, get your grubby hands off him!" Charlotte shouted, kicking the air again as she struggled with the holds on her arm.

Baako followed her cry towards the three males. He gave them a quick glance before bellowing, "Stop," towards them. The three jumped at the man's voice, instantly throwing their hands into the air as they stilled their movements. They weren't the only one. The fight had been over as soon as the giant man walked out of his bar. Baako was one of the world's best hunter and he was also the head of communications. That mean that if anyone pissed him off, they'll be pissing off a lot of associated individuals and be losing any and all connections they once had. Baako was powerful because of his good connections with just about anyone and everyone in the trading world. One wrong move and he could have you cut from your collectors and soon after you wouldn't even be a hunter anymore. Also, if you pissed off Baako, you wouldn't be able to get any liquor from his bar or any bar on the island.

Baako picked the small girl from Jaren's hands and he placed her down before releasing Jaren's hands which he quickly rubbed blood back into. He did so while glaring at the female hunter, angrily. Charlotte glared back, sticking a finger out at him for only a mere second in case Jaren would have sliced it off. Baako ignored the childish behaviour. He placed his large hand over Charlotte's shoulder, pushing her in towards the two holes for doors. She grabbed the rope connecting her to Law tightly as Baako led her inside and the rest of the males to clean up.

The interior of the bar looked just about the same. Wooden chairs and wheels as tables sprouted from the ground like mushroom. Their furnishing made a ring around the center bar which was also made from starves and metal strips. It resembled a square barrel.

Charlotte made her way towards the square bar where Baako was. The bar covered a good portion of his muscular self, leaving only his face and top half of his torso well visible. The man, despite his large build, had the narrowest face in the world. His face was optical in shape, making the eyebrow piercing, and tattoo on his left cheek look distorted. He also had cool blue hair tied into low ponytail. As funny as his head seemed in comparison to his large body, no one ever made fun of the man, not after Charlotte's little slip up. And neither would Charlotte.

Law watched the strange sight from his spot against the wall. Despite being told that he's about to be traded off to the marines today, Law was calm, very calm actually. Throughout his whole captured time, Law hadn't shown any signs of worry or concern or… anything really besides the same bored mask he always wore. But he didn't need to. He wasn't at all worried about the huntress being able to trade him off to the marines. She'd have to use the Collectors as a middle man and he was sure he could get away then, before he met the marines. Additionally, his crew had been secretly searching for his heart and key since the moment of his capture. A little fact that the captor had failed to notice much to Law's amusement. So as you can plainly see. Law didn't need to be anything but calm. And he would be if it wasn't for he now added player before him.

His grey eyes focused on the much larger man who seemed to be able to stop the entire fight with just his presence. Even his captor's demeanor had changed around the male. Whoever the male was, he seemed to be of importance for all the hunters to give up without even as much of a struggle. But that didn't do anything but make Law tenser. Not that he had been able to relax at all today with all the hunters constantly trying to make a move on him with him unable to defend himself. Of course, the captain didn't voice any of his concerns instead, he kept his focus trained on his captor chatting away to the much larger male who didn't seem to be paying her any attention at the moment. That was what she said she was doing, but from his angle, it looked like she had just gone insane and was mumbling to herself. _She probably wouldn't notice if I was to walk away right now._ Law stated, noticing how engrossed she had become. It was strange, every time she focused on a task, she seems to forget everything around her until the task was done. His grey eyes fell upon the lease the girl had tied around him so even if she was to forget him, he won't be able to get far before she remembers him. He didn't test his luck, but instead listened to the girl still trying to get the bartender's attention as he made her a drink. He was starting to question if the bartender could even hear the girl with the large scarf by the fifth minute. He received his answer, when the male placed a cup down next to her, smirked and leaned against his trophy shelf and began casual conversation back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Blood Boa Charlotte?" Baako, the bartender and the head communicator for the hunters' society, whistled. "The last time I—or anyone actually—saw you was five years ago when you brought in the head of Ripper Rigs." His silver eyes pierced into the smaller girl fingering the cup next to her. Charlotte stiffened at his glare, but it soon softened and a large smile spread across his tiny face. "How have you been? Good and busy from as far as I can tell. You were all over the news a while back with your constant catches, even got yourself a bounty too!" He bellowed, and his laugh rang throughout the bar. "I heard you promise a 100% catch rate. Is that true?" He didn't give her any time to answer as he continued, "You need to tell me how you do it! Could it be related to your strange ability? Come on, don't be so secretive about it! It'll come out eventually!"

The last comment caught Law's attention. They don't know about her abilities either. Law noted, disappointedly. He had hoped to gain further information about her strange ability that mirrored his through her connections with the hunters, but it seem like he wouldn't be getting much. His eyes narrowing on the girl. Just how secretive was this girl?

Baako gained his position as head communicator from his talking habits. He would never shut up to give anyone a chance to talk. "It's so sad, you know. It's been five years since I first met you, but I still know close to nothing about you! You know why? It's because you left this island as quick as you came here. Now, all I know is you is as much as what others know from the papers; the name you made yourself, your profession and your mysterious powers." The man pouted and took a quick look at the huntress. "On the bright side, you've seen to have developed beautifully, but you still have that baby face." He remarked before sighing. When his eyes opened again, it didn't seem to carry the same cheerful light as it did before. "What are you doing here?" He asked, pausing slightly before elaborating. "I thought you hated this land. You got up and left from this place as soon as you could and now you're back here. _Willingly._ What's up?" Once again, the man didn't let Charlotte a moment of speech before his mood did another swing and his mouth curled into a coy smile. "Are you perhaps quitting the hunting business?" If Charlotte was to drop her profession as a professional hunter, then Baako would be known once again as the one with the highest catch rate of 91%. And he was always prideful in his work. "Hunting isn't very ladylike."

Charlotte sighed, letting her head drop from where she had propped it on her hands. "You know I didn't pick this profession by choice." She muttered. She really hadn't. The whole incident that started her hunting profession was the same incident that everyone was talking about. It was also her first hunt. Whether intentional or not. Five years ago, she had fallen from the sky using Ripper Rigs as a cushion. During which she accidentally decapitated the male who had been gloating about his great skills with his curved knives for hand with the very same hand by pushing his neck over the freshly sharped blades with her butt as she landed. Then she had scared by the sudden cheerfulness of the saved townsfolk of Grove 43 and in the heat of the moment she grabbed Ripper Rig's head and ran across the island, into this very bar to hide only to draw the attention of the hunters in the bar, including Baako. "You didn't give me much choice in the say." Charlotte peered up at the large grinning man with one eye, the other one closed. "But I've grown to quite enjoy it. So I think I'll stay."

"Gotten cheeky, have you?" He rebutted back with the same look on his face. Though it didn't last long before he exploded into a laugh, catching the hunter off guard. "That doesn't fit your innocent face either."

"Innocent face?" Charlotte repeated, her face flushing red slightly.

"Your face. It looks too much like a baby's. It's just too innocent. It's probably all that baby fat."

Irked, Charlotte gripped the cup in her hand tighter. "Are you calling me fat?" She shouted before trying to lunge at the male but was held back by the table before her.

"I-I'm just kidding around, Charlotte... you know that." The man apologized through his bombarding laughter. It did calm the girl before him though, who released her unpleasantness with a huff. There was no way around Baako and his eccentric emotions that never seem to remain on just one emotion. It was always gave Charlotte a nasty headache in the end. How many moods can one person go through? "Who did you bring with you this time? He asked, leaning in, serious again. He knew from the first time he met her that she would never be empty handed.

Charlotte sighed. This was why she never liked to stay and converse with the male. Baako was a handful. His constant jeers and jokes and the sudden swings in his mood was tiring for the girl. But Baako was still Baako. He was the head of the hunters' communications and he was the one who brought her into the hunters' society. She tilted her head towards the man in the corner of the round room.

"Is that... Trafalgar Law? One of the eleven supernova?!" Baako asked before quickly collecting the mouth that had fallen from his face. "It appears like all eleven supernovas are currently on Sabaody." Baako noted, nodding his head. "So who did you catch this time?" He repeated, obviously haven't processed the answer just yet. His smile slowly turned into a nervous wreck as Charlotte's blank stare as she raised the rope that trailed from her hand towards the supernova. His mouth fell and words spluttered from his mouth like a fountain spitting water. "H-how did you manage...?" His questioned trailed as he glimpse back at the girl who sat nonchalantly before him. The way her arms were crossed under her chest was enough of an indicator that the girl was not as calm as she appears to be. She seems irritated, and if there was anything he had learned about the girl was that she has a short temper. "You seem irritated. I bet you're having trouble finding someone to trade him to, aren't you?" His cunning smile grew larger as the female open her eyes at his words. He was right! "How about I take him off your hands for you?"

Her small mouth curved down into a frown again. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you love me?" He suggested, clasping his hands together as he glanced up at the girl after twisting his body in a position that can only be described as not pleasant. Charlotte scoffed and the male seem to regain his dignity as he scolded her for not respecting the elders in the trade work to which she only shrugged and infuriate the male even more.

Eventually, Baako sighed, mumbling something about youths these days before focusing on his duties. "You were gone for a long time, Charlotte. The tides have changed. You no longer have the proper connections to complete a trade." Charlotte raised a brow at this "There are no longer any collectors here. You've tried calling them, right?" He didn't require an answer, but Charlotte nodded slightly anyway. "There's no dial tone. That's because all the collectors on the island have changed profession." This was news to the girl. For all of them to change profession at the same time was as rare as the sea splitting apart. "You're not going to like it." Baako warned. This time he paused enough to give the girl some time to respond. Charlotte nodded her head once to indicate for the man to continue. He gave her another glance, before continuing. "The collectors all work at the back of the large auction house in Grove 1. Criminals who get captured by the hunters and slave traders are auctioned off as slaves in Grove 1. Neither the collectors nor the hunters complain as it rakes in more beri than trading to the government. There's also no issues of having to deal with the government."

"And the government does nothing to stop this?" Law tilted his hat down, shadowing his face as he noted the change in the air around the huntress. Her face had disappear under the shadow of her hair and the high ridge of her blood-red scarf. The words that had escaped her lips with careful and deliberate paced. It seemed like the topic picked at a sore spot for the hunter.

"Nope, I'm more than sure that they know about it. But I doubt they'd do anything. Most of the time, the buyers are World Nobles and..."

"...if you offend one, a marine admiral will personally come after you." Charlotte finished through gritted teeth. It was hard to believe that such an inhumane thing could be running right under the marine government's noses without being caught. But at the same time, if the World Nobles were involved then… there wasn't anything anyone could do. That was part of why she hated them and the so called justice that the World Government promises. As a result of it, the World Nobles thought they could do everything, including branding people as slaves—as lower than human. The thought just made her blood boil. It was so inhuman! That was why she would never do anything related to slavery or them.

"Cheer up kiddo, you'll be fine." Baako encouraged, placing his large hand on top of her head, messing her hair slightly. "All you have to do is trade up the pirate there and you'll land in your hand even more beri than if you were to give him up to the government. A lot more if a World Noble buys him." Baako laughed, trying to lighten up the mood

Baako didn't even have time to question more about Law and her hunting life since she left the island when the glass in Charlotte's hand exploded. The once busied bar was now silent as all eyes fell on the woman radiating with such intensity that the air around her was warping. "What difference would that make me and a slave trader?" She snapped her head up towards the confused Baako, her platinum eyes glistening with rage as she glared at the man and his outrageous suggestion. She pushed off the counter soon after, standing up straight. "I'm not that hung up on money to sell away someone's life to a lifetime of pain and torture!" She scoffed, glaring at the rest of the guilty hunters that inhabited the bar. How dare they forgive someone's life to a lifetime of humiliation! At least Charlotte allowed them to die as humans.

Turning on her heel, and throwing one end of her scarf that had fallen over her shoulder to cover the little bits of the mark on her back that peaked out from the edge of her corset, Charlotte grabbed Law on the way out. "Let's go."

Baako sighed towards the retreating girl, he knew she'd react in such a way. She wasn't one to hide her emotions. Part of the reason… no, the only reason why she had left the island was because she couldn't stand the slavery that she would often see going on here. It made her sick knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop the horrendous acts. She was surprisingly virtuous for someone who made a living off selling people out. But selling people out and selling people were two very different things and he wasn't surprised at all when she couldn't accept the fact. In fact, not all of the hunters were especially happy with the new trade channels. Some even tried to trade directly with the government instead, but most of them had pissed off the government one way or another. So it never ended well. In the end, they couldn't do anything but accept the fact. Charlotte was right, they had turned into slave traders than hunters. The sad part was that they didn't even noticed until she had said what she did.

"I'm guessing he didn't have the answer you were looking for." Law jerked his head back towards the bar. A smug smirk laced on his face. The show had been quite entertaining.

"No, he did. I just didn't like his answer." Charlotte answered with a frown. She finally understood those two novice hunters when they said that the money was at Sabaody. But if they've known already, then how long had this been going on?

Law took the information in quietly. He was right; slavery and World Nobles seemed to be a very touchy subject as proven when she shoved the larger male.

"Do you have yesterday's papers?" Charlotte asked, entering a random store. She grabbed the newspaper before claiming a table. If her thought processes were correct, and Baako wasn't lying and he usually wasn't, then that would mean that the collectors traded profession a while ago, which means that her recent catches would be sold off as slaves rather than being delivered public executions at the stand or jail time in Impel Down.

Charlotte reached for the third paper, already annoyed with the amount of time spent in the store. She had thought she would have gotten her answer in the first paper she picked up, but she hadn't. "When was the last time you read about a public execution in the paper?" She snapped, slamming the annoying piece of flypaper down. It didn't have anything to do with anything! "How about any unusual deaths?" She tried, hoping that her captives weren't really handled off as slaves.

"Um... nothing unusual. Oh, we recently had a slave who was killed trying to escape the other day… and ended up exploding his bomb collar…" The lady responded uneasily at the memory. She didn't notice the way Charlotte froze in anger at the mention.

"…Thank you…" Charlotte muttered through gritted teeth as she headed out the store. She didn't even yank at the rope connecting to her prisoner to tell him to move, letting the rope grow taut by itself as she focused on the highly likely fact of her supplying the slave business without knowing. If her recent catches weren't going to the government, then it was most likely that they were going to the auction house in Grove 1. But she also doesn't know if that was true. And she couldn't even call her dead collectors to confirm! Charlotte gripped her head angrily, groaning in frustration. The whole situation was just so… so… infuriating. Although, one good thing did come out of this mess; her slave trading collectors were dead. Not that she could care less. They deserved to be dead if they partook in such events.

"Where are we going?" Law's voice intruded into the depths of her mind, bring her back from her thoughts with a jerk of her head. Charlotte scanned the area around her, looking aimlessly for the source of the sound. Law watched as her head swung around back and forth pass him, until it finally stopped at him as she realized that the only one who could have said anything to her was him. "Where are we going?" Law repeated, verifying Charlotte's guess of who had spoken. The two had walked into a large inhabited part of the forest in Grove 14.

"Back to the sub." Charlotte replied after a quick glance at their surroundings. She needed time to think of the recent turn of events including what to do with Law. She couldn't exactly give him to the slave trading collectors and Baako is right, she can't hand him to the marines directly either.

The huntress stopped before her room in complete shock that quickly irked its way into anger. She had wondered why the submarine was oddly unoccupied at its usually crowded areas. It seems like the entire crew was piling out of her small storage closet-room as if it was suddenly the most interesting spot in the world. How they thought they could all fit in her room was beyond her, not to mention, how they thought they would not get caught.

"Did anyone find Captain's heart?" Penguin shouted from deeper in. Charlotte couldn't even see him through the heap of flesh. "Keep searching! Hurry! Charlotte could be back any moment." With that, items were quickly flung behind the male pirates, out of the room. "Milos, do you see her coming?"

Milos, who appeared to have been assigned the look-out of the operation, jerked his head out of the dresser he was searching through at his name. His head darted towards the door, doing his regular check, when he noticed that the door had been open. He was certain it was closed the last time he checked. His face paled at the sight of their captain pinching the bridge of his nose and his captor visibly shaking with anger at them.

"Milos?" Penguin called again when the boy didn't answer. The crew seem to catch on as they soon all turned towards the door, freezing at the sight of the devil woman before them.

…

"Stay here," Charlotte commanded as she pushed her prisoner back on into their shared quarters. The rest of the crew was lying in a large pile, each of them brandishing large bumps on their head. Despite not wanting to leave her prisoner unsupervised, Charlotte needed to collect her thoughts and now she couldn't even do it in the comfort of her own room. Not with the Heart Pirates doing things like going through her room.

Law eyed the groaning pile of men, assessing their injuries and going through the necessary treatments for their wounds in his mind. Seeing that they were only minor wounds, he turned his attention towards the girl walking out of the submarine. "What are you going to do, Miss Charlotte?" Law asked, his eyes shadowed by his hat. He knew whatever she decides in the next would be the determinant of his fate.

Charlotte glanced back at the man with ropes bounded across his arms and seastone cuffs. His face was hidden under the shadow of his hat, making her unable to tell what he was thinking or what he meant with that phrase. "I'm going out." Charlotte simply said, throwing up her bandaged arm back at the male in a distrait wave. Her thoughts were focused on the familiars words Law had just said.

"_What are you going to do?" Charlotte brought her head up to her neighbour and only friend, the one who had bandaged her hand the other day, confusion clear on her face. "Do you wish to die?" Her eyes widened at the rephrased question. That was right, they were talking about their poor lives as gladiators. Every day, sometimes even more than once a day, they'd be dragged out of their cells and forced into the ring for another bloody battle. Her smile dropped at the memory of it and its effects. They were as clear as day in the man next to her. The man looked to be about forty but his body didn't seem to carry the same years of age, though they did show signs of wear. His once tight muscles were jagged from several wounds that rendered his left arm useless which also explained the atrophy. The only thing left of the once muscular man was the bomb collar that looked far too big for his declining features. He didn't even have his smile anymore. "If you wish to die, then the next time they let you out, don't fight. Allow yourself to be killed. That's the only way out."_

_The next time Charlotte was forced out of her grimy and rat-infested cell, she did just that. She staggered to the middle of the coliseum, dropped the weapon they had forced her to wield and opened her arms, accepting of death. She was done, tired of all the killing, the sleepless nights, the guilt clawing at her heart, the tears. She was tired of it all. She just wanted it all to be gone._

_But as the time came to accept her death. She felt a strange tingling feeling overcome her as she stared into the wretched face of the man trying to gut her. He looked insane with his hollow, sunken eyes, his twisted smile that curled around one side of his wounded face and the tongue hung out loosely out of his mouth like a dog. His nostrils flared as he raised his mace with his one good arm. Fear. She was feeling fear. Charlotte was scared of the strange look on the male, the strange excitement he found about killing her. She was scared to die. Fear overcame her and she found herself unable to remember anything after she tightened her hand around a weapon. The moment she came to, she was being hauled back into her cage. After she heard the clunk of the cell door, pain erupted throughout her. She felt like she was on fire. But most of all, she felt pain gripping at her heart as tears streamed down her face as she glanced at the empty cell beside her. She fell to her knees and cried into her bloodied hands as she remember the last words of her neighbour._

"_Seems like you want to live." The man laughed, revealing his toothless grin. His laughter soon turn into a coughing fit. Croaking painfully, he glanced back up at the young girl straddling his chest. He stared into her fearful and crazed eyes. "Kill me please." She complied immediately, not needing his permission to finish him. It was him or her after all._

_And she wanted to live._

A shrieking killing intent radiated from the small hunter as she continued to walk, enveloped in her own world, right into the large and easily angered Captain of the Kid Pirates or she would have if it wasn't for his blue and white masked wearing first mate.

Instincts kicked in as Charlotte saw the glistening of steel coming towards her face. She squatted, dodging the spinning sickles aimed to slice her in half. She continued, side stepping quietly with a look completely devoid of all emotions except for the urgency to kill was on her face as she avoided the fast jabs.

The masked man smirked behind his mask as he watched her gloved hand raise to block his spinning blades. He spun towards her open arms.

_What?_ The man stared at the arms that refused to be sliced away. It should have been easy, blades were meant to cut flesh, but for some unknown reasons, the girl had stopped his spinning blades with her arms. Little did he know, Charlotte had blade hidden along her arm underneath her gloves, halting his weapons. Taking the moment of surprise, she brought her leg up, kicking the man in the chin and forcing him back. She tucked down afterwards, drawing her hands close before sending punches towards his abdomens and sending the man further back. Instead of following after her attack, she straightened herself and glanced towards her side, where the red haired captain stood. The man she just shot back was fighting for him.

Eustass stared back at the girl feeling himself becoming annoyed with her stare. "You annoy me. First you almost bump into me, then you stare at me. Do you want me to kill you?" At the threat, the killing aura around the lone girl intensified at an alarming rate rather than dissipating under his words like usual. A grin crawled its way across the captain's face. "Stop," Eustass Kid commanded, holding a hand out to stop his subordinate, Killer. Kid's attention was focused on the look in the tiny lady's rare colored eyes. She had gone berserk! From the demonstration of her skills earlier and the way she carried herself with those eyes, Kid knew she meant business. He could tell from those eyes that she was splattered from head to toe in the blood of others. To her, Kid and Killer would just be another nameless corpse to add to the mountain of kills she had. Not that she could finish them.

This intrigued the ruthless pirate; a lady with the ability to kill without a single drop of remorse was as rare as her platinum colored eyes. That was certain. Not to mention, her fighting capabilities doesn't appear to be lacking either. Her reflexes were sharp and her moves held true strength behind them. Yes, a fighter like her would be a perfect addition to his crew. But first thing was first, he had to calm the girl down. Her eyes didn't carry to the present as if she was stuck in the past.

…

"Have a drink." Kid offered, holding up a glass of rum, which Charlotte would have quickly drowned if it wasn't for her company. She needed something to cool her head off from today. Today was not a good day. Charlotte had woken up believing she'd be finally rid of herself of a captive, only to come across the shocking news that collectors had all jumped ship into slave dealings. Something Charlotte wasn't fond of partaking in leaving her conflicted in what she should be doing next. In addition, she had been reminded of a past she wished she didn't remember. Something that only seems to happen on this island.

Charlotte's eyed the golden clear liquid before her. _What the hell._ She thought. She quickly drowned the drink, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid hitting the back of her throat. The satisfaction didn't last long as she burn quickly took over, forcing the younger woman to choke and hunch her shoulder forwards. "What did you give me?"

"Rum," Kid replied and another sarcastic grin appeared on his face. "You're surprisingly weak to it." He drowned his cup soon after, yelling for another round. He motion towards her cup as the scrawny bartender looked nervously at the two. He was sweating bullets waiting for the girl to respond so he could get the hell away from the notoriously violent pirate.

After a moment of debating, Charlotte finally responded. "I'm fine, thank you." As soon as the words slipped past her lips, the frail man was gone. Charlotte rested her fingers on the tip of the cup, tapping them there as she pondered back to her problems. It didn't take long before she forgot about the largest bounty of the Worst Generation. She still didn't know what to do. She could test her luck with the marines, which she already knew wouldn't go well, or she could follow the trend and send him off to Grove 1, but she much rather suicide first, or she could always let him go. Charlotte stifled a laugh at third option. If she did that, there goes her 100% catch rate. She might as well not even be a hunter then… but was she even still a bounty hunter now…? She had been supplying the auction house for who knows how long. So, was she really still a bounty hunter… or was she already a slave trader?

"Listen when someone is talking to you!" Kid growled brining the girl back from her thoughts. The flame-haired male felt his short patience thinning quickly as the huntress looked back at him with a confused 'huh'.

Charlotte blinked and her eyes darkened at the command. Her slightly opened mouth was replaced by a thin line as she stared back at the man. She wasn't one for taking commands, nor did she feel the need to. In fact, she felt more inclined to purposely ignore the male now. Though, it was probably be unwise knowing Kid and his typical antics. So instead, she just continued to stare back at the man blankly, giving the male her undivided attention as feign as it may be. Unfortunately, Charlotte hadn't studied up on Eustass Kid yet, otherwise she would have known how short-tempered the destructive male was and how sensitive he was to glances.

"What are you looking at?" Kid questioned, warningly. His hand twitching to grasp the short knife strapped to his chest and embed it into the woman before him. He would have easily done so if he wasn't trying to recruit the girl... but then again… if she couldn't evade such a simple attempt at her life, then she wasn't worth being on his crew.

Hearing the threat in his voice, Charlotte zipped her eyes away from the male with a simple, "Nothing." She focused on the glass again, not too sure where her conversation with Kid had went and it didn't seem like he was in the mood of repeating the events back to her. They were stuck in a stalemate. Charlotte sighed, she didn't need anything else to be stuck in. Charlotte slipped some gold coins on the counter for the emptied drink before making her way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kid shouted rather rudely. The motion had irked the male more so than before. Kid couldn't believe the unmannered woman. He had helped her with the sole intention of having her join his crew, and offered her a drink which she ended up paying for, and she stilled showed him nothing but disrespect as she ignored him, and his uncharacteristically good nature attempts. Did she honestly think she could insult him and then just walk away? Perhaps he could test his luck and find another female killing beast to stay with his crew than stay with one who dares to insult him. "I'm not done with you!" He shouted and destroyed the bar's exit.

Charlotte stilled as the wood continued to fall before her, blocking her path. The corners of her mouth twitched at the commanding tone in his voice. Spinning on her heels, she turned to face the man, anger evident on her face. She was not one to follow commands. "Oh, but I am, 'Captain' Eustass Kid, captain of the Kid Pirates." Charlotte wasn't stupid enough to be completely unaware of the company she was with. "While on occasions such as this, I would easily hunt you down, and I do plan to eventually, but it's against my way of doing business to capture another when I have unfinished business with my current captive. Therefore, consider yourself lucky. I have no use for you or 'Human Massacre Machine', Killer." Charlotte commented. She expected them to be shocked by her knowledge, but instead they seem excited.

"Oh, so it seem so you know of us." Kid whistled. His red lips stretched wildly across his face was he grinned sadistically at the lass. "Then you should know not to mess with us."

"And you should know not to mess with a hunter." Charlotte returned the smirk, crouching low. Perhaps a battle would help release some of the tension she's been feeling. Old Sabaody hasn't been very nice to her at all since she has returned. Sabaody always seemed to be a pain in the butt for her.

The huntress jumped, avoiding the oncoming slaughter of all things metallic in the bar. Her platinum eyes watching the way Kid's Devil Fruit abilities worked with careful precision. She may have studied up on all those on her wanted list, but she wasn't exactly trying to catch Kid, which meant that she wasn't brushed up on all the facts as much as she would be if she was hunting for him.

Her scan was short lived as Killer came bounding towards her aiming at her artery again. Instinctively, she brought her arms up to block the attack. It was successful, but she was also sent flying into the sky with a kick she hadn't seen, where her back instantly heated up.

The familiar orange glow of fire was being spitted out by a tan male with blue dreadlocks who was standing on the floor, below her. Charlotte cussed as she mistook the number of Kid Pirates that were with her. If she had done her research properly she would have noted that the fire breather below was also a member, not only Killer and Kid. Then she would have been ready for this combo.

Charlotte managed to turn herself over enough just in time to have the blaze heat the air before her skin rather than her. She landed quickly, twisting back towards the fire-breather, ready to attack him when she was caught in another onslaught of metallic things being hurled at her.

Charlotte breathed slowly. Rage enflamed in her eyes as she stared at the black robe wearing male smirking back at her. She was pinned to the bar's wall by the several metal scraps hurled at her. Realizing her disadvantage from her lack of information on the Kids Pirates, she quickly scanned her surroundings, taking notes of all the bar's inhabitants. She needed to know how many of the Kids Pirates were here if she had any hope of escape. Most of them, especially the servers, seemed scared of them and the ongoing battle. All except for a tall man with a dark brown headdress that could act like a robe. On the middle of his wire shirt was a spiky Jolly Roger that Charlotte recognized as the Kid Pirate's symbol. _Four?_ Charlotte counted the man before refocusing on the battle again.

A round silver barrel of a small flintlock stared at her, right between the eyes. Slowly, she watched as Kid drew the safety back. His smile widened as he glared at the trapped girl with her face hidden behind a shadow before him. He was going to enjoy watching her die. The lock clicked into place.

"You use magnetism, correct?" The attacker's smirk dropped upon her words, his hand was enveloped in hers as she grabbed the flintlock . A familiar rush ran through Charlotte at the familiar heat of skin touching skin. She glanced at the frowning face of Kid. The way his thick lips dropped a millimeter at her question was enough to tell her that she was correct.

"What's going on?" Killer shouted as the metal scraps around his captain flew towards the hunter as if attracted to a stronger metal. "What did you do?" Kid rephrased, his eyes narrowing as the metal pieces continued to leave him.

"Oh, nothing." Charlotte responded and returned the attack to Kid. "Repel." Charlotte ordered just as the metals in the air around her, shook before ripping free from the wall and becoming dislodged in Kid.

"Kid!" Killer shouted as the metal scraps shot like bullets from Charlotte's arm towards Kid. The acrobat sprang into action, ready to slice the girl into pieces when she quickly swapped herself with Heat, who was breathing fire towards the girl, by spinning a fallen metal table top the two had been standing on. The two tried their best to stop and was eventually halted by the man dressed in wire.

"That's some intriguing abilities you possess there, Lady." Kid scoffed, climbing out from where he had landed. Metal scraps fell from the man as if they were nothing, revealing the intact skin underneath. He was unscathed probably due to his ability to stop the incoming pieces of metal and that annoyed the lady. Her attack had no effect on the male. "Tell me what Devil Fruit did you eat?" He repeated.

Charlotte straightened. The man was not an ordinary one. Most people wouldn't have asked her that question. They were too busy trying to get over the shock of how there could be two ability users with the same ability to realize that she was a Devil Fruit user. Kid was the first. Maybe there was a reason as to why he has the highest bounty of all the other Supernovas besides his lack of morals when killing.

"There's no two same Devil Fruit in the world." Kid rephrased. "So which one gave you the ability to mimic my ability?"

Realizing she no longer had the power of surprise, she let the meal floating in the air around her drop. Kid was no average pirate and she was going to need all she could if she was even hoping to best him. "You have my attention, what is it that you want?" Charlotte replied instead. The falling metal clanged loudly against the floor.

The man thick lips crack into a face splitting grin. "I want you to join my crew."

After a brief moment of surprise, Charlotte pondered about the offer. _What are you going to do?_ The words resonated in her mind and Charlotte felt her mouth curve upwards for the first time since she arrived on this blasted island. There was no use thinking about it. It'll just comes to her in the heat of the moment when the situations forces her to decide.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't worry guys! This is a LawxOC story not KidxOC, so do not fret about Kid's proposal towards Charlotte. Kid's interest in Charlotte is completely and strictly professional in the sense that he's really intrigued by her skills and powers. Especially since she seems to have the ability to mimic her opponent's powers. This is a quite useful skill, especially for infiltration or finding a sense of weakness with the enemy. Also, due to Charlotte's checkered past, her reflexes are very sharp and her sense of remorse to killing is very desensitized. All in all she'd make a perfect addition to his kill-thrill team. But it won't change where the story is going! I just wanted to play a little more with the rivalry that Kid and Law seems to have.**

**Charlotte is also not dumb when it comes to fighting. She won't bite more than she can chew, so that's why she decided to back off from the fight with Kid. There's a reason why she didn't back off when she was decided to go after Law. It will be revealed later. **

**Once again, let me know what you think! I'm getting chapter 5 done soon since I hurt my back and had a lot of free time to write since it hurts to move and my homework isn't within arms reach!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**I'm shocked that it's only been like 2 days since I last posted chapter 4! I don't know about you guys, but it felt a lot longer than just two days. I hope you guys enjoy it! This chapter marks the end of the first ark.**

**As always, feel free to review!**

* * *

**Last Updated: **07-06-15

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, just the OC

* * *

Chapter 5.

"Tell me again, why exactly did you bring me here?" Charlotte questioned, irritably. She had taken on Kid's offer of joining him and his crew for a day before deciding whether or not she should join them as an official crew member when their ship finished coating.

At first Charlotte wasn't so sure whether or not she should take him upon his offer, but then she couldn't see what she had to lose. She wasn't even so sure she was a bounty hunter anymore. Her actions as of late, even though she was unaware of it, made her a slave trader more so than a hunter. That mere fact was enough to make her doubt her continuation in her profession. She loved hunting but she was also, as odd as it was, strictly against slavery or anything of the sort.

So she took Kid up on his offer, but she hadn't thought it would take her to where she currently stands. She was standing inside the fully seated Human Auction House in Grove 1. Beside her was the rest of the Kid Pirates, 'Captain' Eustass Kid, 'Human Massacre Machine' Killer, Heat and Wire. Why they were in such a wretched place was beyond Charlotte and it did nothing but annoy the bounty hunter.

"We're here because someone interesting might show up." Kid responded easily, which only infuriated the already irritable huntress. But before she could do anything, something else caught her attention. "There's a familiar face..." Kid smirked, eyeing the male under the fuzzy white hat. "North Blue's 200 Million Bounty, Trafalgar Law. I heard some pretty bad rumors about you." Kid continued, before said man flipped him off. "Your manners are lacking, too..." He stated annoyed.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed on the sight of the man's free hands. Sure, he still had the seastone cuff on his wrists of which he was hiding pretty well, but he had broken Charlotte's orders. Again. And that irked the girl more. However, her anger directed at him was soon forgotten as the auction began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my apologizes for the delay. Shortly, Grove 1's traditional monthly human auction will open for bidding." The announcer, a man who resembled a clown, announced much to Charlotte's annoyance. "And of course, our master of ceremonies, the Walking Super Bazaar himself, Mister Disco!"

"Hello, everyone!" Mister Disco greeted, "We have got some fine slaves up for auction today. Ladies and gentlemen, you are lucky! Today, we have a super special item for you all. I pray from the bottom of my heart that you will be able to take home the slave you desire!"

Charlotte felt sick from just Mister Disco's high pitch announcement and the crowd's cheers, much less the words emitting from the man's mouth. Didn't he know he was talking about people? Humans?

"Let the auction begin!" Mister Disco continued much to Charlotte's dismay. A man dressed in a black suit and white frill with long puffy blonde locks entered on stage. He didn't look the most pleasant of most people, especially with his unshaven chin and permanent scowl. But the most unwelcoming feature for Charlotte was not the man's appearance, but rather the large cuff attached to the man's throat and the chain that followed down to encircle his wrists. It was a bomb collar. "Entry number 1! From Toroa, West Blue. A musician from a distinguished family, who can play any instrument! A proud pirate too! Give him an instrument, He'll play background music! Give him a mop, he'll sweep it up! And he even makes wine!" The MC continued, boasting of his many uses. "He's in the prime of his life: a 25 years old human male. 192cm tall, weighs 130 lbs. His name is Byron! We'll start at the special price of 480, 000 beri!"

Charlotte could barely believe her ears. The starting price for such a man was higher than most pirates of his caliber and the bid was rising steadily. It wasn't a wonder why bounty hunters and collectors had decided to switch profession to something that pays better. But still it disgusted her. Charlotte felt as if her stomach was falling with every increase in price, every sale, and every slave. What's worse was the crowd's growing excitement. Charlotte felt sick and it only began. Charlotte attention was easily caught by the large auction doors opening, and boy was she glad. She felt nauseous from the non-stop bidding, any kind of distraction was greatly welcomed. However, she hadn't expected to see who she did walk in.

A furry mammal with a pink fuzzy hat with a sideway medical cross, maroon shorts and blue backpack waltz in silently followed by a slender girl with short orange hair, a suited male with blond hair and swirly eyebrow, and a pervert wearing only a speedo.

"Those are some of the Straw Hat Pirates." Charlotte muttered, noting each one's identity "What are they doing here?" Charlotte had heard about this rookie group. Two of the members in this crew, including the captain had made it as part of the eleven supernovas, much like Kid's group with Killer. Not only that, it seemed that everything they have done so far was ridiculous and she had to agree after reading about all the challenges and stupid stunts that they did that most sane people would avoid. Luck seem to have been on their side throughout their trip through the Grand Line.

Breaking her from her thought was the large door opening again. But this time the entrants weren't as quiet. "They're still going, but we missed at least half of it." A man adorned in what looked like a space suit equipped with an oxygen tank said, pulling behind him a large muscular man covered in wounds. "It's all because you're such a blockhead! You really piss me off!" The World Noble shouted, kicking the poor slave he had be riding. "Take this thing and sell it off. I don't want it anymore!"

"Right away, sir!" His personal butler replied instantly.

"I want a mermaid. Will they have one this time?" The noble asked, trying to pick his nose through his fish bowl.

"It is said that mermaids aren't caught very often. So it is unlikely that one will appear." His dutifully butler responded before a worker bowed at them and took them to their seat, next to the other World Nobles.

_A World Noble..._ Charlotte thought, disgusted by his actions. Her hands clenched and the feel of the metal of her weapon sitting in the palm of her hand under her leather gloves calmed her.

A scream from the now frenzy crowd brought Charlotte attention to the auction. There was a large pirate standing on the stage. _What's so scary about a pirate?_ Charlotte thought before the smell of iron wafted towards her. _Blood?_ Upon closer examination, she saw that there was blood dripping from the unnaturally still man's mouth. The blood dribbled from his mouth, mixing with his black beard and staining the floor below. The pirate had bit off his own tongue. _He rather kill himself than become a slave._ Charlotte couldn't help but smirk at the man's actions. It was a defiance against this mockery of an auction.

As quick as they could, the curtains were drawn, separating the sight of the collapsed pirate from the crowd. A few moments later, the curtains were drawn again, revealing another mystery hidden behind yet another cloth.

"Uh, number 16, the pirate Rakyuba was taken to emergency care for a nosebleed. Though he collapsed, we hope to bring him back to you in a few days." Mister Disco, the MC, excused while Charlotte scoffed. It was obvious he wasn't coming back. What wasn't was what was hidden under that giant table cloth. "But, ladies and gentlemen! The item I am about to present to you, will blow away all your troubles in an instant! Our super special item! All the way from Fishman Island! Camie the Mermaid!" As soon as the man finished, the crowd grew wild including the few Straw Hat pirates. They seem determined to buy the mermaid with their boasts of enthusiasm.

"I'll pay 500 million!" Came a lone shout that shushed the entire house. Everyone was shocked at the vast amount. 500 million beri was no simple cash. It was even greater than what most Kingdoms owned in total. Just how rich were the World Nobles?!

Charlotte's awe was quickly wiped away when she overheard the World Noble's comment about watching her swim as fast as she could away from the piranhas she'll be residing with. Her blood boiled, but she forced herself to refrain from any action. She didn't need any unnecessary attention.

"... T-the whole audience is speechless! Does anyone want to bid over 500 million? If there isn't, then this will be an early end for this item!" The MC continued, though he didn't show the same level of enthusiasm as before. It seems like even he was shocked. "Time's up! Today's big prize, Camie the mermaid will go to the world noble, Saint Charlos for the price of 500 million beri!" Mister Disco concluded, striking his gavel.

"What a farce... and the marines hunt us. They make us pirates look humane." Kid scoffed, turning to leave when a scream emitting from the double doors moments before the doors burst open as something shot through.

Climbing out from the smoke with no grace and great noise was none other than the two supernovas of the Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. However the two didn't seem to have noticed where they were exactly as they continued to argue amongst themselves and the flying fish rider about how to land.

"That's... 'Straw Hat' Luffy..." Kid muttered shocked from the sudden intrusion.

"And that's 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro." Charlotte finished roll call, her eyes focused on the former pirate hunter and now pirate. _How could he have so easily switch profession?_ She thought as the directionally-challenged fighter noticed his the comrades that he previously was known for hunting, while their captain noticed the mermaid.

The room exploded into a furry of chaos soon after. Most of the noise coming from the nosy teen rampaging through the stairs towards the fishbowl, leaving behind his octopus-man friend who soon became the talk of the room. Noise continued to grow like a bubble stretching to insane proportions until it pop with a loud bang resonating across the room.

The crowd was once again silence by St. Charlos, but this time it wasn't from shock of his extremely outrageous bid. No this time, the man had pulled a gun on the octopus. "I hit him! I finished off the fishman!" Charlos shouted gleefully, while he began dancing. His dance seem to grow wilder as the crowd whispered their happiness to the noble's 'heroic' actions of saving them from some kind of unknown fishman disease.

Charlotte watched the scene before her unfold with disgust. The mermaid across the house was pounding her fist against the glass, crying furiously while the idiot of a noble continued to dance, shouting cheers of how he had caught a free fishman slave. It seem like she wasn't the only one who was appalled at the sight. The rest of the Straw Hats stood with their faces frozen in thin lines as they watched the octopus stop Luffy from assaulting the World Noble, claiming that everything had happen because of him and that this was just Karma getting back at him.

"Is he serious?" Kid asked as the Straw Hat Captain made his way towards the noble with a menacing glare on his face. He wanted to see what idiotic move the boy would pull, but never had he thought that he would be as stupid as to attack a World Noble.

_He couldn't be..._ Charlotte gawked as he pulled his arm back. However she couldn't stop the way her lips curved into a smug satisfied look as she watch the flying Tenryuubito. It was about time someone told them. She wasn't the only one satisfied with the idiot's bold move. Kid and Law were both smirking at the sight.

Once again the house fell into a silent gasp as everyone watched in complete horror. Had the boy not know the audacity of the move he just pulled? Everyone was frozen into shock, everyone except for the pirates. Instead, the wanted individuals found the man's move quite interesting.

"Sorry, guys... I heard that if I hit that guy, they'll call in a marine admiral." Luffy said though he didn't seem all that apologetic.

Instead of questioning his actions, the rest of his crew quickly set into action, accepting their dumb captain's excessive actions. They acted like a well-oiled machine setting off to treat the wounded, save the mermaid and defend their team from further injuries.

Chaos continued to resonate through the auction house as more flying fishes crashed through the roof and the rest of the Straw Hats Pirates made their appearance. One of them even using Saint Roswald as a cushion as he leaped from the flying fish and landed on the male. They fell into the flow of things quickly as Luffy caught them up to speed.

"The marines are already here," Law corrected when Luffy told them that an admiral would be here soon. "The marines have been here since the auction started."

"Who are you...? And what's with the bear?" Luffy rebutted back.

"Trafalgar?" Charlotte muttered as she remembered her most recent prey sitting so leisurely in one of rows. Hadn't she explicitly told the male to stay put on his yellow submarine?

"They've surrounded the auction house. After all, they have a headquarters right here on this archipelago." Law continued, ignoring Charlotte's presence. "I don't know who they wanted to catch, but I'm sure they never dreamed that someone would actually attack a World Noble."

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay on the submarine." Charlotte questioned, standing on the back of the seat before the male. Her karambit pointed at the grinning male's face. "You even undid the ropes I had on you. _Again_." As if to make up for the fact, the male lifted his still cuffed arms.

"Oh, so this is the unfinished business you spoke of." Kid noted smugly as he came to stand beside the hunter. His face showed the enjoyment he had towards seeing his rival in chains by none other than the person he had has all intentions of recruiting.

Law's mouth curved into a frown at the larger man's presence, but he paid the man or insult no attention as he continued, his interest much more focused on the girl who seemed to be on pretty good terms with Kid. "I'm surprised to see _you_ here. To think that you were checking out other routes of trading when your collectors wouldn't show. I thought you were more respectable than that." Law commented, knowing that his words would infuriate the girl. He enjoyed the way the woman standing before him shook with anger, yet refused to lay a hand on him.

Charlotte's annoyed glare intensified. She had spent a great deal of the day figuring out what to do _other_ than to sell him off as a slave trader and here was the ungrateful ingrate suspecting her of doing such a deed. "You disgust me." Charlotte clicked her tongue, glaring down at the male with enough passion to set him on fire if it was possible.

Charlotte was about to say more when her breath hitch at a familiar voice and her heart choke in guilt. _It couldn't be..._ The huntress turned around to face a familiar cloud of white hair, round glasses and scar covering his the male's right eye. It was the old fart she had handed over to her collector a week ago... what was he doing here?

"Who's that old man and that giant?" One of the remaining workers called.

"Aren't they auction items? How did they get out of the cage?" Another answered.

Charlotte felt her heart sink and her stomach knot at the words that made her worst thoughts reality. Her collectors were really trading off those she give them as slaves! She had been supplying the monthly auctions for who knows how long. How many lives have she handled over to be handled by greedy, inhumane individuals? How many lives have she doomed to a lifetime worse than hell? She was no better than... no different than slave traders! Charlotte clenched her hands into tight fists as she lowered her face, to glare at the ground. Shame flooded through her system as she once again questioned what she was doing. She was supposed to be a bounty hunter not a slave trader!

A sudden gush of wind pulled at her and the guards and slave traders flooding the room all fell unconscious. Their bodies falling onto the ground in a unanimous thud.

"W-what? What did he do?" Usopp, the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates, stuttered, staring at the fallen bodies, littering the floor.

"Who is that old man...?" Sanji asked cautiously.

Charlotte stared back. Shock written all over her face. That was Haoshoku Haki. Why? Why did the man know such a move? She had thought that he was just some washed up old timer who had lost his will after Gol D. Roger's death. But, with last move, it was clear that he wasn't. "Rayleigh!" Charlotte shouted, gaining the old man's attention not to mention the interest of Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid. For Charlotte to address the male so casually… "T-that move just now... I had trouble standing against it. So, why... why didn't you use when we fought? You were toying with me the whole time, weren't you? If you had fought against me with your real strength, then I wouldn't have been able to capture you and you wouldn't been auctioned as a..." Charlotte's words trailed as stared at the smiling face of Silvers Rayleigh. He knew. He planned it. "... You wanted to come here... You knew if you got captured by me, you'll end up being taken to Sabaody to be sold as a slave..."

"Haha, yeah, I apologize for tricking you, but I'm sure you got a fine reward for handing me in." The man laughed, confirming the other's shock.

"You managed to capture 'The Lord of the Underworld', Silvers Rayleigh?!" Kid and Law asked, their interest peaking before glaring at each other for their mutual interest. Their faces showed rival interest and wary unease as their eyes darted between the huntress and Gol D. Roger's right hand.

The huntress ignored the two, her attention focused on the old geezer on the center stage. "But I handed you off to slavery! Do you know what... what it's like to..." Charlotte's words turned into mutters as she felt her emotions unravel. Her eyes fell down to the ground and she brought the scarf up to cover her face. Shame. She was so ashamed!

"The slaves' collars explode! You can't take it off without the key!" Chopper shouted. "What are you doing?! It's already sounding!"

Charlotte's head snapped up at the mention of the of the bomb collar. "Don't take it off!" She was going to say, but her voice disappeared as she saw the familiar sight of a slave collar being removed so fast that it didn't even have time to explode until it was out of harm's way.

"_D-don't, don't touch it!" A sixteen year old Charlotte shouted, pushing the young blond male's hands away from her. "It'll explode!" Charlotte warned, however the dangerous words didn't reflect on her monotonous voice or indifferent face. The slave had lost her sense of emotions years ago. _

"_Okay, _I_ won't touch it." The male promised and as a sign of good faith lowered his metal pipe. "But I can't say anything about him." The teenager pointed towards the with spiky black hair and diamond tribal tattoos covering the left side of his face. _

_Charlotte followed the finger, spinning around to come face to a tall figure in a green cloak just in time for the man to place his large hands around the collar. In return she brought her dull knives to the man's throat. A look of nonchalant on her face as she threatened the world's most wanted criminal._

"_It appears you've lost your heart." The robed figure said, staring into the dull and endless depths of Charlotte's eyes. "But eyes are the gateways to one's deepest emotions." He continued, reading the emotions hidden in the depths of her eyes._

_This shocked Charlotte slightly, but the emotion only revealed itself through her eyes. Charlotte had grown tired of the nights of endless tears and constant pain and guilt. So much so that she sealed her cries and swallowed her heart to be able to continue her life in the coliseum, four years ago._

"…_I-I don't want to die!" Charlotte said calmly, as a beeping sound erupted from the collar. Her words were like paradoxes to her face and tone of voice. The man before her smiled, happy to hear the girl's true cry. The teenager shut her eyes tightly, as she placed her life in the hands of the smiling stranger. _

_Strong wind and a loud explosion erupted to the right of her, blowing her already tangled hair awry. Slowly, Charlotte opened her eyes and glanced towards her exposed neck, trying to see if she could see the collar. Realizing she couldn't see her neck, she brought her wrists towards the neck, feeling flesh instead of cold metal. _

_The collar was gone... it was removed before it could explode. _

"Do not blame yourself for something you didn't know." Rayleigh coaxed was he walked past the frozen huntress and snatched the key that was hanged around her neck, hidden under her crimson scarf. He threw the key towards the Heart Pirates before the hunter could even react. "You're going to need all the help you can get if you want to get out of here." He told and turned his attention away from the young lady. "I won't be using that 'power' anymore, so I'll leave it to you guys. It'll just make my life harder if the marines figure out who I really am." He explained just as a message was broadcast through the auction house.

"**Attention Criminals! Please release the Roswald Family at once!"** A voice commanded through what Charlotte could only think to be a megaphone. **"Soon an admiral will arrive! I suggest you surrender now! Otherwise who knows what will happen to you, you rookies!"**

"Looks like we're involved now... They totally think we're accomplices." Law commented easily. The Captain of the Heart Pirates hadn't move at from his leisurely position at all ever since he gotten to the auction. The only difference now was the lack of seastone cuffs binding his wrists and abilities. Their crew sure wasted no time with undoing their captain's restraints.

"I got to see just how crazy Straw Hat Luffy is. No complaints here." Kid joked. "But I'll pass on taking an admiral. The longer we wait, the more soldiers there are. We'll be leaving first. We'll even lend you guys a hand and clean up out front. So rest easy." Kid laughed as he and his crew filed out the room, with Charlotte not too far behind.

Law glanced towards Charlotte as she silently walked out with the Kid Pirates. Why was a hunter following a pirate? Noticing he couldn't see any part of her face hidden behind her hair and scarf, he figured he could deal with the strange woman later. There was more urgent things he needed to respond to first. He went to answer Kid's taunt. It didn't seem like he was the only one.

By the time the rest of the crews had followed out after their captain, the marine's formations was already destroyed, not really surprising anyone as they all knew their bosses to be short tempered and easily provoked. Such destruction was imminent if one was to multiple any one of their strengths by three. It was more surprising that the marines could retaliate back as quickly as they did, however it was obvious this new plan of theirs was made last minute.

The three said their brief farewells as they agreed to meet in the 'New World' before rolling out to attack the remaining marines in a straight out brawl. Charlotte watched as each crew fell into their collective teams leaving Charlotte without a real group to go with. Remembering that she was a Kid Pirate for the day, she decided to follow under his wing until she was a safe distance away from this chaos. She didn't have any real intentions of becoming a pirate.

"They're still coming after us, even though we destroyed the bridge." Heat informed.

"Of course. Even if we go back to town, they'll be marines there." Killer replied. He seem the more sensible one of the group.

"We're getting off this island, now!" Kid commanded before feeling something shooting towards him. His senses proved right and his question of what was answered as a laser sliced his thigh.

"Over there?" Wire shouted, looking at the root of the large tree ahead.

"That's... it can't be..." Killer muttered, recognizing the large figure with wearing a jacket with a large cross on the front and panda hood. "Why... why is there a Shichibukai here?!" Kid shouted.

"K-Kuma?" Charlotte chocked, recognizing the panda prints anywhere.

"You know him too?!" Kid shouted, pointing towards the giant luff. First Rayleigh, and now a Shichibukai?

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte asked carefully stepping towards the male. He shouldn't be here. Kuma wasn't any government official. He was a...

_Flames licked the orange sky filled with dirty grey mushroom clouds spitting rain like a machine gun, and strong winds whipped at the broken slabs of concrete which were once a mighty building. The coliseum was empty, in rumbles and on fire. The smell of iron and burning flesh filled the crisp air as a single lone figure moved through the desolate decaying area. _

_Charlotte ran, bolting through the wretched place as quickly as her bare feet could take her. Her once screaming limbs were suddenly quiet as she sprinted away from the two males that had performed magic and removed her explosive collar. They have saved her life, but she knew nothing of them, and she had no intentions on staying to figure out which side their motives left them. She just had to get away and out of this God forsaken island. _

_Although that was much easier said than done. Skidding to a stop, the teenager pointed her choice of weapon—a blade she had dulled from her latest round—at the enormous man with a large torso and short legs dressed in a flimsy green robe that only looked like a giant piece of fabric on him. "Who are you?" The beat up and battered girl asked, her voice never exposing how tired she was. _

"_My name is Bartholomew Kuma." The man known as Kuma answered, surprising the girl. She hadn't actually thought that she'd get an answer from the man. _

"_Why do you have bear ears?" Charlotte continued as she slowly circled her target. It was true, the male had two round stumps on the top of his head, poking out through the green hood he wore. "Are you a bear?" Charlotte had never faced anything but people, so she wasn't too sure how she'd fare with a bear._

"_No, I'm a human." Kuma answered, stepping towards the girl as she maintained the distance. "What are you doing here?" The questioned was quickly answered as the large male noticed the cuffs around her wrists and the oddly empty space under her chin. "You were a slave..." The words filled with pitied sympathy._

_Charlotte shifted, crouching lower and a growling sound emitted from the girl's small throat. She became hostile. _

"Captain! That's Eustass, Charlotte and..." Shachi shouted as the Heart Pirates made their way away from the marines.

_Everything is becoming chaotic, _Law thought as he watched the red haired killer with his arms engulfed in metal along with the rest of the Kid Pirates fighting the second largest Shichibukai. "Why is a Shichibukai in a place like this?" The tall captain questioned, halting on the root of another overgrown grove.

"Trafalgar Law," The Shichibukai noted. A small yellow glow emitted from the depths of his mouth.

"You know my name, huh?" Law smirked moments before a giant laser is shot at him.

"Captain!" Bepo shouted worriedly.

"You're not Kuma." Charlotte concluded. The man she knew wasn't able to fire lasers from his mouth which meant that the Kuma before her was none other than an imposter. She was allowed to smack the guy before her into smithereens.

"Marines are coming from behind!" Shachi informed. They were trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"It's just bad luck that this guy is here!" Kid announced, before targeting his annoyance on the male who had suddenly appeared beside him, probably as a result of his devil fruit abilities. "Trafalgar, you're in the way."

"Do you want to die? I thought I told you not order me around." Law said before focusing on the giant man before them. "Looks like today's a day for meeting unexpected big names, and I don't want to add an admiral on top of that."

Hearing that an admiral was coming shot the girl back into action. "I don't know who are, but you're in the way." The huntress announced, her lips drawing into a thin line as she settle into a fighting position for the nth time that day as another laser fired from the man's mouth at a rapid speed.

"Charlotte Mar—" The beast started only to be interrupted with a loud bellow from said girl. "—SHUT UP!" She dashed forward and her karambit ripped out of its leather cage, slicing the larger male in the hip. Her eyes widened as the scratch she had barely made. _That attack should have sliced through to the other side._ Charlotte thought not believing the difference in strength.

"Bloody Boa!" Kid shouted, knocking the girl into reality just in time for her to realize the yellow glow emitting from the Shichibukai. Charlotte dodged the laser, although not eloquently. She tumbled, rolling down as she barely avoided the laser that flew towards her like a bullet. However this time the laser didn't explode as soon as it struck something, instead it created a path of destruction in its wake. This caused the pirates and huntress to jump around, trying to avoid the laser beam to the best that they could, which wasn't that far from being roasted. It was as if they were dancing a fig.

"What did you do?" Law shouted avoiding the yellow line of destruction.

"Nothing!" Charlotte shouted back, annoyed at the man and his accusations. Her attention remained on the laser-spiting Kuma. "It's not the real Kuma though. There's no way any human being can fire a laser from their mouths. He's a robot." Charlotte concluded. There was nothing else in her vocabulary that could possible spit laser.

"It doesn't matter if he's a robot or the real deal. He's still in my way." Kid scoffed before sending another wave of attacks towards the giant robot.

"Room," Law agreed, but their moves were useless on the tough skin of the Pacifist. Instead they were faced with rapidly fired short bursts of laser towards the group.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Kid shouted, turning his attention towards the lanky captain. The group had barely came unscathed from the incoming bullets of laser and the Surgeon of Death had somehow deflected one towards the other captain.

"You were in my way." Was the doctor's level-headed reply. This angered the other male and the two short-tempered individuals got into another heated argument.

"This is not the time for this or place!" Charlotte shouted along with Killer and Bepo. The group dodged another laser.

Charlotte could feel her rage build up inside her. Sure, she was short tempered as well but she knew better to allow it to take advantage of her, especially in such a one-sided battle. _Things are definitely not going well..._ Charlotte panted. She had just avoided another fury of attacks and nothing she was doing was making any real lasting damage. His robotic skin was too tough and he wouldn't let her stay anywhere near him to do any real damage with her karambit.

Recognizing the glow emanating from the large man's mouth, she felt herself tense at the robot continue to glare at her. She still had enough energy to dodge it, all she needed to do was focus... her eyes widened as the machine turned his head ninety degrees at the last moment and released his yellow destructive beam at the two fighting captains. "Idiots!" Charlotte called. Fortunately, for Kid, he and Law had just separated from their recent attack, leaving Law the sole target for the income laser.

"I'll be borrowing this." Came Charlotte's voice as she appeared beside the flame head. The huntress pressed her open hand against Kid's exposed shoulder as she cartwheeled over the male. Her other arm hovered over his metal arm and like she had done earlier that day, the metal scraps floating from one of Kid's arm towards Charlotte, forming a circular shield that curved around one side of the lady as she ran towards the other male who she thought was in trouble.

Her footsteps slowed as the doctor smirked back at her, a calming look on his face despite the yellow glow quickly engulfing him. His eyes revealed sedated anger. Anger from the week of suffrage at her hand and her constant commands. A deeply seated rage that had been released when the psychopathic doctor obtained the keys to his locked abilities. All color in her face drained as she watched the doctor's pale lips muttered an all too familiar word, "Shambles."

Charlotte disappeared for a split moment before reappearing where Law once stood, in point blank distance from the incoming yellow meteor. The question as to why she had even attempted to save the man's life ran through her mind. He wasn't even her prisoner anymore. She wasn't responsible for his safety or health anymore. Or had she forgotten that Rayleigh had let him go at the auction house? So why did she try to help the one man with the most motive to kill her? Her eyes dropped towards the sanitized white cloth wrapped over her right arm. That's right, the man had fixed up her arm.

Her feet pounded against the soft green below as she tried her best to move away from the too close laser. But it was too late. The scrap metal shield she made had taken most of the laser's impact, but that did nothing to save Charlotte from all damage as the scorching white metal pieces shot at her body, slicing and embedding itself into her flesh. The only thing that remained from the blast was the echoing remains of her ear piercing scream and the smell of burnt flesh.

"You really have no manners," Kid repeated, looking at the heap of flesh that he had wanted to join his crew. Her abilities were really intriguing, but if her abilities were only this far, then that really was a shame. The two didn't have much time to argue before the robot turned his attention on the remaining big names.

"Boss Kid," Heat shouted, pointing towards the blood girl climbing to her feet. Blood poured from her wounds as she leaned over a root, trying to steady herself.

"Captain," Penguin shouted also gesturing towards the woman behind the Pacifist. How she managed to get behind the beast was beyond them but that wasn't what intrigued the two males of the half dead girl. The question that intrigued both males was the question of what she'll do next.

Charlotte panted as she dragged herself upright. Her vision was blurry and it made her head spin with each breath she took. Propping against the grove behind her, Charlotte tried to orient herself as best as she could, but it was a slow process. Her vision played peek-a-boo with her as her surroundings blackened as if she only had tunnel vision and her head swam. She felt like she'd fall over backwards any moment now despite the fact that she was back was pressed against a massive mangrove root.

Sounds seemed hollow as she tried to steady her breath, drawing in fresh cold and deep breathes into her escaping lungs. Slowly, things started to make sense. Though her sense or orientation was still pretty broken. Her body was numb all over, inside and out. She could barely tell what one thing was from the other with the way everything felt the same. Even her thoughts felt tired as she tried to focus on something—anything.

Doing the best that she could, Charlotte realized that the black shadow above her was none other than the Pacifist's back. She had managed to get behind the beast somehow. She had managed to get to the other side. All she had to do now was continue down this path and reach the sea, steal a boat and go anywhere but here. But all that was easier said than done, especially when her head wouldn't stop spinning.

"Captain, it's Charlotte!" Someone cried and the named individual froze.

_I hate... this island..._ Charlotte groaned, turning to face the large shadow before her instead of trying to crawl over the unnaturally large root. That's right, she wasn't alone. There were two other pirate crews here, also waiting to get past the robotic monster and something told her that they weren't going to let her go off by herself. Nor were they going to let her go off easily as they made her presence known to the machine.

"Damn it..." Groaned Charlotte as she heard the loud thumping steps of the overgrown male turning towards her. She pushed off the root she was leaning on and was immediately unbalanced; her orientation had abandoned her.

Charlotte cursed as the stomps stopped and a charging sound filled its place. She knew what was coming next. She wouldn't be able to survive another one of those hits. She knew that. Yet her vision would not clear up enough for her to see what was going on, instead it felt like quite the opposite: her tunnel vision had returned and at full strength, her pants grew fainter and she felt even more light-headed than before.

"Damn it, Kuma!" Charlotte cussed as she blindly ran towards the panda printed pant leg she had caught sight on through her tunnel vision. If she wanted to get out of here alive, then she had to do something about the Kuma lookalike first. She'll make him disappear.

"_...If you were to go on a trip... where would you like to go?" Kuma asked suddenly, slipping his black glove off his right hand. It was uncertain if his change of pace was due to Charlotte's behaviour or not. _

"_Anywhere off this blasted island." Was her reply before a pink paw print engulfed her vision. _

Charlotte tugged off her other glove using her teeth as her other hand was pressed against her bleeding side. She gritted her teeth as she felt pain resonate through her when her shoulder collided with the metal body of the Warlord earlier than expected. Praying that her powers wouldn't fail her, she launched her arm back and a familiar warmth ran through her, starting from her crushed shoulder, and materialized as a pink paw on her open palm. "Get the fuck off this island!" She screamed, slamming the cushiony pad towards the leg she was leaning on.

Aiming was not a very smart thing to do when one can barely keep their balance, was something Charlotte had just learned as she toppled over and continued to roll down towards the pirates until she face planted into the ground and successfully knocked herself unconscious.

"W-what just happened?" Penguin voiced the group unanimous thought.

Shock was needless to say the thought in all the males' minds as they stared at the empty battlefield before them. The twenty-two feet man was nowhere in sight. He had vanished, disappeared with the sound of a bubble popping. One moment he was standing there, his mouth dripping with yellow glow as he aimed at the miniscule and half-dead woman hobbling towards his leg with such vigor that it looked as if she believed she could tackle through it, and the next moment, he was gone as if he was never there to begin. The only individual who had any idea of what just happened was now unconscious next to them. Just who was this lady who could make a man more than ten times her height disappear with a single touch and what abilities did she possess? They thought watching the smoke rise from her hand as the pad paw print disappeared from her palm.

As Kid reached towards the unconscious girl who had impressed him several times today, he found himself scooping up a gun rather than the girl he was going to recruit into his crew. The flame head male snapped his face towards the other captain. Sure enough, the unconscious damsel was in his arms.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't hand her over to you. I still have unfinished business with her." Law apologized, offhandedly. Though he didn't seem at all apologetic of the fact. He seem happier that he could piss off the other supernova.

"What kind of unfinished business does a prisoner have with his captor that doesn't involve killing her?" Kid shot back as metal collected around his arm again. No one was going to take away the thing he even acted nice to get.

"Boss Kid!" A Kid Pirate shouted, reminding them of their lack of available time. "They're almost here!"

The shout didn't seem to affect their captain as he continued to stare at the other captain, but Kid also made no effort to stop the now retreating crew. He wasn't dumb enough to not know that they were out of time. "This isn't over." Kid promised and instructed his team to do the same and move out. They spent enough time battling the robot; an admiral wouldn't be far now.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't make Kid OOC by letting Law take Charlotte. The reasons I had for having Kid back off Charlotte without a fight was mainly because Kid isn't stupid enough to risk his crew's life to fight for a half-dead girl against Law's crew and the admirals who will soon be entering on the island. Also, I feel like Kid knows form the severity of Charlotte's injuries that if she isn't treated by a skillful doctor soon, she'd be dead. And if she's dead, she's of no worth for him. But that doesn't mean that he has exactly given up on getting Charlotte either.

\- Charlotte's sudden need to save Law from Kuma's laser was to repay him for helping her bandaged her arm. She is the kind of person who doesn't really know how to react to someone's kindness. It only makes her feel like she's in someone's debt so she'll often do something to repay them so the debt is nulled. No matter how small their act of kindness may be and hers not. She may feel like she owned someone who offered home a bed for a night by solving their family finance problem forever. Just anything to make the debt gone.

**So this marks the end of Charlotte's reign over Law... and the tables are turning for sure. **

**Any ideas of what's going to happen to Charlotte now that Law's free and has her in his hands? **

**Also, does anyone know who was hinted at for Charlotte's rescue? ;) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**H****ello again,**

**Sorry for the wait! I had a major assignment due tomorrow that I had forgotten that required my attention... hopefully it won't always be like this. But April is a busy month for me, so we'll see. I'll try to have a chapter up per week if I can, though! =) Is that okay with you guys? "**

**I totally forgot to answers the reviews when I posted up chapter 5! So I'll do that here!**

**MusicOfMadness:** I hope that chapter 5 met up to your standards though Charlotte didn't really end up making a choice, it just happened for her similar to how it just happened that she grabbed her weapon and defended herself. On the upside, Charlotte still have to make an decision on what she'll be doing in the future, whether it's her continuation as a bounty hunter or something else. I'm really glad that you enjoy the mini fight between Kid and Charlotte and the rivalry between Law and Kid! I really enjoyed writing it. I would have loved to write a fighting scene between Kid and Law over Charlotte, but given the time constraint of the situation they were in and how an admiral was already on the island. I didn't think I could have brought that in without having the admiral show up. But iunno, maybe in the future they'll have another fighting scene. Let me know what you think =)

**Ruritto: **Thank you for reading my OC story _and_ liking it! I'm really glad that you enjoy it and my OC especially since you say you don't read OC stories. There is more to Charlotte than beneath the eyes; a certain checkered past that is inscribed into her skin that she doesn't want anyone to see, buy may have no say in whether it is revealed or not. I hope your curiosity keeps you interested and reading!

**Yoshisaki Asuka: **Thank you for reading and telling me that Kid wasn't OOC. I was really worried that he could have been because... you know, Kid's... Kid. He's not going to be nice to everyone when he much rather kill. I always try my best to keep the OP character's in character. If you kind a character's that you feel is OOC, just let me know, and I'll fix it!

**CaptainCommanderLucy: **Haha, thank you for thinking so. I'm not sure what more to say besides that I always freak out a little about your review because it seems like one of those things that sensei or someone up top would mumble to themselves with a knowingly look and leave the listener (aka me) confused as to what's going on. But hey, you're still reading and commenting so I'm going to take that as a good thing!

**CallmeEevee: **Hi Eevee! (I just had to that that... excuse my lameness) Thanks for your feedback I've changed the parts that I could find where the wording seem slightly confusing. I apologize for that. I was trying to edit on my phone... which probably wasn't the best thing. I'm glad that you found the chapter interesting and you are RIGHT! Haha, Sabo and Dragon and the rest of the revolutionary helped Charlotte escape, though she doesn't really know who they are, so that's why their names weren't mentioned. But I hope I dropped enough hints to showcase who they are and I guess I did because you got them right off the bat. And you're right again! (I feel like you guys are all ahead of me in the story, already knowing what's going to happen! Haha.) Law's heart matter is still going on and you'll see what happens regarding it in this chapter so I'll shush about it and let you read!

**Guest:** (I am going to guess that you are the same Guest as last time! Correct me if I am wrong!) Yeah, Charlotte isn't the genius in the family, but she isn't incompetent either. Just kind of naive. I'm not too sure what you meant by it become 'hot' for Charlotte, but yes, Rayleigh decided for Charlotte what to do with Law by releasing him for her in a sense. Law's heart wasn't carried along with Charlotte and Law doesn't have it back yet since Rayleigh didn't know of it to give it back to Law, so currently it is still in Charlotte's possession. But whether it stays there forever is another question. I'm glad you enjoyed and could ID the revolutionaries that was mentioned in Charlotte's past. I just thought it would make sense for them to be the ones to save Charlotte from the Tenryuubito given their mission statements.

**That was a little bit longer than usual, but it is done now! Always feel free to review or criticize, or if you prefer, PM me! This is my first off-canon, secondary-character follow fanfic and I am already ready to improve it! Don't be scared, I don't bite and hey you get a shoutout! **

**Anyway, to the story! Enjoy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, only the OC

**Rated T** for violence, and language

* * *

Chapter 6.

Platinum eyes shot open and the thought of Kuma of and his deadly lasers aiming at her caused the female to jolted upright quickly only to cringe as pain rushed through her aching muscles. _I'm… alive…?_ Charlotte thought to herself, wincing at the pain that ran through her sore body. Glancing down, Charlotte removed her arm that instantly went to wrap around her injured side, to reveal… a strange yellow cloth? She stared at the unfamiliar and oversize yellow tee before lifting it slightly when she saw white peeking out from underneath. The wound had been patched up and it wasn't just that her torso, left arm and leg were all bandaged, even the stained bandage on her right arm had been replaced with a fresh one. But why?

"_It's a doctor's duties to treat the wounded."_ The words that Law had spoken when he first treated her arm resonated through the female. _"And I don't need you dying on me without first telling me where you placed my heart."_ Charlotte's glared at the wall across from her as the rest of the crude conversation came flooding back into her mind. Still, she had half a mind to go thank the male for saving her when she her hand fell into a hole in her body. Glancing down towards where her hands were curving into a strange box-shaped hole, she felt all color drain from her face before being replaced by one color—red.

The discussion being held by Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Law were halted as the metal door to the room flung open from a kick by a lady boiling in anger. Charlotte stormed towards the only male she could see through her rage—Law. The others' presence completely ignored by the huntress. Charlotte glared up at the smirking pirate looking down at her. Oh, how she hated his advantage in height.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Heart!" Charlotte demanded, punctuating each word with a jab to the chest. Clearly, Charlotte was not a people person as her social skills when asking someone for a favour was very poor. Not to mention, Law was not one to be easily take orders from another. Especially not someone who had manage to get away with ordering him around for a week.

"Order me around one more time and we can see how well you can speak with your heart crushed." Law threatened, glaring down at the smaller female with steely eyes. His smirk was replaced with a frown.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed at the threat. There was no way in Hell was she going to listen to another's command. She was going to do what she wants to do. "If you do anything reckless, your wounds will reopen and you would die." Law added just as Charlotte opened her mouth.

Biting her tongue, Charlotte straightened up but refused to stop glaring at the man. "I propose a trade: your heart for my heart." Charlotte smirk faded as she noticed the smug look on the doctor's face. "What?" She snapped, her anger getting the better of her.

"I'm afraid you do not possess any bargaining chips, Miss Charlotte." Law chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte spat, her irritation already reaching its peak.

"I already have my heart back."

…

Shachi and Penguin followed the fuming violet haired maiden as she stomped her way through the metallic submarine, grumbling about how Law had to be a liar. There was no way he could have figured out where she had placed his heart. Law had assigned the two to follow the fuming, yet correct, girl. He had lied about having his heart back. To be completely honest, they have been unable to find his heart this whole entire time. He had only pretended to have his heart back in hopes of stalking the maiden towards where she had hidden his heart.

The two silent stalkers jumped as a loud bang echoed throughout the silent halls. It appears that Charlotte was drawing at the end of her temper already as she screamed, "That ignorant prisoner! Even after I let him go... though it was really Rayleigh who gave them the key… argh, whatever! It still counts! I was being nice!" She was a scary one indeed, and the mystery that surround her powers made her even so. If only they knew the simplicity of her ability, they'd know that she doesn't really have much under her sleeve. She had to witness firsthand the abilities of the devil fruit and come to understand how they work before she could even attempt to use them. Not to mention, she had to get close enough to actually touch the individual each time for the transfer of powers to work. So far in her career of hunting, she had only caught three individuals using devil fruit. Law being one of them.

"Hey, she's moving again!" Shachi noted in hushed excitement. He had thought the woman had reopened her wounds and passed out from that last hit.

"Then go after her!" Penguin ordered only to have the ginger glance at him through his shades, "Why me? You go after her!"

"Because, you're in front!"

"Then you go in front!" Shachi gestured for him to follow through

"I can't! You're in the way!" Penguin repeated and to prove his point, he bumped his chest into the other male.

"You did that on purpose!" Shachi pointed back before ramming his top half towards the other capped male... and soon they were at it again. The two males that Captain Law had assigned to find and get his heart back were now off into another fight. They had forgotten all about the lady's existence and their need to be as quiet and sneaky as snails. They had forgotten everything except for the fact that the other male before them were angering them. Slowly, as the heated shoves turned into hard punches, their need to be flies on a wall dissipated. Until a voice broke through their fight.

"What do you want, Fake-Bear-Man?" Charlotte asked as she stared at the much taller male. Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed across her chest as she scrutinized the furry mammal. _It really looks like fur__... I wonder if it's soft too..._ Charlotte thought, suddenly having the urge to pet the creature. This was the first time she had been so close to the bear. _No... It's probably disgusting considering its just hair sprouting from every orifice in his body!_ And yet she still denies the fact in her face.

"I _am _a bear." Bepo started. He had been motivated by the rest of the crew to stand up to Charlotte about the topic. Well, not really motivated, more like scolded into. Every time Charlotte had caught sight of the fluffy animal she would adamantly deny his being a bear no matter what kind of evidence the crew had brought her. "Sorry…" He muttered shortly after. His head dropped to the ground as well, before slowly rising again. "Uh… thank you for letting Captain go. I know he won't ever bring himself to say it, so, I'll say it for him. Thank you."

"Whaaaaat?!" Shachi and Penguin shouted. Noticing their outburst, the two males stuck their heads back and behind a wall, clasping each other's mouths. The two glanced at each other nodding once when they deemed it safe to look around the corner again. And they were right. Charlotte stood in the same spot as before, in front of the bear, frozen as she didn't know whether or not to be offended or happy.

Charlotte stared at the bowing bear in shock. She didn't know what to say. Nor did she for the following few seconds. Never before had she been thanked for letting her prisoner go, but then again, never had she left anyone go. And even then, hearing a thanks from the one person who'd probably want to kill her for capturing them was never a thought. Law was... Law was... he was the one who stole her heart!

"Maybe you can tell your captain to return my heart instead of a thanks he didn't even say!" Charlotte puffed, shoving past the large mammal. It's_ really soft..._ Her thoughts were cut off as a foul smelling filled her nostrils. That's right, she was looking for something. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a rotten, smelling, revolting..." Charlotte's rant continued as the anger that built up from the day's events flooded from her, scarring the males around her. They have never seen her frustrated to this point, she always seems like she wanted to bite off someone's head, and luckily she never did. Not that she was physically doing anything right now. But that was the problem, they were used to her physical abuse as it occurred often. Now she was just verbally abusive which worried the males even more as they couldn't predict when she'll attack next. Gulping, the three just listened to her throw foul words after words describing a certain"... blob of slime and grime."

The three males, two to which she still hadn't noticed, stared at the retreating Charlotte, with her hands animatedly in the air, as if she had just lost a fuse. Again. What in the world had she just sputtered from her mouth? No, what in the world is she even talking about. She was talking as if this mysterious, foul smelling blob of rotten goods had been alive. From what the sensible males could tell, rusted items don't go moving on their own.

Instinctively, her eyes flashed and despite her nose's screams of complaints, she followed the smell until she saw a male dressed in a sleeveless white boiler suit, throwing a pile of garbage into a chute.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte asked, pinching her nose as she came closer. At first she had thought the wretched smell was coming from the man with a white buzzcut, but as she neared him and the contraption, she realized it was actually coming from the metal chute.

"Throwing out the trash. Bepo keeps complaining about how the garbage smells like rotten fish. This is the only way to get him to shut up." The male Charlotte remembered as Cole replied easily as he casually emptied another garbage can into the hole. He then froze, registering the voice in his mind. The voice hadn't been one that he hadn't heard before. It was feminine. Too feminine actually. It sounded like a woman's voice, but there was no female Heart Pirate. In fact, there wasn't any females on the ship at all... except for the mad huntress... Cole turned his head slowly towards the voice... yep, he was talking the sadistic, creepy, insane woman who was crazy enough to challenge their captain.

"Ahhhhhhhh," Cole screamed and tried to leap away from the crazy woman. He remembered her. She poisoned him which resulted in him blacking up and waking up on the surgical table, being pieced back together by a sadistically smiling Law. His face turned green just at the memory. "Youuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He raised a finger towards the confused woman. His arm shaking furiously as if he was trying to restrain himself from attacking her. "Stay away from me!"

Charlotte deadpanned, staring at the male who despite threatening her to go away was now pressed next to the garbage hole shivering in fear. A smug smirk crawled its way upon the girl's face as she ignored his order and stepped closer to him causing the shaky male to gulp loudly. Instead of being attacked, Cole found himself completely fine, not even a scratch on him by the destructive woman.

"So all the garbage is collected in here?" Charlotte asked, her head peering into the hole for a moment before it crumpled in disgust at the smell. It reeked of tuna and rusted metal. _This has to be where went!_ Charlotte nodded, remembering the miscellaneous things she had shoved out of her room before placing hiding Law's heart in causing the monster to come to life. If it had to have a smell, then it'd be this. Also, it seem like a place garbage would want to collect.

"Nope," Cole answered calmly and spun the wheel that closed the hatch. "First you have to close this, then you pull on this and out it goes!" He instructed, performing the procedures as he spoke. The garbage that Charlotte had seen collected at the bottom of the large hole was flung out to the sea away from the submarine.

Charlotte paled at the sight of the garbage that once collected at the bottom of the large hole now floating in the darkened sea beside her divided from her by the high pressured glass. She spun the wheel back, opening the hall and peeked inside the hole. The smell of rotten tuna and metal was gone. She stumbled back in shock. _No... he couldn't have... he... he...he... _"You just threw out Mr. SludgeHead!" Charlotte screamed, much to the confusion of Cole, and the other Heart Pirates stalking her.

"Who's Mr. SludgeHead?" Cole voiced. Fear ran down his back as regret swam through his mind at the dark sight of the devil woman before him. If he wasn't dead before, he should would be now.

Again, the attack never came. Instead Charlotte seem to deflate with a sigh as she sat down against the metal ground, resting her head against her hand. "But he had Law's Heart..." She mumbled. What was she going to do now? Law had won. How he had known that she hid his heart in a pile of junk was beyond her. But somehow he did. He obtained his heart back, and order Cole to throw out the remaining hunk of garbage. Charlotte's one and only strange creation was reduced to nothing but a pile of trash with her only trading chip stolen.

"WHAAAAT?!" Cole's cry wasn't alone. Shachi, Penguin and Bepo, who had joined them thinking they were searching for fish, had fallen over from their hiding spot in shock. Their fall only attracted more attention towards the three as Penguin tripped over a barrel, propelling forward into Shachi who grabbed Bepo. The three of them tumbled towards a silent and shocked Charlotte. Shachi's and Penguin's screams were still audible as they stilled in a sitting position right under a Charlotte's glare.

…

"Why were you idiots following me?" Charlotte questioned as she leered down at the two males. Her foot tapped against the metal floor excessively, which just echoed through the empty metal hull.

The two males looked up at the furious lady, sweating bullets. As much as they wanted to save their skin and answer her question, they also wanted to save their skin by staying away from Law's wrath. If they were to give up the fact that Law actually didn't have the heart, then well... Law would be Law... and they'd be floating squares of Shachi and Penguin everywhere. And they didn't want that. But Charlotte wields the same power as Law. She could also do the same thing... What were they going to do...? Their eyes landed on the technician standing there in stunned shock.

"Don't just stand there Cole! Help us!"

Charlotte turned towards Cole, unsure if she needed to wrestle and hogtie him like she had done with the other Heart Pirates. However, she wrapped a rope around her arm in case, waiting for his response.

The technician quickly turned the other way, whistling as if he didn't hear anything. He could smell the fear mixed with anger radiating from them and the disappearing apprehension from the lady. He recognized that fear and he knew better than to get involved.

"Cole! You can't just leave us here!"

"What about all the times we shared together?" He flinched. "Remember how we decorated Law's hat pink for his birthday? You got Bepo to sign the card so he wouldn't be as mad. And the time we got his measurements for the jumpsuit while he was sleeping? And the time we snuck sleeping pills into his coffee so he'd sleep?" Penguin called. His voice pained.

Cole turned towards his the mechanics. A look of indifference on his face. "I'm not Bepo. That's not going to work on me." He crossed his arms across his chest after pointing towards a tearful bear. "Do you also remember how much time you spent in the infirmary afterwards when Captain found out?"

Pleased with the answer, Charlotte stomped her heel boot down next to the faces of her captives. Charlotte leaned towards the jumping males with a grin on her face. She pulled the rope in her arms taut as if it was a whip. "Let's have some time of our own."

"We-we will never tell you!" Penguin swore quickly. His eyes shutting close as he pried his face further away from the maiden.

"Yeah!" Shachi agreed.

…

"Trafalgar!" Charlotte hollered, gaining the attention of Captain of the Heart Pirates who was busy reading the newspaper in his room. He had the crew clean up the messed that Charlotte made a week ago.

"What is it? I am a busy man, I don't have time for any..." Law replied coolly after placing the paper about Portgas D. Ace's execution down. He eyed the maiden with a mischievous smirk and shining eyes before him. Something was up. There was no way she should be this positive with her heart at the whole discretion of his control. Not at least without something up the lady's sleeve.

"Oh, but I'm sure you'll have time for this. This being the topic of where your heart is after all."

"...As I told earlier today, I have my heart back already." Law replied smoothly. His face in its usual bored expression. However, he wasn't as so collected inside. His plan would be ruined if she had actually gotten her hand on his heart. Not only would she know about his bluff—which he didn't care all too much—but, more importantly, she'll also hold possession of his heart again.

"Oh, do you now?" She said slyly and her grin grew larger much to Law's dismay.

Law gathered his things and turned to leave, saying, "Yes, if that is all—"

"—Where did you find it? I was sure I hid it really well."

"Not well it enough, it seems."

"But it appears that I did. After all you can't have it if _I _do."

Law froze.

"You see, I found it quite fascinating how you were able to deduce exactly where I had hidden your heart in the measly days I was unconscious while your entire crew wasn't able to find it on the weeks we were docked at Sabaody. So I just had to check for myself... and guess what I found, in the exact same location I had hidden it—your heart." Charlotte leaned on her good hip, enjoying the older male's response. "So about the trade... I must say I feel like I have a _very_ good bargaining chip."

Charlotte watched with joy was Trafalgar Law's eyes glistened with anger as he struggled to keep his cool. She could get used to this: seeing the cool and collected Law lose it.

"Let me see it first." He ordered. There was no way that he was going to believe some baseless words spewing from some arrogant girl. Not at least without any proof.

"See what?" Charlotte replied, too quickly. She could feel the tides changing.

"My heart. How do I know you really have it and aren't just bluffing?" The corners of his lips twitched up while Charlotte's went down.

"You don't." Charlotte said, sounding much more confident than she felt. She waved the frown off, pretending it was nothing as she continued, "You will just have to trust me." She hope she was putting on a believable act. Charlie was literally pulling on straws right now.

_Trust me... _She chanted mentally, watching the male intensely, trying to hypnotize him into believing if possible. Charlotte hated to bluff, she always believed she wasn't good enough at it and it always made her uneasy to know that she had nothing to lean back on if things go south. So far, she seems to be hanging by as Law seem to be really considering her trade.

His mouth open but a voice cut him off before anything was able to leave a cry erupted. "Captain!" It was the idiots. They had gotten free somehow. Charlotte's eyes landed on the technician that looked as if he belonged in the military. He had set them free!

"She's bluffing! She doesn't have the heart!" Panic rushed through Charlotte's system and Law reached towards her, a scowl on his face. He obviously didn't like to be tricked. _I won't make it! _Charlotte thought as she watched the incoming tattooed fingers grasping at her. "Your heart isn't on the ship. Cole threw it overboard." Cole shrank visible at the mention of his name. Law's tattooed fingers froze moments before they wrapped around Charlotte's delicate neck.

His digits twitched. **"What."** was the only word that escape the male's mouth before he rounded on his crew.

"Charlotte hid it in a blob of garbageandColethrewitaway!" Penguin and Shachi explained in unison quickly. Their speed increasing as the stared into the face of their sadistic captain. Their eyes squeeze shut tightly as they stood between the bear and the doctor, hoping that their captain would be uncharacteristically light in his punishment. Or at least Bepo could soften their blows even if for a little bit.

"Bepo complained that it was too smelly!" Cole shouted immediately as their looming captain head came towards him. But it didn't stop then, Law continued until he was facing the huntress again.

"You understood that?!" Charlotte shouted pointing at the three trembling males when the mad doctor turned back to her. They had spoken so fast that Charlotte thought it was another language. Apparently, the doctor was fluent in that alien language as well as he met her with a dark glare.

The huntress took a step back with each step that the rage-emitting silent doctor took forward. Feeling her heel hit against the metal wall, Charlotte clenched her hand into a fist. "It's not my fault your crew decide to throw away Mr. SludgeHead!" She bit back, angrily. She should be the one upset, not him. It was her trading card, her _property_ that she had won to do whatever _she _wanted to do. Not for them to throw away at their choice.

"Did I heard you correctly? You placed _my_ heart in a pile of rotten fish and rusted metal scraps." It seems like the prideful Doctor Law wasn't be too pleased to know that this whole time his organ had been covered in slime and other unknown germs that would most likely lead to all kinds of infectious diseases.

Charlotte glanced back at the man trapping her to a metal wall with a look of stoicism. "So what if I did?" Charlotte replied, blowing her words onto his displeased face. Charlotte wasn't the type to be intimidated into a corner. Not anymore at least.

"Bepo!" Law shouted, but his grey eyes remained on Charlotte's platinum ones. "You don't believe Mr. SludgeHead's thrown away." Law breathed, reading her eyes. He pushed off the smaller woman and turned towards his first mate. "Smell for rotten tuna." He ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Bepo said excitedly before lifting his black snout towards the sky and sniffed.

_How? _Charlotte muttered as she watched the retreating figures. She had smelled the rotten tuna smell get flushed from the submarine and the pile of Mr. SludgeHead's remain scatter into the sea below. As much as she didn't want to believe the fact, she had seen it. Mr. SludgeHead was gone alongside with Law's heart. Yet, the doctor had, for unknown reason, believed her and her wishful thinking.

"The smell is strongest here, Captain." Bepo muttered. He wasn't even sniffing the air anymore. The bear had covered his back snout with his giant paws as the smell somehow still managed to get inside.

"Good boy, Bepo." Law patted his first mate, allowing him to wait outside and away from the smell. "Search!" He ordered the remaining three pirates.

Charlotte wandered through the room, looking around for the blob as well. She hadn't done it because of Law's order, but rather because she needed to find the heart before they do. She ignored the crawling irritation that continued to boil within herself as Law silently allowed her to search, feeling no threat from the hunter. It was her versus four. Law didn't seem to mind as he watched her with amusement, wondering what she'll do next to get out of her situation if she was to find the blob first.

It didn't take long before Shachi let out a scream as he fell onto his bottom and crawled away from the revolting monster. The creature looked to have decayed even more contrary to the fact that it is living, making its appearance so disgusting that it should have been a crime. The sludge ball slowly inched its way out of the ring of barrels it had been hiding in, turned and jumped at the disgusted faces staring at it, and tried to inch away quicker. It would have worked... if he didn't move at the pace of a snail... or leave a trail of garbage behind wherever it went.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. SludgeHead?" Law's calming yet dangerous voice echoed through the monster's mind as the words slipped past the doctor's lips. Slowly, the poor creature turned its head to meet the dark gaze of the Dark Doctor. Instantly, it froze in fear. "I believe you have something of mine."

"Mine actually," Charlotte corrected, stepping out on the other side of the slime. Her eyes meeting Law's with no intention to back down. There was no way that Charlotte was going to let him take her bargaining chip away. Not without getting her heart back that is. "Unless you would like to trade."

"Why trade when I can just take?" Law answered smugly and with a flick of his fingers, the orbed heart appeared in his hand while the poor creature fell apart. Satisfied with the state of his clean heart, thanks to the collagen sphere, Law pushed the orb back into his chest. He smirked back towards the no longer smirking hunter.

"That's not how negotiations go!" Charlotte shouted, forcing herself from jumping on the pirate. She is a hunter well engrossed in the trading business and she will not dishonour it or her reputations to jump on the other party. No matter how much her muscles itch to choke the figure before her. "A trade is sup—"

"You forget, I am a pirate." Just as he said, Charlotte remembered where and who exactly she was talking to. This was Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates, known for his sadistic and calculative ways. He was a pirate. One that she had captured, and then in a moment of weakness, released.

Gritting her teeth, Charlotte forced her face calm and her fists to unclench. Pulling on a mask in a poor attempt to hide her over spilling rage, she glanced up at the man who now holds, despite her wishes that he didn't, something over her—her heart. "What do you want?"

Law smirked, glad to know that his little pet was already coming to terms with things. "Join my crew."

* * *

**hehe, the tables are turning, now aren't they?**

**Hey Guest, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long for Law taking Charlotte's heart. (Or anyone else who noticed from the summary, that something was off when Charlotte had Law's heart and not Law having Charlotte's).**

**As always review! Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Airi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry for the long wait. I felt bad for making you guys wait so long, so instead of writing in between exam studies, I just wrote another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. As always leave a review! Let me know what you think!**

**To the last reviews:**

**CaptainCommanderLucy: **Haha, a little bit huh? I personally wouldn't know if I would put my own heart back in myself if I knew it's been in a garbage slime ball for a week... maybe I would after I boiled it.. but then I might be dead... (3);; Um.. It did make a good hiding spot didn't it? None of the Heart Pirates were able to find it after all... Let me know what you think of Charlotte's response to Law holding her heart! I'm glad you find it interesting! I'm trying hard to keep all my ideals novel ones.

**lilnightmare17:** Here's more! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long...

**snowf0xx:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it! Please enjoy this chapter as well =)

**chibianimefan26: **your review made me smile soooo much. And it still does! (NOT TO SAY THAT THE OTHER REVIEW DOESN'T! THEY ALL MAKE ME SMILE) I'm glad that you like the story so far! (Sorry for killing Mr. SludgeHead... .;) Yep, Charlotte's kind of gotten herself into a little pickle at the moment, especially now that she's degraded into a pet. Although I'm sure she's not to happy with that. (P.s. Charlotte: Do not touch my hair. ٩(๑`^´๑)۶I do not need your pity... though thanks for thinking that I'm cool... /)

**Guest:** Great to know that you are the same person... otherwise that would have been very, very awkward. Sorry to hear that you were disappointed with the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter would be better for you? Revenge is in progress, though it is also kinda integrated with how Law plans to get Charlotte on his team. I feel like he doesn't need much, as long as he can enjoy watching her squirm under him. Your 'good luck for the future' kind of scares me... ahahha... what does it mean - am I going to be in need for some surprise testing soon?! I AM NOT READY!

**Kiara97:** Hi, I am VERY glad that you love my story soo much! I was actually surprised, I didn't think I would have gotten such a review. Thank you for it! (-gives tissues-, don't cry ^^;) I'm glad that you enjoy the plot, Charlotte and my writing style. (Although I'm not a big fan of it) If you ever come up with a criticism or even if you don't, let me know! I really appreciate it!

I'm so glad that you like Charlotte so much. It was hard to write the relationships she had with everyone and I'm glad that it has paid off! (I was so worried that they'd be OOC). Charlotte had some pretty dark secrets from both her past and about her past catches.

You caught it?! SUCCESS! Someone got the idea and hint that Mr. SH was where Charlotte was hiding his heart! I was trying for a subtle hint as I didn't want it to be too predictable and from your review, I'm guessing it worked! Yay, thank you! (Sorry again, for killing Sludgy...) That would be really funny, if Shachi and Penguin dived into the water to search for Law's heart! Ahaha, why didn't I think about that? o.o Yep, Charlotte's finally in a disadvantageous situation... who knew heart business (and dealing) would be so nasty? ;) I don't think Charlotte would be very pleased if Law placed her heart in Sludgy... knowing Charlotte's temper, she'd probably explode.

Thank you so much for your feedback! I'm glad you like it, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. You comment about not stressing really helped me! April is just not a good time for me, especially since it's exam season.

P.s. Don't worry about any grammar mistake!

* * *

**Last Updated: **12-20-15

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece, I do wish I do though... I only own Charlotte 'Bloody Boa' Marcellina

* * *

Chapter 7.

"Join my crew."

"WHAAAT?! Captain, are you sure that's a good idea?" Shachi, Penguin and Cole shouted.

_What? _Charlotte gaped at the request, agreeing with the other Heart Pirates, before her mind slowly caught up with her… or rather the smug look that Law held on his face. The surprise on her face fell as she came to terms with what Law had meant—be my subordinate. He wanted her to listen to him, bide by his every order, like some little pet… just because he had her heart in custody?!

"No." Charlotte responded easily. Her voice was steady and her face completely calm, almost bored if it wasn't for the burn in her eyes challenging him. As if, Charlotte would bend for the pirate. Charlotte doesn't bend. For anyone. And most certainly, not for Law. "Keep it." Charlotte spat. So what if her heart wasn't within her. As long as he doesn't do anything to it, Charlotte's still alive. "I want off this submarine."

…

"What?" Charlotte deadpanned. Her mind wasn't the only thing that stop working at the moment. Everything else did too. Her guard dropped and she all but stood in front of the supernova with a blanched expression on her face. Though, she wasn't facing the doctor who she knew would be very entertained with her facial expression. She was facing the vast open blue sea of the Grand Line. He had surfaced the submarine just for her. Such a gentleman, isn't he? Nope, not one bit at all.

"You wanted to get off the submarine, didn't you, Miss Charlotte?" Law's smug voice came from behind her, shaking the girl out of her frozen state.

Irritation rushed through her. Her hands clenched beside her tighter and tighter until she started to shake. There wasn't even a single island in sight, not even the speck of one! She was stuck in the middle of the ocean of who knows where with a sadistic doctor who wanted her to swim to land?! That's just impossible! Not to mention, she'll sink like a hammer as soon as she touches the water!

Charlotte pulled her lips back, sucking the air through her gritted teeth, filling her lungs before exhaling through her nose. Her shaking slowed and eventually ceased. Finding her voice, Charlotte breathed a simple, 'Yes', though it came out a lot more strangled as the anger refused to subside. _This was just plain ridiculous!_

"You're welcome off the sub." Law told calmly although the hint of smugness still remained underneath the calm tone. His eyes were focused on the shaking Charlotte. Though she had tried to hide her anger, it was obvious to the doctor; the anger-filled lady was so upset that the air around her had caught a spark and become enflamed. She was standing in her own raging flame as she stared off at the vast water before her. His slanted lips stretched a bit further as he remember her defying response.

To be completely honest, Charlotte's response was not one that he had expected. Sure, he had expected some resistance from the girl, but he didn't think she would outright defy him. Not when he still had ownership over her heart, and he still did. Yet it didn't seem to deter the girl standing across the open deck from leaving as she stared out at the island-less sea. It was like she was just waiting for an island to just magically appear from the blue screaming 'I'm here'. As if that would happen. But Charlotte stood still across the deck, not even worried about the fact that she'll be leaving her heart with him. She was fine with him having it. Wasn't she worried about him doing anything to it?

"Anytime now." Law pushed. His smirked widened when he saw the girl trembling in anger again.

The stubborn girl continued to glance out at the open sea slowly coming to terms with the fact that she won't be getting off the submarine. At least not now or any time with her constant staring. Charlotte slumped in defeat. She'll just have to remain on the sub. Charlotte sighed and then tensed as she remembered the smug bastard behind her. Heat rose to her cheeks once more, but this time it wasn't only from anger, it was from embarrassment. The only way for her to return back to the sub was to turn around and walk pass the man leaning on the railings next to the entrance of the sub. She'll be submitting to his will. There's no way she wanted him to see that. No freaking way! Nodding to herself with her new found confidence, Charlotte stood her ground and continued what she was doing before—staring into the vast blue sea.

The vast… empty… unchanging… blue… sea….

Nope, this would take forever.

"What if… I stay?" Charlotte cringed at the words being strangled out of her lips. Her gloved hand gripped at the strap tighter until it became wrinkled under her grip. Shallow breaths filled Charlotte's lungs as she painfully waited for Law's response.

As usual, the mysterious doctor didn't give the huntress a straight answer. Instead, a small chuckle escape his ever growing smirk. "Don't complain to me later. I gave you a choice out of this." Law warned, and had Charlotte been facing him, she would have noticed the devilish glint telling her that Law was going to enjoy what's to come.

_Some choice this is!_ She thought. "There's nothing you can do to me that I can't take." Charlotte challenges back coolly. There was no hesitation in her voice or any sense of doubt in her voice as she readily accepts whatever sadistic games that the Surgeon of Death had been plotting. Accepting their mutual terms, Charlotte spun on her heel and quickly stomped her way back through the metal door and into the belly of the metal beast, slamming the door shut behind her with a loud bang. She didn't even pause to give the captain a hateful glare, just scurried back in.

The smug grin on his chiseled jaw grew. It appeared that the huntress wasn't going to go down without a fight. Good. That makes things more fun. He stared across the empty deck where the huntress once stood. The look on her face as she scampered past him was just delicious. Her rare colored eyes were burning holes into the ground and her cheeks were burning red. It was Law's point. Law pressed his elbows to the railing, looking into the sky for a moment before dropping his gaze towards the metal door, remembering the burn in those eyes.

Law's smug smirk didn't falter as he glared back at the memory of those burning eyes, in fact, his mouth became more of a slant. This was going to be fun. _Really_ fun.

Your move.

…

"Captain, what are you thinking asking that crazy woman to join the Heart Pirates? She's dangerous." Shachi questioned. He wasn't the only one, Penguin stood beside him. His arms folded across his chest in the similar manner as the other mechanic. Bepo also stood in the room though he hadn't voiced his opinions about recent events.

"I have to agree, Captain. We don't know anything about her or her abilities. Even, Kid tried to recruit her too which means she could be as violent and chaotic as Kid's group." Penguin added.

"All the more reason to have her." Law said, calmly. "Kid isn't easy to impress; if he acknowledges her skill, then better it is to have as friend than foe." Law told, enjoying the added bonus of getting to piss of his rival when he finds out that his new recruit had choose him over Kid. But his words were true. Kid wasn't an easy pirate to impress, the fact that she meant that Charlotte was really skilled.

"But Captain, she's could still be a danger to the crew. We still don't know what happened to that Shichibukai. Not to mention she's unpredictable when angered. And she angers _easily_. What if she attacks one of us next? We also still don't know how her powers works… Captain, she was able to use the same ability as your Ope Ope no Mi and we still don't know why. She also had great control at it; she stole your heart and we didn't even know that it was possible to do that."

Law scowled at the memory. He didn't know his abilities could have done that. It was a shocker. And the fact that she had knew that it would work was surprising. Though something was telling him that it was an accidental finding; a serendipity occurred by being driven into a corner. It was a great finding and will prove to be a great weapon as seen with Charlotte already. But it still irked him that someone else had beat him to the discovery.

"She also said something about 'borrowing' Kid's scrap metal and suddenly all the metal move at her will, just like Kid's ability.

"But I don't think she's dangerous…" Bepo commented quietly, drawing the attention of the two other pirates.

"She stole Captain's heart!" Shachi and Penguin shouted angrily at the large bear.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo responded instantly. His head bowed down towards the ground.

"Bepo, why do you think that?" Their captain questioned, interested in Bepo's contrasting comment. He was sprouting a small smile already. This was just what he was waiting for. A difference in opinion. He couldn't help but agree to Bepo's words even if it was slight. When he was under her 'care', he only ever witness uncharacteristic hunter-like traits.

"She smelled panicked that time when she was faced the Sea Kings. The panic smell only disappeared after she had gotten to Captain." Bepo has always had a good nose and is able to pick up senses that humans couldn't regularly pick up. So if Bepo was saying that Charlotte wasn't feeling confident until after she had reached Law, then it was most likely true. But what changed after she had reached Law?

Law couldn't deny that the demeanor around Charlotte had wrapped after she had reached him. But he didn't understand why. She only had untied his arms, which only gave him the chance to kill her if he wanted to. If anything, that should have placed the already weakened girl on an even greater disadvantage than before. Yet, she seem much more confident in her battle abilities afterwards. Even at the beginning of the fight, she didn't have that level of confidence… even at the beginning of the fight… her target had been to get to him. In fact, throughout the fight, she was always aiming to reach him.

Law's tanned lips curled into all-knowing smirk. "She's not as powerful as you give her credit for." Law started, interrupting the argument between his closest crewmates. They had been debating on whether or not Charlotte was truly dangerous, although it was more of a one-sided scolding on how Bepo is wrong. "It's like you say, she's dangerous… only because _no one_ knows what her ability is."

"Because no one knows her ability?" Shachi repeated in confusion. His mouth curved into a frown as he tried to follow his Captain's thoughts.

Law nodded but didn't elaborate it to his confused mates. "Besides I was already planning on having her join." He continued, shrugging. Noticing the fallen faces of his two best mechanics, Law added. "No one but her has the ability to do what she does." At their confusion, Law rephrased his sentence. "No one else had bested us as easily as she has." Though he didn't like to admit it. It was true.

At that the two mechanics fell silent. It was true. Charlotte had suddenly appeared on their ship without their notice, managed to poison the crew and even steal Law's heart right from under his nose. It wasn't a close battle, Law was more skilled, but she still somehow managed to get the upper hand at the last moment. There was no denying it, Charlotte's skills were definitely impressive. Having something like that would be a good addition to the crew.

"That's true, Captain. But how are you planning on getting her to join? She doesn't seem that interested in becoming part of the Heart Pirates." Penguin asked sensibly. Shachi nodded in agreement. Getting her to join would not be an easy task given their current relationship. "She was going to leave her heart to avoid having to be a pirate."

"Don't worry. She'll be joining whether she knows it or not." Law promised as he walked off towards the infirmary.

…

It was obvious that Charlotte wasn't the only one in the infirmary anymore. Charlotte could feel his gaze on her as she sat on the ground with her right arm wrenched up and behind her in an awkward position. A seastone cuff decorated her wrist and connected her to the infirmary bed leg. It was ironic actually. The chains binding her were the same one she had used on Law when she held him captive. Now he held the key and was using it to hold her. How ironic. She knew that Law had come into her makeshift dungeon the moment the large door swung open and closed with a soft 'click', but still she didn't make eye contact with the male. In fact, she hadn't done anything since he came in. Her attention was still focused off to the side in the same way it was before Law had arrived. She was purposely ignoring the Heart Captain. Or she was trying to.

"Are you hungry?" Charlotte snapped her head towards the sadistic doctor with a piercing glare at his light tone. Was he kidding her? "It has been three days since you've last eaten if you don't include the days that you were unconscious." Law continued in his nonchalant voice. He sounded like he was talking about the weather and not her starvation. "Although it's not like you could eat anything anyway. Your stomach was injured from the blast from Kuma; it'll take a few more days before your stomach is well enough to handle solid food."

Law drop his gaze from the tidy infirmary to the chained girl's eyes. His lips slant at her unvoiced surprise. Just like he had expected, Charlotte didn't know about her condition. "You're welcome." He enjoyed the look that flashed on her face. Incredible disbelief to what he had just said. She hadn't thanked him, yet he had spoken as if she did. "If I had let you to roam free like the first day you woke up. You'd probably open your wounds and bled to death." He explained bluntly and Charlotte's only rolled her eyes. She was _not_ going to thank the man. If he thinks that by imprisoning and starving her for 'her sake' was going to get a thank you out of her mouth, then he can keep dreaming.

Charlotte's eyes was set aflame at his next words. "The only reason I _allowed_ you to roam freely was for you to reveal where you kept my heart." Charlotte's gritted her teeth behind her closed lips. _Manipulative bitch!_ Charlotte cussed before turning her head away.

"Things could be easier for you if you just cooperate." Law sighed when Charlotte refused to respond, or further acknowledge his existence. Seeing no change in the girl's behaviour, Law grabbed the nearby spinning chair, spinning it around to him as he took a seat. He rested one arm on the backrest to prop up his head while the other hand gripped at Charlotte's chin, yanking her face towards his until they made eye contact. "What did you do to that the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma?"

Charlotte's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the male they fought on Sabaody. Her lips curved into a grin at the realization that her plan must had work for her to be a live and for Law to be asking _her_ about it. However, just as soon as the grin appeared on her face, it was gone, replaced by a look of deep thought. The light in her eyes dimmed and her brows scrunched together. Their opponent hadn't been the real Kuma, which should had rendered her ability useless. She could only copy the ability of someone who had that power. The robots or copycats or whatever, shouldn't have Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ability. So why had her plan actually worked? It should have failed. It wasn't that Charlotte wasn't grateful that her plan had actually work. She was. Immensely so. But it didn't make sense. How did she manage to use Kuma's ability without making physical contact with Kuma first?

"That wasn't Kuma." Charlotte stated. Her voice was steady as she adamantly declared her thoughts, leaving no room for discussion. The ex-slave wasn't going to accept that look-alike to be the one who saved her.

"You're right. That was a Pacifista—a human weapon molded in the shape of Bartholomew Kuma." Charlotte gaped at the information. Slowly Charlotte's lips settled into a thin line as she stared at her palm. It was still human which explained why her ability work. It must had been more than made in the mold of Kuma—they were part Kuma! There was no other explanations for it. The pacifista must had shared more than just the shape if she was able to copy Kuma's ability off a cyborg.

"How did you manage to make him disappear?" Law repeated dangerously slow. It was a warning for Charlotte to hurry up and answer him. When Charlotte did nothing, he added, "What happened to him?"

"Iunno," She shrugged, honestly. "Probably dead." The fall after getting hit by Kuma's 'repulsion' should have broken the cyborg. But his skin was pretty tough and there was no saying whether or not he had a contingency for high falls. "Hopefully."

"How did you managed to do that?" Charlotte frowned and glanced away slowly. She wasn't going to answer him. She didn't have to. "What ability did the devil fruit you ate gave you?"

"You're the genius one here, can't you figure it out?" Charlotte jeered. _He managed to figure out that it was a devil fruit too._ Charlotte grumbled internally. She wasn't as shocked that he managed to realize that she was a devil fruit user as she had with Kid. She probably would have been if it wasn't for the fact that someone else had already beaten him to it. Not to mention, he had witness her use it about three times now with different abilities mirrored. But the fact that more people were figuring it out was still worrisome for her. Especially since it would do nothing but trouble the hunter.

Law stares back at the girl, ravishing in the annoyance clear in her voice. Charlotte had managed to keep a straight face ever since Law had imprisoned her to the infirmary and sometimes even before then, but it didn't do anything to hide her emotions or thoughts. If there was one thing that Charlotte couldn't mask, it was the emotion in her eyes. She was an open book. He enjoyed the heightened worry and panic behind a layer of disbelief in her voice as he calmly ignored her jab and said, "I already have." A look of disbelief flashed across her face. "You received the ability to copy other's devil fruit ability through touch."

_No way… _Charlotte mentally muttered as she stared in shock towards the unhindered doctor. As usual, the doctor's emotions were well masked making it hard for Charlotte to see if he had just made a lucky guess or if he actually knew. She had much hoped it was the sooner than the latter. But as the stares grew longer until eventually they were having a staring contest, Charlotte finally broke. Law is serious. It was not a lucky guess and he wasn't going to relent, not until he heard it from her.

Charlotte tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth as she tucked her chin into the scarf on her neck. The lower half of her face was hidden as she rolled the soft flesh with her teeth, contemplating on what to do with the Supernova. She doubt that she could get away with lying about her ability, but the fact that no one knew how her ability work was key. If her opponents knew how her power worked, then they'll never let her get close. Surprise was a requirement if she wished to win the fight… and it was already gone. Law had figured out not only that she was a devil fruit user, and what her devil fruit ability is, but he had also figured out a requirement for her ability: she needed to touch her opponents to mimic their powers. Her surprise advantage was now gone. Charlotte glanced up at the male. There was no harm in telling him now that he already knows about her ability, right?

"It's called the Gisu Gisu no Mi."

…

The sound of the door clicking softly caused the patient to snap her eyes open and towards the source of the sound. Her eyes quickly landed on the giant furry animal who was trying his best not to create any large noises as he wandered through the tight infirmary. He probably thought Charlotte was still sleeping.

After she had answered everything that Law wanted to know about, he had made her life "easier" by removing the seastone cuff chaining her to the room. Though it didn't do much to change her current situation as Law made sure she knew that she couldn't leave the infirmary by replacing the removed cuff with a regular one. So all in all, nothing really changed except now the handcuffs holding her weren't made out of seastone. There was no point in using seastone cuff on her since her ability was rendered useless unless she was able to get in contact with another devil fruit user. The change in cuff did nothing to make Charlotte's life easier. It wasn't like she had the strength to break out of regular handcuffs. She was still chained and locked in the makeshift dungeon of an infirmary.

"I'm awake, you know." Charlotte interrupted, turning her face to look at the mammal.

At the voice, the bear jump, halting his movements and allowing the medical supplies to crash loudly against the ground. His head hung off his shoulders awkwardly and his eyes were plastered to the ground as if they were the heaviest things in the world. "Sorry…" He muttered.

Charlotte stared at the furry man in slight confusion. If there was anything she had learned from her time being here, it was that the fake-bear-man was almost always depressed. She watched as the hands that looked a lot like paws ghosted over her, checking her vitals and other wounds with gentle care.

"Hey…" Charlotte muttered after a while. The bear stopped his movements abruptly, looking down at the girl lying on the bed worriedly in case he had somehow injured her more so than she already was. "Why are you doing all this?" Charlotte trailed, gesturing to everything with her words since her arms were immobile.

Bepo cocked in his head in confusion.

A small flush came across her fair skin as she realized the vagueness of her own question. She nibbled her bottom lip slightly, before wetting them as she gathered her thoughts. "Is anyone forcing you to do anything… like apologizing for everything… or wearing that fluffy suit?" Charlotte rephrased, choosing her words carefully. The bear-man didn't seem to fit in as well as the rest of the crew. For starters, he was a man in a bear suit and two he was always being scolded by the rest of the crew causing him to be constantly depressed. He just seem like the odd one out. Also, knowing how manipulative some of the crew or rather just Law could be to gain new members (She was drawing from her own recent experiences) it wouldn't be odd to see that manipulation is how Law managed to get most of his crew.

"Do you mean Captain?" Charlotte's eyes widen at the name. She hadn't explicitly said his name although she was referring to him. The fact that Bepo had outright said his name, er, title before anyone else was proof that she wasn't too far off track, right? "I'm confused. Captain never forced me to into doing anything. I just do what Captain wants." Bepo answered easily. There was a sense of happiness on his face as he spoke about his captain. Then suddenly the look was gone as the animal remembered what else Charlotte had said. "I'm a bear!"

Charlotte stared disbelievingly at the animal who was hovering over her to look at the dead line of the heart monitor. Panic flooded across his pale face. Then the bear tried to calm his rapidly beating heart as he realized that the heart monitor wasn't connected to anything.

"What does he have on you?" She couldn't believe that the fluffy animal was so wholeheartedly ready to whatever the man wanted without being coerced into it. People don't just help each other out of the good of their hearts. At least that was what Charlotte knew.

"Nothing." Charlotte stared back up at the bear who had responded so quickly and with so much determination that she was speechless. The huntress wanted to say something to rebut his comment, to show him that he's wrong because people are selfish beings who for their own purposes will step on others, but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing that she could say would be strong enough to sway the loyalty of the strangely confident pirate before her. It should have been easy – Bepo was weak-willed and easily negative – anything should have worked, yet there was nothing that came into mind. The bear just seemed strangely optimistic.

The rest of the checkup was completed in silence and Charlotte didn't mind. She just wanted time to think. It was a strange occurrence to the trader to think that people actually followed and helped each other because they're friends. The thought of a relationship existing that was completely free from coercion, blackmail or some kind of ulterior motive was a new to the ex-slave. It wasn't really comforting for the huntress to think that such a weakly tied relationship had been sustained for so long without any problems. It was almost scary for the huntress to believe in such a loose relationship actually. It made her feel like she was grasping at straws for survival again, like how she had been when she tried to bluff about having Law's heart, but worse, because this bluff had work and it could break at any waking moment.

Shuffling, Charlotte turned onto to her side, staring at the dead line of the heart monitor that would have been connected to her heart if she had it. _Was the rest of the crew like that? _She thought.

…

Charlotte flipped over, flopping on the infirmary bed. An infirmary bed wasn't as comfortable as it sounded. Unlike most beds, it had a metal table with a very thin mattress over it which did nothing to soften the cool table underneath. Charlotte could feel her body parts grow numb from the strange positions that she was limited to by the cuff on her wrist. The cuff forced her arm to bend awkwardly towards the ground where the leg of the infirmary was no matter what position she took and the positions she were limited to all involved her twisting her arm uncomfortably. Charlotte flopped over onto her other side only to land on the equally hard and cold table. It didn't help at all. _At least a hammock's soft_. Charlotte muttered bitterly and glared over her crushed arm stretching to the bed leg. _And there's nothing to do!_ She huffed as she rolled onto her back with a plop.

_If only I can get this off. _Charlotte groaned, irritably as she pulled on her arm.

The metal links clang in response. Ever since Law had switched out her cuffs, Charlotte found herself with an abundance of energy and no outlet for it. She had tried to do something to release her bountiful energy, but with her arm locked to the bed that was nailed to the ground, it was virtually impossible for the girl to do anything.

Needless to say, the locked-up huntress had grown bored in the single colored room she had been confined to for the past how many days? Weeks? She didn't know anymore. The only time she knew about the time was when Law visited. She had been confined to the room for three days then. Come to think of it, ever since that day, Law hadn't come back to visit her.

_Heh…_ A smirk grew on the woman's face. _He probably thinks that without him here, I can't get out because I can't copy his ability._ Taking the challenge on, the girl slipped off the metal bed and stretched as far as she could towards the medical table against the wall. Her head shot back to her outstretched arm. It was as far as it could go. The huntress stared at the exposed scalpel lying on the far table innocently waiting for her then back at her bandaged self.

_There much better._ Charlotte thought, twisting from side to side. Her movements were now much more free and unrestricted from the bandages that once limited her movements_. _

White bandages littered around her feet in spools. The white bands were falling slowly to the ground, exposing Charlotte's skin, as they unravelled from her bandaged waist. Surprisingly, there weren't many scars lacing her skin. Honestly she would have expected her skin to be patchy from the burns she got, but it was fine. The skin had completely sealed over with only small and faint lines here and there. _He's really skilled._ Charlotte commented lightly, while subconsciously tracing a patch of skin where hot metal had ripped through her, not realizing that she was actually complimenting the doctor. She threw the canary yellow tee with the Heart Jolly that she had been forced to wear back on with disgust. It was easier to treat her wounds this way, they said. She scoffed. The compliment already gone as if never made.

Focusing back on the scalpel, Charlotte reached out again, this time balancing herself on her left leg as she teetered back and forth towards the table. She scooted her feet over slowly, ignoring the metal digging into her wrist as she did so. One by one, her fingers made it to the table's edge. Then like some kind of morbid spider, her fingers crawled across the surface towards the scalpel. Her finger lifted over the shiny metal knife, ready to scoop at it... and her finger was too short. Groaning in anger and glaring at the cuff, Charlotte tried again, ignoring the cuff digging into her wrist. She urged the scalpel to come forth with her finger, crooning it into the air and acting as if she could control the piece of metal with her will. If only she had Kid's ability right now...

Charlotte sat on the floor with her back towards the door as she jammed the ball tip pen into the small keyhole. She had settled for the pen next to the scalpel when the blade refused to come at her heed. In her anger she had flung her hand out, brushing the edge of the pen which then went spiraling within her reach. Though the thick tip pen did not seem to be of much use as it wouldn't fit into the lock no matter how hard she tried.

Charlotte crooned her neck back to the metal table. She really needed that scalpel. It was much thinner than the pen, not to mention flat so it was closer to a key than the pen. Getting back on her feet, Charlotte reached for the knife once more.

Once again the hunter was sitting criss-crossed on the strangely warm metal floor trying to trip the switch on her handcuffs. It wasn't working so well. It was better than the pen since it actually fit into the hole, but it didn't for long. The small blade got wider and was curved so that couldn't fit into the keyhole. Only the tip of the scalpel actually fit into the keyhole. Charlotte had tried to jiggle it to see if anything would happen, but it wasn't deep enough to do anything, but slip back out.

Getting sliced by the sharp knife for the fifth time, Charlotte let out another cuss at the pain before looking at her hands. At this rate she might as well cut off the limb. Small, thin red lines decorated her fingers in criss-cross designs. Some of them were bleeding slightly and her wrist had had a nasty red ring around it where the cuff had dug in. All in all, her hands were a bloodied mess.

Charlotte stared at the useless scalpel next to her. The tip had been dulled from her ministrations but the blade itself was still pretty sharp as proven when she sliced her finger again. Charlotte brought the cut to her lips and she sucked on the wound as she stared at the knife pondering what to do.

Her purple eyes danced around the slight curve of the blade that glinted evilly at her. The same glint appeared in Charlotte's eyes not long after. If Law wasn't going to pay her any personal visits, then she might as well make him come. She could always threaten the next crew member who walked in until Law sets her free. All she had to do was manage to hide the scalpel somewhere.

Just as Charlotte was about to hide the surgical knife, a hand gripped her wrist forcing her still. Charlotte glanced over her shoulder towards the individual still her movements. Her eyes met stormy gray ones glaring coldly back at her. It was Law.

"What do you think you're doing?" She could feel his breath radiating off her face as he spoke and the rise of his chest against her back. She hadn't even notice him get so close.

"Finding a way out." Charlotte responded or rather bluntly stated, surprising the other male. He had half expected her to lie about the situation or at least cover up what she could due to her secretive nature. Though, even that would be hard since she had been caught red handed. "How long have you been here?" He even had the extra time to put on gloves before grabbing her wrist just so she couldn't copy his abilities.

Shrugging off the question, Law shuffled forward to subdue the woman still gripping at the scalpel dangerously tight when his feet brushed against something. His gaze drop towards the bundles of used bandages looping around their feet before meeting back towards the huntress. Without shifting or changing their close proximity, Law locked eyes with her and declared as if it wasn't already clear as day. "You removed your bandages." However there was an edge in his voice indicating that he hadn't enjoyed this patient's disobedience.

"It restricts my movements." Charlotte explained. She wasn't fazed by his tone, in fact, it only irate the prideful girl even more.

"That's what it's supposed to do." Law replies, sighing lightly. The doctor glanced over his pant-less patient who only glared back at him in confusion as what he was doing. The longer his gaze lasted on her the more it irked the confused woman. He took in the cuts on her hands, smirking inwardly at her attempt of escape. "Although it seems fine seeing how lively you are…" Law spoke calmly despite the fist thrown towards his face. His hand had easily caught the punch from the woman who had starting squirming under his analysis. "You're fully healed." He concluded knowing that she was just about done her recovery anyway.

His lips curved into an amused smirk at the light that filled the huntress face quickly as she was given the good news. She had patted herself down quickly and lifted the oversize shirt slightly to look at wounds before realizing that Law was indeed correct. She could finally move without being worried about her wounds which means it was time to plan her escape! But she made the mistake of looking at Law's smug face, the excitement drained from her face as quickly as it had appeared. She knew with one glance that it wasn't over. Law had something else planned. Something she wasn't going to like.

…

A low rumble escaped the huntress stomach, followed by another. Charlotte glared hatefully at the bubbly plate in her hands. Charlotte had been given dish duties by Law. He had planned it purposely at the same time as dinner was being cooked, so she would be surrounded by the alluring aroma of food. Something that she had been devoid off. Needless to say the smell of food was the cause of her groaning stomach. It had grown quiet after the third day of no food, but now, filled with so many stimulus, the stomach made its wants known.

Another grumble filled the busied kitchen followed by a strange snapping sound. Charlotte glared at the two halves of a plate in her cuffed hands. _Shut up already! _Charlotte plunged her hands into the soapy water, angrily, hiding the plate. _I've been through worse. Starvation is nothing._ Charlotte continued, trying to motivate herself.

_**Grumble.**_

_**Snap.**_

Groaning, Charlotte hid another broken dish into the sink and dried her hand on a nearby towel, not caring that it was another's apron. Her attention was focused elsewhere as she left her station and headed towards the shelves. The shouts that came after her attracted the attention of everyone else in the kitchen but the girl it was directed too. It wasn't long before the workers stopped their works and glanced at the wobbling girl.

_The bread should be around here somewhere…_ Charlotte muttered to herself, scanning the shelves. She had brought a bagful of pastries and last time she check, she was nowhere close to finishing them.

"What are you doing?" A hand clamped on her shoulder, forcing the girl to still her search. "I need you to set the plates ready." It was Milos, the head chef of this submarine. He was a short young man with a strange mustache. It looked like two pieces of dark noodles that curved at the end into a small ball.

"I'm hungry. Go bother someone else." Charlotte retorted, not caring if he was the head chef of the sub or not. She had more important things to do. Also, she doesn't take orders from anyone.

Her angry mental rent paused when a whiff of something delicious filled her nostrils.

"Here."

Glancing up from the small plate of risotto, Charlotte took in the chef. "Trafalgar said that no dinner." It was her punishment for trying to escape without his permission. As if any trapped person would ask their capture for permission to escape. The answer would obviously be no. Who in their right mind would go through all the effort of capturing someone only to be like 'Yeah, okay, you want out? Sure. Here's the key, and a car. Oh, here take my money too.' Yeah, fucking, right. If the world was like that Charlotte's job as a trading hunter would be non-existent.

Still that didn't explain anything about what the chef was doing. Wasn't he also loyal to the stupid manipulator like everyone else in the sub was?

"He said 'no dinner', technically, it's not dinner yet and you haven't had anything all day. So, technically, it's 'breakfast'." Milos explained in a hushed whisper, his eyes darting around cautiously, in case Law was somehow hiding behind everything. Milos knew that Law wouldn't agree with his loopy reasoning on technicality even if it was _technically_ right. Besides… "A real chef can't leave anyone in his abode starving." That's right. Milos was a nobly right chef who wasn't seduced by money, but rather the experience of cooking and the thrill of watching his customers' pleasured faces as they devour his food. He did things the right way. "So, whatcha say? Want a bite? I promise Captain will never know."

Charlotte stared at the small plate of steaming jasmine rice. It looked beautiful with the way the rice was sweltering just perfectly against each other, the heat of their touches creating flavourful aroma to fill the steam lifting up from the thin pudding-like dish like soft clouds. It looked really good, smelt really good… it would probably taste really good too.

"Nope." With that Charlotte turned her attention back to the shelf and way from the shocked face of the young chef. "I have my own bread to eat." She was happy that the chef was willing to go so far to ensure that she was well and as delicious as that dish looked, nothing could beat the emptiness in her stomach like the starchy goodness of whole wheat bread. "Now, where is it?"

"You mean that rug sack filled with stale bread that I found a few days ago?" Charlotte snapped her head around to face the chef once again, her eyes pleadingly large at the thought of her delicious warmth bread. The look on her face lasted for a split second before shattering into a million pieces at the man's next words. "I threw it out."

"You… what…?"

"Captain hates bread and makes a big scene whenever there's bread anywhere on the sub."

At those words, Charlotte remembered the empty spot on her plate where bread should have been when she first entered the submarine. She had scoured the whole galley for bread but couldn't find any.

"No, there's bread on this ship. There has to be!"

"No, I'm sorry, lad. Captain's orders."

_That bastard Trafalgar!_

…

"How much longer until we reach an island with a vision den den broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution?" Law questioned as he strolled next to Bepo. Law wasn't as stupid as to miss the biggest turning point in history for the pirates. The marines were finally getting bold in their actions. They were planning to lure out Whitebeard with his second division's captain's public execution in an attempt to what? Capture them? The marines didn't have enough man power for that. Or they shouldn't. Something was telling Law that the Marines had something planned. Otherwise why would they even start this war? Could it be the Pacifists? Still Whitebeard was a yonko and he had the largest numbers of skilled pirate fleets working under him. Whatever happens, it would be a disaster. An outright war with the results that would greatly change the course of the world. Whatever the results may be, he needs to be ready for it. For better or for worse.

"We're almost there, Captain!" Bepo replied happily. He had set Jean Bart to maneuver the sub towards the island Hubert had pointed out.

"Good, prepare the sub to dock as soon as—"

_**Bang!**_

The two pirates glanced at the door beside them where the noise had resonated from. At the recognition of the door, Law's gaze darkened as he had a feeling he knew what was happening. They were standing next to the galley. The galley which lead to the kitchen where he had assigned Charlotte to wash dishes. His thoughts were proven accurate as he opened the door, revealing to the shock bear behind him the sight of several broken plates littering around the only female on board. She had her head down, and she seem to be shaking slightly.

"What happened—"YOUUUUUU!" Charlotte interrupted, pointing a finger towards Law who just stared at it in boredom. "It's bad enough that you don't eat bread, but that's fine. It just means that there's always more for me. But to throw away bread just because you don't like them… YOU… YOU… BREAD MURDER! I BET YOU WERE GOING TO START AN ANTI-BREAD CULT BECAUSE YOU HATE BREAD SO MUCH, DON'T YOU!" Charlotte huffed, panting slightly at the captain who just stared back at her.

"Did you make this mess?" Law questioned calmly, ignoring her sudden rant about bread. He honestly didn't care much for some yeast. His question only seem to infuriate the tiny girl further which caused the captain to grin at her actions.

The coil inside her snapped at those final words and it wasn't long before the huntress decided to leap towards the captain, no matter whether he was surrounded by his crew or not she was going to attack the pirate. Or she would have if it wasn't for the metal ladle that was pointed towards her or the large mammal that stood between the two of them now.

Her eyes narrowed on the metallic spoon before locking eyes with its owners. "What do you think you're doing?" Charlotte hissed although she didn't really care much for his actions.

"We do not take threats to our Captain lightly." Milos replied, his happy-go-lucky tone of voice replaced by a stern warning. His response was agreed upon with by the kung-fu knowing bear.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes towards to the grinning captain, hatefully, who now stood behind the two others. He didn't look at all concern with her presence or the situation at all as he stood there still in his lackadaisical manner. His usual nodachi wasn't even in sight. It was like she wasn't even a threat to him. Charlotte gritted her teeth at the insult. But she couldn't blame him. She probably look incapable of harming even a fly at this moment… okay, maybe a fly, but not really anything else. Charlotte's bare hands were still bounded by a handcuffs and her karambit was nowhere to be found. Law had confiscated it while she was unconscious from Kuma's attack.

"Clean up this mess." Law ordered and Charlotte's anger spiked.

"I do not take orders from you." Charlotte growled, but made no move towards him. Instead, their eyes locked and a stare off began while the room became deafly silent. It felt as if everyone had gone mute or just maybe all sounds were erased from the room as the two glared at each other. Or rather, Charlotte at Law. Law had his usual cold glance on his face as he stared back at the smaller girl while the younger girl stood tall in her own might fire.

"Oh, but you do." Law finally said as he lifted his eyes from the small plate of risotto. He turned to leave, but not before enjoying the slight shock on Charlotte's face. "No _food _for Miss Charlotte tonight." She wasn't expecting that.

Two, Law. Charlotte, zero.

…

Charlotte slipped her fingers into the edge of her scarf and pulled it off and slowly folded it into a nice square. She lifted her neatly folded scarf and chucked it at the hammock of her room. "Argh!" She huffed as she threw her favourite scarf onto her bed. "That… that… argh!" She cried again, throwing her arms into the air as she found herself unable to voice her anger. She fell back, letting her hammock catch her expertly.

She had finally be allowed back into her room after a day of hard work that started immediately after her release from the infirmary. Not only did Charlotte work in the galley, dealing with dishes–though most of them broke. Milos said that they'll need to stock up on the next island—she also had to deal with the smelly garbage. That didn't go well. When Charlotte finally found the garbage chute, she didn't remember how to open the chute, so she just left the smelly bag there. Which lead to her being scolded by Shachi and Penguin when Bepo found the garbage and her attacking them in anger. They ended up in Law's office and another night without food.

The huntress stared at her moving ceiling or rather she stared at the shelf above her, swinging with the hammock. Charlotte continued to watch the wooden board above her, taking in every tiny, miniscule little detail as she swayed back and forth. How long has she been lying there, just staring at the boring piece of wood? Minutes? Hours? Days, even? Probably not. Law would have gotten someone to tell her to do some other menial task if it had been days. But enough time has passed that she was no longer glaring at the slab of wood, trying to burn holds into it with her eyes. A small sigh escaped the tired girl as she rolled onto her stomach, hanging off the woven net holding her up. "At least I still have my room." She muttered dejectedly. The heart she had won had been taken back, Mr. SludgeHead, her disgusting, revolting, rotten, filthy, uh… only friend, had been flushed into the sea, her beri had been stolen and her heart had been taken. Even the single bed she had managed to stuff in the room was gone. Charlotte had lost basically all she had managed to get on the sub, but her room. She hadn't completely lost. All she needed to do was last in this mock prison long enough until they arrive at the next island. Then she'll be the winner in this game against Law.

A knock from the metal door brought Charlotte up. The hunter froze as she stared at the knock that was indeed coming from the door to her room. _They couldn't be..._ Charlotte started but was unable to finish the thought. They weren't going to take her room now were they? Gathering her strength and determination to protect the only thing she had left, Charlotte went to rip the door open only to have it slam open in her face.

"Excuse me," Chimed the intruder while Charlotte gripped her nose, groaning.

Still holding her nose, Charlotte glared at the man who was the cause of her pain. The intruder looked to be about six foot. Unlike the rest of the crew he didn't wear a white jumpsuit or a hat, instead, he wore a red sweatband and an orange sleeveless jumpsuit. But the feature that stood out the most aside from his different attire was his military cut hair. It was white… pure white… like an old man's hair. "Old man," Charlotte called, her voice flat.

The male raised a brow at Charlotte and slowly brought a finger towards himself. "Me?" He questioned.

"There's no one else here." Charlotte replied almost instantly. Her hand dropped from her nose. It was surprisingly not bleeding much to Charlotte's delight. Her delight doubled when the man's face turned red with anger at the name.

"I AM NOT OLD!" He shouted.

"Are too." Charlotte responded and brought her hand to gesture to his hair.

"I'm not old! It has always been white!"

"Sure."

"I'm not lying!"

"Mhm…"

"I am really not lying!"

"Whatever you say, Old Man."

"I told you, I am _not_ old!"

"Sure, sure." Charlotte waved her hand lazily. The lackadaisical action infuriated the pirate greater, but as much as Charlotte enjoyed getting under someone's skin—something that she's been really feeling the need to do—Charlotte changed the topic before he could refute. "What do you want anyway?"

The angered male paused, blinking twice in confusion before he remembered his reason for coming here. He straightened himself, glanced at the woman, and open his mouth to speak when another voice covered his.

"You better not be taking this room." Charlotte warned or rather the words burst from her lips. Her hands fell on her hips and her eyes locked with his. "This room is mine." She declared. She needed to establish some kind of ground rules, otherwise, Law would _really_ be walking all over her.

The pirate stared at her in shock and slight confusion and once again with a few blinks he realized what the woman had said. A deep chuckle escaped the male which angered the impatient lady still waiting for an answer. It was obvious with his laughter that she had been wrong, but now she just wanted to know what he was doing here if it wasn't for her room. The male's eyes crossed Charlotte's annoyed glance and his laughter slowly faded away. "Um…" He stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

Charlotte did a once over at the nervous male before her. He was well-built which meant that he was probably physically strong and from the way he stood with one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head he didn't seem to be very cautious around her. In fact, the man had been quite open throughout the whole time almost as if he didn't feel a threat from her. He wasn't sending a threat back either. Actually, the youth had been giving off a warm and friendly vibe free of any bad intentions the whole entire time he was here. "What is it?"

"Um… Oh, yes, my name is Cole Heathgrow." Cole announced and stuck out his hand towards the lady who did nothing but stare at it. Both her arms still folded under her chest.

"Okay, but why are you….?" Charlotte trailed, slowly. _Did he say Cole?_ Charlotte glanced from the calloused hand, up towards the male's face and her eyes widen slightly. "YOU!" She shouted and pointed a finger towards the male. "You're the dolt who released Shachi and them!" Cole jumped in response and the friendly aura around him diminished quickly as he backed up from the advancing girl. "I'm right." She stated, grinning sadistically while she approached the male in the tiny room. It wasn't long before he was pressed against the other wall and her not too far away. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!" Charlotte hollered and raised her hand to smack the guy.

Cole slumped onto the ground with a groan and his ass hanging in the air. There was three large bumps on the male's head growing out of each other as Charlotte stood panting above the male. Collecting her breath, she crossed her arms and huffed, then left her room to get some fresh air.

"Ow…" Cole groaned from his spot on the floor. Placing his hands firm against the metal ground, he pried his face out of the ground and glanced around. "She's not here!" Cole shouted when he came face to face with nothing but the empty room. His hazel eyes landed on the open door. "Crap!" He shouted and quickly ran out after her. The reason for his being here suddenly fresh in his mind. He was supposed to keep the girl distracted and in her room while they docked on the island to watch the Summit War.

_Where is everyone?_ Charlotte thought as she walked through the surprisingly empty submarine. She had been everywhere through the lower levels and she hadn't seen a single soul. The only place she hadn't check was the deck. Her eyes widened as she stared through the porthole on the door and she slammed the metal door open. Instead of being flooded with water and made immobile by the sea, she was faced with a wave of fresh air. They were on the surface! They were on an island! Charlotte jumped gleefully as she spotted the fresh slab of ground. "I'm out of here!" Charlotte announced, and ran towards the edge of the sub, ready to jump when she got tackled onto the deck.

"Wait!" Cole panted as he pinned the girl down below him. Catching his breath, he raised his head to meet the girl to explain the situation but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up instead at the foot hovering over his precious treasures curtsey of the woman beneath him. Nevertheless, the technician swallowed the fear and made a crucial mistake. "You can't leave the sub." He said. Although it didn't have any commanding or demanding tone to it. The phrase he used was still an order and Charlotte hate taking orders. If she enjoyed it, she would had become a waitress, not a hunter.

Charlotte's face drew back into an innocent smile which seem to calm the larger male as the grips on her wrists lightened. After a friendly nod, he was slowly getting off from the girl. When Charlotte didn't as much as try to escape, Cole plopped down beside the sitting huntress with a sigh. "I'm glad you understand." He said. "Things will be much easier now. I don't get why Captain didn't just let me tell you in the first place." He sighed, and turned towards his companion for a response. "Right?" His mouth dropping was the only response he got as the nimble girl was no longer beside him. "Where she go?!" He leaned over the edge and his hazels eyes landed on the head of violet on land, running away from the sub. His hands tightened over the edge of the ship and he gritted his teeth. "Wait, damn it!" He shouted and leaped over the edge of the sub, running after the troublesome woman.

…

"I… finally… got… you." Cole panted as he finally caught up to the assassin. He lifted his tired arm and let it fall on the girl, clamping her shoulder so she wouldn't run away again. Although the hold was rather weak and would probably fall off if she as much as even shift her shoulder. To his fortune, the girl didn't do that. She didn't move at all. She was perfectly still. Too still actually. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned after regaining some strength. He peered around her and the large rock she was hiding behind towards the scene ahead. He almost jump as he saw his captain. If Charlotte hadn't stop where she did and continued towards his captain and his captain saw her, then he'll be in trouble. Luckily for him, she didn't and it didn't seem like Law had noticed them yet.

"Come, let's go back to the sub." Cole started, but Charlotte didn't move. He did a once over on the girl. She seem fine and fully functional. So why wasn't she moving? Glancing around, he looked at her front, wondering if her brain had just randomly decided to stop functioning. His gaze stopped on her face. It was frozen into a state of shock. She had both her hands raised to cover her mouth, and her eyes were wide and unmoving as she stared off to the distance. Following her gaze, his eyes landed on the vision den den mushi she was looking at and immediately froze into a state of utter shock.

There being broadcasted on the large screen was none other than the idiot who started the chaos in Sabaody by punching the Tenryuubito, Straw Hat Luffy. But that wasn't what caught the attention of the two. It was the individual standing before Luffy, shielding him. The other male looked very much like Luffy except his dark locks were longer and wavy and he had freckles spotted across his face. Although his signature hat wasn't there and Charlotte was no pirate, she could easily recognized one of the top subordinates of one of the four conquerors of the sea. It was the Second Division Captain of one of the four Yonkos, Portgas D. Ace! Their shock wasn't coming from the fact of seeing such a strong pirate, but rather the thing extending out of the pirate's stomach. Piercing through the Mera Mera no Mi user was a lava hand belonging to an admiral.

"W-what's going on?" Charlotte muttered as the son of Gol D. Roger fell forward, into the Luffy's arms. Her eyes flashed towards the other screens that depicted the chaotic war between the marines and the pirates. Her eyes widened at the sight of one of the four Yonkos, Whitebeard, standing well above the other marines and pirates, fighting for something she still didn't know.

"It's Portgas D. Ace's public execution." Came Law's voice. Cole jumped at the sound of his captain's voice then shivered at the cold glare Law was giving him. Needless to say, he wasn't too proud with Cole's lack of success at keeping Charlotte on the sub, although she didn't seem capable of running away anymore, not with the way her eyes were glued to the screens.

"T-this… this isn't a public execution… it's a slaughter!" Charlotte shouted. The sight of marines and pirates mercilessly killing each other rang in her eyes. It was frenzied killing. There was no order, only chaos in the whole situation and Charlotte knew the results would only turn into several sleepless nights filled with grief and guilt. No one would be left unaffected by this. This was not the neat and well organized beheading of a criminal that the marines usually performed!

"No, this is a war." Law corrected. Charlotte's gaze followed the retreating captain and his crew. There was a tone in his voice that she couldn't quite place. "Bring her." He ordered.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte questioned. She didn't even struggle against the hands that clasped around her arms, pulling her along. She knew she couldn't escape the small lot of individuals that surrounded her, not without her arms free and her weapon. Nor could she. She was still in shock with the little glimpse of the killing she had seen, so much so, that she wasn't even thinking like herself. But even that was nothing compared to the dread that flushed through her system as she got her response.

"We're going to Marineford."

"Are you insane?! You want to go into that chaos?!" Charlotte shouted back the first things that came into her mind. Her heels grounded into the ground below as she was suddenly filled with the urge to run away despite all odds. The crew, all but Law, stopped with her, turning to her slightly at her outburst. She wasn't the only one who was shocked by their Captain's decision, but she was the only one to voice it. Law was their captain and they trusted him and would never dare question his decision, no matter how much they wish they could follow his sometimes seemingly insane train of thoughts or talk him out of it. But Charlotte wasn't and there was nothing stopping the girl from asking, "Why would you want to go there?!"

"To save Straw Hat-ya."

* * *

**This story does follow along the original Cannon arks. Since Law appears in the Marineford ark, Charlotte will make an appearance. However, I don't tend to dwell much on it since it doesn't really add onto this story and we all know what happens there... Ace's... it was so sad! I don't want to make us relive that! It makes me upset all the time I just think about it. Kinda wish things happened differently, but who knows what Oda-sensei is planning...**

**Well this was Chapter 7. I hope you guys have fun reading it as much as I had writing it. Sadly, it's a lot easier to read than to create something. I'm hoping this 17 pages buys me some time to write the next chapter!**

**As always, review, comment, follow, fave!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that it took about two weeks for me to get this published. April has been a really hectic month for me as exams came and past and then buying furnishing and moving. I'm actually moving into my new place today and since I don't have wifi set up yet I thought I'd publish this now in the little time slot of not-so-busy time. I did a quick read through this so I'm sorry if I miss any spelling errors. But I didn't want to leave you guys with another week of no updates. (Oh, I also won't have wifi until a week later, so I can't post anything in the time being. But I will get onto writing!) As always, feel free to leave a comment, or review. Tell me what you like, dislike or want to see. =)**

* * *

**CaptainCommanderLucy:** I'm going to take it that you're speechless from the chapter in a good way! =) I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

**lilnightmare17:** Don't worry, I am still writing this and the next chapter and the next... Right now, it's just the matter of finding wifi somewhere so I can publish the chapters. Maybe I'll go find a Starbucks or someplace and leech off their wifi for a bit.

**Son of Whitebeard:** I'm not too sure what you meant since Luffy isn't doing any medical work, but is having medical work done on him. But maybe in the future, he'll be helping around and bandaging people up? Iunno, we'll see.

* * *

**Last Updated:** 12-20-15

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

* * *

Chapter 8.

"You guys are all insane." Charlotte scuffed as she stood by the door frame of the surfacing yellow submarine. She had been called to the front lines as per Law's order to ensure that she wouldn't bolt again. She wasn't stupid enough to come empty-handed though. Charlotte grabbed a butter knife to defend herself on the way out since Law refused to give her her karambit back.

The Heart Pirates and Charlotte had somehow managed to arrive at Marineford while the war still raged on. The pirates of whom Charlotte was referring to were the six standing on the bridge: Jean Bart, Cole, Shachi, Penguin, Bepo and Law. If they had any worries or scares, they didn't show it. The six of them stood with their face straight and arms folded across their chest although, Law had one hand on his large nodachi which was lazily resting over his shoulder. Her attention didn't last on the eager-to-die pirates for long. As soon as Law had open the door, her attention was grabbed by the chaos that rain on before her. It was nothing compared to the image on the screen.

Nothing close.

The sounds of fighting were clear in the air, almost as clear as the thick smog of blood. It was a wonder how Bepo was managing with his abnormally strong sense of smell when Charlotte wanted to gag at it. There was a giant magma hand towering over the battle field. Its color the color of death. It was as taller than the building it rose beside. _There is no way this is a normal battle. No freaking way. _Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat. That's right. The marines had some skilled devil fruit users. Charlotte gaze dropped to the measly butter knife in her hands. Her choice of weapon against these monsters.

"Bring Straw Hat over here!" Law's shout brought Charlotte's eyes to the dot that had flew towards them when the large hand appeared.

Sure enough there were devil fruit users everywhere. The little spec that had been scurrying around away from attacks launched towards him was a top half of a man with a red clown nose and thick red lips and he was not only alive despite being half a man, he was also flying in the air as if it was a natural occurrence. In his severed hands was a large blue fishman that Charlotte recognized as Jimbe, a former Shichibukai, and Straw Hat Luffy. Her eyes widen at the state of the two. _What happened to them? Luffy was still conscious the last I saw! And where's his crew?_

"Straw Hat-ya might be an enemy of mine, but we still share a bond." Law started, shouting back at the flying torso of a man shouting back at him. "It'll only be boring if he dies here. We'll get him out of here! Leave him to me! I am a doctor"

"Who the hell are you?" The clown muttered and his grip on the two tightened. Clearly he had missed the whole part about being a doctor.

"Hurry! Bring both of them over here!" But the clown did no such thing.

"Captain, the marine warships are attacking!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth as she gripped the door beside her as the submarine started rocking from the attacks. There was no time to be wasting around! If they don't leave now they'll be dead and she didn't want that! The huntress stepped out, drew in a large breath and snapped at the flying blue-haired clown, "Just drop the two already, you big nose clown, before I haul my ass up there and force you to do it!" Charlotte glared at the clown darkly while as the rest of the crew and flying top half of a man stared at the explosive girl. "What?" She snapped towards the males around her, "We do NOT have time for this!" As if to prove her words right, a yellow beam shot between the two, exploding in the not too far distance and sending the waters into a massive hurling waves. Gripping the side railing again, Charlotte looked eyes with the frozen clown whose angered face was now fear-stricken. She flung out her butter knife and pulled her arm back to throw it like a boomerang. "Three…" She started counting, not caring that the blunt knife probably wouldn't do anything.

The clown seemed to have snapped back from his shock at how close the yellow beam had been to him at the sound of a countdown. His tattooed eyes landed quickly on the glistening piece of unidentifiable metal threatening to fly towards him. What was it? He couldn't tell. It was too far and too shiny. But he didn't want to know. The dark glint on the woman's eyes were clear enough. He was going to die and he didn't want to find out how. "Okay! Here take them! Whoever you are!" He shouted as he chucked the unconscious males toward the yellow submarine.

"Catch them, Jean Bart!" Bepo ordered the larger male who easily caught them with his large body.

Charlotte's narrowed eyes remained on the still floating clown sweating under her glare, until a large bonk forced her to look at the ground instead. "What was that for?" Charlotte hissed, rounding on her attacker. Her hand nursed the growing bump on her head.

"Stop glaring at the man! Get in here already! Captain says we're going to dive!" Cole shouted and pointed towards the door and Charlotte took in their surroundings: Bepo was running past them with a very bloody and lifeless Luffy in his hands while Jean Bart held the not much better fishman not too far behind. Shachi and Penguin were filling in as well and Law was already by the door waiting for them with that same amused expression. She gathered herself and quickly entered the diving submarine as she remembered the dangerous situation they were in. Their insane duty was over the minute they got Straw Hat which means that they could leave this crazy battle field. However that doesn't mean getting away would be easy.

A yellow glow lightened the world behind the group, halting Charlotte, Cole and Law. The light was coming from Admiral Kizaru who was standing casually on a marine ship's mast. He didn't seem to be well bent on letting the pirates escape a second time, the first being on Sabaody. "Amaterasu." Kizaru announced and the beam of light shot from his index finger towards the group. Their eyes widened as the blinding light coming towards them. Law flicked the hilt of his blade up, unsheathing only a crack of it when a scream caused the blinding light to vanished.

Someone had stopped an admiral from killing pirates. A marine to be exact. His shout was loud enough to resonate throughout the whole battlefield, halting people's movements as they stared at the strange sight of a marine shielding a pirate from their superiors.

Law was the first one to recover from the shock and he wasted no time in utilizing the sudden pause. With a single 'Go' from their captain, the rest of the Heart Pirates sprang back into action. All of them ran towards the infirmary, prepping for the upcoming surgery that they already knew was going to happen. All except for a certain violet hair maiden who remained silent in the corridor, her shadowed eyes were plastered to the floor and her chin tucked into her red scarf.

Despite his order and Bepo's panicked pestering, the captain found himself lazing around the doorway, taking note of the appearance of Red Hair Shanks who came to end the war. Eventually he lent to his bear's wishes, but not before teasing the bear even more as a familiar straw hat came flying their way.

"Hold this," Law muttered to an unnaturally silent Charlotte plopping the hat onto her head as he continued into the medical room. He didn't even stop to bother tease the girl who had consciously or not helped them get Luffy nor did he have time for it. Right now, he had to save Straw Hat's life. Otherwise this whole trip would have been for naught.

Flashes of the warzone stopped when a sudden weight landed on her head. Charlotte placed a hand on her head, taking whatever it was off. It was Luffy's hat. _When did it get here?_ Charlotte pondered as she glanced around the empty halls until she spotted a retreating Law. The dark and enticed aura surrounding the sadistic doctor now pulling on gloves sent a shiver down the huntress. _Was that how he was like when he operated on me…?_ Charlotte paled at the thought and her head ducked away as he heard Law reject their need for anesthetics. Her eyes fell back onto the hat as she doubled over, holding her waist slightly. Her mouth curved into a slightly frown as her mind filled with worry. The fire in Luffy's eyes back then were completely gone... he looked so... lost... the last time she saw him in Bepo's arms. When the sub shook again, Charlotte found her eyes wandering towards the infirmary. Charlotte found herself mumbling. "I hope he's going to be okay."

...

_We've surfaced!_ Charlotte thought happily as she ran towards the bridge. Charlotte couldn't get used to the sub. She loved the surface more. The fresh cool air, the nice sea breeze and the nearby island. It was the perfect timing. Law is still in surgery, it was time for her to escape.

Charlotte's bare feet began to slow as she came to halt. Fear coursed through Charlotte's system and the desire to be with her karambit could never be stronger as she stared out towards the side of the large marine ship anchored next to their submarine. Immediately, she brought her hands up ready to fight. When nothing happened Charlotte took a closer look at the ship and realized that every soldier on the ship had been turned into stone. Relief washed through the girl for a brief moment before adrenaline consumed her again as she remembered why she was on the deck. The girl got ready to bolt again when a voice called out to her.

"—You there!" Charlotte jumped and slowly turned toward the source of the sound. She had expected it to be Law somehow, but she found herself at a loss of words instead at the sight. The woman before her was… headless! She seemed fine as the arm that extended from her was still raised and pointed at Charlotte instead of limp and dead. "Who are you and what is your place on this ship?" The headless voice demanded. In actuality, the body wasn't headless. The Pirate Empress was just looking down on Charlotte so much that she was looking up from bending backwards.

Charlotte snapped out of her initial shock and crossed her arms underneath her chest. She didn't like the tone that the Pirate Empress was using on her very much either. "It's only polite to say your own name first when you ask someone's name." Charlotte rebutted.

Her words seem to snap the Kuja woman back into an upright position. The empress placed a hand on her large bosom and with great emphasis, she introduced herself. "I am Boa Hancock… and I am beautiful!" The woman's introduction was much cheered on by the other males who had appeared on the deck, except for Bepo who was confused about the whole situation. Boa took another step forward, and another until she was right before Charlotte, looking down at the still woman. "Who are you and what are your plans with my future husband, Luffy?"

Charlotte glanced up at the taller woman, once again hating the fact that everyone seems to be taller than her. "My name is Charlotte." Charlotte started, her eyes locked with the cold ones of the Shichibukai before her. Both of them refused to step down from their spots, only intensifying their glares towards each other until sparks seem to crackle between the two ladies. "… and I have no intentions with regards to Luffy." The sparks crackled a few more times before finally fading away.

"You, Beast!" Boa called, stretching her hand out towards the bear. Her blue eyes still focused on the Charlotte's platinum ones. "Do you have a den den mushi?"

"Ah! Yes, we do… sorry…" Bepo responded, his voice dropping with each pause.

"It must be nice, being like the empress' slave…" Penguin muttered from beside the large bear. Shachi nodded in silent agreement.

"If we call the Kuja Pirate Ship, we can pull this submarine across the Calm Belt." Boa continued, ignoring Penguins incessant muttering. "If the government learns that Luffy is alive, they'll definitely come after him. We'll hide him on the Isle of Women and if I'm still one of the Shichibukai, he can safely recover there."

And so, Luffy was removed from the chaos of the world to the Isle of Woman in the Calm Belt, Amazon Lily. A special exception was made for Law and his crew to allow them to stay on the island while they help with Luffy's recovery. Their exception didn't extend far as they were limited to a rocky coast, although Law didn't mind. He had no interest of the land as long as they got what they need. Though he couldn't say the same for his crew.

"This is the Isle of Woman that I've heard rumors about." Cole started as he fixed the red headband on his head. The other males gathered around him as they readied for his tale. "I heard that any man who enters gets turned to stone and is never heard from again…" He paused, looking dramatically around at the faces of his crew mates, searching for any fear in his groups eyes. His eyes found none as the rest of the crew all bore hats that shadowed their face under the sun. Oh, how he hated those hat rims sometimes. "But we are pirate and we never shy away from a treasure!" He smirked as the group cheered.

"You said it. The Kuja Pirates are nothing but women… and they smelled great!" A lone voice cried. His arms were folded across his chest as he held a smug perverse grin on his face. He nodded his head expertly as he swelled with pride that he could speak that line from experience. He hadn't been able to spend any close personal one-on-one with the Kuja Pirates in the two weeks they had been stationed here, but he did get close enough to catch a whiff of them when the wind blew just right.

"I want to peek in this dream country filled with women!" Shachi sighed dreamingly as he gathered at the borders of the cloth division that the Kuja Pirates had put up. The barrier bore the mark of the Kuja Pirates and it marked the very limited space that they were given.

"You'll die, your idiot!" Penguin scolded, although his tone was light and his face was flushed red in anticipation as well. It looked as if the best friend would rather go with his fellow mechanic and risk their lives for a peek than stay on the boring sector of the island they were given.

"Do you think there are any female bears?" Bepo questioned from behind the two daydreamers.

"IT'S THE ISLE OF WOMEN!" The two shouted to their easily defeated crew pet.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo responded instantly.

"I wish it's already lunch time." Shachi sighed as he sat down. The section of the island they were restricted only held man and an easily defeated bear, except for three times of the day when the Kuja warriors would bring them their daily rations.

"Why?"

"This place wouldn't be filled with only men then." Shachi explained with a groan.

"This place isn't only filled with woman. There's still Charlotte." Hubert reminded as he sat down next to the two mechanics.

Penguin snapped her head towards the navigator with a serious look on his face. His eyes widened as if silently asking him, is she here? He didn't wait for his crew mate to answer him as he swivelled his head around to look for the huntress, then back towards the navigator when he finished searching the section they've been given. She wasn't here. His head sunk back and a sigh escaped his mouth as he caught sight of their yellow submarine, "If only she'd ever come out of the sub to join us."

"She comes when there's food." Hubert reminded lightly.

"That's why I wish it's already lunch time." Shachi sighed once more.

"What do you think she'll wear this time? Ever since Captain took her heart, she stopped wearing that sexy corset of hers. Now her lovely breasts are all hidden up."

A unanimous sigh escaped the crews' mouth this time as they all agreed that as a result of their Captain's doing they lost a very beautiful sight.

…

Charlotte stood in the midst of her still messy room. Her hands rested on her hips as she studied the pieces of clothes laid out across the room before her. She was currently dressed in nothing but a pair of skinny jeans and boots. Her top was bare except for a white lacy bra.

"Argh!" Charlotte groaned and grabbed the nearest shirt. It was a shoulderless orangey-pink top. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Charlotte's eyes focused on the half of the hole in her chest that was still visible. Throwing the top over her head, she pulled on the next top—a simple tank top. It wasn't much better. In fact, this one showed almost three-fourth of the hole in her chest. The tank top flew into the sky as Charlotte pulled on the next top, and the next, and the next.

"Ha…" Charlotte panted as she glared at the last remaining top in her arsenal of tops. None of the ones she had tried so far had managed to completely cover the hole that marked where her heart should have been. Even her most conservative top barely covered the hole, leaving a corner of it visible to the suspecting or detail-oriented eye. The only one that remained nicely laid out before her was none other than the blatantly yellow shirt with the Heart Pirate's logo on it that she had woken up in. It wasn't even her shirt. It was… actually, she didn't know whose shirt it was. She had a strong guess that it was Law's seeing as he was the only one who wasn't adorned in a jumpsuit. Also, the shirt was the same canary yellow as the shirt that he always wore.

"Fine." Charlotte shouted as is she was having a conversation with the shirt. Begrudgingly, Charlotte threw the shirt over her head and gave it a good yank as she pulled it down. She glanced at herself once over in the large tee. It covered the hole like she wanted too. But she looked sloppy with the oversized baggy tee that fell to her mid thighs. She was also starting to feel the heat as it became trapped under the large shirt. Charlotte tossed the shirt off in discomfort and glanced at her messy room. There really was nothing else she could wear.

She held the smiling Jolly Roger in her hands, starting at the giant smile. The symbol was his mark. The mark of the man who stole her heart and forced her to be in this clothing crisis. She scanned the room one more hoping to find something new that she somehow had miraculously missed earlier. Her stare turned hostile as she continued to look at the smiley that was mocking her with its large smile for every waking moment that she refused to wear the mark of the man that instigated her problems. "I hate you." She muttered in defeat and slipped it back on.

Charlotte glanced at her appearance in the mirror again. She looked more presentable now. The shirt had been tucked into her pants and her lilac hair was pulled back into a high ponytail to help keep her cooled. Her signature scarf was now a large bow sitting on the top of her head as it was used to tie her hair. Turning so her back was to the mirror, Charlotte could see the twin red tails fluttered down from the bow, wrapping around her neck, and stopping at the small of her back. Her usual brown boots and gloves decorated her limbs. The karambit was still missing from the outfit though.

Charlotte's eyes landed on the straw hat sitting on the hammock and her lips curved down into a frown. It had been two weeks since they first rescued Luffy and he had woken up a few days ago, but he was still a complete mess. Throughout their times here, Charlotte had found out that Ace was his brother... and he had died right before Luffy's eyes when he went to rescue him. _That must have been rough..._ Charlotte muttered as she picked up the straw hat. Her eyes landed on the red ribbon around the hat, similar in color to her own scarf and her mouth curved into a soft smile. She spun the hat in her hand lightly, turning it over to see all sides of it. Although the hat wasn't of great quality, it was in great condition, despite everything it had went through. _He can pull through this. _Charlotte concluded as she exited her room towards the smell of delicious soup wafting through the metal hull.

Sun bombarded the huntress sight as she stepped aboard the bridge, forcing her to hold up the straw hat to block some of the rays while her eyes adjust to the sudden increase in light. Slowly blurred shadows became colored and more focused and eventually she saw the large Kuja woman surrounded by the Heart Pirate crew. She was serving them their lunches. Beside her was a giant urn acting as a giant pot from which Charlotte guess contained soup. Charlotte hoped they'd had some kind of bread to go with the soup as she made her way towards the island.

Although the huntress had wanted to go to land and make her escape from the Heart Pirates, she found herself once again unable to leave the submarine as they dock on yet another island. It wasn't that she didn't want to leave the group that was holding her hostage—she really did—but what would going to do on the Isle of Women in the middle of the Calm Belt with no way out? She wasn't exactly keen on becoming part of the Kuja Warriors or Kuja Pirates either. So, here Charlotte was still stuck with the Heart Pirates.

"Nooo….." A groan came from beside her as she brought her bowl towards Aphelandra. Confused, Charlotte turned to her side to see an unhappy Shachi and Penguin.

"What's the matter with you two?" Charlotte quested uneasily at the two males slumping over. Was the food poisonous? But why? The Kuja tribe didn't have any reason to harm them. Charlotte glanced at the grey soup in her bowl cautiously.

"Your shirt…" They mumbled and Charlotte looked down towards the smiley on the yellow tee she was wearing.

"What about it?" She looked up again towards the two males. While she waited for them to reply, she took a spoonful of the unknown soup that the Kuja women had prepared for them. They hadn't said that it was poisonous, so Charlotte didn't have to weary of it. Her face beamed at the exquisite taste of the exotic soup. It was delicious and they had bread! Now this was the proper way to eat!

"Nothing…" The two sighed, deflating slightly. The way their head hung reminded her of a certain Heart Pirate in an orange jumpsuit.

With a shrug, Charlotte turned away from the two males, looking for a place to sit away from everyone else. Her search didn't last long. She sighed when she found no boulder or rock for her to sit upon. There was only the dusty ground. Her eyes landed on the yellow submarine. Perhaps she could return to the ship, there wasn't much for her to do here either.

Kikyo, a slim Kuja woman with tan skin and long black hair arranged in a high ponytail, stopped handling her food rations as she stared at the lilac haired maiden, her dark green eyes narrowing at the not so subtle bump on her chest. Her red lips curved down more so than before as she folded her arms under her chest. Her piercing gaze still remained on the oblivious hunter as she studied her features, judging her. The mature Kuja glanced around at the testosterone-filled males around them, all dressed in the same white jumpsuit, before returning onto the only person who seem to have curves.

"You're a woman," Kikyo stated, her tone condescending as she finally voiced her question. Her eyes lifted from her curves towards the girl's shocked face. "Aren't you?"

At first the huntress didn't even realize that the Kuja warrior was speaking to her. She had thought that Kikyo would be talking about someone else. Maybe one of the other pirates, one that looked very feminine. When she realized that Kikyo was indeed staring start at her. Charlotte did the only thing her mind was able to do given the shock over such a sudden and obvious fact. She lifted a finger and pointed at herself. She didn't seem to be the only one who was startled by the news as the rest of the Heart Pirates, including their captain, has stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the huntress. "M-Me?" Charlotte stuttered, her mind still trying to thaw from the shock.

A twinge of pain erupted from her right check followed by her left bicep as Aphelandra and Margaret appeared beside her, pulling on her skin. "Oh, you're right. She doesn't stretch like Luffy-san does!" They muttered in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte screamed, startling the two girls who quickly retracted their hands to place on their snakes. "Of course, I'm a woman! What kind of question is that?" She continued, her brow raised questioningly at Kikyo before she turned her attention towards the other two girls soon after, "What does stretching have to do with anything?"

"Luffy-san says all men stretch." Margaret stated back instantly. Her face was filled with complete and utter seriousness as she answered Charlotte. She even went to the nearest Heart Pirate male to tug on his skin as proof. Although he didn't stretch as much as rubberman did. "Though it appears that the level of stretchiness depends on the individual." A girl behind her took notes furiously, actively trying to comprehend the strange species.

Charlotte couldn't even generate a coherent response as she stared at the serious Kuja woman before her. She had known that because they have lived on the Isle of Women for their whole life, they have probably only been in the company of other women and not really with other males, but she hadn't thought that they were completely lacking on all information related to males. Finally, finding her voice, Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but found herself unable to really describe to them what males were. Charlotte knew what males were and what made a man a man and a woman a woman, as well as the differences between the two. The issue wasn't the knowledge, but rather, how was she going to explain it to them. More importantly, did she even want to?

Fortunately for her, it didn't appear as if she needed to as Kikyo spoke again. "So, you _are_ a woman then." Charlotte felt herself sweat-dropping at the response. What else could she possibly be?

"Then you're like us," Margaret announced, "except you've been around the world." As the Kuja woman finished her sentence. Charlotte found herself bombarded with an array of questions about what the world outside is like, what males are like, whether or not they stretch, and all series of other questions from the sudden swamp of Kuja women surrounding her. The fury of questions was often followed with almost no time for her to answer and they change quickly in topic. It reminded the huntress about a certain talkative and mood-swinging hunter back in Sabaody, and just like dealing with Baako, Charlotte could feel a raging headache coming on as she drowned in the questions.

…

Charlotte rolled onto her back as she let out a loud groan, her arms flopped open beside her uselessly as she stared up at the night sky. Her head was rolling from the hours of Q&amp;A she had just done. The Kuja warriors had finally left and with them their incessant questions about the most random things about kintamas, stretchiness, and steaming body pieces. Just what did they think was a man?! The girl punched the air. Her arms dropped again, landing with a thud. Her right arm was pointed towards the yellow metal boat. "I don't ever want to leave the sub anymore…" Charlotte groaned as she stared at her safe haven.

"You don't have to if you join my crew." A voice offered.

Charlotte lolled her head towards the source of the sound, her eyes landing on the black heeled shoes of a certain pirate captain. Without looking at the male's face she could tell that he had found her comment amusing. It was clear from the chuckling undertone of his words earlier. Charlotte drew her lips together tightly and blew sand into the male's shoes in her tireless attempt of defiance.

Law quirked a brow at the girl's actions. The slight puff of sand had barely touched his polished shoes. His gaze left his barely affected shoe towards the girl still defenselessly sprawled on the ground. She looked like a starfish on land with the way her limbs were arranged. It was a strange position to find a lady in, but it was one that gave Law clear view of the outfit she had chosen for the day. "Or have you already taken up my offer?" Standing proudly on the huntress' chest was none other than the Jolly Roger of the Heart Pirates.

He was responded with another puff of air towards his shoe.

When Charlotte realized that the little action did actually nothing but cause the doctor above to raise a brow at her, she voiced her actions. "No," She glanced up at the doctor. "This was the only thing I had that covered the hole on my chest."

Law frowned at the controlled anger raiding from the woman. She hadn't given up yet. "Have fun staying on Amazon Lily with the clueless Kuja tribe as the only one who knows anything about males then." Law replied as he turned to leave, having already expected her answers.

"Wait!" Charlotte shouted, snapping up into a sitting position. The captain halted, but didn't turn back to face her. "You're not telling me to sleep here for the night are you?" The mere thought of leaving the sub to stand on Amazon Lily with the rest of the Kuja women as the only one who knew anything about men was enough to make the girl swear a life to the sea. Charlotte stared at the yellow back of the tanned man before her, waiting for a response that never came. Instead, the captain continued his slow walk back towards the sub, leaving the answer to be whatever she wished it to be.

Charlotte stared at the empty space that was once occupied by the sadistic doctor who was now probably already in his study. "Argh!" The huntress groaned loudly, kicking her limbs around randomly. She drew in another big breath to release more of her pent up anger when she caught sight of the rampaging mess that Luffy made when he first awoke and ran into the forest. The mess was like a mowed pathway embarking towards the rest of the island. Charlotte glanced around. She was alone on the island. The rest of the Heart Pirates had gone to bed, and Law had left not too long ago. Law had left her… on an island... alone.

Panting, Charlotte ran through the thick forest, trying to find her way to any kind of civilization other than the camp that the Heart Pirates had set up. If she could get to the village, she could probably find the Kuja Pirate Ship and hide in it until they set sail again. Then she could just get off at the next island. Either way she'll be on an island away from Law.

Reaching another dead end, Charlotte cussed at herself for not being out of the sub more often to see which direction the Kuja tribe came from every time they came to deliver food rations even though the barriers would have prevented her from seeing anything. At the thought of the Kuja women, Charlotte licked her dry lips as she hoped that they wouldn't hold it against her that she had left the little area that they were given. She didn't have a bone to pick with them. Technically, she hadn't broken any rules. The extension was given to Law and the rest of his crew and Charlotte wasn't exactly a Heart Pirate. Also the law forbids any men from setting foot in the island, and Charlotte was a woman, something that the Kuja recently became aware of. So technically speaking, Charlotte was not breaking any rules. But that was on technicality.

…

_Did she actually stay outside all night?_ Law thought amused at the stubborn girl's actions. His amusement was cut short as he exited his sub to find Charlotte nowhere in sight. He scanned the open ground once more in case he had somehow missed the tiny woman. He didn't. Scowling, Law turned back into his wakening crew. "Find her!" At the order the sleepy crew became erect and saluted to their captain.

"Where are you going, Captain?" The always loyal bear questioned, noticing the different air around his favourite captain.

"To get her heart." Law replied easily, though his voice was laced with a thick warning. If Charlotte really had attempted to get off the island, which was close to impossible seeing as they were in the Calm Belts, then she was going to need to be punished.

"I don't see her, Captain!" Dan shouted as Law finally exited the sub.

"She's really not here…" Shachi and Penguin muttered. They had searched the entire sub and the land and they hadn't found a single trace of the lady. The only thing they did see was the fallen barrier that Luffy broke that lead towards the forest. The two mechanics stared at the rip in the barrier. "She wouldn't…"

"That idiot! Did she really think she could get away so easily?" Cole huffed, crossing his arm as he came up next to the mechanics. It seemed like they weren't the only one to come up with the idea. Although they had to be honest, none of them had thought that she'd run away. At least not after two weeks of complete stay obedience on the sub.

"Even if she did, she can't get far. Ships can't easily maneuver through the Calm Belt. They'll get attack by the Sea Kings before they can get anywhere." Hubert told calmly as he unrolled a map of the island onto the ground. "Since the Kuja Pirates don't seem to be in a hurry to leave their home any time soon, it is likely that Charlotte is still somewhere on this island. If we say she left immediately after everyone went to bed last night, then she should only be this far away… and if we use Bepo's nose, then…"

"That wouldn't be necessary." Law interrupted as he made his presence known to his diligent subordinates. The four looked back towards their captain and the bear standing next to him. Their faces paled in immediate understanding at the beating heart in his hand. Law glanced down towards his young navigator and the line he had drawn to indicate the area Charlotte should have been in. "Let's see how accurate you, Hubert-ya." Law said darkly while his lips curved into a sadistic smirk.

Hubert gulp at the mention of his name and the knowing scream that will be coming as their captain tightened the grip on the vulnerable heart.

…

_Almost… there!_ Charlotte panted, reaching towards the next overhanging branch. The huntress had taken upon herself to climb one of the large trees covering Amazon Lily in hopes of using the height advantage to scan the area. It was a logical thought process and a very doable one if everything had been normal. Which it wasn't. The trees in Amazon Lily were huge, much taller than Charlotte had originally thought. _Maybe I can see from here… _Charlotte hoped as she slumped on the large branch she was on. She was exhausted already… and she barely made it half up way the tree or… what she thinks is about half way.

Her hopes were easily squashed as she saw nothing but the foliage around her. "Why are the trees here all _so_ freaking tall." Charlotte groaned and peeled herself from the branch she was sitting on. Stretching, the hunter stared at the next branch. It was further away than she had expected it to be. _I'll have to jump to make it or…_ The girl's head followed the imaginary drop back down to the far, far away ground below. _I'll just have to make it._ She thought determinately.

Charlotte backed up as much as the branch would allow her, locked on to the hanging branch, and sped off. As the girl leaped off into the distance, her arm reached out towards the branch, coming closer and closer towards its goal until—_**Ba-thump. **_"Gah!" Charlotte coughed as pain rushed through her system.

Her chest felt suffocating as if someone was squeezing the air out of her. Instinctively Charlotte's arms pulled towards her chest, trying futilely to pry away the invisible hands that gripped at her. Instead, they gripped at the cloth that bounded her body, but even that didn't do anything to stop the feeling of her ribcages imploding, but elicit another scream from the choking girl. The longer her screams became, the further the pain seen to spread across her and the faster her blood seem to pump through her. Soon, Charlotte wasn't even in control of her body as her limbs spasm around her. Though by now, she didn't really mind; her mind was almost completely blank and her vision was spotted by black dots. Any longer and the girl would be unconscious.

Just as the pain appeared out of nowhere, it was suddenly gone.

Air filled the collapsed lungs, expanding them quickly as Charlotte gasped her air. One by one, her bodily systems began to function again as oxygen coursed through her body. Her once spotty vision cleared and focused… on the rapidly shrinking branch between the flapping locks of her hair. Charlotte's eyes snapped open and her mind ran at full force. She had missed! All thanks to that random pain! Charlotte was now free falling back down to the ground. The drop that she had imagined prior replayed in her mind and Charlotte felt herself paled at the splat that was meant to be her.

_I need to break my fall somehow._ Charlotte thought as she tried to remember the distance she climbed. She shouldn't be close to the ground yet, there was still a chance she could grab onto something—anything to help slow her. Twisting her body to the left side, Charlotte swung her body towards the right, forcing herself to flip over mid-fall. Her eyes widened at the ground inches before her face. She thought she had more time. Shutting her eyes close, Charlotte braced herself for her disgusting face plant into the ground.

"**Shambles."**

Wind rushed past the huntress, blowing her long locks all over the place as she plopped onto the ground below.

_It… didn't… hurt that much…_ Charlotte thought slowly. _Am I dead?_ She questioned the darkness surrounding her. It was pitch black. But strangely enough, it didn't feel as cold as she thought it would be. It felt like her back was gently roasting as if she was lying underneath the sun. Which couldn't be since she was probably dead and the place was too dark to have hold any light.

_Is this supposed to be Hell?_ Charlotte continued as she stared out at the vast nothingness around her. It was surprisingly… boring. She had heard stories about how it would be full of fire and screams of those people who were sent to repent for their evil deeds as they were endlessly tortured. Yet, here she was, in the afterlife, in the vast, void, dark Hell. She knew that she couldn't have gotten the place wrong. There was no way she was going to Heaven... but she couldn't help but feel that Hell was kind of… weak. The flames that were supposed to make her scream were a slow gentle roast that was probably doing nothing but tanning her skin. Charlotte guessed that eventually, probably after several hundred years, she'll be burnt to death by the flames. _Eh, it's not too bad here. _Charlotte shrugged as she enjoyed the slow burn, accepting the long fate that will eventually come. _At least it's quiet in here._

…

"Seems like your calculations were right, Hubert-ya." Law commented as he stared at the huntress he had teleported back with his ability, wondering why she was in such a strange position.

He wasn't the only one perplex by the huntress' strange position. The Heart Pirates surrounded the girl that had appeared in the place where a pebble once stood. She was sprawled out on the floor as if she was hugging it… or as much of it as she could. Her head was planted half-way into the dirt below, blocking out any light. She didn't do anything, but lie there. She was completely still. She didn't move. Not even as much as twitch as the cool sea breeze rushed past the silent pirates and hunter. All was silent as neither side moved.

"…What is she doing?" Someone finally voiced, but there was no answer as they all continued to stare at the girl who looked rather comfortable despite having her face lodged into the ground.

…

Charlotte's brows furrowed together. _Did I just hear something?_ She was certain that she was the only one here. She hadn't seen anyone since she died and came here. But shouldn't Hell be full of dead people? Why wasn't there anyone else here? When the huntress couldn't come up with an answer, she shrugged it off and continued to enjoy her suntan or she tried to. The sounds of muffled chattering continued to grow around her, slowly irritating the relaxing girl. At first she had kept an ear out for it, trying to make sense of the words, but when that proved to fail, she ignored it. But the words started to become louder and louder, until she couldn't take it anymore. What had happened to the nice and quiet Hell?

…

"Ah, she twitched!" Milos shouted, and pointed towards the woman's fingers. Indeed, they were moving. "She's ali—"

"—SHUT UP!" Charlotte hollered as she placed her hands next to her face and yanked her head out of the ground. She rounded on the pirates next to her, cursing at them for their incessant chattering. Her long sentences slowly faded as she stared out towards the familiar pirates in the familiar jumpsuits. Blinking once. Twice. Charlotte felt the heat disappear from her face as she stared out at the familiar faces. Slowly the girl raised her hand and grabbed one of the surprised pirates. She could touch them! They were really here! But why are they in Hell…?

"Glad to see you joining us, Miss Charlotte." Law's voice caused the huntress to stop her ministrations.

Ah… this _is_ hell. The annoying bastard was here too. Wait, he said something. "Joining you?" Charlotte repeated as her mind slowly processed the meanings behind it. She snapped her head around towards the captain, revealing her dirt-smeared face. "You mean I'm not dead?"

Law quirked a brow at the girl's outburst. "And why would you be dead?" Law asked. His face had fallen back to its usual disapproving scowl. He wasn't amused by her actions or outburst. He didn't receive an answer as the girl of questioning noticed the blue box in Law's hands with the trapped pink muscle.

"That's my heart!" Charlotte cried out and reached out towards the box only to have it pulled away at the last moment.

"Yes, it indeed is." Law answered calmly. His arm was stretched out behind him as he kept the hunter before him.

Charlotte glared up at the smirking man, her blue-purple eyes glaring into his grey ones. Curse words ran through her mind as she continued to lock eyes with the sadistic male. Anger powered through her as she thought of all the things she'll do in return to Law once she regained her heart back. Her eyes slowly widened at a particular thought that caused her to pull back. Her hand fisted towards her chest, covering her space just above her left breast, where the hole is. "…that pain… it was you." Charlotte muttered quietly as she remembered the unexplained pain that seared through her body. She hadn't thought that Law would actually use her heart against her. He was a doctor! Shouldn't he be more focused on sewing people up instead of injuring them?

Even though it wasn't exactly a question, Law answered with a simple: "Yes." He took a step forwards towards the still girl, ignoring the piercing glare that was sent his way as he continued. "As long as I have your heart, you can't leave. Not without experiencing that pain again. Do you understand?"

Charlotte gritted her teeth as she glared at the male before her. Anger rushed through her as she glared at the taller male. Her eyes darted towards her defenseless heart beating in resonance with the blood rushing towards her head before darting back towards the male. She wanted so much to strangle the life out of him, but she knew she couldn't. She would have crumbled onto the ground, groaning in pain before she could even get her fingers around his neck. "Tch," Charlotte scuffed as she shoved past the smirking male. "We'll see about that."

Change of plans: Steal her heart back, then get the hell away.

* * *

**Charlotte's plan has been given out! Let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the late post. But here is the next chapter. Please continue to show your interest. R&amp;R as always.**

**Chibianimefan26: **I'm glad you find Charlotte's morals to be strange given her profession which is perfectly fine and what I was going for! As always keep reviewing. I love your reviews. It makes me so happy.

* * *

**Last Updated:** 20-12-15

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 9.

"I'm sorry!" Charlotte exclaimed, bowing at the waist at the well-fit old man before her. It was Silvers Rayleigh. He had appeared on Amazon Lily not too long ago. His surprisingly well-toned body was dripping wet from the waters he had just swam across. That's right. Swam. The Dark King swam across the Calm Belt after his ship wrecked after a storm. Charlotte brought herself back up when she heard the elder chuckle. Her eyes fell on the large and defeated sea king floating on the surface of the water's surface not too far away from the island. _To think I thought I had beaten that guy._ Charlotte thought as she eyed the un-exhausted and barehanded elder nervously.

"Haha, still upset about that?" Rayleigh laughed happily despite the way Charlotte's face filled with shame and disapproval. "I told you that it's fine!" He chuckled, patting the girl's lowered head, drawing her attention again. "I'm more surprised to see you with the Heart Pirates." He voiced glancing at the half-ring of pirates staring at the two acquaintances curiously, wondering what the two's relationship is. They would have never placed the two as close friends, but here they were, chatting as if they were long-time friends. They weren't best friends, just a pair of old acquaintances bounded together by the strangest of things – a capture. "You really are prideful in your work; can't even let your captive go when they're no longer captured."

_More like _I_ can't go._ Charlotte shot a glare towards the pirate doctor watching the scene with his usual smirk. Rayleigh seems to have caught on to her glare as he turned his attention towards the captain sitting on the island's edge, watching the scene.

"Sorry for making you work more." He patted her shoulder. She really was dedicated. She was already plotting on recapturing the male. A knowing smile spread across Rayleigh's face as he caught sight of the straw hat that dangled on Charlotte's back from her neck, only proving his thoughts. "I'm guessing that Luffy is somewhere to be found on this island." He stated more than questioned.

…

"That bastard," Charlotte grunted angrily, "just who does he think he is?" She huffed as she brought her arm towards her and lean back to scan the area. Her eyes landed on a spec and her mouth drew into a thin line. Resuming her position on all fours, Charlotte brought the scrub towards the spec of dirt and took her anger out on it, scrubbing it furiously. "I am not some kind of housemaid…" Charlotte grumbled. As punishment for attempting to escape from Law, Charlotte was meant to scrub the whole deck spotless. It was a process that had kept the hunter busy for the entire day, causing her to miss out on meals. Not that she had any meals anyway; they were confiscated when Charlotte refused to listen. Still, this was something that wouldn't have been possible if they were still on Amazon Lily. Unfortunately, they had left the island a while back when Rayleigh showed up; Law knew that Rayleigh was capable of ensuring that Luffy wouldn't kill himself from his reckless actions. Luffy was in capable hands.

A black boot covered in grease appeared on the area of the ground before Charlotte, stealing her attention. Charlotte stared at the filthy shoe as it left a nasty print behind with each step. The owner of the boot continued his regular walk across the deck without as much as an idea of what he had just done.

"Hey!" Charlotte called, her body shaking with anger.

The thumping of the man's steps stopped.

Throwing the scrub into the bucket of soapy water, Charlotte stood up and ran towards the male at a speed so quick that the un-expecting male didn't even know what was happening until Charlotte's arms clamp around the male.

"W-what are you doing?" The man shouted as he found himself lifted above the safety railings of the deck's edge.

"Y-you dirtied the ground…" She hissed, "…that I've been scrubbing on all day!" She ended in a shout as she continued to lift the heavy man over her head, ready to throw him overboard. Law wouldn't noticed if one or two of his crew members go overboard, right?

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Charlotte?"

Charlotte's actions froze at the familiar sarcastically polite voice matched with the slightly condensing undertone. She had been seen! "…I was cleaning the ground… and he…" Charlotte tried as her arms began to shake from the man's weight as she continued to hold the man above her head.

Law glanced towards the deck and his attention fell towards the lone greasy boot print and the partially sparkling deck. There was a quarter of the deck left that had yet to be scrubbed. A few moments later, more than half of the deck was covered in dirt and grease as the rest of the Heart Pirates filed out as per Law's order. "Then you'll just have to clean it again." The doctor raised a thin arm and pointed towards his crewmate still held up in the huntress' shaking arms. After a moment's pause, Charlotte placed the man down much to the joy of her tired arms.

"YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO THROW ME OVERBOARD!" The victim shouted, leering towards the hunter's face.

Charlotte blinked twice before realizing that she couldn't actually see the individual shouting at her because of how close they were. Charlotte jerked her head back until the white fuzzy image became clear. Her eyes locked onto the white buzz cut immediately. "Old Man!" She shouted. She hadn't even realized who she had picked up during her blinded fury.

"I am NOT old!" Cole shouted back, still in his fit of fury. Catching sight of the huntress raising hand to gesture to his hair, he added, "It's naturally white!"

"It's natural to get white hair when you get old." Charlotte rebutted snickering while the technician's face turned beet red, matching his red striped headband.

"I'm not old!" He huffed, crossing his arms and turning away. An idea popped into his mind and his pale lips turned from a frown to a sinister grin. The pirate grinded his greasy shoes deeper into the deck, creating squeaking noises as he did so. He stomped on the same spots a few more times before rubbing the soles against the deck as he strode off towards the gathering of pirates, a smug sneer on his face. A large black oil stain remained behind.

"You... you…" Charlotte growled as she stared at the abomination of a stain on the once spotless deck. It wasn't the only one. There were several others spots on the deck from when the rest of the crew strode over towards them. The design reminded Charlotte of a certain pattern that a certain Heart Pirate captain constantly wears. Charlotte spun around to face said captain with a look of complete innocence on her face. The girl even added a pout for extra emphasis as she clasped her hands together and looked up at the doctor. "Isn't the deck beautifully designed to match your ugly style? It would truly be a shame to have to scrub away your signature design." The girl hoped that her sarcastic-filled words were enough to convince the doctor and allow her to be free from scrubbing the deck once again.

The doctor's face had no sign of movement as he continued to stare at Charlotte with sleep-deprived eyes. "Are you saying that I dress like a filthy, and greasy footprint?" Law rephrased.

It didn't seem like Charlotte was in much luck. "Yes." She smirked, enjoying the slight annoyance on his face before she turned back towards the bucket filled with soapy water faster than the male could respond. Not that she gave him any ear. Small whisperings of annoyed complaints could be heard. It sounded as if she was a buzzing bee. Charlotte wasn't even able to get start swabbing the deck when the captain called for her. "Yes, Trafalgar Law?"

"We are having a meeting here."

"Okay," The girl responded without a care. What was the point of that statement just now? It wasn't as if she cared what they did. They could all jump ship for all she cared… in fact she'd be happy if they did. But, Charlotte knew it would be a long shot before the pirates would willingly leave their ship to be stranded in the middle of the sea. At least, she now knew why they were all on the deck. Although she did wish that they could have held the meeting elsewhere.

"How long do you intend to keep us waiting, Miss Charlotte?" At the sound of her name, Charlotte was pulled from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" She turned to face the captain, who was now casually sitting on the deck while leaning on a giant snoring bear. _When did the bear-man get here? More importantly, how long have he been here if he was asleep? _Charlotte hadn't even noticed the bear's presence, much less given him enough time to fall asleep on the deck. She squinted her eyes closer as she examined the snoring pirate. _Does he always sleep with that bear suit on…? Isn't it uncomfortable?_

"It would be really great if you could find time to attend this meeting." There was a threat in the way Law had said that. Though there was no physical evidence of it on his face.

Charlotte paid the warning no heed, stuck her nose in the air and continued on with her business… of cleaning the deck. "And why should I?" Charlotte said, trying her best to sound as if she was doing something of much more importance than scrubbing the floor.

"Because it will also affect you." The swabbing stopped and she made her way towards the pirates. She kept a distance away from the group though. She would be lying if she were to say that she wasn't at least the littlest bit interested in why they were gathered. Especially if it had something to do with her.

"I have decided that we will not head for the New World… just yet." Law announced after a glance from Charlotte telling him that she was listening. Before he could continue on to why, his crew erupted in tired disappointment of their captain's choice. They weren't against their captain's orders, but they were looking forward for some excitement and adventure in the New World, especially since they already stayed two weeks behind to treat Luffy. "We will go to the New World, but we wait for the right moment…. That's all I'm saying." Law elaborated, still in his casual and calm tone, "No need to get hasty. It's not as though One Piece is going anywhere."

"Even so, with Blackbeard and his crew are stirring things up…" Penguin started, trying to change his captain's mind. If they were to be fall behind now, who knows what would happen in the future. All the other supernovas, except for Luffy for good reasons, were already off in the New World wreaking havoc. Captain Drake had faced off with a Yonko's underling already and Kid wasn't being subtle in his moves either.

"If pirates are taking each other out, then that's even better for us. There's no need for us to get involved in the small stuff. Now stop worrying and just do as I say. Where there's something we want..." Law locked eyes with Charlotte. "…we'll get it, no matter what!"

"Captain!" The crew cheered happily. Even the unconscious Bepo had joined in for a cheer before falling back into his sleep. All of them were happy at their captain's words. All except for a certain huntress who just stared at the scene with boredom.

_That bastard…_ Charlotte thought easily catching on to what Law had meant. Although, she doubt that the message only pertained to her_, _she was certain that right now, that something he wanted was her on his ship, for reasons beyond her. Probably to fuel his sick sadistic want was Charlotte's thoughts. She uncrossed her arms, turned around and started back towards the bucket she had left, but stopped as Law called towards her. She looked over her shoulder towards the doctor in response.

"Do you have anything to add, Miss Charlotte?" Law questioned as he eyed Charlotte for any reaction, testing his skills of prediction once again. She was the only one who hadn't taken a response to his announcement. Law had expected the short tempered girl to explode, bit she hasn't. Her face was completely neutral, settled into an almost bored look throughout the whole thing as if she wasn't fazed or didn't care about it.

Charlotte gave the man a shrug. "I don't see how it concerns me." The girl replied selectively as she resumed her movement towards the bucket. Whether or not the Heart Pirates decided to go the New World, or anywhere really, didn't matter to the huntress. It wasn't as if she was part of the crew and she most certainly didn't have any intentions to stay on the submarine for long. All she cared about was accomplishing her new found mission: getting her heart back, landing on some random island and resuming with her life. It didn't matter if that island was in the New World or not.

"But it does, Miss Charlotte." Law corrected. Charlotte didn't even have to face the man to know that he was smirking. She had a feeling of where the conversation was going. "Seeing as how you'll be a resident of this sub for quite some time." He promised.

"I have no intentions of being a permanent resident, Trafalgar." Charlotte shot back, uncharacteristically calm. Her focus remained on scrubbing the deck making her miss the serious look on Law's face.

Law stared at Charlotte even as she forgot about him as she continued to assault the upper deck now that everyone but Bepo, who was still sleeping, had left, but his face was no longer amused. Instead, he took the words seriously. Law wasn't going to be a fool and ignore the blatant declaration of war. She had just stated that she'll stand in the ways of his wants… and currently Law wanted the woman and her skills. Knowing that it was useless trying to speak sense into someone who was oblivious to their surroundings, Law returned back to his quarters, but not before calling on someone to bring the huntress to his room after she's done swabbing the deck.

"Finally!" Charlotte cried as she pulled a dirty arm across her sweaty forehead. Charlotte stared happily at her work before her for a few more minutes. The deck before her was sparkling under the setting sun. It has taken her the entire day, but it was spotless and it even glistened. There was no greasy oil print, no ugly sea barnacles, no, nothing. Charlotte had gotten every single dust off the deck. It was clean.

Or so she thought.

"Oi," A voice called. The unexpected voice, belonging to some unknown male covered in grease, seemed to have originated from directly behind the woman… And she was standing in the middle of the spotless deck.

Not even bothering to check who it was, Charlotte snapped her head around and her arms laced around the intruders legs, heaving him off the ground and towards the ship's railings. The image of the male's dirty footprints on her beautifully cleaned deck in a crocked line towards where she stood in the middle of the deck shrouded her vision. Charlotte stopped as she saw the lack of footprints from the sub's door towards where they were standing. In fact the dirtied shoes were neatly placed on the inside of the door frame. Putting the male down, Charlotte realized that he was indeed barefoot.

"Stop trying to throw me overboard! You, crazy woman!" The cry brought Charlotte attention towards the male. It was the same man she had tried to throw overboard earlier today.

"You're... not wearing... shoes." Charlotte muttered pointing at his white socks.

"What? I can go around barefoot if I want to!" Cole shouted, crossing his arms against his chest with a huff. He glanced to the side, a slight blush on his face. It was a lie. Cole had taken his shoes off in a silent apology for giving her more work earlier that morning. He knew how much it would suck to have to clean the deck again. Though he wasn't going to go around admitting it and fortunately, or maybe not, the hunter didn't seem to pick up on his lie.

"Okay…" Charlotte responded, leaning backwards slightly as the male before her snapped at her. "What are you doing here anyway?" Charlotte questioned as she bent down to pick up the bucket and dumped the water into the sea below.

"Captain's calling for you. Also, we're about to submerge so get inside." Cole ordered and jabbed his thumb towards the door behind him. It lead back down into the sub.

"Don't order me around." Charlotte scoffed, but nevertheless continued headed towards the door. "Wait," Charlotte paused at the threshold, turning back with a look of irritation on her face. "We're going to submerge?" Charlotte questioned slowly. At the nod from the white-haired man, Charlotte continued, "But I just made the deck spotless and you're telling me we are going to go underwater where the salty sea, kelp, starfishes, and other underwater related things will be dirtying the deck again?" With each named item, Charlotte's voice rose higher and higher as her annoyance level grew. It peaked when the male nodded again.

"Then why did I have to clean it if it was just going to be dirtied again?" Charlotte hollered, slamming her hands down on the captain's table. She had stormed into his quarters after shouting at Cole until he gave up who said we were submerging. Though she should have known it would be from the sadistic and annoying doctor.

"Because it was dirty and you needed to be punished." Law stated easily as he tidied the pile of papers before him. He didn't even look at the fuming girl.

"Punished?" Charlotte balled her hands beside her. "As if being forcibly stuck in a baking metal oven with _you_ isn't a punishment enough already!" Charlotte spat. Charlotte froze when Law turned towards her. He wasn't pleased with her words which were already drawing at his patience.

"Then I suggest that you get used to it since you will be on this 'baking metal oven' until I say otherwise." The look on his face was unreadable as always and it brought a cold shiver down Charlotte's back.

_Where's there's something we want… we'll get it no matter what. _

Law's dark eyes bore back into hers, easily reading her own emotions.

Charlotte clenched her fists tighter and tighter until she was certain that her fingernails were creating crescent-shaped imprints on her palm. Charlotte grounded her teeth together as she twisted her heels. "When you said 'join my crew' it wasn't an offer, was it?" Charlotte finally breathed. It wasn't a question, more so of a statement as the huntress started towards the exit in anger.

"Glad to see that you finally caught on, Miss Charlotte." Law whispered with a pleasured smirk on his face that rested on his interlocked fingers. The amused tone only irritated the female even more. "Now that we're on the same page, I would like to establish some ground rules."

Charlotte's hand twitched over the knob.

"First, I expect respect and loyalty from my crew." Law scowled at Charlotte's back still facing him. "That includes, looking at me when I'm speaking to you." Slowly, in very choppy and robotic movements, Charlotte turned to face the doctor. She didn't even bother to hide her anger. "Second, you are forbidden from coping my Ope Ope abilities from now on."

"Is that all…?" Charlotte managed to spit through her clenched teeth.

"You will also address me as 'Captain' from now on." Law spoke slowly, clearly enjoying the emotions that were playing off her expressive eyes. "You will also listen to and do whatever I say, without any unnecessary questions." Charlotte's platinum colored eyes flared, appearing as if they were almost burning at the meaning of the last order—you _will_ be obedient.

"Is that all, _Captain?"_ Charlotte spat and her fingers dug deeper into her palm, filling the crescents with red blood. Charlotte didn't even give Law time to add on, taking the moment of pause after her line as a silent yes. She turned on her heel and stormed out towards the exit, hoping that she would be out of earshot before he says anything else.

"Oh, and one more thing." He called, stilling the hunter for a half moment before she resumed towards the exit, obviously not wanting to hear him anymore. "Try to get along with the crew… I wouldn't want to have to hurt our dear new recruit so soon." He was certain that the angered hunter had heard his order before she managed to slip away.

Charlotte slammed the door to her room shut hard causing the room to shake violent. The act did little to calm the blood pulsing through her ears or the numbing sting of her injured palms. In her blind rage, Charlotte tried to sit on her hammock and failed miserably. Her butt struck against the ground as her hammock tilted under the sudden weight, spilling its contents over to the floor alongside Charlotte. "ARGHHHHH! He makes me so mad! I hope he slips on a banana and falls into a tar pit and drowns to death." Charlotte shouts slowly became groans as tilting her head back onto the woven hammock. _What am I going to do? _Charlotte muttered miserably as she draped a hand over her eyes. Back on Amazon Lily, she had seem cool and collected, challenging Law when he threatened to used her heart against her, but it had all been a bluff. She didn't know what to do. Sure, she knew that she changed her plans to getting her heart back before bolting and she still plans on doing that. The issue wasn't that though, it was how was she going to get her heart back? She didn't even know where he had placed the damn thing.

"I should have just let the Pacifista finish him off!" Charlotte shouted irritably and punched the ground beside her. Instead of the echoing thump she expected to her, Charlotte's fist had landed into the stack of wanted posters that had fallen over, spilling everywhere as it did so. It had fallen over when the hammock tipped.

With a sigh, Charlotte let her other arm fall from the place it had been hooked into the hanging net and she slowly started to pick up the fallen pieces of paper. Her eyes landed on the bright red X's she had crossed over the faces of the criminals she had captured. Her lips curled into a small smile as she remembered the fun she had with her work. She would collect information, track down her target, and then after a short shuffle, she'd capture them. If there was ever one thing she enjoyed doing. It was hunting. She loved changing the situation around. From knowing absolutely nothing about her target, to knowing every detail of their lives, including where they'll be before next. Sometime she'll even know before they do.

Charlotte tapped the sides of the stack of paper, tidying them. But now those days were gone. She was stuck. Her heart had been taken to who knows where and without it she'll be stuck here with the overbearing and commanding bastard of a pirate, Law. If only she knew where her heart was…

Charlotte stared at the red X on the face of the poster staring back at her. It was 'Guise' Kurtz, the ex-right hand man of the Yip pirates. Guise was the pirate of disguise whose bounty surpassed the captains he worked under. He would always join a crew, fake allegiance only to kill them not to long later to increase his own bounty. The only reason why the marine wanted him, someone who would eliminate pirates for them, was because hew as wrecking havoc on civilians too. He was Charlotte's first real big catch. She didn't count 'Ripper' Riggs as his death was mostly just unfortunate luck on his part.

Smirking, Charlotte placed the tidied stack of papers back onto the hammock. Guise's poster sat on the top of the pile despite the rest of it having been sorted in chronological order with the first catches at the bottom. _I'll be borrowing your idea, Guise._ Charlotte told the captured pirate as if he could hear her.

The anger that once flowed out of Charlotte was now suddenly gone as if someone had turned off the facet. _Guise would only stay on a ship until he accomplished his goals. _Charlotte reminded herself as she checked herself in the mirror. _I just need to play 'pirate' long enough to steal my heart back, then I'll be out of here._ Charlotte told herself while fixing her signature hunting scarf. _It shouldn't be too hard of a task. It would just be like hunting._ _All __I__ needed to do was hunt; __I'll__ need to collect information, track down __my__ target and capture it_. _Nothing new_.

It's just that this time her target is her heart and she'll need to be more subtle in her movements.

Her eyes landed on the meter long chain between the two locks on her wrists. _I'll need to do something about this first._ Charlotte noted and turned towards the door. _Then I'll need to get my weapon back._

* * *

**No one said that Charlotte was exactly going to be obedient and give in to Law's demand, and now Law knows that something coming, thanks to her declaration. But that doesn't mean that he's going to allow it hinder his plans and put it on pause. He'll play her little game of chess with her while moving forward with his own plans. Together, the two are playing simple, yet high-risked, game of chess and right now, Charlotte is planning her first move.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the really late update. I was having the worst writer block and second doubts that I ever had. I rewrote this ark twice and this chapter four times over! Can you believe it? This is Chapter 10 version 4. I felt like there was something missing in the versions before that I couldn't quite name and it was really bothering me so I wasn't too happy with publishing it. I'm more satisfied with this version so that's why it's out. That and I felt bad for not publishing so long. I hope you guys can understand- I basically wrote four chapters for this one chapter (in a sense).**

**So anyway, a quick recap: Charlotte's now a member of the Heart Pirates, unconditionally. Being the stubborn girl she is, she's declared war on Law for as long as she makes him stay and is taking any and every chance to defy him.**

**To the present: We are at a new ark! (One that has been giving me a lot of trouble, but I hope you guys enjoy!)**

**Once again, so sorry for the late update! I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know if the long wait was worth it! (Like or dislike the new ark or just waiting to see what's more to come)**

* * *

**Reviews:**

**CaptainCommanderLucy:** Glad to see that I still have your interest. Though I do somewhat wish you could expand! But it's up to you. (^ ^;)

**lilnightmare17:**I am trying my best!

**Velonica14:** Thank you for eventually reviewing though! I'm glad you like the twist! Law would probably catch on to her act if it could even stay as an act. I feel like Charlotte would probably start to enjoy her time with the crew without even knowing it. That poor reclusive spider. But when is still a question. It wouldn't be soon that's for sure, she has to open up a bit first. I'm trying my best to keep that transition slow, but as the writer who constantly thinks and plans arks or has sudden ideas for the future parts of the story. I am constantly tempted to skim through some parts to get to those juicy fun arks. Though I am trying my best to keep the pace steady. Let me know what you think about the pacing!

**chibianimefan26: **is there anyone who Law DOESN'T like to annoy? xD And nope, Charlotte being Charlotte would never give up. The stubborn brat. Haha, I feel like your Charlotte's cheer team every time I read your review. They're really cute. By the way, would you mind if I steal your nickname for Charlotte for a potential ark in the future? Just curious.

* * *

**Last Updated: **12-20-15

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. Only Charlotte

* * *

Chapter 10.

"Trafalgar," A voice called, sounding with a knock on the large metal doors of the infirmary.

Sighing, Law pulled off his blooded gloves, throwing them on the metal tray with the rest of his red surgical instruments. "Come in," Law said calmly as he rinsed his hands under the running faucet. He dried his hands on a paper towel before turning to face the person at the door, already knowing who was standing there. There was only one person who didn't call him 'Captain'. "It's 'Captain', not Trafalgar." Law corrected, then added, "What can I help you with, Miss Charlotte?"

Charlotte glanced past Law, eyeing the bloodied lump of who-knows-what lying on the medical table. At the sharp mention of her name, Charlotte snapped her eyes back towards the scowling man. He didn't seem at all happy that she had interrupted his experiments. Charlotte swallowed thickly trying to find her voice again. "Hubert says we're going arriving at an island soon." Charlotte announced but Law's dissatisfaction only increased at her words; the message had been broadcasted across the loudspeaker not even five minutes ago.

"You're point?" He said shortly.

Charlotte raised her cuffed hands. "I'm part of this crew right?" She questioned sheepishly, ducking behind her hands lightly.

Law eyes narrowed at the display. Ever since their last meeting, Charlotte had been uncharacteristically cooperative. She got along with the crew and even managed to do her jobs without much trouble. They weren't completely out of plates just yet. Normally, Law would have felt accomplished or at least satisfied with his work. But that was normally, and Charlotte was anything but normal; she had blatantly declared defiance against him. Her sudden increase in cooperative behaviour was like a blaring caution sign to the captain. Something was up. He knew that. But what was Charlotte planning?

"Why? You didn't seem to mind the cuffs until now." Law wasn't going to give into her and her needs just yet. Not until he figure out if she had any other motives for having her hands freed.

Charlotte's arms dropped along with the silly grin on her mouth. "Surely, we have grown past this game of prisoner, haven't we, Captain?" Charlotte replied. The cheerful tone in her voice gone instantly. She was tired of acting.

The smirk on his face grew. "Have we?" Law taunted, enjoying the split-second rage that flashed across Charlotte's face before he undid her cuffs.

"And my karambit." Charlotte reminded as she rubbed the blood back through her wrists. The innocent look was on her face again, except this time the air around her seem to match with the happy smile on her face as she held one hand out, the other wrapped around its wrist.

At Law's gaze, Charlotte turned her open palm towards Law and placed the other hand over the hole that was her heart. "I promise I won't use it to get back at Shachi for dumping water on me." She started but with another dark look from Law, she added in all seriousness. "I won't harm them. Don't you trust me?" Of course they both knew the answer to that. Every time the two were alone, and even when they weren't, Law had nothing but suspicions about Charlotte, which Charlotte usually wouldn't mind. But his suspicions had made it hard for Charlotte to gather any kind of information about her heart. And Charlotte was starting to get impatient with the lack of success. "At least trust in your crews' strength." Charlotte finally said, her tone back to something Law was used to. She was growing impatient again.

Law dropped the knife in Charlotte's hand. It wasn't that Law doubted his crew. He knew their strengths were enough to handle one lone fighter if Charlotte was stupid enough to attack them. That wasn't a problem. What he wasn't so sure about was Charlotte's intentions. And surprises were her fortes.

"This isn't my weapon!" Charlotte shouted, holding up the butter knife to Law's face in case he had gone blind experimenting in the dimly lit room.

"I know." Law replied easily. A look of nonchalant remained on his face. He didn't even look at the knife being shoved to his face.

"You expect me to protect myself with a _butter knife?!"_ Charlotte exasperated.

"You seemed fine at Marineford with it."

Charlotte gawked at the male. Sure, she had threatened some pirate with it, but it was pure luck that the pirate was a scared idiot. Charlotte was about to retort when she was hurled forward towards the bloodied mess.

"We've arrived." Law announced and strolled past Charlotte, leaving her there with nothing but a butter knife.

Despite being on the submarine for almost a month, Charlotte couldn't quite get the hang of the strange feeling or shift of gravity whenever they surface.

"This better be a pirate-friendly island…" Charlotte muttered as she stared at her measly weapon next to the bloodied flesh. It wasn't even sharp!

…

"This is the best!" Shachi shouted happily as he raised a pint of beer to an equally happy Penguin. The two of them were surrounded by other women, who were surprisingly giving them the time of day. And they didn't look bad too boot.

"I love this island!" Penguin agreed as he brought his cup up to Shachi's. The action was a little harder than needed and the liquid spilled.

"Oh, you're all wet…" One of the girls mumbled lightly. Her lips were pursed into a small pout of mocked worry as she quickly swabbed the tissue off the counter to dab at his shirt. "Let me get it for you." She offered and leaned towards his the hem of his shirt.

Instantly Shachi's already red face grew redder and a sheepish grin crossed his face. He was loving the sight before him. "I could die happily right now…" He mumbled, letting his head loll back to stop the nosebleed that he knew would be coming.

Shachi looked past his sunglasses towards the rest of the merrily happy crew in the bar. They had surfaced to Muses Island not too long ago and were shocked to see that the island was pirate-friendly. Actually, they were _really_ pirate-friendly. Apparently Muses was an entertainment island who welcomes anyone and everyone, including pirates. Not that they were complaining. They even threw them a welcome party on the house. That meant drinks, food, and service were all free. As an entertainment island, the service was really well. Really, really well.

Shachi chuckled lightly to himself. He wasn't the only one getting lucky tonight. Almost every male on the ship was surrounded by their own handful of women. Some of them even fought each other for their attention.

"Ne," A tanned woman with a cute black bob popped into his line of vision, cutting his sight off from the rest of the crew. "Don't forget about me." The female pouted, feigning hurt. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she leaned forward to hover over Shachi's intoxicated face lying on the bar counter. "Did you forget my name?" She mumbled, ghosting her silver lips over his.

Catcalls filled the bar at the sight of the near kiss.

"Dang, Shachi!"

"Go get her!"

"Be a man! Don't make her do all the work!"

"Come on, Shachi!"

More drunken calls emitted from the merrily drinking pirates. This was the first time in a long time since they had arrived on a pirate friendly island where they didn't have to worry about marines or the government chasing their tails. Actually, this was the first time they've such a nice welcome from any island.

As soon as they docked, they were greeted by rows and rows of beautiful woman who were ecstatic to meet them, or rather, see men. Charlotte was scared at the sight. Not because of she felt intimidated by the beauty of the other girls, but because she didn't want to spend another day explaining what males are after the incident on Amazon Lily. To her happiness, she didn't have to. There were males on this island.

Charlotte stared at the noisy bar with a look that can only be described as lackadaisical. It wasn't that she was starting to feel ennui with her surroundings. Not that she could with all the action going on. It was more like Charlotte had grown accepting of the drunken go-happy men, the eager to please women, and the ear-deafening level sound of their laughter, and cheers that covered the background singers. It was refreshing actually, to see everyone so carefree—so happy. It was a rare sight for the loner. Charlotte shook her head and glanced at the still-merry males before catching sight of something else.

The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying his time with the ladies was Bepo. He seemed more than a bit uncomfortable under the constant attention of the scantily dressed women gushing at his adorableness. Nor did he have any interest in them.

"Shoo off! Go, go." Charlotte said as she walked over towards the group.

The group of girls glared at Charlotte pouting their lips and turned back towards the bear. "So, what do you say, sing for us?"

"Come on, please?"

"You just have to look adorable on stage."

The act irked the huntress and the longer they continued their babbling, and the bear continued to squirm, the more pissed off the huntress became. Another exaggerated touch and Charlotte let out puff of hot air. "As I was saying, 'get lost'!" To demonstrate her seriousness, Charlotte spun one of the girls around and gave her a push as she repeated her words, this time with added emphasis.

It seem like that was all they needed as the group slowly dispersed, but not before giving Charlotte a sour look.

"If you're that uncomfortable with what they're doing then you should say so." Charlotte huffed, crossing her arms under her chest as she scolded the bear. Her eyes never leaving the crowd of performers.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo apologized. His hands were pressed to his side and his head took its usual position.

"Though I'm surprised that you're not interested in those women." Charlotte sighed and the two watched the rest of the testosterone-filled crowd eagerly accepting the new ladies. "Everyone is."

"They're not female bears…" Bepo replied disappointedly. He thought it was a logical statement, but apparently the thought wasn't exactly what the hunter was expecting as her eyes went wide and she all but jumped away from the kung-fu fighter. A look of extreme horror flashed on her face as she stared back at the furry mammal in shock.

"B-bestiality?!" Charlotte accused.

"I'm a bear!" Bepo defended quickly. He couldn't believe that Charlotte still believes that he was wearing a bear suit. Everyone could easily tell he was a bear. Even Straw Hat had picked it up on first glance. The only person who seemed incapable of realizing that was Charlotte and no one knew why.

"Even Trafalgar seems to be enjoying the drinks…" Charlotte noted, pointing towards the hat-wearing doctor easily sipping at the alcohol in his cup. Bepo's comment completely ignored as if she hadn't even heard him.

Charlotte's brow furrowed as she formed slightly at the lack of red on his face. Law was a lot more sober than the rest of his crew. _God, dang it, Trafalgar, get drunk already! _Charlotte cussed. She had hoped to use this situation to her advantage and search for her heart, but it seemed like the always calculating doctor wasn't as optimistic about their current situation as the rest of his crew. _Why are you so suspicious about everything?_ She sighed. "…Not so much of the ladies though." Charlotte added. Law wasn't paying much attention to the girls sitting on his leg or caressing his neck or the words spewing past their pump lips. Instead his attention was fleeting across the room. It landed on Charlotte for a moment before leaving to roam across the bar once more.

_What was that?_ Charlotte grumbled, shivering slightly from the look on his face. Before Charlotte could come to a conclusion, someone leaped onto her, causing her to collide with the marble counter.

"Get off me!" Charlotte grunted.

Instead of doing as told, an arm looped around her neck. "You barely drank anything. Come on, relax. Hey, can I get—"

"No, I'm good." There was no way that she was going to drink. She had more important things to do than get wasted: find her heart. So, when the blob on her refuse to move and the bar's edge continued to dig into her ribs, Charlotte felt her patience thinning. "Get off me or I'll make you." Charlotte rephrased, shoving at the weight on her back, warning the male. The nudge did nothing but cause the weight on her back to increase dramatically followed by a fluff of white to slip into her line of vision. She recognized the white hair immediately. _Why… you…_

**Snore.**

Charlotte froze at the sound. _You have got to be—_**Snore.** Charlotte placed a hand over her eyes and sighed. Whoever it was had passed out. "Drunken Old Man…" Charlotte mumbled lightly, before shifting the weight on her back to something more comfortable. She scanned the loud bar again, finding nothing but the sight of unruly men drunken beyond compare.

"What are you looking for?" Bepo asked, looking over her shoulder to see from Charlotte's point of view.

"Trafalgar. I want to let him know that I'm going to take this drunk idiot back to the sub." Charlotte replied without a second thought, shifting her shoulder to move the unconscious man for emphasis.

"Why?"

"Because he's drunk and unconscious. I can't just leave him here." Charlotte huffed, surprised at what the bear was insinuating about his crewmate. Was he really going to leave his crewmate here just because he's unconscious? Weren't they all just drinking merrily together?

"No, I mean why are you looking for Captain?"

At that, Charlotte couldn't find a response. Bepo was right and his words only brought a thought to the huntress. _Why am I asking permission from him? I don't need his permission to do anything. I can do whatever I want!_ Shocked and annoyed at herself, Charlotte puffed her cheeks and proceed to drag the sleepy pirate back towards the sub.

"Do you want any help?" Bepo called.

"No, I'm good." Charlotte panted, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

The flush lasted but a moment as a pair barricaded the pathway.

"What do you wa—"

"Sing for us before you go!" They cheered happily.

"No, get out of—he's durnk. Unconscious. He can't sing!" Charlotte huffed when they did nothing but shove a microphone into Cole's sleepy face. "Now, move!" She hissed, trying to push her way through the manmade wall.

"But you haven't sang karaoke yet."

"You have to before your leave!"

"Come on, we can't have you leaving before you had any fun. It's against our islands policy." The man told and pointed towards a plaque hanging off the wall. It said exactly what he had just said.

Groaning, Charlotte shifted the growing weight on her back. "Do I real…" Her words trailed when she locked eyes onto the mic still held up before her. Groaning, the hunter grabbed the mic. "What do I do?"

"Repeat after us." They cheered happily. Their smile beamed as Charlotte nodded.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at their energetic response. Her eyes landed back onto their excited ones as they stared back at her. _Wait, is it my turn? Shoot! I wasn't paying attention. What do I say?_ Reluctantly, she opened her mouth and pick a tone a random and held it. She didn't care if it was right or wrong anymore. She didn't even want to do this. "There. Now, let me go." It seemed to work as Charlotte easily slipped past them and their shocked faces.

_I didn't know that I was that bad._ Charlotte thought slightly embarrassed as she dragged the dead weight after her. She had never sang before, so she had no clue on what her skills were. But she does now. Charlotte, though she isn't music-smart, knew that singing shouldn't cause people's faces to freeze.

"W-wait!" Charlotte groaned under her breath and her shoulders slumped.

"Y-" Her drawled out replied died before it even started as she spun around to meet the adoring eyes of the male and female before her.

"That was amazing!" Charlotte blanched. What were they saying? "What do you say about performing in this year's carnival?"

"Mance, what are you saying?" The girl shouted, rounding on her partner. Charlotte mentally nodded for once agreeing with the too happy people. "We cannot ask outsiders for help. It's against tradition."

"I know, Nyk, but there's no other way. We're short on hands for the first time in history. What else do we have? Plus, this girl can sing. Like really sing."

_I can?_ Charlotte thought surprised. _But I didn't even follow what they said._

At that Nyk remained quiet unable to find anything to rebut with. In all honesty, Mance was right. They were in deep trouble if they don't get a replacement soon.

"So what do you say? The shows in a week's time. Please!" Charlotte glanced down at the singer's puppy face feeling completely unaffected by it. It just didn't seem to pull at her heartstrings for some reason. Charlotte sighed, opening her mouth slightly to say 'no' when she locked eyes with Law. He looked just as sour and foul as ever.

_Remember, we're only going to stay here for as long as it takes the log pose to settle. Then we're out of here._

A smirk crawled into her face as she realized that this was a way to get at Law. Surely they'd have to stay longer and that would get into Law's plans if she was to promise to help out. Charlotte locked eyes with Law's warning ones and her mouth opened.

"Of course, I'd love too." Her grin widened as Law's scowl deepened.

"Perfect!" The two chimed, locking hands and pulling away from each other until they are hanging in perfect balance.

"Do you happen to know anyone else who can help?"

Charlotte grinned widely as she scanned over the two's head towards the suddenly quiet bar. It had grown quiet for a while now. Their attention stolen towards the strange turn of events befalling on their newest member. The group looked back at her expectantly. All of them excited on the proposition.

"Yep," Charlotte smiled innocently, tilting her head to the side lightly while ignoring the anger radiating from their captain.

…

"Why are you so damn heavy?" Charlotte huffed. Cole was lying on his back with one of his arms acting as a pulley that Charlotte had resorted to using to drag the man back towards the sub. Charlotte pulled again this time throwing the unconscious male onto the bed. She plopped onto the ground next to his bed, panting. "Ha...ha... I did it!" She cheered, grinning widely as she wiped the sweat from her chin.

Catching her breath, Charlotte sprang to her feet with newfound energy. _Time to search._ She thought as she slid along the way towards the door. _Law's room first. _She told as she peeked around the corner, being extra cautious despite that the fact that there shouldn't be anyone else on board. Shouldn't at least. Charlotte grin faded from her face and her jaw dropped and eyes popped from her head.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte demanded, standing proudly in the doorway, her arm outstretched to the large jolly on the back of the orange jumpsuit.

"Huh?" Bepo gaped, glancing over his shoulder. The action opened the area covered by his back, revealing the drunken and unconscious pirate in his arms. "Oh, hi Charlotte." Bepo greeted towards the deadpanned hunter.

Spotting the unconscious male, Charlotte puffed her cheeks, pondering slightly. Her search plans are practically ruined now if they're planning to bring everyone back. But then again, they'd all be unconscious which means... Sighing, Charlotte threw her scarf over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. "There's more of them still left at the bar right?" Charlotte questioned and the bear nodded.

"Okay," She nodded and started off back towards the town's centre. She couldn't do it. Leaving them in their unconscious state would be the same as turning her backs on them to whatever ill fate may occur. It'll be just like… Charlotte gritted her teeth at the images of the people's back as they one by one ignore her pleads as she was dragged away. She couldn't... No, wouldn't want that on anyone.

"Where's she going?" Jean Bart asked, turning with the huntress as she ran past him. Thrown over each shoulder was two unconscious crewmates.

"I think she's going to help carry people back." Bepo told after tucking a crewmate in.

Jean Bart remained silent as he placed the pirates down. His eyes landed on the sleeping Cole behind Bepo. He glanced back at the retreating figure. He didn't understand why she was going through such troubles. Didn't she hate them?

…

A silhouette loomed out from behind the building, watching the lavender head hunter as she stepped out of the bar once again.

"Is this the last of them?" Charlotte's questioned as she glanced back inside. Slumped over her back was yet another unconscious person. This had been her fourth trip. "Okay, I'll meet you back at the sub then." Twisting on her heel, she darted off, taking low and large strides as she managed their combined weight back. It made her look like a hobbling penguin with one feet and no sense of balance, but it helped with the weight.

The shadow flinched, sinking back into the shadows as quickly as it could when Charlotte abruptly stopped. It held its breath as the huntress glanced around cautiously. Her vision stopped next to a large barrel and as quick as she could with her strange walk, Charlotte slithered behind the pile just as a nodachi-carrying man appeared around the corner and continued on back to the bar.

"Phew, that was close." Charlotte breathed softly as she peeked over the barrels' edge. Hoisting the pirate on her back higher up, she continued her penguin walk back to the rest of the sub. "Almost lost another dinner." She laughed lightly. Charlotte knew that Law was upset with her and her decision to stay and help the islanders. Angering him was the point. But she also didn't want to deal with the consequences that would happen as a result of her actions. Judging from the past, Law would probably cut off another one of her meals like he had often done. But he couldn't do that if they never meet. As long as they don't face each other and talk about it, she could feign ignorance. She could say 'I didn't know; you never told me.'

"That's the last one." Charlotte declared as she dumped the male into Jean Bart's large awaiting hands. As soon as the weight fell from her back, Charlotte let out a deep and relaxing groan. Slumping to the ground, the girl sighed, hanging her head. She was beyond tired. These men… they weigh too much! Her attention was brought back to reality when a weight fell on her shoulder. She almost crumpled at the touch, her shoulders aching from the multitudes of weights it had shouldered in the past hour. It was a hand. Jean Bart's oversized hand actually. His large hand enveloped her shoulder, making it look as if she didn't have a shoulder.

"You should rest." He suggested and Charlotte nodded weakly after a moment's shock. He was the last person she would thought to care about her wellbeing. Actually, she never quite had anyone who cared for her wellbeing before.

She hadn't realized it until then, but her body was tired. Insanely so. Charlotte felt suddenly drained now that the blood wasn't pumping through her head, and the knowledge of leaving someone behind wasn't a constant thought. As soon as she relaxed, the adrenaline stopped pumping through her and her body began to tire down. So much so, that she wouldn't mind falling asleep on the deck right there and then. But she knew better.

With her remaining strength, Charlotte picked herself off the ground, cussing about why she had to sit down in the first place. It took all her energy just to stand back up. Using the railing and just about anything her hands could reach as a support, Charlotte slowly shuffled towards the large submarine door.

_Almost ther—_Charlotte thoughts of encouragement stopped as the wind picked up, almost pushing the girl over. Normally Charlotte would have thrown a fit and raged at the strangely powerful wind that almost ran her over. But there was something else in the wind this time. There was a song, a lovely melody that started as soon as the wind came.

Tucking her long locks behind her, Charlotte glanced back towards the open deck, enjoying the wind and the beautiful sounds that only it carries. It was a sonnet, a song, a beautiful one at that. Light and gentle as it spread across via wind. _What a beautiful sound…_ Charlotte hummed happily. _Like a lovers' song._ She smile lightly, enjoying the music a bit longer before her sleep needs forced her to retired into the sub.

* * *

**A/N:**

**And there's chapter 10! I'm trying to finish writing this ark and hopefully if all goes well, the next chapter would be up sooner. Though heads up, my second job starts in July, so I'll have less time to write and even less if it's full time. But that doesn't mean I'll stop! Also, would you guys be interested in seeing a character sketch of Charlotte?**

**As always, R&amp;R!**

**Love, Airi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**Next chapter is here! As always R&amp;R! Tell me what you like or hate!**

**CaptainCommanderLucy: **Wait, no more, here's the next chapter... let's see what the music and shadows bring.

**lilnightmare17: **Here's the next one. I hope you're excited!

**MusicOfMadness: **The character sketch is coming, but it might be hand drawn if I don't get a drawing pad soon. (I hope you don't mind) I really want to have it colored on the computer and everything since it'll be much clearer than a scanned picture of a pencil sketch. I'll have a link of it on my profile when it comes out.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own One Piece, just the OC, Charlotte Marcellina

* * *

Chapter 11.

"What do you mean we have errands to do?" Cole groaned, grabbing his head. He and the rest of the drunkards had woken up not too long ago, but not without a splitting headache. And now their captain was telling them to go on errands runs. "What happened to taking the day off?"

"That was yesterday, Cole." Bepo reminded while comforting his friend.

"Shut up, that's not helping!" He hissed, gripping the bridge of his nose. Man, did his head hurt. Just how much did he have to drink the night before?

"I'm Sorry," Bepo apologized, his arm dropping from Cole's shoulder along with his head.

Charlotte crossed her arms at the sight of the defeated bear. The bear's weak-willed responses were getting repetitive and silently annoying. Bepo really need to learn how not to be taken advantage of. But she couldn't blame Cole for upsetting the bear. As much as she didn't drink, she had heard about the aftereffects. This thing called 'Hangover' and how it often makes one really grouchy. Then again, who wouldn't be grouchy, waking up to the oh-great news of having to do chores for the day? "I'm busy today." Charlotte reminded as she folded her arms. Her eyes challenging the look in Law's.

"What?" Cole gasped. If Charlotte was getting away from doing duties, then he as hell wanted to be a part of whatever her 'busy' is. He locked eyes with the girl, mentally telling for her to cover for him too and say that he's coming with her. The message didn't seem to be received well as Charlotte shrugged. The subtle movements didn't go unnoticed by their captain however.

"You can go with Miss Charlotte." Law started and Cole's face brightened at the news. It didn't last long though. "After you two finish your chores."

"But there's not enough time to do both." Charlotte exclaimed.

"You should have thought of that before you agreed to do it." With that, Law left the three groups to do their work, knowing that there'll be no more disputes. He had been clear and his message now finalized. There was no more room for discussion, not that there was any to begin with.

"We can always just tell them that we can't do it. We were drunk, we didn't know what we were agreeing too." Shachi suggested only to get smacked by Charlotte. "What was that for?"

"'Being drunk isn't an excuse!" Charlotte scolded, her hands resting on her hips as if she was a mother scolding her child. Though the topic seemed slightly displaced with the image. Even if she had said it originally to piss off Law – which doesn't seem to be happening – she wasn't going to go back on her word. "You already promised that you'd help them too. A promise is a promise. If you couldn't commit to it in the first place then you do not tell them that you can."

"But come on… I didn't know it would end up like this. None of us did." Shachi groaned.

"Don't pull me into this." Penguin whispered as Shachi pulled on him. But with a stern look for his best friend, Penguin sighed and added his two cent. "It's like you said, we don't have enough time to do both."

That should have been it. Or that's what the two thought. Unfortunately for them, a grin blossomed on Charlotte's face at their words. She had an idea, one that could get over their current problem of timing, though whether they would like it or not was a different story. And something was telling them that they wouldn't.

"Then we'll make time."

Yep, they didn't like what was going on.

…

"Great, now I have two things to do." Cole groaned as he put his hands behind his head.

"Don't blame me. You wanted to join." Charlotte mumbled. Cole wasn't the only one upset. Charlotte was too. Of all people she had to be partnered up with Cole, the one in charge of medical supplies while she was sent out on food duty. That mean they had two different places they needed to go to. And judging from the map… the two places were nowhere close to each other! Not to mention, if she had been alone, she could have ditch duties and went back searching for her heart. Yep, it was official. Everything was Cole's fault.

"I wanted to get out of doing work." Cole sighed and shot the hunter a glare as if saying 'It didn't even get me out of doing work. Only more work.' It didn't seem to affect the hunter at all as she just stared forward.

That didn't mean she didn't noticed it. "Lazy." She muttered under her breath.

The word irked the technician as he rebutted with pride, "Says the one who breaks the plates so she doesn't have to wash them."

"That's not on purpose!"

"You mean to say all 254 broken plates were _accidents_?!"

"It wasn't that many! And don't make it sound like accidents can't happen either!"

"Two-hundred-and-fifty-four."

"It wasn't that many!"

"Are you sure?"

"Who has 254 plates anyways?"

"We had 254 plates."

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, and you broke them all."

"No, I didn't!"

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Of course."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Then why is it that we _only _have to buy plates for food supplies?"

"…Old Man."

"Yes? Hey, I am not old!"

And that was how their rest of their trip when. The two bickered back and forth as they strolled around town, and even as they went into stores, earning strange and concerned glances from the storeowners. They even almost gave one a heart attack when Charlotte lost it and threw the plate she was looking at Cole. The action only angered the pirate more and their bickering turned into loud shouts and threats until they got booted out by the store owner's strangely large and over-muscular daughter.

"Why are we looking so hard for plates?" Charlotte groaned, grabbing the barrel she was sitting on and leaning backwards.

"Because I am not eating off unsanitary plates." Cole rebutted. It was surprising how much he cared about cleanliness when he often tracks dirt and grease everywhere he went.

"At this rate you'll be eating off the ground." Charlotte rebutted. They haven't gotten even one plate in the last two hours they had been searching. Groaning, Charlotte started off into another direction, any direction really, as long as it was away from the picky shopper.

Her eyes brushed passed a two males sitting on the patio of their store, both of them sipping their morning tea, as she scanned the streets for another plate store.

"My wife came crying to me last night." A young man started earning both the man's and Charlotte's attention. He sighed, sounding exhausted despite just having started his story. "She said the wind last night sounded like music." He answered the non-voiced question.

_I remember that. It was beautiful. _Charlotte thought, glad for any distraction.

"What should I do? She thinks I'm going to disappear and reappear at the bottom of the cliff just like the other guy." He groaned, massaging his forehead slightly.

_Wait, what? _Charlotte thought, subconsciously moving closer towards the two males while trying to open her ear more, if even possible.

"That woman needs to calm down. She's just hearing things. I mean come on, music in the wind? Can you help me get through to her? She's your daughter. Just tell her that she's insane."

"Watch that mouth of yours!" The elder man shushed urgently scaring the male. Perhaps he said too much about his daughter and angered him. He glanced back and forth, giving anything and everything a shifty and suspicious look before settling his attention back onto the male in front of him. The elder leaned forward on his crane and urgently whispered like he was speaking of a taboo. "Do not listen to the music the Muses makes or you'll be next."

"Where you going?" Cole questioned, clamping a hand over Charlotte's shoulder, causing the woman to jump. She had been too focused and lost peripheral vision again.

She shook her head, trying to remember where she was before she was distracted. "To buy plates before you stop me." She explained after a moment's pause. It didn't take her long to remember that she was having a broken-record argument with Cole and for her frustration to come back with it. Immediately, she was strolling away again.

"Hey! I need to know they're clean!" Cole shouted, jumping from his spot and running after her.

"Don't worry, I'll wash it."

"You mean you'll break it. You're off dish duty!"

"I am?" Charlotte spun around, facing the male, a large smile on her face. That was the best news she's heard all day. Her smile faded when Cole refused to make eye contact, darting his eyes to the side and whistling not-so-subtly. _That lying..._ "Go buy your medical stuff!" Charlotte groaned. At this rate they wouldn't make it in time.

"And leave the plates to you? Nu uh, I don't think so." Cole started after the retreating figure. "How about you leave the plates to me and you get the medical equipment."

"As if I understand what is written there." Charlotte said, waving the piece of paper that Cole had thrown at her. But it was too late, he was already out of earshot. Charlotte held the paper in her hands at arm's length this time actually studying the scribbles written along the long paper. Squinting, she moved the paper back and forth, trying to comprehend the scribbles before ultimately, giving up. "Damn you, Old Fart." She mumbled as she turned the other way, towards the medical stores.

"I can't believe you left me with your work!" Charlotte huffed angrily as she strolled down the hall with none other than the one and only dishes-specific germaphobe, Cole. The two of them had met up not too long ago when Charlotte dumped the bag of pointy medical equipment on Cole's head.

"It didn't take you as long as I thought it would." Cole commented and Charlotte only glared back at him.

"The guy at the store knew everything on Trafalgar's list."

"He's called 'Captain', not 'Trafalgar'." Cole reminded, matter-of-factly before adding oil to the spark. "See you have a knack for this. You should keep doing it."

"I am _not_ your lackey! Did you at least get the plates?" She hissed, folding her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. They're right here." He lifted the box.

Charlotte's mouth drew into a large 'O' and a look of pretentiousness appeared on her face. "Are you 100% sure that they don't contain a miniscule little dot of dust?" Charlotte started, mockingly. "Or that they aren't the right shape and size for the meal? Or if the design is has a tiny little smudge on it or a scratch or a—"

"Have you two been fighting all day?" Penguin questioned as he and Shachi came to the two, their own hands filled with their own things.

"What is that?" Charlotte questioned quickly. Or rather her head snapped towards the two mechanics as soon as they made their presence known, a large smile on her face, now that she wasn't stuck along with the infuriating clean freak.

"Oh, just spares for the sub in case we need them." He responded nonchalantly before noticing Charlotte's happy look towards the items. Immediately, Penguin's face lit up at the thought that she could be genuinely interested in something he enjoys. "This is an aft. It allows the submarine to be function when semi-submerged. A good aft has to be strong enough to withstand the extra drag caused by the water currents; since water is denser than air. So to know whether the aft is a good one, you'll need to…" He trailed when he realized from Charlotte's blank stare that everything was going way over her head. She wasn't at all interested, much less understanding what was going on. Penguin sighed, not even bothering to sum it up in laymen terms. "Let's just go."

…

Clearly the four didn't know just how big the Carnival was to the islanders for as they made their way towards what they thought would be a tiny get together for some last minute practice, they were dumbfounded. They had thought they would be meeting at some run down tent with several other nobodies as they get a rundown of the superficial performer tasks they were be given. They had just recruited strangers with no prior performing experiences at all. But never could they be so wrong.

Standing proudly like a giant monument before them was blue and yellow striped circus tent. The sheer size of the tent made the marine warships look like an ant. The thing was huge, and the inside too. It was like its own city underneath the yellow tart. The tents were all connected too, making it easy to travel between tents. It was like they were different parts of a star-shaped city, all connecting at the main and large middle area.

¨People filed out left and right in this city. All of them doing their own thing whether it's stretching, practicing, singing, acting, or well anything. There was even one guy breathing fire as if it was a regular thing.

"Do you think he's a devil fruit user?" Cole muttered to the group as they stared at the fire breather. Though it was unlikely. Fire Fist Ace was never able to breathe fire. Their little chat session was interrupted when a girl crawled inhumanely past them. Penguin paled instantly at the sight.

"I recognize her." Penguin breathed lightly. He sound winded as if he was greatly injured. "I met her last night." He muttered, unable to pry his eyes from the position she was in. It looked like her bones were bent the wrong way. It didn't help his cause when she stopped next to him, with her head between her thighs and waved a hello with her feet before rolling away.

"A-are you sure, buddy?" Shachi questioned, swallowing the lump in his throat. Hopefully Penguin was too drunk to get the girl right. They did spent most of the night drunk together and Shachi clearly doesn't remember any of the girls rolling on the ground with their head stuck between their legs.

"N-no…" Penguin muttered then repeated, trying to brainwash himself into believing his own words.

"What are we here for exactly?" Shachi questioned, no longer feeling so optimistic about the position. It seemed like fun when they were drunk, but he wasn't so sure anymore as he continued to stare at the strangely colored people doing the strangest thing. Was that two people joined together at the waist? "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Dunno." Charlotte shrugged, completely unaffected by the strange and somewhat creepy acts going on around them. Not even the super bendy and multi-colored person was having any effect on the huntress and she looked like a decapitated head. "We know once we find Mance."

"Can we just go back?"

"No, why would we ever want to do that!" Cole shouted from short distance. When had he gotten away from the group was unknown, but he did sound like he was enjoying himself. And it was no shocker why. Standing next to him was two tall showgirls. At the sight of the two girls, the two mechanics basically dashed towards the women with their tongues hanging from their mouths like dogs, leaving Charlotte alone to find Mance.

"Mance?" Charlotte questioned as she continued on, pushing away at a curtain divider as she entered the other tent. This one was a lot smaller and it seem to only function as a dressing room.

"Just what in the world are you thinking, Mance? Asking _outsiders_ for help! Do you know who we are? Who we perform for? We perform for those people you just asked help from. We are entertainers! We start when we were just children, training day in and day out, led by the best of the best, from the moment we were born, just to be on the Carnival performance team. And now you're just asking random people off the streets to help us?"

Charlotte reeled back at the nasally voice and condescending tone. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to inform them of their arrival. However, the huntress found herself unable to leave the tent's entrance to give the two some privacy. It wasn't that she was interested in their argument. She really couldn't care less. The problem was the fact that those judgemental words only ticked the hunter off. Not to mention, Mance was inside. The same Mance that would be assigning them roles. _Why couldn't you get into an argument after you told us what we were going to do?_ Charlotte groaned and pushed away the curtain to the room.

"I know how it seems, just listen to—"

"Listen to you?!" The man roared. He was short with balding black hair and the strangest sideburns Charlotte had ever seen. It went down and then continued horizontally across his face, but never meeting. It made it look like he had two tiny hockey sticks taped to the sides of his face. It didn't help when they slapped his face as he move around angrily. "Even those who don't make it are still undefeatable in any aspects of entertainment!"

"Told you, Mance. No one is going to be okay with this."

"Shut up, Nyk. I got it!" Mance scolded and turned back to the other. "But we already tried that! We practically have all those available on the island to help out already and we are still understaffed!" Mance shouted back. "People are disappearing. We already lost five to the cliff! We still have four missing."

"So your brilliant suggestion is to hire people who have never performed before?!"

"I know it's not ideal…"

"Ideal?!" He huffed, throwing his arms into the air. "This island is known as _the_ entertainment island. All the talented are harvested and blossom here. How do you expect other people to be able to help when they can't even meet up to our standards?"

Wetting his lips, Mance ran a hand through his long locks and rubbed his neck. "Look, I heard this woman. She's good. Real good. She's a natural. I don't know how, but she's can sing in Alexa's place."

"That's the duet! The duet is reserved for _the _best of the best. We can't just go picking people willy-nilly for the final act! Especially people not even from this island!" Nyk interrupted. Astonishment wasn't even beginning to describe what she was feeling. Mance already broke tradition by asking outsiders to perform, now he's giving one of _them_ the best spot?!

"Then what are you planning, huh?!" Mance exploded. "Alexa was hurt when she tried to stop her brother from throwing himself over that cliff. She's devastated; she's lost her voice, she can't listen to music. Even the sound of wind fears her!"

"If this is some more crap about the Muses' music, then I swear to high heavens… Who's there?" The man demanded, whipping around and causing his strangely-detached-yet-attached sideburns to slap at his cheek.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but we've been standing here for the last fifteen minutes…" Charlotte trailed as she stared at the red faced manager and the surprised Mance with a look of utter boredom. She would have kept talking, but she really didn't have anything else to say.

"Charlotte!" Mance shouted, recovering first. He quickly led the huntress out of the tent and back towards where everyone else was before the girl could even utter another word.

"We're not done here!" The nasally voice shouted back. Charlotte could imagine him doing a fig while he threw his fit. It seemed quite fitting for someone of his small stature.

"Sorry about that." Mance apologized, smiling sheepishly. He knew that Charlotte had overheard their bickering, but how much of it he wasn't too sure. Either way, it wasn't a great way to start off their time working together. "It's usually not like this." He tried and darted his eyes back to explain what he was speaking off. "Everyone's just a little bit… stressed." He selected, picking his words carefully. "Especially Pyran."

"It looks as if you have just about everyone in the city in here performing. Just who _do_ you guys perform to?" Charlotte questioned after a moment's of awkward silence. She wasn't exaggerating when she said that it looked as if they had everyone from the city here. More than half of the performers here, she recognized. They were from the welcome party from last night.

"Anyone who comes. It could be pirates, hunters, bandits, citizens or marines. We welcome anyone. If you're thinking of telling your friends, it's already too late; we're booked full. Normally, our own townsfolk would be a large part of the audience, but this year... is kind of... different. So instead, we have a lot of marines coming this year."

Mance finished his sentence just as the two arrived before the other pirates. They seem to have heard his words as a collective paleness spread across their faces and Charlotte's as well. Mance just chuckled at the panic on their faces.

"Don't worry. They have no jurisdiction over here. The marines and pirates and any other outlaws has to get along during the duration of the show. As long as we're running, they can't do anything to hurt you guys." He promised and the words seem to help pump color back into their faces. "Besides, they will never know; only people from this island should be performing."

Mance stopped before the group of four. His eyes dancing over their features quickly as if he was scanning them. In a sense, he was. He checked the four over and quickly created a profile for each individual using the information he got from a few basic questions like what they do and their appearances. However he kept glancing around as if there was someone else he was looking for.

"Where's our bear friend?" Nyk asked as she strolled past them. She looked different than the night before. Her hair was now tied up into a tight bun and she was wearing a suit. In her arms was a clipboard. "He was adorable. I'm sure the fans would go crazy with a talking bear."

"He isn't interested." Charlotte replied, remembering the discomfort on the bear for the night before. She tilted her head lost as the conversation continued. It was mostly Nyk commenting on the bear's cuteness and human like abilities. She was talking about how b it would be a perfect fit for the carnival As she continued her rambles, the more Charlotte became confused and the larger the tilt on her side became. What was so special about a talking man in a bear suit? "You know he's not a real bear, right?"

Silence filled the area as the performers and pirates stared at the huntress, dumbfounded. Did they just hear her correctly? Nyks glanced towards the other pirates who were all making strange gestures about not listening to Charlotte. Nyk nodded slowly comprehending the situation. A collective sweat-dropped fell on each person as they looked at the straight look on Charlotte's face.

"That's too bad. He really would have been a hit." Mance sighed. He had returned with two woman and three males. "Charlotte, this is Evans." Mance introduced, gesturing towards a young male with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. Evans smiled back, revealing a one-sided dimple on his left cheek. "You two will be signing together." The shy smile was as gone as fast as it appeared. "The rest of you follow the entertainers, they'll figure out what you're good at. Let's move people."

"Mance!" Evans shouted towards the retreating figure. "Wait, what happened to Alexa?"

Mance's eyes dropped and for the first time the man since Charlotte saw him, he stopped moving. "She lost her voice after the accident…"

"Got it!" Evans responded immediately, declaring it slightly louder than needed. It seem like the man understood right away and knew not to probe at the sensitive topic. Instead he turned back to Charlotte. "So, how well can you sing?"

"I, uh, I don't know." Charlotte stuttered, suddenly unable to say anything under his overwhelming charisma. Is this what all performers were like?

"We'll time to find out. Come on." Evans instructed, smiling as he grabbed Charlotte's wrist and pulled her along before she could say anything or do anything to rebut. Though she wasn't sure if she would. It was a command, but the way Evans had said it made feel much less so. Also, she wasn't given any time to speak or rebut.

Just like that, the four of them were separated into their own groups, off to do their own thing. Charlotte was off in the corner, doing vocal exercises with a very patient Evans. Shachi was an actor for one of the earlier plays, Cole became a stuntman-slash-acrobat. Finally, Penguin was stuck as a magician and his lovely assistant was the pretzel girl from earlier. Though it was more like the assistant as the magician and Penguin was the assistant given the amount of magic Penguin knew.

"Thank you so much for your help today." Mance said as he waved the group off. He had walked with them back towards the docks after the long day of practice. The four waved back groggily before slipping onto the deck.

"I'm beat." Charlotte sighed. She wanted to collapse onto the deck right then and there. Curl up and fall asleep, and not wake up until the sun sets the next day, but she knew that would never happen.

"Tell me about it. My head feels like it's about to explode." Cole muttered. He didn't even cast the girl a glare or start an argument about how Charlotte had signed him up for all this work. He was far too exhausted to start a fight now.

"Did Cole and Charlotte just agreed on something?" Shachi gasped as he trudged towards the door to the sub. He glanced towards his silent partner, wondering what happened to him. Penguin looked tired as well, but at the same time freaked from his time under the tent. It must have been the bendy girl. Again. Each time Shachi had went to find Penguin during the little breaks, he would find Bendy Girl in some insane position with her body looking as if it had been bashed in or her bones turned into gelatin. Then he would see Penguin, a few feet away, looking in the opposite direction as he conducted the rest of his magic shows. Though it looked far more like a comedy act than magic. "Come on, let's get some rest."

"You guys are back!" A voice shouted just as Shachi was about to reach for the door. Said door burst open and a white furry mammal leaped out from behind it, ready to bear hug his buddies who were somehow, in their tired state, able to dodge the 200 pounds bear. The two mechanics quickly shuffled into the sub, sidestepping Bepo before he could get up. Cole wasn't too far behind.

"I'm sorry!" Bepo apologized immediately after picking himself off the deck.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Charlotte shouted at the depressed bear. "More importantly, who are you apologizing to?" There was no one else on board besides him and her, and she would be the last person to give a rat's ass about Bepo's constant apologies.

"Where is everyone?" Bepo questioned, glancing the deserted deck. He was certain he had heard the voices and smelled the smell of Cole, Shachi and Penguin.

"They went to bed, Bepo. And so am I. I'm tired." Charlotte replied, patting the bear's shoulder as she pushed past him. Charlotte felt exhausted and a yawn soon wrecked through her body. "Good night," She called back, entering through the door without a second look back, and missing the way Bepo had tensed and his ears perked up.

The next morning was a better one than the night before. For starters, there were no monotonous morning groans of the drunks resonating like an un-harmonized choir. There was also no more stupid errands to run. And there had been plates for them to eat off of rather than the pots and pans that they have been using for the last week. All in all, the day was getting off to a good start.

Charlotte couldn't agree more. She'd be gone and away from the sub and its freak captain soon enough, going off to help with the performance. _Today is going to be a lovely day. _Charlotte smiled as she walked across the deck, having finished a successful dish duty earlier than expected (there were zero broken china), and enjoying the gentle breeze and the warming sunlight.

The sight of a spotted hat faded the smile on Charlotte's face, replacing her tranquil aura with a foul one. She spun on her heel, and quickly sped towards the gangplank, deciding that it would be better to leave quickly than to let him ruin what could be a very happy day free from any troubles or pirates or him.

"Captain!" A voice called in the distance following by quick footsteps. The voice seems to grow louder until the footsteps halted, replaced by the rhythmic sounds of gasps. "Bepo's missing!"

And that was the best way to kill a beautiful day.

* * *

**I can't make you guys review or comment. But I can always remind you to! R&amp;R s'il vous plait?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**So I've made a rough schedule/deadline for _Missing Piece_ wh****ere I'm going to try to update this every two weeks! Roughly every two weeks; the day of the week may vary depending on work!**

**To reviewers:**

**Sky65: **A new reader! HIIIII =D I'm soo happy that you like my story! It's a relieve to hear that the progress is good. I was slightly worried about it; glad to hear that it's not too bad. Thank you for your feedback and I hope you keep reading!

**Chibianimefan26:** Haha, don't beat yourself over for forgetting to review! Just review next time and try not to forget again ^^ It's okay and I'm not too sure how Charlotte will feel about having a cheer team, though I'm sure even with a cheer team she still can't do dishes...

**lilnightmare17: **The next chapter should be out in around 2 weeks time! That's what I'm aiming for.

**Son of Whitebeard &amp;****CaptainCommanderLucy: **I don't know what to say, but keep reading to find out!

* * *

**Last Updated:** 03-08-15

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do own Charlotte

* * *

Chapter 12.

_Why am I going around with _him_ for all people? Him_!_ The person who literally stole my heart! Argh! I rather get stabbed than be with him… Stupid, over-suspicious, sadistic freak! Why can't he just leave me alone? _Charlotte ranted animatedly. Her mind undergoing several unrealistic and childish scenarios of Law's utter demise. Her favourite so far was one of his sea experiments, namely an octopus, latching themselves to his face and sucking it and him away from existence. Oh, how she can't wait for one of those to happen. Though she doubt that the always careful doctor would allow such a slip up. Not to mention the reality of such things ever happening was already zero. But who needs to worry about reality?

Law had spotted Charlotte as she was trying to leave the sub and since she was done her duties earlier than expected, she was free. Free to help him search for his missing pet bear, Bepo. Needless to say, the huntress wasn't exactly thrilled about the turn of events. She was less so when she found out that she was would be scouring the city with none other than the one person she hates the most right now.

And she made her anger known too.

If there was one thing Charlotte's easy-to-read emotions was good at, it was being over excessive. Right now her emotions were chokingly strong. Spiraling into the air and mixing with the atmosphere like an actual physical substance was the dark miasma of Charlotte's bent up anger, all directed and pointed towards the Dark Doctor. Not to mention the strange gravitational pull around the clearly visible aura affected everything and anything around them. Of course, the target of its hatred showed zero signs of being under its choke hold.

"What made you decide to target me, Miss Charlotte." Her scowl deepened. Instead of focusing on finding Bepo, he seemed to be more interested in Charlotte. He had been asking her about all sorts of questions regarding her. Not once had he called out for the bear. Was he even worried or focused on finding Bepo? "I asked you a question."

_"Are you insane? Do you see how high his bounty is?" She had just disclosed to her next target to the person next to her. She didn't know him, but that didn't matter. What did was that he had a big mouth. If she told him, then everyone will know soon and that meant they'd all lay off him so she can do her job properly. The last thing she wanted was someone stealing her prey from her. _

_"All the more rewarding when I catch him." She smirked, her finger running along the rim of the glass cup. _

_"If you can catch him. _If_."_

_"Did you forget who you're talking to? I never fail to catch anyone." _

_"But you never targeted anyone with a bounty so high." Oh, so he did know who she was. All the more better. _

_Charlotte smirked. "Are you worried about me?" _

_"Psh. Did _you _forget who you are?" He shot back, a smug look on his face. It lasted but a moment, before it fall into another serious look. "Why are you hunting him?"_

_Charlotte paused, pondering if she should tell him. Deciding that there'll be no harm done, she shrugged. "It's a contract job." With that, she left the man with his mouth hanging open. She ignored the 'by who?' question that he managed to say just before she left the bar._

_Charlotte's smirk fell from her face as she stared at the wanted poster before her. The amount written on the bottom wasn't something she was used to seeing. It was double her usual targets' amount. man would be more skilled. More dangerous. More challenging. But despite it all, she wanted to find him. _

_The man who supposedly sailed with the fishes, however that may be possible._

Charlotte frown again. She didn't want to answer him. She didn't have to. But the more he asked, the more incessant he was, and the more incessant he was the more impatience she was. Which made her want to either chuck something at him or actually, maybe, answer him just to shut him up. Law knew that and he was using it against her. Charlotte brows furrowed. She didn't want to answer him, but she knew she couldn't just go throwing random objects at him. That wouldn't do anything. So instead, "I hunted you because I am a hunter." It wasn't a lie. It was her profession as a bounty hunter to hunt.

Law darted his eyes to the woman beside him, humming slightly to himself. Then his mouth curved up slightly. She was fun. She hadn't told him the truth but she didn't tell him a lie either. She was avoiding his question. He'll let it slide this time, but he wasn't going to let it slide forever. She'll answer him one day or another. For now, she can quench his other thirsts about the woman.

"Who taught you?" This made Charlotte stop. Her brow twisted together and she just seemed lost for a moment. It was strange, seeing such a confused and soft look on the usually abrasive girl.

"No one." Charlotte replied after a moment's pause. This time the girl sounded genuine. But just as that moment came, it was gone as Charlotte's face settle back into her regular scowl and her arms folded across her chest, creating a barrier between her and him. "Why are you so interested all of the sudden? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Bepo?"

Law didn't answer, instead he drifted his gaze back onto their surrounding in a silent reply and that was the end of the questioning. Law didn't ask again and Charlotte never bothered to offer up any more information about herself. After all, Law had more important things to do. He had been wandering throughout the town and there wasn't even a sign of the bear. He usually came running whenever he sense Law. Especially when he had been gone for so long. So where was Bepo if he wasn't in town?

Charlotte watched as Law glanced around the area, trying to spot a white furry bear. He shouldn't be hard to spot, but there was nothing even remotely close. Then Law would just move on. This was how it had been for the past two hours. Law would be searching for his first mate while Charlotte just watched silently. She hadn't bothered to call for the missing Bepo. It would have been pointless. For all she knew, the pirate had finally grew some brains and managed to escape from the sadistic captain and his moving metal jailhouse. If that was the case, Charlotte sure as hell wasn't going to help him track them down.

"Are you done yet?" Charlotte finally voiced. "It's obvious he's not here." Charlotte placed her hands behind her head lazily. "He probably ran away from your sadistic and overbearing self." She huffed, keeping zero eye contact with the man. In fact she was avoiding it. She could already tell without having to look at him that he wasn't liking her accusations. "Stealing everyone's heart so they can be part of your crew is a very volatile plan."

Law quirked a brow at the statement. Clearly he wasn't expecting the huntress to have such wild imagination. To think that not only did she doubt Bepo's existence as a bear, she also didn't believe that his crew could be a crew without some kinds of strings being attached. "Sorry to break it you," Law started, not really apologetic at all. "You're the only person I have ever stolen a heart from." Charlotte blinked at this revelation, her eyes wide as she stared at the smug doctor, dumbfounded. "Everyone else joined on their own accord."

_Bullshit!_ Charlotte declared or that was what she wanted to say at the very least. Yet she couldn't. Her mind flashed back to what the missing bear had once told her: "Captain never forced me to do anything. I do what Captain wants." She grounded her teeth together as she remembered the happy welcoming party they just had. There was no way for everyone to be so happy together if it was coerced. Just no way. Charlotte knew what a coerced relationship looked like and that wasn't it. "Yeah, right." Charlotte replied snarky as she shoved past the doctor, continuing on by herself. There was no way she was going to believe him, no way that she would be tricked. Who would willingly want to follow this sadistic freak into the tight spaces of the yellow metal oven? Scratch that. Who would want to follow that sadistic overbearing doctor?

Silence ensured again. As expected, Charlotte didn't do much to aid Law's search besides provide him company. Not that she wanted to do even that in the first place. The only good thing to come from all of this was that it killed the free time she has before she's needed for today's carnival practice, which was still a good hour away. Actually no, she could have spent that time better by using it to find her heart. There was _no_ good thing coming from any of this.

Her movements slowed when she saw the same elder from yesterday with his eyes unfocused on the cold tea before him. _He's alone._ Charlotte noted, tilting her head at the sight. There should have been another person there. There was a second cup of cold tea. The younger man who was so passionate about a favour the day before wasn't at his spot.

As if to confirm Charlotte's words, the elder spoke softly. "You're really not coming…" His dry lips twitched once before settling into a soft frown. "What am I going to tell Aria?" The elder mumbled quietly and his shoulders shook slightly. "I told you not to listen to the Muses' music…"

_'Muses' music'?_ Charlotte's brow furrowing together. She's been hearing those words all over the island lately.

…

Wind rushed past the four pirates as people rushed from tent to tent, passing over the four in the large tent with haste. They stopped in one of the smaller tents for a split second before turning tail and running to another spot. None of them even paused to notice the new people standing next to them watching the chaotic scene of people and paper everywhere, not to mention the shouts raining from every corner of the tent, landing on who-know whose ears in the mess of people.

"What's going on?" Charlotte questioned, grabbing the first person she could. It was Nyk and man, did she look like a mess.

"Mance is gone!" Nyk cried in distress. She looked as if she was about to have a break down. Though it didn't seem to be the mental 'I-can't-do-anything' type. "How can he do this to me?!" She started angrily, throwing the papers in her hands in the air. "Does he not get that we're performing the day after tomorrow?!"

"We're performing the day after tomorrow?!" Shachi and Penguin shouted together, clearly missing the fact that people are missing. Instead the two gripped at their hats, twisting backwards while freaking out about how they'll be able to perform in such little time with such little prep.

"I think you're missing the point here." Cole reminded and gestured towards the chaos before them. "You think they'll be ready to perform in two days?" He shouted, though he was sprouting a sly smile. If they can't get it together and perform when needed to be then there wouldn't be any performance at all. Which means that he wouldn't have to do any more work.

"You just don't want to do any work." Shachi accused and his mouth drew into a large grin at Cole's guilty face.

"I should be the one who doesn't want this show go on; I have to work with that creepy bendy lady!" Penguin scolded through gritted teeth, before a thought came to him. He wheeled towards the tanned woman. "Nyk! Is she also missing by any chance? The creepy bendy lady… uh, my assistant?"

"We have other people missing too, but they're all males. Sorry, she's still here." Nyk replied giggling lightly to Penguin's demise.

"Oh grow up, she isn't even that creepy!"

"Says you! You have it easy—stuntman. Any one of us could do that!" At that Nyk perked up immediately as if she had just been offered a million beri.

"Oh, really now? You think it's that easy?"

"Yeah, who can't do a few flips? It may be hard for you since that means you actually have to move."

"Wait!" Nyk interrupted, stepping between the two hotheads. "Are you saying all of you can do what this military guy can?"

"'Military guy?'" Cole hunched away from the word, completely disgusted. He didn't want to be related at all to the marines. Even in the tiniest way. "Why does everyone always think that?"

"Maybe because you look like one." It wasn't that far of a jump, really. Despite his laziness, the man was jacked. Most of his muscles were covered by the orange jumpsuit he usual adorns. He had the sleeves rolled up, revealing his thick arms, and the front open, revealing his flat and chiseled pecs and abs barely hidden by the thin white tank top. The aviator sunglasses and buzz cut did nothing in his favor. Cole looked like the textbook military soldier.

"Yes, we can." Shachi answered Nyk, blushing at the puppy eyes that Nyk was giving out.

"You guys are lifesavers! You can fill in for the missing people then!" Nyk exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the group and giving them a quick squeeze. Then she was off, leaving the four stunned pirates, shouting. "Pyran!"

"Great… more work." Cole groaned. Shachi and Penguin groaned with him, throwing their arms in the air in defeat. This was totally not what they signed up for. To master a whole set of who knows what in time to perform was like asking a monkey to fart bananas—Impossible. Not to mention, they still have to find Bepo.

_Mance is missing too… along with Bepo… and the kid the elder was weeping about. _Charlotte had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, her mind brimming with thoughts ever since she heard about Mance's disappearance. "Shouldn't we be looking for Mance and the other missing people?" Charlotte called towards the retreating figure. It seemed like the right thing to do since so many had disappeared in such a short while.

Nyk slowed to a stop and her hands dropped beside her. "...we don't have time to find everyone who's gone AWAL." She responded quietly, without a single shred of guilt or shame or sadness. The change in demeanor was gone as soon as it came, replaced by a light smile. "Come on, we have to hurry if you guys are going to learn your new roles too."

"Just yesterday you weren't so sure if we should even be performing and now you're telling us to take on more work in this Carnival?" Charlotte questioned cautiously. Nyk seemed pretty upset the other day at the back when Mance was telling Pyran about their 'outside help'.

"I can't help it. We need people! You're the only people we got." Nyk smiled, holding her hands innocently behind her. They clenched tightly into fists behind her, out of sight.

"So there has been a lot of missing people then… if we're really the last line here."

"…Get to work!" Nyk called after a moment's pause which Charlotte duly noted while the three pirates stared at the conclusion in confusion.

"Nyk said I'll also be acting." Charlotte informed calmly as she met up with Evans.

"Acting, huh?" Evans repeated distantly. "Let's see how you've improved since yesterday." A soft piano ring echoed through the quaint space of the smaller tent, filling the air with a harmonious ring.

As practiced the day before, Charlotte took a deep breath, opened her ribcage and diaphragm and finally her mouth. "Can you tell me about Muses' Music?"

The piano stopped.

And silence filled the suddenly tensed air.

"…We don't have much time. Let's try that again. It's a C." Evans instructed and Charlotte complied.

"What is a 'Muse'?" She tried again and Evan's froze again. His lips drew thin and his hands grew clammy as he fingered the piano. Charlotte leaned forward against the piano, resting her head along her forearms as she peered at the sitting man. "How about the music in the wind? Do you hear it too?"

"Don't listen to it!" Evans shouted suddenly. His hands slammed against the piano keys and he stood up abruptly, creating a loud and ugly discord and knocking the piano chair over.

"Why not?" Charlotte questioned after Evans regained his breath. _Do not listen to the music the Muses make or you'll be next._ The warning the elder gave to the now-missing son-in-law repeated in Charlotte's mind. Gently, Charlotte rested a hand on the explosive man's back. "Hey, what happened to you if you listen to the Muses' Music?"

"…Y-you'll be taken." Evans answered quietly at first, then louder, but still quieter than normal as if he was speaking of a taboo.

"Taken, how?" Charlotte nipped at her lower lip. If this was true, then Bepo might not have actually ran away. They may have been taken instead.

"If you listen to the music the Muses make, you disappear."

_"Good night," Charlotte called back as she slumped through the large deck doors leading to the submarine. She raised a weak arm to wave nights to the rigid bear with the perked ears. _Charlotte's eyes widened at the memory. Bepo seemed out of it, he was staring off into the far distant with his ears perked as if he heard something. Law was right. He didn't run away. He was taken.

"Muses?" Charlotte repeated, her voice slightly elevated now. Adrenaline was starting to pump through her already. She was the last to be with the bear-man, she shouldn't have known better. "What is that?"

Charlotte's line of questioning was cut short as Evans grew quiet and hung his head low. Massaging the crumpled skin between his brows, Evans smoothed out the wrinkles until he reached the back of his neck and picked up the grey chair. Evans sat back down, took another breath and hovered his hands over the black and white keys. He pressed a key and looked at Charlotte expectantly.

She wasn't going to get any more info out of him.

Unfortunately, she didn't get much response from her actor tutor either. She was more stern and strict. She gave Charlotte a fifteen minute run down of everything she was supposed to do and then expected her to follow her through each and every step perfectly. Needless to say, Charlotte didn't do too well. Not only were there several lines to remember, she also had to remember each and every stage cue. The only highlight of the lesson was the action. It was the only thing that Charlotte was good at and could replicate on the first try. Sometimes she would even edit the choreography into something more realistic and flashy. Who would have thought that years of fighting had this kind of payback?

"You're getting the lines partially down, but your stage cues are completely helpless." Styla summarized as Charlotte chugged down another bottle of water. "At least we don't have to worry about choreo anymore." She slapped the hunter on her back, hard causing her to spit the water she was drinking. "Thanks for staying late. It's appreciated."

"No problem." Charlotte muttered back after trying to regain her breath. Water dribbled down her chin. Charlotte's smile dropped as soon as Styla turned back into the tent. Charlotte was hoping to get more information from the performers before she left, that was why she had decided to stay later, but unfortunately, Styla didn't allow for any kinds of conversation that wasn't scripted.

"What are you still doing here? I thought everyone already went home." A familiar voice called and Charlotte instantly felt foul. It was Cole.

"I decided to stay late since I finished singing late. How about you, Lazy Old Man?" Charlotte rebutted, her arms already taking their usual place across her chest.

"Hey, don't add 'lazy' to it!"

"So, it's okay if I call you 'Old Man'?" Charlotte raised a brow.

"No!" Cole shouted came short at the bored face Charlotte wore. She wasn't even listening to him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his buzz cut. "I was—"

"Let me guess, you were trying to ditch work and ended up getting caught. As punishment they – and since you suck – gave you more practice." Charlotte wasn't disappointed when Cole avoided eye contact and began whistling. "Oh, come on!"

"Hey, it's late! Give me a break." It was already midnight and the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"It's late _now._" Charlotte corrected. To prove her point, the huntress brought her index finger towards the white moon floating above them. Brushing her loose locks behind her ear, Charlotte opened her mouth slowly, trying not to choke on the wind-blown strays that were flapping around her face. When had the wind picked up?

_Oh, Sire—dear!_

_How long has it been_

_Since your gentle touches?_

Charlotte's eyes widen as the gentle breeze caressed her ear, murmuring sweet music into it. It was truly a beautiful and delicate voice. Slowly, the mesmerized huntress closed her eyes, swaying slightly to the gentle music.

_Come by the Pier_

_Honey—_

_Do you_

_Dream of our love?_

Charlotte's eyes snapped open as she remembered Evan's words. Cursing at herself for falling into the lull of the music, Charlotte knew she had to get out of earshot, but she couldn't do that if she's stuck listening to the music, or worse—taken. Charlotte made quick work. She lifted her scarf higher until it covered her ears. She tied it tightly there, under her hair. Her other hand reached out to grab Cole, knowing that anything she said would be muffled against the thick band of her scarf.

"Old Man?" She questioned when the large oaf refused to budge. "We need to move!" Still the military solider refused to move or even listen. His eyes were shut tight and a small smile lingered on his face as he listened to the gentle breeze. "Don't make me drag you to the sub again." She warned, but it only made the man push her hand off him.

_Oh, Sire—dear,_

_The strings of our souls,_

_Your heart,_

_My voice..._

"Oi, if you keep on listening to that music you're going to be disappear." Charlotte shouted through the cloth on her face. Her brows darted down when the male gave no response. Gritting her teeth behind her red mask, Charlotte growled. "You better thank me." She hissed, grabbing his arm up while spinning underneath it so her back was facing him. She was going to lift him onto her back and carry the statue with her away from the music. That was the plan at least.

"Who's there?" Charlotte shouted when a dark figure ran across the street and into a narrow alleyway.

No response. Of course not. Which hiding person who was running in the shadow would so easily reveal themselves?

"Stay here." Charlotte ordered as if the frozen pirate needed another reason to stay still. She inched towards the dark alleyway. Tensing, the hunter crouch low as she neared the alley. Her eyes landed on the small hooded figure sitting on a rock. "Who are you?" She questioned, straightening up. "Or what." Glinting through the dark was several shiny scales forming a beautiful fish tail.

A sharp tooth peaked out of her full lips as she smiled back, lifting the hood off her head and surprising the huntress before her. The thing, whoever or whatever it was breathtaking. She was utterly beautiful. But she was by no way normal. Small wings peaked out from between her damp streaks of sea-blue hair which contrasted greatly with the golden eyes and silver lips. On her hips were another pair of small webbed wings, kind of like a bat's, but longer and instead of stretching outwards, it worked more like a skirt for the long sea-blue tail that coated her legs. Other than the short and ripped robe, she was naked, her chest covered by thick strands of hair. She really was a sight to behold.

"Fishmen?" Charlotte tried, but shook the thought away as soon as she noticed the two pairs of wings on slender body. As far as she could remember, there was no fish with feathers. "Sea King Men?" Charlotte tried, but only felt ridiculous with the thought. "Are you Muses?" Charlotte tried again.

The beast smiled at Charlotte, her eyes turning into tiny crescent as she tilted her head towards the side, smiling innocently. Then her face twisted, splitting into two as sharp cone-like teeth lined her mouth and envied rage filled her eyes. Her arm drew upwards and she pointed a finger towards Charlotte, as if marking her target, before screeching. Following the direction of the extended arm, the sound wave ripple through the air, striking at the girl and resonating within the organs and bones in her body, causing them to vibrate.

"Ugh," Charlotte groaned, clutching her head. "W-what did you do to me?"

Muses smiled again and this time when she opened her mouth, the soft melody that flooded the air before came out, filling the air once again. All the while, the music never reached Charlotte, her body still busy trying to fight off the music playing within her caused by every inch of her body vibrating together in harmony or discord. Either way, Charlotte's body was not meant to move that way, all it did was cause pain to wreak across her body and flood her mind. Essentially, it paralyzed.

Muses smiled again, however this time, the smile went through Charlotte. Charlotte knew why immediately. Gritting her teeth, Charlotte twisted around towards the frozen soldier, "Run—" Charlotte's eyes widened and her voice disappeared as she stared at the calm face of the man she was trying to save inches away from her face. In his bloodied hands was the knife that Charlotte had tucked in the back of her pants. The one that Law had given to her to protect herself. The same knife that she had called 'useless' was now embedded into her. "Wha—" Charlotte managed before falling onto the ground, blood pooling around her.

_Listen, Sire-dear_

_To my voice:_

_Honey—_

_I… I.._

_Wait!_ Charlotte called or at least tried to. But nothing was working. Her head felt like it was spinning, or floating on the waterbed in the middle of a storm, being pushed and shoved by every tidal wave. Each time she would go under, so would her consciousness, only to popped back up for a quick moment, giving her glimpses of the world around her, before she would get pulled in again.

_Wait!_ She tried again, willing herself to reach out and grabbed the tanned barefoot lady in the dark olive green robe as she stroll passed her. But her arm never moved. Not even when Muses stood before her, her bare feet visible right before Charlotte's unstable consciousness, to chat lightly with her attacker, Cole.

The last thing Charlotte saw was Muses' bare feet walking away.

_Miss you_

_..._

_"No, no, no, no!" Charlotte screamed, her tearful eyes staring at the sharp knife teasing her skin. "Stop it! Stop it!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tight as she felt the blade press against her skin, breaking skin yet not drawing blood. A little more pressure and a river of rich red would be spilled, probably draining her instantly from the rate at which her blood was pulsing through her body. The thought scared her. Scared her beyond compare._

_Charlotte didn't want to die. So she would kill her opponent no matter who they were, at the first chance she could. It usually works. Usually. Never had she been so close to death. Her arms were pinned to the ground by the other combatant's feet as he sat on her, playing Duck, Duck, Goose extreme version across her thin arms. The blade bounced across her delicate skin, stretching the elastic surface, but not breaking through it. Charlotte would have struggled against his hold, but she couldn't. Fear, fear of death, was immobilizing her. What if her movement had caused the blade to slip? He wasn't a professional. None of them were. They were just people driven mad in this sick excuse of entertainment. The blade stopped against the middle of Charlotte's throat._

_"Goose!" He yelled, and lifted his other hand to hammer the knife into place._

_"NO!" Charlotte screamed. Her eyes drilled shut and tear drops squeezed out of her eyes._

_But the pain never came._

_"Joking." He whistled into her ear._

_Charlotte's eyes shot open at his insane laugh and a sigh escaped her lips. He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't going to—_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed as pain soared throughout her body. Her body began writhing and she looked as if she was having a seizure in the middle of the coliseum as she struggled to throw the man off her or at least to free her arm so she could stop the excruciating pain. But the man was much heavier than her and no matter how much she squirmed, she wasn't able to do anything to stop the burning sensation as metal dug between bones, separating her shoulder from her arm. Or the disgusting squelch of blood quickly filling the holes in her body._

_"Thought I wasn't going to do it, huh?" He laughed again, twisting the knife back and forth. More blood curling screams and crazy spasm came from the small girl as she tried to push the reality of her pain away from her. But there was no way she could deny the fact that her shoulder joint was now in pieces and grinding against each other. No way, at least not with how audible everything was._

**Beep….Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!**

"Captain!" Law didn't need the notice as he quickly cross the infirmary. The beeping noises from the machines were enough to tell him that his patient wasn't reacting ideally with the treatment. He wasn't kidding when she meant wasn't reacting ideally.

Charlotte was twisting and squirming. Her back had arched off the hospital bed and twisted over to the side as if she was trying to throw something off her. Her right arm was flying everywhere as her body continued to seize around her. It looked as if she was trying to hit something. The action lasted for a few seconds before her body settled back onto the bed only to start acting up again.

He didn't even glance at the medical equipment around them. He had all he needed to know about Charlotte's condition from her face. A thin layer of sweat had appeared and her face was twisted together like a screw. Her constant gasping of air and shallow breaths were only causing her more discomfort as well as her movements. "Tie her down!" Law order quickly. He didn't need a machine to tell him that she was having a panic attack.

"Miss Charlotte, you need to wake up." Law said calmly after she had been restrained. His scowl grew deeper as he saw no signs of improvement from the girl. Actually, it seem to have gotten worse. Her lavender brows knotted tighter together and her actions grew more panicked as she fought harder against her binds, unnecessarily digging her wrists into the binds until they drew blood. "Now." Law ordered, but his eyes narrowed on the slight movements of Charlotte's lips as she drew even thinner breaths.

"Everyone out." Law ordered.

"But—"

"Out."

Gulping, the pirates filed out of the room quickly. None of them wanting to be the bearer of his wrath.

"They're all gone." Law told calmly, his attention back on the female. "I'm going to remove your binds now." He told and pulled the first strap back. It was the one binding her right arm.

As soon as it was off, her arm shot forward, gripping at her injured left shoulder. Her grip tightened and the fabric under her hand crumbled in her grasp, but her movements ceased. Slowly, Charlotte's breathing evened and her face settled, unknotting itself. Everything was settling back to the way it was before the panic attack. Everything except for the slight discomfort on her face.

"Wake up." Law repeated. "Miss Charlotte," Law called again, reaching to nudge the woman this time. His hand stopped short when a hand gripped at his wrist. "Glad to see you awake." He greeted towards the sharpened glare of the wide-eyed huntress.

Slowly, Charlotte came to terms with her surroundings. There wasn't knife in Law's hands. She wasn't in the middle of a ring. She wasn't bleeding. "Why am I restrained?" Charlotte questioned after steadying her breathing. It had hitched when she grabbed Law's wrist.

"You were having an attack." Law explained in his doctor voice as he took his hand back. He watched as Charlotte quickly ripped the rest of the bindings off.

She pulled herself into a sitting position, drawing her knee to her chest. She rested her elbows on it while covering her face with her hands. _It was just a dream._ Charlotte thought to herself. Even her mental voice was uneven and breathless. Pulling her trembling lips together, Charlotte hissed, balling the hand on her forehead, forcing herself still.

Law held his tongue at the sight and went to grab a nearby chair, giving her time to recollect herself. "What do you remember of the attack?" Law started after Charlotte recollected herself. He pointed towards Charlotte's grip over her wounded shoulder. He wasn't going to probe at her nightmare or the strange behaviours. He knew she wouldn't want him to and he wouldn't as long as it wasn't getting in the way of his plans. There were more important things that needed to be dealt with first.

Charlotte didn't respond. At least not at first. The still shaken woman tucked her lower lip, her eyes down casted, hiding under the shadow of her hair. Charlotte wetted her lips before finding her voice. "Nothing that you'd want to hear." Charlotte started, her eyes still focused on the silver railings of the bed. It was uncertain if she was speaking of her panic attack or her newfound shoulder wound. "Nothing." She repeated, stronger this time.

"Miss Charlotte, when I find a member of my crew, bleeding out in the dark alley, I _need_ to know what has happened." Law met back Charlotte's glance with a dark and serious look.

"You wouldn't believe me." Charlotte replied, tilting her head back to stare at the metal walls. It was funny how most people complain about the desolate white walls of an infirmary and here she was staring at metallic walls. _I wonder which is more depressing the desolate white walls or these cold metallic ones._ Charlotte questioned, rolling her head over her good shoulder to rest on. Her eyes locked with Law's dark eyes. They held a storm behind them. _He's mad._ Charlotte thought easily. Anger was the only emotion she could see easily on the doctor. She looked over to the other side of her arm. _Wonder what he'll do when I tell him that his own crew attacked me._

"Look at me."

"Where's Cole?" Charlotte started, still glancing at the other wall away from Law.

"He's missing." That sure got the huntress attention as her head snapped towards Law, sending her purple hair flying all over the place. "You didn't know." Law said, reading the surprise in her eyes before they dropped to the ground. "But you know where he is."

"…Not exactly." Charlotte muttered, her eyes focused on the silver metal railing of the hospital bed. "I think… I know who took him." Charlotte swallowed. She remembered the strange creature sitting on the rock as clear as day. It was so bizarre. Her brows furrowed as she remembered the pair of bare feet came into her line of vision. _Two people?_ She shook her head, there was only one person who attacked her. But then why were there human feet when the attacker had a fish tail for feet?

"You are going to tell me everything you know." Law ordered, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"I think Cole and Bepo were taken by Muses." Charlotte started quietly.

"Muses?" Law repeated, raising a brow.

She nodded before adding on. "I saw her, Muses, yesterday. Or I think that was her. She wasn't human though. She had wings for ears and a long fish tail. Her neck was sliced too, three lines down either side of her neck, but they didn't bleed." Charlotte paused, trying to rack her mind for more details. "She was the one in charge of all the missing people." Laws scowl deepened. "She's has some kind of ability... she did something to me."

"Hm…" Law hummed, kicking off the ground. He swivelled the chair to the end of the bed and picked up the clipboard there. Scanning through his notes of his patient's health, he spotted the damage that Charlotte was speaking of. "She attacked your body using loud sound waves which, when absorbed by our body, internalized. Their vibrations attacked your nervous system, confusing them so they couldn't communicate with each other. In other words, she attacked you from the inside out, and disoriented your body until they didn't know left from right."

Charlotte wasn't even sure if medical science could be that specific, but she didn't question how Law knew all of that. He was a genius after all and she couldn't care less about what the girl did to her. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she would be able to use that information during battle. Less she was a devil fruit user. "It wasn't only me she affected." Law glanced up from the clipboard. "Cole was with me. We both stayed at the carnival tents to practice some more."

"You think she took Cole?"

"Yes, but, it wasn't forceful." Charlotte said the word slowly as if the pacing would deter whether or not Law believed her or not. Though in actuality, she wasn't so sure herself, so the pacing was more for Charlotte to piece together the truth. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to remember what happened last night. "He, uh, stopped walking at one point… when the music in the wind came. I remember that the town folks warned people against listening to the music since people seem to disappear after listening to it. So, I told Cole to move. When he wouldn't, I tried dragging him, but he wouldn't budge. That's when I saw Muses. She got Cole to move. He walk away with her."

_Her?_ Charlotte repeated mentally. She had sounded so sure just now, but could the set of bare feet be Muses? Didn't she have a fish tail for feet? _I'm sure… could such a creature even exit? Part-human, part-bird, part-fish… I've heard of fishmen and sea kings, but never fish_bird_men… C_harlotte stopped herself before it was too late, already feeling rather silly over the names.

"That doesn't explain how you got that injury." Law reminded and Charlotte froze. She had avoided saying who it was on purpose. She didn't want to—"Was it Cole-ya?" He didn't need an answer, the look on Charlotte's face said all. "I said to get along, not to be defenseless." Law sighed.

"Like a butter knife would do anything!" Charlotte snapped back instantly. She was only doing what he said and this is the treatment she gets. Especially after what _his_ crew did to _her?_

"It seemed to have done quite a number on you." Law replied, pointing to the bandaged shoulder. A smirk plastered to his face.

Charlotte blanched.

He did have a point.

"Whatever!" Charlotte huffed. Her arms folded under her chest, but not without difficulties as pain wracked throughout her arm and torso. "You try defending yourself when you're paralyzed."

"I wouldn't let him pocket my only weapon." Platinum eyes flared at the insult.

Charlotte pulled the tubes connecting to her out and flipped the blanket off her. "I'm not going to stay here and be insulted. I told you everything." Charlotte uttered through gritted teeth as she stormed out of the room.

Law didn't move. He didn't even flinch when the heavy door was slammed shut. It didn't bother him. Actually, he probably would have been more concerned if she hadn't slammed the door given her anger. _At least her personality is intact. _Law thought and glanced at the new notes he written about what Charlotte had said. _She was searching too. _Law smirked. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Charlotte curiosity was leading her to figuring out what happened to the Heart Pirates in the only way she knew how—hunting.

His smirk didn't last long, turning into a scowl quickly. _They are a lot old fractures here…_ Law noted. His attention stolen by the simple black sheet with several strips of opaque white lines. It was an x-ray. An x-ray of Charlotte's shoulder to be exact. He had one done when he saw the wound in case there had been any hairline fractures. There wasn't any, but the results weren't exactly what he was expecting either.

Starting from the collarbone, there was a large break. But that was just the beginning, everything after that and up till the humerus was shattered. It looked as if the bones had been dropped into a blender. Law counted sixty-seven breaks in just that small area. She was lucky. Really lucky. Not only were the fractures properly healed, but they should have rendered her arm completely useless. Yet, she uses the arm as if nothing ever happened. So much so that he had questioned the x-ray when it first came out.

Law squinted, examining the calluses closely. It wasn't only just and old wound, it was one deliberately done by some sadistic bastard for their pleasure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**As you guys probably found out... I can't do songs/poetry of any kind so just bear with it. Please? I promise there won't be anymore song lyrics! Forgive me! As an apology, I will try to update this story every two weeks! The day of the week isn't set just because my work schedule varies per week so it depends mostly when I can get onto the computer to upload... which is probably going to be late like now. It's 1:47am right now. While you wait, feel free to try out my other stories! I have a series of One Piece Oneshots for SaboxOC called _Snapshots in Life. _Check it out!**

**As always, I love reading your reviews! So please do review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**I apologize for being a little bit late! " Time went by faster than I expected and the one time I had a break from work, I realized that I was already behind! I AM SO SORRY! I hope you can forgive me? (Please) I know, why don't I let you all in on a secret project I've been working on. I don't know if you know, and it's totally find if you don't! I've been keeping an eye on the steadily increasing numbers of followers and favourites and I am SOOOOO HAPPY! You have no idea! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU ALL! Without you guys, I could have never reached 100+ followers and 50 faves! And now 50 Reviews! I'm sooo happy! To celebrate and show you just how much I appreciate you all, I'm releasing a character shot of Charlotte! It'll be up on my deviantart account as soon as I finish coloring it! ****Since there's double as many followers than reviews, I know there are more of you guys reading and I would just LOVE to hear from you all!**

**Anyway, enough of my ramblings! Responses to reviews are next, then the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

**Son of Whitebeard:** Marco? o.o I'm not sure where Marco showed up in the story, but I would love to hear where you spot the flaming bird.

**Sky65:** Np, thanks for reading! I'm glad to hear from you again ^^

**Guest:** I'm still going to guess that you are the same person as before...? I hope I'm not wrong. Haha... it'd be soo awkward if I am. (If I am, just ignore me?) I feel like I have the same thing as the thing you're talking about. All the OCs I've created have some really messed up (sad/tragic/dark/etc.) past that I kind of feel bad for them if they were real people. Cuz if they are... it'd suck to live through what I've put them through... Ahh... I'm horrible... haha... I hope or at least I think that Charlotte's past won't disappoint you and as for the unveiling of Charlotte's past... well, you just have to read and find out what it is. Same with Law's reactions to it all! I hope to hear from you again on what you think of her past!

**gabbychery8927: **I'm soo sorry for being late! I hope that you didn't wait too long! I've updated! -sheepish grin- is that better? Am I forgiven? I'm so happy that you really love my story! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! And I promise you a LOT is going to happen next. Throughout this chapter, the next chapters, arks, and throughout the whole story. I plan to make it all exhilarating for you all. Please let me know how I do. As for where Bepo is... read and find out!

**Lucy Jacob:** Hi, how have you been? It's great to hear back from you! Thank you for giving my story a second chance! I hope everything's alright with school and all for you! I really do appreciate that you gave up time of your day to read and even leave reviews! (Please don't stop!) I love getting emails about reviews and what not! I get all giddy when I get one, as funny as it sounds... ahaha... now, to respond to ALL your lovely reviews

As you could probably tell, Charlotte didn't do much with Law's heart nor was it really beneficial for her to have it. The only thing she got from it was the split-moment win she had over Law and his crew. It never really came into play again, until chapter... 6, where it was used as a bargaining chip or at least Charlotte tried to use it. So you were right, it didn't really help her that much.

I'm glad you like Charlotte and you find her great! I also like the morals that Charlotte lives by and the reasoning or coming of those morals will be revealed later in the story and they're probably bound to appear a few more times as Charlotte develop. And you are right, Charlotte tends to channel her focus onto one thing and when she does that she loses peripheral vision. So, let's say she was staring intensely at a piece of bread, she probably wouldn't even notice where she was, who she was with or any hazardous things that could be coming towards her. The only thing she could _see_ would be the bread. So, yes, this could be deadly. But at the same time, this could be one of her skills. I mean, who else is so focused on something-anything. I know, I can't. At least not with homework.

Yes, Charlotte is a little bit naive. I guess it could be said that it is a result of her past. I'm happy to hear that its one of the things you like about her. I wouldn't mind hearing more of what it is that you like of her~

Charlotte isn't small. I've originally have her height set up for 5'8, but then I realized that everyone in One Piece, (besides the Straw Hat Pirates) are ridiculously tall. Law's almost 6'4, same with Boa. Kuma's like 22'... that's almost 7 meters! One Piece just has unrealistically tall people. I hadn't realized that when I originally set Charlotte's height. I thought that I would just make her slightly above average in height since Law was tall... but everyone's freakishly huge.

For the review you made on chapter 7, I'm not too sure which moment you are referring to. But Charlotte has many, _many_ moments she doesn't want to relive.

Once again, thank you for giving my story a second chance and saying that it's great! It really made my day! That and your other reviews! The story pacing and progress feels slightly to slow for me, but that could be because that my mind is like chapters ahead, planning more stuff while I'm physically not up to that speed yet given my work and time allotment on this story. But it's your reviews about your opinions on the story progress/pacing that helps me understand that I'm not rushing or being too slow in the story development. So in a sense, you keep me in check and I thank you for that.

Wow, that was long. o.o ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just the OC, Charlotte Marcellina.

* * *

Chapter 13.

"Oh my goodness, your arm!" Styla shouted as Charlotte entered the circus tent. The choreographer rushed towards the injured girl, her hands ghosting over the sling that held Charlotte's arm, pretending to help hold the wound without pressuring it.

"It's fine." Charlotte said, her mind focused on her surroundings instead. The tent was the exact opposite of yesterday. There was no onehere. No one. "Where is everyone?"

Styla's worried face fell and her bangs covered her eyes. Her lips quivered and her hands clutched at the hem of her shirt. "Missing…" Charlotte's eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "… more than half of them are missing… everyone else is too devastated. The Carnival's cancelled." Styla bit her lower lip, trying to keep her voice steady while tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfall. "This was our… our one year…"

"Who's making you cry, Styla?" A voice huffed from further in. Footsteps grew louder soon after as the other person came rushing out. He skidded to a stop when he saw who it was at the entrance. "Charlotte, you're awake!" Penguin exclaimed, his face lighting up instantly as he ran over to give the girl a hug, but was halted by Charlotte's hand. She wasn't much of a hugger or any physical contact in general. "Huh, where's Shachi? Isn't he coming with you?"

"Capette?" Charlotte repeated, and shook her head. "Shouldn't he be here already?" They were all due to be at the tent for practice hours ago. Charlotte only came in late because she had woken up not even thirty minutes ago. Shachi should have been here a long time ago, he wasn't stabbed in the middle of the night. The two stared at each other as a mutual understanding slowly dawned on them. Wind rushed past the silent duo and as soon as the wind went by, the two exploded, shouting at each other.

"Wait, him too?" Charlotte gawked. "I thought he was back at the sub."

"He was, but he wanted to check the hub last night. Haven't seen him since." Penguin told as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's great." Charlotte exclaimed sarcastically. "He's missing."

"You're friends are missing too?" Styla gasped, shocked. "…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault." Charlotte corrected and placed her good arm on her hip instead since she couldn't cross her arms. "It's the idiots fault for disappearing."

Penguin agreed, and at Styla's teary face, he sighed. "How about you go home and rest?" He suggested and the girl nodded while rubbing her face. "Let's search the town." Penguin said after Styla left.

Charlotte simply nodded. Her mouth a thin line and her brows slightly furrowed.

The two slowed to a halt as they stared at the depressing town. Wives, children, and girlfriends were all weeping outside homes, stores, in the middle of the street, anywhere really. Tears streaming down their face and pooling in their open mouths crying the names of their lovers, family and friends. Some of them had given up searching and were just crying their eyes out, hiding their faces behind their arms and hands.

Charlotte bit her lower lip and tuck her chin behind her scarf, hating the depressive scene before her. Her eyes widened slightly when she spotted the usual store patio. Charlotte rushed forward, a sick feeling in her gut. She was right. The elder was gone too. Draped over the small tea table was a female with long red hair. Her shoulders shook violently and muffled heartbroken screams escaped through the gap between her and the wooden table. Pulling her scarf higher until it covered half of her face, Charlotte's platinum eyes flashed at the sight.

"_I'm sure you will be back tomorrow. You probably just slept in, right, Son?" The man muttered quietly as silent tears dripped from his hidden eyes. He bit his lower lip, trying to stop the trembling as he tried to convince himself away from the warning he gave the day before. "The stuff about the Muses are just rumors… just rumors…" He paused, inhaling shakily, "Son, I expect to see you tomorrow… I'll—" He tug on his bottom lip tighter, holding in the cries._

"P-Pa…pa…" The redhead cried, hugging the small table, her head lifted slightly so she could see the other side of the table. "Dear…" She muttered, reaching out to where her husband usually sat. Slowly, her hand closed, grabbing nothing and her shoulders hunched together again and her body wracked with shakes.

Warmth radiated from her closed hand, shocking the woman's eyes open. "Dear…!" She called, jolting up, instantly, revealing her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. The smile on her face faltered and all liveliness drained from her eyes. It wasn't him.

Holding her hand was someone else, a pretty stranger with light lavender hair and a bright red scarf. Her mouth drew into a sheepish smile and she tilted her head slightly. The sight made the redhead sick. She had just lost everything! And here was some stranger trying to make light of her situation?! Just what was wrong with her? But before she could tell the stranger off, the stranger did.

"Aria." Charlotte called and the redhead froze.

It wasn't the fact that the stranger knew her name that froze her, it was the look on her face. Her mouth had drew into a thin line and Charlotte's beautifully rare colored eyes carried a means to an end. The smiling face was gone replaced by all seriousness and a promise to end her suffering.

Without any text or conversation or instruction, Aria nodded, knowing full well what she needed to do. She ran her arm across her face, rubbing the tears away and as quickly as she could, she controlled her breathing until it became stable.

"Tell me about Muses." Charlotte started when Aria nodded.

Aria blinked twice before the command registered. Her eyes darted to the floor as she spoke. "'Muses' is the name we gave her. We don't know who she is or what she is. All we know is that she is a beast in the shape of man, bird and fish with the world's loveliest voice. It is said that her voice is so gentle that it is often mistaken as the wind, but it is also powerful. Powerful enough to seduce all men who listens to her sing."

_So she was Muses._ Charlotte nodded as Aria listed the creature's form, but a small frown was starting to form on her face.

"You mean Bepo was seduced away by something that wasn't a female bear?!" Penguin shrieked unbelievingly. "Man, and all these years of him speaking about a female bear when he ups and leaves with a man-bird-fish. It wasn't even part bear!" Despite his words, Penguin was serious, his features drawn into a look of deep thought.

"It's not that simple. They don't have a choice. The music possesses them." Aria clarified.

_Old Man was possessed? _At least that explains the attack, though it did irate the hunter. _Stupid idiot, why did you have to be possessed?_

"Possessed?" Penguin repeated shocked. Aria nodded quietly in response. "Why would she want to possess people?" This time she didn't respond, not sure of the answer herself.

"That's okay, Aria." Charlotte comforted. "Do you know where she takes—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,"

"That came from the cliff!" Aria exclaimed, shock written all over her face.

The three barely glanced at each other before running towards the blood curling scream. They weren't the only ones who seem to be heading towards the source of the sound, but they did seem to be only ones who didn't know what to expect. The rest of the growing crowd were quite with a sense of mutual understanding hanging in the air around them, Most of them didn't even stop to glance over at what was going on, instead they stopped next to the hysteric girl, comforting her immediately as if they all knew what was going on beyond the cliff's edge.

_We already lost five to the cliff! _Mance's words repeated in Charlotte's mind as she stared over the cliff's edge, eyes wide in shock. Floating on the water's surface, between water damaged wooden carnage was a body, swaying to the water's mercy. The body belonged to a man with wavy black locks and kind brown eyes. Though that kind face was now gone, distorted by the white foam lining his mouth and spilling through his nose. The man had drowned. The man was…

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanceeeeeeeeeee!"

Charlotte pried her eyes away from the scared look on the deceased face. Her hands balled tightly until they were physically shaking as she stared at the sobbing tanned woman on the ground.

"Nyk," Charlotte started, kneeling down beside the broken women.

"C-Charlotte…?" Nyk stilled, shock and surprise well written on her face. Then as if someone had released the pause button, the waterworks continued. Tears welled up, blurring Nyk's vision of the world around her and the constant attention that everyone was giving her, reminding her of her loss. Nyk took a shaky breath before throwing herself onto Charlotte, clinging onto her torso as she wailed into her blossom. Nyk's sea green hair flared out like a curtain a covering her tearstained face.

Charlotte stared down at the girl on her chest with tensed muscles, unsure what to do with the crying girl. Never had she been in such a situation before. Usually the only close contact she had were battle related. Cautiously, the huntress raised her arm, resting it on Nyk's back. Then she got to work. "Was Mance taken by Muses?" She asked despite already knowing the answer to that.

Yes.

Nyk froze and then her sobs grew louder until they turned into hiccups.

Charlotte dug her nails into her palm at the response. Nyk wasn't the only one upset. All those around were too. Locking eyes with those around her, Charlotte began and ignored the tensing of the crowd and the girl sobbing into her chest. "Muses lures males to throw themselves over this cliff with her voice." Charlotte said, leaving the 'doesn't she' confirmation question open in the air. She didn't need anyone to answer her; the answer was already hanging clearly in the air around them.

"This Muses sounds just like a Syren, the mythological creature that lures sailors to death by shipwreck on a rocky coast." Law commented as he made his presence known. He was standing not too far away, by the edge of the crowed with his large nodachi lazily propped on his shoulder.

_A mystical creature? _Charlotte played with the idea. There were similar traits such as the enchanting music and death by a rocky cliff at the water's edge. But this beast was targeting the townsfolk instead of sailors. Actually, no, if that were true, then Bepo, Shachi and Cole would still be here. The beast was luring any male to their demise. Law was right, Muses was the mythical Syren. _What if Muses ate a mythical zoan?_ Charlotte's eyes lit up at the thought. It would explain the bare feet that Charlotte saw, not to mention how no one had seen such a creature lurking in their town this whole time. The person could morph at will, blending in or sticking out at will. The question was whether or not such a zoan exist. Not every devil fruit out there has been found and categorized, especially not the super rare mythical zoans. So there was no real say on whether or not a Syren zoan existed. But, there was no better explanation.

"I think Muses is a mythical zoan user." Charlotte informed to the Captain standing behind her. The crowd stared at them in confusion.

Nyk tensed, her shoulders froze and her tears stilled.

"Interesting." Law smirked smugly, his gaze focused on the two kneeling girls for a moment before he stepped past the kneeling Charlotte. Penguin followed not too far behind, his eyes shadowed by the brim of his hat as he followed Law. The crowd had split for them.

Nyk watched as Charlotte got onto her feet slowly, her face hidden behind the red scarf and shadow of her hair. Then without a second's hesitation, she walked forward, standing next to Penguin and Law. The three of them walked forward, mowing a path before them as the crowd split to reveal a path for them.

"Why are you helping us?" Aria questioned as she watched the three's retreating back.

"We're not. I just have unfinished business with Muses." Charlotte answered without breaking stride or looking back. Her injured arm felt heavy just hanging there like how the sub felt incompletely without the whole group. "… And she took something of theirs."

…

Stars littered across the night sky, lighting up the dark world for the few who were left awake. Standing under the bright sky, in the spotlight was a silhouette. She stood by the docks, her ragged robe swaying in the waiting wind. Her golden eyes fixated on the obnoxiously yellow submarine. Fangs poked out from the side of her mouth as she watched the submarine's door open. Then she disappeared, enveloped by the shadows as clouds covered the moon.

"Freaking ass!" Charlotte hissed as she strolled onto the open deck, fuming as always. "How does he expect me to do all those dishes with one hand?" She ranted and leaned against the railing, wincing slightly as she lifted her injured shoulder. Ripping her eyes away from the white sling, Charlotte stared off into the distance, her eyes glossing over slightly.

Bare feet after feet landed softly on the deck. The creatures golden eyes glistened as she stared at the lavender hair mistress on the lonely deck. Charlotte haven't even noticed her and to make matters even better, someone was coming. This was almost too easy.

Slowly and silently the intruder shrunk, losing height as her legs turned into fins, forcing her on her bottom on the middle of the deck. Wings sprouted from her seaweed-colored hair and gills opened along her throat. Muses smirked at the oblivious girl still staring off into nowhere land.

_Die!_ She ordered as her mouth split open and her gills flared just as a nodachi carrying man exited the sub.

Music filled the air.

Charlotte's eyes widened ever so slightly as the lullaby rang beside her. She wasn't alone. Turning, Charlotte was lucky to dodge the large sword striking against the metal railing of the submarine. Her eye wide as she stared at the large sword next to her and the dark look on Law's face. Sucking in air through her gritted teeth, Charlotte dodge another swipe before making quick work to distance herself as far as possible from the male. There was no way she could fight Law and win. She had barely done so the last time.

"I don't think so." Muses said gleefully and opened her mouth again.

Charlotte froze as sound bombarded her body again starting trembles from wherever they touched as if she had been shot all over.

A blue film shot past Charlotte.

_Move!_ She ordered her paralyzed body despite the agonizing pain. _MOVE!_ She screamed again as the metal became dangerously close. Though it didn't matter if the blade was close enough to cut or not. She was in his 'room'.

"Wha—" Muse's eyes widened at the voice and the image of Charlotte seemed to tilt off center. It didn't make sense. Law was supposed to attack Charlotte, slice her into two. Kill her. But why was she still perfectly fine. "Attack her!" She ordered before her top half slipped off.

Law turned around, his grey eyes locking immediately with Muse's wide golden ones_. _"I don't take orders from anyone." He was in full control.

_Charlotte stood, spread over a table surrounded by Law and the rest of his loyal crew. Her good arm was pressed flat against the sheets littered across the table standing in the middle of navigation room. She wasn't using those maps though, of course not, she had no idea what they even said. No, but she was occupying the space, and in a manner that made the rest of the crew looking at her. She had all their attention as odd as it was considering how they probably felt about each other. Her, their poisoner, and them, her captors. In no normal way would the person who poisoned them be leading them, nor would a prisoner be telling their captors what she thought simply because normally they wouldn't be dared to trust or listen to someone in her position. Yet this is what was going on._

"_Muses, judging from her frame and body type, and obvious lack of feet when using her ability, she isn't the type to physically attack someone on her own volition. She doesn't have the strength for it. Her body was zero percent muscle. Not to mention, a fishtail on land was just a liability. She can't be agile with it. I honestly doubt that she could even dodge an attack with that tail." Charlotte spoke, her eyes glossed over in memory of the zoan user's features. What point was giving a fishtail to a devil fruit user, they'd only drown as soon as they touch the water. It wasn't as if she could use it anyway._

_Shaking the question from her mind, Charlotte thought back to the night, her mind analyzing every sequence. "This means that she would most likely attack the same way she has been doing thus far—her ability to control another into doing her heavy work. Her ability works in one way and one way only. If you can hear her, then you're going to be possessed. Simple as that. Luckily, it seems that it only really works on males, seeing as how I wasn't entranced the moment I heard the music while Cole was already gone, and neither did any female from the town vanish. That means it only works on males. All males needs to stay out of earshot from Muses."_

"_The submarine should be a strong enough wall." Law started, easily taking on the lead and attention from the girl to him. He kept his stormy grey eyes focused on the lavender haired mistress though. He was slightly impressed. Who would have thought that the girl was so analytical, to be able to judge one's whole fighting capacity with one glance to their physique. Then again, she seemed to know full well of his abilities despite having never met him before. He smirked. She really was a good asset to his team, in more ways than one. Though it was quite peculiar how she was able to tell the fighting ability of _every_ different physique out there. How? That was another mystery on the mysteries of Charlotte. "You are all to stay inside the sub tonight. I'll deal with Muses."_

"_Aye, Cap—"_

"_No."_

_All eyes landed on the only one who dared to speak against their captain's orders— Charlotte. It wasn't that Charlotte doubt that he could singlehandedly defeat Muses, she honestly didn't care if he did or not. But if he did fail to handle her, then that would mean she's stuck with incapable individuals, and she wasn't going to have that. What she did care about was settling her business with Muses. Her shoulder really ached, not to mention, she didn't ever want to see _him_ again. Because of Muses, she did._

"_Last time I check, Trafalgar, you're a male—less you have a secret you'd like to disclose—and Muses' music affects males. It would make more sense if you were to stay inside. I'll go." She knew that without logic there was no chance that he would sway and let her do what she wants. There was no guarantee that this method would work either, but it was better than nothing._

"_No, you'll stay inside as well."_

_Charlotte's eyes snapped up to Law's with the same fiery flare that they always hold when she was flooded with anger. "My going up is non-negotiable." She stated with finality. She held Law's glance when his eyes flashed at the tone in her voice, but then dropped it sighing. "I'm not planning anything. I'm just finishing business with her." She shot Law another look, her rare colored eyes proving her thoughts exactly. The business wasn't hard to guess, the way she cradled her injured arm to her chest gave it away._

"_You're not going up alone." Charlotte smiled, beaming happily at Law before it settled into a smirk as Law's next words slipped past his thin lips. "Here's the plan…"_

"You really don't waste any time." Charlotte commented, her eyes picking up from the bisected person on the ground to Law and his dark gaze. She was cut in half, well, really more like fractioned into thirds. Starting from the right shoulder to the left hip.

The plan was simple. It was already known for reasons yet to be disclosed that Muses wants Charlotte gone, and since Charlotte was so eager to settle business. She'll be bait. Law will appear on deck just like planned and be controlled by Muses' music when she shows up. Of course, he wouldn't really be. He'd wear earplugs so that the possession could never take and then he'll just play along until Muses drop her guard. Which, according to Charlotte, wouldn't take long at all. Then it was as simple as getting answers from the ability user once Law dices her up.

Law didn't answer, just strolled towards the two lumps on the ground. The usual smirk graced his face, though there seemed to be a dark glint in his eyes as well. Law seemed excited at the thought of a mythical zoan type. She had morphed right before his eyes after all.

"I-I'm a-live?" Muses muttered after a moment's pause. As soon as the words slipped past her mouth, her face twisted in arrogance. _I can still sing!_ She smirked. Taking a deep breath, the beast opened her mouth… only to find her mouth already open and her bottom jaw nowhere to be found.

"It's over there, Nyk." Charlotte said, pointing towards the floating mandible in a lackadaisical manner. She wasn't even shock anymore to see her opponent sliced into piece. If this had been Charlotte's first time witnessing Law's ability without knowing anything about it, she probably would have the same look on her face as Muses or Nyk: wide-eyed and fear-stricken with no idea what to do. Or what can be done. It was a miracle that she was still alive as is.

"Trafalgar, can I put her jaw back? I have no idea what she's trying to say." Nyk was giving off the best faces she could, her maxilla had been moving as if she was trying to speak, but nothing was coming out. At least not without the rest of her mouth. "Okay, I won't." Charlotte held her good arm up as a sign of surrender as Law looked at her as if she had a death wish: put the jaw back, she sings, Charlotte could die.

"It's not that hard to find out who you were." Law started, easily understanding what the look on Nyk's face meant. "Or how to bypass your abilities." He plucked the earplugs out. "They clearly don't work on females otherwise Charlotte wouldn't be here." He repeated Charlotte's words and his mind was easily plagued by the desire to know how she came across to honing such a skill again. Pushing the tempting mystery that is Charlotte to the back of his mind, Law stopped before the fallen torso. "Though you seemed quite surprised to see her alive and well."

Charlotte stared at Law, surprised that he was able to catch on to such minute and split-second details. She hadn't noticed that at all until Law had mentioned it. She _was _surprised to see Charlotte and not in the concern way that Styla was. Back then Charlotte had attribute it to the shock over Mance, but that didn't make any sense since they already had agreed that she killed him. That missed fact didn't matter at least not to Charlotte, it was her turn to shock the doctor now.

"Also, you, who was so against us, outsiders, helping in the Carnival, was suddenly optimistic to the idea after Mance went missing because you knew that there would be no Carnival. You knew that it would be cancelled, so it wouldn't matter if we took on more roles since we'd never perform. You would only know that if you had a plan that would cancel the show." Charlotte deduced. "One more thing, if I was going to cry over someone who I killed to fake my own innocence, then I would have cared more for when that person went missing." Charlotte said dangerously, her platinum eyes glowing in the dark sky. Nyk had didn't even blink when Mance went missing, but she was bawling her eyes out when he turned up dead.

Law motioned for Charlotte to place the seastone cuffs on and she scoffed at the order, but nevertheless placed the cuffs on. Immediately the mystical parts of Nyk disappearing, reverting her back into a full human. Her transformation nulled and cancelled and with no way back. After that, Law easily shambles the top half of a head with some random object he had tossed into the air. He caught the Syren and tilted her face so that she could take in the full view of his unsatisfied face and the large blade glistening on his shoulder. "Where did you take my crew?"

…

Charlotte and Law followed the chained girl towards a cave hidden at the edge of the cliff. It was the perfect hiding spot. None of the townspeople had neared the cliff much less go down it when the first person showed up on the wrong side of the cliff. Inside, behind a large metal prison door was the remaining townsfolk.

"I don't care about what you did to the townspeople. But you better pray that all of my crewmember is exactly where you said they are, alive and well." Law threatened when he spotted the townsmen behind bars, but not his crew.

"They're further in…" Nyk answered, lifting her arms slightly to point in the general direction. The action was supposed to be easy, but Nyk found herself barely able to lift her arms from the seastone. It was heavy, not to mention it took away all her strength, making the cuffs seem much heavier than it is.

Law wasted no time in venturing deeper, leaving Charlotte alone with the Muse. But not before making sure Charlotte could handle Muses alone. He got an angry glare in return.

"Though what I don't get is why you did all this, didn't you want the Carnival to go well?" Charlotte muttered to the chained girl as she started working on unlocking the gates door and releasing the trapped individuals.

"I'm not from this island… I was shipwrecked here." Nyk started quietly as if she was hiccupping through her words. "The islanders took good care of me, even taught me how to sing, but as per their traditions, I couldn't perform, no matter how good at singing I was. I was fine with that; they let me help plan the event.

"Clearly you weren't. Otherwise you wouldn't have done all this." Charlotte interrupted "Couldn't you have just used your abilities of possession to make them let you perform?"

"I was fine with it! But then you came along." Nyk glared at Charlotte. "And the next thing I knew, an exception was made for you and your crew to perform. You shouldn't be able to! That was the tradition! But Mance… Mance allowed it. Even talked Pyran into it! Just because you have an above average voice? So what? I have the voice of a Syren! I should be the one performing, and singing that duet with Evans, not you!"

"So, that's why you targeted Charlotte." Law deduced, but the look on his face said that he wasn't pleased with the attempt on his crew. He had just returned from his trip into the tunnel. The stolen members of his crew were not that far behind.

"Charlotte, your arm!" Shachi and Bepo shouted as they spotted the injured women. Only Cole seem to look away as soon as he saw the huntress. So he was still conscious when he was possessed. Charlotte smiled sadly, understanding the guilt well. That must really suck, to not be able to do anything like that.

"If you have time to gawk at it, then undo this lock for me. It's hard enough with two hands. I can't do it with one." Charlotte huffed and walked away from the infuriating lock. She wasn't disappointed as Bepo easily karate chopped the thing off. "Don't worry about it. I don't hold it against you." Charlotte whispered into Cole's ear as they crossed paths, shocking the male. He didn't think she would be that forgiving. "You can just do my dish duties until it heals." He spun on his heel, reeling to complain on the added work, but he kept quiet as he stared at her back.

As soon as the broken lock clang against the ground, the trapped males flooded out, their faces filled with excitement and relief as they rushed to tell their loved ones about the great news and stop their worrying. But not without sparing a second to glare at the one who had caused all of this trouble. Some of them even spared a few moments to speak a few words to her or rather throw a few words at her. Most of them were about how ungrateful and selfish she was to do this to the people that took her in.

"If you hadn't been so upset about not singing to kill five, Mance wouldn't have been so desperate to ask the first strangers he saw for help. This town's reputation and tradition, and your relationship with everyone wouldn't be broken, and the Carnival – that you were helping to made – would still be happening." Charlotte pointed out. She turned towards the fallen girl. "Was this worth ruining everything?" Nyk fell silence in response. "Oh, and apologize to Mance, he trusted you." Charlotte spat before pivoting away, her red scarf billowing out behind her.

…

"It really sucks how we're not needed anymore." Penguin sighed as he peeked at the ongoing performance from behind a striped curtain. Ever since they had rescued the islanders, last night, the islanders had gotten to work right away, trying to salvage as much of the show as they possibly could. Which was surprisingly a lot, those captured were quick to remember their parts. It was as if the captured had been practicing during the time in which they were held just in case they were to get freed somehow. Even the male's wives took their return greatly and some of those who weren't able to work due to their shock, were suddenly able to come back to the show. All in all, Shachi, Penguin, Cole and Charlotte were cut from the show, their acting careers stomped.

"Don't complain, oh, Great Penguinini-kun." Shachi said with great emphasis on his partner's stage name. They were all given one for their performances and just because they weren't going to go on stage anymore doesn't mean that they weren't ever going to be used. "You should be grateful. I saw your practices. You never got close enough to Bendy Girl to practice any magic."

"And you called me lazy." Cole commented, joining the conversation. He leaned against the railing and glanced at the shrinking island. They had left a while, an hour before the show was to begin to be exact. The log pose had set and Law was more than done with the entertainment island. He wasted no time in setting sail and there was no problem seeing how they weren't needed anymore and even if they were, Law wouldn't care. It was Charlotte's fault for promising something that she couldn't hold up.

"You were the one who was constantly trying to get out of the job you begged to be a part of." Penguin shot back, snickering slightly. It was funny, how often Penguin found the stuntman in the act of sneaking out by any and all means. Usually it was the most inconvenient means as ironic as it is for such a lazy man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh, really?" Penguin whistled tauntingly before describe each and every one of those ironically challenging escapes that he had witness. Shachi was quick to add on.

Soon the teasing turned into bicker and the next thing anyone knew was that the three of them were rolling around, throwing punches and what not at each other over their stage names, and their not so well spent time practicing for the performance. There was a reason why they three of them didn't go into the entertainment world. They weren't performers, they were pirates. Heart Pirates too.

The one only of the four who helped that wasn't obnoxiously loud about the missed show was the one who got them into the whole thing in the first place: Charlotte. Charlotte was on the deck, enjoying the voiceless breeze as it sent her hair whipping this way and that. She was oblivious to the whole world around her as her hair flapped around her, Her eyes were trained on the tiny den den mushi that the townsfolk had given her just before they left. She had absolutely no idea what to do with it or what they expected her to do with it. It wasn't as if she would call them. Ever. She wasn't the type to go squealing about how her day went to a bunch of strangers. They barely knew each other and even if she did know the. She wouldn't. It just wasn't something the soloist was comfortable doing. There was a reason why she didn't work in a group setting. This was part of it. She wasn't the social type. She might had been if her history hadn't been what it was. But she wasn't that lucky.

_At least they gave me something worthwhile._ Charlotte thought, glancing towards the brown sack of gold sitting in her lap. It was the other half of the thank you gift they gave her when she and the rest of the pirates sailed out. The other half being the tiny den den mushi she still hadn't have the faintest idea of what it was for. The gold she understood and she enjoy. Whether she thought she deserved it was another story.

"_Thank you so, so, very much!" Aria exclaimed on the brink of tears. Her hands were clamped over Charlotte's good one while she stared up at her savior with tearstained eyes. She had been like this ever since the moment she had gotten her family back. And from that moment onwards, she made her gratitude well known by profusely thanking the hunter for everything. Literally everything. Aria thanked Charlotte from being the light in the darkness when she had lost all hope, crying in despair about her lost family. Then she thanked her for taking her out of her depressed and sorry self. Followed by the promise to take care of Muses and actually taking care of Muses and not just saying it. Finally and foremost, Aria thanked her greatly for rescuing her father and husband._

_Aria finally finished when another townsfolk managed to shut the woman up and move her slightly away from the huntress so that everyone else could show their gratitude to her and the rest of the Heart Pirates. All of them taking their sweet and individualized time with their so called saviours. Some had even went to find the four pirates who had helped out with the parts in their stead._

_By the end of the day, two things happened for the first time in her life. One, Charlotte's ears felt like they were bleeding to death, and two, Charlotte hated the words 'thank you' or any variation of the short._

_Though her mood did lighten when they brought something out to show just how much they appreciated our work and help in apprehending Nyk. Gold was always a good way to pay for her services. As a bounty hunter, beri was one of the only few things that she would willingly accept. Her excitement almost died when the object they pulled out as a sign of their gratitude was a snail. A small, round snail with a blue and yellow striped shell resembling much like the tent set up for the carnival this year. It was instantly revived when a bag of goods appeared next to the snail._

_She didn't mind it, the gratuity gifts, but she couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve it. She made have insisted on helping them with the carnival, but she never got around to doing it and she only had signed up for it to annoy Law which didn't even work out. But she never ended up performing for them since they had everyone back after Muses was defeated. Also, Nyk's defeat wasn't done to help them, Charlotte really just wanted to kick some ass that deserved some of her kicking. Aka, Nyk for stabbing her with a butter knife. She had her own goals which just so happened to work in their favour. Doesn't mean that she went out of her way to rescue the missing townspeople._

_So while they chant, calling her 'hero' and 'saviour'. Charlotte choose to block them out. Completely. She began to question their sanity. They were thanking them for their good deeds. Them. Criminals with bounties on their head. Ones that could easily turn their back on them and end their lives without a second hesitation, not that they had any reason to. They weren't heroes or saviours. They—or at the very least, she—was just settling her business with Muses. Helping the townsfolk was just something that came along the way and it was by no means her priority. Her priority was much simpler. Much more selfish. Returning the favour for her shoulder… and letting her meet _him_ again. _

_It was strange. Never before had she had so many people thank her for something that she considered nothing. Actually, she rarely ever got a thank you from people. She was used to much vulgar language. This, though, she wasn't. It made a weird feeling swirl in the bottom of her stomach. It was a strange feeling, but one that she couldn't help but smile slightly back to. Especially with the looks on their faces as they said so. _It wasn't bad_. She concluded. The money did help, though, making the situation much familiar for her._

_It was for all her help with the upcoming carnival. Or that was what they told her. To Charlotte though, it served another purpose. With the money she could convince herself that all of this was simply a paid job. Something that the bounty hunter was much more used to than this—people swarming her and thanking her, congratulating her and _her team_ for things that they didn't even do because—for them._

_Still the one thing that didn't make any sense was when Styla showed up with the den den mushi. A mischievous grin on her face as she and the rest of the performers _ensured_ that Charlotte would take the damn gift. Ensured was the nicer way to put it. It was more like they wouldn't let her leave without it. Styla had said that it was an apology for cancelling them out of the show after all that they've done. To be honest, Charlotte didn't mind it all so much. She had promised to help them and in the end she did. She got them their actors back. It may not have been the initial help requested, but the end results was the same: the show would go on._

_Styla wouldn't let Charlotte say anything. 'She wasn't scripted to speak then' was Styla's usual command. The only thing that Charlotte was given was that she'll find out what it was for later and to not leave the snail until she does._

So here Charlotte was, glaring at the sleeping den den mushi waiting for whatever it was that it was supposed to do. She was supposed to know what it was as soon as it happened. But to be honest, she had no freaking clue what _it_ is!

Charlotte's patience had been more than already completely used up and she would have already chucked the damn snail into the sea if it hadn't been for the promise they made her say. Charlotte had promised that she'd keep an eye on the snail until it did its duty. As much as Charlotte regret making such a promise on a whim, it was still a promise and Charlotte couldn't go breaking it. Word was one of the only things she trusted dearly. And if she couldn't keep hers how was she to expect others to keep theirs. That was just double standards.

So on, Charlotte stared. Her eyes, naturally scanning the snail for any details not already inscribed to the back of her mind. The den den mushi was tiny, probably a baby snail, with a pointed shell, similar to a hermit crabs'. Spiraling downwards from the apex was two colors—yellow and blue. The same yellow and blue that matched the giant tent that Charlotte and the others first met. Despite the young age, the den den mushi bore a monocle on one eye and a top hat on the other and a very fancy looking moustache that started right under the eyes. They looked like hockey sticks, reminding Charlotte of Pyren's moving sideburns. Given the appearance of the strange snail and how den den mushis could be customized to look similar to the place that they were connected to. This was probably a direct line to the Carnival.

If it was, then there was no way that she'd be receiving a call anytime soon. They should be in the middle of the performances by now. Or maybe closer to the end now. A lot of time had passed and the island was no more than a little dot on the horizon by now. Sighing, Charlotte sprawled backwards against the railing side, one of her arms hanging off the sub and the other over a crate that she had fashioned into her chair. But if they don't call soon then the baby den den mushi would never ring. They'll soon be out of its range. They should have just given her a regular den den mushi. But then that could take forever. Still, this could take fore—

**Purupurpurpurupurupuru.**

Charlotte snapped her head towards the source of the sound. Eyes wide and heart skipping a beat. It didn't just—

**Purupurupurupurupuru.**

Shachi and the others pulled out of their fight at the sound of an incoming transition. Their hands were gripped on each other clothes and hair or pulled back in mid punch that would never land as they all stared at the suddenly awake baby snail. It was ringing. Actually ringing. The three pirates glanced at each other once before all sprinting towards the snail, equally curious as to why they were given it in the first place.

**Kacha.**

"Hel—"

Before Charlotte could even answer, music flooded across the open deck. A lovely song that stopped everything in its track and demanded everyone's attention. Even Law lifted his nose from the crack of his book at the sudden intrusion of noise. His eyes hardening for a quick moment before realizing that the song was different than the one that they've been hearing for the past few nights thanks to Muses. This one was a foreign song, one that he and his crew had never heard before. Still it held the same kind of melodic harmony that the island was known for. It also seem to hold the same appreciative traits seeing as how everyone had pause to listen to the emotion-filled lyrics

Realizing that it meant his crew no harm, Law turned his attention back onto the book in his hands, though he kept an eye out to see what Charlotte would do. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't even a bit curious as to why she was given the baby den den mushi. Unlike the rest of his crew who could only stare in silent appreciation of the mysteriously beautiful song, Charlotte's eyes flashed with recognition.

Charlotte stared at the singing snail in both shock and surprise. She recognized this song. This was the song that Evans and she were…. They had called her in the middle of their performance! The big finale duet too! But why? Why were they calling her at _the _most favourite part of the show—the big highlight. This was supposed to be the best act. Could they really be calling her at such a crucial time? If they could, she wouldn't complain though, the voices flooding through the snail's mouth was just… so mystical. It was no wonder why this was reserved for the best of the best. It worked so well. The blend of the two voices along with the emotions that they carried with each other. Charlotte wouldn't be surprised if Evans and his partner were intimately involved given how well their voices complimented each other.

Charlotte's smiled softly, her eyes coming to a close as she listened to the harmony the two shared. Her muscles relaxing for the first time aboard the ship as she rolled back into a comfortable position to admire the music. Her guard left completely unattended as she hummed softly to the music, letting it unwind her and take her elsewhere to a place where only the song could lead her to. It really was different than Muses' music. Muses', although powerful, didn't carry the same emotional value as this one did. The music flowing from the baby den den mushi held the power to wash away all worries in magical and enchanting way while Muses' was only able to enchant you to be rooted into the spot. Visible and clearly conscious of everything. In a sense, the voices of a siren was no matched to those born on Muses Island. Nothing could be.

Then just as quickly as the warm music filled the air, it was gone.

Charlotte's eyes snapped opened and her gaze landed on the snail, waiting for its tiny mouth to move. Unlike the rest of the crew, she knew that that wasn't the end of the song. Evans had just finished crescendo-ing up to the female chorus. His partner should be filling in right now, picking from the note that Evans had left off and ending it an accelerando diminuendo. So why was it quiet?

…

"—OOOOOOOAAAAA" Evans finished loudly with great emphasis. His ever blue eyes shot offstage quickly as he tried to catch his breath from the big lead up he had just done. Styla was offstage, holding the small den den mushi in her palm. Attached to the baby snail was a headset and a mic with a green glow, signalling that it was on. Styla gave a thumbs up back to the heavily breathing Evans and his equally tired mistress.

Despite the smiles littering the duo's faces, they were more than nervous up on stage. They weren't nervous from stage fright. They were decedents in a long line of singers, there was no way they could be have stage fright. It just wasn't in their blood to. No, their nervousness came from the act that they were about to put on. The act whose success depends solely on the girl on the other end of the den den mushi.

They were breaking tradition. A very important one at that. The whole performance team had agreed to it. Charlotte would sing in the final act. It was the only way that made them feel as if they had truly repaid the bounty hunter for all that she has done for didn't care what Charlotte thought, she had helped them. Now it was time to repay that debt.. They also wanted this to be a surprise. For all they know, Charlotte wouldn't let them if they knew what they were planning.

But as the seconds stretched on until they seemed like forever, the awake snail didn't make any kind of movement, any kind of sound and soon the silence had the whole team sweating bullets and wishing they had given the girl more than a simple snail. Maybe the instruction to sing or say something. That would cancel out the surprise though.

As the silence grew, the crowd finally seemed to realize something was amuck on the frozen stage, and the duo glanced at each other worriedly. If Charlotte doesn't sing soon, then they'd be screwed. But did she even know that she was supposed to sing?

"Should I just…?" Elisa mouthed, glancing at Evans worriedly. She hadn't met this Charlotte in person so she wasn't sure if she could realize what was needed from her. There was no way that any normal person would have realized that this—the snail, the call, the song—meant that they wanted her sing in the duet, even if it was just for a little bit before she went out of range. She knew for sure she wouldn't have gotten it. But Evans and the other seemed so sure.

Evans shook his head lightly in response. Even now, despite sweating bullets and glancing behind the curtain nervously, seemed to hold more conviction than even that Charlotte could figure out what it was.

_Maybe she just needs a push._ Evans thought as he remembered how he always started their lessons. The 'C' on the piano was their beginning line. Turning his head towards his partner, he let out another reassuring smile, this time not for the audience, but for Elisa. Her eyes widened slightly in understanding and her mouth began to stretch into another beautiful smile as she trusted in her partner and readied herself from the big moment.

The big part on her part.

Elisa's eyes widened slightly and her face tilted towards her partner when a middle 'C' echoed from him—off script and completely in the opposite position of where they should be. But before the she could fully turn to send him a questioning look, another voice resonated with his, picking up from where he left off and carrying it back to where they should be in the duet. Another smile found its way on her soft features as Elisa's lips followed in sync with the music flowing out of the snail.

So this was Charlotte.

…

**Kacha.**

While Charlotte stared at the closing beady eyes, the rest of those onboard were staring at Charlotte. Different emotions were present on their faces as if they didn't know what kind of emotion they _should_ be feeling. Shock was for sure one of them, but it shouldn't be there considering how many times they were told that Charlotte had a good voice. Confusion was another one. Although that was somewhat to be expected. Charlotte did randomly just started singing until they went out of range. But on most of their faces weren't confusion or shock, but more so along the lines of awe. Despite the suddenness or the voice they should have known, they hadn't actually heard Charlotte sing. Like really sing. The first time was just Charlotte saying a random note to a whole bunch of drunken idiots who couldn't even remember that night and every time after that, she sang in a private room with Evans. This was the first time they had actually heard her sing.

_Stupid._ Charlotte thought as she stared at the now sleeping snail, completely unaware that she had just sang before the whole Heart Pirate crew. To be honest, she had probably forgotten about them, lost between the lines of the song and their stupidly risky plan. No matter how much she was telling herself that they were stupid or how the whole idea was stupid—it held completely on a miss or hit chance that was more likely miss than anything else—she couldn't help the smile that unknowingly spread across her face.

Sighing, Charlotte turned to face the island. It was already out of sight, but that didn't stop the huntress from letting her mind wander towards what the townspeople were doing.

"Cole is doing the dishes for me." Charlotte muttered absentmindedly as a familiar presence made itself known behind her. It was the control freak, Law. Everyone else had gone in for the evening, leaving the deck to Charlotte and Charlotte alone. That is until Law came to break her calm mood.

"I know." Law replied, leaning backwards on his elbows on the railing next to Charlotte. He faced inwards instead of out, choosing to watch Charlotte instead of the sea. His eyes down casted to the mark on her back. She was wearing the yellow canary shirt he lent her when she was injured from Kuma. He hadn't noticed it until now. Charlotte did a good job trying to conceal the shirt, wearing it backwards and hiding the Jolly Roger behind her long hair and scarf. Though the sight reminded him of something else. It was a thought that filled his mind for the split second he saw it. Law was pretty sure he saw a purple mark on that exact spot where his mark now sat on her back. "Miss Charlotte—"

"I'm having dinner." Charlotte declared, staring forward. Law raised a brow at the girl, turning to face her. His lips curled into his infamous smirk as he noted how much effort the girl seemed to be using. Her locked eyes were serious and her mouth had drawn into a thin line.

"Yes, you are. Though I am afraid that dinner won't be ready for another couple of hours." Now it was Charlotte's turn to look at Law, somewhat confused. She had gotten what she wanted: dinner and no punishment for agreeing to perform. She wasn't complaining. Just she had expected that it would be hard to get, but she had barely even tried.

"You're not mad?" She questioned carefully. She didn't want to remind him of what she did in case he had forgotten about the punishment. But he was Law. Forgetting a chance to punish someone for disobeying him was like getting a dog to stop biting a bone. "At me." She added.

"You mean about promising to perform at the Carnival knowing full well that I didn't want any delays." Law finished easily and Charlotte cringed slightly. So he did remember. "As long as you're ready to go before the log pose set, I don't care what you do with your free time."

Charlotte stared out at the water before her again. Ah, so she was just lucky this time. If it hadn't been for the fact that they weren't going to perform, then she'll—no, knowing Law, he wouldn't care. They'd still leave. Just without helping them. All that meant was that Charlotte would have some issues along the line of not living up to her promises. Charlotte couldn't have that. But Law wouldn't care; that was her problem, not his.

Without glancing back towards the captain, Charlotte brought up the question at hand. "What are you doing here then?" If her plan didn't affect any of Law's plans then there was no punishment and if there was no punishment, then why was Law doing up here. He better not be here just to spoil her day. Even he must have better things to do.

"You listened to my condition." He replied, glancing down at her injured shoulder. Her arm was still strapped to her chest to stop any unnecessary movements that might cause her shoulder to worsen. Cole had told him what had happened that night. She could have easily left him, but she didn't. Why, he didn't really know. It wasn't like she was under any obligation to help him. Sure it would be nice if she did, considering him as nakama and all, but even Law knew that it was too early for that kind of turnabout from the stoic girl. So, why she didn't just leave was another mystery and as a result of that mystery, she was injured. "Cole told me what happened that night."

Charlotte stared at Law, once again perplexed, not really knowing that he was talking about. But then the rules that Law had set out for Charlotte when she first joined his crew came back into mind as Law added on. "I wasn't thinking about your stupid conditions!" Charlotte huffed, darting her gaze to the side. "I didn't want his death being on my conscious is all! No one else was there and he was incapable of handling himself so... I didn't want to get yelled at by you." Charlotte muttered after a moment's pause.

_When you are in my care, you are my responsibility._ Charlotte's philosophy ranged in Law's mind as he pushed off the railing, making his way back towards the sub's door. "Is it?" Law muttered. Cole wasn't her captive like he was hers when she 'protected' him. Not that he needed her protection. His mouth slant as he left her, fulling understanding the real meaning behind her swapped words.

"_By default his safety fell into my responsibility." _

"What's that supposed to mean, Trafalgar?!" Charlotte demanded as she stomped her foot down. Was that arrogance she detected in his voice? Did he not believe her? What was there to lie about here? It's not like she actually cared enough about his team or his rules to go out of her way to care for them.

"It's 'Captain'." Law corrected from the threshold. He paused, thinking back to Charlotte's work on the last island. The question of her accurate analysis of Muses rang clear in his mind, plaguing his thoughts with countless of questions that only seemed to pile the longer he knew her. First it was her ability. Now it was her skills and knowledge, and the thing on her back. Pushing the thoughts away, he focused on what he did know. The answers to those questions will come, but not right now. "Miss Charlotte, we're submerging in five minutes." He said instead, letting the huntress to figure out what he meant. Then he was gone, leaving the hot-headed Charlotte on the deck alone.

Spinning on her heel, Charlotte faced out at the blue sea again, staring off into a random spot in the sea. Though, unlike before, her gaze didn't gloss over and her mind didn't blank. She couldn't. It just wasn't the same. Instead, her mind kept focused on Law and the meaning behind his little visit until anger pooled at her stomach and the spot of water she was staring at started to boil under her heated glare. _Thanks for getting along with the crew. _Charlotte puffed her cheeks and turned away. "Ass. I was just curious."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This marks the end of the first ark and yes, Charlotte's slowly going to start lowering her guard along the Heart Pirates. That doesn't mean she's giving up in her battle for her heart or regaining her freedom. **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE LOVE-FAVES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. I LOVE TO HEAR MORE FROM YOU GUYS!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! It'll be start of a new ark! Charlotte sees snow for the first time! **

**The picture of Charlotte is done. But ffn won't let me post the link up here. So please search for my name (xxAir) on deviantart and you can see it there! I have links on my profile, but they don't seem to be working either. Let me know! **

**R&amp;R please. You can PM me too! I'll respond, just not right at this very moment. **

**(It's 1:45am. I just finished proof reading this chapter, and I have work in 8 hours! So I've got to go to bed! Night!)**

**-Airi.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**So the portrait of Charlotte is up and ready on deviantart! Unfortunately, ffn has issues with links not opening to the linked page, so if you search up my deviant account, also under xxAir, you can find a picture of Charlotte there! I apologize if the photo isn't up to your liking, but that's is how my character was supposed to look like. If it's the coloring that's bothering you like it is me, then I can't help it. I don't usually color my sketches... but I will try to be better at it so let's hope! **

**Reviews:**

**Lucy Jacob: **I was worried that the pacing was a tad slow, but I'm glad that despite that it _is_ somewhat slow, it still fits the story. I promise that there will be more Law in this upcoming chapter. Quite a bit more compared to the previous. The last chapter was more so focused on Charlotte and the crew than with Law since I feel that she'd probably be more close to the crew members before she tries to get close to Law. So the last ark with the mystery (thanks for enjoying the mystery and the ark) was to build the relationship between Charlotte and the crew and this upcoming one will make up the loss with Law, hopefully. (I'm still in the midst of writing it and I never know when my writing may go on a tangent.) Though like the previous arks, there will be more than just one thing going on. This one has a bit more and has already underwent a second transformation... to include more moving parts. On a different note, YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN SNOW?! =O Where are you from? Do I have readers from the other side of the world? =D I hope I get the impression of snow correct for you and how it's like to see it for the first time! I'm going to try my best on that but I don't quite remember the first time I saw it and due to where I've been living recently, I think I saw way too much snow to have it ruined for me... so I can only hope to portray it to its justice without the cliche sounding descriptions though.

**Sky65: **No problem! Thank you for liking my chapter =)

**chibianimefan26: **Haha, it was unexpected for Charlotte to randomly start singing, huh? I also really like how the scene with Law and Charlotte turned out. I didn't know how it became like that but I do like it. I'm really glad you like the photo of Charlotte. I'm not the best at coloring, but yes, Charlotte has violet/lavender/purple hair. Her hair is just some shade of purple. If you missed it before, it's all good since you know now. =P

**Guest**: Hey, I haven't heard from you in a loooooong time. How are you? The romance is going to start soon or at least build up in this ark since there's more Charlotte with Law onscreen time. The reason why it wasn't so focused beforehand was because I didn't just want to jump straight into it and there was still the fact that Charlotte still isn't completely okay with Law stealing her heart and all. So there's that little hurdle to get over first, but after that things should be picking up. Another part of why it has been so hesitant could be attributed to the fact that I'm still not sure how to portray Law and his style of showing affection. I tried it at the back of the last chapter where Law rewarded Charlotte subtly by allowing her more time on the surface before they submerge. But yeah, it will come. Just hold on tight!

**Please continue to review, I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, just the OC

* * *

Chapter 14.

"What is this?" Law questioned, never taking his eyes off the meter connected to his patient's blood pressure. The question in general was directed towards a plate of food that Charlotte had all so gracefully thrusted onto the medical tray.

"Lunch." Charlotte replied choppily. "Milos say you usually forget to eat... and I can't finish my duties if you don't eat." She paused to cross her arms. She made no move to look Law in the eye, instead she let her eyes wander across the field taking in the infirmary.

There was someone else in the room besides Charlotte and Law. His name was Dan, Charlotte believes, a mechanic on the submarine as well. He was sitting on the medical table, topless, while Law continued his ministrations. It was the periodic medical examination that everyone was supposed to do.

"Hurry up. I don't want to be washing dishes all night." Charlotte huffed, jerking her head away.

"Leave it there. I'll eat it when I have the chance." Law replied easily without a break in his actions. His eyes was focused solely on the several needles that was currently telling Dan's state.

"I'm not waiting all night to wash your dishes." Charlotte warned. "So either hurry up and eat or wash it yourself."

Dan froze at the comment, no, order, that Charlotte had just launched into the world. He tugged the shirt over his head quickly, slipped off the bed, and waited till the system said that he was all good to go before he quickly filed out of the area. He never like the arguments that Law and Charlotte would get into. At first it was somewhat entertaining how Charlotte would rebel whenever Law told her to do something, only to end up doing it anyway. It seemed like the only one brave enough to defy Law was Charlotte and for some unknown reasons, Law would allow her to continue to do so. Sure he would give her punishments, but never nothing she couldn't take. There was even an ongoing bet on who would snap first.

"Did you forget that I am the captain here?" Law responded easily.

"No, I remember that clearly." Charlotte almost growled before composing herself and adding. "But even the captain should be capable of cleaning _one_ measly little plate."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who can't wash dishes." Law remarked without a shred of hesitation.

Charlotte remained quiet at the accusation, warmth spreading across her face as her eyes decide to concentrate on some other random direction. She wasn't that bad, right? Sure, she got cuts and scrapes from the broken shards of china, but who doesn't? "H-Hurry up and eat already."

Law chuckled at the display. Her face was really the most honest part of her. She could have easily denied the fact and ignore everything including the flush crawling onto her face. Instead, she made no move to deny her poor dish washing skills and even admitted to knowing how bad she was at it. He didn't expect that kind of reaction from the usually impassive and prideful woman. He'd thought she'd explode into another angry fit full of verbal abuse. She really did things on her own pace, without any regards to him or his readings of her.

"You done?" Charlotte questioned, her voice too cheery to actually be happy and words to snappy to actually be polite. No matter how she tried to hide it, Charlotte couldn't help but mask the annoyance and underlying bloodlust. She gave a half-assed smile towards the doctor as she reached for the barely touched plate. The only difference from the moment she took it into to his room and now was the temperature of the food. It was cold now. Charlotte didn't wait for a response, her fake smile twitched, threatening to fall off, and that was enough of a reply for the huntress to grab the plate and spin on her heels towards the door.

"Hm?" Charlotte hummed when her body didn't move exactly the way she wanted to. Platinum eyes flickered open, landing in a narrowed glare on her captured wrist. It was the one holding the plate. "You're done, aren't you?" She asked pointedly. Her eyes narrowed when Law didn't respond, only focusing on her hands.

"You've cut yourself."

_What?_

Realizing what Law meant, Charlotte placed the plate down and balled her hands, hiding the several cut marks lacing her fingers. They were the results of her washing, or more really her finding the broken pieces in the bubbly water. "N-no, I didn't…"

_That's what she denies? _Dan thought quizzically at the sight. Charlotte's face was almost comical with her lips drawn to the side and her eyes unable to stay focused on anything living. Or at least not until she caught Dan's mirthful face. Then her eyes steeled into an annoyed glare.

"Come to think about it." Law started, stealing the attention of Charlotte's heated glare. "You haven't completed your physical yet either." He said it as if he had just remembered, but the smirk on his face said otherwise. Charlotte had been avoiding it ever since the order came out.

"I'm fine." Charlotte replied immediately after. Too quickly to hold any truth behind her words. Though that was also clearly written in her body language. Her body, face, everything had steeled with a new kind of resolve. Her eyes were burning with a need to escape. Charlotte took one glance back at the untouched food and turned to leave, leaving the plate where it stood on Law's table. "I'll come back for it later." She had said it not as a change of topic or an excuse to leave, she had said it as a compromise. She'll skip her physical and in reply, she wash his dish.

Law sighed at the display. That was not a compromise; washing his dish was _her_ duty. Not only was there no real benefit or compromise in that statement. There was also the factor, no, an unwritten rule really that all must followed to the tee: Skipping a physical on his ship was not allowed. In any way. "Room." He announced just as Charlotte reached for the doorknob.

Charlotte blinked in confusion as air rushed past her and the door that was so close within her reach was suddenly two meters away again. In that sudden distance was everything that should have been behind her by now. Dan… the infirmary bed… the medical utensils…

"You can start with removing your shirt, Miss Charlotte." The words never reached Charlotte or at least she didn't process them yet. Her mind still worrying about what had just happened.

…The plate with the probably cold food… and Law! Wait, didn't Law just said something. Charlotte's eyes flashed with recognition. She was on the medical table! Law had used his ability to move her!

"I rather not." Charlotte somehow managed to sound somewhat coherent and calm as she politely refused. Though those were just her words, her face and body on the other hand was a different story. Her platinum eyes were burning with the strong desire to escape similar to that of a trapped mouse. Her arm had shot up to shove at Law's face, pushing him away, while she quickly got to her feet and bolted for the door.

"Dan-ya, the door."

"Tch."

"Charlotte, there's nothing to be scared of." Dan reassured, blocking the door with his body. "Wa—WAIT!" Dan threw his hands up, shielding his face when Charlotte showed no signs of halting. In fact, the girl had started into a sprint. "STOP!" He yelped in a last ditch effort attempt, throwing his hands to defend himself.

Adrenaline ran through Charlotte's veins like an unseen driving force. Her platinum eyes seems catlike as she focused on her one and only escape. She darted to the side, ignoring the cry. With a push with her feet, she jumped towards the side wall, kicking off it and then off the threshold towards the small opening between Dan and the arch of the door. She twisted to the side so that her back was parallel to the ground as she high jumped over Dan.

_Agile. _Law noted the acrobatic moves, his eyes easily following the speedy movements. His lips curved upwards as he once again remembered the asset that Charlotte was to his crew. It was good timing too as they were so close to the New World. His smirk turned into a scowl at Dan's squinted face and defensive position. His crew on the other hand... it was clear that his crew would still new to grow before they could think about surviving there. His lips curved into a slant again as he spotted hands clenching around a red cloth. But his crew wasn't half bad either.

They did catch themselves a monster they couldn't bite just quite yet.

"Miss Charlotte, it would be greatly appreciated if you could comply." Law spoke formally as he stared down at the wide-eyed and breathless Charlotte. She had dropped from the sky, landing on Dan when the mechanic had blindly grabbed onto her flowy scarf as she went passed him.

Despite having more important things to do, like loosening the scarf that was now choking off her air supply, Charlotte shot a glare towards Law as breathless as it was. Finally, hooking her fingers behind the fabric, Charlotte tugged it away from her throat as best as she could, and suggested another compromise, "I'll take off my pants, but my top stays on."

Perhaps if what Charlotte had said made any sense, Law wouldn't be so shock to find amusement in the face that Charlotte was wearing. Her face was flushed and her lips had drawn into a small pout. Baby tears stung the corner of her eyes making her glare look anything but childish. Actually, all of her seemed quite childish. The way her legs were sprawled out around her as she sat firmly on her butt. The giant tee that she was wearing came loose during the struggle and only made her frame look much smaller than it already was. It would have been a great weapon for his ongoing battles with Charlotte if he hadn't been so dumbfounded by what Charlotte had said.

"What?" was the only coherent response he managed to say. Never in his whole career as a doctor had anyone suggested to take off their pants instead of their top. Not only would it do nothing, it was also pointless; her vitals weren't located in her legs, they were located in her torso. Just as Law was going to correct her, she was already gone. She had slipped out during his confusion.

Law stepped over towards his still dizzied friend. Dan looked disoriented and slightly deflated from Charlotte falling onto him. That's right, his crew would be needing some help before they could fare in the New World. But they will as they continue to go on more adventures together. The one he wasn't too sure about was the one who had darted out the door with a look on her face that Law had never seen before. She was panicked.

"So you _were_ purposely trying to avoid your physical." Law picked up a scalpel from the mess of medical appliances. A sadistic smirk gracing his shadowed face as he looked at the door where his mouse had escape. This is just the beginning, he'll have many more chances to get that physical out of her. "You can't run forever."

Eventually, she'll be cornered and it'll be checkmate.

…

"You're off dish duty." Law sighed as he placed another bandage on Charlotte's tattered fingers. The tan strip matched perfectly with the other eight or so decorating her hand.

Charlotte was sitting, perched, on a random stool in the middle of the infirmary. Her face was glowing despite the numerous cuts and burns on her fingers and other bruises from their prior struggles. This was the best news she could get, well, minus her heart back. "You mean I don't have to do anything anymore?" Dishes was the only duty she had been assigned to and she was horrible at it. Though that could be easily seen through the numerous plates she had broken instead of clean. "Ow, that stings!" She winced, glaring at the male pouring rubbing alcohol over her cuts with no mercy. He wasn't pleased with her. Then again, this was her fifth trip back into the lab in the last two days and they still haven't managed to get her physical done.

"No," Of course, she wouldn't be that lucky. "I'm putting you on laundry duty."

_What?_ Charlotte blanched before her mind managed to climb over the piles of dirty clothes that she'll be tending to. "Do you know how _much_ clothes we're talking about?" The pirates were a messy group of individuals, and although they were only fifteen members, they seem to have an endless supply of boiler suits which they all just love to wash in one go. Especially on Sundays.

Today was Sunday.

The only response she got was his infamous all-knowing smirk that she never wanted to wipe off his face so bad.

"'Crewmate', my ass." Charlotte grumbled as she hauled the wash load into a large bin. "More like housemaid." She continued, glaring at the slow drying machine. There was already two other piles waiting to be dried. Ever since she became a member of the Heart Pirates, she been told to clean this or that. Then they get mad at her for doing her job poorly. She was a hunter not a maid! How did they expect her to do things well that she had never done before in her life?

Groaning, Charlotte plopped into a random basket, and lolled her head back. That was when she spotted a different attire in themes of white boiler suits. This one was blue in nature and had black spots all over it. A mischievous smirk crawled its way onto Charlottes face and in the next moment she had flipped herself over and was ripping the jeans out of the tangled mess. Charlotte stared at the hanging jeans for a moment before licking her lips devilishly and throwing boiler suits everywhere to find the rest of Law's attire.

"There." Charlotte announced happily as she patted her hands off and stretched out her back. The garbage chute that Charlotte had failed to open many times before was now fully open. Relishing in her feat for a moment, Charlotte grinned proudly before bending over heaving the bag full of Law's clothes towards the chute.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte jumped at the sudden voice, turning around cautiously. Her shoulders hunched together slightly and a sheepish grin was clear on her face as she turned to see one of Law's most loyal henchmen.

"Oh, it's only you." Charlotte sighed, all sheepish nature gone. Without any explanation or further acknowledgement whatsoever, Charlotte turned back to shoving the pile into the hole.

Ignoring the brush off, Penguin peered over at what Charlotte was doing. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Throwing away some clothes since washing them takes too long."

"Oh… okay… wait, what… Is that Law's?!"

The next moment, he was fighting against Charlotte, pulling on the sack. "You can't just throw away all of Captain's clothes! He'd kill you!"

"Not if he has nothing to wear to do it!" Charlotte doubt that the prideful Trafalgar Law would be proudly walking around in nothing but his birthday suit. Actually—Charlotte stifled a laughter—she doubt that he _could_ be intimidating at all in that situation. Her eyes snapped open and her jaws dropped when Penguin managed to pry the bag out of her hands. "Hey give it back!"

"No. You'll thank me for this later." Penguin promised as he tucked the garbage bag behind him. It didn't matter if he has nothing to wear when he wants to kill Charlotte. He had her heart! He could easily end her without even as much as leaving his room. "You can't keep hating him forever." If these pranks of hers continue, Law might actually snap one day. It was already clear enough that Law had enough interest in her pranks to continue goading her on them. But there was an unwritten limit somewhere and Penguin has no idea if Charlotte knew about its existence or not. "You already forgave the rest of the crew."

"My beef isn't with the Heart Pirates." Charlotte started surprisingly logical and calm. Albeit that calm demeanor was completely wiped away in the next moment. "My beef's with Law. He took my heart." As if she needed to remind them of the fact. It was more like they remembered the fact more than her given how bold she is in trying to get back at Law. Didn't she know that she's completely at his disposal while he holds her heart? Or had she just forgotten what had happened on Amazon Lily?

Penguin sighed at the retreating figure. "You're going to have to let it slide eventually." He muttered knowing that despite its abnormality, Law would probably never apologize for the fact. He sighed. It was times like these that he didn't like being the sensible one. Lifting himself up, Penguin patted himself down and was able to leave when he noticed the black bag he had took from Charlotte.

"What am I going to do about this?!"

…

Staring at the slow machine, Charlotte felt her anger spike. She had wasted time trying to get rid of some clothes and she was successful in leaving them with Penguin only to return to this slow mess. It didn't even looked as if anything happened while she was gone. The same load was still in the machine, doing its slow thing. She growled as she brought her leg back to kick a bucket of clothes when she felt her leg slip out behind her, sending herself hurling forward. Picking her face out of the pile of dirty clothes, she glared at nothing, cursing at her luck before she remember the last time she was ungracefully hurled off her feet. The realization lit up her face like a Christmas tree. They had surfaced!

"What's going on here? Are we under attack… by white sheets?" Cole's voice could be heard alongside Shachi's as the two reached the decks, if the piece of wood they were standing was the deck. They couldn't tell, or see really. White sheets and other fabrics, mostly boiler suits, where hanging all over the place and obscuring the sea.

"I… don't know…" Shachi responded his voice trailing in confusion. But that confusion quickly died as she spotted a lavender head popping out from between two sheets. "But I know who does. What are you doing?" He questioned as she strolled towards the woman who was peeking around carefully. She jumped at his voice.

"You're the one who did all this! I should have known!" Cole shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Charlotte. It was meant to be intimidating, but with the pointed finger shaking all over the place and Cole backing up slightly from Charlotte's cold stare, it seemed more like he was the one being intimidated than doing the intimidation.

"I'm… I'm not doing anything." Charlotte exclaimed, shoving the half full bin of tops behind her. If they had found the actions suspicious, they didn't show it. They glanced at her curiously though.

"Yeah, right! Look at the deck!" Cole retorted, hands guesting to the white flagged deck with more confidence this time. But as usual, he refused to make eye contact with the smaller girl, choosing to stare above her head instead.

"Oh, I'm doing laundry." She said easily, all nerves leaving her. "The dryer downstairs was too slow, so I thought—"

"What if someone thinks we're surrendering because of all this white… wait, why are you doing laundry?" He repeated the last part slowly as if he hadn't heard what Charlotte had said or like his slow mind was trying to wrap himself around the words instead of the white 'flags'. Either way, it was slow enough for the two to exchanged glances, wondering if the boy was okay. He was now mumbling to himself after all.

The twos' glances were interrupted when Charlotte's head snapped back as hands gripped at her shoulders. It was Cole. His face settled into a look of utmost seriousness. "Does that mean you're off dish duty?" He spoke with careful precision.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded, smacking Cole on the head. "I thought you had something important to say." She bent down to pick up the bucket that she had dropped during the commotion.

"It _is_ important." Cole huffed and spotted Charlotte's retreating back as she made her way back down into the sub. Leaving the two alone. On the deck. With the white 'flags'. "Wait, what about all this laundry?"

"Take them down if they're dry! I'm going to shower."

The two pirate stared at the retreating figure with a look of slightly confusion. It made sense that she needed to shower, but they had never quite thought about it until now. It wasn't that they had thought women just smelled great – although they do – it was more like the question had popped into their mind but was lost, only appearing at the back of their minds where their consciousness didn't bother looking.

"Where do you think she showers?"

There was no gender-based showers on the ship, they were all public. But never had they seen Charlotte in there, not even accidentally. There was no shower schedule either, so it wasn't like she was purposely avoiding them. Not that she could anyway. By now, the girl should have bumped into someone during the showers, especially if she was just randomly deciding to shower whenever she felt like it. Yet they had never seen her.

Her or her naked body.

"Oi, what's with that look on your face?" Cole exclaimed, jumping slightly.

Shachi's face had been tinted pinked with a sheepish grin on his face when Cole turned over towards his mate. He didn't like the look on his face one bit and something was telling him that he wasn't going to like what Shachi was thinking. "Eh? Let go of me!" Still the blushing pirate refused to let go of Cole's wrist, pulling him towards the sub's door. "Where are you taking me?"

"I think we're in need of a shower right now too."

"You just want to see her naked body!"

Shachi made no move to defend himself. Instead a small drop of red poked from the bottom of his nose.

"I don't care about her stupid body. I WANT TO LIVE!" Cole screamed as he was pulled into the public showers. But he never did get any closer than the giant opening of the showers as Shachi stopped pulling at him. "Hm?" He peered in, slowly peeling his eyes open, not from wanting to peek at the girl's body but curiosity from why the other male had stopped won over his desire to be safe.

What?

There showers were empty. There was no sign of any life in the large area at all. Not even the air in the place seem wet from a fresh hot shower. Actually, the place was dry as if it hadn't been used in a long while. There were no small droplets of water either as if Charlotte did a quick shower or a last minute change of plans. There was no sign of her or her shower.

But didn't she say she was going to go shower?

Where does she shower then?

…

Hot droplets of water spewed out of the shower head like rain, striking her already soaked hair and rushing down the smooth curves of her soft body, undoing the knots as they past. Water wrapped around her neck and curved down her shoulders before running down her back where the purple Hoof of the Soaring Dragons marred her skin. Tilting her head back, Charlotte raked her fingers through her hair and then down her body softly, washing away more than just the dirt and sweat that covered her before finally shutting off the boiling waters.

Steam seeped out from the humid and cramp washroom, into the other room, quickly claiming the cooler space as theirs before letting their inhabitant step out into the quickly warming room. One slender leg after another. Until she stood before the full length mirror propped by the closet. Like always, a towel was draped over her shoulders, covering her chest while a pair of white panties covered her lower half. Part of the towel was sitting on her still dripping wet hair she was in the midst of drying. Her platinum eyes wandered all over the large room, taking in every detail of the unfamiliar bedroom. Her eyes danced across from book to book until they finally crawled onto the clothes she spread across the bed. Her lips curved down slightly at the sight of them. They were all too big and manly for her. Way too big. They _were_ male clothes. She had stolen them from the laundry.

_I'll probably need a new top… if I want to cover this hole._ Charlotte thought as she nudged the towel away slightly to reveal where her heart should have been. In its place was a square void. The flesh and muscle around the area was gone as if someone had cut out a piece of her. Which in a sense is what happened. Though it was still weird to the girl. She could see right through herself. For example, the area that should have been covered by skin and flesh was now a window revealing nothing but… the open door of the room?!

…

Law walked across the metal hallway with vigor. He had to cut his experiment short today and that bothered him. He didn't get to use the specimen to its fullest potential as it died way too early for his liking. He needed to find a way to keep the creatures alive longer for his tests. But that wasn't why he was heading back to his room. Strung over his shoulder, attached to his nodachi like a hobo sac was the black bag of clothes. He had found Penguin with them. Next to the open garbage chute. It didn't take long for Law to guess what was happening and before the stuttering boy could say anything, Law shambled him.

Though as odd as it was to find Penguin trying to toss his clothes away. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw after pushing open the metal door to his room.

There standing across from the open doorway, in the steamy room, was a female clad in nothing but a pair of white panties and a towel that barely covered anything. Her skin was still damp from the shower she had just taken. She didn't seem to have noticed him as she continued to rub the wetness from her violet locks while facing the mirror before her. Unfortunately for Charlotte, that meant that her back was to Law and his attentive eyes. Her bare back. Where the slave brand was forever etched into her skin.

Grey eyes left the large purple branding and met with platinum ones. Unlike his cool and emotionless stormy grey eyes, Charlotte's eyes were wide, swollen with shock. Neither of the two moved; Law stood by the doorway, fully dressed while Charlotte remained twisted at the waist in nothing but a towel and undies. Neither of them said anything either as both of them stood in their respective places in shock.

Law was the first to recover. He tilted his head to the side, allowing his eyes to roam across his room to take in every detail as if it was suddenly a new place he had never been too. Then to the wooden ground. Anywhere but the topless woman before him to allow her time to dress herself. His eyes landed on her clothes laid out on his bed, still untouched. She was probably still too in shock to have moved yet. "We'll discuss your use to my personal shower later." Law said calmly as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the door slam shut, Charlotte felt dread flood across her face as she realized a fatal mistake: Law had seen her back. Dread soon turned into rage as the fact slowly made it way clearer and clearer into Charlotte's mind. Law. Had. Seen. Her. Back! Forgetting about her drenched hair, Charlotte threw the towel aside and grabbed her pants and top. She quickly slipped them on and ran out after the male.

"Trafalgar!" Charlotte called as she pushed the door to the bridge open with her shoulder as her hands were busy pulling the tank down.

Her cry never reached its intended target's ears and even if it did, he didn't seem to show it and she didn't seem to care all that much anymore. In fact, she had probably forgotten about all that was in her mind as she stared out towards the strangely shaped island. It looked as if the island had lurched towards one side, creating a high and giant cliff on the left while the rest of the island looked like a spiral. They were currently under the overarching C-shaped cliff. It had been gauged out by the waves so much so that if anyone was to fall over, there would be no way back up. Not even if the waves were calm as they are now. The fall itself was enough to kill someone. But none of that matter. All that matter was the fact that they were on an island.

Law turned back to face his crew, his grey eyes going right past Charlotte as he spoke. "We'll be travelling along the shore until we find a place to dock." There was no way they could just stop where they are now. When the waves get higher, their metal ship would be thrown against the side of the cliff, not to mention how were they going to get anywhere if they stopped here. There may have been caves on that Cliffside, but it was still too smooth to climb. "Until then, hang tight."

They wouldn't dock until tomorrow.

"LAAAND HO!"

Charlotte's eyes twinkled. This was good news. Very good. Now she'll just have to get her heart and she could bail. The last island had gone by before she could even conduct a proper search. Her plan to infuriate Law by staying longer and helping the townsfolk had backfired; because of it she didn't have any spare time to do a well needed search. But not this time, this time, Charlotte was determine not to help the villagers. Not that she often goes offering help. This time, she was going to find her heart and leave.

"Hey, is that my clothes?" But first, she needed clothes.

…

Stars filled the night sky on Kukonda Island and for once that day the ground that was burning so hot just earlier could breath, cooling down thanks to light touch of the wind. It was dark, pitch black on the island that never needed any lights during its summer days. With what the sun could bring them Kukonda didn't need any artificial lights. The sun rose to the sky, burning the ground and everyone on it with its blinding rays for a good sixteen hours of the day before it finally turned over and let the moon shine. Though by then, most people were exhausted and had turned in for the night, trying to get that healthy eight hours of sleep before they have to face another burning day. Even the stubborn night owls won't be able to stay up as there is nothing to do since they can't see. So it was usual to see no movement when the sun sets given that everyone had turned in for the night.

But not tonight.

A square vent flung open, creaking as it swung back and forth until a hand grabbed it, stilling it of its movements. The creaking sounds echoed into the still and vast room casting an eerie and ominous feel around the still place. A pair of feet appeared through the hole in the ceiling followed by a person dropping to the ground with a light thud that resonated around the empty hall.

Strangely enough, the shadow moved with knowledgeable purpose almost as if it could see in the dark of night. Its light footsteps moved quickly to cross the span of the black room, a room that couldn't be described in this darkness. They paused somewhere along the way and silence ensured again almost like the whole thing had been imagined. Almost if it hadn't been for a quick flicker of black in the only spot where moonlight shone into the room and then the disappearance of whatever it was that sat in that light.

Then as quickly as it came, the shadow made its way back into the vent and ran. It ran in the wake of the night, feet pounding in the sandy grounds and cloth flying all over the place. The shadow was dressed, wrapped head to toe, in an extravagant sari. One that it had donned for the job. The sari was the perfect disguise as it was common clothes in the summertime and it coved up almost anything that needed to be. So not only did it help to blend in, it helped to hide the person's identity. But since it was also very light and flowy, it made the worse of get away attires. It would be blown in the wind and tangled between long legs passing each other in quick succession or get caught in the nearby objects in the night. Either way the shadow needed something else to wear.

Besides, getting rid of the clothes used on the job was to get rid of evidence. Which made all the more reason for the shadow to switch clothes. Guessing with what the shadow had remembered of the town, there should be a clothing shop to the left… right about… now!

_Crash!_

Or not. The shadow was right about the clothing shop, just not so much about where the door was located. But mind him, it can't see in this bleak of night. No one could. It was amazing enough that the shadow had been right about there being a clothing shop in the first place. Scowling at its miscalculation, not that anyone could see it, the shadow made quick work to strip off the mannequin closest, swapping out their clothes with the mannequin. Then with skillful and blinded hands, the shadow wrap the sari perfectly on the mannequin before exiting out the way it had enter, disappearing into the dark of night.

The treasure that had sat in that dark room tucked neatly under the shadow's arm.

…

Charlotte grinned at her reflection. It had been so long since she wore anything remotely feminine. They had docked on a desert island after they circled to the spiral's start. The island was called Kukonda or something of the sort. Charlotte didn't really care. All she did care for was the fact that she could finally get clothes that could actually cover what she wanted cover. The people on Muses Island had paid her and the other performing pirates for their hard work and now it was going to fund her new attire since the rest of her beri had been confiscated by Law. Greedy bastard.

Currently, Charlotte was dressed in a skin tight black crewneck crop top and a long yellow sari embroidered with gold flakes and white flowers that wrapped around her body and trailed over her shoulder. She twirled once in the mirror, enjoying the image. It was just as lovely as how she'd thought it'd be. Charlotte had fallen in love with the outfit the moment she saw it on the mannequin. Not only was it pretty, it comforting on the hot island, _and_ it was on sale too!

"I'll take it!"

"Are you sure you want to buy that?" Rike Owens, a doctor under Law's nursing questioned. Charlotte had only noticed him when he went to reclaim the clothes that Charlotte had stolen from him despite the amount of times he was in the infirmary when she was. Too bad she had no intentions of returning the clothes off her back. Especially the ones covering her back. "The storeowner said that the island's about to change seasons." That was why the summer clothes were on sale and the winter stock were already out on the display. Kukonda was known to have sudden and dramatic weather changes, jumping from a boiling 40 degree summer heat to a minus 30 winter overnight guaranteed with a ton of snow falling like a sheet... or that's what the store clerk had said. Seemed a bit exaggerated to the two though.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not see how warm it is outside?" She pointed through the broken store window, not even caring to know why it was broken, and towards the moving ground caused by the intensive heat. "Look even the ground is on fire." The fiery ball of golden sun seemed proud of such a feat as it continued to shine its dastardly hot rays onto the sandy ground until it turned red, looking as if it was about to set aflame.

Rike couldn't disagree more. As much as he valued information as a medic, he couldn't help but feel a little silly as he looked at the fur-trimmed parkas covering one-half of the store. The fact that the world outside of them looked as it was being melted by the sun's rays didn't help. There wasn't even a shred of a sign that said that the sun would stop its torment anytime soon. Looking at the giant parka, Rike sighed again. He didn't want to wear that in _that._ But the better part of his mind was telling him to listen to the store clerk. They _were_ locals here and they weren't.

"I'll take a parka." He just hates the rational part of his mind sometimes.

"Eh? Are you insane? It's boiling outside." Though for some strange reason, Charlotte felt like she was the insane one as she paid for the clothes she was currently wearing, despite it agreeing with the weather so well. Maybe it was the stares the store clerk kept giving her. The look that said she was a complete fool. Well she wasn't and if he didn't stop soon, he'll find that out the hard way.

"No…yeah." He resigned, agreeing with the other half of his mind as he paid for the oversized puffy jacket. He did feel like one as he moved to exit the store with the much lighter dressed Charlotte. The clothes she had 'borrowed' from him laid in the shopping bag meant for the clothes she was currently wearing. In his hands were the large jacket since it couldn't exactly fit into any of the 'summer' bags. Supposedly their winter bags weren't coming in until tomorrow so he just had to deal with carrying it for now.

Carrying it became less of a concern as the two exited the store and stepped out until the brutal heat. It should have been the merciless sun that became their worst problem before they managed to duck into another store. But it wasn't. The bigger problem was the several guns pointed at their direction by none other than the city's police force. They were trapped between the store and the semicircle of armed forces.

But why?

They shouldn't have been noticed yet. They wore disguises. Good ones too. Well, Rike did. Rike had his strawberry-blonde hair covered by his green beanie and the hood of his black vest. Tan pants covered his lean legs, stuffed into a pair of black combat boots and a studded belt hung from his hips. He looked more like a teenage in the middle of an identity crisis than a pirate. Charlotte on the other hand didn't have to. She covered the hole on her chest with gauze so it didn't attract unnecessary attention, but that was all there was to her disguise. Since no one knows about her affiliation with the crew yet. As far as anyone was concerned Heart Pirates was an all-male crew, and these two weren't part of it.

So why were they held at gun point?

Not that the two couldn't handle them. They were the local police force, not the marines located on the other side of the slanted island. Which meant one of two things: One; they didn't know who they were dealing with just yet. Police were lesser men than marines. Pirates and other big named criminals were dealt by the marines, the face of justice for the world. Or two; they were just very stupid law enforcers fed up with the marine base doing their jobs for them. Judging from the way their arms were already trembling from holding their guns up, it was more likely the first one than the latter.

Either way, it was their loss. Rike and Charlotte could easily take them and still be gone before word gets out of what had happened. But not without blowing their covers and word will eventually get out. That would mean putting the Heart Pirates on a time crunch when they just landed on the island. It wasn't that big of a deal since the island didn't hold anything that they needed as they'd just restocked on Muses Island. But Law had said not to get in trouble and if Law had said it, then there was no disobeying it less you wanted to be chop up into tiny squares to decorate the air.

Rike shot Charlotte a glance, trying to see if the girl would cooperate. He highly doubt it knowing her explosive nature, but he really couldn't risk getting on Law's bad side. He worked with him in the infirmary. What if he decides to use him as the next experiment just because of things going south here? His face drained of all color when he saw the irate twitch of her eyes. Great, just great. He was going to die some painfully horrid death on a bloody lab table just because the person he was with couldn't listen to an order.

Listening to an order was something Charlotte really couldn't do. It felt like it was against her well-being to listen to someone's command. Like if she did, she would physically get ill and become less Charlotte and more whoever ordered it. No matter how much wiser or safer it would be. So when Charlotte saw Rike's silent warnings to not do anything stupid like go into an irritation-induced tantrum, a mischievous grin crawled onto her face. The urge to go into an irritation-induced tantrum was pulling at her like a coin to a magnet. The different scenarios of her tantrum played in her mind in a frenzied loop. She could grab the nearest gun, cock it, and fire it right between the eyes of the man standing before her. Then she'd crouch, dodging panicked shots from the policemen, only for them to kill each other. Then whoever is left can meet her best bud—her karambit. Or she could yank on the closest gun, pulling the poor male towards her while she quickly severed his head from his body. Then using that decapitated head she'll—no, wait, she was supposed to play nice with the Heart Pirates. Which meant listening to what Law said no matter how ill she'll feel… but what was it that the man had said again? Something… he had said something. She remembered watching his lips move, but she couldn't quite remember what the buzzing noises that escaped those lips were. What was it?

Rike watched the girl beside him radiating the strangest arrays of emotions. First it was a strong desire to slaughter, one so cold that it almost felt nice under the sun's impending rays, then it was a quick flash of disappointment mixed with agitation, before finally, it is what is now: a strong and tense aura that seemed to be exhausting the girl. He didn't know what it was or about, but it didn't look all that comfy as Charlotte's face crumpled together as she stared at a random spot.

Could it have been something about the dishes? But he had kicked her off dish duty. A thought that had the girl's frown curving upwards slightly. Maybe it was the laundry she was doing. He didn't seem all that fond that he couldn't submerge the sub because of the clothes she had hung there or the fact that he couldn't see anything as soon as he left the sub's inner halls. It was probably something about that or clothes… yes, clothes seemed right. But what about it? He shouldn't have known what she did with his clothes. Apparently Penguin took the fall for it. It wasn't like she was spending _his_ money to buy new clothes either. This was the money that she had earned after _he_ had confiscated hers. Besides, when did he care about what she wore? Her thought processes froze as the scene of Law seeing her naked back flashed back into her mind. Her mouth fell into a tight scowl immediately along with the air around her. No, she shook her head. Law was above bringing personal matters onto the table in front of everyone. He wouldn't dare bring that up before everyone. He was more the type to question about that later—in private. Something Charlotte couldn't help but be grateful of, not that she'll ever let him know that. Shoving that thought into the back recesses of her mind, Charlotte tried to remember what Law had so importantly declared on the deck before letting everyone split. Clothes seemed to be on the right track though; she had a good feeling about it. Maybe it was—

"Y-You!" Charlotte glanced at Rike for a moment, silently asking him what had happened. She had been too focused in her thoughts that she had forgotten about them. He just shrugged in response, not understanding why the solider had suddenly shouted at them. Or more specifically, Charlotte from the way he had motioned to her with the barrel of his gun. Charlotte raised a finger to herself questioning the male that had spoken as if the nudge with the gun wasn't enough of an indicator of who he was speaking too.

"You are under arrest for stealing the remedial core!"

* * *

**A/N: **Kukonda means Mania, a mental illness marked with periods of great highs and lows. In this case represent the extreme weathers.

\- The purpose of the last ark was to help Charlotte get used to the Heart Pirates and their doing and by doing so, becoming more okay with them rather than showing them hostility all the time. Unfortunately, Law wasn't included in that bonding/healing moments as it will take Charlotte a bit more to forgive Law due to him ripping out his heart and all. I tried to put some into the last ark by having that scene where Law despite being tight on schedules decided to give Charlotte a few more moments on the deck as a thanks for befriending the crew and all she did to help reunite the crew. There was also Charlotte's response to it that didn't hold any hatred or other bad feelings in it. What I was trying to get with that was that they were both starting to accept each others in the smallest bits. Though I not too sure if this intention was clearly transferred to you readers via text. If not, this upcoming ark, albiet long, will be build on their relationship. It can't really avoided, the getting over the stolen heart topic, since they do live in closed and close quarters. So for all those waiting out more on LawxCharlotte, read on. I just really hope that I can portray Law's unique style of showcasing his affection well. Personally I am still unsure on how to do it.

\- As a heads up, this upcoming chapter may become long as it had developed while I was in the midst of writing it and now it's almost double it's original length. If you guys write, you might understand what I mean. Like when you write one thing and as you keep writing it turns into a giant mess of loops and backtracking and going to all sorts of other places before reaching the goal. Or is that just me? Haha... welp.

\- On a different note, I will be resuming school starting in September so I'll be busier in the upcoming times with packing and filling out school forms and everything else like catching up on the homework that I should have had already done. I knew this was coming so I did write a bit ahead so that I can (hopefully) keep up with the chapter/two weeks upload deadline. But I have yet to finish writing this ark since it got longer and one scene is really hard to write so I'm constantly adding new things into the upcoming chapters. Hopefully I can get the ark done before the next chapter is supposed to be up so there's none of those last minutes changes. This chapter was a clear example of that... I ended up writing four more pages of on sub interactions last night at like 1am... So I apologize for the wait, but I do hope you guys enjoy it~!

**As always R&amp;R I want to hear from you guys! Don't be shy, I don't bite! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello!**

**I was meaning to post this up yesterday, but my house has been out of power for the last two days due to a wind storm. IT SUCKED! I have learned how dependent civilization is with power and the such from it (People crowded malls to charge their phones and laptops...) Unfortunately, I wasn't one of them; no more outlets. Not to mention if there was every a rainy storm or any other natural disaster, my hometown would probably not survive. My work place was crazy; everyone was running around to keep things from going airbone. (since I was working outside that day.) I swear the phrase of the day was "I NEED A SANDBAG XYZ TENT IS ALMOST AIRBORNE!" I was sooo glad I was working inside a booth! (Some shelter away from all things flying) ANYWAY! Finally got power about last night around 8pm! Yay! Because of that, the chapter is now up! **

**Reviews:**

**Lucy Jacobs: **HOLY MOLLY! 60 degrees? x-x OMG, I could barely survive 30 degrees... how... just how... I'm like speechless. Here I thought 40 degrees would be like a sauna and then there's you going to a beach at 40 degrees. My... I don't know what to say... On a different note, the question of her heart will come back either at the end of this ark or in the next ark. There's a reason why he hasn't given her heart back though she is now apart of his crew. Haha... in my hands you say.. I'm not too sure what to make of it, yet. I'm still trying to figure out of the slave mark is wildly known. I know Tiger Fisher hid the mark by changing it to a sun, but Luffy also have no idea what the mark meant (But then again... he's Luffy...) Then there's also the fact that only Tenryuubito's slaves have the slave mark and slaves held by other nobles do not (since it's 'illegal' for them to have slaves if they're not a Tenryuubito) or that was how I interpreted the scene when all the auction buyers ran away when a marine was said to show up. I could be wrong... I'm not too sure.

**lucyknight13: **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THINKING SO! =D

**chibianimefan26:** I know what you mean, it does feel like a curse, but I'm not going to complain. It makes their life _soo_ much more interesting. Can you imagine if they go throughout the place and never get into anything. How boring would that be! Hehe, Law can not be intimidating in his birthday suit, less it's another type of intimidation I would say. (*ahem*) And your question of the remedial core will be answered below!

**Son Of Whitebeard: **Thanks? You know, sometimes I swear you're like from the future. I feel like your reviews also relate to the following chapter being updated each time and I'm like whoa, did I already post it and I get all tripped out. But I don't think that is possible... time travel... is it -suspicious-... I'm onto you~

* * *

Chapter 15.

Charlotte sat in the corner of a dingy one man cell, her anger seething out of her and infecting the place like an awful stench that never leaves. An aura that crawls throughout the space, clawing and attacking people until they could do nothing but shudder and huddle together on the other side of the station. That was how the two guardsman were like. Huddled and cowering on the other side of her cell, watching her with freaked eyes. It was a good thing that she was in a one man cell – well, not really a one man cell, it was slightly too large, but there was no one else here. Seems like the city of Zāles was full of good law-abiding citizen, which at the moment was a very good thing. Who knows what would have been the target of Charlotte's anger otherwise. Right now, it was the two guards pressed against the opposite wall, luckily out of her reach, but not far away enough for her to not glare daggers and death into them.

The two guards stared at each other, silently asking each other the same question they knew the other were thinking: why were we put on guard duty? They were so scared of her, but it made sense, she _was_ scary. The eyes silently going scenarios of their death freaked them out. It was such an eerie color of platinum. It made her eyes look dead and unloving. The black miasma of anger crawling across the walls of the corner where she sat weren't helping either.

When they came into work today, they were ecstatic. They finally caught a criminal. Not that they wanted bad guys to appear in their quaint little town. No, it just wasn't often when _they_ caught someone, especially after the marines made their home here too. So when they heard the news that they had caught a criminal, the two were happy that for once they weren't going to stare at some empty shell of a cell. But now, they wished that they had called in sick or perhaps – and Roger forbids – that she was never caught in the first place. Who knew that a thief would have such an intimidating stare? Was this how all criminals were like?

Charlotte couldn't even smile smugly at their fearful faces. She was too enraged. She hadn't done anything to warrant this arrest. Sure, she was a criminal. She wasn't exactly law-abiding and she knew that, but they couldn't just catch her because of that right? Besides, they had said something about a stealing something. A remedial core or something? She didn't know, and it didn't matter. What mattered was that they said she had _stolen_ something. As if Charlotte would go as low as to do something as easy as to _steal_ something; she was a hunter, not a petty thief. Thieving lacked action; you spent more effort trying to avoid people. Unnecessary effort. Especially when you can just barge through the front door, fight off the guys in your way then take what you want. This is why she was a hunter. She didn't have the patience for thieving and her bloodlust was just too strong to be sneaky.

And strong it had been since the moment she had been unfairly put into this cell.

_A male stood before the sitting and cuffed Charlotte. He was tall with a strong build and the eyes of someone with authority. One that was surprisingly able to stay that way as Charlotte glared back. He wasn't immune to it, that she could still tell, but he was good at schooling his fears to the back of his mind as he questioned the defiant thief chained to the table before him._

"_Where did you put the remedial core?" He bellowed, though his mouth was only a thin line bordering a scowl. His arms were crossed against his broad chest as he paced around the small table in the middle of the room. However his deadbolt eyes never left the culprit sitting in the middle room and her glare never left his._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She spat and his face twitched. It was an honest answer. She really had no idea what the guy was talking about. She came to this island not even two hours and she's been arrested for some crime she had no idea what about._

"_Don't play dumb with me." His eyes glinted warningly. But the warning didn't do anything to the girl. She had seen worse. Glares that actually promised hurt with them._

"_I'm not." She rested her head against her palm, but her eyes never left his frame._

"_I won't ask you again. Where is the remedial core?"_

"_Then I'll only answer you once—I don't know."_

"_Fine, if that's how you're going to play." He placed his palms against the table, towering over the smaller girl, in a sign of intimidation. It didn't hold any effect though. Charlotte had already read through the man. His authority was nothing but a false sense of superiority, and his larger frame only added to his ego and higher weight. But when it came down to skill and experience, Charlotte could tell from his soft hands that he had none. She could get out of here easily. Grab the wrist he had so blindly put within her reach, pull on it, and smash his face into the table. The police force wasn't anything compared to the criminals she's been hunting._

"_Huh? Sorry, what did you say?" Charlotte tilted her head up, meeting the angered look that flashed through her interrogator's eyes. She had forgotten to listen to the words he was saying; too concentrated on how unguarded the chief was._

"_You may think you're tough now. But let me tell you something, the cookie will always crumble, Cookie."_

_Cookie? Really? Man, did he need some new threats._

"_Bring it." She smirked, bloodlust flowing._

He never did get much information out of her. Quite the opposite really. Now Charlotte knew exactly what had happened. Last night a very important piece of equipment was stolen from the town—the remedial core. It had happened in the middle of the night and the only evidence they had was a recording of the badly lit room. The den den mushi had night vision which allowed it to record the thievery and the person who stole it. The thief was wearing the exact same outfit that Charlotte was currently wearing. Because of that one coincidence she was their number one suspect. There was no other and the case was basically declared closed when Charlotte couldn't provide an alibi for her whereabouts last night.

It wasn't so much that she couldn't than wouldn't. If she had, not only would she jeopardize the fact that the Heart Pirates were hiding on their island, she'll also have to tell them that she's been searching for her stolen heart.

It was an incredible feat in itself that the Heart Pirates were still roaming around the island undetected. Rike and her had thought their cover was blown the minute the police had surrounded them, calling for their arrest. But to their surprise, they completely ignored Rike as they moved in, only focusing on apprehending Charlotte. Which could have gone really bad for the Heart Pirates if she hadn't remember last minute that they were in disguise.

The only one thing that remained a mystery throughout this whole ideal to the hunter wasn't how they believed that they had the same thief when she _just_ brought the incriminating outfit, or how they didn't managed to notice the pirates lounging on their turf, or how they thought they could hold her, or even whatever a remedial core was. None of those things matter. They were insubstantial things.

The one mystery that ticked the hunter off was who the hell thought they could _frame _her. As a thief of all things.

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHARLOTTE'S BEEN ARRESTED!?" Penguin shouted, his loud voice drawing the attention of all those nearby, including the other mechanic and a certain white-haired technician.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rike shushed quickly, his hands flying to cover the loud man's mouth. Rike quickly scanned the area in cause their captain was nearby and had overhead. He shouldn't be. They were supposed to be scattered into smaller groups to not attract as much attention. Knowing their captain, he was probably holed up in some bookstore finding out about the latest medical knowledge.

"How do you expect us to be quiet when the beauty of our ship has been taken?!" Shachi retorted, hotly. His arms crossed across his chest and his legs shoulders width apart. The blushing look on his face broke the effect he had with the stance though.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK OF HER?!" Cole snapped his head towards the goofily smiling pirate, flabbergasted. Couldn't they tell that the so-called beauty was a witch? One that had gotten them all diced up by their captain. She was dangerous, very dangerous. Hadn't she already proved that to them several times over? Including now, two of their best mates were already smitten with her and she had barely been here for over a month!

"Of course! Haven't you seen her? That perfect body… soft and sculpted into perfection in every form. That fair skin free from any mark and always asking – tempting – to be marked…" he hummed shamelessly, "…by me."

"Sure, _Capette._" The girl could barely remember his name, much less ask him for such a _daring_ thing. She only gave him enough time in the day to recognize the type of hat he wore. Even his hat was above him.

That seemed to do the trick as he shot the mechanic another look that only got lost behind his thick shades. The frown was enough of an indicator for Cole though. He had managed to get through to the redhead. However, his glory days didn't last long as a fist landed on both his and Shachi's heads, knocking them out of their battle.

"There's more important matters here." Rike reminded to the two nursing the large bump on their heads. He turned to Cole. "I know you may not like her, so just think about what Captain would do if he finds out that we lost his newest member. And you!" He turned towards Shachi, who was looking at him expectantly waiting for him to stay something about him and the girl together in one sentence. "Let's go." He said instead, turning towards the jails, leaving behind a sadden Shachi.

"Hey!"

Penguin smiled at his best friend's angry cry before following the rest of the group. One thing was for sure, if they don't get Charlotte back, Law was not going to be quite pleased with them. Penguin swallowed thickly, hoping Law would never find out.

…

The two stared at each other cautiously, cold sweat coating their skin like a second layer. It had been hours and their prisoner's aura—if something as physical as that could be called an aura—hadn't decreased a bit. At all. Actually, it seemed to have grown throughout the day. It now covered half the cell and if it wasn't scaring them before, it was most definitely scaring them now. An aura shouldn't be as physical as this. It was an aura, a spiritual thing. Yet, for some unknown reasons, her anger seem to be so powerful that it had become physical. Encircling the area in complete blackness. One that made their lightness nights look white. _Why couldn't they had caught a regular human instead?_ They thought simultaneously.

She hadn't move either. Their prisoner had just sat in her corner, her legs outstretched along the length of the bench while her back rested against the adjourning wall. Her arms were crossed across her chest and her gaze focused on the wall opposite to her. Brows pointed down. It was a nice view of her overall nice body, but the effect had been long gone the moment her gaze hardened into a glare. Which just so happened to be the very first second she was cuffed—way before she was even put into this dingy cell.

The two sighed again. They needed a break. A distraction, something to get their minds off from the girl. They wouldn't even care if she kill them as soon as they did. At least that way, they wouldn't know their death was coming. But unless a distraction present themselves, their eyes will remained focus on the girl in fear that she would kill them with that bloodlust the moment they turned away. They would turn away themselves, but they couldn't. Fear had frozen them and they needed a push to get out of it.

So boy were they happy when four individuals popped their heads into the station. They didn't even question them when they said that they wanted to talk to the crazy lady. Maybe she would satisfy her bloodlust on them instead of him, no matter how bad it would look on their part as a police man. But hey, they didn't say it out loud so no one would know, right?

"Wow, aren't you bitter. Locked up for a few hours and you're already sulking." Charlotte snapped her head up at the voice, eyes locking with hazel ones. The owner of the voice immediately shrunk back at the full force of her miasma being directed at him. His sudden outburst only helped Charlotte find a target for her anger. "Whoa, are you mad." Despite the sarcastic remark, the male was next to the other policemen, pressed against the far wall. The other occupants, staring at him in understanding.

"Are you alright, Charlotte? Did they do anything to you?" Charlotte peered to the side, noticing a smaller boy with strawberry-blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. They seemed to be full of worry as they quickly scanned over her for any injuries. "Hey, what happened to the clothes you brought?" He muttered slowly, noticing how the yellow sari was now gone, leaving her in the black short crop top that she wore underneath it. It stopped right where her ribs ended, leaving her bare stomach for the world to see.

"You look familiar." She muttered slowly as if she had just woken up from a deep slumber. Her platinum eyes glancing over the four including the one pressed against the far wall. Two of them seem to be staring at her exposed belly lovingly, one was shivering in fear on the far wall and the other studying her body for any wounds. She couldn't put it, but they looked really familiar. Three of them wore hats, the last one wore a hood, and they all sprouted funny looking moustaches. "Who are you guys?"

The four deadpanned. She wasn't serious was she? Sure they wore disguises, but she had seen them dressed up in their disguises before they parted ways. Even if she did, they still all adorned their signature hats. Hell, even Penguin's hat said his name blaringly large. Was she kid—No, she was serious.

"It's us!" Penguin said urgently in a hushed voice while Shachi turned back to glance at the shaken up guards. Cole was trying to distract them using their common fear as a common ground. He was nodding with them about the overly strong aura around the girl. It had faded slightly, but it wasn't completely gone. "Rike, Cole, Shachi and I!" He added when Charlotte just stared at them with blank faces. "From the Heart Pirates..?"

"Don't look like them." No recognition. Not even a spark of it.

"We're in disguises!" They were gambling now. Saying everything in hopes that no one would overhear them. "I was just with you, moments ago!" Rike started, putting his hood on his head like he was wearing earlier when they were shopping together.

"Rike!" Charlotte beamed and the dark aura around her dissipating quickly. She tugged on the medic's arm, pulling him a few bars away from the other two. Leaning in, she kept her eyes trained on the other two figures as she whispered, very seriously, "Who are they?"

"YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!" They shouted back, obviously hearing the not so subtle whisper.

"Are you friends with the criminal?" The four pirate froze at the sudden intrusion of noise. It was one of the guards, his voice surprisingly holding together despite his shaken state. Though it could just be from the fact that the dark aura was gone. He wasn't shaking as much anymore. Instead his dark eyes seem to carry a sense of justice in them as he strolled up towards them, his partner slowly joining him as well.

"You idiots! You were too loud!" Cole hissed as he slowly backed away from the two. This was it. They were going to get caught too and then the marines would be called in. They were _so_ screwed. It wasn't the marines that they were worried about. Marines weren't a big deal, unless there was a high ranking officer. What worried the four was their captain. He is definitely not going to be happy with five of his members being thrown into jail.

"They're not. I don't know these people." The pirates turned their heads to the person behind bars. She was sitting leisurely on the prison bench, making it look as if it was some kind of comfortable sofa. Her body language screamed of ease and comfort as she lounged on the thing, but her eyes held a different story. They were steeled as she glared at the four people. They were now staring at her as if she was a savior thrown from heaven despite sitting behind bars and the hostility radiating from her.

"Oh, phew. For a moment there we would have to throw you guys in jail too." The two laughed, their sense of apprehension completely gone. "You wouldn't want that. She'd probably kill you if you were in there."

The pirates exchange glances quickly before joining in their laughter with a nervous one of their own.

"Anyway, just stay here, Charlotte." Her eye twitched at the command, her mouth already opening to retaliate, but Penguin was faster. "Leave it to us. We'll get you out of here."

"It may take slightly longer. We're going to try to follow the law on this one first to avoid any unnecessary attention." Rikes explained immediately after. Not missing a beat.

Despite having their back towards her in a faux sense of distance and lack of acknowledgement, they seemed to all carry a heavy weight on their voice as they spoke – her weight. The weight of the responsibility for her safety.

It was a strange feeling. This feeling that she could lay back and trust in people. It was a rare feeling for the girl who lived most of her life by herself, never really trusting anyone. She was a solo fighter since the moment she walked into the ring and till now. Always and only trusting in herself and doubting everything and everyone else. Who knows what someone else wants? Who knows how they work? What if they randomly decide to betray her? There was just too many things unknown. She couldn't read a person's thoughts as she could a person's fighting capabilities. It just didn't work that way. Life didn't. Everyone was doing their own things for their own reasons. Trust and dependence would only get you killed in her world. "I don't need you—"

"Do we have a choice? If we don't, Captain would skin us." Cole spoke. His voice sounding more ready than he was. Probably. She didn't know, she couldn't see his face from this spot, but she could guess. He was probably sweating bullets with a fearful face.

"He means to say, because you're part of the crew." Shachi translated after smacking the man on the head.

"You can think of it as us paying back the debt from the last island." Cole suggested with a shrug. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had gotten closer to the huntress. Well, a closer understanding of her, not that he'd tell her. Ever since their little squabble on Muses Island, he had gotten a better understanding of her. There was a lot to learn about someone when you cross weapons with them. For Cole, it was the twisted look on her face when he stabbed her. Never had he seen anyone look so… bitter than Charlotte was at that very moment. Never had he seen anyone blame themselves for being stabbed. It was almost as if she knew that it would happen. Then from that moment on, Charlotte was a tad bit more distant—more cautious in case she ended on the wrong side of the blade again. She could deny it all she wanted to, but he could never forget that look. Charlotte's face was almost more honest than she was. She couldn't have felt betrayed if she never thought of them as on the same side. "Paying back a debt makes it easier for you to accept, right?"

"…"

"Just wait here. We'll get you out." That was it and the four left, bidding goodbye to the gracious guards.

Charlotte sat back down on her bench, unsure when she had even gotten so close to the bars again. Confusion flooded through her mind as she tried to understand what just happened. Wait. Did they just said that they'd just tell her to sit tight?

…

"Captain, do you really think it's going to snow?" Bepo questioned, happily. He hadn't seen snow ever since they left their home sea, the North Blue.

"Who knows," Law replied simply. It would be rather interesting if it did. Though what interested him more was the information in the medical books he was busily reading. There were several new illnesses that he had never heard of along with several new medical discoveries. The one that interested him the most was the one that seemed to be constantly mentioned in almost all of the newer diseases. Listed as one of their antidotes for almost all of the newer diseases was this thing called 'Remedial Core'.

There it was again. _Remedial Core. _This was the sixth illness that listed it as a cure. "What is this listed here?" Law questioned the bookkeeper, pointing to the words two words that seemed to appear everywhere.

"Ah, that!" He stared at the words happily as if there could have been nothing better in the world. "That's Zāles' greatest treasure." That explained why he was so happy; it was the city's pride. "It is used every winter season," he added in for a fact. The island only had two seasons every year: summer and winter. "It cures every ailment that comes when The Change happens. It's amazing, y'know."

"The Change?"

"Yes .When the island whether abruptly changes from summer to winter. Due to its sudden nature, it brings forth a lot of strange diseases, but the remedial core cures everything."

Law's eyes narrowed. His crew wasn't prepared for a harsh winter. Especially one that brings strange and never seen before illnesses. The illness wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for the lack of information on it. Since the remedial core could just provide a miracle in just minutes, there was never any research into understanding what it was that they were infected with. They just needed to rely on their miracle drug, and exploit it they did. There wasn't even a single useful fact about any of the six diseases that plagued the island. All that was written was the disease name and the one cure. Law scowled.

"It's been almost four years now, and I don't know how it does it. The remedial core could analyze whatever the winter's poison and develop a cure for it within minutes of snow." The man continued speaking, though at this point, he was just talking to himself, listening to the sound of his own voice. Law had already grown tired of the topic. "It's truly amazing. We don't worry about anything now. You might as well leave the books you have there…" He gestured to the piles of book in Bepo's hands. "…on the shelves. They're completely useless now."

Law nodded once only to let the bookkeeper know that he had heard him while he kept his eyes trained on the book in his own hand. The encyclopedia of ailments cured by the remedial core.

"Captain?" Bepo questioned as he watched him put the encylopedia back on the shelf much to the shock of the bookkeeper. He had meant the other books in Bepo's hand not the one in Law's.

"We'll take these." Law answered shortly before tossing a small sack of beri on the counter, completely ignoring the store clerk's advice on the books. It was really the other way around. What use could a book that relies on two repetitive words to solve all their problems bring him?

There was no such thing as a universal cure.

His profession as a doctor was proof of that.

…

"Since there's a stable courthouse in this town it's likely that Charlotte would be trialed before anything happens." Rike started. How he knew the town had a courthouse was beyond the other pirates who just stared at him curiously. There weren't a lot of places with a stable courthouses, especially not one with a marine base on it. Usually any or all criminals would be handed to the marines to be taken to HQ where the judges there would determine their ultimate fate if they weren't judged by the marine's absolute justice already. Yet for unknown reasons, the justice system in this town seemed to avoid using the marines stationed here as much as possible. Going as far as to capture a thief, no matter how petty or large, without even informing the marine base of anything. "We can use that to our advantage. If we can find a lawyer to defend her…"

"Problem solved. We just need to find a lawyer then." Cole stated easily as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"Easier said than done. We don't even know if this town has any lawyers." Penguin commented as he strolled easily past the relaxed male.

"They should if they have their own court." Rike reminded. Whether or not the town had lawyers weren't the problem. The problem was how were they going to find one and would they want to represent her?

"I still can't believe she didn't recognize us. What kind of blind dolt is she?" Cole muttered, changing topic, after a while of silence. He hadn't known when it had started, but it did by the time he had spoken. He opened his eyes slowly when the silenced continued. Was he left behind…? His gaze fell on the three pirates huddled together by the burning sands. What were they doing just squatting there mumbling in secrecy?

"You're still thinking about that?" One of them snapped their head towards the still standing technician before adding. "Stop complaining and help us figure out where we can find a lawyer!" They weren't trackers or hunters. They had not even the faintest idea where to start.

Maybe they could call Bepo to help them.

Then again the furry animal wouldn't function properly under this heat.

Not to mention, he was probably with Law and they couldn't risk that.

Also, could he _smell_ a lawyer?

"What are you all staring at?" A groggy and exhausted voice asked around his tongue tiredly. He was sweating bullets. He didn't even have to lift his head towards his friends underneath this heat, choosing to lift his eyes towards the four squatting in the middle of the road beside his head.

"We're not looking at anything, Bepo. We're trying to figure out where we can get Charlotte a lawyer." Shachi responded without a second hesitation, a slight scolding tone in his voice for his nakama interrupting his flow of thoughts.

Then in a split second, "BEPO?!" They all but shouted, jerking their head to their roasting comrade. They had no idea how they didn't notice the large and sweating mammal worming his way towards them. Wait, if Bepo was here, then what about…

"And why would Miss Charlotte require a lawyer, Shachi-ya?" The four froze, ignoring the incessant apology from the large bear. They knew who that voice belonged to. Law. Their captain. The one who didn't like delays or disruptions of any kind. And this uncalculated part of their plans most definitely a disruption.

The other males but the named one quickly shrunk back, leaving Shachi to face the wrath of their captain on his own. Shachi's face paled greatly, his red hair seemed vibrant next to his stark white face. Swallowing thickly, Shachi tried to create a coherent sentence or maybe an excuse for what the situation at hand, but nothing would come out. He was drawing a blank, not because he couldn't formulate any excuses. His mind was filling to the brim with extravagant excuses and tales of how this was not his fault, but he couldn't voice them.

"_Shachi-ya."_

…

The courtroom was packed full of individuals, all bustling and gossiping about the recent news of the case, though there weren't much news out there besides the fact that the remedial core had been stolen. Yet that fact alone had brought the whole town into a room too small to hold all of them. People piled out in masses around the doors and others peaked in through the windows, trying to get a glimpse at the case hearing as if they didn't have anything better to do. There was so much people that Charlotte almost didn't make it to her own trial on time, barely able to squish in past the rows of people eager to see her and her fate.

Charlotte was guided down the aisle, past the seated rows of people, between the two guards from earlier. Unlike before, they didn't seem to shiver at her presence as they walked down next to the cuffed girl. It could be the cuffs. It gave them the false sense of security that she couldn't do anything. But they could never be more wrong. The cuffs weren't seastone, they were regular, and as much as Charlotte didn't have the strength to break them, she could easily kill with her hands bounded together. All she needed was to loop the chain around their necks. Luckily, Charlotte had no intentions on ending the two now basking in the glory of 'handling' a criminal, even if it was just to the defense table.

Charlotte quirked a brow when she saw what she didn't think she would see. There already standing by the defense table was a round balding man with thin framed glasses and dressed in the best suit his money could buy him. It was the ugliest suit Charlotte had ever seen and she had once lived with vagrants.

"Who are you?" She whispered as she came to stand next to him. Closer up now, Charlotte could see the amount of sweat rolling down his face. It was like a blanket, covering him in a layer of nervous wreckage that made the glasses on his face constantly slip off the bridge of his nose only to be caught by the bulbous tip. His hair was a mess and his half-assed suit was already soaking wet and the case hadn't even started.

"Ralph. Your defense lawyer, ingrate."

A ticked appeared on Charlotte, but she bit her tongue for once and jutted a thumb back towards the other table, the prosecution side. "I don't remember hiring a lawyer. Are you sure you're not supposed to be on that side?" Certainly the state, if Zāles even had enough power to be called that, wouldn't have gotten her a lawyer who already hated her. Not to mention, he didn't seem all that skillful given how nervous he felt and the trial hadn't even begun.

"No, I'm your defense lawyer." He repeated though he couldn't mask any of the regret in his voice.

"I didn't hire a—"

"We are gathered here today for the case of the stolen remedial core." Judge Horthworne announced, capturing Charlotte's attention as she spun around.

She almost burst into laughter at the sight of the judge. He was tiny! He looked to be three feet tall and completely skin and bone. Charlotte even doubt the man could lift the gavel on the podium, much less get up onto his elevated seat. She was proven wrong when he lifted the hammer and clocked it three times against the mahogany stump that sliced through the noisy crowd, silencing them in moments.

"The defendant is… uh… what is your name, Dearie?" The Judge questioned, leaning over the podium to smile gently at Charlotte.

Charlotte blanched. Had they really not know just who they had arrested? "Charlotte."

"The defendant is Charlotte… Charlotte…" His face knotted together again and he jerked towards the side, leaning over the podium once again to speak to the defendant. "And you're last name, Charlotte Dear."

"Charlotte." She repeated with finality. "Just Charlotte."

"Yes," He nodded, suddenly sounding wiser than he had been moments prior. He stroked his imaginary beard as he spoke. "The defendant is Charlotte Just Charlotte."

"Your Honour…" The court reporter muttered quietly, but loud enough to grab the Judge's attention. "I believe her name is just Charlotte. She has no last name."

"Don't be silly, Dearie. Everyone has a last name. Hers is 'Just Charlotte'." The Judge laughed heartily, gesturing to a sober Charlotte with his open palm. His laughter died away when he noticed the stern look in Charlotte's eyes and within moments he had slapped the podium with unknown strength as he shouted with bugged eyes. "IT'S NOT YOUR LAST NAME?!"

Charlotte nodded once.

"Ah… I think I may need a recess… this is too shocking." He muttered, laying a limp and boney arm over his forehead as he lolled back into his chair. His face a look of utter defeat.

"But Your Honour we haven't even started, yet!" The court reporter, a young girl with a red bob that reminded Charlotte of a bowl, grunted as she pulled the gavel back with all her might. If he bangs that gavel then recess would really begin. She looked like she was having a really hard time. "We need to know… where she put… the remedial core… first!" She grunted between pants.

"Ah, yes. The remedial core." The Judge sprang back instantly, causing the reporter to fall backwards into a wall from the sheer force she had been applying. He seem to have regained his vigor as he stared at Charlotte, pointedly. "Where did you put the remedial core? Can you give it back? We need it soon. You can take it afterwards."

"YOUR HONOUR!"

"Oh right," He laughed while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "We still need it."

Charlotte wasn't the only one who was looking at the judge as if he had a few screws loose. What was wrong with the guy? Didn't he know what was going on? Every townsperson seem to know. The air around them were tense as if this case was their telltale of their fate; their determinants of life. It probably was if they were planning on using the core to provide a vaccine for everyone.

"You can have it." Charlotte's word had drawn a silence across the whole courtroom for a moment before it seemed like a soundproof wall had shattered and all sounds resonated inside the courthouse. "You can have it." She repeated with a shrug. "I don't know what this remedial core is and I don't have any need for it. So you can have it."

"I don't have it though." She stated when a pair of hands were held towards her as if waiting for her to just drop the thing. Her words silenced the growing noise again, only for the silence to shatter moments after. This time they didn't sound as so happy or forgiving. They sounded angry with their cuss words and name calling that spilled from their mouths like waterfall. Their words didn't hold much weight for the defendant, but it was getting quite annoying. "I DON'T HAVE IT BECAUSE IT BECAUSE I NEVER TOOK IT!" She snapped and the crowd quieted.

A hand on her shoulder brought her back. She almost reeled and flipped the man over in her blinded anger if her eyes hadn't caught sight of the strangely stern face on her lawyer's face. He seemed to be much better now. A lot more confident too. Maybe she could actually win this case without skirting the law.

"Just turn yourself in." Ralph said or that was what he wanted to say. The words never quite made it out, getting caught in his throat as he made the mistake to look in the audience where a certain spotted hat was peeking over the heads of people. He swallowed thickly and instead said, "Ignore them. You can't let them get under your skin." Oh, how he wished he could take his own advice. It was always much easier to give it than to follow it yourself. Though he doubt anyone could with those grey eyes.

Charlotte didn't respond immediately after the advice. She wasn't used to getting advice from others. People usually didn't care for her and she didn't mind that. She lived life on her own, forced to take everything head on and that was fine with her. What she didn't want was false hope granted by someone who believes that they know better than her. "You better not disappoint…" She paused, putting a hand on his shoulder now. "For your sake."

Ralph swallowed thickly again feeling like he was almost choking as he did so. What were wrong with people these days? First, he gets asked to do the impossible, then his life gets threatened when he denies to help, and now his defendant was doing the same thing. Didn't they know he was a just a last-rate lawyer and they were asking for the impossible!? And this was _the_ case of the remedial core they're talking about. There was just no way for him to win. The remedial was everything to these people. Him too.

"The prosecution would like to call on the first witness." The prosecutor, a tall and lanky young gentleman with a monocle and zero hair of any kind, stated while the rest of the court stared at him with a brow raised. There was a witness? "Security Den Den Mushi: Night Mode."

"Eh? You want to call a den den mushi to the stand?"

"Yes, this den den mushi is the only one to have witness the crime. I am positive that it could identify the thief."

"A den den mushi?!" Penguin muttered in the background. He and the rest of the Heart Pirates had snuck into the courtroom. That was no good. If it did have any video of Charlotte then skirting the law would be their only option left. "We thought we could have done this without revealing ourselves."

"Just wait." Law ordered calmly.

"Very well, bring it up."

And thus the snail was placed on the podium before a small microphone while the rest of the court waited in suspense for the snail to speak. They waited, and waited, and waited. Their suspenseful glares losing their vigor with every moment of silence as they waited for the snail to open its mouth or eyes. Anything. Suddenly, from the opening that was too small from any one to see came a bubble. One that grew slightly then shrank away with each breath.

It was _sleeping._

"Your Honour," Ralph started, breaking the deadpanned silence. "What kind of farce is this? This security den den mushi, as cute as it is, is not a viable witness if it cannot even speak to us of what happened that night. It's a night den den mushi and it is currently day. It won't be awake for a long while and who's to say that it can even talk then. As much as we like to stare at it, we simply do not have the luxury to. We are on a schedule and we cannot risk such a time risk. Need I remind you that The Change comes tomorrow?"

Charlotte grinned behind the scarf around her neck. This guy wasn't half bad. She wasn't the only one who had approved of Ralph's little speech just now. The Heart Pirates were also sprouting subtle smug smiles. They may just be able to get out of this after all.

"That is very true." Judge Horthworne nodded, stroking his imaginary beard again in ponder as he hummed slightly. "Please send the security den den mushi back to its post. Prosecutor, and bring forth your next witness."

"Very well." He gestured to his first chair to remove the den den mushi before straightening his tie and clearing his throat. Charlotte arched a brow when the prosecution turned towards her with one open palm. In a swiping motion, he gestured to the stand. "I call Defendant Charlotte to the stand."

Charlotte frowned at the instruction, but strolled over with purpose and poise, her red scarf fluttering behind her, catching the wide-eyed Ralph's attention.

"Charlotte, do you promise to speak the truth and only the truth?" Judge Horthworne questioned, glancing over his arm towards her.

Charlotte scowled slightly back at him. Once again hating the height difference. This wasn't fair. He was shorter than her. He was tiny yet he was taller than her right now as they stand next to each other. Just because his stand is higher. "I'm no thief." Let's not forget the insult they gave her for thinking that she was a thief. She wasn't someone who ran away from action once she gets what she wants. No, Charlotte cuts down anyone in her path. Anyone who dares to threaten her will suffer at her hand and she will honour each threat.

"You need to say 'Yes, I promise' or 'No'. But if you say 'No' we cannot proceed with the trial…" Judge Horthworne stopped when Charlotte shot him a look. She didn't care what she had to said, she already said it and she was not going to repeat herself. "Then… I'll take that as a 'yes'. You may, uh, begin." He coughed into his hand, clearing his throat, and tried to pretend he hadn't seen that hidden lining promising something he hope was never going to happen.

"Did you steal the remedial core?" The prosecutor asked in an all-knowing voice as if he had already won despite just starting his examination. He would too if Charlotte confessed. She had just promised to speak the truth and only the truth which meant that she cannot li—

"No."

The prosecutor turned and his face dropped as it met Charlotte. There was an uncharacteristically serious look on her face. The type that was unnerving. "You must speak the truth…" He reminded sounding a lot less smug now than he was moments ago. His confidence continued to dissipate when Charlotte's glare concentrated on him.

"I am." She finally stated. Charlotte grinned inwardly at the man's face.

"Guilty until proven innocent, huh?" Cole muttered when Harold the prosecutor regained his composure and called for exhibit A. Whatever that is. This trial was becoming less so of a legitimate trial with every waking moment. Not that these criminals had ever been caught and put into trial to know how a regular one was supposed to run. Though they had a good guess that this wasn't it. It was too… all over the place with no real evidence of anything.

"Here," Harold started, gesturing to the large screen he had rolled into the courtroom along with the security den den mushi from earlier.

"I thought we already established that your witness is incompetent." Judge Horthworne interrupted instead of Ralph which caused Charlotte to send the man a pointed stare. Shouldn't Ralph be the one who had caught and stopped it, not the judge? Ralph was supposed to be her defense attorney, though he seemed more like a clown now. He looked completely out of it. His face was pasty white and his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as cold beads of sweat ran down his pale face again. Man, this man's confidence reminded Charlotte of Baako's eccentric personalities.

_What's going on with him? _Charlotte questioned, biting the inside of her cheek. The look on Ralph's face was putting a bad feeling in Charlotte's stomach. Especially the way that he looked at her with those saucer eyes of his.

"He's not a witness… uh, not anymore at least. Right now, he's evidence." Harold explained as if it was normal for witness to interchange with evidence. Harold took a big breath and continued when a number of raised brows greeted his statement. "We induced night time for the den den mushi and will be viewing his recording of the night before."

An eerie silence filled the courtroom after that. Law's eyes narrowed. If they had such strong evidence in the first place, then why bother with this trial? They could just easily throw her in jail and lock her up. Problems solved. So why were they going through all the trouble to arrange a trial for someone who they already caught doing the act. Especially given their time crunch with The Change.

Suspenseful silence turned into dumbfounded one as the video played, revealing the night of the incident through the eyes of a security den den mushi. People would thought the screen made everything look larger given the tiny size of the snails. But everything looked normal though they should have known that seeing as how many times they've watched the news broadcasted via den den mushi. Still that was nothing compared to what they saw through those den den mushi's eyes.

No one made a noise or movement or even breathed as the court tried to wrap their minds over what it was that they just saw. They had thought that the cause would be over given that there was such an evidence. One that had Charlotte caught dead in the middle of the act that she said she would never do. The act that she said she was above doing. Thieving was just below hunting. Yet their thoughts just froze as they watched with fainted breathes and peeled. But it was hard, challenging, even given just how much information was brought into light by that video. Which for sure included exactly why this trial was being held.

"As you can plainly see—"

"See what?" Judge Horthworne interrupted again, sounding less pleased than before. "Its pitch blank." He wasn't wrong.

When they said that the town of Zāles didn't use any sources of light during the night. They really meant that they use _zero_ sources of light that wasn't natural. The whole recording was made in the dark where nothing of use could have possibly been recorded. The video might had been more useful if there had even been the tiniest bit of light to allow for the bug's night vision to kick in, but there was no artificial light of any kind. The only place with light was the hole in the wall where moonlight struck the platform where the remedial core stood. The video only showed that one illuminated spot. That was it. There was nothing else of use. Not even one shot of the thief that stole the item.

"Your Honour, if you please look more closely, you'll see that there is something else in the dark." Harold said as he froze the recording on the moment something went to snatch the core. "See here, this yellow blur is the same yellow as the sari that the defendant was found wearing." Harold gave Charlotte another smug look. "Next time you decide to steal something, try not to wear the same incriminating clothes afterwards." He advised as if he had been a successful and skilled thief.

Charlotte lowered her glare but lifted her head at the comment. _I just brought that sari, you dolt. You found me outside of a clothing store. I had that yellow sari for all but ten minutes._ She doubt that the prosecutor would have cared if she had said anything though. He did twist the events to better suit his case and she didn't feel like fixing them verbally would do anything. The pretentious man seemed far too consumed by his first trial than the actual proceedings.

Law quirked a brow, frowning slightly at the news. This court case was even more of a waste of time then he imagined. All of this – this farce of a trial – was based on the sole fact that she was wearing a yellow piece of fabric that looked like what the thief was wearing. This is ridiculous! There had to be a maximum of strings one can grasp before they run out of them. Apparently not.

"Based on the structure of the room and what we have of the recording, we have built a simulation of how we believe the defendant stole the remedial core." Harold announced and pressed another button and the screen changed into a stick figure of Charlotte and a crappy square room. The simulation started in a series of simple and complex animation of the stick figure doing all sorts of things. The courtroom were all in awe at the supposed movements whereas the criminals in the room were all speechless at the so called "path of thievery". It was just too much! Everything was a far too exaggerated "guess" of what should have happened. Even Charlotte who had had admitted to being a little more front-frontal thought that the simulation was too much.

"Do you deny that this is the path that you took in stealing the remedial core? I would like to remind you that you are under oath." Harold said, glancing to Charlotte from the corner of his eyes. A subtle smirk was on his face as he noticed the frozen expression on Charlotte's face.

The question barely registered in the shocked individual's mind, but it was enough to shatter her frozen state. Immediately, she did the same thing to the rest of the audience via slamming her hands down on the podium and getting to her feet. "OF COURSE NOT! ARE YOU INSANE?" Charlotte shouted. "Do I look like I have six arms?! Just who do you think I am? A monster?" Sure, she was a criminal known for killing people and she doesn't exactly care if someone dies by at her hands, but this was just too much. She wasn't a killing machine, she had some brains in her that told her what needs to be done by the fastest way possible. That was how she always worked. She'll get straight to the point as soon as the opportunity present itself. That meant that she wasn't going to followed some messed up simulation that went around in circles and loops and all sorts of irrelevant places just to grab the remedial core.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE!"

"Excuse me?!" Charlotte clenched her fist against the podium, her nails digging into the wood of the podium. Charlotte had spent the day first insulted by these townspeople and then held in their little jail cell and now the trial that questions her integrity. She had been more than compromising today and they're calling her a monster? Do they know that if this was to normally happened, she wouldn't have let herself got caught. She would have silenced all those policemen from the start. But she didn't, she had showed mercy to them just because the Heart Pirates were with her and she had to be on good terms with them. Which lead to this. "I'm here because you _accused_ me of stealing this remedial core thing and I am here to let you know I did not steal it. I don't even know what it is!" They have not yet seen a monster. But if this farce continued any longer then they will. Charlotte was not a very patient person. She was explosive and it was a hell of a guess how she had managed to stay cool this whole time.

"Don't know what it is? HA! The remedial core is the only thing of importance in this town. Every year, when The Change, happens, the island is plagued with some new kind of disease and the remedial core, the thing you stole, will have the cure for it." Harold exclaimed, all composure and such gone.

"What?" Charlotte deadpanned. She wasn't exactly expecting that kind of a response from the monkey man and it took her a moment to recover. Her mind slowly processing over the shock that the prosecutor had given her with all that information. "If you had something as valuable as that then why didn't you put it somewhere safer than sitting out in the open?!"

"..."

"What did she just say?"

"Had she really just gave us an advice?"

The audience stared at the girl in wonder. Then slowly, murmurs crept across the courtroom until little side conversations merged together sounding much like a loud herd of buzzing bees. She didn't meant help them. She only wanted to scold them, but the words that slipped out of her mouth, they had logic to it. It was a good point and why they had never thought of it before was beyond them. It just made _sense_. Yet, they hadn't thought of it beforehand. More importantly, would the thief actually be giving them advice? So was this a sign of good faith from the defendant that they had been trampling on ever since the beginning of this trial?

"Are these townspeople stupid?" Shachi whispered to the mechanic beside him and the two of them started snickering at the townsfolks' lack of common sense.

"Uh…I-If we had done that, would that had stopped you from stealing it?" Harold asked, also baffled at the 'shocking' advice.

"No," Charlotte huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned against the seat.

"Oi, oi, why isn't Ralph stopping her?" Shachi whispered as Charlotte continued on, speaking of her skills that would have allowed to penetrate into their system and steal the remedial core with ease. The words coming out of her mouth weren't going to help sway the audience into believing that she didn't steal from them. They're more likely to think that she stole it now with her telling them how capable she was at it.

"Are you not going to say anything Ralph?" Judge Horthworne questioned, quirking a brow towards the silent defense attorney.

It was then that Charlotte remembered her defense attorney. Or the fact that she had one and she was sitting in the middle of a trial. Her trial. Gathered herself, she shot a look towards Ralph, blaming him for not stopping her. He should have done something to stop her. But he hadn't. Actually, he hadn't said much of anything since Charlotte had took the stand.

"Ralph? Are you okay?" He didn't look that well. His skin was clammy and as white as his wide eyes. His mouth was agape and trembling ever so slightly. He looked utterly terrified. But why?

"Y-you're… you're C-Charlotte…" Ralph stated while everyone glanced at him curiously. They had established that fact a long time ago. Was he really that far behind?

Charlotte didn't share in their curiosity though. Instead, she tucked her chin into the red of her scarf, a sick feeling in her gut as she could guess what was going to come out of her so-called defense lawyer's trembling mouth next. A smirk flittered across her face, behind the scarf, as she was proven correct with the attorney opened his mouth again.

"You're… you're 'B-Bloody Boa' Charlotte. The bounty hunter best known for always getting the job done. No matter the cost." Ralph exclaimed shakily. He looked like he was in a trance as he continued to divulge information that they had all yet to known. "Those skills... you said… you… can actually do them… and more. You've killed before! Mercilessly! You're merciless! Murderer! Mur—" Ralph shushed, hiding behind the table he once shared with the criminal. His eyes wide and body rooted to the spot in fear by the silencing glare from the hunter. The look held one warning: speak and die. But the warning seem to hold the opposite effect.

The lawyer balled his calmly hands, tired of the constant fear for his life he was getting recently. Not to mention the lack of gratitude as he _did _what they wanted. Gathering as much courage as he could, He opened his mouth again despite Charlotte's warning. This time it wasn't just about Charlotte. His next words had even the Heart Pirates tensing and regretting even getting the lawyer in an attempt to _follow_ the law.

Law was fast on the uptake, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Ralph cracked. His demise already planned. Law had gave him a fair warning, basically telling him that if he had failed in his job, then he would have a price to pay. So, as a lawyer, Ralph should have understood the consequences of their terms. If he wanted to live, then he would just have to do as he was told. Seems like such a simple task was too much for the poor boy who wanted to play hero.

"She did it! She stole the remedial core! She has accomplices too. They forced me to defend her! I want marine protection and I can tell you who!" _What?! _"Trafalgar Law! She was hunting the supernova last. She probably got them to help her."

The Heart Pirates tensed at the mention of their captain. No one knew that they were on the island yet and Charlotte's affiliation to them hadn't been made public, so they only know her as the one hunting down a supernova. But with this declaration, who knows that people's crazy minds and overactive imagination could lead to. Would someone come up with the truth?

Charlotte's eyes flashed at the insult. Her asking her target for help? That was just absolute blasphemy. Charlotte doesn't _ask_ for help. Charlotte was a solo hunter. She did everything by herself and relied on no one but herself.

"_We'll get you out."_

Instantly, platinum eyes scanned over the crowd, ignoring their shock faces as she hunted for the one thing she hoped she wouldn't find. And there it was. The hat that said it all. The hat that insulted her. The hat now had another reason for pissing her off now. Not only did it insulted her. It reminded her of a certain someone and her certain situation because of that certain someone—Law. Law was here. _Law had got her help._

Grinding her teeth together, the huntress slammed her hands on the podium once more, scaring everyone while demanding their attention. "I am no thief! Nor do I need assistance from my target! Just who do you think I am?" Charlotte declared, her voice booming. She shot a glare towards the crowd, silencing them, before her gaze turned on little Ralph, freezing him all over. It didn't help when her anger clouded her vision, until all she could see was Ralph. "I am a hunter. I _hunt._"

Needless to say, the trial went to hell after that. Not that it was going very well in the first place. Chaos erupted and even without the judge's declaration, everyone else had already decided her sentence and were waiting for the judge's power to make their thoughts reality. So it wasn't much of a shock when Charlotte was called to attention at the center of the room, alone—Ralph already in 'protective custody'—awaiting her judgement.

Charlotte closed her eyes, her face a sign of silent acknowledgement as the fateful words escaped the judge's lips. It was to be expected after all.

"Guilty."

* * *

**As always, REVIEWWW! I LOVE READING THEM! They really make my day, especially when you tell me how you feel about it! I swear it puts a smile on my day if you don't believe me! **

**School resumes for me in about a week. Hopefully, it won't affect my updating schedules for the stories too much. I'm going to try to stick with the two weeks update schedule like I am doing now. If it doesn't work, I'll see what I can do to get around it and let you guys know!**

**-Airi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

**So I thought I posted this up yesterday night, but I guess I was too tired to realize that it never got posted. Weird huh. Anyway... I wanted to post this earlier so you guys have something to read and since I was afraid that I wouldn't have time to later given that school just started and I had to fly into my new home and set things up. ... though I guess that plan kinda of failed when it didn't get uploaded for some unknown reason. Sorry about that. Hopefully it'll go through this time. **

**What I wanted to let you guys know is that since school is starting and things had been getting hectic with moving out and school, my free time will be less now than before. Right now, I'm still trying to get everything at my house all set up. I'm not fully unpacked yet and when I originally was going to post this, I had been running on 7 hours of sleep in the past three days.. which probably explained why I didn't notice that the chapter didn't get posted. ****Anywayyy, with way things are right now, I haven't been able to write or pick up the laptop really. Yesterday was the first day I've used my laptop in the past like week... scary right... well not really if you don't use the computer, unlike me who constantly need it... MY POINT IS Missing Piece  might be having slower updates. HOPEFULLY NOT. Since things are bound to settle down once most of the house things gets sorted out and I'm caught up on my things to do. I can't say so for sure, I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time in case.**

**P.s. I apologize if you catch any grammar/syntax errors. I proof read this last-uh, a few nights ago now at 2:20am on my phone. Not the best idea, but what can I say...?**

**As always. Enjoy. Read. Fave. Follow. Review. **

**I love you all!**

* * *

Chapter 16.

"What were you doing?" Law scolded towards the girl behind bars. "No, what were you thinking?" He corrected himself, trying to hold in his anger. This was an even bigger setback now. It proved to be a hard task when the jailed girl didn't seem to pay him much attention or even care about the state that she is in.

"I should be asking you that! A lawyer?" Charlotte bit back her eyes once again challenging his.

"We were trying to help!" Rike exclaimed. "Remember I told you to leave it to us."

"Good that did." She grumbled, shooting her glare to the side. Ralph really wasn't the best choice. He had cost them their disguise. "We played it your way. Now stop trying to help. I don't need any." She shot Law a glance at the last phrase trying to determine if he was done with interfering with her life. "You should leave. The guards are going to be backs soon and we don't know each other." Her defiance towards help had help swayed the audience's attention from the Heart Pirates.

"We'll go." Charlotte's eyes widened slightly at his cooperation. She really hadn't thought he would, and frowned slightly. "But you're to stay here until we figure out a way to get you out without attracting too much attention." The small frown turned into a full-fledge scrowl for a whole different reason. Of course. There was the catch. The insulting catch that said that she couldn't do anything by herself. The insulting catch that said she had to listen to his orders. Well she wasn't going to. Her eyes flashed in defiance again.

That night, when the incompetent guards fell asleep on their job, Charlotte got to work. Flicking her thumb over her index finger, her trusty karambit few out of its hold, slicing through the chains easily. Then it was a simple task of lock picking with her intricate blade. Man, was she glad that Law had returned her weapon after the incident with her injured shoulder. Things were just easier with them than not.

Rubbing the blood flow back to her hands, Charlotte spared no glance back to the useless cuffs now hanging by her feet or the faint marking of the cuffs had made on her. She had wasted too many years staring at cuffed hands and staying trapped to want to remain another moment in it. She scowled at the jail cell she was in. The bars weren't made out of kairoseki, but it still felt familiar. The whole scenario felt familiar. Her being stuck on the wrong side of the bars, cuffed and alone. She pushed the unwanted thought away. But this time it was different, she wasn't going to be on the wrong side of the bars any longer. She wasn't going to stand another minute of this. And she was going to make whoever got her into this pay.

Breaking her way out of jail—a surprisingly easy feat. Charlotte pulled on her scarf until it hid half her face. Time to do her job. She was going to hunt down the real thief.

…

Law stared at the not so subtle hole of the cell with a look completely devoid of any emotion. He glanced back towards the two panicking guards who had yet to realize his and the other Heart Pirates presence. Their eyes were focused on the jail bars being held in their hands. How in the great sea had this happened? These bars were supposed to be over there, connected to the rest of the bars... Over there... but they were here and the wall of bars were now missing a very large chunk of bars.

"Did I not tell her to wait here?"

"Aye, Captain." Rike answered quickly, though he couldn't hide the nervousness he felt in the back of his mind. He wasn't so much nervous about what was going to happen next. He already knew. There was probably going to be a search party for Charlotte. One that they'd have to race against the city for. What he was worried about was what was going to happen to Charlotte after they find her. She'd be lucky if the city finds her first. If the Heart Pirates do… there was no telling what was going to come her way next. She did disobey a direct order from Law, not that she wasn't known to do that. But this whole mess had been just a bunch of setbacks on setbacks that were only going to make the calm doctor crack eventually. Charlotte was pushing her luck. All the way apparently.

"I did warn her…" Penguin muttered quietly. Her untimely fate clear in all their minds. No one disobeys a direct order from Law.

"What would you like us to do?" Shachi questioned from beside him. He already knew the answer though.

"Find her."

That was the plan, but as the group left the jail cell, still undetected, they were faced with a harsh reality that they couldn't quite wrap their minds around. It was snowing. A LOT. Snow already covered the ground in a thick layer, coming half way up to their knees, and it was very likely that it'll continue to grow given how amount of snow falling sideways onto the once burning hot grounds.

"What the Hell?" Cole broke the silence first. He hunched over, pointed a large and shivering arm towards the oncoming slaughter of white snowy fluff. "IT WAS JUST BURNING HOT MOMENTS AGO. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" When they went in to get Charlotte, it was indeed hot. It felt hotter than yesterday and there was no sign whatsoever of a blizzard hitting town. Just what was up with the weather? Since when does it go from complete burning desert to a freezing iceberg?

"It's 'The Change'." Rike muttered, gaining the other pirates attention. The three but Law jumped as the sight. Rike was wrapped up all nice, warm and toasty in a giant parka. When had he had time to buy one of those and change into one of those, they didn't know. But they were sure as hell envious. They were freezing their asses off in their summer wears. "They were talking about it at the trial and the store clerk did say something about winter coming very soon."

"BUT THIS IS TOO SOON!" The other three screamed back. Since when does summer transition to winter in a matter of seconds. And for this amount of snow to fall? Was the sky broken or was it actually upchucking sheets of snow?

"Bepo doesn't seem to be complaining." Rike noted, gesturing to the fuzzy bear who was now rolling around in the snow as if it was heaven.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BEPO?!" Cole, Penguin and Shachi shouted. Lucky bastard and his warming fur. He probably wasn't even the slightest bit cold. He was probably loving this right now. Enjoying the snow while the rest of them freeze their asses off.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized, jerking still suddenly while hanging his head low to stare at the white soft snow with saddened eyes.

"Leave Bepo alone. He's just happy to see snow." Law replied easily as he stepped out from the safety of the prison and into the cold snow and even colder temperature by the hard wind without even as much as a shiver.

"Captain…" Bepo muttered as Law neared him. His ears were pressed to his head and a small frown was beginning on his face.

"I know." He replied shortly, his mouth pulled into a tight line. "Back to the sub. Change into the warmest clothes you can find then find her. But I expect everyone to be back within the hour."

A blizzard was coming.

…

He hadn't expected to find her, well, no, he _had_. Just he never thought he would find her so quickly or out in the open completely unguarded. Or that he would find her with _that _look on her face.

Charlotte was standing in the middle of a field of white in the same attire she was last seen in. Jeans, boots, scarf and a black crop top. Her head was tilted to the sky as she gaped at the world around her. Her platinum eyes were wide and they seem to almost… twinkle. She had never ever in her life seen anything as so dazzling before. It was white, just pure white everywhere. Her lavender hair spiral around her as she spun around to see every corner of the world she could from her spot. There really wasn't anything but white. Her open mouth slowly turned into a large smile. But just as her eyes seem to hold awe, they held a mixture of other emotions. Confusion, excitement, and finally something that seem to fit with her personality, a hint of caution. A lot of caution actually as she bent down to touch the strange white 'clouds' pooling around her heels.

Her eyes widened at the touch. "It's soft…" She muttered, before pulling her hand back quickly as if she was suddenly bitten. Her eyes narrowed at the red tips of her fingers. "Did it just bite me?"

Law sighed as he came up next to the huntress without even as much as a flinch from her and he wasn't even trying to hide himself. She was gone, her focus stolen by the small white dots drifting from the sky and landing on her or joining the layer of snow pooling around her legs. She hadn't even noticed his presence as he stood next to her. Her guard was completely gone. The thought of how easy it was to end her right then and there made it into his mind again. She was too vulnerable like this. Always, whenever her mind focused solely onto something. The realization made the doctor frown. How many times have he caught her like this, guard down and completely vulnerable? He made a mental note to remind her about this dangerous flaw later.

"Miss—What do you think you're doing?" Law questioned, eyes narrowing on the huntress. Her eyes had flickered with danger the instant he spoke and before he could even say anything she had tried to kick him in the side of his head, but ended up flopping into the snow ground instead. She had slipped.

Pulling herself out of the ground, Charlotte seemed once again mesmerized by the white fluff around her. It didn't hurt. It caught her when she fell, cushioning her fall. But she didn't feel it. She felt nothing, as if there was nothing there, but there had to be, she could see the white thing surrounding her. Surrounding her and—who's that? Oh right, Law was here.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte grumbled as she got back to her feet. Her eyes lingered in wonder on the white specs attached to her clothes, watching them dissipate, before she locked her gaze on Law. Her eyes had narrowed slightly upon seeing him, but the wonder was still clear in her fleeting gaze. They kept drifting towards the side, glancing at the vast stretch of white. It was literally everywhere, as if covering the whole world in a blank white.

Her eyes snapped back to Law when he spoke. "I should be asking you that."

"Well…" Her gaze drifted again. "You didn't." She ignored his pointed stare or was completely oblivious to it as she watched the falling balls. She offered her answer anyway. "I'm going to find the real thief."

"The log pose will be setting soon. I would like for us to depart before we get caught up in the storm."

"Then go." She muttered, completely unaware of Law's silent order to leave _with_ him. Instead, she lifted her leg precariously and took a step forward, almost letting out a small scream as she fell forward slightly, sinking into the snow. She blinked in confusion at the fall. She had meant to step on the snow, but she just went through as if she was stepping on air.

"_We're_ leaving." Law reached out, grabbing the distracted Charlotte. Law had had it with her lack of attention. He was their captain, _her_ captain, and he demanded respect when spoken to. That meant her full, _undivided_, attention. He didn't care how amusing the snow may be to her. It was just snow. There was no need for that face.

He yanked on the trapped arm, spinning her around and pulling her almost flushed against him. Her captured wrist was held taut up in the air, almost as if she was lifting her up by it. Another light tug caused the girl's eyes to shot up to meet his. That was better.

Then it was not again.

"No."

Law glared at her, but she held his look with a steady glare of her own. Law could feel the corners of his mouth tugging down at the reaction. Why was it that she never seem to be intimidated or scared by his glares when everyone else was? Every single fucking time, she would meet his glare equally, almost challenging him—_daring_ him to do worse. Didn't she know what he could do to her? Especially with the way she blocks out the rest of the world.

"Are you disobeying me?" Law's warm breath rolled on her face and she could see the way Law's stormy eyes had hardened at the hidden warning. Instantly Charlotte's eyes hardened, the awe that once filled them completely gone as if she had forgotten about the snow. She probably did. Her focus was now completely on him, just like he wanted. But at the same time this wasn't it. He wanted respect from her, not this, disobedient glare. She was calling him out again. Challenging him.

And she was.

This—their closeness, his forcible grip on her wrist, the tone of voice—everything was meant to be intimidating. And it probably would have been, but Charlotte had long ago grown use to such tactics. Long ago grew tired of them. Grew tired of herself for giving in to such attempts.

"_Are you disobeying me?" Her master spat into her face as he forcibly lifted the preteen off the ground with enough force dislocate her already battered shoulder. He sneered at the crumpled face of his slave as she struggled with the pain of being held up by nothing but her already injured arm, waiting for a response._

_He frowned at the silence and pulled his gloved hand back to run it across her dirt covered cheek when no noise came from the small girl. The only sound in the room was the light clinging noise of the chains connecting her arms and neck together._

"_Nngh..." Charlotte whimpered, unable to voice anything in fear that she might accidentally scream. She wanted to. Her arm it felt like it was being torn apart. But she knew she had to respond. Quick too, but what if she said the wrong thing?_

_A small scream escaped from her and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the empty halls. She hadn't been fast enough to answer._

As she pried her eyes from the familiar sight of her arm being held capture, her platinum eyes glowed at the familiar question that was never truly a question, but always a warning. A _generous_ second chance that promised a way out from any and all pains and punishments that were to come next if she hadn't revoked her response or change it to something that the other had wanted to hear instead.

"Are you disobeying me?"

But Charlotte was done giving up her dignity.

She steeled herself, her eyes glowing with a promise that she'll never break, not matter what he does to her. "You can punish me all you want later." She offered, twisting on her heel again and ripping her arm free from his grasp. Her mouth settled into a frown as her eyes landed on her wrist.

Was being treated like a human so hard?

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get out of these feet cloud's ice cold suction-like grip." First it traps her and now it's trying to freeze her to death.

Law's eyes quickly glossed over the small girl, realizing how little she was wearing. Her arms, belly, cheeks, nose, and the exposed sides of her legs were all tinted red. Her boots weren't waterproof and from the way they seemed darker than usual, he could tell that they were already soaked. She would get frostbites if she doesn't change into something warmer soon. Even he had changed into his winter attire. He was wearing a black jacket lined with white fur with black polka dots in response to the cold weather.

Then his eyes widened slightly as his ears finally caught up with the words that Charlotte had said. Did she call the snow 'feet clouds'? His eyes flashed with recognition as everything finally made sense. The strange excitement in Charlotte's eyes, the slight caution and hesitation in all her movements, the constant drifting of her eyes, the lack of proper clothes, and then finally the way she had tried her best to walk _on top_ of the snow as if she could float over it.

"Have you never seen snow?"

"'Snow'?" She repeated, cocking her head to the side slightly. Her gaze dropped to the white clouds trapping her legs. "This isn't feet clouds?" Her face tucked into the red of her scarf while her brows knotted together in deep thought. She had tried to walk away, but each time she took a step, she'd fall through the ground as if this 'snow' was trying to suck her legs up because the next moment, she'd be trying hard to pull her leg free from its grasp. She had thought they were clouds given how near impossible it was to stand _on top_ of it. "Hey, what's so funny?" She asked, twisting her top half around to look at the taller male when a low chuckle passed through his mouth.

"Nothing." He said after another chuckle and her eyes narrowed.

"We both know that's a lie." Charlotte rebutted, pulling her legs free with exaggerated movements as she stomped her way back towards Law.

"You." He whispered to her when she stood before him, well in his personal space. She froze, her finger in mid-air. She was going to jab him in the chest until he spilled. Guess that wasn't needed anymore. Before she could react, Law leaned forward, whispering hotly into her ear. "'_Feet Clouds_'? Really?" Charlotte's face flushed red at the clear amusement ringing in his voice.

He pulled back with another chuckle, enjoying the embarrassment on Charlotte's innocent face. Her eyes were darted to the side, narrowed slightly and her mouth a small frown that looked more like a pout. It was almost cute. Almost. Her arm shot up, pulling on the red scarf to hide her face slightly. Though it only made her embarrassment ever clearer. She was as red as the scarf. So she really hadn't known what snow was. How peculiar. He mused, a smirk slant against his face.

"I-I don't… I- I was… the island I'm from on was a dessert one. This… it… never snowed there…." She muttered into her scarf, eyes still avoiding his. She could practically feel the amusement radiating off the man before her and it only made her cold cheeks feel hot.

But the warmth was quickly cooled as fresh snow fell from the sky, smacking her straight in the face.

Law couldn't help but enjoy the fumbling female. It seemed that these were the only times he could get her to react in a way he wanted her to and even then her reactions were more entertaining than he expected.

Charlotte was before him as she stumbled backwards, wiping at her face and spitting furiously as snow continued to pelt her face. She kept trying to glare daggers into the snow via glancing back to her hands, only to see nothing but water. Then the same hand would fly to her face again as fresh snow struck her face again, messing with her vision instantly.

Law's laughter died out quickly as he realize just where the girl was heading. She was teetering really close to a cliff's edge. The snow there would be looser. "Watch ou—" He shouted as he dashed forward, arm raised to reach her as she fell backwards, over the cliff's edge.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she fell her balance tilt left, then the ground disappearing beneath her. The next moment, Charlotte was staring at the cliff's edge as it flew up quickly past her like a wall raising from the ground, but in reality it wasn't the cliff that was moving. It was her, being pulled down by the bitch known as gravity. She'll probably… her eyes widened even more if it was possible.

There may be a meter or two away was Law, pummeling to his death as well. "What the hell are you thinking?!" Charlotte shouted. Wasn't he supposed to be a genius? Then why in the world did he just throw himself over a cliff.

"Grab on!" Law ordered, his hand outstretched, and the other pressed against himself so he could fall faster. As soon as their fingers brushed past each other, he gripped her fingers, pulling them closer. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her close in a steady grip. "Throw your karambit down." He ordered after his calculative eyes did a quick scan of their surroundings.

"What?!" Charlotte shouted over the wind rushing loudly past them. She had to have misheard Law just now. What good was her throwing away the weapon she had finally gotten back? He had returned it to her after the incident that messed up her shoulder saying that she needs something to protect herself with. Now he was telling her to throw the only weapon she had away? What was… her eyes locked with Law's calm ones.

Without arguing back this time, Charlotte did as she was told, snapping her karambit out of its cage and throwing it down below them. It sliced through the air and embedded itself on the ice below.

"Room."

"Shambles."

Charlotte tumbled out of Law's grip as they both collided on the ice. Hard. Though a lot softer than if they hadn't switch spot with the lodged weapon. They probably would have crashed through the ice if it hadn't been for Law's quick thinking. _He jumped off the cliff to save me…_ Charlotte realized as she sucked in large breaths of cool air. The impact had knocked the wind out of her.

Finally feeling her shallow pants turning into normal breaths and the rush of adrenaline leaving her bloodstream, Charlotte rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself into a crawling position, then slowly, with shaking legs, she got onto her feet. Her balance felt terrible. Her one bare arm and other gloved one were held out around her, trying to fix her sloppy balance. She hadn't broken it when they fell, it was the ice that was making her stand with unease. It made her feel like her feet would slip out from under her at any moment, resulting in a hard and uncomfortable bruise on her butt.

Law was a few feet away from her, closer to the bottom of the cliff. She had rolled out over the freshly thin ice coating the ocean. The ice was so thin that she could see the trapped air underneath and the waves that pushed the bubbles along the underside of the ice. Her karambit was lodged to the thicker ice next to Law, having pierced itself there for the second time.

"Trafalgar!" She called out. Was he okay? He had landed first, taking most of the impact as she practically used him as a cushion or at least half of him. The other half of her had struck against the thick ice near the base of the cliff before she tumbled out from the impact.

When he didn't response, Charlotte became anxious. But it was quickly gone when a groan escaped the lanky man. His arm shot out to run to press against his forehead. The large hand covering his eyes while his fingers entangled with his blacks locks, knocking the signature hat off his head. Man, what was he thinking? Jumping off the cliff after her just to escape by a hair's width. Inhaling deeply, he flipped to his side, eyes widened. Just when he thought that they had gotten out of a pickle, she gets herself into another one.

Charlotte with her brows knotted together in deep concentration as she tried to stand properly over the weak ice.

"Don't mo—"

Without thinking properly or maybe because she wasn't used to winter, Charlotte made the grave mistake of moving on extremely thin ice.

**Crack.**

Charlotte's eyes snapped up, meeting Law's for a moment. Then as if time seemed to slow just enough for the woman to understand what that sound meant, she gave him a soft smile. One that seemed slightly apologetic as it said 'Oops.'

Just as sudden as time slowed, it picked up again. Charlotte fell through the ice, the ground disappearing from underneath in half a second. Her vision blurred as water rushed up around her. Instantly, instincts, body memory, or maybe just the need to survive kicked in and Charlotte, despite everything, started kicking, trying her best to swim to the surface. Her hands met the hard surface of the cold ice trapping her beneath the surface. Panic swelled up from within and the harder she tried the more disoriented she became. Until finally the water's cold bites affected her, sealing her limbs as the Gods of the Sea dragged her underneath, her curse working at full force. A small frown formed its way on Charlotte's face as she drifted into the bleakness of the water around her, her consciousness being sucked up with her.

She didn't remember water being this cold.

…

Law scrambled to his feet quickly, extending his room out to try to reach her.

"Freeze pirate!"

Law paused, glancing around his surroundings as he heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. He tilted his head back slightly and let out an annoyed sigh. This was just great. Perfect timing. They had fallen off a cliff and landed next to a marine base. Now some idiotic squad was challenging him. He didn't have time for this. There was something more important to do right now. He could see her struggling underneath the ice's surface. Was she swimming? Law thought raising a brow. Didn't she know that it won't do anything? She had eaten a devil fruit, no matter how skilled she was in swimming she'd still drown.

A shout sliced through the cold air as Law made an attempt to get closer to his trapped nakama. "I said 'Freeze'!" The order was punctuated by a gunshot.

Law's grey eyes flashed, promising a storm at the command. Charlotte would have to wait for a moment. Law raised his tattooed hand, palm open, towards the incoming bullet as if he was going to block it with his hand. Moments before it would have collided and ripped through his flesh, it disappeared, replaced by a large nodachi. He grinned at their shocked face.

"A DEVIL FRUIT USER!" They shouted, realizing a moment too late. They were already well in the range of his 'room'.

* * *

**Sorry that it's somewhat short. The next chapter should be longer... should be. If memory serves me correctly. This ark has become soo long and I can't wait to start writing the next one since it the story starts flowing more and it ties in some of the other points and is the beginning of the next big thing in their little adventure. But I haven't written it yet... nor am I done this one. So we'll just have to wait!**

**As always. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review so I know if you did! Or you can fave and follow. Though I won't get to hear your personal opinions (which means soooo much to me) if you only do that! So do more! Love you all.**

**~Airi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm actually a few days ahead! YAY! I'm trying to keep the two weeks update schedule going. We'll see how long I can manage to maintain before school floods me and forces me away from the computer and into textbooks... I've tried writing ahead... but I haven't had much time to write this whole month. But I'm sure you guys are all tired of hearing excuses. So go on and read! I'll still do my best.**

* * *

Chapter 17.

"Did you find them?" Shachi questioned as Cole and Bepo returned from their trip into the blizzard. It had hit far sooner than they had expected. It had only been forty minutes since Law had given out the order and they could barely see two feet in front of them. Every pair had returned to their quaint little sub as per Law's instructions, most of them coming way before the one hour point due to the heavy snow.

"N-no, there's no signal outside either." Cole stuttered as he ran into the warmth of their sub. He patted the snow off his parka, ignoring the way it melted into a messy puddle as soon as it hit the heated sub. He was more focused on warming himself up as he refused to take off any of the heavy clothes as he made his way further towards the source of the heat. He turned back towards the mechanic, a look of concern on his face. "How's everyone?"

"Rike?" Shachi redirected the question when the nurse excited from the infirmary, a white mask still covering his face. Shachi couldn't help but feel bad for the forgotten den den mushi melting in the warming heat, a look of deep adornment on his face. He must have been freezing out there. Hopefully, he didn't catch the cold either. Shachi doubt that Rike's medical knowledge extended to snails.

The blizzard had come far earlier than they excited and just like how the weather suddenly changed from burning hot to freezing cold, the blizzard appeared out of nowhere. It didn't build up slowly. It just erupted as if they had been caught up in the middle of it. The heavy snow wasn't the only thing it brought. Now they understood why the villagers were so desperately for the remedial core. They could really use it now too.

Along with the snow, mixed somewhere between the hidden white flakes was a disease of some sort. A virus maybe. They don't really know what. But whatever it was, more than half their crew was ill with it. Especially those who had didn't have much winter wear on when they tried find the missing girl, and coming back completely covered in snow. There were only a handful of them still viable, but even then, there was no telling if or how contagious the disease could be. It may just be time before they're all sick.

Rike pulled the white mask off his face, revealing a grim frown. It was no good. He had no idea what was going on. He glanced back towards the snow whipping inside from the open doorway. Law was the only one who hadn't returned and right now, they really needed him.

…

"_Mommy! Mommy! Did you see that?" A small girl with short lavender locks shouted, running towards her mother with open arms. She was dressed in a coral spaghetti-strap dress that hung off her still damp frame. A smile spread through her face as soft hand landed on her head, pulling her into a hug._

"_Of course, honey, but we need to get you all dried up." She cooed, kissing the top of her head before grabbing a towel and rubbing it all over her hair. "That was amazing."_

"_Do you think I can swim with the fishies one day?" The little girl questioned, her platinum eyes wide and round with innocence as she looked at her mother._

"_Mhm…" She promised. Though it was a small lie, she wouldn't be surprise if her daughter did. She was always so bold and so strong willed. Not to mention she was talented at swimming and her strokes were only getting stronger with each swim._

"_I know you can, Latte."_

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and a gasp escaped from her. Sitting up abruptly, Charlotte covered her wet eyes with one hand, the other balling into a fist. _Why? I thought I forgot about the times before…_ She didn't continue the sentence, she didn't need to, the burn on her back did it all for her, reminding her of her place. Breathing in deeply, Charlotte let out a low sigh, tilting her head back to gasp at more air. She needed to steady her breathing. To calm her emotions from that memory. When her breathing even, Charlotte spared a few more seconds on the topic before completely erasing it from mind.

Letting her head fall down, Charlotte glanced at the dirt and stone she had been clutching. It didn't hurt for her to see it. Her brows knitted together. That wasn't all. She was _breathing. _She had been breathing _air._ Thick liquid wasn't filling her, making her body heavy. She wasn't drifting down further into the dark grasp of the icy waters. She was on land, breathing air with as much ease as possible.

She was alive.

But how? She should have drowned, she was trapped under… water. Charlotte's brow knotted together again as she found herself frowning again. She was _trapped_ in water. No matter how good at swimming she was, she would still drown as soon as she touch water. So the curse really was true. Charlotte hadn't ever actually tried swimming ever since she ate her devil fruit. She had heard the rumors of being cursed by the seas just like everyone else. But she had never actually tried it out. Until she stood above the ice. Even then it wasn't like she had done it purposely.

Wait, how was she out of water?

She was drowning last time.

Her vision finally cleared and Charlotte stared up at the face of none other than Trafalgar Law. He was sitting next to her, his eyes slightly wider than normal, probably in surprise at her sudden movements. Though he seemed to have most of it coaxed back already. In his hands was Charlotte's signature scarf and gloves. Brown boots, her boots, were already placed on his left side. He was stripping her.

Despite Charlotte's eyes narrowing in a hefty glare, a light pink flush scatted across her face. "What do you think you're doing, Trafalgar?" Charlotte's voice was dark and she felt pride swell for keeping the tremble out of her voice. Steadying her breath early was a good idea even if it wasn't for this purpose.

Charlotte's glare softened slightly when Law raised his hands in a universal sign of surrender. Though they sharpened again when Law let out a sigh. She was the one who wanted to sigh! "You need to take off your clothes." He stated nonchalantly as if he wasn't asking her to just stand naked before him. His eyes roamed over the wet clothes clinging to her shaking frame and Charlotte's face heated up further. She wanted to cover herself, but at the same time she didn't want Law to know how much it had bothered her. Those grey eyes roaming across her body… Still, she couldn't help but find her lips moving without her consent. "P-perv—"

"Your clothes are soaked through."

Charlotte blinked. What? Glancing down, she realized that he was right. Her clothes were wet, soaked completely through and clinging to her like a second skin. She hadn't noticed it before, but her teeth were chattering. She was freezing!

"Your state is only going to get worse if you don't."

"Oh." That was right. She had fallen into water. If she doesn't dry up soon, then she could get sick. Inhaling deeply again, the huntress let her worried thoughts flow out of her. Her eyes locked with her clothing instead, her lavender locks falling out of place to hide her embarrassed face. She had been wrong in his intentions. He was only trying to help her. Silence ensured for a moment as Charlotte mentally mumbled to herself incoherently. "H-how…?" She mumbled just as Law was about to break the silence to remind her to take off her wet clothes again.

"You fell through the ice." So it wasn't a dream. She really did fall into the water. "I used my ability to get you out." Charlotte scowled slightly. He had saved her. Again. "You'll get sick if you don't get out of those wet clothes anytime soon."

Charlotte's eyes darted towards their surroundings quickly at the idea of being frozen to death. She didn't want that. Her rational brain instinctively bringing up the fact that he was a doctor who _knew _what he was doing compared to her. She should listen to him. Despite that fact, she took her time clawing at the details of her surroundings. They were in a cave. Probably one of the many caves they saw at the beginning of the trip to this island. The ones that decorated the side of the convex cliff.

"We're stuck in a blizzard." Charlotte's eye darted towards the speaking male for all but a moment before they landed on the cave opening. It was covered in white. No, that wasn't true. She could only _see_ white as if it stretched out endlessly. It seemed different from before. More aggressive. White fell from the sky sideways almost as the snow had its own gravity to fight against.

So that was why they weren't back on the sub.

Finished with assessing the situation, Charlotte nodded. It was a slight nod. One that made her head barely move despite the amount of strength Charlotte had used. She felt drained from the simple action. Was this because of she had fallen into the sea that steals away all devil fruit users or was it because she was probably, most definitely, sick? Either way, she needed to get these clothes off her. Charlotte turned her back towards the male, sparing a warning glance behind her. After Law glanced away, she began taking off her pants. She chuck it back towards Law so he could hang it up with the rest of her clothes.

Her hands paused as she reached for the hem of her top. If she was to remove it, then she wouldn't have anything to block _that_ from sight. Tucking her lower lip into her mouth, Charlotte mulled over her choices: take off her top and leave the marking for all the world to see or brace the cold and hope that the frost bites won't be too bad. Her fair legs were already a bright pink color, her top would be worse if she didn't remove it soon. But the mark…

"And your top?" Law questioned after a moment of pause when her hands had fell from her waist.

"Is… my scarf dry?"

Law raised a brow at the sudden question, but nevertheless spared a glance to the fallen cloth not too far away from where Charlotte was once lying. He hadn't even hung it up yet. It was still lying in a heap on the ground from when he had taken it off her not too long ago. There would be no way for it to be dry. The thing was almost a dark maroon color thanks to how much water it absorbed. "No."

Charlotte sighed softly, releasing the air that she had been holding. There was no way around it, huh? Charlotte stared at the black cloth that was stealing away any and all heat that her body was trying to make. She could barely feel the cold bite of the wet cloth anymore, her core body temp already just as cold as — maybe even lower than the top. She frowned as she pulled on the cloth slightly.

"I'll wait, then." Charlotte muttered. She rather die than have that mark visible for the world to see. The one that marked her as lower than human. A _thing _not even worth a speck of dust. The only mercy she received from the mark was the fact that it was on her back, meaning she never had to look at it. Never had to remember the way it marred her skin and labelled her. But more than anything it was a curse. She couldn't wear anything that revealed her back just like how she could have no one to ever have her back. The placement on her back meant that anyone else could see it without her knowledge. _Without her permission. _It meant that she could never lower her guard less she wanted them to judge her.

Law stared at her, watching her face away from him, hugging her torso together in a futile attempt to conserve heat. There was no way she'll generate enough heat if she wears that. Law scowled at the action. It was an easy decision that anyone with half of a brain would know what to do. If it was him, he wouldn't even give up one second to debate whether or not to remove the top. It was just going…

"_I'll take off my pants, but my top stays on.__"_

She wasn't hugging herself.

Charlotte glanced up, turning over her shoulder to look at whatever the warmth radiating on her shoulders. It was a black hoodie lined with white and black fur. It was… Charlotte glanced back, sure enough. It was Law's. The black hoodie he once wore was no longer on his shoulders, but on hers instead. Wh—

Grey eyes locked with platinum. "You won't be topless."

Confusion seeped away, replaced by a slow understanding. She nodded a thanks back to the male. Carefully, she peeled the soaked wet cloth off her, making extra care that her back was without a covering. Not even for a second. Then just as quickly, she pulled the jacket around her, wincing slightly at how sensitive her skin felt. The soft fur felt like rusty nails dragging on her over-vulnerable skin, but she said nothing as she hugged the fabric towards her body. The jacket was warm. Charlotte huddled together, sticking her hands in her armpits as she pressed the jacket against her wet skin. She didn't care that the fur inside was probably getting ruined by the water that still lined her body. It was warm, and that was all she needed.

Silence ensured after that and neither party made any move to break it. There wasn't much to say really. At least, no small talk that the two really wanted to engage in. Small talk were for people who wanted to get closer, but had nothing to talk about. This weren't them. They _had_ things they wanted to talk about. Questions that needed answers. Questions that remained unasked because of stupid prideful reasons.

Charlotte didn't—wasn't—going to become closer to the bastard that took her heart. A painful and constant reminder given how she could feel the void as she was curled up. No matter how many days went past, she still couldn't get use to the feeling of _not_ feeling anything there. It was just weird. But then how was a hole in your body that _didn't _bleed or kill you supposed to feel? The whole situation was just weird enough.

Especially now. For some unknown reason, she _could _feel something there even though there as nothing there. It didn't make sense. The only thing that felt warm throughout her body, as strange as it sound, was the one thing missing from her body. The square hole was warm, really warm compared to the rest of her body. Strange, right? Charlotte hummed, leaning her head back, wishing that the warmth could spread towards the rest of her body, instead of just towards the edges of the box that it was trapped in. It was like a tease, holding out the one thing she wanted most right now; the warmth flickered against the edge of the box just close enough for her to realize it's there, but not feel its effect. Like it was saying "I'm right here, grab me," but in reality it was tucked away, somewhere hidden beyond Charlotte's knowledge.

"Ne…" Law turned his attention towards the soft mumble. It was quite, almost inaudible, but he had heard it. "I won't die from this right… I still need to pick up my heart…" His lips would have tugged into another amused smirk at her stubborn determination if it wasn't for the very realistic fact that she could very possibly die from this. It was beyond obvious now that she was sick. Charlotte had hypothermia and if her body is unable to generate any heat on its own, then she'd be dead within the hour.

"You'll die."

A bitter laughter escaped her blue lips at that. It didn't last long before the hateful laughter turned into soft chuckles then nothing. "You really don't sugar coat it." Her voice was almost cold as she said it. Then with a deep shuddering breath, Charlotte steadied herself, rolling her head towards the doctor. A strange smile twisted on her face. The smile was bitter, almost sardonic like she had grown too familiar with death. "Too bad, I don't give up that easily."

Law felt his lips tugged upwards at the display. It wasn't that she wasn't scared of death. He could tell that she wasn't the fool-hardy type who believed they were invincible. But that didn't mean that she'd just give up in the face of danger. She really was the stubborn type. "How'd you expect to fight back against a cold, Miss Charlotte?" He wasn't trying to be mean. He was genuinely curious.

"Rage." Law blinked and Charlotte continued. "The goal is to warm up, right? People get hot when they're mad."

"And you're mad at me?" She had been glaring at him.

"You did steal my heart." She chided back. He was the only one who knew where her heart was. The thought made her anger returning but it lacked its usual velocity, probably from the lack of heat within her. It was as if her blood wouldn't boil, nothing would. Her blood was frozen just like the rest of her. Just like her gaze on the crimson liquid oozing out of Law's arm.

"Y-you're injured." She found herself muttering before she even realized. Her fingers absentmindedly toying with the rip in Law's hoodie. It was on the arm, the same place as where he was cut.

"It's just a scratch from when we landed." Law answered back after a moment's pause. He enjoyed the surprise on her face. Surprise at herself for voicing something she thought was a thought. He hadn't expected her to say anything or to even noticed, but she had.

"My karambit…" The blade had swapped spots with them when Law 'shambles' them. It was sent free falling down a second time. At the same exact spot where Law and Charlotte had landed. Law must have realized that and rolled to the side at the last minute, but Charlotte always took pride in the condition she kept her weapons. Her karambit, especially, was sharp, as sharp as a samurai sword. It still sliced him.

Law watched her. He hadn't expected her to make that connection so quickly, especially not in the state that she was in. But she had. Law's lip jerked to the side slightly as he watched the emotions pile up on her face. Was she going to say sorry? Apologize for the injury? Or was she going to apologize for all the trouble she had caused? Making him cliff dive, get cut, fight marines, and haul her half-dead ass to a cave. They were stuck in a blizzard without any communications to his crew which left a bad feeling in Law's mouth. All this happened because she wanted to go find the real thief for the townspeople. They couldn't even find the thief in this storm and there was no way he was going to let her find him after the blizzard ends. This was just all a waste. Oh, maybe she'd thank him instead.

"Why did you save me?" Law blinked. No apology, not even a hint of one in her tone of voice. There wasn't a voiced appreciation in her question either. Nothing hidden between the words. Just genuine curiosity. He really couldn't predict what she'd do.

She didn't like the fact that she was saved b_y him_, too, of all people. It meant that she owed him and she didn't like owing anyone anything. She wasn't going to deny the fact that she would probably be a splat on the ice now if it wasn't for him. He had saved her. Not only once but twice in the span of ten minutes. She should be grateful and she was. But that didn't mean she had to show it, nor be happy with the fact that she had been saved, and by Law none other. She especially didn't want to owe Law one.

"Would you rather I have just let you fall?" Law questioned back and Charlotte couldn't help but stare at her toes.

Charlotte scoffed, "I thought you were supposed to be known for your brutality."

"You learn things new every day." He smirked again and Charlotte frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like to be misinformed."

"Then, why don't you replace your rumours with actual information?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "…Are you asking me to ask you about yourself?" She burst into a quiet laugh when she finished. That was rich—this was rich. _The_ mysterious Trafalgar Law is asking her to interview him for information on _how_ to hunt _him. _Her laughter stopped short when her body broke into a fit of ragged coughs. Blinking tears out of her eyes and painfully sucking air into her lungs, Charlotte met Law's impassive gaze. "Wait, you're being serious?" Leaning back against the cold, rocky walls Charlotte breathed slowly as she stared up at the darkening roof. Her vision was growing faulty, but she paid it no attention. Instead, she ponded about Law's advice. She couldn't help but chuckle at the idea. What kind of idiot would willingly give their enemy information on how to defeat them? Still… her eyes drew a line towards Law, yet not exactly at Law, as she quested in an even voice that was just slightly above that of a whisper. "What is your purpose in asking me to join your crew?"

Law's lips coiled into another satisfied and amused smirk. He hummed deeply at the thought, before turning away and glancing out at the blizzard. "…Who knows…"

"Che." Charlotte couldn't help but scoff at that response. Her face claiming a side of the cave as hers with her vision. She looked deeper into the dark cave, or maybe her vision had gave out, she didn't know. All she did know was that Law's remark—this interaction—it wasn't bad. "Idiot, this is why I don't ask." Another smile spread across her face as her eyes fell close.

**Thud.**

Law glanced back at the strange noise and for the first time since Charlotte work up, the smirk fell off his face. Charlotte had fallen to the side. Her closed eyes squinted together and her skin wet and much paler than before. Her mouth was slightly ajar as shallow breaths forced its way inside her, but never reaching deep enough before they were repelled out. Her chest was barely rising.

His doctoral instincts kicked in and before he knew it, he was next to the fallen girl, one hand pressed against her wrist, checking her pulse, the other hovering over her slick forehead. "She's sweating…?" He muttered to himself as he pulled his hand back at the wet sensation. She shouldn't be capable of sweating, not with her hypothermia and especially not with her skin as cold as ice. His scowl deepened. Something was wrong here.

Charlotte wasn't only ill with hypothermia.

…

"…hought you were going to fight the cold."

Charlotte's eyes fluttered open instantly and her body tensed like a lion about to pounce. Not even a second later, she had somehow managed to get to her feet and leap from her position towards the other side of the cave, twisting on her feet, and finishing her spiral by facing the direction she came from. All before her vision cleared. Her eyes locked on with Law's immediately while her peripherals took in her surroundings. Her arms were raised out before her like she usually does in battle; a fist and a palm. Her legs were bent slightly in a battle-ready stance as well. Her glare and eyes livid.

Law frowned at the sudden movement, once again not pleased that he couldn't react fast enough to her movements. He didn't read any of her movements. Charlotte had the fastest reaction of anyone or any_thing_ he had ever seen. Never had he seen anyone move so fast from unconsciousness to defense. The closest were probably the animals that realized too late that they were going to die if they don't do anything. It was almost as if Charlotte was constantly living with the ideal that death was right next door. But… his grey eyes narrowed, noticing the finer details. Her breaths were coming in harder than usual and although her eyes were strong, they held back pain in them as well. She was barely holding on.

"Come here." Charlotte's eyes darted towards Law before softening as if she hadn't actually _seen_ Law earlier. Another few seconds passed before her muscles relaxed and her eyes flickered back to normal. But instead of listening to his words, a strange smirk flashed onto her face.

"Is that an order?"

Law sighed when the woman did the exact opposite of what he had just told her to. She scooted away from him, trying to maximize the distance between them as if he was the one ill with a highly contagious disease. Though before she could get out of his reach, he grabbed her icy-cold wrist and pulled her towards him. He frowned when she practically fell into him. She was a lot weaker than he expected. Her earlier movements had been all for show. The movement probably took all she had.

"W-what… are you doing?" She demanded with as much vigor as she could. It came out as a bare whisper though. Her eyes were glaring distrustfully at him, or more specifically at the arms which were now suddenly way too close for her comfort. She didn't like this. This close contact. Even in her weakened state, her mind could make countless of scenario in which close quarters such as this one could result in death, albeit slowly and somewhat delusion, but she still could. Yet, there was no such intent radiating from the man behind her. There was… nothing actually. Maybe it was the cold that was trying—and successfully—freezing her mind, but she couldn't feel any ill attention of any kind.

"You're only to get worse if you go out into the snow." Charlotte was practically standing at the entrance earlier, the wind blowing flakes onto the hoodie.

"I don't need your he—" Charlotte wanted to say, but the words never left her as her attention was grabbed by a warm fuzzy thing landed on her head, blocking her sight slightly. _What is this…?_ She questioned, reaching to take the object off when a warm hand covered hers, pressing the hat down until it blocked her vision.

"Leave it on." Law sighed. His fingers brushed against her hair as he slipped his hands out from under the hood Charlotte was now wearing. "We need to warm you up gradually, and it's not like we can wait the storm out with..."

"Why not?" She wanted to interrupt but her attention was captured by the cave's entrance, watching the white blizzard hail from the sky. It looked like a wall now, and Charlotte couldn't help but wonder if staying in a cave was the right choice of action. What if they get buried here? Wouldn't that mean they were stuck? What would they do then? Just as quick as Charlotte came to the conclusion, she pushed the problem out of mind, already with a solution.

She'd just touch the snow until they disappear just like she did earlier if that was to happen.

Law spared a glimpse back at the purple-lipped woman wrapped in his arms. She was ice cold. Her state was worse than he had initially thought it would be. It didn't help when he could see how minimal her movements were or the confused look that often decorated her almost blue-white face. The frost had already infected her mind, body and soul it seems as she had stopped fighting back. She didn't even glare, yell, or do any of her usual explosive behaviour when he had pulled her to him. The only response he had gotten was a simple tense of her body. As much as their situation was far from ideal, Law couldn't exactly say he didn't like it. A quiet Charlotte wasn't all that bad, especially since she was never ever quaint.

"Miss Charlotte," Law jostled the girl in his arms when she didn't react to her name. "Weren't you supposed to fight the cold?"

"Hey…" She frowned. Her eyes were squinted slightly together in confusion as she studied the arms near her. She didn't remember Law to have so many injuries. Sure they weren't life threatening ones. They were pretty shallow actually, just a few scratches here and there. Nothing to be of concern. "I don't remember you having these before."

Law hummed slightly as he looked down at the scratches she had suddenly became absorbed in. So that was why she hadn't respond. She was too focused on the little marks that marred his tattoos. That's a good sign; she still had her personality. He had gotten them in the little squabble he got in with the marines from earlier. It was an easy fight. They were only low level no names on patrol. Though he doubt they'd be that lucky next time around. Where there was a base, there was someone in charge, and that person wouldn't be too happy to find out what Law had done with his patrol group. That would be a problem for them if they met up after the storm, but until then, it was a problem out of mind for now.

An uncharacteristic silence fell between the two, enveloping them and, for once, leaving the two comfortable in each other's presence. It was most likely due to Charlotte's condition that made the silence so comfortable. If she had been her normal healthy self, she'd probably be making it her job to annoy Law. Even though he never showed her that her little games were getting to him. Though she didn't need him to tell her, his constant increases in chores or lack of dinner and other punishments were clear enough of a message. So it was a rare moment for the two to be together in a room alone without hostility towards one another.

Charlotte was the first to break the silence. She hadn't done it on purpose. But even if she hadn't, Law would have soon enough. He had caught the no-so-subtle way her brows had furrowed together and her trembling hand had gripped the hoodie she wore. Charlotte paused, closing her eyes and rolling her head back or to the side really. She couldn't tell anymore. Moments passed and it seemed like the hunter had fallen asleep, but when she spoke next, her voice was filled with strange clarity. "It's… strange…" She pulled at the hoodie as if moving it away from her, while her head fell to loll against her knees. "It's… warm here…"

Law didn't speak as he stared at the woman not exactly sure what to think anymore. _Warmth?_ As far as he could tell, she was anything but warmth. Her bare skin were red and threatening to turn purple. The air around her was icy too, just from how low her core temperature was. Not to mention, Law could _feel_ how cold she was. He doubt that she was all but cold though. He had seen and felt the sweat from earlier, not matter how unusual it was to be sweating in the cold. "Warm where…?" Law's brows furrowed. This would be a lot easier if he could properly diagnose what was going on with Charlotte's body.

"Miss Charlotte?"

"…"

The girl fell limp out of Law's body of warmth, falling to the side slightly. If she had been in a normal state or any state where she had any warmth, he would have noticed the faint blush coating Charlotte's face, another sign that her core temperature wasn't as low as he thought it to be. Instead, all he could see was the thin layer of sweat coating her face, and the painful breaths that never seem to reach deep enough into her lungs.

_It… burns… _Charlotte thought. The whole inside of her body felt like it was burning as if a volcano had erupted inside her. It didn't help when the rest of her body and the surface felt all so cold. In fact, it probably only made it worse. Now she could feel the blazing different between the two levels of temperatures. Frozen on the outside and liquid magma on the inside. The skin in between just felt… she didn't know how to describe it exactly. It was… not right.

Charlotte wanted to grip at her the warm hoodie that was help trapped the heat inside her and rip it off, but she somehow found the will not to. Or maybe she just didn't have the energy to. Being roasted took a lot of her, surprisingly. Charlotte felt like she had swallowed the sun and was now trapped in ice. Her brain felt like liquid and her body wasn't listening to her at all. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything but watch as blackness swallowed her vision like a wildfire swallowing a forest.

_What is going on?_ Law questioned as he placed a hand over her cool forehead. She was sweating, but there was no heat in her whatsoever. She was as cool as ice, yet the thin layer of perspiration was bothering the doctor. It shouldn't been there.

He had a hunch of what was going on. But if he was right, then they'd need the remedial core just as much as the townspeople do. If he was right, then his crew was in danger too…

"We need to get you to the sub." Law glanced back towards the raging blizzard then back to the barely conscious girl. He could risk going out into the storm and forcing his way back to the sub with Charlotte, but given her state, she'd probably freeze to death before they get close.

But he couldn't just leave her here either. Her condition was most unstable. Glancing at Charlotte's condition again, he made his choice. He'll just have to come back as soon as he can. "Rest." Lying the girl down, Law turned around when—

**CLICK.**

Law's eyes snapped open and he would have swung out his nodachi, cutting the gun in half and making it explode in the shooter's face if it wasn't already cocked and pointed at his head.

"Don't move." The crass voice called out, nudging the gun closer towards Law. Law sent him a slight glare from the corner of his eyes in response, both startling the man and assessing him. The man looked like a kid, perhaps a teen at most. However, his darkened eyes seem to hold within them a strong resolve.

When the boy deemed Law safe, he jerked his head back, never letting his gaze drift from Law.

Law smirked, the boy wasn't stupid.

"How's the woman doing? Is she alright?" Law's smirk fell as his eyes locked with the unconscious Charlotte dragged out into the snow. She was half buried under the freshly falling snow. The blizzard had stopped, but the snow didn't cease to fall. They just fell at a slower speed that didn't involve being hurled around by strong winds. "Where's her clothes? "The only thing's she's wearing is this hoodie…"

"Hey, she's not responding. Do you think she's injured?"

"Let's check."

"She's fine." Law interrupted before the man could reach the zipper. There was no urgency or emotion in his voice as he did so, confusing the three males with them. "There's no wounds."

"How'd you know that?" They shot back. "She's not moving!"

"I'm a doctor. She is ill." Law stated matter-of-factly. His grey eyes snapped towards the metal barrel next to him when the thing move. The gunner had pointed the gun down with a look of slight shock on his face. Though the hidden excitement could be see behind the shock. It was almost like he was scared to get his hopes up.

"Y-you're a doctor?" The teen gaped.

"H-hey, did you hear that… he's a doctor?" The second muttered as he nudged his friend to stop staring at the unconscious lady. There was more important things right now.

…

"If you're really a doctor, then you should be able to cure everyone here." The brat, who had pointed the gun at Law was called Epoch, challenged. Epoch, despite his young age, seemed to be the leader of the trio. Apparently he was gutsier than the other two or anyone else in the little village of Vhils where they currently were.

"Epoooooochhhh," A blur of brown hair zipped past them colliding into Epoch. It was a woman, in her early twenties, with medium length brown hair and the same hazel eyes as Epoch. "I was so… worried about you…" She pulled back from Epoch slightly, leaving her hands on his shoulders while she coughed into the air between them. When the coughing fit passed, she tilted her head back so she could give the other a scolding stare. "W-what if you got ill like me?"

Epoch masked the bitterness on his face with a smile. "You know me, I'm studier than you. I'll be fine." He promised, then looped his left arm around her waist and pulling her into a protective hold. "Don't pout, Sis. Otherwise you'll never wed."

"Epoch!" She scolded and gave her little bro a light scolding slap or what was mean to be one. The movement caused her to fall forward, almost collapsing to the ground if it hadn't been for Epoch's quick catch.

"Maya! Don't strain yourself!"

"Here, let's get you back to bed." Rick suggested softly while leading the ill woman back to her bed.

Law watched the whole interaction in silence. He understood the basics of what was going on now thanks to their little interaction. The village of Vhils has several patients, almost a village-full judging from the amount of patients in the other room. This plague had gotten out of control thanks to the lack of doctors on the island. Now with his sister's life on the line, Epoch went off to find a way to save her despite being the younger of the two. It was a misfortune event, but it had nothing to do with him.

Epoch doubled back to Law, noticing his analytical eyes reading through him. Instinctively he rounded on the doctor, teeth clench and basically hissing, "It seems like now you understand. They're sick. Everyone's sick. Fix them." He didn't need his pity or sympathy. He didn't need him to read him or be read by anyone. They weren't some sob story beyond help. He was going to save her! By any means necessary.

Unlike most doctors, Law wasn't the type to needlessly go out of his way to save someone just because there was someone suffering before him. He may be a doctor, but just as much as he was one, he was also a pirate. Someone who has taken many lives. Probably more than he had save. "I have no interest in curing your people." Law replied. There was nothing for him to gain from saving these people. Only material to be wasted. The lost time and effort he would much rather use getting back to his sub and ensure to himself that the bad feeling in his gut was nothing to be of worry.

These words seem to startle Epoch. He hadn't thought of anyone denying the request. He had always thought that the greater good his sis always talked about would kick when they see the state of their village and would then help out. His hazel eyes narrowed into a glare, he should have known better. That was too optimistic of him; to think that a stranger he found in a cave by accident would help them. But that didn't mean he would give up. He had promised to save his dying sister and he was. No matter how. He had seen enough of his family die. Gripping his hands tight until the straining of leather could be heard, he let a smug smirk slither its way onto his face. "Cure them or your friend won't get better either."

Law's glare hardened, threatening Epoch back. Law wasn't known to be merciful and it was clear that Epoch wasn't a medical scholar. For all he knows, Law could have given them a toxin and kill all the sick, including Maya, just for annoying him. Or he could dissect them all for experimental research and testing. Epoch was offering him quite a big supply, but the only downside to it was that the guinea pigs are already spoiled due to their ailment. Still there a lot of things he could try regardless of their health. There was no loss for him if he didn't save them anyway.

"If as one much as one of them dies in your care, so will your friend."

Epoch met Law's gaze again. A smug smirk on his face. It dropped moments after.

"Where do you think you're going? Maya and the others are over there." He pointed to the direction opposite of where Law had moved towards. "You can treat your friend _after_ you helped my people."

Law shot the unconscious girl another glance. He could stabilize her condition first, especially given that there was some kinds of medical equipment here. Albeit old and perhaps broken, it was still better than nothing. At the very least he could stabilize her. Law couldn't have her dying on him just yet. Law glanced at Epoch's darkened hazel eyes. Arguing would be futile and in that time waste, Charlotte condition could very much change. Turning on his heel, Law made it for the other room, grabbing a pair of gloves next to a familiar orb on his way. "I'll see what I can do."

Ripping the latex gloves off his tattooed hand, the doctor chucked them to the side, not caring if it fell into the garbage bin or not. It wasn't like he was going to clean up the place anyway. He was done here. The cure had been made and could be administered to the ill on Epoch's will. "This cure has not been tested before, but it should eradicate the plague that's infecting them." Law explained easily as he chucked the vial to Epoch as he walked past the male to check on his only patient of interest.

"Hold on. You're telling me that Maya may still not be 100% fine after this?!" His anger peaked when he saw the doctor paying him no attention, instead continuing down his path to the room where they were keeping his acquaintance. "Hey, I'm ta—"

"It hasn't been tested and this virus is something only native to this island." He had realized it after he couldn't diagnose the disease that it was something only native to this island. Then, while he was searching up the microscopic structure of the pathogen did he realize that it was completely new. He had never seen another virus with anything similar… expect those in the remedial core encyclopedia which only added to the thought that this virus might only be sustainable on this island.

Epoch stared at the purple-red fluid in the skinny shooter tube. Then as if deciding something, he stepped to the side, letting Law enter Charlotte's holding place.

Immediately, the doctor frowned at the sight.

Charlotte look worse for wear. They had draped some blankets over her lower half and she was resting on a bed but the thin layer of perspiration on her forehead and the discomfort on her face made it clear that she wasn't feeling much better.

"Test it on her first then." Epoch's voice came from behind Law. The cure was offered back to him. "She should be sick with the same thing. You didn't know that, did you?" Epoch smirked. "The snow carries the disease. She must have swallowed some." The image of Charlotte spitting snow from when fresh snow struck her face replayed in his mind. So it was from then. "Here, if you don't trust your own drug." He chucked two clear disks held by a crescent shaped rim towards Law. "Supposedly it can analyze anything you point it to." His scowl turned into another smirk crossed his face as he leaned against the threshold. "Let's see if your cure works."

For a kid, the brat was pretty devious in his plans. If Law didn't deem the vial's cure to be potent enough for his crewmate, then Epoch wouldn't be happy with the giving that to his people. That was why this plan was hitting two birds with one stone. He'd ensure the cure is the best and Law would learn not to cut corners. Despite all that, Epoch was hoping that the cure would work. If it did, then the sooner his sister gets better and his hands would still be free from blood. Still, he doubt it would be. A first try and at that little time… there was just no way that that could be the actual cure.

"Huh?" Epoch gaped, "Don't you want to double check your cure first?" He added when Law placed the giant magnifying orb to the side.

Law didn't answer. Instead he stare at the purple-red liquid in the vial, turning it slightly to watch the fluid fall. His gaze went from the vial to Charlotte and back. It was a gamble now. If this wasn't the right cure, or if it was to react poorly then Charlotte may die. Her condition was already critical. Not to mention, she was currently battling with two diseases and who's to know if this cure would cause a bad reaction with the other ailment not targeted. It would be risky to test the cure on her. More so than if he was to test it on the other sick people. If they died from his cure, he wouldn't care, but Charlotte…

"_I don't die easily." _

Law injected the purple-red blood-like liquid into his unconscious subordinate without a single shred of hesitation. "Let's hope not."

* * *

**This chapter was actually pretty challenging for me to write since I didn't know if Law was getting OOC. It left a bad taste in my mouth almost every time. This was the best draft that I had in my opinion at least. The main part that felt off for me was the transaction between Charlotte and Law in the cave. I wanted the two to bond, but sometimes I just felt like Law or Charlotte had fallen out of character. It was as if the two of them couldn't stay in character together. It was almost frustrating. But then, I decided to add more if Charlotte's delusion state due to her condition and that seem to help explain her somewhat more passive moments. Hopefully, it wasn't too hard of a read for you guys and that the characters, Law or Charlotte, didn't feel too OOC for you as you read.**

**On a different note, it didn't occur to be until I proof-read this that Charlotte is actually naked under Law's hoodie. Oops. Eh... Well, on to the next chapter. Is it just me or does this ark feel especially long? Maybe because it has taken me so long to write it. It's almost tiring. But it is hopefully coming to a close. I tried to be smart, and wrote a bit ahead since I knew school is coming back and I'll be busy swamped living life away from the computer. So hopefully I'll still be able to update every two weeks. Hopefully. No guarantees. I do know that I'll have more time in the winter holidays though and during reading breaks. So, if not, I'll catch up then. Please bear with me!**

**As always, R&amp;R! PM me for questions or comments too if you don't want to leave a review. **

**-Airi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys,**

**Keeping to the schedule! Exam's are starting for me for the next few weeks. So less time to write, but hopefully 'all iz well'... =) I watched _3 __Idiots. _Great movie!**

**Anyway, reviews! (I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to do it for the last chapter... so I'll do them here!)**

**lilnightmare17: Will do! I'm trying my best!**

**Son of Whitebeard:** Haha, I love that you love it!

**MusicOfMadness: **I know right. Completely forgot. In addition, I made Charlotte the character whose dream as a child was to swim... I'm horrible. .-. Anyway, yeah, completely forgot... uh... Charlotte isn't like Luffy who constantly uses her powers, then again, she probably just like a normal person unless she comes across a devil fruit user. No problem and thank you for reviewing! =)

**Apple Bloom:** Cliffhangers are what keeps the readers coming back, am I right? Or am I right? Keep reading, more awesome chapters to come!

**mysteryreader6626:** Haha, sorry, not sorry if you know what I mean. Thank you though. I try to make the story is very engrossed in layers!

**Lilyofthevalley:** I'm sorry you had difficulties reading it! I will go back and work on it when I can. Thanks for letting me know! To help clarify (if you need it), Epoch and Lyas + 1 were walking through the island and they came across the cave. They managed to sneak up behind Law and held him at gun point before he realized they were there. Law was too busy with Charlotte. Epoch took care of Law while Lyas tended to Charlotte and the two were brought back to their village, Vhils. Please let me know if you need more clarification! Once again, so sorry!

**CoffeChocolate/Starbell:** It's no problem, I was going to ask if you and uh, you were siblings or something, but this makes more sense. Uh... _Danke(?)_ I think that's 'thank you' in German. I don't know... I don't know German. But Thank you so much for your compliment, I'm truly glad you like it! Also don't worry about your English, it's very good! I'm glad you enjoyed those scenes, I was worried about them being OOC since there's more romantic fluff to be picked up from there, but from your review, I can relax! Thank you once again for all your lovely compliments. They really made my day. In exchange, I hope you can enjoy this chapter! Please review again if you like. I'd love to hear from you.

**Lucy Jacob:** I feel like we need to have a more accurate talk about the weather. Are we using F or C here... cuz like... 38 is cooler? That's like HOT as HOT FUDGE! In the summer, the weather went up to like 30... and I was already dying. I'm so shock! I totally understand how you don't need to winter clothes.

You enjoyed the trial? Ah, yay! I was worried that it would bore people to sleep. But yay! Someone liked it!

**That was looong... remind me to never skip review responses for a chapter again! As always, I LOVE to hear from you guys! If everyone who faves or follows write, it'll be insane! Please do! Let's get more reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 18.

Groaning, Charlotte's eyes fluttered open slowly only to shut instantly at the strong lights. Her arm flew up to block out the light and steady her already dizzy mind as she slowly attempted to open them for a second time. It was better this time and the dizziness had decreased slightly, but not all that much. Charlotte laid there, flat against the bed for a moment while she took in her surroundings. Her brows knitted together and she propped herself up on her shoulder to scan her surroundings again for a second time.

This wasn't right. She shouldn't be here. Last she remembered was being in a cave with Law, not some random room in some random hut. She wasn't even in the sub, she would have known if she was. The distinction between metal and stick was quite obvious. So, where was she, how did she get here, and where is Law?

Sitting up, Charlotte played with the hide-like blanket as she tried to remember what happened last. She had escaped from prison, discover feet clou—uh, snow, fell from a cliff, then fell into water, and was carried to a cave. But what happened after that? When had she left the cave? She must have if she was in a hut. There was no huts in that cave so she must have left somehow. _Was it Law?_ She thought, glancing at the black sleeves of his hoodie still covering her usually bare arms. _But why a hut and not the sub? Also, where is he?_ Charlotte hadn't seen anyone since she woke up.

Gripping at the tough blanket draped over her lower half until it crumpled together, Charlotte threw the blanket off her and slipped out of bed. She draped the large cloth over her shoulders, and tied it together at the front. Her bare feet landed flat against the ground and Charlotte tensed from the cold slightly, then quickly adjusted to it while realizing something that she had missed earlier. She had missed it since it was such a normal feeling. The feeling of not having your body burn. Charlotte's body no longer felt like there was a trapped fire burning inside of her. She felt normal.

She had been treated by someone.

The first person to come to mind was Law. Him being the only person who had ever treated her thus far, but as far as she could see, there was no Law here.

Was he left at the cave?

The thought was like poison, spreading and taking root in Charlotte's mind instantly. Charlotte's mind played with the idea, instantly drawing up different scenarios and situations which could have led to her being here and Law not. They weren't any good conclusions and though it should have excited the huntress – having her captor eliminated as an obstacle – it didn't. It would have made her whole life easier, searching for the heart would have been made simple too. Everything bad that could happen to Law would be beneficial for her and it should have made a smile crawl onto her face. But it didn't.

Law had saved her. Not once, but twice. Maybe even a third time. Although her memory was spotty and wasn't all that clear, she still could remember the day she spent with Law. He took care of her when she knew he would much rather be back at the sub or that this whole situation could have been avoided if she had just listened to him. But she was Charlotte and she didn't listen to anyone. Her selfishness and stupidity had gotten them into this and Law's quick mind was the only solution.

Charlotte bit her lip and her fingers dug into the overly long sleeves. She gripped at her arms, hugging herself. _Why would he do that?_ Go through all that trouble just to help her. She couldn't understand it; she had brought the situation upon herself, yet he did all of that without being asked and without a single complaint. The case was Charlotte had been saved and Law had to suffer due to her. Their whole predicament was because of her.

_Captain isn't as bad as you think. Scary sometimes, but he cares. _

Clicking her tongue, Charlotte bounded off into the snow. This was stupid. Why couldn't he just let her be? This is why she didn't want to owe the man anything. Now she was responsible for what happened to him.

…

"Epoooochhhh!" Lyas shouted in a hush voice like one would do when talking about something urgent that also needs to be a secret. Which in this case it was. The stranger doctor that they had stumbled across was something they didn't want to poke sticks at. Unfortunately, Epoch did the poking for them and the only reason why they were still alive and he was cooperating was the girl they found him with. Without her, the man probably wouldn't have done anything to help their people like he had stated at the beginning. That meant that the damsel was an important key piece if they wanted him to cure their people. There was just one issue now: "The unconscious girl is missing!"

"What?!" The child leader snapped, swivelling his head towards his partner. His tone of voice the same as Lyas. Hushed shouts that speaks awareness of their delicate situation. "How? She was on her deathbed just moments ago. How would she just get up and leave?"

"But no one here would dare move her. We all know the situation here. The doctor had been busy in the other room this whole time. There was no one else who could have moved the body but the body itself."

"But she was sick too…!"

_Test it on her first._

Lyas watched in confusion at Epoch's ever changing expressions. Didn't he know just how royally screwed they are now? This man that they had found in the cave was not one to be trusted. They didn't know anything about him, and why would any sane person be out in the blizzard of a storm in the first place? Not to mention the state of the girl they found him with! She was practically on death's door! For all they known, he could have been the one to put the girl in that state. Though it was highly unlikely. It was more likely she had been infected by the snow. But still, Lyas didn't trust the man. The only reason they had bothered to bring him with them was the fact that he was a doctor and there were in great need of one. But the way he had denied helping them after seeing their current states had him questioning the doctor's profession. Would a doctor really deny helping the sick that they had sworn to heal?

"I-It works…" Epoch's tranced mutterings had brought Lyas out of his thoughts. Epoch was sprouting a bright smile and wide eyes of shock. "It works!" He shouted again, eyes clearing. "Lyas! The doctor, he made the cure!" He exclaimed happy, grabbing Lyas by the shoulders.

"Of course it works." Law interrupted, his monotonous voice slicing through the celebratory air like a hot knife through butter. He was the one who made the cure, and he pride himself in being correct in the doctoral arts. "I've injected the vaccine in all the sick villagers." He announced easily, never breaking his strides.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lyas howled angrily, getting to his feet quickly. Law didn't get the go ahead from them yet.

"It's fine, Lyas."

Lyas snapped his head towards Epoch, a questioning look on his face. Epoch should be backing him up, not the foreigner! How could he be trusting the stranger doctor so easily? The man already had trampled over their easy trust by injecting everyone with a maybe cure.

"It works." Epoch reassured calmly from his spot. He didn't—can't—doubt Law. If he did, then his sister and everyone else would be in grave danger.

Law gave the man a promising nod before continuing into the other room where Charlotte was. His job here was done and he would much like to get a move on.

"Where's Charlotte?"

Lyas jumped at the sudden cold tone radiating from the doctor. Beads of sweat ran down his cold skin quickly, freezing him and sending shivers down his body. He didn't need to glance back to know what had happened. Law had stepped into the emptied bed where Charlotte was supposed to be laying. Lyas could see it now, they had finally managed to escape death, only to die at the hands of their saviour. This was exactly why he didn't want Law to have helped. He would just kill them afterwards.

"Your cure works." Yet Epoch constantly continues to poke at the bear, an action that Lyas cannot understand for the best of him. Epoch was leaning against the threshold, staring at the empty bed with a satisfied smirk on his face. He shrugged, "I don't know what you did to that girl, but it has to be pretty bad if the first thing she does is run away from you. Girl rather test her luck with the cold than you, huh?"

Law stared at the opened door in silence. A scowl was visible on his face. He didn't understand what was so bad about his crew that would make Charlotte run away. Wasn't she getting along with everyone? He had seen her loosening up around the other members. Or did the thought of leaving just never left her agenda? She'll never get anywhere though, not as long as Law still has her heart. As long as he still has her… she wasn't going to utilize his time away to take the heart and leave, was she? He needed to get back to the sub!

…

_Damn it. _Charlotte panted, glaring at the vast white all around her. She had been trudging through snow for who knows how long now and all she could see was still white. It was as if she hadn't gone anywhere this whole entire time. Charlotte might even had believed that if it wasn't for the prints behind her telling her that she did in fact move. Still, Charlotte had no comprehension to where she was or where the cave was. The only thing she knew was what she could feel.

Her bare legs were going numb again, barely able to keep herself upright as she dragged the two poles through the snow. Her red and tingling fingers were gripping the knot near her neck so that her breath could warm them as she moved. Charlotte was cold. Very cold. Not as cold as she was when she fell through the ice, but still relatively cold. The lack of clothes were really not in her favour. Perhaps, she should have searched for some of clothes while she was back at the hut. But, then again, she didn't know snow was _this_ cold.

Despite her blurred vision and snow covered form, Charlotte still found the energy to focus on the incoming black blob. Her body tensed and her hand instinctively clenched, waiting for the familiar tap of her weapon hitting the palm of her hand. It never came. _That's right._ Charlotte breathed. She had thrown her weapon down at the ice. It was probably in the cave or the hut. She really should have done a sweep across the hut before she left. _Freaking Law…_ Charlotte thought as she fell forward, her legs no longer functioning.

"Hey, are you alright?" Even her vision was giving out on her. All she could see was the shadowed face of the person who had caught her. Charlotte blinked, trying to blink away whatever it was that was messing with her vision. It didn't seem to help. Actually, it may have well made it worse for every blink, the image became less and less coherent. "...ou're freezing!" What the person was saying? "…hat are you doing o… in the sno…?" It was as if her senses were super dull. "…ey, can you...ear me? Oi!"

Just because her senses were duller than normal, probably duller than a regular person's by now. It didn't mean that she couldn't completely feel the guy shaking sense into her. She could and it was starting to get annoying. Here she was, with her exhaustedly slow mind, trying to come up with a coherent sentence and there was some dolt trying to get her to move faster. Didn't he know that she was trying and shaking her wasn't helping at all?

"…come with… me… I'm from… someone… to help..."

The man tried to pull Charlotte away, back into the direction where he had just came from. But she didn't—wouldn't budge. Her frostbitten hand shot up, gripping at his forearm with more strength than anyone in her state should have. "What is it?" He asked worriedly. Was she stuck to something and couldn't move?

"I-I… can't leave… not… not without… he's still… out there." The frozen girl stuttered while her body slumped further into the snow. Her legs were already glowing red and probably suffering from permanent damage if they didn't removed anytime soon. What was this girl thinking walking around in… wait, did she just said there was someone else?

The man lifted his gaze from the unbalanced girl to glance at out at the white tundra around them. There were only two sets of footprints in the whole area. Hers and his. No one else's. There was no other sign of life in this white blanket. "Come on," He started nervously, but that soon ended as he looped an arm around the girl's waist while looping hers over his shoulders so he could hoist her to her feet. "No sane person would be in the snow." He reassured. He was shocked to even see her in the snow. Especially her actually given how little she was wearing.

"Hey, what are you—?" He started when Charlotte shoved against him and forced her legs to take another shaky step forward. Her ankle twisted as soon as weight went on it and she almost fell forward if it wasn't for the gentleman who caught her. "Hey…" He muttered uncomfortable with the determination in the girl despite her terrible state. She was practically heaving to get air into her system as she rested still against his hands. Yet, she still pressed her hands against his to lift herself back up. "You need some real medical attention…"

Charlotte ignored him and the constant whine of her body as she forced herself back onto her unsteady feet. To be completely honest, she didn't even know where her feet was anymore. She couldn't feel them, but that didn't stop her from telling them to move. When they refused to respond, she bit at her already purple lips and pulled at her legs to move. She wasn't going to give up. She would never give up. Taking in another awfully cold breath, Charlotte let go of her leg, letting gravity do its job in dropping her feet into the snow. She stumbled forward, balancing herself with her arms.

"You're the only person I saw while patrolling!"

She had fallen again, but it didn't deter her. Instead, Charlotte pushed against the snow, ignoring its eager bites against her tingling skin. She snapped her eyes forward at the unmarked snow in her blackened and blurred vision. She needed to move, to cross that distance. Getting to her feet again, Charlotte held her arms out in a mimicry of balancing over thin ice; the stupid thing that she had done prior that got them in this mess. Finding her balance, Charlotte wrapped her hands under her thigh and lifted again.

"Oi!" The man shouted when the girl started hacking. She pulled her head out of the snow, eyes still focused off at the distance. Then like a broken CD, she pushed him away and got onto her feet again. "What are you going to do when you can't get back up?"

"I'll roll." She grunted as she pulled her face out of the snow again. Determination driving her. She bit at her lip as a way to both shut up and redirect her frustration towards Law. Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death, and the most annoying, sadistic, egotistic, narcissistic, and stubborn man she has ever met. If Charlotte could do anything she wanted to, she'd smack him. Actually, she has already, countless times too. It would always end up with her doing more chores or no dinners, but she didn't mind. He was a jerk. A rude jerk who loved to play with her and it pisses her off to no end. She knew he knew that she was searching for her heart and yet, he'd do nothing to stop her. What? Did he think she wasn't worth the effort? She doubt that… he has after all… went through all the trouble to recruit her… keep her… and still, he gave her freedom… fun. Charlotte pushed the last thought away, leaving a mental note to scold herself later, she had things to do first. More important things, "I will not leave him."

The patroller stared at the frozen girl in shock. How could she be so determined? Her legs weren't even listening to her anymore and it wouldn't be long before exhaustion won her over and forced her to kneel over in the snow. She was more likely to die than to find her partner. "Do you even know where he is?" Silence awaited him. "How do you plan to find him if you don't even know where he is?"

Gritting his teeth at the pitiful sight, the patroller finally had enough. He rushed forward, ignoring the shoves the girl was giving him. They were barely a tap now. "Stop it. I'll help you!" He finally said and the slaps stopped. "I'll help you! Tell me what he looks like and I'll go search for him if you allow me to take you back to my base. There's people there who can treat you."

Charlotte didn't think twice about arguing. Her mouth opened forming words as quick as she could. If it had been any other situation, she would have probably denied his help much like how she had denied the Heart Pirates' help back when she was locked behind bars. But it wasn't any other situation. This one wasn't her life on the line, this one was someone else's. Someone she owed. It was her responsibility to make sure that he was alright since she was the one who dragged him into this. She would make sure he was alright, even if it means swallowing her pride. As soon as she finished describing him, her vision turned black and her body grew limp.

…

Groaning slightly, Charlotte lolled her dizzyingly head around, taking in the unfamiliar sight. Her eyes squeezed shut when white bombarded her senses, causing her eyes to ache uncomfortably. Slowly this time, her eyes peeled back, trying hard to focus at the white blurred squares moving around on the white wall. God, who decides to make a whole room white? Did they not know how painful it was to see anything if everything was the same freaking color? Trying again, Charlotte let her eyes roam across the room, slower this time so that random shapes wouldn't move with her. Even then they still moved, jerking around as if it was a mad clown desiring attention. Wait, a mad clown? What was she even saying? Lifting an arm to rest against her forehead, Charlotte was about to rest again when she noticed the tube falling from her forearm.

She was drugged!

Ripping the cord out of her arm, Charlotte shot up, eyes wide and body tense. Her arms were held out before her in fists, ready to fend of anything. Except... there was no one there. There was no one else in the room. Well that wasn't true, there was someone, three someones actually. Though none of them proved to be a threat. They were all unconscious, lying in their own beds. They looked pretty bad actually. Though they didn't seem to be bleeding all that much, they were practically covered in bandages from head to toe as if they had been sliced into pieces.

"Who did this to you?" Charlotte felt a frown settling on her face as she studied their painful faces. Despite being unconscious, their faces were crumpled together as if they could still feel the pain of the wounds lacing their bodies.

Turning away from the mess, Charlotte slipped off her own bed, landing on her legs and immediately falling through them. She had to grab the nearby counter to steady herself on her wobbly legs. Glancing down, she realized that both her legs were completely wrapped in white bandages same with her bruised left side. She frowned at the injuries and her brow knitted together. Who had bandaged her up?

Actually, where was she even? Charlotte could tell from the white room and the instruments lying around that she was in a medical bay. She had seen the same things in Law's infirmary. But how did she get here? From what her hazy memory could provide her, she remembered cursing at the snow that ate at her legs with every step, then... there was someone else there. He was warm... he had said something about taking her to a place for help. Guess this was what he meant.

Sighing, Charlotte stretched her sore limbs, ignoring the way they whined at her actions. She'll have to thank the guy later when she sees him. Now that they were all treated to, she didn't have to worry too much about them. Which meant that she could go back to doing what she was supposed to be doing. But first things first—she turned towards the white cap sitting on a nicely folded uniform—she needs to get out of here.

Written on the cap in six bold blue letters was 'MARINE'.

…

"Did you see the weather?" A marine asked his partner as the two of them made their rounds around the base.

"Yeah, it surprises me every year with how quickly it spreads."

"Spread? It's practically like blink and snow is everywhere. It doesn't spread. It's just _there_."

"Ahaha, true. Still it sucks too. We still haven't heard from the news bird yet."

"It's Zāles. The news bird probably is stuck in the snow somewhere. Should be here soon hopeful—uffph!" Charlotte jumped as she rounded the corner right into the speaking marine. Her body tensed and mind raced. "Oh, I'm sorry."

_Huh? _Charlotte gaped as the marines walked past her. They didn't even spare her a second glance as they continued on their useless banter about the probably frozen news bird. It was almost as if they didn't recognize her… _"We still haven't heard from the news bird yet."_ Oh, this was just great and for an added bonus she didn't have the epithetic scarf! A pleased smirk slanted across her face and without a second to lose, Charlotte bounded down the halls. She hated sneaking around anyway.

Searching for an exit had never been harder for the girl. She went round and round in several hallways, taking all sorts of different turns, only to find more hallways and rooms of all shapes and sizes with all the same function—nothing. They probably did have a use, but to the huntress, those uses were as good as nothing. They weren't of any use to her. It didn't provide her with a way out or any hints of a way out. It was the same with this room, but unlike the rest of the rooms, Charlotte found herself unable to leave it, not because she was physically tied to the room, but because this room was unlike the others. It held information of some sort.

The room was a large vast one and unlike any that Charlotte had ever seen before. It resembled Law's infirmary in ways that it had metal tables and other weird instruments also made out of metal. Though at the same time it wasn't exactly like Law's infirmary. It was grander, bigger almost, as if everything was on a whole different level. Charlotte knew that it wasn't an infirmary since she woke in one. But she didn't know what else to call the place. The air in the room reminded Charlotte of the air in Law's infirmary whenever she interrupted one of his many experiments. But there was no heaps of red meat sitting on any of the tables only white papers that littered all over the place like the remains of a battlefield.

Taking a few delicate steps into the room, Charlotte started reading some of the papers decorating the room. Her eyes widened slightly and she gripped at the paper before her.

…

"Commander! Commander!" A young marine shouted as he rushed through the doors, momentarily forgetting about his manners. There was a rolled up newspaper in his nervous and saluting hand.

"What is it, sergeant? And we salute with our right hands, not our left!"

"The news bird has shown up. It has suffered heavy injuries due to the weather and is currently being treated in our sick bay. But the news are still intact. Here you are, Sir!"

Opening up the grey paper, the commander's pointy eyes were quick to spot a mistake and he was even quicker to reprimand for it. "This is yesterday's paper!"

"Ah, yes! Sorry, Sir. The news bird was found frozen in ice. It hasn't gone back to grab it's next, uh, today's news yet."

"Tch. I guess this will have to do." He pressed the paper further down against the table, smoothing out the pages next to his station's den den mushi. "I wish the locals will catch up with technology and just use a den den mushi instead of using a news bird for local new." He scoffed. After G-15 first moved in they weren't treated as how they would hope. Instead of being welcomed, the islanders tried to push them away, saying that they didn't need the extra help. Their dingy little police force would be enough to handle the trouble that came their way, or so they claimed. As if that greener than green police force would be able to hold themselves against pirates. They denied everything that the marines did to try to help them too, saying that they're perfectly fine on their own. "Yet they were so quick to accept the remedial core too." It was the only thing that bridge the two forces together even in the slightest bit.

"I'm sure they'll turn around eventually. Once the city of Zāles sees pirates, they'll understand why we're stationed here."

The Commander's brows furrowed together as he read the front cover. "Who was it that you said we found lying half dead in the snow?" He asked cautiously, his words drawn out in an almost slow pace as if to not excite his hopes too high.

"Um… a girl. I believe she was put into the sick bay with the other three chopped-up patrollers…"

"Is she this girl?" He pointed towards the girl in the paper.

"Looks like her… yes! Why?"

"Because that girl is a criminal who has just brought us some big name pirates." He glanced up from the paper to show the smirk well written on his face. "Sound the alarms! Lock the base! We're going to be busy playing a little game of cat and mouse next!" He announced, his voice booming and almost scaring the young marine officer across from him. Grabbing his insignia jacket, the commander made his way through the door, ignoring the officer who was now broadcasting orders to the station via air pipes. "I doubt she's still sitting quietly waiting for us in the infirmary. Damn that Bloody Boa, to think that she's working with the Surgeon of Death!"

…

Charlotte's brows furrowed together as she studied the multitudes of paper. "What… What is all this…?" She muttered, glancing between the papers in her hands. Most of it was jumbled mess of words and symbols that she had never seen before or could even try to understand. Fortunately, for her not all words seem cryptic and the diagrams helped. Of course that meant that she couldn't understand everything, but she had gotten the gist of it and even then she was already doubting herself. "How… could… but…" Flipping the page over, Charlotte's eyes widened at the next image. "Isn't that…"

_**UWEOHHH. UWEOOH. UWEOOH.**_

Snapping her head up, Charlotte stared at the flashing light that tinted the world red. "Guess my time is up." Making once last glance at the files, Charlotte gritted her teeth and grabbed a few things, unable to leave them just lying there. Then she bolted out the door, grabbing a miscellaneous object on the way out. She needed something to defend herself with.

Inhaling deeply, Charlotte listened to the footsteps around the corner, waiting for the last pair to rush past her before slipping in behind them. She jogged after them in a steady beat, following whatever movements the people were doing before her. They lead her around the station, looking for her while she looked for any door marked exit.

_Why don't they ever label any of their doors? _Charlotte groaned as they past yet another unmarked door. Her fingers twitched by her sides, itching to wrap around the neck of the individual before her. She just wanted to do something to vent out her frustration. The only thing keeping her from doing so was survival instincts. The marines have yet to realize that she had fallen into their line and was marching behind them this whole time. If they hadn't noticed her yet, she wasn't going to blow her cover just yet. Though she had half a mind to, then she could channel her rage into something more… relaxing.

"HEY! YOU!" Charlotte jumped at the sudden voice. Turning her head to the right, Charlotte paled. There in the parallel hallway was the start of another patrol line. "WAIT!" They demanded when Charlotte bolted.

Bolted wasn't really the right terminology to use here. Charlotte, who had been itching to settle her manifesting anger, was now thanking Roger for letting the marine spot her. She wasn't going to run away now, not when she finally had an outlet for her anger. Besides, that wasn't like her. She had declared her tactics before at the court: she was going to break her way in and in this case, she was going to break her way out. So, bolted wasn't the right word to say. It was more like she distanced herself from the other patrol line she had be camouflaging with as they turned around to grab her.

It was a fast battle. After the first two people who had turned around tried to leap on her, Charlotte had stepped over their fallen bodies, holding them down while she pulled the bludgeon she had grabbed earlier out of nowhere. The remainder of the fight didn't appear to be much of a fight. It was more like a collective of unfortunate individuals had experienced a catastrophic array of all objects being thrown, hurl, and slapped against their faces, bodies and other important areas. Charlotte was fast to act, after clearing out the first row of people with her now dented and bent bludgeon, she drew her hands into the oversized hoodie again and threw wrenches like knives, picked up fallen weaponry only to hurl them or thrust them at someone else until they were all down for the count.

"Ah, that was a nice relief." Charlotte sighed cheerily as she patted off her hands. Sounds of groans and moans from the two flanks were easily heard in the background as she made her way around the marines, making sure not to step on them. Reaching the end of the pile, Charlotte turned back and eyed the large rifle gun limp in the man's arms. Curiousity poked at the huntress and despite all better judgement, Charlotte picked up the artillery, thanking the man before she turned and left.

"I wonder how you used this."

It didn't take long for Charlotte to figure out just exactly how the gun work. Albeit she couldn't really figure it quietly. While fumbling with holding the gun, she came across the part known as a trigger and within moments of that, she had fired holes throughout the ground and wall next to her, drawing the attention of the patrolling flanks on the other side of the door she had turned into Swiss cheese. Needless to say, they were fast to act, but giving a semi-automatic gun to a blood lusting Charlotte or Charlotte in any state was never a good idea. The next few moments after the initial stare off and the moments up and until Charlotte ran out of bullets became a very bloody battlefield involving a very trigger-happy hunter. It didn't matter that she had no idea how to aim. Aiming was a second concern to her and boy were the marines happy for it. She didn't even change her angle when they hid behind furniture.

**Clung.**

_Huh? _She pulled on the trigger again.

**Clung.**

Charlotte's smile turned upside down as she fiddled with the gun, trying to figure out why exactly it had stopped firing. "I-Is it over?" Her frown deepened when she realized that the forces next to her weren't exactly wiped out either. This was taking her longer to finish than if she didn't have a gun. "I think she's out of bullets." _Bullets? _Charlotte paused, glancing up at the heads peeking over the crates. She dropped the gun slightly.

"Um… do I need those?"

"SHE'S OUT OF BULLETS!"

"LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

Taking that as an answer, Charlotte glanced at the now useless weapon in her hand. Sighing, she lifted up the gun, once again resorting to bludgeoning everyone to death or unconsciousness. _I really am better with the old fashioned weapons._ She sighed as she manage to use the gun to snap a marine's neck. She spun the rifle around her hand and glare at her opponents, holding it as if it was a long pipe.

Dodging left she yanked back the marines arm while planting a foot down on his ribs and pushed while pulling. A pop and a scream erupted afterwards and she turned to leave the male, chucking her gun at the next guy coming towards her to swap the heavy junk with his sabre. _This will have to do._ She thought, flickering her wrist this way and that to test the blade. It wasn't as study and fast as her karambit, but it was closer than a chunky gun. "Let's dance."

Moments later, Charlotte glared out at the crowd around her, panting. It had grown throughout the battle, but that shouldn't have been surprising. She wasn't one for being quiet and subtle, especially not in a fight. Glancing at her surroundings, Charlotte made note of every weapon left at her side. They weren't hers, but the marines who it belong to weren't going to be using them any time soon. Dropping the other gun she had picked up, she pushed off the wall with a war cry, grabbing the nearest blade out of a man's torso as everything sprang back into action.

Charlotte slithered around the area, dodging nets and slicing the ones she can't dodge in half. She was like a snake, still one moment, then springing forward the next. Too fast for them to see, but not fast enough to dodge everything. A net wrapped itself along the sabre, snatching it away from her, leaving her left side momentarily defenseless. But even then she wasn't easy to quell. One would think that with her tunnel vision, she wouldn't be able to react as fast as she did when she finished fighting one to turn into another battle, yet for some unknown reason, she was never caught off guard. It was like her recent one-vs.-many fights were paying off. She'd kick away one person, turn around just in time to stab the blade through a marine's throat, then while dislodging her bloodied blade, she'd used the falling body as a stepping stone to flip over another incoming marine into another marine. It was almost as if she was multitasking, constantly updating and knowing where every opponent was in relation to her. It was incredible, her perception of spatial space.

Landing upside down, the huntress' hand pressed flat against yet another 'modernized' weapon which she couldn't help but grab as she flipped back onto her feet. It didn't matter that her aim was terrible. Charlotte only used the gun when she found the amount of people around her too suffocating. It was more of a distancing tool than an actual weapon given her skills with the foreign object. Though it did help whenever a bullet landed in a marine. Unfortunately, she could never keep a gun usefulness for more than a few minutes.

Doing as she did before, the girl used its end to smack a marine on the head before ditching the hunk of metal and grabbing up… an axe this time. She brought her arm back and hurled the large weapon forward, knocking as many down as she could with it. Just as soon as she was done with that, her hands had already restocked themselves with the steady supply of weaponry around her.

Wiping the sweat of her chin, Charlotte heaved loudly, glancing over her shoulder at the crowd. Her eyes glowing an eerie platinum color. The marines gulped as they stared back up at the single girl standing over the bodies of their fallen comrades, weapons decorating her hands as if they were a part of her, and steam emitting from her mouth. An ominous bloodlust radiated from her.

They were fighting a monster.

"STAND BACK EVERYONE!" An order split the crowd down the middle towards the woman as soon as they saw the large weapon being planted on the ground behind them. It was a bazooka. Beside the weapon was the base commander.

"Oooo," Charlotte whistled as she studied the weapon with one hand flat over her squinting eyes. "Taking out the big guns, are you." Despite her remark, she was mentally frowning. What in the Great Seas is that thing? It was huge and heavy and she thought a gun was bad. Whatever it was, it looked dangerous. A smirk snaked its way on her face. Maybe if she gets it then she can finish this battle in one go. She was already exhausted from fighting and it wasn't like she was getting out of it unscathed too. Her body was laced with bleeding cuts and her legs weren't exactly healed. So if that giant weapon proved a way out for her, she was gladly going to take it. Besides, if it was dangerous for her, then it was even more dangerous for them.

"Oops." The marines gawked at their fallen comrade. The same comrade who was just moment ago tinkering with the giant bazooka, locking it on target to hit her. He was now flat and fallen against the ground, a dagger lodged into his forehead. "Was I supposed to wait?" Their heads snapped back towards the teasing voice, eyes popping out of their sockets and the same thought running through their minds. When did she get there?! Charlotte was crouched over on the bazooka, staring at the strange toy and poking at it with the knife she had in one hand. The rest of the weapons she was wearing earlier were tossed to the sides. Lifting her head, Charlotte pointed a knife at the commander's throat with a smile on her blood-stained face. "I trade you all those weapons for this one, `kay?"

Before anyone else could say anything or respond, Charlotte was already sucking in breaths through her teeth as she hoisted the thing onto her shoulder like how she saw the marine did previously. She smiled as the marines parted like the sea as soon as the bazooka tilted in their direction. It made Charlotte feel almighty. She held the power to control the marines with a roll of her shoulders. They were so scared of the giant weapon and she was only trying to balance it on her shoulders.

What if she fires it?

A twisted and excited smile blossomed on her face and the marines before her all swore at the sight. She was going to have so much fun.

**KABOOOM!**

Ash grey smoke puffed into the sky, leaving the large base of G-15 to be blown higher by the strong winds. Inside the base, smoke littered the place, fogging people's visions and infiltrating their lungs like a stealthy virus. No one moved as the smog cleared up, fading and exiting out of the base into the white blizzard outside. Coughs and groans could be heard as the marines tried to fan the smoke away from their faces.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Anybody hurt?"

"I'm alive."

"Me too…"

"I'm good here too!"

"We're all good...?"

That was strange. No one was injured. Not even in the slightest bit. The most they got was the smoke from the explosion. It wasn't that the marine platoon was disappointment in their luck. They gladly accept it if it wasn't for the fact that they were facing a lunatic with a bazooka. She had fired it. That was for sure. The ground had trembled and smoke had infiltrated their airspace. So if she hadn't hit them, then what did she hit?

Charlotte was thinking the exact same thing as she stared out in horror to the several gasping and coughing marines before them. All of them were still standing. She stiffened when she saw pairs after pairs of eyes focusing on her, but soon joined their gaze when she realized they were looking _through _her. Glancing over her shoulder slowly, she felt a small gasp of realization escape her lips.

She had blown a hole into the wall behind her.

Fresh cold wind rushed into the base, tussling Charlotte's lavender locks around. The cold instantly bit at her flesh, turning the fair skin slightly red.

"Oh." She gasped. She was holding the bazooka backwards.

Before they could do anything, Charlotte twisted on the balls of her feet. As much fun as she had fighting the marines, she had enough. Charlotte dashed through the hole. Screw finding an exit. One just found her and she was not going to miss it.

Seconds blew past before the dumbfounded marines realized what had happened. Their eyes fell onto the forgotten cannon tossed to the sides, then to the trail of footprints leading off to some random place in the snow. The prey already hidden behind the low visibility through the falling snow.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU CAN'T LET HER ESCAPE! SHE'LL LEAD US TO TRAFALGAR LAW!" Charlotte drilled her heels into the snow below. She'll what now? Lead them to Trafalgar? A frown crawled onto her face. As if… but wasn't she basically living with them right now? Wouldn't where she's going be where Law was? Glancing down at the weapon in her hand, her lips twitched into a smirk. She _did_ owe him. With one eye closed and a tongue peeked out from under her lips, Charlotte lifted her arm. Her vision quiet as she tried to remember where exactly she had ditched the large gun. She aimed for there and released her arm forward.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I SAID 'GET HEURPH!" The commander's orders merged into a scream when an echoing clang resonated from the bazooka next to his feet. The short dagger nicked its side, nudging the bazooka slightly. The several slices that Charlotte had made to the thing in annoyance finally taking its effect on the machine and it exploded. Charlotte had blamed the stupid confusion gun for shooting the wrong way.

"Now, we're even." Charlotte declared to herself as she watched the dark grey smoke rise into the sky. Then, as if bored of the sight, she twisted on her heel and ran off.

…

"CAPTAIN! YOU'RE BACK!" Law didn't make any comment to their obvious statement. There wasn't a need to. Instead, his legs took full and purposeful strides past his happy crewmates towards the one place he really needed to be right now. Charlotte had left before him which meant that she should have already arrived by now. If that was true, then it wouldn't be long before she finds her heart and runs off with it. He couldn't have that. No, not when he just made her part of his crew. She became a vital part of his plan the moment she demonstrated her skills that fateful morning. He wanted her. Her and her skills. From the very beginning and he was not going to play captured pet one more time to make it so. Like he had told her; when he wants something, he will get it no matter what. Right now, that was keeping her on his ship.

"CAPTAIN!"

He ignored the persistent shouts, his steps urgent. Though the urgency was still relatively hidden behind the steady clacks of his shoes. His face was calm as always and his dark orbs were still as unreadable. As much as he enjoyed the fact that his enemies couldn't read his emotions or thoughts, he was sometimes irritated by the fact that his crew couldn't tell when he's busy from it either. Right at this very instant, Law was busy. Immensely so. He rushed back here with his attention focused on the greater goal. The bigger picture. Didn't they know that the only thing tying her to them right now was her heart and that she was currently on her way back here to remove the only obstacle keeping her away from her freedom?

"Captain, did you find Charlotte?"

Law paused. "…You mean to say she hasn't returned yet?" That was odd. She should have arrived twenty minutes ago.

"Capt'n!" This time it was Rike who had called for him. The assistant had just returned from the infirmary. "I need your help! Half our crew is ill. I have tried diagnosing the virus, but it has no former—"

"I know." So his intuition was right. The virus did get to his crew. Law made a hard right, turning into the infirmary next to him. His priorities reorganized. Charlotte hadn't returned yet and his crew needed him. "Tell me all that you know." He ordered as he snapped the latex gloves over his hands.

If she didn't leave Vhils to get her heart then where did she disappear to?

…

Law scowl deepened. It should be working but none of his crew seem to be reacting fondly to the cure. They were all suffering from the same disease as those in Vhils. They had the same symptom the same signs and everything. The only thing different was that they weren't reacting positively to the cure. Something was wrong. Off. But nothing was different. The victims showed the same symptoms, same signs, and same pathogens. He used the same formula, same cure, same… There was a tool. Two clear lens held by a crescent shaped rim. It seemed out of place when he first saw it, but he didn't care enough to question about it. He had used the double lens ball as a microscope when analyzing Vhils' ailment. It didn't show anything different than the microscope he had used back at his lab.

So where exactly was he going wrong?

Zāles didn't provide him any answers either. The people there were too busy cussing at Charlotte for stealing the remedial core to provide him any straight answers. Actually, even if they did, he wouldn't trust them much on it. They were all infected with the same virus as well. Most of them cussing on their beds or in other locations far, far away from Law and the other pirates.

Their cover had been blown. Zāles had realized who they when an ill patient's arm accidentally knocked off the mouthpiece to a ring den den mushi. He had it pointed up as a sign of his anger, but his condition had caused his arm to drop to his side and hitting the ringing snail. The news came from the weird mimicking snail afterwards. The snail was a weird thing. Not only did it mimic the man on the other side of the snail, it also—since the citizen were too sick to hang up—mimic every gunshot and war cry afterwards. Including the last moment where the base exploded all thanks to their most hateful and number one worst criminal—Charlotte.

She really was a monster. To be able to handle and destroy an entire marine base by herself. They could only imagine what the situation was like. The devil standing, burning and torturing each and every marine until they not only die, but broke. She probably torched the place down as well, ensuring that all the left over marines she didn't get to 'play' with were thoroughly tested by flames. They shivered in the beds at the thought of such a monster being so close to home. Then agitation and anger fired up in them again as they blamed their sickness and to Charlotte for stealing the remedial core.

Once they refueled on their little cycle of blame and fear, they wouldn't stop shouting and screaming their annoyances out for the world to hear. It was quite annoying since Zāles was probably the whiniest town the Heart Pirates had ever been too, but it did show to be quite useful too. For Zāles were not only full of complainers, they were full of unintelligent individuals who constantly broadcasted more and more information for the criminals hiding within or not hiding within their city. The police chief had told Charlotte everything during his interrogation of her and the civilians had spilled everything including the marine's base destruction to the Heart Pirates as they ranted about Charlotte. It was no wonder that the criminals were able to get past them with ease.

The Heart Pirates were no exception to that. At first they were worried when they heard their covers were blown and the marines were notified. However their worries soon died off into nothingness, not even a small numb feeling when they heard that the base was all but collapsed on itself with all members stuck inside it. By none other than Charlotte no less. How or why Charlotte had turned up in the marine's base after she ran from her imprisonment at Zāles was something the pirates didn't get no matter how they looked at it. She was a criminal. Going to a stronger law enforcement institution such as a marine base from a police station cell seemed counter-intuitive from all angles. Especially given the fact that she had _escaped_ from her cell. But they had no complaints. She did deal with the marines issue after all.

Now, if only she had the solution to their current issue as well. They couldn't come up with a cure. No, that's not completely accurate. They could come up with a cure, they already had one. Law's formula from the subjects back at Vhils. Except for some unknown reason the same formula wasn't doing its job. It didn't cure people. It didn't do anything to them. Law had tried. He found a random patient from Zāles and injected him with the cure in case it only works on the islanders, but still nothing.

Groaning, Law shut the book in his hands close and pinched the bridge of his nose. Law had gone back to the bookstore in hopes of finding something he had missed earlier. Something to help him figure out why his vaccine suddenly stopped working. There had to be something he's missing. He just needed to think. It could have been something he already knew. Something he heard of in a passing. There had to be something he was missing. Given the amount of information he had already known and just went through. He had to be missing something or he was going to run out of resources really fast. Tilting his head back, Law let it hang off the back of his chair as he let out an airy groan. Think! He commanded, back tracking through all the events that had happened since they landed on the island.

_The remedial core could analyze whatever the winter's poison and develop a cure for it within minutes of snow._

"_Supposedly it can analyze anything you point it to."_

"So that's why he needed a doctor." Law muttered to himself, ignoring or not hearing Rike's question about who. He really just missed something. If Vhils really had the tool that Law thinks they did, they shouldn't need him to create a cure. They should already have had one. But they didn't, they went _out_ looking for one. Which meant that the tool didn't do exactly what they and everyone else had thought it would do. It couldn't create a cure, but it did provide one.

The remedial core was there and it was the key ingredient to getting the cure to work.

"Rike-ya, gather everyone we can spare. We're going on a little trip."

"Where to, Capt'n."

"A little village called Vhils."

* * *

**So... Law and Charlotte are now separated. Law's now heading to Vhils and Charlotte... who knows where. Girl's runnin` in the snow in Law's hoodie and bandages. Though it seems like Law doesn't exactly trust Charlotte yet with the whole heart issue... or maybe he's just being paranoid. I don't know. You tell me! ;) What do you think? **

**Also finally some action from Charlotte side. It was starting to feel like Charlotte couldn't do anything with her constantly waking up all over the place in some random bed being sick. First it was the cave, the hut, and the marine base. 3 places in one chapter! Wow... **

**On a different note, this ark is coming to a close. I actually finally finished writing the first draft for it! Questions will be answered! Do you think you know what questions will be asked and answered? Here's a hint: for sure the question left in the open from the first chapter of this ark.**

**As always, I LOVE to hear from you guys. Literally, when I get an email from a ffn. I drop all things and read it. Pretty bad habit. But eh... speaking of bad habits... I should probably go back to studying. I have a Japanese test tomorrow. **

**Gnite, and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Airi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Guys,**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm sorry for being 30 minutes late. I didn't even know it was the last day of the month until I realized that daylight savings was tomorrow! My, how time flies. Then again, I've been a hermit these last few weeks with exams and all. I haven't really written in a while. This is actually the last chapter I had set up and and ready to go prior. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is the end of the very and annoyingly long Kukonda Ark. I hope you guys enjoyed this ark. Please let me know! Review! I love to read them. Especially when compared to having to read textbooks... please, save me from the textbooks!**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Lucy Jacob:** So you're telling me we've actually been talking about the SAME degree signs. My Gosh, just how warm is the place you live in? I've never gotten to 38 degrees. I find 20 warm and 30 intolerable! I just... I don't know how you do it? That's incredible. Please teach me your ways so I may survive the summers here (I recently moved to a new place that has more extreme winters and summers).

**Apple Boom:** Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed that part. Spoiler: there might be more parts you find funny in this chapter too. ;)

**Son of Whitebeard:** Mhm, though I don't think the marines are much to worry about, don't you?

**Bizzy:** YEP! That was the movie I was talking about! I LOVED IT. It was sooo good. Nah, the marines didn't take the remedial core. They actually made it as a peace treaty gift to make their lives more cohesive since the civilians didn't want them there. It backed fired though when they took the core, treasured it, but continued to ignore the marines. Not everyone was able to use the core though, only those who lived in Zāles since the city loved hogging it. You know, in case of emergencies.

**FairyTail21:** Hey there! Thanks for picking up my story. I'm happy to hear that you couldn't put it down. I apologize for it being a little slow, I'm going to try to speed that up, but there's still lots of room and arks coming so... stay tuned. I'm not too sure if Mr. Sludge Head is going to make a reappearance, especially since Law now has his heart back. (Ch. 7 or 8). BUT I can promise you that Kid WILL be back and oh, trust me, Law isn't going to be too happy when he does. As for when, you'll just have to wait and see!~

* * *

Chapter 19.

Falling through the straw hut's door, Charlotte quickly pulled her legs in from the snow and shut the door behind her, shivering at the cold air radiating off and around her. She was cold. Very cold and very envious of the warm room. How it managed to retained its heat was beyond her, but she didn't care at the moment. It could have been magic or some other crazy reason, it didn't matter. All that did was that it was warm and Charlotte was very grateful for it.

She had scrambled her way back after the marine base exploded. The explosion had knocked her over and caused her to roll away from the site into snow, leaving a mile long trail behind her. Then using what she could remember of her way to the base, she found herself successfully backtracked her way towards the little village of Vhils and into the very same hut and room she had woke up in.

"Hey, you, man hiding behind the threshold." Charlotte called when she was starting to warm up. She wasn't exactly at normal human temperature yet. But, at least she didn't feel like she was a frozen popsicle anymore. "I know you're there. Stop hiding and come fix me already."

"Fix you?" The man repeated dubiously as he stepped out from behind the hole. He had long green hair combed to one side, covering half his face.

"Yeah, aren't you guys a clinic or something? I was fixed when I woke up here last. The others from before seems better too."

"'The others from before'? But you left before you saw anyone."

Now it was Charlotte to glance at the green haired man as if he had grown a second head. What was he talking about now? There was no way she had left before she saw anyone. If so, how could she had known that there was a room full of sick people just two door down from where she was. It wasn't as if she could see through walls and locate just where everyone was. But hadn't she headed for the door as soon as she got off the bed? Charlotte frowned. She remembered not seeing Law, so she went off through the door she had just entered from. Her brows knitted together and her head started throbbing. "Whatever." She said shortly. This was not worth getting a headache over. "Are you going to fix me or not?"

"Fix you?" Charlotte groaned. How many times did she have to repeat herself? "Bandages? I'm wounded."

"We have no doctors here." The man announced and Charlotte's eyes only widened as she gaped at the man.

"Then who treated me last time I was here?"

"The man who was with you." She quirked a brow. "Uh, tall tattooed man with the really bad glare."

"Ah! Trafalgar! Wait, he was here?!" She groaned when the man nodded. He was here the whole time and she went on a suicide mission into the snow to go looking for him? Roger, why couldn't he just say he was here? "Where is he?" Law could easily treat her wounds.

"He left." Charlotte blanched. He what now? "He saw that you were gone. Got really scary and left." The man dropped his gaze from Charlotte's choosing to look at his fiddling fingers instead of her hardened glaze. "Um, if you're not feeling well I know something that might help."

"Bandages!" Charlotte called back to the male when he turned around the corner, disappearing into the threshold. A box of bandages flew towards her soon after and she made quick work with the white clothes using her vast knowledge of first aid to help her. Which was essentially, stop the bleeding. By the time she had finished tying and patching up the wounds and cuts she had gotten from the marine base, she was met with another thing thrusted to her face.

"LYAS, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH…" The shout died off when the newcomer saw the violet hair girl sitting on the floor, holding up the tool that he was just shouting at the green hair for. He swallowed hard, waiting to see what the girl would do, if she knew what that thing was in her hand. He had saw her picture in the news clipping not too long ago. This was the girl who was taking the fall for him.

Charlotte lifted her gaze form the crescent shape clip holding the two glass plates together. Her eyes locking at the man who had been too loud to go unnoticed by and her eyes became half-lidded. Like a puppet held on strings, Charlotte lifted from the ground to her feet. She wasted no time in erasing the distance between the man and her. She leaned in closer so that she could whisper into his ear. She knew he wouldn't move, no couldn't move. Her deafening bloodlust aura was around her, surrounding her. Its hunger didn't quite quell from its previous feast. It should have, but the recent revelation of news had brought her hunger back up. Her bloodlust was related to her emotions, anger especially.

"What are you doing with the _remedial core?_" So she did know.

Charlotte felt her lips tugging upwards at the look in the man's eyes as he spoke. "I stole it. I needed it to cure my sister and the village."

"And?" The gleam in his eyes wavered at the unsympathetic voice. There wasn't even a shred of emotion in her one word. "Am I supposed to care?" She continued when he didn't speak. Too shock at the apathy in foreigners. "What's your name, boy?"

"Epoch Linherbottom."

"Well, Mr. Linherbototm, I do not care that you stole from Zāles and I don't give a damn about your reasoning either. What I do want to know is why did you frame me? And how do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Make it up to you?" Epoch repeated dubiously, but before he could make a break for it or anything, Charlotte grabbed the brunette and dragged his unexcused ass from the hut. Her other hand latched out to grab the remedial core on her way out. They were gone before Lyas could even comprehend what had just happened.

…

Lyas gritted his teeth, trying his best not to howl in pain as he landed on his butt. His glare hardened on male before him. He knew from the beginning that the man wasn't to be trusted. He may had been a doctor, but there was something wrong about him. Something wrong about finding a man hiding an injured and half-dressed woman in a cave. Lyas didn't believe the doctor one bit when he said he hadn't been the cause of their predicament, but he couldn't trust him. Couldn't trust any word out of his mouth. His words—though blunt—seemed to be meticulously picked as if he was always calculating what's to come next. Prepared and already plotting what the world will do next. He was a manipulator. He had probably planned this too. So Lyas could only glare at the doctor in hatred as he watched the man hiding well behind his lackeys.

"THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG, WASN'T IT?" He shouted towards Law. He had returned moments ago with a group of three others. As soon as they arrived, the three in jumpsuits started tearing up the place claiming to look for something. One of them, the hairy one, had even gone to sniffing the air. Lyas had it when they ignored his questions and lunged at them, only to get kicked back by one of the lackeys. He couldn't even get close to Law.

"Captain!" Law ignored the writhing man staring at him with squinted eyes as if he couldn't see properly. Instead, Law chose to focus on the more important and annoying task—finding Charlotte and curing his crew. "Her scent is here"

"Would you stop squinting at our captain already?" Cole huffed, crossing his arms as he stared down at the fallen male.

"Squinting? I'm glaring at him!" Lyas started

"That's a glare?" Cole snickered as quietly as he could. Unfortunately, Lyas could hear the not-so-quiet laugh and the two started arguing.

"I can't find the remedial core either, Captain. But someone injured was here recently. Look." Penguin announced, gesturing to the open bandage box.

"There wasn't anyone still injured when I left." Law muttered as he came towards the box. Law's eye twitched slightly at the disgusting sight. His medical practice had made it difficult for him to look at the poorly used medical equipment. Almost all of the items used were used improperly save for the bandages. But even then the cuts made were horrid. Surrounding the basket was poorly cut strips of bandage, tape and soiled gauze. It looked as if a child had tried to make paper snowflakes out of medical supplies and failed miserably. Judging from the abuse of the equipment, Law had a strong guess at who had gone by to use it. "The girl on that bed"—he pointed to where Charlotte was resting—"did she come back?"

"…"

Law, Penguin and Bepo watched in deadpanned silence as Lyas ignored them. It was as if he hadn't heard them. It almost reminded them of a habit that a certain violet-haired hunter had if it hadn't been for the fact that Lyas was completely aware of their presence. He had been pointing in their general area as he shouted with Cole about what they're doing.

"Cole, would you please stop fighting with everyone you see?" Penguin groaned as Bepo pulled the solider off Lyas. They had gotten physical.

"What are you talking about? He started it!" Cole shouted, pointing a blaming finger immaturely towards the other.

"Cole…" Bepo muttered worriedly as he continued to lift the tall man. His paws interlocked behind his head and with a little pressure, he had Cole staring at the floor. "Calm down." Bepo muttered worriedly from behind. Cole had started struggling and squirming. This way, Cole couldn't move. "Captain wants to ask the man something."

"Where is the remedial core?"

"That thing again?" Lyas groaned and twisted his body away from Law. That action did nothing to help remove the burning effect those grey orbs had. Ruffling his hair, Lyas sighed. "The girl from earlier, she came back, asking for bandages. She went all weird when she saw the remedial core. Then she grabbed Epoch and left."

"Why would she grabbed someone and leave?" Penguin muttered.

"I don't know! I don't get what's going on! The core wasn't even supposed to be here. Epoch had stolen it to cure our village, but it didn't do anything."

They just had to point the core at something. That thing would become the cure then. However, Law didn't say anything to the man. There wasn't any point in him saying it. Instead, what piqued his interest instead was the fact that Charlotte came back _here_ and then left with someone. Why?

"_I'm going to find the real thief."_

Law released a sigh through his nostrils. He should have known. The reason they got into all this mess was because the girl had gone off to find the real culprit behind the stealing. With her one track mind, she was probably went looking at him the first chance she got. That also explained why she hadn't returned back to the submarine yet. Now that she had caught the thief, she'll most likely be...

"Captain, where are we going?"

"Back to Zāles." The idiot was probably going to turn him in to clear her name. Which means they just missed each other.

Their trek back wasn't completely enjoyable either. Although the snow had stopped falling and slowing them down, they were still stuck in the snow. This time it was a group of lapahns. It seems that they had a bone to pick with Law, but before they could complain about the human trash left behind, the two were suddenly attacked by Penguin.

"Where did you take Charlotte?" Penguin shouted as he kicked a lapahn's body over. He reached down to pick up the vibrant scarf and intricate knife with a frown on his face. These were definitely Charlotte's belongings and for her to be without a weapon again… who knows what kinds of trouble she could get into next.

"Argh, why is that woman so troublesome?" Cole groaned. "First she goes missing, then she found, then missing again, and now she loses her weapons and half her clothes?"

"Half her clothes?!" Penguin repeated, snapping his head towards Cole at a speed too fast to be humanly possible. The mechanic's eyes fell on the jeans that Cole had been holding up and they turned dark. "Oi, what are you planning to do with our Charlotte? OI!"

"They're unconscious, Penguin-ya." Penguin glanced down at his feet and gasped lightly when he realized that his captain was right. "To answer your question, nothing. The Lapahns were angry that we had used their home to hide out the storm and left her clothes there."

"Oh…" Penguin muttered suddenly feeling guilty for pummeling the two innocent rabbits for doing nothing.

"Such a monster." Cole whispered agreeingly to Bepo as they stared at the mechanic who still had one feet pressed against a lapahn's belly.

"HEY!"

"Grab her things. The idiot's probably suffering from the cold."

…

"NOT ONLY ARE YOU A PERVERT. YOU'RE AN IDIOT. AN IDIOTOTIC PERVERT!" Epoch shouted as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. The cold air wasn't helping his burning lungs. They felt like they were going to break any moment now. All of it thanks to the perverted idiot he was with.

"SHUT UP. I'M NOT EITHER. WE'RE ONLY IN THIS MESS BECAUSE YOU STOLE THE FREAKING CORE!"

"EXCUSE ME! THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU JUST TOOK THE FALL. BUT NO, YOU HAD TO BE IN THE CLEAR! AND WHAT DO YOU CALL A PEROSN WHO WAS DUMB ENOUGH TO HEAL THE PEOPLE CHASING AFTER HER. I THINK THAT'S AN IDIOT!"

"THEY WOULDN'T LISTEN! THEY WERE TOO BUSY COUGHING AND DYING TO CARE ABOUT WHAT I WAS SAYING!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

"I DO!"

"THEN YOU'RE A NOBODY!"

"SHUT UP. YOU ANNOY ME!"

"I SHOULD BE THE ONE SAYING THAT. I'M THE ONE STUCK HERE WITH A PERVERT"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"OH, I'M SORRY. AN IDIOT RUNNING AROUND IN THE SNOW WITH NOTHING BUT A HOODIE ON!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

"WITH WHAT? YOU'RE BARELY ABLE TO MOVE! YOU'RE COMPLETELY COVERED IN BANDAGES AND YOUR LEG LOOK LIKE THE'YRE ABOUT TO COLLASPE!"

"THEY'RE NOT. THEY'RE JUST COLD!"

"THAT'S BECAUES YOU'RE NOT WEARING PANTS!"

"Wait, why are you running?" Charlotte questioned. It was a good one. After she had successfully cured the city of the virus, the townsfolk still wouldn't listen to her, claiming that she had forced the boy, Epoch, into admitting to a crime he didn't do. The town was on his side, it made no sense for him to be running.

"Do you think I want to be? Look behind you. If I stop now, I'd get run over by the city." Epoch looked forward again, a slight frown on his face. He couldn't get the image out of his head. Charlotte, a foreigner, had used the remedial core professionally, like she was used to such technology. It looked so natural for her to use, like it was a second calling. While he couldn't get the stupid thing to work. No matter how many times he had tried it. He almost thought that it was futile stealing the core and that all hope was lost, but then he stumbled across her and Law. "I also want to know how you used the remedial core. You looked completely lost with the bandages and medical equipment back at Vhils, yet you used the core and it worked."

"The core isn't what—hey, what do you mean 'lost with the bandages'? Are you saying I don't know how bandages work?"

"Have you seen your handiwork?! I'm pretty sure they're doing more damage than good! Argh, that's not the point! The point is the remedial core. How did—"

"It's not a magical technology." Charlotte started, interrupting the male. Her eyes seemed glossed over as if she was far off in the distant and her big mouth settled into a stern frown. She guess it could be consider magical in a sense. Devil fruits were often explained with the word 'magic' since not much is known about them. "I don't know how, but this thing is a prototype for something even bigger." Charlotte's scowl deepened, her mind flashing images of the laboratory she had ventured into at the marine base. She wish she had more time in there to make sense of all the unanswered things she didn't understand. "This is a machine that has eaten a devil fruit." She didn't believe the notes when she saw it, but she couldn't deny the familiar feeling crawling up her arm when she touched the remedial core. It was the same feeling she'd feel every times she copies an ability. She couldn't deny the fact that whoever Dr. Vegapunk was, he or she had successfully integrated a devil fruit into something non-living.

"What?"

…

The ground trembled beneath the small group of pirates as they neared the city of Zāles. At first the four had thought that it was the lapahns again. Perhaps the rest of the heard had found the two unconscious ones and grown mad and decided to cause an avalanche to wipe them out. However, that idea was thrown out of the window when they saw smoke coming from in front of them. Then little specks in that smoke. It wasn't much further from there till the four realize exactly who it was before them. It was Zāles, somehow all healthy and livid, very livid. They appeared to be chasing two people. They squinted at the sight, trying to identify the small body speeding towards them at great speed. Their eyes widened slightly at head of purple hair.

"CHARLOTTE?" Their question was answered when the head snapped up immediately upon hearing her name. As she did so, they were able to take in the rest of her state. Bandages trailed down her left side, nicely and tightly bound, though there were a few areas scatted across her body where too large or too small strips of bandages were plastered and taped haphazardly to her injured body. Despite the bandages covering her left side, her right side was very much revealed to a very pleased Penguin and disgusted Cole. Penguin didn't mind the fact that the skin on her left side had been covered up either. The bandage only excited the man more, giving him a clear definition of her body lines, yet not showing him too much. It was almost a tease.

"Is that… my stuff?" They heard the girl said between pants. Her eyes gleamed at the sight of her boa and weapon in Bepo's arms and the next moment, she was off, leaving behind a very surprised and angry Epoch screaming "Where did you get all that energy from?"

Charlotte slithered around to Bepo, her arms ghosting over Bepo's front to grab her belongings. By the time she had made it back to the front of Bepo, having walked a lap around him, she was fully dress. Her red scarf proudly hanging from her neck and her pants covering the rest of her. However, she didn't move from Bepo's side. Having choose to flank next to him.

"Why are you so close to Bepo?" The group asked when she followed Bepo's every step, ensuring her best that she was still pressed against Bepo's fur.

Charlotte shot a glance towards the other pirates looking at her dubiously. She pulled on her scarf, hiding her face behind it and in Bepo's fur in an almost embarrassed fashion if it wasn't for the gleaming knife in her hands. Without her gloves, the blade was bare for the word to see its bloodlust. She looked more like a predator getting ready to skin the next living thing she sets her eyes on than an embarrassed child. So when the next words that slipped out of her mouth seemed too innocent for her. "He's warm."

"Nice happy reunion. All good. Now… WHAT ABOUT THEM?!" Epoch shouted as he ran past the four pirates, having final caught up after Charlotte's sudden spurt.

"Oh," Charlotte gasped as she scanned the incoming crowd. She had forgotten about them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Cole shouted exasperated. There was trouble everywhere this girl went. She held up the remedial core. "YOU STOLE IT?!"

"He did. I tried returning it. They won't listen to me. So I thought if I healed them… but they only seem interested in chasing me."

"You _healed _them? Then they started chasing you?" Cole repeated slowly before flipping into another shouting match. "DON'T YOU MEAN YOU POISONED THEM? You know NOTHING about medicine."

"I didn't poison them. Tell them, Epoch!"

"She looked like she knew what she was doing." Charlotte groaned at the half-assed help.

"The probably just want the core. If we give it to them…"

"We need it if we want to cure the rest of the crew."

"What happened to the crew?"

"They fell ill when they were searching for you. Rike and Shachi are there right now to take care of them."

Charlotte tuck her face into her scarf at the news. She chewed at her lip as she stared at the core in her hands. As much as she could deny that she hadn't asked them to get sick for her, the fact doesn't change that they did. And it was that fact that was bothering her. Closing her eyes, Charlotte inhaled the bitter cold air, ignoring the way it lit her insides the way mint does. Twisting on her heel, Charlotte clenched and unclenched her fist, moving her karambit as she did so. She had been quite selfish and now she owed them. Placing the remedial core in Bepo's hands, Charlotte locked eyes with Law. "Just this once." She paused, recollecting herself. When her eyes opened again this time, she no longer seemed to be forcing herself to speak or grimacing at her own words. Her posture was straight and her body calm and relaxed. "How long do I have before the pose set, Captain?"

Ignoring the hanging mouths, wide eyes, and gasp of his crewmate, Law, unlike his crewmates, had no lag in his response almost as if he wasn't even shocked. No unusually long time gap between when Charlotte finished her sentence and the curving of his lips. Nothing out of the ordinary. All that happened was Law's mouth drew into a smirk. "45 minutes."

Charlotte nodded. "I'll be finished in 15."

…

"Wait, you BLEW up the base?" Shachi cried, eyes bugged as he scanned the healed woman before him as if she was some sort of two-headed alien. His eyes widened further when she gave a simple nod. "How in the great seas do you just blow up a marine base?!" Charlotte had been detailing of her time with the marines ever since the left the bipolar island. It all started when they asked her why she went from a jail to a marine base in her attempts to _escape_.

"They took out this giant cannon-gun thingie…" Charlotte started, trying to gesture about the strange contraption with her arms. "... and I commandeered it." She glossed over quickly before continuing on with the story. "Then I just blew up a hole in the wall. Stupid thing doesn't shoot where I want it to."

"Don't you mean you were holding it backwards?" Rike corrected, his told half-teasing. It was an honest guess and never did he think that he would be right. He chuckled loudly when the girl pulled her scarf to her red face.

"YOU WERE?!"

"Shut up!" Charlotte hollered, face a-flamed. The group laughed as she added mumbling, "I didn't know…"

"Let me get this straight," Cole interrupted, drawing all eyes on him. His eyes were closed and his brow were furrowed together slightly as he held a firm yet grim look. Free one hand from crossing his arms, he spoke. "You stole a gun, didn't know how to use it, wasted all the ammos, drew attention to yourself, used a gun as a bludgeon, upgraded to a bazooka, and wasted the only round in it by shooting it at a wall instead of your enemies."

The pirates fell silent. Cole had pretty much summarized what Charlotte had just told them. But coming from Cole it seemed a lot less impressive as when Charlotte told them. Actually, it seemed more like she had been lucky that none of the weapons exploded in her face.

Charlotte nodded. Charlotte would have thought that the short-tempered male would have started criticizing her and her tale, telling her how lame she really was, but instead he started muttering to himself as if taking mental notes.

"Remind me to never _ever_ take you to the armory." He muttered quietly, already imagining the chaos that would ensure if she ever did find it.

Charlotte's eyes lit up. "We have an armory?" He paled at the question and the other pirates around her started too. Some of them even glaring at Cole for having brought it up. Taking the silence as a yes, Charlotte glanced at the pirates around her, not noticing how each one turned pale when her eyes landed on them, waiting for an answer. "Where is it?"

"N-no idea…" The started nervously. Each one choosing to look away as if they had just saw something really interesting. This continued on until someone said, "Only Cole knows."

Cole shot the pirate a glare only to swivel back at Charlotte's sudden keen attention. Her eyes boring at him, chanting 'tell me' like some short of creepy ghost whispers. Though it was gone in a moment, her eyes now focused on the giant lug of a machine that Cole had propped up beside him as he stopped to join in on the tale. Tilting her head sideways, Charlotte tried reading the words scribbled on the side before quickly giving up on understanding 'modernized' weaponry. "What is it that you do here anyway?"

"I'm a technician." He answered proudly, jabbing a thumb at his chest. His puffed out chest deflated slightly when the purple haired woman stared blankly at him. "A weaponist."

"Ah!" Her mouth opened slowly as a hollow understanding gasp finally left her to the other man's annoyance and the crowd's entertainment. But just as quickly as the Heart Pirates took a turn to laughing at their friend's expense, they were just as quick to regather together with the same thought; we're all doom! Charlotte had asked the technician to teach her how to use guns and the like.

"NO! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Cole responded almost immediately and Charlotte's eyes flickered at the accusation. It didn't take long before the two were surrounded by a puff of smoke as the two began yet another verbal fight that ended up as another fist fight. Their grunts, shouts, and threats drowning out the cries of their innocent bystanders caught up in their fight.

Calmly paced steps clacked across the deck, echoing off the sides and silencing the individuals that those feet passed. It was eerie almost how silent the once rowdy pirates became from such a simple sound. But, it was also weird how one could be so calm despite all the ruckus surrounding him. Then again, this was Law and Law wasn't one for being surprised or having things unaccounted for. Especially, not from his crew.

Black polished boots stopped before the fight that blocked its path or rather, that Law made into his path. His crew gulped as they watched the scene unfold, knowing full well that neither of the two idiots would be spared interrupting Law. He had a mug in his hand, presumably to refill with another cup of coffee. In his other hands was stacks of papers that everyone knew he spent hours slaving over, sacrificing sleep for. Law glanced down at the two fighting morons, neither of them had noticed him yet, both of them still sprouting nonsense at each other.

Cole was straddling Charlotte, trying to pin her down as a form of victory, but Charlotte refused to cave. She was holding her top half up with sheer abdominal strengths as she focused on pushing Cole back. Her face twisted together in the effort of shoving the taller and heavier male off her. Charlotte's eyes sparkled with an idea for a moment, and just as she was about to slam her forehead into his face, Charlotte jumped as something burned against her cheek.

The two stopped to stare at the light blue cup invading their battlefield. Her eyes narrowed on the cup, cussing at it slightly for the numbing of her cheek, but they darted towards Cole when she felt the man freeze above her. He looked pale as he stared up to something. He was scared, but by what?

Returning her gaze to the cup, Charlotte's eyes fell on the strange light brown liquid swirling inside the cup. Chocolate invaded her nostrils and her tongue poked out from the corner of her lips. _Chocolate… _She almost purred. She held her satisfaction through, knowing full well that things are never given out without a catch. Her eyes landed on the piles of papers tucked in Law's other hand and without a word, she slipped out from under the frozen technician, grabbing the hot cocoa on her way up. Law handed her the pieces of paper in his hand and she was quickly scanning through them as the two left.

The rest of the crew stared at the two silently leaving individuals. Charlotte's eyes were quickly scanning pagers, her brows furrowed slightly as she slurped at the cup. It was a strange sight. A very strange sight actually. The two weren't at each other throats, or ignoring each other's presence, or making any rude marks at each other. The two were in silent harmony. Actually, the two of them were synchronized together. Whenever Charlotte finished reading a page, Law would take the mug from her so she could shuffle through the pages, without being told so. It was as if he knew when she was done sipping and reading. Law even held the door out for the tunnel-vision girl and then they were out of sight. No fight. No hostility. No—nothing.

"What just happened?"

"Did they just get along…?"

"I think so…"

The rest of the crew stared at the already closed door. The same spot they saw the two last. Their eyes wide and mouth agape as they tried to wrap their minds over what in the world just happened. Even Cole was still on his knees, straddling the place where Charlotte once laid. Too shock to even move. "How…" He gasped. "What happened between them?!"

…

Charlotte placed the papers down as soon as she arrived in the laboratory, spreading them out against the metal table. Smoothing them as far as she could, her gloved hand nudged something. She glanced up and with a sigh, brought her gloved hand to her mouth. "Any new updates?" She spoke around her glove as she pulled her hand free from its confines.

"Nothing as of yet. I'm still trying to understand some of the code used here." Law responded, his eyes glued onto the purple hair trump card. "I was hoping if you can get anything else from the tool itself."

"Tool…" She scoffed, a look of disgust on her face as she glowered down on the so-called tool. "I know just about as much as that encyclopedia gave me." She replied curtly, pointing with her naked hand towards the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia she had 'borrowed' from the marine base. Of all the things she couldn't leave behind, that was the number one thing. An encyclopedia of all the known devil fruits and them some she had never heard about. It was impressive, the imagery and the description of the abilities associated with them. Sure it, didn't have all of the devil fruits in the world, but no one has been this close in identifying so many devil fruits, including her and her ability to copy other's abilities. But that wasn't all, this was an old edition. 1.4.6 it said… There's probably a new version of the book now filled with more information which Charlotte desire, but she wasn't complaining. Actually, she was in awe. Whoever this Dr. Vegapunk was… he was amazing.

Not only for the book, but also for the strange device they were now researching—the remedial core. Somehow, this Dr. Vegapunk had done the impossible. He had placed a devil fruit into something non-living.

"I'm surprised that my ability still works." Charlotte said to no one really as she grabbed the core and tossed it to Law to analyze more. The familiar warmth surged through her arm, tingling throughout her body for a few moments before settling. Some sort of film flittered across her eyes and her vision changed automatically afterwards. "I thought it only worked when the ability is attached to something living. Then again, this is the first time I found a devil fruit in something non-living." She smirked, enjoying the new ability.

It really wasn't as what people thought it was. The remedial core has two abilities that Charlotte knew of so far thanks to the book, and has clarified. One, it has the ability to deconstruct and analyze anything it's looking through. That was how she figured out Epoch was the theif. And two, it has the ability to change the construct of whatever she wanted to using the knowledged learned from ability one. The second one of these abilities wasn't know until Charlotte came upon the toy. It was how she managed to cure Zāles and then poison them afterwards to get them to stop. After she stopped the town from chasing them in that way, Law had assigned her to help healing of the rest of the crew after he deems her healthy.

Charlotte tilted her head and smiled softly at Law. A mask opposing how she actually felt. It wasn't fair. Here she was with the power to take apart anything and read everything, yet she still couldn't read Law. None of the tags popping out of him gave any information on what he was truly hiding. Only information that she didn't care about… wasn't relevant… wasn't important.

"What?" The corners of his lips turned down slightly. "Did you find something?"

"No," She shook her head when he started towards her. "It's nothing," She lied, turning around, her eyes automatically taking apart the table before her. She scowled at the farce. She didn't care about the desk. She wanted to know what Law really meant. Her brows furrowed. She never wanted to know something as much as she do now. "Let's get started."

_Charlotte's fist ghost over the large metal door, suspended in midair before she dropped it to the silver doorknob. She entered without knocking, choosing to poke her head in instead. She was going to peek before deciding whether or not she should enter the infirmary. There was things she needed to speak to Law about first. But in private. Before she could even scan the room completely a voice cut her off. "I know you're there." Charlotte sighed at the comment. Law hadn't even turned around to see her. Opening the door wider, Charlotte stepped inside the surprisingly vacant room. Her eyes darted across the area, as if she couldn't believe it was empty. Like there had to be other people in here, hiding from her. _

"_Rike-ya is tending with the ill in their quarters." Ah, so that's where everyone was. It made sense. Besides Law, Bepo and Charlotte, everyone else shared a room in groups of five or six. If the group was ill, then it made more sense to keep them in the sleeping bay then the small infirmary. _

"_Are you in pain?" Law asked and waited a moment for her to return from wherever her thoughts had taken her. As if startled, Charlotte glanced down at her bandaged body slowly before looking back up at Law with a small shake. No. "Then why are you here? You already made enough of the cure for everyone." Charlotte had helped speed things up with that. While Law or Rike used the core, Charlotte used her mimicking abilities making anything she wants into the cure. _

_Charlotte tucked her chin, hiding her emotions from view. It was the only way she could mask her emotions given how readable her face was. She was here for reason. There was things she wanted to clarify with the captain, but it wasn't an everyday topic to just bring up. It was a private topic. One that she had never spoke about with anyone. One that she has no idea how to start. _

"_The burn on my back." She wanted to say, no, that's not entirely correct. She didn't want to say anything about it, but she knew she had to. This was a topic that she needed aired no matter how bad she wish she didn't. She was scared. Scared to let someone know about that mark. Scared to know what that person would do after knowing. Would they turn her in or would they keep her as their own slave? She didn't know which was scarier, but she knew the two ideas frightened her. But she couldn't exactly sit around wondering if Law had seen the mark that day three nights ago. She had to know. No matter how much she didn't want to. _

_Charlotte's tongue ran across her parched lips, she sucked in a breath and open her mouth hesitantly._

"_Are you finally going to take your physical?" _

_Charlotte's eyes widened as they lifted from the ground to meet Law's. No, that wasn't why she was here. She already cured herself. She wanted to talk to Law about the scar on her back. Yet, she found hereself nodding silently. She couldn't bring herself to talk so explicitly about it. Without a word, Charlotte propped herself on the infirmary bed. She barely registered the sound of latex snapping against skin or the clack of Law's slow steps towards her. "Um… what do I need to do?" Charlotte mouthed quietly. She knew what she needed to do: take off her shirt. Still she was hoping that there was some other way, something that she could do instead. Something—anything—it didn't have to be a miracle. She didn't pray for those. She knew they didn't exist. Even if they did, there was no miracle that could wipe that burn off her back and the years with it. What she wanted wasn't a miracle. Just a little bit of good news so she could once again avoid the topic that she knew needed to be aired. _

"_You'll need to remove your top, Miss Charlotte." So much for good news. Charlotte brought her hands towards the hem of her black top, second doubts and escape plans running through her mind at top speed. Her flight response working at maximum, running through her system and screaming at her to run away or just to ask him like she came in here to do. Charlotte rolled her bottom lip, debating on whether or not to tell him. Escape seemed like a more realistic path. Screw her heart. Screw the exam. Screw everything and bolt. Despite it all, the screaming of her cells and the logic in her mind, Charlotte ripped the top off like she was ripping off a band-aid._

"_I'm going to need to move your hair out of the way." _

_Charlotte's breath hitched and once again her mind was flooded with the want to run. Her mind was telling her how it wasn't too late yet. She could still make it out of here without him seeing the hoof up close and personal. She wasn't even sure what her mind was saying anymore; it was too full of thoughts to be coherent. Closing her eyes, Charlotte took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It was then that she realized the pressured against her left shoulder._

_Law's gloved hand was resting there. Just by the edge of her long locks covering the wound she wanted no one to see. It was as if he was silently asking her if she'd be alright with him moving it. It was like he knew what was there and was giving her time to adjust to it. Giving her one last chance. _

_Charlotte scoffed. This was just sad. Since when did she needed people to wait for her? Her mouth drew into a slant as she responded, "I thought you needed to move my hair out of the way." She relaxed at the sound of her own voice. It wasn't trembling. It held together, stronger and full of herself. _

It tickles. _Charlotte thought when the hair brushed against her bare back. Cold wind hit against the sensitive purple skin and instantly Charlotte was reminded of what was there—in plain view. Before someone. Her flight-and-fight response acted up again and adrenaline coursed through her blood. However this time it wasn't flight that was taking over. It was fight. It didn't matter if Law saw it earlier after her shower or not, because there was no denying the fact that he was seeing it now and anyone who sees her back has to die. _

_Instinctively, she took in her surroundings and her eyes locked onto the scalpel not too far away. It wasn't exactly within arm's reach, but she could lean over and grab it before Law realizes what she was plotting. Then it was just a matter of whether she could kill him or not. Probably, not. But she could at the very least make him mute. _

_Cold flashed through her mind, breaking her concentration and pulling her back to reality. She gasped involuntarily at the cold metal pressed against the small of her back before her body quickly warmed the tool up. Snapping her eyes shut, Charlotte told herself of restraint, choosing to attack the bedframe with her grip instead. She couldn't go around killing Law. There was things she needed to do first. Such as, finding and returning her heart. If Law was to die, then so would she. The gel holding her heart would vanish and it wasn't like she could copy a devil fruit ability of the dead. _

"_Take deep breaths." _

_Charlotte obliged, forcing herself to inhale deeply. Slowly, her muscles relaxed and her fingers unfurled from the edge of the bed. She was relaxing into the stethoscope slightly, enjoying the slight shivers the cold metal sent along her skin whenever it moved. It numbed her back slightly and she didn't mind the fading tingles that crept across her back. _

_Though it didn't numb her brain. She was starting to wish that it could. She couldn't stop the nerve-wracking thoughts that continued to plague her mind like poison. It was as if she couldn't fully forget the fact that her back was bare and towards someone. Someone who could see her wounds. Never had she felt more vulnerable than she does now. She couldn't directly asked him, so she settled for this indirect method. But even now she's having her doubts. If she had her heart, it would probably be doing flips right now. Hell, if she had her heart, she'd run. Kill Law and disappear. _

_A sharp prick on the inside of her elbow had her forgetting about her worries long enough to send Law a frown. The frown turned into a scowl at the amused look on Law's face. "Thinking of killing me?" _

_She blinked, dumbfounded. Her eyes concentrated on the red liquid being extracted from her arm. "H-how'd you know?" _

_Law only chuckled at her honest response. She sounded so confused and innocent even though the topic was nothing of the short. The topic was slightly more—a lot more—morbid. "You're not that hard to read."_

_Her sedated frown continued to grow and in the following moments, Charlotte's brows had furrowed together and she had crossed her arms across her chest only to get scolded at Law for moving her arm while he's trying to take a blood sample. "What is that supposed to mean?" She pouted. This was the second time she was told that. _

_Law shrugged. "Hold that there." He told, pressing a gauze to the inside of her elbow. As Charlotte did so, he turned, back open to her as he placed her blood sample somewhere. _

_Charlotte's eyes flared at the vulnerability. His back open to hers, guard down, weapons near her. Her mind sped up again, focusing on the several scenarios which would end in her favour. Her hands twitched to grab the scalpel, but she tightened her hand against the bed's edge instead. Her other hand pressed harder against the open wound until she winced. She was not going to attack him. She was not going to—"Though you do have some surprises here and there." _

_Charlotte blinked. "What?"_

_Without really explaining what he meant, Law glanced back over his shoulder at the confused girl, his eyes calculating and face unreadable. "Why didn't you come back to the sub to take back your heart after you were healed?"_

"_I had more important things to do." Charlotte replied truthfully without a single hesitation leaving the doctor speechless. Something more important than her hostage heart? That was hard to believe. "I was just thinking. It's in good hands right now and it's not like it's going anywhere. My heart will still be here after I clear my name."_

_Law resumed his examination as the girl spoke. But his hands had stopped moving since she started her explanation. He wasn't expecting such an explanation or thought pattern. _I really did pick an interesting girl to join my crew. _Law thought, his eyes hidden under the shadow of his hat. Charlotte was glancing away, not noticing his stare on her pink-tinted face. She wasn't doing an excellent job of hiding it considering he could easily spot it from his spot. Though, the smug satisfied smirk sparkled on his face. The look was gone when he retraced his steps back to the topless woman. "Here. You can let go now." _

_Law coaxed her hand away from her elbow and he placed a Band-Aid over the hole and dressed it up with extra wrapping for her elbow. Law continued on, doing tests here and there while Charlotte stared at the ground, aimlessly listening to what Law was telling her to do. She waited throughout the whole procedure, waiting for that one moment where he'll bring up the topic that she couldn't say herself. The one topic that she'd hope he start for her after seeing that mark. But he didn't. He never did. He didn't even ask anything else besides that one question. Law was professional to the end, never asking anything more than necessary question. _

_It wasn't long before Charlotte found herself fully dressed and listening to Law's final deduction on her health._

"_Miss Charlotte, you may leave now, if you wish. We're done with your physical." Law's voice had Charlotte snapping out of her thoughts again. She stared up at Law for a moment, her bottom lip rolling against her teeth. They still haven't gotten to the topic yet! Gripping the edge tighter until her knuckles turned pale, she bit at her lip before pushing off from the bed. Her hair covered her face as she made her way to the exit, cussing at herself. She couldn't bring herself to talk about it._

"_Unless you have something else you like to say." Law suggested, some sort of smug tone in his voice._

_Charlotte drew her foot in beside her other, stopping halfway towards the exit. Her hands balled against her sides. She was shaking. Half of her wanted to turn around and shout at Law for teasing her like this and for not saying what she knows he clearly knows. The other half of her wanted to preserve what little dignity she was fooling herself into still having and hold her ground, play it off and just walk off. But she knew she couldn't do that. Never. She came here for an answer and an answer is what she's going to get._

_Inhaling deeply, Charlotte straightened her shoulders, keeping her eyes glued forward on the door before her while Law stood somewhere behind her. Maybe this was better, this way of not having to see him or his reactions, though she doubt he'd have any reactions that she could read anyway. Still, as much as it pains her to have her back towards someone, for some reason, she was okay with this. "About the wound on my back, it—"_

"—_it's just a scar, right?" _

_Eyes wide, Charlotte spun around, wishing she could have been facing him to begin with. She wanted to know what he meant by that. That tone. Those words. But once again, Charlotte couldn't tell anything more than what Law wanted her to know. She didn't know if he really knew what the mark meant and was just playing with her or if he really didn't know what it meant. He sounded like he didn't know. He had called it a scar instead of a brand. Yet the flicker in his eyes promised more, but it had disappeared so fast that Charlotte wasn't even sure if she had saw it or if it just was figure of her imagination._

"_As long as it doesn't prove to be a problem…" He started, sounding as if he was speaking of the wound affecting Charlotte's health. As if he completely had no idea what the branding meant or could bring. "It's not going to be a problem, is it?" Law's face was unreadable like always. _

_Her head dropped, face hidden behind her bangs as she wished she could read him like he could her. She wanted to know if he knew… and if he did, what he was going to do with that info. What was he plotting? But there was no answer. There never was any with this man. She smiled nonetheless. It didn't matter if Law really knew the connotation behind that mark or not. As long as nothing changes. "Right."_

"What are you guys all snickering on about?" Charlotte questioned as she joined the others in the galley. Her session with Law had just ended. It was another fruitless session. They still couldn't come up with how the doctor was able to combine a devil fruit with a machine. Not even with her analytical eyes could she fully understand what was going on. On the brighter side, she was getting better on using the ability though. She managed to stay using it for fifteen more minutes than last time. As much as she enjoyed her ability, she hated how drained she felt each time she uses it. It takes a lot from her.

"This." Pieces of grey paper was thrusted towards her face was the males behind it all held goofy grins.

Charlotte squinted her eyes as she bent forward slightly to stare at the words scrabbled across the front page. There was a picture there next to the fine print. It was a picture of her, standing on a small hill, next to her was the few Heart Pirates members. It was a shot of when the group had reunited up on Kukonda Island, right before Charlotte went to deal with the riot chasing after her. Above the black and white photo, written in big print, was '**ANOTHER HUNTER JOINS RANK WITH PIRATES: BLOODY BOA NOW WITH THE HEART PIRATES?!'**

"WHAT?!" Charlotte shouted, yanking the paper out of their hands and scanning through the article immediately. Her face paled with every sentence, until she looked as dull as the paper she was holding.

"You're officially part of the crew now! Welcome!" Shachi cheered, looping an arm around the still shocked girl. He had a beer in his hand. "Party!" He cheered, already half drunk.

"PAAAARTY!" The rest cheered and the crew suddenly became louder. All of them playing and drinking with each other over the ideal of a new member in the crew. All of them, except for the newest member in question.

Charlotte was too busy re-reading the article as if it was the words on the page made no sense what so ever. It was as if it was all written in another language belonging to some other unworldly planet in some alternative universe. Oh, how she wished this was a paper from some other dimension. Then she wouldn't have to care about this. She could join in and party with the rest of the group, and argue with them with her red embarrassed face about how she wasn't part of the crew. How she only agreed to call him 'Captain' that _one_ and _only_ time. She'd be able to deny everything in her half-jokingly way. But she couldn't. Not wouldn't, but couldn't. She literally couldn't. Her mind too busy trying to wrap around the new news and formulating escape plans. Her heart was racing and her pupils dilated as her hands crumpling the paper trembled.

This was bad.

Really bad.

* * *

**A/N: So Charlotte and Law are finally on good terms now. A lot has happened between the two of them now, don't you think so? Especially with Law being the one and only person she has ever shown her back to. Let me know what you guys think on the development of the two? Not only that, she's also starting to open up more to the crew now, don't you think? Comment, PM, review! Let me know what you think, honestly. I love to know!**

**On a different note, I'm also going to be trying out NaNoWriMo this year and with it I'll be writing my original stories or attempting to. Due to that, please note that _Missing __Pieces_ isn't being put on hold or anything. Just it may take a bit longer for me to finish a chapter since I'll be writing three stories consequentially now, along with school and life. But it should only be for four weeks, then everything gets back on track! Hope you guys understand. Wish me luck, 50,000 words here I come! (x-x) I haven't planned a single thing for it yet though. **

**Life is hard sometimes.**

**-Airi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, **

**I'm posting this in class before class starts so it may be rushed. I know I was a day late hence me posting it in class at like 9:30am... but I must warn you. I am not a morning person and sadly coffee doesn't really help me. So, I apologize in advance for anything. Though I wouldn't mind hearing back from you guy all on what you guys think of the chapter! You'd get a shoutout if you do! =D**

**Reviews:**

**Bizzy:** Ehehe... uh, sorry to break it to you, I'm not brown. I watch anime though. I'll watch Dostana though. Not to sure what it's about (haven't done my research, aka. googling it) but I'll find out eventually. I'm sorry, not sorry, that you got frustrated when they kept missing each other (It was what I was going for...ahaha, don't hate me)... I don't know what else you said, it looks as if it was cut off, sorry =/

**Lucy Jacob:** I'm glad you like it! It was the end of that really long ark and I felt like there should have been a few things to wrap it up. It took a while, but it got there! This ark is going to be rather short, sorry, since it's the startup for other things. I'll try to add more OC crewmembers development here and there when I can! Thanks and Sorry that this chapter came out a little bit later.

**lilnightmare17:** I am trying. Currently I'm working on a NaNo Project, which isn't getting places as fast as _Missing Piece_ which means I've been working less so on this. But November's half-way over so things should be going back on track after this month. Enjoy this chapter while you wait tho!

**Continue to read and Enjoy! I want to hear more comments, reviews, anything! There was only 3 last chapter =( what happened to the several reviews per comment? I miss hearing from you guys! D;**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. I do however own the OC

* * *

**Last Updated:** 12-06-15

* * *

Chapter 20.

Whimpering moans and groans echoed throughout the wasteland around their scattered bodies. Their once beautiful and majestic castle had been ruined: holes decorated the building, making it look like Swiss cheese; blood stained the marbles walls and detached limbs decorated the floor as if some kind of dark ritual was held here. Though, now they probably wish that they performed some dark magic instead. Then they probably had some kind of chance to beat the beast they summon. Or maybe the beast could have stop the pirates from raiding their homes.

That's right. All of this—this destruction, the loss of homes, lives, civilians and innocence—came from the works of criminalistics pirates. And to their luck, one of the groups from the Worst Generation. The most notorious of them—Eustass Kid.

A large and dark fur coat ruffled in the air as the wearer crossed the carcass-filled halls. Despite the battle just ending moments before, his bare chest was rising and falling normally as if he hadn't been a part of the fight. Which was true to a point. The entire battle had lasted however long it took him to get to this spot. Each time someone would attack him, they'd get pulled away and dealt with. The only time he did anything was at the beginning to bust the large wooden doors open and to silence whoever was still breathing that annoyed him.

"Boss Kid, news."

Without a reply, Kid turned, plopping into the lavish throne while the paper. "Oh, so it seems like she's still alive." He muttered, satisfaction clear in his voice. Though that quickly changed when his excited smile dropped into a scowl. His eyes scanned across the front page, reading the highlighted article as fast as he can. His grip tightened and the paper crumbled in his hands.

_"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't hand her over to you. I still have unfinished business with her." _

"Che. To think that asshole meant this." Kid breathed, eyes narrowing on the title of the article: **ANOTHER HUNTER JOINS RANK WITH PRIATES.** "Killer!" He called and chucked the paper when his mate appeared.

"Isn't this the huntress we recruited back on Sabaody?" He replied before the air around him cooled at the title:** BLOODY BOA JOINS HEART PIRATES!** The mask man glanced back at his captain, surprised to see him actually calm. He even looked entertained at the news despite Trafalgar getting into his way again.

"That Trafalgar bastard doesn't even know how to treat her right." Kid started, confusing his right hand man who took the time to read the rest of the article. He couldn't agree more Kid's statement as he finished. The news made it seem like such a big thing: Charlotte destroying a marine base or poisoning a town. They were small things compared to what they know she could do. The fact that only these events were being broadcasted as if they were the hottest gossip meant that Law didn't know exactly who he had just recruited into his team. He didn't know just how much of an asset Charlotte really was.

"She's much better suited on our team. She wouldn't need to hold back then." The berserker's eyes flashed in their mind. They doubt _that_ was sated with blowing up one base and poisoning a town.

"Should we go pick her up?"

"No." Killer blinked. "She'll come to us once she gets tired of listening to that bastard's rules. Though, we should remind her of our offer."

Kid couldn't wait to see the look on Law's face as his newest member leaves to join his rival.

…

Flipping the page, Charlotte's platinum eyes grazed over the edge of the book, peaking at the dark haired professional still staring at his books. He was still reading. How, she didn't know, but she could tell he was getting tired too. The dark bags under his eyes seem darker than normal. Then again, this has had been their third all-nighter. Stretching her eyes, she let them roll across to the other side, glancing at the round lens on the other table. The remedial core had been left there like that ever since she grew mad at it and chucked it against the table. The thing didn't break of course, it was a lot more sturdy than it look. Still, the thing annoyed her whenever she saw it. They never gotten close to figuring out the devil fruit worked inside the core. Charlotte had figured out exactly how the ability worked and how to fully use it, but still she couldn't figure out why an inanimate object was able to 'eat' a devil fruit ability. Not only her either, Law hadn't figure it out.

Groaning, Charlotte picked herself up from her curled up position on the couch. It was practically moulded into her shape ever since she had claimed the chairs hers. Law had been mad with her at first, especially when she refused to sit in the thing properly. She had thrown her legs over the armrest, and leaned against the backrest while her back was pressed against the seat and her head used the other armrest as a pillow. Charlotte had claimed that it was comfier her way rather than the traditional way. As comfy as it was, her limbs still got sore. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched, letting the blood reflow throughout the rest of her body. She made her way towards the coffee machine soon after.

"Here," She offered, placing the cup down next to Law. She took a sit next to the table he was at, hugging the corner backrest as she plopped her head down on her forearms. Her eyes remained on Law's as he continued to read on, completely absorbed in the book. Medical Bio—or whatever. Charlotte didn't know, her eyes refusing to read any more words.

_Truly amazing…_ She thought groggily as she watched the taller male grab the cup of coffee with slender tattooed fingers, bringing it to his lips for a long sip, all without ever letting his eyes leave the page. He even managed to flip the page mid-sip. _…not even a 'thank you'. The dolt's completely absorbed. Doesn't he know he doesn't have unlimited coffee in that cup or does he think that it'll just magically refill?_ She muttered, her eyes narrowing on the said dolt still drinking at the coffee she made for him. But as much as it irked her, she never made a move or said anything to him. She just let him read, quietly as she studied him over the edge of her arms. Her brows knitted together and eyes squinted in the dark. Her arms covering the frown that had been sitting on her face for the last while.

_I should tell him_. She reasoned logically with herself. _I really should._ She rolled the lips, eyes never leaving him. _It'll be better if I do… for everyone. _She continued, eyes becoming half-lidded. She stifled a yawn, as she continued to mentally scold herself. She wetted her frowning lips and her lips twitched to speak.

_"It's just a wound, is it not? As long as it doesn't prove to be a problem in the future. There's no need in bringing it up." Law paused for a moment, the sly smirk falling from his face in milliseconds. "It's not going to be a problem, is it?" _

_Charlotte bit the inside of her cheek at the dark tone in that voice. Her mind darted back to the slight possibility that Law may actually know more than he was letting on. That he didn't actually believe that mark on her back to be just a wound. If he did, and he was referring to more than just future pains from an old injury, then… "Of course not." There shouldn't be one._

At least there shouldn't have been one. If no one knew where she was.

But then there was that stupid newspaper. The one that said that she had teamed up with the Heart Pirates! She grumbled lightly into her arm at the memory of it. Her little adventures on Kukonda Island had been captured and photos have been taken and words spun together to detail that 'Bloody Boa' Charlotte is now on the Heart Pirate's ship, as part of the crew helping Trafalgar Law. There was even a nice bounty next to her name now. 60,000,000 beris, was it? Charlotte sighed. She was officially a pirate now.

_Freaking 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro…_ Charlotte blamed, using his affiliation with the Straw Hat Pirates as an excuse to how they could jump to such a conclusion so easily. A bounty hunter jumping ships and becoming a criminal just didn't seem like an impossible thing anymore. Not when there was already such a nice example. Charlotte knew that that wasn't the issue. Neither was the newspaper. Strangely enough, she didn't really mind it or what it said. Or at least, it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. They weren't the reason why she was so upset with the announcement.

The important detail was that she had been named and located and that was no good.

Though there was still the fact that no one knew their exact location. The submarine was constantly moving and it wasn't like they'd just stay in once place. Also, Law was always careful in hiding their movements. It was a hassle enough for Charlotte to figure out just where Law was to begin with.

_It should be fine as long as we don't stay in one place too long and keep moving._ Charlotte reassured herself and her mouth closed shut before she could say anything. She nuzzled her head closer to the crook of her arm. Inhaling deeply, she relieved her eyes of the duty of staring at Law, letting them rest as she drifted into a much needed sleep.

…

"Hmmmm…" Another pause. "I seeee." The girl hummed happily though the tone of her voice was the complete opposite of happy. The girl with her hair in two buns nodded quickly, letting her hair accessories sparkle in the light. "That'll be no problem at all." Her lips curled higher and she practically look like a snickering hyena. "'Bloody Boa'?" Her small eyes slit open dangerously at the name. "Of course I know her!" She hissed darkly. Then just as quickly, it was gone, replaced by the cat-like smile from before. "It'll be my pleasure."

**Kachap.**

"Our target's a red snake?" The taller man questioned curiously, though there wasn't much emotion besides gloominess in his voice. He was leaning comfortably against the threshold while his partner was busy talking into the den den mushi. He couldn't see the face the snail was mimicking or hear what the man had said from his position but those things didn't matter. His partner, Chao, would tell him anyway.

"Not a snake, you brainhead! Have you not seen the paper?" She scolded, slapping her hands on the grey sheets of paper she had been greedily hogging since the morning. "She's our target." She corrected, throwing the paper at him as she sauntered past him.

The taller man fell from his position as the paper was hurled towards him. Sitting up, he grabbed the paper off his face, letting his lazy eyes roam skip across the page. They widened at the picture of a certain purple-haired girl on the front page. "Our target is Senpai?!"

….

"AACHOO!" Rubbing her nose, Charlotte glared over the open sea. _Is someone talking about me?_

"Are you cold?" Bepo questioned, worriedly, his ears flickeringly slightly from the sudden noise.

"Ah, no. I'm good." Charlotte replied, smiling at the bear slightly. Ever since the he heard about the incident on Kukonda, Bepo had been more careful about Charlotte's health, often worrying about whether or not she's warm enough. He wasn't the only one shocked that the girl had never seen snow. Most of the crew had reprimanded the girl for running around the snow with the amount of clothes she's been wearing, until she had enough and blew up on them. Her threats to make them all ill again was enough to shush them up and lock away another dinner. Law had just stepped into the room just in time to hear her threatening the crew.

"Okay, I'm going to head inside, but I'll be back soon. Just scream if you need anything though." Bepo announced before disappearing below. They were the only two who were to be the only one staying on the submarine while they dock on a small island to restock on goods.

"Kay," Charlotte called absentmindedly and returned to her book. It was the Dr. Vegapunk's journal of devil fruits. Charlotte had been trying to memorize all the information in the book. It was proving to be a hard task given how thick the book is. Additionally, there was the issue about how she would be able recognize what fruit the individual has eaten. She only has the image of how the fruit looks like before it's consumed. There was also no way to tell if a person has a devil fruit or not by appearance.

_Rabi Rabi no Mi_… Charlotte recited mentally before her tunnel vision blocked everything else out.

Charlotte stretched happily, turning onto her other side. Her closed eyes open and a scream left her as she saw a giant shadow loomed over her. Instincts kicked in and she scrambled away from the silhouette, and hand ghosting towards the nearest blunt projectile. She paused in mid throw as she recognized the shadowy shape. "B-Bepo?!"

"Yes?" The bear cocked its head before offering a hand to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you just scared meee—ufhh!" Charlotte shot a glare at the apologetic bear. He had let go of her to bow sadly while she was getting up. "Stop apologizing!" She groaned as the bear tried to apologize for dropping her. She rubbed her sore butt before taking her seat again. Charlotte was about to bring the book over her eyes when she noticed something odd.

The sky… the clouds were moving?

"Hey… Bepo…" Charlotte called without any real urgency in her voice. She probably sounded bored almost lackadaisical to him. Though the situation if she was correct was anything but easy going. Especially not if Law was to figure out what had happened on her watch. He'd probably think she's up to something no good again. "Did you ticker with the anchor when you were downstairs?"

"No… why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering why we're moving."

"Oh, okay… wait, _moving?!_" He ran towards the railing, glancing around at the waters around us for any sight of the island they were once docked at. It was a small dot in the back of the horizon. They had drifted far, really far. "We need to get back!" He shouted, ready to dip his hands into the water and paddle back towards the dot only to be stopped by Charlotte.

"Your arms don't reach the waters from here." She reminded lightly, though her eyes seem to hold a heavier weight than her words. Then again, those words weren't the words those eyes were meant for. These were. "My question is, if you didn't touch anything and I didn't touch anything. How did we get unanchored from the island?" She didn't doubt the Heart Pirates in their knowledge about anchoring a ship. If they didn't know how to anchor one in all their times of travel, then they were sure as hell as lucky to have survive this far.

Bepo seemed to have caught onto what Charlotte was insulating as he slowly stood up in full height. His beady black eyes were narrowed slightly, ears perked and nose pointed into the air slightly. "There's someone else on the sub."

Those were the only words Charlotte needed to settle down into her fighting stance. Her hand tightened slightly and the karambit itched to spring out and cut down the next person and it would have if it wasn't for the fact that Charlotte knew who the two were. "YO—"

"—SENPAI!" **Thud. **

"Get off me!" Charlotte hissed as she shoved at the two insolent brats off of her. She was glad that Bepo had decided to help pry the two younger assassins off her. Patting herself off, Charlotte glared at the two teenagers. "I am NOT your senpai!" _They haven't changed a bit._

"Do you know them?" Bepo questioned, glancing down at the petite girl struggling against his hold. She was tiny probably barely five foot yet she packed a punch seeing as she could easily push Charlotte down onto her back. "They called you 'senpai'." He muttered, glancing at the other taller boy. He was almost Bepo's height, though he looked rather thin and weak compared to the girl.

"I am NOT their senpai!" Charlotte growled at the bear only to have him drop his arms and apologize. The tiny girl sprang forward again, grabbing a hold of the scarf-wearing woman. "G-get off!" Charlotte huffed, trying to pry the girl off.

"Chao, I think you should get off Bloody-Senpai." The taller male suggested lightly. He reached out to pick at the small girl only to get swatted at by the child-like girl.

"Noooooooo!" She whined.

"'Bloody-Senpai'?!" Charlotte's eye twitched at the name. It sounded far too morbid and wrong.

"Yep! Bloody as in Bloody Boa!" Chao explained happily, her face right in front of Charlotte's.

"No thanks!" Charlotte lodged her foot onto the smaller girl's stomach and pushed with all her might. It seemed to do the trick as the girl shot back until she hit the other railing. Chao's partner ran up to her quickly, trying to help her and assess the damage. "Now get lost! Both of you!"

"Nooooooooooooo-uuupfh!" The girl didn't even have a chance to finish her cry as Charlotte roundhouse kicked her face into the submarine's door.

"S-stay away from me!" Charlotte stuttered and her karambit shot out. She had enough of the girl and her too close for comfort bear hugs. It was just too much. She glared over the blade. Such close proximity could only result in injuries that she didn't want to have.

"So cool!" The girl gushed, pulling her face free from the wall. "Isn't it, Ryoudex?" She didn't even bother to wait for an answer "Bloody-Senpai is so awesome." She sighed before pulling herself up, the girl patted off her red qipao and settled into a fighting stance. "We should show Bloody-senpai how much we improved too, Ryoudex." Her mirthfully curved eyes turned into angered slits as squatted down and pulled her arm back into position.

"Whatever you say, Chao." He replied monotonously as he took out a long spear from out of nowhere.

"Who are they?" Bepo questioned as he neared Charlotte. The fur on his back were standing on its end. The air around the two were no longer normal. The fun happy reunion replaced by a much heavier air—the air to prove ones' strength.

"The tiny girl with the brown buns is Chao Xi Ling and the taller boy is Ryoudex Abulasti." Charlotte introduced, her eyes scanning over their physiques. Ryoudex had gotten taller throughout the years and despite the fact that his body held almost no muscles, Charlotte knew the boy's strength was nothing short of a miracle. Chao on the other hand looked almost the same. Actually she looked even shorter than Charlotte could remember. That only made one thing all the more dangerous. Chao was like a mouse. She was _fast _and stealthy. "They're both bounty hunters." She announced much to Bepo's surprise. "Chao specialized in kung fu and hidden knives. Ryoudex loves to spear anything." _How did they find me and what is it that they want? I was sure I lost them on Uffia Island years back. _

"We're Bloody-Senpai's kouhais!" Chao introduced happily. The mirthful curved in her eyes again. She bowed nicely towards the bear. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, nice to meet you too!" Bepo curtsied back.

"DON'T MAKE FRIENDS WITH THEM!" Charlotte scolded only to have the bear turn around and apologize back at her.

"Bloody-Senpai, it's not nice to bully others." Chao pouted and Charlotte could feel the veins popping in her head. Though that was soon gone as she saw Chao lift a hand towards Bepo much faster than she could even comprehend. The next moment she knew, Bepo had slammed against the railing, leaving a bear sized dent there.

"BEPO!"

"Though, if Bloody-Senpai doesn't approve, then you shouldn't have ever done it." She hissed, glaring through her slit-like eyes at the slumping bear. "For that mistake, you can die!" She screamed maniacally as the spearman lunged forward as if on cue.

**Clang. **

"Eh? What are you doing, Bloody-senpai?" Chao questioned innocently. She tilted her head slightly as if she could look around the taller boy that way. "Why are you blocking Ryoudex's path? Don't you want to see how much we've grown?"

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte retorted, her voice low. Her platinum eyes burning with a raw urge. She was never longer pleased with their presence and her patience just burnt out.

"We're here to show to you how much we've improved!" Charlotte's eyes narrowed at the crazed self-admiration in Chao's eyes.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We're going to take the Heart Pirates who has stolen you away down!"

In a flash, Charlotte was before the tiny girl, her blade pressing against the Chao's throat. Her platinum eyes glowing eerily as she spoke. "They are my targets." Charlotte warned, her voice hissing next to Chao's ear. "Back away."

"Sorry Senpai, no can do." Chao replied without a shred of hesitation of fear. The newspaper's headliner came was fueling her mind; Charlotte joining up with some second-rate pirates?! As if! The only place for someone like Charlotte was in the hunter's society. Chao was not going to let anyone take her idol away! "Besides it's already too late. We dealt with those on the island already. Do it, Ryoudex!"

Charlotte's eyes widened at the realization. She had left Bepo! Cussing at herself for falling into Chao's trap, Charlotte spun on her heel, turning back to reach for the other kouhai. She could probably reach him in time to injury him badly before he could hit Bepo. But a sudden whoosh and pull had the hunter missing her chance and airborne.

Chao had wingsuit hidden and attached to her qipao. "I tricked it out myself." Chao beamed when she noticed Charlotte's questioning gaze.

"What the—put me down!" Charlotte ordered when she realized that she was flying through the air. Chao was using some sort of flying squirrel suit to lift them into the air. Her legs wrapped around Charlotte's torso.

"Ooo, so the bear can fight." Chao noted, smirking. "I thought he was just a pet."

_I thought so too._ Charlotte deadpanned, her hands stilling to pry the limbs off her as she watched the bear surprisingly hold himself. Wasn't his bounty only 50 beris? He was 'just a pet' according to the wanted posters. Yet, here he was standing proudly and holding his ground against the man who was practically his height. _Replace your rumours with actual information. _A smirk spread against her face. The man really was careful with what rumors floated around.

_He'll be fine._ Charlotte grinned, nodding.

"Ryoudex! Fall back, we got what we need." Charlotte blinked. Once. Twice. Then the realization hit her like a hard slap from a giant fish. She was still in the air! She was being kidnapped!

Hands gripped tighter against the limbs wrapped around her like tentacles. Gritting her teeth, Charlotte yanked with all her might but the limbs wouldn't move. Having enough, she flipped out her blade, ready to slice the limbs off her when a voice intrude on her thought process. "I don't think that's a good idea, Senpai." Chao was right. They had flown a bit away from the sub now. If she was to cut off her limbs, then Charlotte would be plummeting into the water. Her face paled slightly as she remember the last time she went underwater after eating the fruit. "You can't swim, right?"

_No one knows that but…!_ Charlotte narrowed her gaze on the bat girl above her and her arms dropped still beside her. She would have looked almost retreated if it wasn't for the deathly aura surrounding her still movements and ebbing from her eyes. "Who told you?"

Chao's mouth curved into a sadistic grin.

…

Bepo stood before the rest of his crew, head low and apologetic anyway despite the great confusion that was flooding his mind. Before him was his crew. That was for sure, but something seemed off. Wrong even. Shachi was leading the group instead of their Captain. Also, was that Kikoku that he was holding? Why was Shachi holding it instead of Law? Also, Law seemed a little too up and close with Cole. Not only that Shachi and Penguin were on complete opposite ends of each other as if they had gotten into a fight. The air around them to… it seemed odd. Something was off.

"Why weren't you at the port when we came back?" Shachi asked, his tone of voice harsher than usual.

"We, um… we came into some trouble."

"Trouble?" Bepo swallowed. Shachi wasn't like this. He may bullied Bepo sometimes, but he was never this cold to the bear. Perhaps Bepo had screwed up somewhere and along the way pissed off his good friend. A worried expression crossed his mind. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, I don't see the mad witch anywhere." Jean Bart announced and Bepo stared at the large man in shock. Jean Bart was always quiet in his thoughts about Charlotte, but never had the bear picked up any signs of hostility towards her. He had thought the two were on neutral grounds. The only hostility he smelled was from Law and Cole and Law's hostility was more for fun than anything else. Actually, this type of hostility smelled like Cole's.

But Cole was busy chatting away with Law, both of them seemingly heated up about some kind of revenge.

"You guys smell weird…" Bepo muttered as he stared at the members around him, his interrogation momentarily forgotten.

"_Bepo-ya._" Said bear froze. That voice. _Those words_. They… came from behind him. Slowly, turning back, Bepo's eyes landed on the only person behind him. The redhead mechanic. Shachi. "Bepo-ya."

Bepo inhaled deeply at the cold and calculating stare, and his nose twitched at the familiar scent. "C-Captain?!"

'Shachi' didn't give a response, just simply asked. "Where's Miss Charlotte?"

Bepo's head dropped in another apology and Law's eyes widened behind the shades before rushing off.

Law's eye twitched as he stared at the empty chest. Today was not his day. Today was definitely not his day. First, he randomly finds himself being transposed into Shachi's body. Bepo had been attacked by a pair of flying hunters. His sub had been de-anchored without his knowledge. His sub was not the only one not being where it was supposed to be; there was this empty chest as well.

"Bepo-ya, you said Miss-Charlotte was kidnapped?" Law repeated, his tone on edge yet not revealing all that was going on in his mind. "Did she know who her kidnappers were?"

Bepo pondered for a moment, before rocking his head forward and back furiously. He remembered the odd terminology they kept using. "They called her 'Senpai'."

"I see." Law hummed, grey eyes turning cold at the empty chest.

The chest that once contained her heart was now empty.

…

"We swapped them around and now they can't fight anymore! So you don't have to worry about them anymore, Senpai!" Chao exclaimed happily, plopping backwards into her chair gleefully. She giggled lightly while tilting her head, causing the bells in her hair to ring softly.

Charlotte's face was the exact opposite of Chao's happy glow. She couldn't really share in the happiness the other two held. In fact, her mind was racing when her heart can't. The two brats weren't as weak as she remembered them to be. To think that they had some trick up their sleeves like swapping the bodies that people are in… Charlotte grimaced at the thought. _I need to get back to them..._ _Wait, what am I saying?_ _When did I start worrying about them?_

Shaking the conflicting thought from mind, Charlotte concentrated on the thought at hand. "Who ever said I needed help with them?" Her eyes narrowed when the smaller woman smiled dangerously, but before the girl could say anything, Chao brought her finger to her lip.

"Is that's 'Bloody Boa'!" Charlotte's eyes darted across the bar at the whispers that had been needlessly surrounding them. She didn't even have to be quiet long to hear them; they were filling every corner of the bar they were in.

"No way!"

"But look at that scarf! It has to be here!"

"Why would she be here? She a pirate now!"

"That's a lie!"

"But 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro did the same thing."

"All the strong hunters are switching jobs. Maybe there's something they're not telling us about."

Rumors and whispering spread across the bar as all eyes were on the scarlet scarf wearer as she sipped at her drink, impassively. A look of complete and utter irritation was still clear on her face. To what, the others weren't exactly sure. But if they were to ask, Charlotte wouldn't mind giving them the straight answer.

"Why don't you ask her?"

_Che, and here I thought it wouldn't be big news._ Though the gossiping was slightly annoying, Charlotte couldn't help but smile as the drunken and disorderly shoved at each other to go speak to her. She felt the sudden urge add oil to the heat of their gossip. Try the thing that Law told her and see if anyone would believe the truth or would they all just believe the opposite.

"Do you see?" Charlotte's fun was cut short as her eyes snapped back to Chao's whining. Her face bored again. "You can't be a pirate! You have to be a hunter!" Charlotte blinked in response and Chao continue immediately, her tone becoming a lot lighter. "I knew it! They did something to you to force you to stay on their ship, right? How unforgivable! When I find that Trafalgar guy again, I swear he—Huh, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." Charlotte announced, patting herself off as she turned towards the exit.

"What? Why?" Chao whined. "Senpai, stay with us! Teach us like old times."

Throwing the girl off her arm, Charlotte glared over her shoulder at the tiny girl. "I never taught you. I'm not your Senpai. The only things you two are are two parasites who can't tell when to leave a host that's not going to sustain them!" Charlotte snapped.

"Don't be like that, Senpai!" Chao muttered, her tone cold.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your 'Senpai'!" She howled, twisted on her feet and stalked out of the room. Her red scarf billowing behind her.

The image of how a younger Charlotte stood before them, her back towards them and scarf billowing in the quaint wind despite the chaos surrounding her flashed through Chao's mind. It was the same image as now. The same image that Chao saw last before Charlotte left them. Chao's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to let that happen again. Not this time.

"Are you going back to the Heart Pirates then, _Charlotte_?" Charlotte's steps ceased. "You are, aren't you? I thought you were the best. 100% catch rate hunter that will never fail. Never join a group. Always the solo wolf. That's what we thought at least. So when we saw the news of you—the Bloody Boa Charlotte—joining some happy get-together Heart Pirate family, we knew something was wrong. Deathly so. There had to be a reason—something forcing your hand to stay there. I'm right, aren't I?"

Charlotte gritted her teeth, glaring back at the girl. Her eyes widen slightly at the sight of the obsessed girl. She looked almost broken with the way her head looked as if it had been snapped off, or the way her eyes seem to budge out of their sockets, and that crazed smile that covered half of her face. Though, she didn't let the shock show for long. Her eyes narrowed again and her muscles tensed at the dark miasma radiating from Chao. "What are you getting at?"

Charlotte's eyes widened slightly. Her mouth grew thin and she turned around to fully face the two. For the first time since ever, she locked eyes with the two. Her deadening platinum eyes shone eerily, promising nothing but death for every misstep. "How did you get that?" Charlotte asked, her words chopped and dangerously sharp.

In Ryoudex's hands was a jelly box containing one familiar beating heart.

Chao smirked at the feral look in Charlotte's eyes. This is better. Much better. This was the Charlotte she knew and loved. The wild Charlotte who could never be stopped. "You don't remember? Ryoudex has a very strong nose. That's what we used to track you down before and now." Charlotte's eyes narrowed. _So that's how they've found me all those other times. _"When we were looking for you on the pirate's ship, we were following your scent—Ryoudex remembers your scent well—and we came across this."

"So, what of it?" Chao blinked, her eyes widening slightly.

"W-what…?"

"What of it?"

"Isn't it… of importance…?"

"I wouldn't know." Charlotte replied shortly, her eyes impassive as she stared at the smaller girl. Twisting on her heel again, Charlotte spared a glance over her shoulder and said, "Now, if you're done wasting my time. I've think I've humored you enough."

"_Humored?!"_ Chao's lips curled into a scowl and her knuckles turned white in rage. She was _not_ going to let her senpai walk away on her again. No, this time, she was certain to make Charlotte take them with her this time.

"C-Chao?!" Ryoudex cried when his partner grabbed the square heart roughly out of his hand. "What are you DOING?!" The usually quiet boy asked, his voice getting louder as he watched his partner squish the organ in a fit of anger. "THAT'S SEN…pai's… heart…, huh?"

Her smug grin fell when his words died. The two's movements stilled. The small girl's grip loosened around the crushed box, allowing it to spring back to its normal cube form. They were shocked. Confused even. Chao was certain that the heart was Charlotte's. Ryuodex said that it smells exactly like her. So they though… but yet, Charlotte was standing before them. Without any pain or discomfort. Not even a single wince or fidget. It was like she hadn't felt anything.

"Like I said, it's not mine." Charlotte retorted, her deadening eyes glowing creepily. Looking forward again, Charlotte calmly walked out of the store, leaving the two silent hunters in shock.

As soon as the doors swung shut behind her, Charlotte fell against the building, using it a support. Slowly, with great effort, Charlotte slid forward into the alleyway. Her face would have collided with the ground if she hadn't used the wall to hold herself up. She let out a ragged breath, unable to hold it in any longer. Pain coursed throughout her body and sweat coated her skin. Taking deep breaths, Charlotte hid her eyes against her good arm, try to calm her erratic and oversensitive nerves. Her other arm hung limply next to her. Brown glove stained dark red and blood dripped to the floor. Charlotte had stabbed her karambit into her arm to help cope with the pain. Who would have knew that trying to hide pain was this challenging?

Despite the thought and the pain throughout her body, a twisted smile unfurled on her face. She could almost laugh at this twisted situation: who would have thought _this_ was how she was going to find her heart.

"Mou!" Charlotte's eyes snapped open behind her arm and her body tensed. That was Chao's voice. If they find her now, then they'll know that she was lying. "Dang it, she's already gone!" Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief only to have it caught in her throat. It was her heart again. A second later and all her muscles seemed to relax, air rushed into her deprived system as she glared bitterly at the spot before her, grinding her teeth together. The bitch had threw her heart. "Ryoudex! You said this was her heart!"

"I really thought it was…" Ryoudex muttered, his tone of voice slow and gloomy. His eyes dropped to the heart that Chao had just threw at him. "It's not nice to play with people's hearts." He said as he bent to pick it up. He patted the cube lightly, brushing the dust off it. "I wonder whose heart this is." He brought it to his nose and sniffed lightly. "The smell is really like Charlotte-Senpai's."

Chao's eye twitched as he watched his dark haired partner stare at the cubed heart almost as if he was interested in the thing. She would have believed him was if he wasn't her partner. Ryoudex lacks interest in all things around him. Even now, he was staring at the cube with lazy and bored eyes. "Whose it is doesn't matter!" Chao shouted, clearly frustrated with his partner.

Ryoudex lifted his eyes from the box when the air around his partner changed. She was getting serious now. "Are we finally going to work?" He questioned slowly, tone low and slightly drearily. The two had been contracted for a job by some unknown male who seem to know their Senpai. How the strange man was able to contact them was also unknown. The call had come in on one of their _personal_ numbers.

"Mhm, do you remember the job?" Chao glanced back at her partner, her slit-like eyes opened slightly in a menacing way.

"We would have been done already if you didn't want to take Senpai here."

"I wanted to make sure if the paper was really true before we sell Senpai out." Chao sighed, her tone back to normal for a moment before black anger laced her words. "Bloody-Senpai made her decision already." She spun around to face her partner. "Remember, our client wants Charlotte alive. Anyone who gets in the way can be eliminated."

_I'm their target?_ Charlotte strained her ears to hear more of their conversation.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that to you?"

"I'm not an idiot! I know our mission! I'll let Trafalgar Law have it instead. To think that brute would steal Senpai away from us!"

"Do you even remember which one is Trafalgar?" Ryoudex teased lightly, only to get thwarted by the smaller girl.

When their footsteps were gone, Charlotte breathed out another low breath. Her eyes open with newfound resolve and the next moment she was gone from the alleyway.

…

"What are you going to do, Capt'n?" Rike voiced quietly as he stood behind the capette-wearing captain. As much as he wasn't used to addressing Shachi as his captain, there was no mistaking the person in that body. "Are you going to grab her back?" Rike offered though his tone was nothing as light. There had been a questioning undertone to his words as if testing their leader. And in all senses, Rike was.

Law had never go as far as to steal an individual's heart just to force them to join his crew. Of course, they didn't know he had such an ability until Charlotte came along, but that wasn't the point. The point was why was Law going so far to keep her. Rike knew that Law probably has his reasons for it, but even then, why was Law going as far as to saving her and excusing her every time she interrupts his schedule. He didn't mind having Charlotte on board either; she wasn't bad company. She keeps the submerged days all the less dreadful. But Rike wasn't fond of her whenever her problems put Law's life at risk. Surely, whatever purpose she serves in Law's plans could be done without her. They were fine without her too.

Law smirks at Rike's boldness. Usually the medic never dares to question his anything. Not even when he was learning under his wing. Perhaps his crew was growing some balls, but—Law's smirk turned into a scowl—he rather they use it in battle than against him. "Rike-ya," He calls and the medic perked up. "To answer your question: I'm not going to take her back if she's just going to steal from us, _if_ she took from us."

Rike blinked. "You're going to give up then?" He asked, not exactly sure whether he liked that answer either. He didn't hate Charlotte nor was he trying to force it so that she's not part of the crew anymore.

"Captain, you can't just give up on Charlotte!" Penguin and Shachi shouted in union, though it looked rather odd considering the bodies they were in. It wasn't every day you see Law and Cole being so closed together physically. The two had their arms looped over each other's shoulders, the other thrusted into the air in protest. "Charlotte wouldn't steal her heart and run away!"

"Wouldn't she? The heart was why she was here in the first place." Jean Bart reminded, adding his contrasting vote. To be honest, he didn't really care all too much about it; he had no personal stakes in it. He saw the appeal to having Charlotte on the team given her ability and skill level, but he also saw the potential risks of having such a wild beast on the crew. Especially if they don't manage to tame her.

The group kept quiet as they watched their leader for their next move.

Though Law wasn't exactly sure what to make of the situation. He had thought that Charlotte was getting along with the group and everyone else, including him. During their late night studies, she never seemed like a bother anymore. She would do the work without complaints, almost as if she enjoyed it. Not to mention their little silent agreement on refilling each other's empty cups whenever the other was too deep into their work to realize. Their nights had been peaceful, or was it only him who thought so. Maybe she really hadn't given up on trying to leave them. Law assumed she had when her disruptions grew less frequent and her nightly prowls in search of her heart stopped altogether.

Law's gaze drifted back the empty chest, frowning slightly at it. Was this the chance that she had been waiting for? This was the first time that he had allowed her without his direct supervision alone on the submarine. Sure, there was Bepo, but everyone knew you could probably get past the bear easier, especially since Charlotte and Bepo had gotten close after Kukonda Island. Charlotte would stick to the bear claiming that his fur made him warm, but was it really as innocent of a request as that?

"Capt'n," Rike spoke, his voice concerning, but it was his words that held the most worry for the hat wearing male. "Did you know she had kouhais?"

Yes, then there was the fact that Charlotte had brought along accomplishes. The thought had never occurred to the captain that she may have had students underneath her. She seemed more of the loner. Even on Sabaody, before all the other hunters, Charlotte never socialized with them. Even with Baako, she kept it professional to the point that even the all-knowing hunter didn't know anything about Charlotte. She just never seemed to talk much about herself. Let anyone know about her. Not even them. To be honest, none of the Heart Pirates including him seem to know much about the girl he had recruited except for the things that she'd show them. They didn't know where she came from, her favourite color, favour hobby. Not even her last name.

They didn't know anything about her actually.

"Captain," Cole muttered, his tattooed face crumbled together in deep thought. He had been swapped into Jean Bart's large body while Jean Bart took shelter in Penguin's.

"Cole-ya," Law greeted back, granting him permission to continue.

"When you fight against someone, you get to know them a bit better." Cole started slowly and the crowd grew quiet at his words. "I have crossed weapons with Charlotte back on Muses Island." He paused, swallowing thickly as he remembered the look on Charlotte's face when he stabbed her. The initial shocked and pain that filled them before the conflict filled them afterwards. "Back then, the look on her face when I stabbed her was filled with pain from betrayal. She wouldn't have that look on her face if she didn't already consider us as friends! She probably didn't know it then, but even on a subconscious level Charlotte doesn't view us as the enemy." Lifting his head, Cole stood up tall, meeting Law's glare. "I don't think Charlotte would betrayal us and leave just like that."

Law smirked as he watched his fiery subordinate standing there trembling in his passion. The trembling stopped and Cole's attention fell onto Law again when Law sighed. Cole shut his eyes tighter waiting for the punishment that he'd know would come. "Well said, Cole-ya." Cole blinked, surprise written on his face as Law's words rang through his mind.

Law had also crossed weapons with Charlotte before. He didn't see the look that Cole was talking about, but from their battles, even from day one. He could see that she wasn't the type to request help from someone else. Charlotte carries her own weight by her self with her blade and her mind. She had proven that when she refused to give up, struggling against death. And in each of those times ended in her favour. She had poked out his heart against him and she made the Pacifista vanish without a trace. There's no way someone's whose punch is as strong as hers will be relying on others to get her out of a situation. Not only that. If Charlotte really had disciples, why wait until now? Why didn't she just contact them before on any island they've been to.

"We're going to wait for her to return." Even if he was wrong and she did plan this. He wanted to hear the reasons from her.

"Is she coming back though?" Rike questioned, glancing at the empty box. They had no idea who took it.

…

"Looks like Bepo managed by himself. I'll give him my share of the fish next time as an apology." Charlotte muttered to herself as she made it to the harbor. She glanced down at her injured arm cradled next to her side. Wincing at the movement, Charlotte tucked her arm behind her slightly, trying to hide the wound between her and the railing of the sub as she made her way across. The last thing she needed now was attention.

"Oh, if it isn't the one who ditched out on ship watching duty!" Charlotte cussed at her luck. Why does that man never leave her alone? She didn't have time to play with him right now. There were things she needed to do. "Was it too boring for the O' Senpai Charlotte-sama?"

Charlotte twitched, but didn't face the man. Her face crumpled though. She looked as if she was staring at an unsightly bug. Which could be very true for Charlotte: Cole was like an annoying pest to her. "You know, I quite like ship watching duty. It's nice and quiet. You know why? Because you're not there." She retorted, her lip curving at the anger that flooded across his face.

"Oh, really? 'Nice and Quiet'? I heard something else from Bepo. Something about annoying brats? What was it again, Bepo?"

"Um, they called her 'Senpai'."

"Yes, I heard all about the mess your kohais brought. I can't believe you would use them to get out of boat watching duty. Do you know what kind of punishment that'll be? Skipping out on boat duty? And Captain knows about it all too. I bet he'd love hearing that you've re—"

"—At least some people look up to me, unlike a certain old man here." Charlotte smirked, turning around to finally face the military-looking technician. She wanted to see the look on his face. That pissed up and insulted look of the loss.

But that wasn't what she saw as she turned around to face the man she'd been quarreling with. "J-Jean Bart?!" Charlotte gaped. She could have sworn she was talking to Cole just now. "T-those words weren't meant for you. They were for the short, white-haired geezer who does nothing but complain all day." The huntress explained, missing the several anger marks that were sprouting on the giant man's head.

"Is that what you think of ME?!" Jean Bart shouted, anger lacing his voice as he lunged towards the girl.

"I just said it wasn't!" Charlotte retorted as she leaped out of the way. Her eyes narrowed on the giant man who was now panicking at the damage he's done to the hub. Was the giant deaf? She never did anything to warrant anger from the navigator. She only ever commented about Cole… wait, wasn't she talking to Cole earlier? How come she can't see him anywhere?

_We swapped them around into each other's bodies. _

"Cole?" Charlotte questioned, hoping that she was wrong. She blanched when the large man turned around at the sound of his name being called. "T-then… whose body is Law in?"

"Miss Charlotte." Charlotte felt a shiver ran down her back at the tone. She was in so much trouble. That was for certain. Cole wasn't bluffing when he said that Law would be punishing her for skipping out on watching duty. "Where have you been?"

Tucking her injured arm further behind her, Charlotte cleared her throat. "Um, I was ab—PFFFTAHAHAHHAHA!" Charlotte's face puffed as she tired her best not to laugh, but it was proved futile. She had turned to face Law, when she came into the sight of a stern looking Shachi sitting on a barrel, arms cross and the large nodachi lying across his chest. It just didn't look right. Shachi, or uh, Law looked as if he was trying too hard to be something he wasn't.

"Miss Charlotte." Said girl raised her hand, trying to calm herself down. It just wasn't the same fear factor as if he was his own body. Shachi didn't make a scary Law. One bit at all. Shachi's shades glistened as a final warning and Charlotte sucked in her lips, trying hard not to laugh again. She wanted to so badly, especially at the sparkling glasses. It really wasn't intimidating at all compared to Law's usual stares.

"I… was… abducted by another hunter." Charlotte finally managed to squeeze out. She wasn't going to lie. They probably already knew everything.

"Bepo said they called you 'Senpai'. Do you know them?"

Charlotte cringed visibly at the term. "Yes… they 'travelled' with me for a few months…" She started, explaining the history she had with the two. It started about when her bounty career was starting to make the big news. She had apparently saved the two from a target that was beyond their skill level. Charlotte hadn't meant to save them, the large oaf was in her way and she grew annoyed, so she dealt with him. Though, she regretted it soon afterwards as the two never left her alone after that, always sticking to her side no matter how hard she tried to lose them.

Later that night, Charlotte picked up her bag and hoisted it on her back. Checking out the porthole for any signs of life, there wasn't any. Charlotte pushed the door open and took a step out from inside the sub when a voice interrupted her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Charlotte froze at the tone. Sha—No, Law was sitting on the top of the roof of hub's entrance. It was like he was waiting there for her.

"I was just getting some fresh air. I couldn't sleep."

"With a bag?" He paused for a moment just long enough for Charlotte to realize her mistake. "I would like to remind you I don't like lies."

Sighing, Charlotte ran her hand through her hair, wincing slighting as her wounded muscles flexed uncomfortably. "I have some unfinished business with a couple of unwanted brats." Law made a small humming noise telling her to continue. "I'm their target and if I'm here then—"

"Are you worried about us?" Law smirked when the woman glanced away in embarrassment. Though his amusement was short lived. "Do you honestly think we won't be able to handle two hunters?" Law interrupted with a frown on his face. They weren't weak. His crew.

Charlotte remained silent. That wasn't the problem. She knew they'd be fine if the two decided to attack them. She didn't want to cause them anymore bother. On Kukonda island, she caused half of the crew to become sick, made them go on a wild goose chase and still they were being nice to her. She didn't want to cause them any trouble this time. They already had their bodies swapped. They were only targeted because of her. Besides, this was her problem. Not theirs.

"Are you sure _you_ can handle two by yourself? You _are_ the only one injured out of all of us." Charlotte lifted her head to ask him what he meant, but her words died at the stormy grey eyes staring into her. When had he gotten so close? His tattooed hands were on either side of her, keeping her trapped between him and the rails. "As if I wouldn't notice: the way you hid your arm, the pallor in your skin, and the lack of air in your lungs. You have one nasty wound." He murmured, hot breath rolling off Charlotte's flused face. He grabbed her forearm tightly causing her winced visibly and try to yank the arm free. "What happened here?" He lifted the injured arm in the space between them, their noses almost brushing against the tended wound. She locked eyes with Law's, her eyes still tainted with pain. Her brows knitted together more when Law's grip tightened. "I asked you a question, Miss Charlotte."

"I cut myself acci—ow!"

Livid grey eyes flashed against pained purple-blue ones. "I told you I don't like lies, didn't I?"

"I… There's something I need to take back from a couple of unwanted brats." Law quirked a brow at the response, but that was all. He didn't move back to give the girl any more space, instead he remained on the other side of her injured arm raised between them.

"And what might that be?"

"… my heart." Law's eyes widened and he finally took a step back, giving the smaller girl some space as he dropped her arm. Charlotte continued, "When they were on the sub earlier, they stumbled across it while looking for me. I've managed to trick them into thinking that the heart belonged to someone else by ignoring the pain…." Law's calculating stare took note of the way her good hand subconsciously went to shield the wounded one as she spoke. So that was what happened. She gouged herself to stop herself from reacting.

"Come," Charlotte lifted her head curiously as Law touched her elbow gingerly. Once again she couldn't see his face hidden under the hat's rim. Couldn't tell what he meant by the sudden tone change. "Your arm's infected." Law sighed at the sight. It was red and inflamed so much so that her arm looked like a strangled sausage. He really needs to teach this girl how to properly treat a wound. She had wrapped her arm in one of the dirty rags from the kitchen.

"But… my heart…" Charlotte started, staring over hers shoulder towards the exit. Night time would be the best time to act, especially since the two hunters weren't planning on attacking until daybreak.

"I'll take care of it." Law reassured in a small murmur as her eyes close and her body fell limp. His other arm swung out to steady the unconscious girl. A thin layer of sweat was coating her forehead. Sighing again, Law scoped up the feverish woman. He shot her another look, shocked at how resilient she was. Her body was burning a fever due to the infection, yet, it didn't affect her actions or behaviours at all. Not until he told her it was infected. It was almost as if she hadn't realized it. "Besides, I have unfinished business with them too." He groaned, heaving the heavy girl back into the sub. He missed his own body. Shachi's body just wasn't as fit as his. "I need to make Shachi do some laps around the sub."

* * *

**A/N: If anyone's confused about the body swap things here's some help:**

**Currently, Law is in Shachi's body, Shachi is in Law's. Jean Bart, Cole and Penguin also swapped into each other's body where Cole is in Jean Bart's body, Jean Bart in Penguin's and Penguin in Cole's. **

**I know when I started it was 'shachi' when I was referring to Law, then it swapped to Law as Law. I did this on purpose since Bepo didn't know who was who and only saw Shachi as Shachi b/c he can only see the person's body and not their soul. But from here on out, if someone is mentioned by name, then it's the actual person being called not the person in that called name's body. For example, if I say Law, then it'd be Law in Shachi's body or if I said Cole, it'd be Cole in Jean Bart's body not Jean Bart's body being called. (It'll continue like this in the other chapter)**

**I hope that clear things out. If not, shoot me a question! Even if everything makes sense to you. Shoot me a question, leave an review! I love them!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone.**

**I know, you don't have to tell me: I'm late again! BUT I have a really good excuse... if you guys will take it. School semester's almost over and I know it's technically not exam time, that starts next week, but it's the crunch _before_ the exams. Which means all my lazy profs have run out of time to procrastinate and I had just went through one essay, and two formal reports, PLUS an final examination interview in a FOREIGN language. All of which was due early this week. So.. yeah I've been swamped. So I apologize that this chapter is a two days late! B-but at least better late than never? Anyway, I gotta keep this short, I have work tomorrow (today now) morning which means I have to wake up in 6 hours and I'm not yet asleep...ahaha life is hard...**

**ANYWAY REVIEWS: I LOVE YOU GUYS! =D There was soo many reviews! It makes me soo happy. Please keep up the reviewing, let's try to hit a new record of review for a chapter!**

**Since I had more than 1 'GUEST' review, I'll separate you guys by the date you commented so you guys can figure out which is yours! If you are the same person by any chance, then Hi! You get 2 shoutouts!**

**Guest (Nov.26): **Thank you. I hope you keep reading and I am planning on continuing this all the way till it ends! Which is... I'm not sure yet, but there's more planned! So keep reading please!

**Resha Tsubaki:** Thank you! I will try my best! Please keep being an avid reader. P.s your name is really nice to say out loud. Have you ever tried saying it out loud?

**Guest (Nov. 18):** To be COMPLETELY HONEST, I had no idea who Chameleone is until your comment which lead me to Google things and attempt watching the live action play which was all in Japanese. Needless to say, I didn't understand the bulk of the premier. But to answer your question: No, I didn't base Charlotte off Chameleone; I didn't even know he existed! I'm glad you find my OC interesting though her profession wasn't very original. And as for Mary Sue-ness, I am trying my best to keep her from bordering it or being overly strong. Please let me know how I do.

**MusicofMadness: **Yeah, Chao is a yandere style character, though I'm not too sure if I captured enough yandere in her scenes though. Ryoudex is more of a quite, gloomy guy with insane amounts of apathy. I will do my best! I hope you're excited for the next ark, I feel like you may like it too, though I could be wrong. I hope you do though.

**Lucy Jacob: **Hey! How have you been? I haven't heard back from you in a while. Thanks for letting me know about revision requirements. I will get those sorted out! Hopefully there's less in this chapter, but then again, I could be wrong. I'm not an avoid proof-reader. I actually don't like to read my own writing much. As strange as it sounds.

**Knowia:** Thank you for your detailed feedback, I really like it. It helps motivate me. I get that a lot, a friend was reading my other stories, _Forever Trapped_, and mentioned the same thing. I'll try to work on that more, but for now, in case you don't know the ellipses (...) represents a time/scene change. Though I'm pretty sure you knew that!

**CoffeeChocolate:** Hihi! Thank you for your kind words! I completely agree with you, I can't see that happening and despite that, it was really lots of fun to write! I'm sorry that I can't update daily, but I do try to keep my best to the bi-weekly schedule when life doesn't throw a wrench in my life. I apologize for not always being punctual! FFN does have a system alert system where if you have an account and follow the story, you can get email notifications on whenever there's an new update for the story. That way you don't have to constantly check and become upset when I haven't yet updated!

**Devilambyt:** Oh, as much as it gets confusing in the writing processing of how to write people in other people's body and knowing which pronoun to use, I really enjoyed writing it! I have to agree, the most fun came from Law in Shachi's body trying to look as badass as he usually does in his own body. I was probably grinning like a madman when I was writing that scene.

**lilnightmare17: **Wait no more! You know your change in word choice really surprised me-in a good way. I enjoyed it and your almost religious-like reviews. It makes me happy to know that I have continuous readers!

**Wow, that was a lot of reviews! We're almost at 100 reviews! -cheers- Ah, I hope to get hear more from you. On anything from what you like to don't like to something you just want to say! I'm all ears! **

**Enough delay, here's chapter 21**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, only the OC

* * *

Chapter 21.

Charlotte's eyes snapped open and she jerked upright. Her hand automatically went to thread through her hair, trying to grip at her spotty memory if that was possible. What happened last night? She remembered gathering her stuff, going to the deck, meeting up with Shachi… no, Law in Shachi's body. They were talking, and then she suddenly passed out. What happened? She didn't remember. She remember Law saying something – his lips were moving – just before everything went dark. What did he say? It seemed like it was something important.

"Damn it!" Charlotte had passed out again.

"Glad to see you energetic as soon as you woke up." An amused chuckle came followed by another blue cup of steaming hot chocolate. "Here. Do you feel feverish?" At Charlotte's confused silence rebuttal, Law added with a frown. "A dirty kitchen cloth is not a proper wound dressing; you were infected." Why didn't she just come to him to treat the wound properly?

At the mention of her wound, Charlotte jolted slightly, subconsciously moving her arm behind her in an attempt to hide it, but the motions stopped when Law spoke again. "My arm is getting tired." It took a moment for Charlotte to realize that Law was still holding up the sky blue mug full of hot cocoa. Blinking at the brown liquid, Charlotte felt a smile wipe away her frustration as she stopped inching away and reached for the cup with both hands. It warmed up her hands immediately. Ah, how she loved the magical effect of hot chocolate. Shaking her head, she turned to answer Law's previously forgotten question to who she presumed to be Law. She was met with a capette and stark red hair. That wasn't the main shocker though. Law and Shachi has swapped bodies as a result of Chao's ability. She had gotten used to that. What she wasn't expecting was the half-dead expression on Shachi's usually upbeat face. "W-what happened to you?" She questioned, surprise clear on her face. _Were those eye bags…? But they go all the way to his chin…_

"It appears that Shachi's body isn't used to staying up all night." Law answered with a yawn swivelling back on his spinning chair.

_Should you be doing to with someone else's body?_ Charlotte blanched before slowly getting off the medical bed and towards Law's side. She glanced over his shoulder, staring at the papers he was reading. Charlotte had half expected it to be the related to the research they've been doing recently on the remedial core, but it wasn't. "Don't you know how to fight already?"

"Fighting in Shachi's body is different than mine." Charlotte blinked at his response before Chao's words resonated in her mind: w_e swapped them around and now they can't fight anymore._ Charlotte nodded in understanding before glancing back at Shachi's body. _I wonder if he could fight in that state though. _The man looked tired beyond belief.

"But what if they swap your bodies around again?" Charlotte muttered. Sure, learning how to fight in their current bodies is important, but what happens when they're no longer in that body anymore. Charlotte doubt that Chao would be dumb enough to swap them back to their original bodies. If she does, then that difference in power levels would bite her in the butt. So if she kept swapping them around. They wouldn't be able to fight no matter what.

"We just have to manage long enough for you to copy their ability."

That's right. Then all she has to do is switch everyone back.

"That's not too much for you, is it?"

Charlotte felt her lip twitch at the jeer and a vein popped at the accusation. "Of course, not!" She announced through gritted teeth. It hadn't even been five minute since she woke up and she already wanted to choke the cocky bastard.

That was the plan at least. It was a lot easier said than done. Chaos has ensured pretty much as soon as the battle started. Charlotte still couldn't figure out how exactly was Chao able to switch everyone around so quickly. More than half the crew was lost about who was who. One moment they'd be attacking someone, and next stumbling forward in someone else's body. No one had managed to land a hit on any of the two. The only hits that the Heart Pirates had gotten so far was to each other.

"Bepo?!" Charlotte exclaimed as she jumped away when the bear threw a punch towards her.

"What?" Came a groggily reply. Charlotte snapped her head towards the source of the sound. Her eyes widened.

"Milos?" What was the head chef doing responding when she was talking to the bear?

"Yes?" This time the reply came from before her. "I didn't mean to be attacking you. I guess I was swapped." He replied sheepishly and Charlotte groaned.

"I told you we improved, Senpai! Aren't you proud?" Chao cheered happily from her position on the sub's mast. It was the spot that she had claimed hers and true to it, neither she nor Ryoudex had moved from it. Her arms outstretched slowly dropped as her crazed gleeful face turned into a pout. "Boo. Don't be giving us such a mean look. You could just say that it's not enough." Chao pout stretched into a cunning smirk as Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh, so you caught on." She cooed happily before answering Charlotte's unasked question. "Mhm, there's still more. We promise you that we won't fail like last time, Senpai!" She turned towards her partner silently. Her eyes were doing all the questioning for her. Ryoudex nodded back before leaping forwards towards them.

"Damn it." Charlotte hissed, glancing around her. She couldn't even tell who's who much less try to help. She had a job to do, but she couldn't exactly do it when there was so much chaos around her. Law had told her to make sure that no matter what, she focused _only_ on getting Chao's ability. No fighting. No battling. Just watching Chao. Charlotte knew the importance of it all, but it was just so boring. Not to mention, there was no one left to fight Ryoudex with them all trying to figure out whose body they were in. Everyone was too busy, confused, and clueless. It was almost as if no one was paying attention to the two. No one besides her. Ignoring Law's warning, Charlotte pushed off the balls of her feet, leaping up after the dark haired long-spear user, having convinced herself to do the job personally.

Chao's grinned evilly as she watched her beloved senpai leaped forward. Oh, how Charlotte was trying to play the hero. It almost made her feel warm inside. NOT. This was disgusting. The whole thing pissed her off. How was it that a bunch of stupid pirates was able to get their senpai to stay with them, be with them, when they couldn't?! What was worst was that they were changing her. They made her into a pirate. Made her into someone who worries about those around her. What happened to the cold and heartless killer of the past? Where was the boa that strike to kill without hesitation? Chao was going to bring her back. She was going to make sure that the pirates wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Her lips swiveled into a twisted grin. Her eyes cracked open slightly, eyes locked onto Ryoudex and Charlotte meeting together. _Huan!_ Chao muttered and a light blue ball with a tail appeared on either of the two hunters. Grabbing Ryoudex's spirt tail between two fingers, Chao drew a line towards a random pirate down below and the two souls were swapped.

Her eyes grin widened when Charlotte grabbed Ryoudex's spear and chucked the larger male into the railing. Rather roughly too. Charlotte really didn't deter much in strength.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing, Miss Charlotte?" Chao grinned as the male in Ryoudex's body shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm kicking your ass." Charlotte retorted moments before dashing forward with the spear in hand. _Wait, what did he call me?_ Charlotte thought, pausing her movements moments before the spear would have embedded into the male's shoulder. _L-Law? _She stammered, eyes no longer glaring over the weapon's edge. But just as quick as she was to surprise, Charlotte's eyes narrowed once more when male dodge. "I thought I made your orders explicit enough." She didn't respond, simply flipped the long spear over, jabbing its butt end at 'Ryoudex' while she took baby steps forward, then snapping it back she swiped at him, but he dodged all the same.

"What are you doing?" Law panted lightly, his darker than usual eyes narrowing on the girl avoiding eye contact.

"Fighting the enemy." Charlotte rebutted easily with a pout. She smiled innocently before charging forward, twirling the long spear above her head.

Law avoided the wooden pole with ease, often taking a few steps to the left seeing how often Charlotte seems to favour jabbing to his right side. Then again, it didn't matter. Her movements were slower than usual, and a whole lot easier to read. It was almost as if she was _telling_ him where she'll attack next. Then again, there was also no intent behind her movement. It was all just a play, a child's play. "I know what you're doing, Miss Charlotte." Law whispered into her ear as he side-stepped past the long spear to stand next to her shoulder. "You think I didn't catch you realizing it was me in here? What did you think you could avoid by pretending that it wasn't me in here?"

A chill ran down Charlotte's back at his broach.. Her arms lowered until the spear was pointing towards the floor and her stance relaxed. "You disobeyed orders…" _... that deserves a punishment_ Charlotte finished his taunt mentally, but she didn't voice her response. Instead, Charlotte darted her gaze towards the side at the phrase. She knew she was disobeying orders, but at the same time couldn't help it. She wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing while a fight breaks out around her. Law should know that

Law sighed and Charlotte snapped her head around to face the resigned male, beaming at his surrender. She was going to go unpunished! Though her hopes quickly diminished when he spoke next. "Did you at least figure out how her abilities work?"

"Um…" She stuttered, chewing on her lower lip, eyes once again casted eyes and face tinted pink. As usual, she brought her scarf up to cover her face when she heard Law sigh again. "N-no," she admitted. Her attention was too focused on stopping Ryoudex that she forgot to watch Chao. "It's not as easy as you think!" Charlotte exclaimed when she heard another sigh. He was pinching the bridge of his nose now, head tilted back. "Do you know how many distractions ther—"

"—You have a one track mind. A fire could be raging around you and you wouldn't know. All you see is what you focus on. It shouldn't have taken you this long."

Charlotte blink at the interruption and her face heated up slightly in embarrassment. When had Law figured out that much about her? No, that's not important right now. Law was right. When had she become unable to do what she usually does? No, that wasn't it either. She was still trying to get to the goal, there was just more distractions now. It wasn't that she had lost her way, but… her eyes landed on the group of confused heart pirates. She was having trouble concentrating.

Her eyes narrowed on the large bear standing in the middle of the deck by himself. The rest of the crew had formed a circle around the bear as if entrapping him. They were all shouting something, but it didn't seem like their words were doing anything as the bear wildly swiped at anyone around him. "Hey…" Charlotte muttered, her brows furrowing in thought. "Whose body were you in before you got switched here?"

Charlotte didn't need Law's answer to know who exactly as the two continued to watch the one-sided battle between the rampaging bear and the worrisome pirates. "Bepo." He stated, nonetheless before picking himself up. "Go copy her ability, I'll take care of things on this end."

"No." Charlotte crossing her arms, never looking away from one-sided battle. The crew was much too confused to actually attack the bear, nor did they have the gulls to. That was the body of a friend. It wasn't something they could easily attack.

"Are you disobeying your captain's orders?"

"How do you plan on stopping them in the body you're in now? They'll think of you as the enemy."

"They're my crew. You're orders are—"

"I don't take orders." Charlotte shot back, only to get glared at by the male. She met his glaze: purple eyes burning silver to dark grey promising nothing good. Neither of the two backing down. Lips opened, exhaling deeply before the hunter turned away from the pirates. "Don't be too rough on them."

"Worried about them?" Law shot back with a smirk as he darted off away from the huntress.

Chao frowned at the sight as Charlotte's movements stilled. The scowl worsen as she lowered her weapon, then it etched its way deeper into her features at each word coming from either mouths. _The_ Bloody Boa Charlotte was listening to someone's orders?! What happened to the wild beast that could not be tamed? The assassin with those defiant eyes she saw back them. The only who wouldn't give two shit for any sort of rebuttal. This new Charlotte was disgusting! Weak! Chao's anger grew with every moment and every emotion that flashed onto Charlotte's face. Since when did the best hunter of their time pout and look away in the middle of a battle?

Did she still not think of them as a worthy enough opponent?!

They had grown!

And yet, there was still no recognition from her. Their senpai!

Instead, the only thing that seemed to be on her mind was the Heart Pirates.

Chao's slit eyes open slightly, focusing on the retreating Law in Ryoudex's body, cursing him under her breath. This was all Trafalgar Law's fault.

"You!" Chao hollered anger, uncontained. She pointed a finger towards the platinum hair huntress, breath ragged from the shout. She felt a little triumph flowing within her when the huntress looked her way. Though it was quickly squashed by the look in Charlotte eyes. It was the same look she gave them all those years ago. The same look that told them that they weren't worthy of her. Chao grinded her teeth and her hands clench tighter at her waist, eyes glowing blue. "I-If you like being with the Surgeon of Death so much then…" _Huan!_

_What?_ Charlotte questioned as the world seem to be pulled past her. No, she was being pulled back. To what? A throbbing pain resonated across her body, especially her head. Groaning, the girl placed a hand over her face, inhaling deeply. Her back was hurting. Why?

"How dare you do that to Captain!"

"Is that even Captain though?"

"It's still Captain's body!"

The shouts around her weren't much help though. They were loud and far too annoying for her taste. It didn't help that her head was throbbing. "S-shut up would you!" Charlotte hissed, gripping at her head harder. She paused and her eyes snapped opened at the sound of her own voice. It was deep. Deeper than it should have been.

_No…_ Charlotte gaped. She glanced at her hands slowly, hoping that she was wrong. Her eyes landed on tattooed fingers and she grabbed Shachi's body, not really caring who's was inside the body. "C-Captain?" She ignored the confused and slightly scared cry as she stared at her reflection in his shades. She paled at her own reflection.

There was no platinum eyes staring back at her. Instead she was met with two familiar stormy grey eyes, dark skin, dark short hair and the obnoxious, fluffy white hat. She was in Law's body. This was not good. Not good at all. If she wasn't in her own body, then she couldn't copy Chao's ability! Even if she somehow could get whoever was in her body to copy it. They wouldn't know what to do afterwards. Wait, who was in her body?

Charlotte snapped her head towards where she was once standing. Her grey eyes met the darkened and cold eyes and Charlotte swallowed hard. She recognized that look anywhere. _Argh!_ She groaned, frustrated. Of all the people who could have been placed into her body. It had to be _him._ Why couldn't it be someone else? At least that way she could have some time to fix her mistake before he even notices. Charlotte inhaled deeply and her hand hovered over her stomach. She could already feel the lack of food from her punishment coming.

_Your job is simple: copy her ability and swap everyone back. _It was a simple job. A single track job, yet she had royally screwed up. It was a plan that only worked if she didn't get under Chao's attention and became swapped. That was the plan, she'd hide in the masses until she can copy Chao's powers. _Remember, you cannot get swapped by any mean otherwise, we won't be able to turn back._

"This is so not good." Charlotte muttered, cold sweat dripping down her neck. Law by no means look happy.

It was Law in her body.

"Are you alright, Captain?!" Someone next to her questioned, but she ignored him, eyes still locked with her own platinum ones. As eerie as it was to stare into her own eyes, and see herself from outside her body, the creepiest part of it all was knowing that Law was inside her body and her in his.

"So how do you like it, Charlotte-Senpai?" Chao's voice crackled across the deck, snapping Charlotte's eyes from her own towards the smaller girl by the ship's mast. Her eyes narrowed and growl escaped from her and she dashed towards the midget.

Charlotte was shot back instantly, her back colliding once again with the metal hull of the submarine. A cough escaped from her at the impact and she swore she could feel a dent in her stomach. Her eyes narrowed on the larger white bear before her. It was Ryoudex in that bear suit now. She knew that much. Bepo was too much of a loyal animal to even think of hurting his Captain's body whether it was him in it or not.

"It's not exactly the same fighting in a body that's not yours, is it?" Chao spoke behind her large sleeve. She couldn't hide the mirth or satisfaction on her face.

_She's right. Law's body isn't as fast as mine. _Charlotte thought as she pulled herself back up. "You pack a punch, huh, Bepo?" She muttered, knowing that her lack of acknowledgement would still anger the two more. That wasn't exactly why she was saying it though. That attack reminded her of their first week together, just over month and a half ago, when she was trying to get to Law only to be stopped by Bepo.

"I'm over here, Captain!" Bepo shouted, his hand sticking up in the air but his head was face the floor. "I'm sorry…"

Charlotte sweat dropped at the action. Even if it wasn't directly him who had punched him, he still was apologetic. _Ah, he's too weak-willed sometimes._ Charlotte lolled her head back, her hand ghosting over the long weapon that Law's body was accustomed to. _But he's still pretty strong. _"Bepo!" She called as her hand grabbed the long blade. "I apologize for harming your favourite costume."

**Clang.**

Charlotte's eyes widened when she saw her smaller figure appearing before the bear. Her curved blade facing her for once. Law was standing in her way, between her and the bear, holding off his own knife with hers. "What are you doing, Law?"

"It's… not a suit." Law grunted, struggling with the proper balance of the curved blade. "Bepo's an actual bear. If you cut him, he'll bleed."

Charlotte's eyes widened. That means, she'll be actually injuring him, but then how was she going to get past to Chao.

"Ha… you're kind of slow, Senpai." Ryoudex sighed before swiping his paw.

Charlotte's eyes widened as she watched the giant paw engulf her body, crumbling her against the side walls. "Law!" She shouted as she stumbled forward from the lack of pressure against Kikou. Her eyes jolted back towards the cursed sword when she felt the familiar feeling of metal in flesh. "Shit!" She yanked the blade back only for it to stuck in some wooden crates. _Law was right. It wasn't a suit. Not only that. Chao was right too. I can't fight properly like this. This weapon's too long for me to use properly._ She thought as she stared at the sword embedded through the cracks of crates into the the metal door behind her.

"Ryou! That's Senpai's body!" Chao scolded, though she couldn't hide the excitement on her face. As much as she cared for her senapi, she still had to be punished somehow in some way for leaving them behind to join this gang of idiots. Besides, seeing Charlotte all flustered like that from pain only excited her more. "If you're going to do something to it. Do it with more dedication!"

"…" Ryoudex responded, mentally questioning the sanity of his partner once again.

"Captain!" The pirates called followed by steps to rush towards their beloved captain.

"I'm fine. You guys can get off me." Came Law's response, though it was a lot higher pitch than usual, probably because he was in her bod—"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BODY, YOU CREEPS!" Charlotte hollered when she remembered that Law was in her body.

"Hoo… aren't you worried about your body?" Ryoudex questioned, peering over towards the body of his senpai. It had collided awkwardly with the railing, now draping over it like a curtain barely hanging on. "You said it yourself, this guy's body packs a punch." He reminded, without much care or any emotion at all. He glanced back towards Charlotte, unable to tell if her relax body state was the muscle memory of Law's body or if she really just didn't care? He doubt it. People aren't so willing to give up parts of themselves. And the way her eyes remained glued onto the three bodies surrounding hers seem to agree. One of them seem to be trying to sniff out for any injuries. That one was probably Bepo. "They're pretty weird." He commented impassively. Though his dark eyes were clearly set onto their target, waiting to see what she was going to do next.

"Yeah," Charlotte agreed absentmindedly, her arms crossing across her chest. Then turning her face to the side, she glared up at the bear beside her.

"Why aren't you attacking?" Ryoudex questioned, raising a non-existent brow. His beady dark eyes glistened curiously. For once, Ryoudex was actively expressive in his emotions.

Charlotte shrugged, her face hidden under the rim of the fur hat. That was a very true question and one that the rest of her Heart Pirates had stopped to ponder too as they watched their captain's body standing next to Bepo's. Normally, it wouldn't be such a rare occasion to see. Actually it would probably be weird to not see the two together like that. But this wasn't normal. They all knew that it wasn't Law in that body nor was it Bepo. It was Charlotte and her enemy. Yet, she made no move to jump him despite their close proximity.

There was no point to in Charlotte's mind. Their plan had failed. She couldn't figure out how Chao's ability work before she was swapped. There was no way out of it now. Also—her hand tightened around the cursed blade and its sheath—Chao was right. Even if she didn't want to admit to it, they had gotten stronger these last few years; Chao had gotten her hands on a really nice devil fruit. None of the pirates here could attack Ryoudex if he was in the bodies of their friends nor could they attack Ryoudex's body. Not without hurting a friend. Even if they decided to go attack someone anyway, they couldn't. They didn't know how to fight in each other's bodies. It just wasn't the same not to mention that switch disorients you too much in an actual battle. It took too long too. If Charlotte was in her body and she was swapping people back in mid-battle there was nothing to say that Chao wouldn't just swap that person immediately after they get placed back into their own bodies. They had to get rid of Chao first, but how?

Charlotte was all the way here on one side of the sub whereas Chao stood on the ship's mast behind the annoying Ryoudex who could easily swap bodies and stab someone before they even realize who he was in. They couldn't trust anyone. This was like playing Russian roulette, but instead of one person facing the bullet, it's everyone facing a stab into the back. This was more like battle royale and the player with the most cards in her hand was the only one who had yet to move from her spot. It was al—

_Wait… she hasn't moved. _"Ne, Chao." Charlotte barely started before she regret even speaking. Charlotte cringed at the high shrill in her infatuated voice that bombarded her ears shortly after. Chao stood tall on the mast, face the epitome of happy bliss and innocence as she waited diligently for Charlotte's response. Though the smile on her face dimmed and her slit-eyes widened slightly when Charlotte spoke next. "Why haven't you moved?" Charlotte paused for a moment, her eyes still well hidden in the shadows while "Are your legs not working? You've been leaning against that pole for a while now. Or could it be that using your ability so much is too draining for you." If there was one thing that Charlotte learned about mimicking abilities, it was that the stronger and more powerful the ability was, the greater the cost of using their abilities was. "See, your legs are all trembling." With Chao's abilities, it seems like she couldn't move after using it.

"Tch. That's rude, Senpai!" Chao pouted, her voice still fluffy from being the center of her beloved senpai's attention, yet disgruntled at her for pointing out her weakness. Then again, she shouldn't be. It just means her senpai was ever better than she had originally thought. "But that's okay. Chao will forgive you this time since senapi can't stop me anyway." Chao lifted her face, eyes challenging her. "Right senpai, you can't fight in that body?"

Charlotte bit at her lower lip, eyes darting towards the long sword lodged against the ship. Chao was right. The only way to fight was to fight while in another's body. But everyone has their own specialities, their own way of fighting. There didn't know how to use each other's abilities… abilities? Charlotte glanced down at her tattooed hands, slowly as if unsure, she turned left hand down like she had seen Law do so many times before.

"Hoo, did you quit?" Ryoudex questioned before glancing back at his shoulder. "Chao-jie, I think Charlotte-senpai has given up. I'll go grab her body and we can trade her in—"

"RYOUDEX!" Chao shouted, eyes wide as she watched in slow motion the large blade glistening behind her partner.

"Room."

A blue sphere shot out around the submarine, engulfing the two in its blue sphere. The dome spreading just inches before the edge of the blade that came slashing after the large mammal. The giant bear split into two. But unlike before, no blood splattered out to decorate the floor.

"Ryoudex!" Chao shouted between fainted breaths. The light blue glow of her eyes dimmed. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks…" He muttered, a hand pressed against his head from the fast pull back. He wasn't prepared to be swapped again.

"W-what? Why am I sliced in two?" The bear shouted, kicking his limbs crazily around him. His beady black eyes landed on their 'Captain'—Charlotte. "What do you think you're doing crazy woman?!"

"My body!" Bepo cried as he caught sight of his body in pieces floating through the air.

"Shut up, Old Man. Or I'll slice your mouth next." Charlotte threatened while keeping her glare on the other two hunters. "Che. She pulled him back in time."

"How did you do that?" Chao demanded, glaring at the lanky man. "You should be barely able to use his body to fight. So how can you use his devil fruit ability?" Of all the people she had swapped in the world. The best were swapping people with devil fruit abilities. She found that users relu on their abilities too much and without it, they couldn't do anything. Neither could the people who swap into a user's body. They could never grasp how to use the devil fruit ability well enough to use it in battle against them.

"You… you can… fight… you know how to use his ability!" Cole gasped, realization hitting him. That's right. Charlotte's ability to mimic other's devil fruit abilities allows her to already understand how to use Law's powers. In a sense, switching her to into his body would be the same as if she had just copied his ability. Of all the people that Chao could have swapped Charlotte into. This was the best one.

"You're not supposed to be able to fight in his body." Chao shouted stubbornly, stomping at the ground.

"You're right." Charlotte replied easily. "It's hard. His limbs are too long till the point that I don't know where they're going. His sword is long and annoying. The only positive so far is the height." Charlotte started, ignoring the ominous aura radiating from her own body. Law was probably not happy with the things she was commenting about his body. "But none of that matters if I don't have to move to attack you."

Before the hunters could ask what Charlotte meant, tattooed fingers twitched.

"Shambles."

The blade glistened before the smaller girl's eyes just long enough time for her to scream.

…

"I have finally figured it out!" Charlotte declared suddenly, gaining the attention of the pirates near her.

"Figured what out?"

"A way to change us back?"

The Heart Pirates were still in each other bodies as Chao refused to swap any of them back. She wouldn't even give them a hint on how her abilities work so Law could attempt to swap them back. It had become quite bothersome as no one could really do their jobs properly nor did they know who was supposed to do what job. Milos was in Shachi's body and now cooking them dinner, and Penguin was Hubert's helping to navigate the ship. Which was all very weird considering the two were almost never apart. All in all, it was a really weird day, especially with the crew being commanded by someone shorter than them. They knew it was Law in Charlotte's body, but they still couldn't help their bodies not reacting to them as quickly as they were used to whenever Charlotte ordered them to do something or their bodies from tensing whenever they saw Law's body move. Some had freaked when they saw the tall man doing laundry. Their captain almost never did laundry.

"No. I gave up on that." Charlotte declared to the crew's annoyance.

"Then what did you find out?" Shachi questioned, he was in Rike's body.

"I figured out the man behind the bear suit!" The group groaned at her enthusiasm.

"I thought you finally learned that it's not a bear suit! Captain even corrected you."

"The person wearing the bear suit is really Cole!"

"Huh?"

Ignoring their weird stares, Charlotte continued. "I realized it the other day when I saw Bepo entering a room a Cole coming out of it even though no one else was in that room. Not only that. Cole was wearing the same orange jumpsuit that Bepo was wearing.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Yeah, they both have orange jumpsuits."

"That's exactly how." Charlotte corrected, leaning back on the crate slightly. She held up one long tattooed finger. "They are the only _two_ wearing orange jumpsuits. Also that jumpsuit looked far too baggy to be Cole's regular ones. It was just too big."

"That's a great theory and all." Charlotte beamed as Penguin started. "Except for one problem: You've seen Bepo and Cole together at the same time and place!"

Charlotte blinked. "I have?"

"Yes, remember back at Kukonda Island when we finally found you again, or when we visited you in jail after trial, or back on Sabaody, or that time you were looking for Mr. SludgeHead?"

Placing a hand on her chin, Charlotte tilted her head back. "… I don't remember Cole being there. I remember Bepo."

"How can you just forget a person?!" Cole shouted annoyance clear in his voice.

Charlotte just shrugged, ignoring his outcry as if he wasn't there. "So I'm wrong, huh?" She passed it off easily before a smile came across her face and she leaped onto the bear, her long arms wrapping around the mammal, face burying into his soft fur. "I'm glad then. I wouldn't want them to be the same person. I like Bepo a lot better than Cole." Came her muffled affection, to the shocked crowd of pirates. Her face was now submerged into the fur. Never before in their lives have they ever, ever, seen their Captain, even if it wasn't him in his body right now, doing something as affectionate as rubbing his cheek against Bepo.

Law had stepped out in Charlotte's body, books carried in his hands as he strolled across the deck. Said book had fallen out of his hands when he saw exactly what compromising position his body was in. Immediately his face darkened and his fist clenched together. "Miss Charlotte, need I remind you whose body you are in?" Law shouted before adding. "I do not do that!" A red blush was clear on his face.

"Oh, look" Charlotte whistled and her eyes glistened evilly. For once she could finally use what been used against her on someone else! "Law's blushing! He's embarrassed!"

Immediately the red on his face grew darker forcing him to glance the other way, cussing at how readable Charlotte's emotions are. Didn't she have any mechanism to preserve some of his pride?! He quickly picked up the fallen books before speed walking towards his destination. "No dinner for you once you return to your body. Again."

"Whaaat?" Charlotte groaned, rolling around on Bepo's back. "Bepo, save me…" She muttered tiredly.

"I'm over here." Bepo responded to the side of her.

Charlotte snapped her head up towards the giant sitting with them. "If you're in Jean Bart's body… then who's in…?"

"Get off me you annoying woman!" Charlotte's face drained of all color.

"O-old Man?"

"Oh, who knew that it was actually Cole in Bepo's body right now?" The other pirates giggled at the irony. Charlotte may have been wrong about Cole being the secret identity of Bepo, but it was quite entertaining to see that Cole was Bepo coincidentally thanks to their previous battles. Especially given the affection she just shown. However their laughter's died as the all spotted the way too disgusted face that Charlotte was wearing.

"DON'T MAKE SUCHA DISGUSTED FACE WITH'S CAPTAIN'S FACE!" The crew shouted.

_A disgusted face, huh?_ Charlotte questioned while staring at her reflection in the mirror. _Can he even make faces?_ She continued. She was currently in Law's side room, staring at his face. Never had he seen the Captain make much facial expressions. It was mostly just the one glare that makes you know that you royally screwed up and will be receiving some punishment sometime soon. It was the only expression she had seen on his face. It was the facial expression he often gave her too. That and the facial expression that hid everything from her.

But all that was going to change. Charlotte wad determine to figure out all the expressions he could make so next time she'll know exactly what the mad doctor was thinking about. The question was could his face make such expressions. She had her guesses that perhaps the reason why Law couldn't make faces was because he lacked the facial muscles to do it. As strange as it sounds, it would explain why his face always looked the same.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Law's face was more than capable of making expressions and now she knew why the dark doctor didn't make them that often. It was just strange to see his face so expressive. _And… it really… doesn't suit him._ Charlotte thought staring at the expression before her with a pout. _Oh… _She gasped and her brows furrowed together in dissatisfaction. _He really doesn't get much sleep._ She thought absentmindedly, the image of Law in Shachi's body replaying in her mind, followed by their late night study sessions. She'd go to bed before he does and he'd be awake before her. At first she thought he'd take a nap soon after she does, but now she wasn't so sure. _Does he even go to bed?_

Grey eyes widened and Law's face turned in slight shock. Tattooed hands treaded through brown tussles and in the next moment, they were ruffling her hair. _What am I thinking? _She shouted in her mind, stretching backwards as she messed with her hair. Then she deflated, one grey eye slowly peeking out to look her reflection. _Like I actually care about that man…! _She declared, a faint blush spreading across his skin while she caught herself peeking out from under close lids to at Law's body. _…do I?_

_I haven't noticed… but Law's actually pretty handsome. _The thought invaded Charlotte's mind like a spell and within the next moment she found herself admiring Law's body. Despite being tall, lanky, and skinny like Charlotte had originally thought, Law was really well built, his muscles were defined. Her hands skimped down his body, tracing the large tattoo that decorated his body. _He has a lot of tattoos… _She thought, her other arm dropping from holding his hair back to touching the ink laced across his other forearm.

It was then that her eyes widened slightly and her face flushed red again, appearing only in a barely visible dust on his face. _W-what am I doing?_ Charlotte thought, quizzically, suddenly embarrassed at herself and her movements. _I-I'm not perverted!_ She reassured herself. Her grey eyes narrowing on the reflection of the man she was just entranced by, blaming him for everything that just happened.

Slamming her hands down, she broke their eye contact before grumbling to herself. "I came here to shower!" She announced as if the reflection was the one distracting her from doing what she was here for. She had gotten as far as taking off his top before getting distraction with his facial expression. Grumbling, her hands played with his belt buckle, easily whipping the leather piece off. Her hands flew towards the pants button, unbuttoning them before her thoughts caught up to her.

This was not her body.

This was Law's body.

She was going to shower Law's body… and he was in her body!

The image of Law stripping her body came into mind and blood drain from her face. "LAWWWW!" She shouted, running out of the room quickly.

"Captain? No, Charlotte? What's wrong?!" Penguin shouted from as he saw her run across the area, topless. A look of utter despair on her face. He and Shachi exchanged worried glances before following the half-dressed male to wherever it was she was going to.

Charlotte didn't even pause as she skidded across the floor towards her room. Immediately, she slammed the door open without hesitation, panting roughing as she stared into the room. Her tunnel vision locking on to the male hiding in her body. "L-Law…" She breathed darkly.

Said male lifted his eyes from her naked arm, glancing up towards the intruder. His body instinctively tensed at the monstrous aura radiating off the tall silhouette covering the only exit. He relax slightly when he realized it was only Charlotte. "Why am I half dressed, Miss Charlotte?" He questioned, his tone flat and thoughts hidden as usual. Though there was a clear curiosity in his slightly piqued tone.

"I… I can ask you the same thing!" Charlotte rebutted, lifting her head to show the results of her practiced expressions. Anger twisted its way onto Law's usually bored face transforming it into something rarely seen. His mouth jarred to the side, grinning devilishly while veins threated to pop out. His grey eyes seem to glow metallic in her rage as she locked onto her half-bare state.

Law was in the middle of taking off her top, having slipped her right arm out of the sleeve and moving the cloth to around her neck. Her right arm was baare, the bandages that once covering it was dangling off from the limb, pooling into her lap.

"OOOOO!" The two tag-along shouted, a layer of pink dusting their faces as they stared at the toned stomach and curvaceous chest. Red liquid slipped out from their noses as their faces went slack at the expression. "Thank you Captaaaiiiin!" They cooed happy for the sight.

Charlotte twitched and in the next moment she had kicked the two perverts, sending them hurling into the air. Then she took a step forward, slamming and locking the door shut behind her to keep other males away, once again panting heavily. "L…Law…." She murmured creepily, drawing a shiver down the male. She didn't even give him a second to react before she pounced forward, pinning him to the hammock.

"What are you doing?" Law gasped as he struggled against the larger person's hold.

"Why am I half naked?" She cried back, pulling on the shirt, trying to cover herself. Her eyes spinning around crazily.

"I was just—STOP! It's going to rip!"

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!**_

Charlotte paused, eyes wide at the torn cloth in her hands, and the exposed mounds of her chest. Her body looked utterly defenseless: arms tangled with other limbs and spread apart _underneath her._

"What are you trying to do?" Law paused, glancing down slightly when the girl started moving again, her hands wrapping around the large red scarf on the side. Unlike Charlotte, Law, despite his vulnerable state was completely calm, and very intrigued at what spurred this sudden change.

"DON'T LOOK!"

"Ah," So that was what this was all about. "I've seen it all before."

The sentence pierced through the girl in second, shocking her movements still for a moment. Then—"Wait, what did you just say?" Please let hear have heard wrong.

"I've seen you naked before."

"Pervert!"

_**Slap.**_

…

"No," Chao declared, jerking her face to the side with a pout as she saw the Law and Charlotte walk into their holding cell in each other's body. Though she was questioning the large handprint decorating the side of Charlotte's face and the ropes wrapped around her torso. It lead towards Law's tattooed hands.

"Why am I the one who got hit? You were the one who ripped it." Law muttered irritably. His cheek was stinging and he didn't even do anything. All he wanted to do was change the bandages.

"S-shut up! That wasn't the main point." _T-the main point was… why… he shouldn't… he saw… he shouldn't have been half-dressed! _Charlotte thought, face flushing red at the mere memory of what had happened. Oh, how she wish she could just forget it all.

Law stared pointedly at the hypocrite easily reading her thoughts from her expressive face. She was the one who showed up in his body, half-dressed and ready for shower.

"Change us back!" Charlotte demanded, her rage fueling her.

"Or else what?" Chao smirked.

"I'll stuff your midget self into a garbage bag filled with bubble wrap and hurl you into the sea." The tag team hunters stared back at the huntress, questioning her threats. Even Law had stopped, in the middle of undoing the rope, to stare at Charlotte questioning.

"Was that a threat?"

Groaning, Charlotte spun her weapon out, grabbing onto the handle at the last second just as she hooked the blade around Chao's neck. "Speak."

Chao grinned back instead. "You can't kill me. You'll never revert back if I die!"

Charlotte eyes darkened and her blade left the user's neck, flipping back into her palm before it lashed out to the side of her.

"Ryou!" Chao shouted, struggling with her binds to go tend to her fallen mate. Instead she was forced back by Charlotte's boot. Chao glared up in hatred at the cold stare burning holes into her.

"He's not necessary for you to revert us back."

Chao's eyes narrowed, glaring up at the two vicious opponents. She held their glares for a few moments longer before her eyes turned soft and she glanced away. "I… I'll do it… on one condition." She muttered with a faint blush on her cheek. "C-Charlotte-Senpai has to…" Their faces darkened at the request.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" Charlotte exclaimed, backing up from the two hunters immediately. That idea was just ludicrous. She had something called pride! She was in no way going to risk it all just for something as small as—Her thoughts stopped when she bumped into someone. Law was staring back at her expectantly and Charlotte all but paled again. "It's your body you know!" Charlotte exclaimed and Law's face darkened slightly. This was going to be hard on him too. To watch himself do _that_. It was—

"No, ew, I don't want to see Trafalgar. I want Charlotte-Senpai to do that in _her_ own body."

_Huh?_ Charlotte gasped, suddenly feeling very much alone and in danger. There was no more loss in dignity for him now. Only her. She was not going to do—"Law! What are you doing? Hey! When did you get out of the ropes?" Charlotte exclaimed when she saw her own figure going to undo the seastone cuffs. "Wai—"

"—it!" Charlotte cried, but it was too late. She had already been swapped back into her body. She spun around, glaring at Law, immediately missing the height advantage she had in his body. The world seemed much better at his altitude than hers. "I said 'Wait!'"

"Charlotte-Senpai," Charlotte felt a shiver ran down her back as the Chinese woman cooed behind her. Instinctively, she tried to inch away from the creepy woman, but she found herself unable to. Chao was holding onto her elbow, eliciting a warming flush to spread across her body. "Charlotte… Senpai…" She repeated as if entranced, her face a mix of obscene expectancy, and utter bliss. "Just…say it… I'm waiting."

Charlotte's face crumpled and she yanked her arm away. "Like hell. I didn't agree to that." Chao had asked for her to beg for Chao's help like a love-struck high schooler speaking to her crush while dressed as a cat and there was no way in hell was Charlotte going to beg anyone for anything.

"Don't hunters value proper trade negotiations?" Law reminded with a smug smirk on his face. He remember back when Charlotte was preaching to him the 'proper' ways of a hunter deals with trades. He lifted his hand up, the faux cat ears dangling off his finger.

"I never agreed to these terms!" Charlotte shouted and Law only gestured to the already completed act from Chao and the missing return from her. Warmth spread across Charlotte's face and her hands clenched into fists. "I-I'm a pirate! Pirates don't abide by any laws, right?" Charlotte mumbled embarrassedly, using Law's own words.

"Right." Charlotte blinked, confused for a moment at Law's sudden agreement. Then his pleased face came into mind. She walked right into his pace; did exactly as he wanted.

"I don't take orders from you!" Charlotte exclaimed, shoulders scrunched together like her tightly shut eyes. With a loud 'Hmph', the huntress spun on her heel and exited out of the room, muttering words along the lines of 'Stupid Law'.

Law's smirked expression continued as he glanced over his shoulder towards the outraged hunters. Both of them, especially the Chinese woman, seem to be on fire from that last display. "Feisty, isn't she?" Law commented, adding oil into the fire.

Chao snapped and she launched herself forward towards Law. "Trafalga—"

"—Room." Law jerked his index finger 'come closer' gesture. "Tact." The discarded pair of grey cuffs flew up like a puppet on a string, wrapping itself around the smaller girl's wrists.

_**Zzzzt.**_

Chao's body slumped down immediately, back hitting the cold metal walls with a loud resonating thud. Her breaths short and ragged while her eyes fuzzy and vision blurred. "Oi…" She started, jerking her head tiredly towards Law. "I thought you were going to realize me… to… fix your… crew?" She muttered between plants, her eyes narrowing in hatred at the man who had the gull to horde Charlotte-Senpai's attention before her. She had no real intentions of helping the pirates, in fact, if anything she wanted to murder Law, eliminate him so that he could no longer take up her precious senpai's time. Torturously slow too so that he will have learned his mistake.

"Miss Charlotte has it covered."

"How?"

Law didn't answer, simply turning towards the exit instead.

"Oi, Trafalgar!" Chao managed to shout just as the tall doctor was heading out. She continued when Law's footsteps ceased, her slit-like eyes glistening darkly. "You know Charlotte only hunts in two ways: one, they get in her way, or two, she get contracted to hunt. I wonder which one you are." A devilish grin spread on her face. "I heard that she randomly appeared on your…"

Law turned back walking slowly towards the tied up woman. He squatted down before her, resting his long arms on his knees as his eyes bored into hers. "Who contracted you to hunt Charlotte?"

…

Charlotte stood by the entrance of the large doors to the room where Chao and Ryoudex were held, her back pressed against the cold metal walls. She was on her way out when she heard Law's question. It was the question that she herself wanted to know too, but also didn't want to know. Yet, despite the great desire to not know – the desire to live slightly longer in the great thing known as bliss in ignorance – Charlotte found herself unable to move. Her hands tucked between her and the wall, and her face hidden behind the shadow of her hair and the bridge of her large scarf.

A cool breeze of wind rushed past her, carrying Chao's answer and every fibre in Charlotte's body tensed before calming into a numbing rage. She bit her lower lip, pupils blown wide and vision hazy. Slowly as if controlled by some unknown powers, the shocked girl inched her face towards the darkness of the room. Her mind screaming at her to do one thing before it was all too late while every muscle in her body ached to do something else. It didn't take much before the dark grasp of fear gripped at her and the world turned black. There was no one there around her. Nothing except for the things she needed to do. The end goal. The—

"Don't you have people to be switching back?" Law questioned as he spotted the woman hiding next to the doorway. He didn't expect to see her there.

Charlotte's faded eyes dropped down, hiding in the shadows again. The dark miasma that gripped at her vanished into the air and the huntress pushed off the wall and continued forward as if nothing ever happened. "I know, I know. I'm going." Charlotte groaned, stretching as she strolled off with a yawn.

Law watched the retreating figure with a frown. She was lying. Again. His grey eyes drifted towards the woman's back, reimagining the scar that took up a third of the skin there and the rest of the thin scars that laced her body like some intricate designs. He hadn't noticed them until he was changing her bandages. They weren't only on her arm; scars after scars travelling across her skin like a rock skipping water. Even though he only managed to get to her shoulder and half her torso before he was interrupted, he knew there was more. A lot more, probably decorating every inch of her skin. The scars were old, faded into white and blending into her natural skin tone. They didn't prove to be any risk. But why were there so many?

Not only that.

What was with that look on her face when he came out of the room? Never had he seen that kind of look on her before.

"_Who contracted you to hunt Charlotte?"_

_A grin snaked its way onto the trapped hunter before it morphed to mutter a single name: "Aceteon"._

Law's scowl deepened and he spared the huntress one last glance, remembering the manical look in her eyes, before turning towards his room.

This wasn't the first time heard that name.

Last time it was from Charlotte's lips during her panic attack.

* * *

**Ohoho, so Law finally meets, to a level, Charlotte's inner berseker. Also, who's this 'Aceteon' guy that has Charlotte so riled up and why is he hunting Charlotte. Why is Charlotte being hunted anyway?**

**Oh yeah, can anyone guess where Law may have potentially seen Charlotte completely in the nude? Was anyone shock by that?**

**P.S. I am thinking of doing a _Snapshots in Life__ x__ Missing Pieces _crossover in celebration the one year anniversary of Missing Pieces going strong! Snapshots in Life is my other one piece story of SaboxOC (Kyou), if you haven't read it and enjoy that couple, please try it out. Or if you're looking for fluff, more point-blank romance, or crack!fic as well, check it out. It's a series of oneshots, so you can pick and choose whatever chapters you want. No need to read them in order and they don't go chronologically either. Please let me know what you guys think about it? Would you be interested in reading it?**

**Anyway, gotta sleep. Waking up in 5.5 hours. Gnite all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I look forward to hearing from those who reviewed before and the new voices of those who haven't reviewed or are just new readers!**

**Have a great day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**As a my lame gift, I give you guys this long chapter. I truly apologize for being late. It does kind of bother me that I didn't post on time and all, but I'm sure you guys could understand with December being the month that finals exams comes along for a lot of uni students. So I was busy with that. Unfortunately, my exams didn't end until the 22nd, and my projects were due in early December so that was most definitely hectic and left me with no time to write. Like zero writing! It was so sad. I actually wrote this chapter during my flight home for the holidays so I did try to squeeze writing in when I could. Once again, sorry for the late update. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY READING.**

**AS ALWAYS! R&amp;R**

**Reviews:**

**lilnightmare17: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. The next ark is starting up. I'll keep writing as much as I can. Since it's break time, I'll try to write more, but I'm also home so friend's been calling me out and I still have projects due over the break for my year-long courses... sucks, eh? But I'm not giving up. I'll keep writing until it ends!

**Resha Tsubaki:** Haha, I'm glad you caught on fast! I didn't think a lot of readers would automatically remember that Charlotte could use Law's abilities. But I guess I was wrong. I honestly can't see Charlotte becoming one of those submissive girls who blushes around the guy she likes... well, I can see her blushing and becoming flustered for a few moments, then her becoming angry and annoyed at being put in such a state. How about you? Do you think she'll ever become really submissive? And yeah, Law's 24, and Charlotte's 21 right now. So they're both adult now.

**Mei: **I love the fact that you found it hilarious! It was really fun to write. I'm glad you weren't mad at me for being late in posting! I know I was more late this time, but I really couldn't help it. It's been busy! Life gets it the way of writing for sure!

**Guest:** Charlotte's inner berserker will be making more appearances in the upcoming arks definitely.

**Lucy Jacob:** I've been drowning in all my work. School, work, and this, then also catching up in my social life with all the people I haven't seen in a while since I go to school away from home. So, it's been hectic. Like today is the first day I get to rest. When my exams was over, I had to travel to another city to catch my flight. I did not sleep that day at all... I wore my contacts for over 36 hours straight and Gawd did my eyes burn. It was snot smart...

On the other hand, I'm glad you're enjoying the character development in Charlotte. I feel like it's not as good in this chapter. But definitely, the crew is going to be involved more. I feel like they've been lacking in a few places too, so that's an area I need to work on.

Yeah, it's almost been a year. I posted the very first chapter of _Missing Pieces_ On Jan 1, 2015. So It's almost there. I'm really happy with how it turned out especially with the amount of readers. It really motivates me to continue writing it. So thank you and thank you everyone else!

**Guest:** No problem! Thanks for reading, stay posted!

**CoffeChocolate:** Hey! Thanks for enjoying it! You read it 3x?! That's awesome! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Those are very nice questions and they'll definitely be answered, not so much in this chapter, but eventually yes. The naked one sooner than the later. I'm curious to know who you think Aceteon is as the story goes on. I really enjoyed writing Law in Charlotte's body and Charlotte in Law's. It was sooo much fun especially, as you said, they're so different! Thanks again for liking my story, I apologize it's been more than 2 weeks, but think of it as a Christmas gift maybe?

**StarliteOracle:** Thanks! I'm updating as frequent as can be. I try to keep it to one update every two weeks, but life gets in the way sometimes. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I'd love to hear more on what you think!

**Devilambyt: **I'm glad you enjoy it. I can just imagine all the faces Charlotte would try out in Law's body. It's funny trying to imagine the faces Law ends up making because of Charlotte. It keeps me bursting into laughter even now and I get strange looks from my roommates sometimes when I randomly start laughing. Apparently I gave her a few heart attacks cuz she thought I was dying... guess my laugh sounds like I was choking .-. my bad...

**Thanks for reviewing as always and I hope to hear more from you guys. You guys are the best!**

* * *

Chapter 22.

Charlotte slowed as she passed the mischievous duo, her eyes darting over the twos' backs to see what it was that they were so absorbed in. _Is that…_ Charlotte rushed forward, dumping her tray and rushing back, taking a seat next to the other two. "So…" She started, eyes twinkling devilishly as she scanned the two shocked male's face. "When do we start?" A lone, gloved finger danced off the scribbled paper while a mischievous smirk of her own decorated her lips.

Shachi was the first of the two to respond, a grin decorating his face. This would be fun. Really fun. If Charlotte was joining them, then there was _so_ much more they can do. "Soon. We're not done planning yet."

Charlotte's lips curled up even more. "Perfect." This was the best way to get rid of a boring day in the sub. And it was by far one of the most boring days she had ever lived through. They hadn't surfaced in forever, hadn't seen an island in who knows how long, hadn't met a marine warship, hadn't even seen a sea king. A sea king! You know, a fish! They hadn't seen jack squat and all that meant was nothing interesting was happening on the yellow underwater sun. Or at least nothing yet. Soon though. Her eyes darted to their elaborate string of pranks. Very soon, things will start looking better. "Have you had decided on a target?"

"Well…" So they had. Charlotte frowned slightly, though her hope was raised when she heard the nervous and sheepish tone in their voices. "We were originally planning on you." Her lips dropped into a thin line. "B-but since you're helping us now, we don't have anyone!"

"It'll be more fun too this way since we can use your speed to our advantage." Penguin added quickly. He sighed when her eyes lit up slightly.

"Oh, so you _need_ my help, huh?" She spoke teasingly before grabbing her legs and leaning back. Finding her balance, she let one hand go and held up with long pointed finger. "One condition: I get to pick our target and you guys cannot dispute it." Her smirk grew when the two nodded quickly. Oh, they were so going to regret that. "The target is Law."

And regret they did. Their faces turned deathly pale at the one word. Law. Their captain. The very same captain that didn't leave much leeway to their shenanigans whenever it involved him or disrupted him and his works. And this, this was both that. This was very much in that zero tolerance area. They were going to be in a lot of trouble if they don't convince her on anyone one else.

"Ah!" Though it didn't seem like she was going to let them talk. "I said 'no negotiating'." It was time to get Law back for seeing her naked. She still didn't know when or how, but it happened, and since it happened. It was time for Law to be equally as humiliated. "Now, what else do you want to add to the plan. Don't you dare cheap out since it's Law."

…

"Are you sure this is safe…?" Bepo questioned, glancing down at the rope tied across to his waist then to fast water ripples next to them. He wasn't so sure about fishing anymore. It sounded fun when Charlotte first mentioned it, but now, he wasn't so sure. "Are we supposed to be using a fishing rod?"

"Hm?" Charlotte hummed as she secured the knots. "You're a bear though. You don't need a fishing rod. Plus, I bet you there's lots and lots of fishes down there." An evil grin spread across her face as the bear seemed to jump up in excitement at the mention of his favourite food. "Now remember, we don't have a lot of time before the submarine goes under again so you have to be fast."

"We don't?" He questioned, glancing back over his shoulder as the girl pushed him closer to the edge.

"Mm. Now do you want fish for dinner or not?" That was all it took for the bear to dive under.

Leaning over the edge, Charlotte ran a hand through her hair as she stared out into the sea, or more specifically that one spot in the water where Bepo was. It would be bad if the rope was to break or if anything was to happen to Bepo. If anything was to happen, she wouldn't know how to explain it to the rest of the crew. Or Law. Especially Law. Well, she could in the end always blame it on Law. This all started with him after all. She doubts that he'd let that slide though.

So instead, this was plan A, B… or whatever letter before that unfortunate plan. This was the plan that if for some reasons they couldn't get what they need in time. She'll haul the bear back and the two of them would get back into the sub as it submerged. Hopefully, before the water level rises too high. She is a devil fruit user in the end, meaning if the water level gets to high, she'll lose her strength. Which would be bad. Very bad considering the very reason she's up here is to help with the getaway.

It was probably a poorly designed plan: having the devil fruit user go fishing because the two mechanics had to be below deck to surface the sub without drawing suspicions. It would be a dead giveaway if Charlotte was to go over and demand that they surface the submarine randomly. So instead Charlotte ended up dragging Bepo on deck to fish for her on their first part of their plan to annoy Law.

"Charlotte," Bepo called as he surfaced. A small worried frown on his wet face. "I don't see any fishes."

"Really?" That wasn't right. There should be something here. They were in the waters after all. "What do you see then?"

"There's only octopi."

_Octopi?_ The image of slimy tentacles and messy black ink stains came into Charlotte's mind. It wasn't the exact same thing as using the stinky fish to make Law reek, but inking him wouldn't be too bad either. "Grab them! They're fine too!"

"But they're not fishes."

"Just grab them!"

"Okay, sorry!"

Charlotte sighed, running her hand through her hair as Bepo's face fell, then the rest of him went underneath the waters as well. She didn't mean for him to apologize and get upset. Her thoughts were quickly silenced when ball after ball of small red octopi came flying out of the water at a speed unbeknownst to Charlotte as possible. They all landed perfectly in a heaping pile too. "You're amazing!" Charlotte shouted, happily. At this rate, they'll have plenty of time to spare.

If only things ever go according to plan.

_Huh?_ Charlotte pondered as the sky around her darkened suddenly. Glancing over her shoulder, Charlotte quickly grabbed the rope, pulling on it as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, underneath the water's surface, Bepo was plucking octopi from their spots on rocks, reefs and each other like it was some kind of extreme whack the mole game where you pull the mole out instead of whacking them. His eyes gleaming like a predator's once it locked onto a prey. Which was all very true in a sense. Bepo had found a lone fish and said fish was weaving back and forth through the rows of octopi trying to avoid the scary bear throwing sea creatures around as if they were nothing but pebbles in his way.

Fear was etched on the small fish's face as it swam around, trying to hide behind one of the small red octopus but each and every time it'll fail. Each and every time, that octopus would be plucked out, leaving the small fish exposed. That is until it hid behind a giant orange-red wall at the end of the long lane of octopi. The fish had thought that this was it. It was time to accept death. The devil-bear would come, pluck the wall like it had done with many others and then with its other hand, grab him. He had even prepared himself for the feeling of death, but he never felt it.

The bear had tried. Tried its best too. It's giant pawed hand had reached forward, grabbing the orange wall in his way, but before he could throw it over his shoulder, the bear was pulled back suddenly as if some unlawful force had forbidden it to attack further. Of course, the bear didn't give up without a fight, choosing to claw forward at the tentacle in his hands, to reach the fish and he almost would have gotten it too. If the tentacle didn't detach with a 'pop'.

…

_How far did he go?_ Charlotte grunted. Both of her boots were pressed against the railing as she pulled the rope back, muscles tensing as she tried to haul the large bear out of the sea. _We'd agreed that you'd pull your own weight!_ She grunted, her arms felt weak. _Freaking bear needs a diet! _One more hard yank and the bear's head broke the surface. "Hurry, onto the sub now! Help me get these guys inside." Charlotte yelled, quickly moving towards the pile of octopi. _No one told me that we were going to run into people!_

"Bepo!" She hollered when the bear didn't move. Of course he didn't. She probably wouldn't have either if she was in his position. Bepo's slightly larger than normal black eyes were glued onto the blue symbol decorating the side of the ship next to them.

Marines.

They had exposed themselves to marines.

"BEPO!"

"FREEZE YOU FILTHY PIRATES."

Charlotte dropped the octopi, letting them bounce on the deck as they fell. "I don't take orders." She warned, back straight as she glared up at the uniformed men. Maybe it wasn't so bad that they had encountered each other. She hadn't gotten into a proper fight in so long.

…

Down below in the baking metal oven was the two mechanics and one of the navigators on the sub. Shachi and Penguin had managed to get Hubert to surface the submarine for ten minutes because one of the pressure gauge in the engine room was 'acting up' and they didn't want to risk any explosions while they tried to fix it. Of course, Hubert was a bit sceptical about it, especially when the two mechanics never installed a pressure gauge wrong and because they were so adamant that they didn't need to confirm with Law.

"There all done." Shachi announced, pushing himself out from under the giant tank. Penguin offered the male a rag to wipe the oil off his hands.

"Ten minutes, like we said." Penguin added, smiling.

"Okay. We're submerging again then." Huber muttered, scratching the back of his head as he walked back to the control room. He didn't notice the glance the two gave each other. They hoped that Charlotte and Bepo had enough time.

…

Things were going great until they came across some turbulence known as marines. After a whole week of no show, they had to show up now of all times. The only one time she didn't want to see them or pick a fight with them was the one time they decide to show themselves. This was ridiculous. What was worse was that they couldn't fight them. Not only were the marines too high up in their battleship for either of the two to jump up and attack them, they also couldn't draw any attention to them in case Law was to find out that they surfaced the ship without his permission _and_ got caught by marines.

"Freeze or we'll fire."

**Bang.**

"WE DIDN'T MOVE!" Charlotte hollered, her fists clenching. One of the stupid marines had shot too feet to the letf.

"Solider, why did you shoot?!"

"Sorry, officer… I thought I saw movement."

_Movement?_ Charlotte questioned. She was pretty sure that neither Bepo or her had moved, so what was he talking abou… he shot to the left. Darting her eyes to the corner of her eyes, Charlotte grinned at the sight of the crawling sludge. That's right!

"Bepo!" Charlotte shouted and quickly tossed him the round octopus in her hands. "Batter up!" Charlotte's mouth drew into a large smile as she watched Beppo's eyes twinkle with recognition and the poor creature get shot across towards the marines' ship, smacking one of the officers in the face. Its tentacles wrapping itself around the head quickly in fear of everything that was going on.

"Sargent!"

"Quickly, before they attack!" Charlotte shouted, throwing octopus after octopus towards Bepo who would smack them away with the tentacle in his hand.

It was a great plan, and one that had caused so much chaos that the marines couldn't even shoot given how confused they were about the flying crying octopi being launched their way. But that great plan came to an end when Charlotte suddenly fell on her butt, her arms spread out behind her to catch herself.

"Charlotte?" Bepo snapped his head towards the lady, worry in his eyes. He was certain that she didn't get hit by them. They were too busy hitting the octopi to attack them, so why did she look so tired. "Charlotte?"

"W-we're out of time…" Charlotte muttered tiredly, glancing down at the water surrounding her wrists and ankles. They were starting to submerge or rather they've already started submerging and it'll only be a matter of time before the water level gets too high. Damn, she already felt this weak.

"But we're not done with the marines!"

"… we're out of ammo too…" She lifted up the last octopus in her hands. The pile they had collected was already gone and there was still half of the marines left. If they don't get into the submarine soon, they would be no going back in at all. It wasn't like they could open the hatch from the outside underwater with that pressure. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Sorry…"

"Not your fault. I wanted you to hit them all over like you did." Charlotte replied, smiling weakly up at the mammal. Not was not the time to be complaining, they had to figure out something to do and fast. Let's see. They only had one octopus left and one giant tentacle… tentacle? "Hey Bepo… where did you get such a big tentacle?" She hadn't seen any large octopus being thrown onboard.

"Ah, this?" Bepo lifted the large rod he had been using as a bat. "In the sea, when you pulled me back, I was grabbing onto a something really big and this came off. Sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing for that? It wasn't my arm you pulled off." Charlotte huffed which left her panting. Despite the urge to close her eyes, Charlotte's eyes remained locked onto the large limb. Something was odd about it. It was way too big, even for a full grown octopus. Also it looked really odd. There were strange motifs littering across the… "Do you think that you pulled off a Sea King's arm?"

"A sea kings'?" Bepo repeated as the waters next to the marine ship lifted into the sky as if a volcano made of water was being born right there and then. The two pirates turned towards the sound, their eyes almost budging out at the sight of the same motif pattered, 26-foot tall orange octofish. It looked really mad as it wrapped its seven tentacles around the large ship, already trying to crush the warship.

The first thing Charlotte's gut told her to do was to count the amount of tentacles on the large beast. So she, in the midst of the all the chaos of flying octopus, screaming humans, and shocking mutants, Charlotte calmly counted every tentacle she could find, starting from the left to the right, then from right to left again to double check. Then a third time as well because she dearly hoped she was wrong. But the flat edge of the missing tentacle kept telling her otherwise.

Bepo had ripped off a sea king's arm.

And it by no way looked very happy about it.

"THROW IT!" Charlotte shouted, gasping loudly afterwards as the water level went over her head. She lifted a shaky hand towards the marine sub. _It's… looking for… its arm…_ If the giant octofish could take care of the marines for them, then she wasn't complaining, but she had to make sure that it didn't go after them once it finds out that his limb is still no there.

Bepo did as instructed, quickly tossing the arm over towards the other ship then quickly scooping up Charlotte and running back into the sub, just moments before it finished submerging.

"Charlotte! Bepo!" The two mechanics shouted happily as they two slipped through, trailing water in behind them. They were starting to worry when they couldn't find them at the entrance, even as the submerging started. "Did you guys get it?"

"There's no fish, but we got tako!" Charlotte declared, lifting the lone octopus into the air. They all cheered.

"What are you guys doing?" The four of them, including a confused Bepo, stopped at the newcomer's voice. "Why is Bepo and the crazy lady wet?" Cole muttered suspiciously. His eyes darting across each one of them, looking for an explanation. It didn't look like any of them were going to talk, except for… "Bepo, what's going on, my man? Let me in on the secret too." He cheered, looping an arm over Bepo's shoulders and bringing him down to his level.

Before any of the three prankster could say anything Bepo spilled everything to the technician, who then turned back at the three, smiling deviously. The oh-you-are-in-so-much-trouble look was practically dripping off his face. Then in a dash, he was gone. "CAPTAIN!"

"GET HIM!" The two mechanics shouted, darting forward. Charlotte scrambled out of Bepo's arms before joining them.

"CAPTA—" His face hit the ground.

"Way to go!" The two mechanics shouted happily, reaching up to high five the huntress. She had chucked the last octopus towards Cole, knocking him down.

"Tie him up fir—" Now it was her time to fall backwards as Cole hurled the thing onto her face.

"He's getting away!"

"Charlotte, we'll get Cole. You finish the job."

Nodding the girl took off in the other direction, the octopus swinging in the air after her, while the other two chased off after the rat.

…

"Captain!" Cole huffed as he slid to a stop next to the spotted captain.

"Cole-ya," Law spoke back calmly, his hand pressed against the knob to his room. He scanned the breathless male, raising a brow at his state. He looked absolutely exhausted, and was that… Shachi and Penguin passed out in the background? "Is there a problem?"

"Captain," He huffed, "don't go into your room."

"Why not?" Law's tone had dropped at the order.

"There's… uh," Cole paused, he didn't know exactly. Bepo didn't say it. All he did say was that they went were on the deck when the submarine was supposed to be submerged and if they did that, Cole knew that they were planning something. To whom, well that was as simple as seeing if Charlotte was involved. There was only one person Charlotte would attack and that was Law.

"Cole-ya?"

"There was an octopus, and its going to be used to do something."

"An octopus?" Law sighed. Where in the world would they get an octopus? The were underwater for almost a week now and they weren't planning on surfacing until they needed to restock which should shouldn't be for another week or so. "Are you afraid of octopi?"

"Cole's afraid of octopis?" A voice questioned from behind.

"YOU!"

"Nice seeing you too, old man." Charlotte replied automatically, her bored eyes landing on the shaky finger. "So, I heard you're afraid of octopis." She grinned, hands on her hips. "Is it the tentacles that do you wrong? Or the suction cups?"

"Don't freak him out, Miss Charlotte." Law warned though there wasn't much behind his tone for once.

"Don't tell me what to do, Pervy Captain." Charlotte rebutted, jerking her face away from said shocked captain and shocked mate. Peeking out of her closed eyes, Charlotte asked, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

Both males were confused for sure. Never had they thought that they'd heard those two words together in the same sentence much less used next to each other. Normally, Law would have taken pride in the fact that she had called him captain, but what was this 'pervy' thing she was talking about? He was certain that he did not do anything perverted before Charlotte to be warranted a pervert.

"Are you that scared of octopi?" Charlotte peered. She was only teasing him. She hadn't even gotten to the main event of using an octopus against him. Oh, how she'd love to try that on him next.

"Ah, no. Captain, Charlotte was the one with the octopus, she—"

"Eh? What are you talking about? Me scared of a tiny fish? Please." Charlotte chortled, waving her hand at the boy. "Don't try to push your phobias onto someone else."

"No, you _had _an octopus."

Charlotte gave the technician a strange look, before turning her head towards Law. "You sure you shouldn't check his head or something? I feel like you should stop saying the word that you're scare of. It's causing you to hallucinate."

"Hm. That's possible. Cole-ya, let me check your head. Come here." Law turned the knob into his room, opening the door to grab some medical supplies he always kept in his room for emergencies. Though, what he got wasn't exactly the medical supply. A ball of black ink landed in his face as soon as he turned inwards. That wasn't all either.

Ink, slime, sludge, and just about anything else that was nasty coated his room from head to toe and on the middle of his bed was a lone small octopus with large white teary eyes, oozing ink from both its mouth and its tentacles. Right onto Law's white sheets.

"Whoa, Law, I didn't know you kept a pet octopus in your room." Charlotte muttered innocently as she scanned the room. She tucked her chin into her scarf, hiding her grinning smirk. This was even better than she had anticipated. So much better. Not only did the sea creature stain all his clothes, it flipped and ruined almost everything in the room _and_ managed to get a hit on Law.

"I don't." Law replied choppily after wiping the substance off his face. His hand itching to slice the small creature into pieces, but sadly his nodachi wasn't with him right now. "Who let an octo—"

"AH!" Law turned to the outcry. "MY BOOK!" It was Charlotte. Her eyes were crestfallen as she stared at hovered over the thick encyclopedia she had managed to 'borrow' from the marines back on Kukonda Island. The blue bound book was almost completely black now and dripping with ink. "No, no, no, no no…" He sighed at she flipped through the already ruined pages. "I-I… I haven't memorized them all yet…"

"Who was it that let an octopus loose in my room?" Law asked, his eyes darting to the two most suspicious individuals: Cole and Charlotte. Both of them were the only two close enough to his room to have allowed something like this to occur. He strolled up to behind the upset lady. She was the more suspicious one of the two.

"Why would I put an octopus in your room when I use your room half the time." Charlotte retorted. He did give her access to his room for showers. It was what they agreed upon after the shower incident. "Besides my book was ruined too." She huffed, holding the ink-bled devil fruit encyclopedia up as proof. In reality, she had completely forgotten that she had left it here after her shower.

"Who else would do such a thing?"

"Iunno, ask the guy seem to already know there was an octopus on board despite us not having surfaced for like ever." Charlotte hid the smirk on her face. If Cole was going to try to rat them out, then she was going to get him before he could do anything else.

"What? No! Captain, it's not like that! It's not like—"

**Plut. **

The three individuals stared at the large black ink spot splat right onto Law's favourite yellow hoodie. Where the Heart Pirate's jolly roger once stood was now nothing but a large black dot.

"AHHH! Captain, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry, but I thought it wasn't you."

"It's not me, Captain. I swea—CAPPTAIIIIN!"

…

Cole stomped his way through the sub, covered in head to toe in splats of black ink from where the octopus had decided to upchuck on him. If Charlotte was to see him now, she'd probably wouldn't even recognize him or make fun of his age again since his hair was now dyed black from the ink. Same with half his left eyebrow. Still, the thought didn't deter him from finding the little troublemaker for pinning their prank on her. Not was it only that one, it was also every other prank there was, including tar and feathers falling from above, interfering with his experiment (that was probably done to save the poor octopus they've captured) then there was the stealing of Law's hat and trying to paint it pink, amongst other things. For some reason or another, Cole would always be found in the spot of the crime with his pink hat or in some other kind of compromising position that ended up with him always being punished.

"YOU RAT WOMAN!" Cole shouted as she slammed the large doors into the large silent laundry room open. Either way, he was done taking the blame for things he didn't do and was going to give the girl a piece of his mind. Cole continued his rage-filled rant as he made his way deeper into the large laundry room. "For making me do all the work that you and those troublemaking duo was supposed to do I'm going to…" His words became lost as his anger quelled slightly when he spotted the target of his rage, collapsed on the ground, laundry spilled out next to her. However, it didn't fade completely. "Oi, don't play dead with me." Cole muttered, nudging the body over with his foot. His paused slightly when she didn't respond, not even when he pushed at her face with his ink covered boot, marking her cheek black. "Oi," He kicked her over onto her back this time.

"Stop playin—" Cole stopped midsentence as he saw Charlotte's state. Charlotte's face was scrunched together in pain as she gripped at her chest, a thin layer of perspiration covering her paler than normal skin. "D-don't think I'm going to.. Ah! Cold..?" Cole questioned, glancing at his burning fingertips. They were red. Slowly, he reached over to touch the woman again as if not believing what he just felt. "Shit! What in the world is wrong with you? You're freezing." He cussed though he couldn't keep the anger in his voice for long as he stared off at the barely conscious woman. "You owe me." He sighed, scooping her up and running off to find Law.

…

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"Can you explain to me how does this exactly measures my heart beat when I don't have one?" Charlotte questioned, pointing to the heart monitor next to her. True to her words, the monitor was clearly slowing a bump every once and a while to indicate that the girl was alive and healthy. How that was possible, especially given her lack of heart, was exactly why Charlotte was asking.

"On the contrary, you do have one." Rike sighed at the confusion on Charlotte's face. "Your heart may not be in your body, but it still functions properly. Like a normal heart, it still pumps blood into your system and at the rate of which your blood pump is how we're getting your heart rate on the monitor."

"Oh," Charlotte nodded slightly, glancing at the machine.

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Although, she had no idea what the numbers next to it was, the beats sounded strong and steady.

**Beep. Beep. Bee—Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**

_She's flat lining?!_ Rike snapped his head to the monitor, noticing the flat line before quickly glancing down towards his patient, adrenaline rushing through him. His hands already ghosting towards the defibrillator and den den mushi when he his eyes landed on said patient, standing upright. Perfectly fine. "What are you doing?" He sighed, relieved but slightly annoyed. Charlotte had taken off the tape.

"Leaving. I'm healthy, right?" Her heartbeats sounded normal and it wasn't like she was still feeling sick from her faint attack four days ago. Law should have known that, if she was able to tell that about herself. Yet here, she finds herself in the infirmary again. It was as if this place was her second home. She had lost count of just how many times she had woken up here or had to come here for some reason or another. It didn't help that this was also where most of their research goes on. Here or in Law's room. Though, what she didn't get was why she was here _now._ She was feeling fine and staying here in this room any longer was just going to make her cranky. It was already starting to get annoying.

"Yes, but we need to keep a monitor on your heart otherwise we wouldn't know when you're in a critical state."

"Critical state? I'm not that weak you know."

"No matter how strong you are, with your heart missing as it is and it'll be as easy to kill you as it is to steal candy for a baby."

That's right. The reason she was here and the reason for all this mess was because her heart had gone missing. Missing wasn't the right term for it, after all they knew who took it to begin with. Charlotte had saw them with it and they did use it against her. So stolen might be the proper term for it, but given everything else that happened after that. Missing or perhaps even a lost heart was the main cause of her troubles right now.

Of course, they weren't aware of this until after Charlotte had fainted.

"_And you didn't decide to disclose this information because…?" Law started, waiting for the bedridden Charlotte to respond. They had managed to stabilized her and she was finally waking up._

_Despite her purple lips and pale skin from the most recent attack, Charlotte seemed calm, almost bored as she stared off before her while sipping at her hot chocolate. She looked like she was in a daze. Charlotte shrugged, "I don't see why I needed to." Her purples darted to the corners of her eyes to look at Law. "If I had said so, would you have gone searching for it?"_

"_Of course!" Rike interjected. He didn't understand her calmness. This was her life on the line. Did she really not know the basic of anatomy so much so that she didn't think she could die from having her heart crushed? It has been pure luck that someone hadn't crushed her heart just yet._

"…_How long have you known that your heart was missing?"_

"_After I swapped everyone back, I went to grab it. It wasn't there. I assumed that you took it back before I could. Judging from this—" she gestured to all the medical equipment surrounding her "—you don't have it."_

"_No," Law scowled. "But someone does."_

Charlotte's face darkened at the thought that someone else has her heart held hostage. The look on her face momentarily scaring the medic before lighting up with color. "That's why I'm going to find it! But I can't do that while I'm locked in here!"

"But without you somewhere were we can monitor you, we wouldn't know if anything was to happen to you in the meantime. Be a good girl and leave the searching to us." Charlotte shot the medic a glare. Be a good girl? Just how old did he take her to be?

"I'm going out!" Charlotte declared with a huff and with her good hand, yanked the door open. Instead of a clear path like she had hoped to see on the other end of the doorway, she was met with a black hoodie with grey tribal tattoos running around the bottom half of the hoodie and once again on the sleeves. The design reminded her quickly of one and one male only. That and the fact that there was no one else on the submarine who wore regular clothes.

Law.

He'd switched into this black hoodie since his favourite yellow one was stained and had yet to be washed with her being stuck in the infirmary and all.

"Just here do you think you're going, Miss Charlotte?" Said captain questioned easily, a hint of amusement in his voice. This was like catching a mouse in the act and trapping it. Especially since her emotions were always so readable. She'd get surprised every time Law was able to follow her movements, surprised that he was always a step ahead and then annoyed when she finds out that she can't leave.

"H-how'd you know I was going to leave?" Charlotte stuttered, before her face heated up with anger. "Were you stalking me again, pervert?"

Pervert was the nickname she had adopted onto the captain after her revelation of him seeing her bare body and well, stalking was the only event in which Charlotte could think of where Law could have seen her in the nude. She was absolutely certain that she had never explicated showed him her body. She was pretty sure that she would remember if she was to do such an act like going up to Law and randomly stripping in front of him then putting her clothes back on and walking away.

"Rike-ya called me." He responded easily, ignoring her later comment. Charlotte followed his long tattooed finger to the small snail that Rike had been reaching towards when he heard the flat line. It must have been a direct line to Law's room.

"Sorry, Capt'n. I thought that she was flat lining." Rike quickly informed, hand on his head for a salute. With a nod from the captain, Rike's movements softened. "She only took off the tape causing the monitor to stop reading. Though doesn't seem like she has any intentions of staying."

"I don't." Came Charlotte's automatic reply. The strength behind that reply quickly faded as with every step into the room Law took, Charlotte would take one back, trying to maintain the space between her and the pervert. It didn't help when Law closed and locked the infirmary door behind him, cutting off her escape route. Charlotte's face dropped again when she felt something cold against her back and her heel no longer able to go any further back. Done running, Charlotte sent Law a warning glare. If he was going to do anything, she was going to end him. She wasn't that dumb to know that close quarters always meant a high potential for a fatal wound. Still for once, she couldn't pinpoint and foresee what kind of move he'll do next. Her mind was racing with potential scenarios, but which one it'll be wasn't clear to the huntress. There was no ill intent behind his movements, not even as the space became closer and the potential for a fatal attack grew. Her eyes snapped open when she felt hot breath against her ear.

Law chuckled at her movements. "I thought I made my orders explicitly clear," he smirked against her ear, enjoying the way her body would jump every so often. Like now, for example, when he pressed his hand against her left wrist, pinning it to the wall. "Or do you need help remembering what they were." He pulled back in time to dodge her swipe at him. This one was even punctuated with the word 'pervert!'

**Be-Beep! Be-Beep! Be-beep! Be-beep!**

"There. All fix." Law announced innocently, his arms held up beside him in a good faith sign of having nothing else planned. Though the satisfied mirth in his eyes told the huntress that she had just walked exactly into Law's plans again. He knew she would act this way; knew that he could reattach the pulse reader tape back on without any argument by redirecting her attention to something else.

Her cheeks grew hot as Charlotte realized what she just walked back into. It didn't help when Law made himself all the more vulnerable by turning his back to her, ready to walk away. Tensing her feet, Charlotte leaped forward, ready to attack.

"Rike-ya, does that sound like a normal heart rate to you?" Law spoke without glancing back at the offensive lady. Charlotte really need to get some new attacks or at the very least not say what she's going to do next on her face.

"No, it doesn't." Rike was quick to step in between the two, taking Law's cue as a signal to act. It wasn't long before the medic had the other subdue. It took even less time given the fact that Charlotte was practically airborne when he grabbed her and redirected her to the bed, quickly strapping her down to prevent her from attacking Law again. In actuality though, it wouldn't matter if she tried again and again. As long as he stood between the two, there was no way Charlotte was going to get a move on Law. Rike was a master in the art of redirecting and using the opponent's momentum against them.

"Call me again if she tries to get out." He turned his attention to the girl on the bed. "Next time, I won't be as easygoing."

"Ah, about that. Capt'n, I'm afraid that you'll have to find a new punishment for Charlotte. Her BMI becoming on the low side with the amount of meals you take from her."

Charlotte paused from clawing at her restraints, blinking in surprise at the news. She was unhealthy because she hadn't been eating properly? And the cause of that was the because Law, a doctor, was keeping her away from food? _Ha! Some doctor he was! Making his crew sicker because of something petty like his personal dislike. How childish!_

"I see." Law paused, glancing at Charlotte and wondering what else there was he could do next. He's been meaning to up his game. The lack of food didn't really do anything to deter the girl. Charlotte was rather resilient when it comes to not eating. His thought slowed as he practically read her exact thoughts through the air around her. Charlotte really needed to find a way to not broadcast everything on her face.

"What are you looking at pervert?!" Charlotte hissed when she noticed Law's gaze.

First, he'll have to stop that annoying nickname. He can't have his reputation ruined by such a rumor. Deserved or Not. In this case, it was the latter. Law really couldn't comprehend when or why this new nickname had started. It wasn't like he had ever done anything with the huntress. No matter what situation they were put in and no matter how tempting that situation could have been to the average male. Law was more than certain that if it had been anyone else trapped with Charlotte in that cave, caught her showering, or swapped into her body, they would have already done something.

"Stop whining. I'll ask Bepo-ya to come in later." At that, Charlotte's face immediately lit up and her gnawing on the straps stopped. She was acting like a proper role model patient now.

…

There were two reasons why Charlotte became obedient as soon as the bear was mentioned. There was the obvious reason of her just adoring the cuddly bear, the other one was more strategic in nature. Bepo if anything was the easiest one to persuade for a favour. Giving up your grilled fish for a favour was all it takes for the bear to come onto your side. And now she had all the fish in the world to give. Rike had said that Law couldn't take away anymore suppers, so she had supper to give to Bepo in exchange. The favour of course was to look the other way while she runs out of the infirmary.

And the plan would have bene perfect if it wasn't for the fact that she had bumped into someone else as soon as she went on deck. The sub was mostly submerged, but just ever so slightly. Only a thin layer of water was covering the top deck. She didn't know why they were barely under the water's surface, but she didn't question it. It was probably just because someone wanted some fresh air or something. Still, the huntress didn't expect to run into anyone when she went up top. Though it should be fine as long as the two don't end up in another argument.

"What are you doing here?" That was always hard to say considering the two always, without a single failure, managed to get into an argument of some sort.

Glancing around at the water's surface, Charlotte responded. "I could be asking you the same thing." It looked to be all clear.

"But you didn't. I did."

_That's because you said it first._ Charlotte grumbled. "This." She announced, pulling out two small den den mushis: one for interception and one to call. Grabbing the receiver, Charlotte make haste with the number embedded into her mind. She did wish that her hands weren't so quick to dial though. It wasn't like she had wanted to have his number burned into her memory, but it was one of the first thing that he even did as her guardian. Even if all he did was self-claim that title and forced rules down her throat.

"**Why, why, why, if it isn't the career jumper: Charlotte." **Charlotte sucked a breath in through the gritted teeth at the voice. Of course he'd be mad. He was the one who made her into a hunter and now she had up and at it and decided to become a pirate of all things.

"Don't be mad, Baako." Charlotte sighed, resting her arm against her folded knee and massaging her brows. They hadn't even been talking for a minute yet and Charlotte could already see the raging headache she'd be sprouting afterwards. Especially, if Baako was already off to a bad mood.

"Who's that?" Cole questioned, glancing over her shoulder to stare at the green snail wearing a barrel for a shell.

"Sh!" Charlotte hissed, glaring daggers at the male while hoping that the snail didn't pick it up. It'll be bad if Baako was to hear them. Baako wasn't particularly fond of pirates unless they were ones who had gone into his pub. And Charlotte highly doubted that any one of the Heart Pirates went into Baako's pub of all places. There was already so many pubs on Sabaody and her squabble with Jaren didn't help at all for business.

Covering the receiver, Charlotte whispered to Cole. "Baako, the head communicator for underground trade routes." If Chao and Ryoudex had sold her heart, it'll most likely end up being traded underground for a while before it arrives anywhere on the surface. And depending on the item, it may never even make it to the public's knowledge. Given the fact that it was her heart being traded, it could have gone either way. For sure, it'll start underground given how trading someone's beating heart in a plaza market place seemed far too morbid and they'll be no takers. And if it remains that morbid and unappealing to the general eye, it'll never surface. But, if someone does have a keen like to collect hearts, then it'll turn up somewhere they'll be able to go get. The question poses, were there any such places that big on hearts? If so, who was the creepy guy who that will have it?

"**Oh, onto a secret rendezvous, huh?"** The snail jeered, its lips pulling to the side and eyes narrowing into disapproving slits. **"Fell in love… is that it? Is that why you decided to leave me, Chaarrlottte!"** The snail blubbered.

Ah. So he did hear Cole's voice.

"**Is he your boyfriend? Let me talk to that asshole of a boyfriend of yours! Hey bastard, you better not do anything to my sweet Charlotte, you hear me! If you as much as lay a hand on her, then I'll rip your arms off! Any part of you that touches her will get torn off by me! You hear me! **_**Any part**_**."** The snail smiled deviously and Cole immediately paled at the sight, hands dropping to his crotch and legs turning inwards.** "So I see you understand… good." **At that the dark and oppressive aura around the snail disappeared, replaced by a far too cheerful and innocent smile. **"Be safe you little young'ns! Don't forget to use protection!"**

Cole spat at the last statement, face twisted together in disgust. "Me and that crazy ass wi—"

"**Yes," **Baako cleared his throat, a faint pink dusting his cheeks. Clearly he had mistaken the disgusted tone and ill-natured words. **"I am quite aware that our little Charlotte has some nice assets." **

Charlotte's eye twitched and she lifted her face out of her clenching hand. "What that you say? Just how long were you staring at my ass for you perverted football-head!" Charlotte howled, flame flickering up around her.

"**Buraha..ha..ha… I've been caught." **Charlotte could see the man now, his face decorated with that seemingly nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head in sync with his laugh, yet he wouldn't be at all the bit sympathetic. Instead, he'd have the arm held up, completely flexed, trying to intimidate her with his overly large muscles. **"But you know, you always had quite the bod—"**

"—Are you blind!? Do you not see that this girl's a freak monster? She's a trainwreck with no brain or filter or thought process. It's like her head is empty! Do you know how many times she had just waltz into a problem and how many times that—"

"—**Eh."** The darkness around the snail returned. **"You're not actually talking bad about your girlfriend to me are you?" **

"N-no, of course not." Cole gulped. Never in his life did he think that he'd be afraid of a snail.

"**Good! Now tell me boy-yo." **The snail paused, eyes shifting back and forth to see if there was anyone who could overhear. **"Come closer, kid."**

Charlotte returned her face to her open palm, massaging at her temples. Did Baako forget that the two of them weren't actually in the pub together? This wasn't going to be the same as him slinging his arm over Cole's shoulder to pull him in close and speak in confidence. They weren't at a pub, they weren't even close to land, and they were speaking through a phone. No matter what he does, his secret message to Cole would be heard by all, broadcasted loud and clear.

"**How far have you guys gone? Did you get to see her flushed underneath you, body bare for you to do as you—"**

The rest of the sentence disappeared as the Charlotte slapped the snail across the deck. Though neither of the two needed the rest of the phrase to be finished. Both of them already got a gist of what the pervert was getting at.

"Um… you do know that den den mushi's don't work that way. Your slap's not going to reach him." Cole started, eyes wandering up and away from the girl as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Mmn." Charlotte nodded, eyes burning holes into the deck, her hands fisted tight and shoved against the floorboard between her pale legs. She had been sitting cross-legged in nothing but her usual nighttime shirt again. Which normally wouldn't bother her, except for the fact that as a result of the recent topic, she felt all the more exposed to everyone with her pale long legs uncovered.

"As if anyone would want to see you naked like that." Cole started, trying to start a conversation or something to stop the awkward air between the two from growing. He was waiting for some kind of outburst, some kind of angered response at him or even the word pervert that she had been using so frequently recently. Anything to just get them back into their usual arguing swing rather than this uncomfortable silence. "R-right?" He tried when the girl didn't respond. His gaze dropped down towards the girl, questioning why she hasn't taken the hint to start up an argument. He can't do it all by himself.

_W-what's with that look?!_ Cole screamed mentally, hands gripping at his head. Charlotte sat with her arms locked straight as she tried to pull the hem of her shirt down further to cover herself more. Her face flushed red in embarrassment and eyes wet as she darted her gaze elsewhere, hiding her red face in her equally red scarf. "H-has someone…?" _Seen you like that…?_ Cole gulped. He couldn't imagine the always tough and vulgar woman ever becoming submissive like what Baako had describe. There was just no way that… his face dropped as Charlotte had ducked her face deeper into the scarf, eyes scattering away from him. _Someone has!_

Charlotte shut her eyes tight, turning her body away from the gaping male ever so slightly. _Just stop talking about this topic! _She wanted to say, but her throat at seized up. Baako's description didn't help much but cause the girl to get flustered. She wanted to stay no, but she honestly doesn't know if anyone had seen her like that. For as long as she could remember, the answer was no. But at the same time she as long as she remembered, no one had seen her bare. No one. Then there was Law and his words of having already seen everything. Charlotte's face flushed red at the thought and her brows knitted together. He hadn't seen her like _that_ right? If he did, she was going to sock him where the sun doesn't shine.

"W-who?" Cole whispered quietly.

Charlotte blinked. Did she just hear something? Lifting her head up, her eyes matched Cole's and she paused, unable to tell what that look on his face was. "Did you say something?" She asked back, her voice light and airy against the cold night. Her flush was already quickly disappearing; warmth bit away by the cold night air.

"Who wanted to see your ugly body like that?" He repeated, face twisted in disgust.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed and she reached back to launch her fist into his face. "Why you—"

"**Hey you two better not be going at it right now!" **The grumpy shout sliced through the tensed air between the two causing them to leaping away from each other and towards the stupid snail.

Charlotte reached the snail first. "Freaking perverted asshole! I'm going to burn your secret collection of mags when I go back!" She smirked when the snail sunk back away. "And stop with your information collecting, you freak! I'm not dating anyone right now!"

"Ah, don't be shy Charlotte. It's fine to be sexually active. You are of that age you know."

Embedding her nails into her palm, Charlotte tried her best to contain her anger. She so wanted to pulverize something. "I'm not that kind of person!" She huffed.

"That's only because you haven't lost your virginit—"

"—that's none of your business!" Charlotte screamed, face flushed before slamming the receiver back onto the snail, ending the call loudly. "Freaking asshole! That has nothing to do with anything!" She huffed, arms crossed.

Cole, on the other hand, stood awkwardly on the deck. He was more than certain now that he had just heard something that he really, really shouldn't have. Something that actually might get him killed for. Charlotte was still a virgin? It was kind of hard to believe, especially given how many guys had approached her, maybe more people finally saw the lack of beauty in her? Cole didn't say anything. In fact, the technician was trying his best to scoot away and disappear from the scene.

Of course, luck wasn't ever on his side as he stumbled over his own feet and landed on the deck with a loud thud. His face paled when he glanced up, noticing the Charlotte's glinting glare immediate. Her eyes looked like those of a predator locked onto a prey. They were locked onto him.

_Just play dead… play dead…_ Cole chanted to himself as he lay in a crumpled mess on the bottom of the long stairways. His face and the rest of him was sprouting random bumps and aching so badly. Charlotte really wasn't holding back when she hit him until he fell down the stairs. He was sure that if she knew he was still awake, she'd come to finish the job.

A sigh of relief flooded him when the submarine door closed.

Sitting back on the wet ground, Charlotte placed the den den mushi back upright. Inhaling deeply, she prepared herself for another round and called Baako once again. This time she didn't waste any time, choosing to move the conversation in the way she wants. "I want information."

"Oh, info and here I thought you gave up on the trade." Baako whistled, voice stern and sober.

"Only in your dreams." She shot back before leaning forward, resting her elbow on her knee. "I'm looking for a boxed heart."

* * *

**Not as much Law in this chapter, but definitely Law'll be up in the next chapter. There's some more Cole though, so let me know what you guys think about Cole. There's also the matter of the missing heart. Any guesses as to what'll happen?**

**As always R&amp;R! Merry Christmas everyone! The 1 year special/xmas special will also slightly be late! Sorry guys! I'm trying my best to write it! Also Strawhat pirates might make a show in it too! Anyone excited?**

**-Airi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, **

**I'm so sorry for the really late update. I thought I was going to have time before school starts picking up. Boy, was I WRONG. My first exam's in 4 days and I just finished the readings. Let me tell you something, I do NOT like to read and having every chapter be 50 pages long is just brutal... like why... would you put kids through all this suffering? Anyway, my point is, since I've been really bad at time management lately and I've always been posting this up late and feeling really bad about missing the two weeks deadlines, especially since I feel like I get your hopes up only to put them down when I don't end up updating in time, I've decided to stop the biweekly updates. It's not that I don't want to publish as much as I can as early as I can. I just don't want to let you guys down all the time. It doesn't mean I'm stopping the story or anything like that. I'm probably going to do monthly updates just because it seems more feasibly than what I've been doing now. (Take this month for example. I am SO late.) Sorry about this guys. I really do hope you guys will continue to read and support this story. Also, let me know how you guys feel about this change... probably not the best. Ha.. ha...  
**

**Anyway, onto less depressive news and onto something more light! If you guys haven't already seen it, I've posted the Christmas special sometime ago. It' son my profile! And onto to my lovely reviewers! I love you all!  
**

* * *

**chibianimefan26:** whoa dang girl! (I'm assuming you're a girl. Please don't throw fish oil balls at me if I'm wrong!) You and lotta reviews... I LOVE IT! I've seen you've down a reading spree of chapters. Hehe. Charlotte's heart's actually gone missing =O Shocker, I know right. I'm also talking about degrees and I have to agree with you 30 is hot with humidity, but there's some people how are telling me that it's nothing and I'm like o.o are you super(wo)man? Like I bake in the house when it's 30 degrees (my roommates are really cold so my house is at like 30 degrees most nights...) I'm glad you really like the synchronized moment. It was a nice scene to right and yes, Shachi's shinning glasses... ahaha I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I wrote that. Is that bad? Does it make me weird? I actually didn't think of her walking with a straight face, but now reading back at it, I can_not_ not see it without a straight face! And do not every worry about review spam. I love it. I was omg I got reviews when I got the notification... yes, I need a life. Actually... I don't have time for one... sad, ain't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**StarliteOracle:** I'm glad you liked it. I'm so sorry for the late response. Will you take this chapter as an apology?

**Lucy Jacob:** Thank you for your continued subscription(? is this the right word to use?) I'm glad your enjoying the character more. I'm actually surprised at how many people hated Charlotte at first and threw grew to like her. I was aiming for a different OC intro where the character may not be the most likeable person, but I didn't think I would have that kind of a turn out. Cole's funny, isn't he? He's one of my favourite characters to right. Sometimes easier to write than Charlotte I have to say. I actually have everything planned out up to the most recent ark of OP right now, just a few holes here and there to fill in the time gap. The Christmas special is up if you haven't seen it. It was posted twice since it got deleted someone onetime... this is what happens when you sleep with your phone... and end up using it when it's really late at night and your double blinded from having bad eye sight and the bright phone light... or that's what I think happened. I've also added an extra scene since I realized it got missed out. I just stuck it at the end for those who missed it. It's more humor than anything else, there's a little bit of fluff.

**Guest:** Isn't Baako just the best? I LOVE writing him. He's sooo much fun. I feel like he's going to be one of those reoccurring characters throughout the arks even if it is just his voice.

**Mei:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I don't know what you're talking about, Charlotte isn't evil... -nervous laugh- Totally... not... I hope you enjoy this chapter as a make up for the long wait. It's 22 pages? Would that help? Thank you for the Christmas wish, I hope you had a great one. I actually didn't get as much rest as I thought I did. But I was only home for 15 days and my roommate flew over for 5 so I became a tourguide then. And my hometown friends were all like "let's go hang since your back!" It was tiring. My day consisted of waking up at 8 or 9 am to hang out with one group of friends, then another at lunch, another in the afternoon, and another one for dinner, late night with another group, got home around midnight and spent the night with my family. Only to repeat again the next day. I did not sleep! I was surprise at how much energy I had every morning! It's insane! But thank you for your care! How was your break?

**CoffeChocolate:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm glad you enjoyed the Christmas gift. I hope you enjoy this one. If you haven't read the Christmas special yet, go out and read it. It's on my profile. If you have, I'm putting in an extra scene after this so you should totally check that out if you want.

**Eve et Zod'a**: Bonjour, je m'appelle Airi. Comme ça va? And that's about all the French I can remember after four years of learning it. I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention in class. I'm better with Japanese, I promise! Don't apologize for your English, it was good. You're able to read my story which makes me so happy. I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters. It brings a smile to m face. I've been told that a lot of people didn't particularly like Charlotte at the beginning then ended up liking her. I'm shocked, I know I was trying for a more rough edge, but I honestly don't know what part of her you didn't like. If you'd like to share, by all means, please indulge me! I'm glad Law doesn't seem OOC for you! I hope it stays that way. I feel like it'll become harder as the story progresses... hehe. Please continue reading though!

**Thank you to all those who reviewed. If you haven't done it yet. You totally should! I'm looking forward to hearing more for you all! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, just the OC

* * *

Chapter 23.

Clunky footsteps echoed and weary breaths resonated through the empty halls. Despite the heat of the baking yellow metal oven, small faded clouds were visible as the medic panted. Sweat decorated his skin and matted his already flatten strawberry blond hair flatter against his face. Olive-green beanie slipped off his head with a tug and beads of sweat disappeared with a fist to the chin. A few more shallow inhales wracked his body until it appeared that his heavy head was about to fall off his body, and the medic was up again, sprinting down the halls, eyes scanning around for something.

He checked the gallery first.

"Oh, hey Rike!"

"You look mighty tired!"

"Are you that hungry? Aha-ha!"

"Oi, where are you—Rik—?" The galley door swung close and when it swung open again, the strawberry-blond was already gone.

Next was the shower rooms.

There was no surprise there when it proved fruitless.

After that came the laundry room. There he only found the countless of white clothes turning in a machine box that someone had labelled, 'sock eating monster'.

After that, he checked the armory, navigation room, storage rooms, sleeping quarters, Bepo's room, and just about any other room he could think of beside the infirmary. He didn't need to check there. He had come from that room when he found his patient missing after he had left to grab them breakfast. He didn't notice it at first since the heart monitor was still beeping regularly… if her heart belonged to a hummingbird. Charlotte had taped the heart monitor to a den den mushi. Since then, he had been running around the whole place searching for said patient.

"Oi, Rike," Shachi greeted followed by a nod from Penguin. "Oh, man, you look tired. I've heard you being running all day. Is Captain making you do laps too?" Both Shachi and Penguin ended up on swabbing duty and was sent to do a series of rigorous exercises when Law figured out that Cole was innocent and that it was them two behind it all. It doubled for Shachi since he was still recovering from the laps that Law made him do as soon as they swapped back into their own bodies. He didn't know why, but as soon as they were all swapped back a week ago, Law had told Shachi to do a series of exercises at once.

"No," Rike said between breaths, but his attention wasn't direct at the males. His eyes were darting all over the place and his body was twisting this way and that to get a different angle of the hall without having to move.

"Are you looking for something?" Penguin eyed the medic cautiously, wondering if he had gotten some weird disease. Rike looked like he was possessed into doing some weird chicken dance.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, distractedly. "Have you guys seen that Charlotte anywhere? She was gone the moment I turned around."

The two mechanics exchanged worried glances. "No, we've been working on our baby the whole time. We haven't seen her since she woke up four days ago." The two of them were covered in grease. Penguin more so than Shachi probably given the fact that his muscles ached too much to do a lot of the usual things. "Is she still injured?"

"It's not that…" Rike started. He wanted to move along, checking the sub one more time before he went for his last resort—Law. He really didn't want to go to their Captain, especially since he was tasked with watching over her, but his self-preservation came second to his patient's health, no matter how many times he wished it didn't. He didn't really want to face any kinds of punishment. They weren't fun; he had no idea how Charlotte managed with so many. "Remember when she fainted a while back?"

The two nodded. "That was really strange. It was lucky that Cole was there." It was still strange to think that Cole was the one who ended up saving her after everything they've done to him. "She was sick afterwards, wasn't she?"

Rike nodded. "She's not anymore. But she needs to remain under strict supervision."

"Is it that bad of a flu? What did she get?"

"It's not a flu." Rike corrected, grimly. "The reason behind her faint attack was because someone else has a hold of her heart." He remembered Charlotte's retelling of what happened when she woke up. She said her chest started to feel cold as if the heat from within her was ebbing away, replaced by a bone chilling cold that she couldn't get rid off. Then she felt pain where her heart should have been. That was they knew that Charlotte hadn't gotten her heart back.

"What do you mean? Didn't she get it back from that crazy midget who was obsessed with her?"

Rike shook his head. That's what they thought too. Rike went to go grab it from them while Charlotte was still unconscious, but the lower levels weren't exactly what Rike was expecting to see. The room that held Chao and Ryoudex was beyond messy. The room was coated, splattered in a deep dark red as if something had exploded… or some_one._ Ripped apart was more like it. The two hunters didn't look as if they were going to be talking anymore either. "Charlotte said that they traded it off the night before we fought with them."

"Then…"

Rike nodded. He had the same reaction as the two before him when he heard the news too.

"CHARLOTTTEEE!" The two shouted after picking up their jaws. They joined in with the search afterwards.

…

Law stared at the scene of the crime. It wasn't a crime in which someone had died though it wouldn't be weird if it was considering how it was at infirmary. No, the crime in which Law was talking about something more severe—someone disobeying doctor's orders. That someone being the stubborn patient, Charlotte, and the doctor being him. In other words, Charlotte wasn't listening to orders. Again.

It was past dinner already by the time Rike decided to give up and ask for Law's help, accepting of any kind of punishment that was to come in afterwards. Charlotte had been missing for the more than half day and if she was to have another attack throughout the day… and no one was with her… Law frowned. This was why he had ordered her to remain still.

"Rike-ya, you'll be cleaning up my experiments' remains for the next month and relearning all the tools, their functions, and applications of every instrument we have." Law spoke calmly, his eyes glued to the small blue and yellow den den mushi sitting on the bed where Charlotte should have been. The heart monitor beating rapidly. Law had expected better of his apprentice. To be tricked by such an easy trick, it was more than disappointing.

"Aye, aye, Capt'n..." Rike's face darkened at the thought. He often had to clean up Law's experiment whenever he got too lazy to do it himself, but something was telling Rike that Law wouldn't be holding back in his experiments anymore. That wasn't the worst part though. It was the second half of the punishment. It'll take him forever to list out all the applications done before and could be done for each apparatus they had. And they had a lot!

Law left the depressed male without another word, pocketing the small snail as he left. It was his turn to find the stubborn kid. As much as Law enjoy the challenges that Charlotte would often give him, he'd hate it whenever she continued to defy him. He was the captain of this ship, crew, and her. He wanted—no, demanded respect. And her constant challenges, as appealing as they are, was not a good habit to have on board. It didn't help much when Charlotte seemed perfectly fine with any and every punishment he dished out at her. Charlotte had been strangely resilient when it comes to never eating. The increased in numbers of chores didn't seem to deter her either. She'd always finished them on time and usually she'd does it correctly. Except for dish washing. For some reason, she could never wash a dish without breaking it. Everything else though, she'd do almost perfectly. He needed to find a new punishment for her. One that would actually keep her behaving well.

Yet for some reason, he couldn't think of the perfect one. There were more extreme forms of punishment that he could easily think of and do. Yet for some reason, they didn't seem appealing to him. It was as if it could potentially be too much. Law wanted her to comply, but at the same time, he didn't want the challenge he gave her to just disappear. He enjoyed her snide remarks and their witty banter sometimes, even if more often than not, especially when it was verbal, Charlotte would get lost in some random area. It'll be boring if that was to all disappear. Then there'll be no more challenges.

Law paused, glancing at the blue and yellow den den mushi, silently asking it where Charlotte could have gone. Rike said he had searched the whole submarine for the girl and Law didn't doubt him. The submarine, even if he didn't want to admit it, wasn't all that big. He was just a rookie. So there was no doubting that the meticulously detailed medic hadn't gone through every crook and nanny of the yellow metal ship. But he had said that he hadn't seen Charlotte at all. No one had heard from her all day either. Not even Bepo who was usually mauled by the woman who wanted to relish in his soft and warm fur. It was her newfound love since Kukonda Island. It was to match her detest of snow. So where was she?

Law knew she'd probably went after her heart. But it wasn't like she could have escaped and gone somewhere. They didn't have extra boats and they were submerged in the middle of the sea, far from any island. Besides, she wouldn't have left his crew just because her heart wasn't here, would she? Law paused, glancing out the closest sea port. The water color… they were too light to be right. They weren't submerged in the deep waters… someone had told the ship to surface—to drift right under the water's surface.

"How long do you plan on disobeying orders for?" Law questioned from the threshold. He wasn't wrong to think that Charlotte was on the deck.

"Mm… whoever said I was ever going to listen to your orders." Charlotte mumbled back lightly. She didn't move to look at the male now coming to stand next to her. But unlike her, he wasn't facing outwards towards the sea, instead he placed his elbows against the rail and leaned back against it, looking in the opposite direction of her.

"You know Rike was running around worried about you all day." He started. If Law was to be honest, he was too when he saw her state in Cole's arms. To think that this was all because someone else was holding her heart hostage than him. "I'm surprise you're not running off at the chance to grab your heart."

Charlotte turned to her left, taking in the lazy way the man was lounging off and pretending that his attention was taken by the night sky rather than her and their current conversation. She was the same. As much as she'd usually enjoy the night calm sea, her mind kept running off to other places, worrisome places that she didn't want to think about. "Who ever said I'm not?" Charlotte mused, keeping her gazed focused out on the sea while Law snapped his head towards her, clearly not expecting that reaction.

She liked that she could still surprise him at times like these. It bothered her that she was so easily readable; her emotions spread on her face like an open book before the male. It made him ten steps ahead of her and she didn't like also being pit into a corner. It wasn't like she stayed in the corner for long, but she still didn't prefer it.

Law on the other hand hated these kinds of moments. These moments were the times that he was always caught off guard by her and her strange remarks. There'll be him one moment thinking he had everything under wraps and then the next moment she'll bring out this unexpected obstacle just to stand in his way. This time it was more worrisome than the other times, because this time her emotions weren't giving him any hints to what he wanted. They were in agreement with her and her will to find her heart. What that pertained to and whether that involves leaving his ship and crew, he wasn't so sure. It wasn't like he could ask her about it either.

"Do you even know where your heart is?" He wasn't going to just let go that easily either.

"Mm,"

Law glanced at the girl in wonder at how she knew when he hasn't even figured out a way how. Bepo's nose wasn't that good to find a needle in a haystack or in this case a heart in the world. It wasn't like Law could ask the tag-team hunters either. They were long dead,

His eyes darkened as he remembered the state of which Chao and Ryoudex and the room they were held in. He had gone down after a pale Rike returned with more questions than answers. To say that the place looked like a remains of a devastated battlefront was an understatement. It looked as if a monster hand reign rampaged in there. The problem was no one on his submarine was capable of such destructive power. But at the same time, there hadn't been any new visitors and it wasn't as if anyone could sneak onto their sub and leave without their knowledge. His knowledge at least.

So that meant it could only be a inside job.

But what benefits would there be in killing the two hunters who weren't doing them any harm after they lost?

"Did the two hunters tell you?"

Charlotte was the last one to have seen the two alive. She said she went back after swapping everyone back to demand for her heart which meant that everyone was busy celebrating on returning to their normal bodies. So she was alone with them. She was in the best position to kill them. But she also said that they were alive when she left. There was also nothing for Charlotte to gain in killing them or any motive to. It wasn't as if she knew that her heart was traded then, she simply thought it was in the sub. Plus, the strength and style of the attacks weren't like Charlotte's at all.

Yet despite all the facts, he couldn't help but wonder if she could have really. He didn't really know the girl as much as he would like to admit.

"I called Baako." Sure enough, there was a small den den mushi sleeping on the railing between her arms and her brows had been scrunched up as if she was trying to fight back some kind of headache. "I collected some information."

Law pushed the disturbingly doubting thought away. Charlotte had said it wasn't her. "Rumors again?" Law smirked when Charlotte jolted at the insult. His smirk flickered when she glanced back over her shoulder, her eyes, as always, challenging him.

"I managed to track you down with just rumors, didn't I?" Law scowled. "Apparently there's an island that ecstatic about their recent reobtaining of their island's relic—a heart encased in glass."

…

"So, what exactly is your plan now that you got all of us here." Cole groaned. Shock was even an understatement. Somehow, in some form or another, Charlotte had managed to get the whole sub to turn tail and go on this wild goose chase to find her heart. How in the world she had done it, he had no idea Law usually didn't just change plans for no reasons.

"I'm going to do what I usually do. I'm going to hunt. I have no idea why the rest of you are here."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU COMMANDEERED THE SUB THAT WE WERE ON! WE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TOO COME WITH THE SUB!"

"Oh,"

"Don't stare at us with that kind of disappointment!"

"I'm still surprise at how you managed to get Captain to agree to this."

"I didn't." Charlotte beamed while the rest of the crew's face darkened.

"B-but Charlotte, you told me that Captain said it was okay to turn the submarine around." Bepo stuttered instantly worried. This was not good. Maybe he should go turn the sub back before they Captain wakes up to this chaos.

"I lied." Charlotte smiled, sticking out her tongue. He had turned her down when she told him about the island. A rumor was just a rumor, there needed to be more information before he was willing to turn the ship around. Something more concrete than something heard from a friend who heard from a friend who heard from his sister who heard from his fiancée who heard from a drunk man sitting two tables down. Law wanted a few more days to research on the information and that was fine. Charlotte on the other hand, chose for an easier and faster method. She'll figure it out by herself. "You guys can turn the submarine back if you're that scared of one man." She suggested with a shrug as she turned away from the group, her hands folded behind her head, and her red bag hanging off her back.

"Hey, what's that?"

"I thought it'll be like this so I collected everything I needed. I'm going to find my heart." She explained easily as if she had done nothing wrong. She jumped off the sub's edge towards the island. "Just come back for me in a week's time." Law would eventually turn his sub this direction anyway once he realized that her heart was indeed _here_ like she had said. Then on the way he could pick her up and they could continue their adventures. She could even rub it in his face that she got her heart back. Charlotte paused, her smile turning into a small frown. Wasn't she going to run away as soon as she got her heart back? "Or not." It didn't matter. Her hand gripped at the black strap tighter until it crumbled under her gloves. It _shouldn't_ matter.

"And what makes you think Capt'n wouldn't notice your disappearance?" Charlotte's shoulders hunched at the voice.

"R-Rike," Charlotte greeted.

"You left the infirmary again." Rike folded his arms and glared down at the girl from his spot on the deck.

"How'd you know?" She was sure that her plan was going to work this time. She had been so silent in it too.

"As if I'm not going to notice that you unplugged the machine. It's supposed to beep, y'know?"

Charlotte gave a nervous chuckle. She was hoping he wouldn't notice. Damn it, maybe she should have taped the snail to the monitor again. It worked the first time, it may have worked a second time. The only problem was she couldn't find the little snail.

"You looking for this?" He held up the baby den den mushi. "I believe that's yours."

"Aw, are you going to return it to me?"

"Not quite."

"Shambles." Charlotte's smile dropped at the word and she was immediately teleported into Rike's arms. The snail now on the land with her belongings. Groaning, Charlotte tilted her head to the sky. _When had she gotten into his 'room?'_

"You were always in my 'room'." Law answered and gestured to the unusually blue sky. The dome was covering more than half of the submarine's length and was slightly bigger than its width now. "I've been training." He added smugly, at Charlotte's shock. "Something you should probably do."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Charlotte hissed, struggling against Rike's hold. She wanted to smack the Captain so bad. Her movements halted immediately when she felt Law invade her personal space, coming far too close than comfortable.

He lifted her chin slightly so that she could stare into his stormy eyes. "I thought I told you to wait."

Jerking her chin out of his hands, Charlotte glared at the man. "I thought you'd know by now: I don't take orders." She mocked, glad that her voice didn't betray her. Ever since she had found out about Law's peep show, she's been all the more cautious about their distance. She'd usually be fine with Law until he went into her personal space, reminding her of what Baako had describe and making goosebumps jump all over her skin.

Ignoring her outcry, Law turned towards his group. "Men, we're making a pit stop." Law announced as he strolled on next to the shocked huntress. "What are you waiting for?"

"What are you doing?" She questioned sternly, her voice laced with an underlying poison just waiting to be released in case he said something wrong. _Do_ something wrong.

"You didn't think I'm going to let you find your heart by yourself, did you?" Charlotte blanched. "I can't have you finding your heart and cutting ties with my crew."

"Scared that I won't stay?" That's right. This was how it was supposed to be. Her trying to escape this awful place, away from the sadistic, manipulative bastard. She slipped out of Rike's arms and strolled proudly forward. "You know you're at a disadvantage, right?" Charlotte had years of experience with tracking things down, whereas Law… Law had Bepo. A race would definitely make things more entertaining.

"Are you going to show me how it's done, Miss Charlotte?" He lifted his gaze, revealing the sly smirk back. There was no sign of worry whatsoever in his eyes.

"Interested in becoming a hunter, Captain Law?" She jested back, the two of them smirking smugly at each other while their locked eyes glared daggers, neither of them wanting to back down. Not even as the air between the two started to crackle.

Charlotte was the first to break it though. Whipping her hair and scarf out behind her as she took confident steps forward. She picked her fallen bag and snail up on the way. Pausing only once she got to the edge of the sandy beach they'd dock at. She shot another smug look over her shoulder. "Aren't you coming? I'm only going to show you once."

…

"That was your great hunting skills? How was that any different than anyone other person's plan?" Cole joked loudly. He, Penguin, Shachi, Rike and Bepo had decided to tag along as well. There was nothing better for them to do and to be honest, they were quite curious as how to the great 'Bloody Boa' worked. To be frank, they had thought it would be more cool than what they just heard. "Oh, wait, now I see the difference: a sane person wouldn't even bother asking such an insane question and expect a coherent response."

"If all you're going to do is mock the way I do things then you can get lost." Charlotte retorted, trying her best to hide her anger. She wasn't doing a great job at it, but considering that it _was_ Charlotte and she never showed any retrains in her emotion, this in itself was a magical feat. Charlotte wanted to be professional, to do things fast and get things done quickly. But she was drawing too much attention with just the herd of people following her. "Can't you guys like scatter or something? You're drawing too much attention!"

"Does it really matter if all you're going to do is straight up and ask someone: 'hey, I'm looking for a heart. Where can I get one?' As if anyone's going to have an answer for that." Cole threw his arms behind his head as he let his mouth ramble on, much to the annoyance of a certain violet hair maiden.

Just as Charlotte was about to round on the male, a small girl with watermelon pink hair in a yellow frilly polka dot dress tugged on Cole's pant's leg. "Are you looking for a heart, Mister?"

"Um… excuse me?" Cole blanched.

"If you're looking for a heart, I know where you can get one." She beamed, hiding her hands behind her small frame as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

Contrasting the small girl was the rest of the Heart Pirates. Did they just hear her right? She did just say heart. Like a live beating human heart, right? She had said it twice even! Like it was a normal everyday conversational topic and not some kind of morbid experimental surgery failure that no one wanted to talk about, no matter how hard Law seem to want to bring the topic up. The amount of times they caught him with some random creature's organs was countless. This little girl wouldn't happen to be like a miniature female Law would she?

"Y-you're talking about a beating, working heart… right? Not one of those hearts that people draw—" The little girl nodded, smile still on her face.

_She was! _

"He's not looking for one, but I am." Charlotte responded sweetly, smiling at the toddler while gesturing with her finger as she spoke. Charlotte had pointed towards Cole, giving him a smug see-what-did-I-tell-you look when she mentioned him. That look was gone though by the time she was facing the kid again. She had crotched down to be eyelevel with the kid when her face started to darken at the males' frozen faces. She looked scared…? "Do you really know where I can find a heart?"

Her dazed eyes slowly shifted towards Charlotte, the color returning to them when she caught sight of the huntress. The girl nodded quickly, shaking her head up and down furiously.

"Want to show me the way?" She held out her gloved hand for the child expecting her to only hold her hand, but the girl jumped, latching herself onto Charlotte's hand. "Uwah!"

"Onee-chan is shy." The girl beamed, keeping her face against Charlotte's hand as she pulled the taller woman along.

"You didn't have to jump on me, geez." Charlotte muttered, a faint blush on her face. The small girl only giggled more at the sight. "You scared me for a moment."

Back with the rest of the clustered male. They all had wide eyes as they watched the huntress walk away with the world's strangest child.

"Was that Charlotte's maternal instincts?" Shachi questioned, his eyes glued onto the two females walking away hand in hand. Ah, Charlotte got embarrassed again. Her hands were hurling all around her while the younger girl just giggled at her fit.

"They bond fast." Penguin agreed, watching the tsundere acting as if she wasn't flustered or caught off guard by the younger girl's sudden ministrations.

"Are you sure it's safe for the small girl to be walking off with Charlotte, a known blood hunter?" Rike muttered, there wasn't any real venom in his voice because at the same time he was also questioning the opposite: was it okay for Charlotte to be walking off with a six years old who talks about displaced body organs like it was the weather.

"I wonder if the girl knows where I can get some fish too." Bepo commented, clearly not understanding the shocked mood that everyone else was in.

"Did you not hear what the brat was saying?" Cole snapped, turning around to question the large bear. She was talking about giving out hearts! Live beating bloody organs!

"I don't think you'll want to eat whatever weird fish they have here." Shachi told. Who knows what kind of fish they sell here next to a box of hearts.

"I'm shock she didn't jump you for being a cute and fluffy bear." Penguin added lightly, ignoring Cole's outburst. Most children did that whenever they saw Bepo only to run away crying when Bepo moved or talk, so he would often just be docile while they have their fun. But, this girl didn't even as much as blink in Bepo's direction.

The groups' thought was soon jolted back to reality when they saw Law silently following Charlotte and the unnamed child.

"Captain, are you sure it's safe to go?" Law didn't respond. He didn't have to for them to get the message: are you really scared of a six years old? "Ah, Captain! Wait for us!"

…

The small bell rang as the small girl pushed the large oak door of the antique house open. The little store was cramp. Almost every inch of space was covered by some heart-shaped décor or another. Most of them were carved out of wood, others out of fur and other miscellaneous things. Almost, everything was a miscellaneous item. It was like she was in some weird souvenir store that focused solely on hearts and anything related to them.

"Kora!" The plump elderly lady greeted lovingly as she appeared from behind a counter. She was holding a long green ribbon in her hand. "Ah, and you brought guests with you."

Kora, the younger girl, grinned widely while nodding furiously. "She's looking for a heart."

"A heart, you say? We'll then you came to the perfect place! I sell all kinds of hearts." The elderly announced, throwing her hands out wide, the ribbon spiralling into the air. Then with quick and precise movements, the elderly grabbed the ribbon, tossing it this way and that before shoving her fist towards Charlotte. "Here a heart." She unravelled her wrinkly fist to revealed a three dimensional ribbon heart. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

Charlotte only nodded, unsure what to say about the whole display or the shop in general. It didn't look like Kora understood exactly what Charlotte had meant when she said she was looking for a heart.

"Not what you wanted?" The elder spoke, easily noticing the lack of excitement surrounding the foreigner.

"I'm afraid not."

"What are you searching for, my friend?"

"My heart. I…" She paused, remembering how her heart was taken from her. It had been removed from her via Law in battle. She doubted explaining it and how she is still alive that would go well with the people of this town. "I, um..., can't seem to find where my heart is." Yes, because that sounded much better. Cole was right, this was insane. There was no way, they'd know anyth—"

"You lost your heart? Poor Honey Boo." Charlotte cringed at the sugar-coated nickname. "What you need is a replacement heart, huh?" The elder placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head back in wonder. "Have you tried a heart smith?"

"A what?"

"Heart smith. They make hearts for people whose hearts don't fit them."

"Ah… wait, don't fit them?"

"Yeah, you know." No, Charlotte didn't know. "When your heart gets too big for you or if your heart's too small and you need an replacement. Heart smiths are the ones who make them."

_Are those even real hearts…?_

"Yep, they're real. Here, I happen to a similar model here. You can look at it and decide." The woman offered, handing her a metal heart. "Come now, don't be shy." She added, smiling at Charlotte's perplexed face.

_Did I say that aloud? I thought I thought about it. _Charlotte questioned, feeling slightly unease at the seventy-ish looking woman smiling at her with the kindness of a grandmother who was way too sweet. She didn't look like much of a threat, and Charlotte could tell that the grandma was in no shape for a real battle. Still, to be on the safe side, Charlotte removed her right glove before reaching for the metal heart, ensuring to subtly brush her fingers against her hand in the exchange. Charlotte sighed, feeling rather silly with all the caution. There was no heated rush indicating that she copied an ability. She probably just said it aloud without meaning to.

"So how does this work?" The thing looked impressive to say the least. Shachi, Penguin and Cole had rushed to her side to marvel at the complexity of the fist-sized device. Although the huntress couldn't really tell how it worked or what it did or even if it was anatomically correct, she guessed it did. It by far didn't look like a children's drawing of a V and two hills as a heart.

"Well that one won't work for you, it's my heart." Charlotte almost dropped the thing in surprise, before quickly catching it and apologizing to the woman. She didn't want to have accidentally killed the store owner. She was here to do business; killing a civilian wasn't going to help her in her hunt at all. "Don't worry, I won't die. It's only an external heart."

"An external heart?" Law frowned lightly at the whole scene. The metal heart being a replacement heart that serves as a heart but can't kill you if it breaks seems too good to be true. Not to mention impossible.

The elder nodded, holding a finger up. "An external heart is a metal heart that is smith by a heartsmith for the purpose of helping contain the excess love and emotions of someone who's heart is too small for them."

"Is that also an replacement heart?"

"Of course not, this is only an external heart. A replacement heart is much more advance." At that the two mechanic and one technician snapped their heads towards the woman, stars in their eyes. Much more advance than this little beauty? They just had to see it! The granny store clerk only giggled at their excitement. "My grandson is a heartsmith, he can probably give you more information on it than I can. Essentially, a replacement heart is for those whose heart has loss the ability to function and need a new one." She turned towards the little watermelon-colored-haired girl. "You can take them to Grebbon now. You know where he is right?"

"Of course!" She beamed.

"Ah, no… it's fine." Charlotte gestured lightly, waving her hands before her. From what she heard form the granny, a replacement heart isn't exactly what she was looking for either. She didn't need a _new_ heart. She wants her old one back. It still functions perfectly and all.

"Missy," The Granny spoke, her voice no longer carrying the same light and fluffy tone as before. "Listen to me, if you truly lost your heart you'll need a replacement heart." She reached out desperately catching Charlotte's elbow as she was turning to leave. "You can't be heartless during the _shitai no hi_!"

The woman's shaking voice froze and tight grip loosened as she locked eyes with the huntress. "Unless you have any information or sell on the glass-encased heart I believe we're done here." Charlotte declared evenly, her eyes still boring into the grandmother's. With any effort, Charlotte turned towards the door, the hand gripping on her arm peeled easily from it.

The bell rang again followed by a soft click as the door closed behind her guests.

"…Kora… go with them… take her to Grebbon."

"Eh? But you know that I know that she doesn't want to see Grebbon."

"Just take her to Grebbon! Make sure she doesn't leave without a heart!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking questions child and go! Remember she must buy a heart!" The grandmother shouted, no, almost screamed at the smaller child. It was the first time in almost fifty years she the last time she had raised her voice at anyone. She actually thought it was no longer possible for her to even do that, but the ability seemed almost second nature as she commanded for little Kora do go.

Tears sprouted from the corners of her wrinkly eyes as she watched her store door close silently behind Kora. "Oh, he was right…" She slumped, sliding down against the counter until she was hidden from view. "We're in trouble… she's going to take away our treasure!"

…

Kora peeked over the corner, a wide smile spreading across her face as she caught sight of the tall woman with the bold red scarf blowing in the wind. They were coming towards her. That meant she didn't have a lot of time to think of a plan. She needed to get them to Grebbon. It seemed urgent from the way Granny was. Kora frowned, she had never see the lovely woman raise her voice. _Granny was scared of Charlotte_… Kora clenched her tiny fists. She didn't like that.

"Oh, shut up already! If you want to go to Grebbon's then go yourself! I have more important things to do." Kora jumped as she heard Charlotte's voice resonate throughout the alleyway as they crossed. It wasn't long before their voices were fading again. Kora exhaled lightly, pressing her back into the red brick wall behind her, a small smile blossoming on her face. _There's nothing to be scared of. _Kora pouted. She had felt it just then in Charlotte's aspirated tone and also when they were walking toward Granny's shop earlier. Charlotte wasn't a bad person. There wasn't anything to be scared of. Granny was the one acting strange. She never yelled before.

"Ah! I'm supposed to get them to Grebbon's!" She cried and quickly ran off deeper into the alley. She took a sharp left then a right.

The small child swung around the pole she grabbed on. She almost ran too far. Calming her racing her, she peeked around the edge again. There Charlotte was with the rest of her group of interesting friends a few meters away. They seemed like they were busy talking to each other. Kora giggled at the sight. More like the three males pleading with the girl. _Charlotte must be important._ She concluded before taking a giant handmade sign out of her nowhere.

It said 'Grebbon's heartery' in bright white skinny letterings.

The question wasn't on how to get them to go to Grebbon's place. Kora already knew that they'll be coming soon enough anyway. It was obvious to the young six years old girl. The question was "Now… how do I fasten this to the sign?"

…

"Yes, because your asking plan was so productive." Cole rolled his eyes, his arms making wild gestures that no one could really follow. Cole had gone from being kiss-up polite to straight-out rude for two reasons: one, he had enough of lowering himself to be nice to someone as ungrateful and stubborn as Charlotte and two, it wasn't working. So he had decided upon a different route. One that was something he was more used to. "I don't know how to get to Grebbon's. You're a crazy stalker! Use your creeper skills!"

"Who are you calling a 'stalker' now…" Charlotte retaliated almost instantly. A vein already clear on her forehead. She was fine with his name calling on many things and he had called her many things before. Be it Crazy demon women, Satan's wife, blockhead, crazy witch, and a bunch of other names that Charlotte didn't bother to remember. Not that she did with these, they were just the more common of the ones he'd use. But her profession, that she took seriously. She could be flexible with it. She wouldn't mind if he called her a tracker, or even a tracer, but a stalker. She didn't stalk people. She wasn't creepy. That whole part of finding personal information and following people was part of her hunter job. It wasn't because she was some creepy sexual deviant! "_Albino Ape!_" It was only fair if she upped her name calling too.

"My hair isn't from albinism!"

"Are you finally admitting your old age?"

"Why I outta—uffgh!" Cole glared at the hand that clamped over his mouth. It was Penguin's. _Oh, those traitors!_ Cole hissed. He smiled lightly at them, his eyes turning into crescents in a faux show of friendship. Then in the next moment it was all gone. Cole ran his tongue along the underside of Penguin's hand it was gone. "Who's side are yo"—He wasn't free for long—"Hey, stop! I'm trying to talk he—"

"—Please Charlotte! The work on that model heart was really professional. We want to see what this Grebbon guy. It could really improve the sub!" Shachi shouted over Cole while his partner tried to restraint the violent male. All of them wanted to meet the heartsmith. The detailed machine works was truly amazing and it would really improve the sub, not to mention they might be able to combine some of Cole's more eccentric weapons with the sub after studying Grebbon's work. But to do that, they need to find Grebbon, and if they needed to do that, they need to be on Charlotte's good side. She was the fastest hunter.

"Ugh…"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!" Shachi was about to used the puppy eyes tactics against Charlotte when Penguin spoke first.

"Cole will do ALL your chores for you for a week!" Charlotte's eyes sparkled. She doesn't have to do work _and_ she gets to annoy her arch nemesis on the ship? This was perfect.

"PENGUIN! What are you think... do you know just how _many_ chores she has?" Cole screamed, shouting down at the poor man he just kneed while pointing an accusatory finger towards the huntress readily talking away with the other mechanic. "Wait… what are they doing…?"

"Make it a month!" Charlotte negotiated, her tone all business formal, but there was no hiding the happiness hiding underneath her mask. She was practically glowing.

"Deal!" Shachi finished before Cole could do anything. The poor technician only paled.

"Captain!" He tried, a last ditch effort of the desperate.

Law only placed his hand on Cole's shoulder, seemingly comforting and Cole's face brightened immediately. "You have a lot of work to do." Was all he said. His hand slipped off not too long after too.

"But Captain!"

Law had enjoyed the entertaining scene befall and frankly, he didn't care too much as long as everything that needed to be done was done properly and on time. A little more work on Cole's part might actually be good for the man. Law did often catch him slacking off and not doing what he was assigned to do. Also, it would give him some time away from his strange little inventions of weapons. Cole was a fine technician, a very fine weapon master too. But, there were always those weird inventions that he made that just didn't quite fit anywhere and were more often than not, disgusting failures. Law had enough rainbow-colored snowball cannons that smelt like fish oil. Last time Cole brought that out, Law had five in the infirmary. Three unconscious from slipping on the excess oil, and two poisoned from getting shot in the mouth. Not to mention, the sub smelt like rotten fish for the next two weeks.

The fact that Charlotte shouldn't be working on so many chores with her weakened-missing-heart state wasn't a factor.

The image of an almost blue and unconscious Charlotte hanging limp in a breathless and panicked Cole's arms at the foot of his room replayed in his mind. The image faded away, replaced by the tall-standing, strong, and healthy girl… with a chunk of flesh the size of a fist missing.

It was most definitely not.

"To Grebbons now, I presume, Miss Charlotte?" Law urged, watching her pacing. He was quite interested in the man who could replace something as complex as a heart with a heap of metal. He wanted to see whether ot not the man could really do the impossible. Probably not. He didn't show his interest unlike the rest of his crewmates. He could always come back later to find the heartsmith, right now, he was watching how the great huntress do her work. "Are you sure you're not straying from your task?"

Cole gaped. Even his captain was riding on his expense.

Law the smug amusement form his tease slowly fade away when the huntress all but gave him an all knowing smile. "Of course not." She had already been planning on going to find the heartsmith. "Where do you think we've been going all this time?" She made as small nod to acknowledge his new revelation. Then she was off again.

"Oh, look the sign says it's just down this hall!" Charlotte voiced loudly, pretending to sound as if she just found the place rather than been leading them there.

Charlotte definitely proved to be a puzzle piece that he couldn't quite figure out completely. It wasn't that she was just mysterious, there was certainly that aspect. It wasn't like he couldn't read her. He could or he thought he could. However, just now, he had been dragged along in her little uninterested act just now. It wasn't that she could hide her feelings from him in her hunter mode. He felt the great surge of apathy. It wasn't forced either. She honestly wasn't interested in going to Grebbon for the same reasons they were. She played that into her favour, picking from her arrays of overtly strong emotions to cover her real intentions.

Law smirked. _Who really is the manipulative one here?_

Cole felt his jaw hit the cobblestone this time. They were already going there in the right direction and there just so happens to be a giant sign pointing them to the right place minutes away from when they sold him off so they find out how to get there?!

"You coming, Old Man?" Charlotte scoffed, glancing over her shoulder. They were already at the door.

"LATTE!" A small girl shouted happily as she hurled herself forwards, towards the guests, or more specifically one guest. She slipped past the rest of them, easily dodging them as soon as the door was open. It was like she already knew where each one of them stood.

"L-Latte?" Cole repeated, his face twisted in confusion. His eyes landed on the small girl hanging off Charlotte's midsection.

"Un! It's my name for Charlotte-nee-chan."

"Hey, it's you again! Weren't you back at the store with…" Cole's words trailed as his eyes wandered across the smith's room. Instantly he was breath taken, joining Penguin and Shachi as they ran off further into the store, eyes sparkling as they stared at the fine machinery. "I-Is this… heaven?"

Kora just giggled at the sight, feeding off the three's happy energy. "Ne, ne, Latte, your friends are funny, aren't they?" The three of them looked like boys who had just received their favourite game as a present. They were so energetic. It was ni…ce… A cold chill swept through Kora and the color in her eyes started fading. "L-La…tte…?" She muttered, slowly turning her face back towards the lady she was still clinging to. Kora gulped nervously, unsure if she wanted to know, wanted to see this what this cold-biting _feeling_ was. She already couldn't feel her left foot. With tranced eyes, she tilted her face up, keeping her face out of Charlotte's clothes. Her eyes ranked up the black ribbed crop top, towards the red scarf that hid half her face, and then—a blur.

"Kora! What in the world do you think you're doing clinging onto a guest!" A tall man with sandy brown locks groaned. His white construction glove was stained black and digging into the back of Kora's dress as he lifted her up. His other hand was rested on his hip where a tan hide apron hung over a pair of dark grey trousers. His top half was bare and a pair of goggles rested on his forehead. He sighed, "Come now, you know better." He paused slightly. This was weird, Kora almost always responded by now. She was… the man stiffened slightly, the hairs on his arms standing up. "Kora?"

The small girl's green eyes were dull as she stared towards the woman still standing at the door. Kora still couldn't read her expression. It was hidden behind the shadow on her face and her scarf. Why? Kora just wanted to be friends with Charlotte. 'Latte' is her nickname, wasn't it? Why did Charlotte… what was the meaning behind that _feeling?_!

"KORA!"

"Eh?" The small girl gasped, her legs swinging in the air and her dull green eyes filling up with light again. It didn't take the small girl long to notice that she was flying, no, hanging in the air with none other than the stupid romantic smith staring at her. "What? You're noisy!" The girl huffed, crossing her arms, staring back at the store owner. "You going to put me down, Grebbon?"

"GREBBON?!" The three shouted, snapping their head around so fast that they probably had whiplash. Though it didn't seem to affect the three as they were surrounding the smith in the next moments, idolizing him and his works. They didn't even bother giving the poor smith any moment of peace before they started their next mantra of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and questions of all things mechanical.

Law sighed at his crew. They were so absorbed into their passions that they didn't even notice the strange tenseness in the air that they just broke. It was unusually heavy for a heartsmith shop. The store wasn't originally like that either. The store was fine when they first entered, but only for a moment. The oppressive emotion came on almost instantly afterwards, devouring the whole place in a dark blight. What was most confusing thing was… it was contagious? Kora, she looked utterly absorbed in… _something._ It was something that he couldn't quite read, but the aura around her was matched almost in strength with a certaub someone one else's.

"Is standing at the door how you hunt? Can't you show something more entertaining?" Law chided lightly. He frowned slightly when Charlotte didn't respond. He couldn't read her again. The girl with the overtly expressive emotion, yet he couldn't read her. It wasn't like she stopped the aura around her, no, it was still there as clear as day. But the meaning behind it—the emotion. It was… he was starting to hate this hunter defense mechanism she had in hiding her thoughts. He preferred being able to read her, to know what she was thinking. He didn't like this. This fog of dark emotions that he couldn't see through, but made his body tense and his hair stand on end.

Removing his cap for a moment, Law ran his tattooed fingers through his hair, inhaling deeply. Slowly, his muscles forcibly unknotted and the hairs on his skin relaxed. Placing the hat back own, Law strolled over towards the still huntress.

Charlotte had been strange recently. Every time Law and her would be in the same room, she'd seem on edge. It wasn't the same type of edge that she had towards him when she first joined the crew. This one was more personal, not to say the last one wasn't. It was a different kind of personal, something lighter than I-want-to-skin-you-alive-for-forcing-me-to-stay-here. This one was more of a weary sort-of thing. Like she would constantly be aware the distance between them, and what ever little things he did. Even when he happens to cross her by chance on his way to grab another cup of coffee or a book from his room, she'd tense, and her focus would be him. He didn't know why or what exactly about him set her off. Not until that night when she told him about this place. She couldn't keep her eyes off the distance between the two of them, watching it like a hawk.

Law didn't know why or when did her sudden condition of staying away from him started. But it was something he didn't mind pushing the limits towards. Maybe he found his new punishment.

He stopped moving towards her when he stood right before her, not even a foot away from her. There was no reaction. No screams, shouts, punches, or mad dashes away. Nothing. She just stood there, chin tucked and eyes hidden, releasing that blank musky blue-grey fog of emotions that he couldn't read around her. Law wasn't too surprise about it though. If she had reacted from only that, it would be too easy. She was probably too absorbed into her own thoughts to realize how close he was standing.

Law smirked. Didn't he always want to teach her how dangerous it was to zone out like that? Someone could easily advantage of her.

Law leaned forward, deeper into her personal space. He could feel her shallow exhales on his shoulder and she could probably feel his short hair against her cheek if she wasn't too busy in her thoughts. _She really blocks out the whole world._ Law thought, glancing down at the girl. From this angle, all he could see was the space between her scarf and her neck. His eyes flashed between the girl's bare neck and her hand outstretched behind her, holding onto the doorknob. He hovered his hand over hers, watching her for any kind of reaction. Still nothing, not even as his long fingers wrapped around hers, holding the doorknob tightly. She really was oblivious. It was time to show her how that could be dangerous.

"_Latte!" A small Charlotte spun around, her wet purple locks spiraling out around her, spitting water like a fountain. A giant smile blossomed on her damp face at the familiar silhouette standing by the pool's side. She couldn't see her face, it was shadowed, but it was only because the sun was behind her. Not because, she didn't remember her mother's face. Not because… The smile on little Charlotte's face dropped. The woman was walking away, her shadowed being eaten away by the bright light behind her. "W-wait, I'm coming!" She screamed, rushing towards the edge of the pool, hating the water's drag that was pulling her back. "Mommy," She finally made it to the pool side. Her hands pressed against the pool's edge creating a large ugly sound as she pulled herself up. "Mom—"_

_**Slam! **_

"—mi?" Charlotte blinked, staring at two cold steely bolts. Bolts? Why were there—no, those weren't bolts. They were—"What do you want?" Charlotte crossed her arms, completely unaffected by the cold emotionless glare that would have most people shivering. Too bad she wasn't most people.

"The door was open."

_Ah, so he was just closing—wasn't I closing the door? _Heat quickly rose across Charlotte's face, staining it slightly red before she tried to bite it back. _W-when did he get so close? _She could feel her breath rolling off his shoulder and his chest against hers. Ducking her chin into her scarf again. "Law." She muttered, her word chopped and short. Her eyes darted to the side, glaring at him.

Law hummed lackadaisically, his vibrations echoing off Charlotte. His eyes widened slightly at the look on her face. A blink flush dotted across her cheeks and small peeks of her white teeth shot out to nibble at her lips. Her usually ice cold stare was replaced by a shaky almost fleeting stare as if she was trying her best just to maintain eye contact. Even her brows shot up rather then down. She looked more embarrassed then angry or threatening. "Yes?" He breathed lightly, his breath tickling her ear as he pulled back away from her, causing the red on her face to grow.

"GET OFF PERVERT!" Law dodge the swipe as easily as letting go of the doorknob, a content grin on his face. One that had Charlotte boiling even more. _That perverted asshole._ She hissed, successfully glaring daggers into his back now that she had enough space to breathe. _He did that on purpose!_ Her eyes narrowed as she pulled on her scarf to cover her mouth and nose. She was going to make him pay. Somehow.

"Nee, Latte, are you two dating?" Kora hummed, kicking her legs happily into the air. She was lying on a glass shelf, head propped up by her elbows as she stared at her new target of interest.

Maybe it was because Charlotte hadn't exactly gone into full thinking mode or maybe because the sentence was just so outrageous, whatever it was, Charlotte was immediately pulled form her trance, her body crumpling and face snapping around to the little girl. "Heeeh?" Charlotte groaned, her face scrunched to the side in a rather unattractive way.

"But the two of you seem really close somehow. Just now, your heart was racing and you were embarrassed at how close he was to you, and you've been on his mind for a while. His heart stopped when he saw how cute the look on your face was."

_Eh? _The pirates thought simultaneously.

"Oi, kid, you got it wrong. They hate each other. Crazy lady here was probably just excited about a new way to annoy Captain." Cole explained loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. As if those two could like each other. They got along, if getting along involved pulling pranks on and punishing each other for their own personal traits, then sure, they were friends.

"What about the Captain then?" Kora pouted, challenging Cole back. She knew what she felt. Plus, Charlotte-nee was blushing. What more could they need? Or was Cole as blind as he was old? "Hm, Grandpa?"

"Oi! Who you calling 'Grandpa', ya little squirt!" Cole snapped, chasing after the little girl. Charlotte was already rubbing off on her.

Penguin sighed, "Why are you arguing with a _six years old little girl_?" and Shachi nodded, adding his own two cents. "Don't you have anything better than to harass a _six years old girl_?"

"I'm not harassing anyone and why do you have to emphasize on her age?!" Cole snapped.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed on the little girl. There was something weird about her. At first, Charlotte thought something was wrong with her when she started to question the small child, but now she knew it wasn't just her. Law was doing the same thing. His own analytical gaze following the small girl with the large grin and cheerful laugh, who was surprisingly easily dodging Cole's lunges. Neither of the two had said anything out loud, and neither were their states something that should have been observable. But Kora _knew_. What's more was that, she stated their _internal _states not something that observable. It was as if she knew what they were _thinking_.

_Something like this happened earlier. _Charlotte remembered, placing her thumb on her chin. It was back at the other store with the old Grandma. The granny had answered a question that Charlotte thought as if she had spoken it out loud. Charlotte thought that she might have accidentally said it out before, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Kora had done something similar just now. Come to think of it...

"Kora," Charlotte called, her hand falling from her chin slightly. "How did you know we were coming here?" The girl had called them out, or at least Charlotte out, the very moment they walked in. It was as if she was waiting for them.

"Huh?" She tilted her head as she hung off her small dress. It was being held up by Cole this time. "You told me you were."

Cole blinked before rage quickly filled the millisecond void. "When did she tell you? Was it that time when you guys were walking to the Granny's store?" If the darn huntress was already on her way here, then he was going to get revenge on having to do her chores. "Come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Why won't you tell me.

"I just did."

"You didn't."

"Idiot!"

"Who you calling idiot?!"

Charlotte drowned out their needless ramble, her eyes focused solely on the small girl sticking her tongue out at an annoyed Cole and her frown deepened. She hadn't told anyone about coming to Grebbon, she had decided when the Granny said that a replacement heart functions in place for the real one, but it wasn't like she had broadcasted her plan out. If she had, there wouldn't be any way for Cole to end up doing her chores. Not that that really matter. So, how did she know if it was only a mere thought… unless, they can read minds?

"You're somewhere on the right track." A voice chuckled from behind her, startling the girl into flipping the unfamiliar voice over. "I-Itta-tata-tata!" The voice hissed, repeatedly.

"Grebbon!" Kora shouted and Charlotte blinked, surprised to see who she had just flipped over. Just as Charlotte was about to apologize, Kora spoke first. "You scared her."

"I know. I'm sorry." Grebbon apologized smiling awkwardly. Never had he thought that a girl would flip him over like that.

_Again? _Charlotte thought, before finally peeling her eyes off the small girl and towards Grebbon. He was lying on top of a metal slab and broken glass from when the shelf shattered on impact. "Ah, no, I'm sorry." Charlotte managed to stuttered. "Are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me. How about you? Are you still perplexed? I promise you we don't mean you any harm." He smiled gently and Charlotte's face darkened slightly.

_Again…?_ Charlotte glanced at her grip on his arm. There weren't any warm rushes. They weren't devil fruit users.

"Ne, can you let go of my wrist? I'd like to sit up."

"Ah, okay." At that, Grebbon quickly got up, sitting on the giant mental anvil that he had been hurled towards. "So what can I do for you guys here?" He grinned cheekily. "Pretty lady hunter here needs a heart." He jabbed a thumb back towards Charlotte, his body still facing the rest of the Heart Pirates. "What about the rest of you?"

Now it wasn't only Charlotte or Law who was on guard, the rest of the Heart Pirates were too. Their muscles were tense and taut, ready to move despite their lack of movement or change from the position they were just in. Once again, it wasn't an observable change, only an internal one. The only slightest hint of something changing was the sudden air temperature drop, but even that wasn't a noticeable difference on the human skin.

And yet.

"Hora, did I tell you guys that we didn't mean any harm? No, need to get fired up. I'll have her heart ready before _shitai no hi."_

"_Shitai no hi_?" Charlotte repeated and her body relaxed. "The day of the dead?"

…

"_Oh, so you've heard of it!" Grebbon laughed cheerfully, smiling widely at the lady. "Then you know how urgent it is for you to get a heart. Here, sit down. Let' me start measuring your size."_

"_I only heard of it. I don't know much of it. Tell me, what is so urgent about it."_

"_So you don't know… Shitai no hi or the day of the dead is this island's greatest annual event where we show our respect to all those who had died. It is also the day when the cleansing of the dead happens."_

"_Do you guys not take care of the corpses when someone die?" Shachi questioned, his face scrunching at the idea of just leaving the dead there, rotting while they go on about their everyday lives just walking around it. _

"_No, not that kind of dead. I'm talking about the dead of heart. The people who can't feel others' emotions and thoughts anymore." He turned his face towards Charlotte's again, smiling at her once more. "I told you, you were on the right track. We can't read minds, but we can guess what your thinking based off of how clear your emotions are." _

"_We?"_

"_Exactly. Everyone on this island can. Well, anyone who isn't dead of heart. The children are especially good at picking things up since they're so sensitive. Take Kora for example, she's grown a liking to you. She only does that to people who are really caring of others." He patted the little girl's head lightly._

"_Are you sure about that?" Cole muttered. Clearly the girl wasn't a very good judge of character if she thought Charlotte cared about others. _

_Grebbon ignored the comment, letting his hands slide along the curve of her head until he was covering her ears. His smile dropped slightly. "But that means they're also the most vulnerable. Strong emotions can overwhelm them and they can lose themselves in it." _

_Charlotte sighed with a nod. She should stay away from Kora is what Grebbon was getting at. _

_Grebbon's smile was instantly back when he saw the understanding crossing through Charlotte's eyes. _

"_Grebbon, what did you say? I couldn't hear." Kora pouted, pulling his hands off her ears._

"_Nothing," She only pouted more. "Nothing, right, Pretty customer lady?" He offered her another threat smiles. Kora had almost been eaten earlier and she would have been if it wasn't for him pulling her away from Charlotte. If Kora had managed to lock eyes with Charlotte then… Grebbon's eyes hardened. _

"_Yeah."_

"_Anyway, I'll go make the pretty lady a new heart. You boys are welcome to watch if you're interested. I _know_ you guys want to."_

"_Captain?" _

"_Ah. Do what you want."_

Charlotte sighed as she strolled around the beach along the town's edge. It was where they decide to park the yellow fish of a submarine. The yellow made it too obvious in Charlotte's opinion, but what was her opinion to the narcissistic captain anyway? Plus, they'd park right in the middle of the damn beach. A great way to ruin the beautiful sight too.

At first the huntress thought she could ignore it on her little nightly stroll across the sandy beaches, but then that plan fell through when no matter where she stood on the small beach, she could see the obnoxious yellow that marked their hideaway. The yellow really was noticeable.

Giving up, Charlotte picked up her boots, not bothering to put them on as she climbed up the gangplank back onto the sub. She decided to spared a moment to glance out at the calm sea before turning in for the night. A moment too long it seems.

"What are you doing here?" Charlotte sighed, turning to the side to see the watermelon-pink haired child sitting on a crate.

"I came here to see Latte!" Kora hummed lightly. "You've been thinking about something a lot. What is it?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"But I want to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back."

"The dead can't come back to life..." Charlotte muttered quietly.

"It'll all be fine, you know." Charlotte blinked, but she had been hiding her thoughts. "Grebbon said too much." Kora sounded like she was pouting again. Though the upset tone in her voice was quickly replaced by her usual cheerily childlike voice. "You know, both Granny and Grebbon seemed weird today."

"You mean with the replacement heart? They were just trying to get a sale through." Grebbon and the granny were family after all. Helping each other out is what a family does. "Besides it works the same as a regular heart does right?" If that's the case, she'll be fine with just a replacement heart. There's no more need on getting her heart back if she can get by with another one.

"You do know that you still need your own heart for a replacement heart to function right?" Kora added innocently, her pink locks falling to the side as she bent over to stare at Charlotte's surprised face. 'Eh'? her face said and Kora giggled. "You're funny. Everyone needs a real heart to live. Nothing can replace that."

"Aren't you cheeky?" Charlotte retorted, flicking the little girl on her forehead. "Go home." She called over her shoulder. "It's dangerous out at night."

Kora smiled. Maybe Cole was the one who really need a replacement heart. She was starting to worry that the old man might be dead of heart. Charlotte really did care. It was almost obvious at how much she did. "Are you worried about me, Latte?" She teased.

"See you tomorrow."

"Ah, that's a lie. You're planning on leaving before I show up tomorrow, aren't you?" Charlotte's shoulders scrunched up. Darn them and their mind reading. It was worse than observation haki. "I just want to help!"

"Help what?

"You."

"Me?"

Kora nodded. "You're panicking." Kora started, glancing off the side and missing the anguished look that flashed across Charlotte's face. "Like I said, Latte, everything's going to be fine." She smiled, staring out at the sea while Charlotte's eyes darkened and her hands reached forward towards the oblivious girl's fragile neck. "No one's going to d—"

"Go home." _Eh?_ Kora blinked. She spun around, shock to see how close Charlotte was. "Kids shouldn't be here." The elder sighed. She was trying to stay away. "There's nothing you can do to help."

"But you're looking for a heart right? There's more than a replacement heart here. The island has a lot of hearts dealers. I'm sure we can find one for you. I'll take you around."

"Heart dealers?"

Kora nodded. "Hearts is this country's commodity."

"Are the hearts all made here?"

"Of course!" That bastard Baako. "Eh, where are you going?"

"Bed. My heart's not here."

"How do you know that? You've only been to two stores." Kora beamed, rolling onto her back to look at Charlotte upside down. She looked funny.

"If I tell you, will you go away?" Charlotte sighed when the brat grabbed onto her scarf, keeping her from leaving.

"Maybe." She teased.

"The heart I'm looking for…" Charlotte grabbed at her top, yanking it to the side, revealing the other side of the deck… through her. "… is the one that fits in here."

Kora's eyes blew wide and her jaw went slack. The ability to breath seem to forgone her as she suddenly found herself struggling for air. It wasn't only that. She couldn't move either it was like her body had forgotten how to function. The only thing that seemed to work was her eyes staring at the strange sight that shouldn't be possible. There, on Charlotte's left breast was a boxed hole. A clean cut missing chunk of meat… right where hear heart was supposed to be. "A-ahh… ah…. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Here you go. Chappie! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to review, let me know what you liked, didn't like? Anything. I'm up. Reminder: if you haven't seen the Christmas special, I've uploaded it on my profile page so if you click on my sign name, scroll down you'll see an OP special. Also, I'm going to be doing monthly updates from now on. If I can get in faster, I will try, but I don't have any high hopes given how the recent postings been. Sorry!**

**-Airi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi guys -ducks behind a frying ban- don't throw things at me!**

**You guys probably all hate me by now given how inconsistent I am at updating... I'm not going to bother detailing to you guys my recent month of work as why everything's so back up. But in summary, I was really, really, really busy recently. **

**Anyway, as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Since it's been a while, here's a quick recap as to what has happened or things to slightly look for in this and upcoming chapters. If you have any theories of any of these mysteries, write them out in the reviews and I'll let you know if you're on the right track or not!**

**Previously, Charlotte's heart had been traded by her kouhais, who have died a mysterious death while on board Law's ship. The assailant is unknown, but given the scope of the damages, it doesn't seem to be the work of anyone on board, leaving the possibility of it being an outsider job. Before their deaths, Chao informs Law of Charlotte's reasons for hunting: annoyance, or contracted job; and of Aceteon. **

**In search of her heart, Charlotte commandeers the yellow submarine and takes them to Kokoro Shima as per her informant. There they meet Kora, a six years old girl, who like every other civilians, could basically read minds due to their high sensitivity to other's emotions. Kora has decided to help Charlotte retrieve her heart, though their definitions of hearts seems to be conflicting. The last part of Chapter 23 ends off with Charlotte revealing to Kora the whole in her chest. **

**NOW GO READ AND ENJOY! AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**

**And the reviews...**

**CoffeChocolate: **I'm glad your curious about Charlotte's past. I've been definitely itching to write that in. I can only hope that you'll enjoy learning about it and reading the arcs and adventures as they continue to venture closer to what made Charlotte, Charlotte. Thank you so much for understanding and sorry for the wait. I'm also hoping that this pacing would be right and allow me to not miss as many deadlines as before. Though, it doesn't seem to be off to a good start. But I will try harder! Life just sucks when it gets in the way of things.

**Lucy Jacob: **Thanks for your PM! It helps show me that I haven't completely lost my readers to the giant obstacle of time managing life. The idea from the island actually hit be one day in the past when I still watched TV and learned that people with excess mirror neurons in the brain can feel other people's feelings (i.e., they feel others' pain as if inflicted on themselves when they see other's getting hurt). I always thought it would be interesting to writ about. As for Law giving Charlotte's heart back... hm... I'm sure probably sometime in the future in the end, he probably will. But as for the current part in the story, I'm not too sure whether or not he would be so willing, especially knowing how he loves to have a certain amount of control over things and Charlotte, being her, is like an radioactive timebomb on steroids.

That much be really shocking and probably felt mighty awesome to have snow at your place. I'm not too sure where you are from and you don't have to tell me! (Be safe online!) But hopefully another miracle like that could happen so you can witness it in person! Or you can always come to the city I live in... we have waaay too much snow. It's not even lovely anymore. Haha, I feel like my appeal for snow went from beautiful appreciation closer towards Charlotte's reaction to snow.

**Boxed Heart:** Hey, I like your guest name! I wonder where you got the idea for that (hehe). Wait, no more, the chapter has been uploaded so you can get your bearings on what happens in the next little bit until you have to wait again. Muahhaa... I'm so evil... sorry. ._.

**lilnightmare17: **Please read and enjoy! ;P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece, just the OC

* * *

Chapter 24.

The crew gathered around the deck, their eyes full of confusion as they stared at their sole intruder. If he could be considered an intruder. For all they know, he could have been a civilian who had gotten lost and found their bright yellow sub to be some cool toy and had decided to come aboard. Okay, maybe that also counted as an intruder, but what were they going to do? Throw the little kid overboard because he was slightly stubborn and wasn't willing to move. If they could have done that, then Cole would have flipped Charlotte over the sub long ago.

Not only that, the kid looked awfully familiar. They knew for sure that they have never met the kid, but they had to admit, he looked very, _very_ familiar. It was mostly the features though. He had fluffy, dark pink-red hair and bright yellow eyes. But unlike the person they knew to have that, this person was a he and not a she. Still the resemblance was uncanny. But the question of who he is came second to—"This place is no place for brats." Rike announced, hands crossed against his chest. It was either speak up now or Cole finds some way to irate people into another battle. Even if that means that he had to be a little bit rude to a kid. Besides, he was a pirate, they're known to be a little rough around the edges. Rike sighed. Frankly, though, he rather not see a kid in the infirmary on any day.

Though what happened next wasn't what he was expecting either.

He knew being a pirate wasn't easy and there were several accusations that will eventually be tied to his name and even more to his crew's. Some of them would be true, but others would be plain rumors, and other will just be grotesquely estranged. But never was had he been called out on doing something such as what the kid was saying, even if it wasn't too shocking of a thing for a pirate to be doing.

"What the hell did you bastards do to my sister?!"

_Sister? _Rike blanched.

"Oi, do you think using that kind of a tone in a situation like this is smart, Brat?" Cole smirked, stalking up to the kid while the rest of the crew sighed at the display. There the fiery man goes again, trying to start a fight with anyone that could fight back.

"Oi, don't you have any pride? Trying to pick a fight with a little kid?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with you?" The kid continued, catching on and teaming up easily with the other Heart Pirates. "Is fighting all you ever think about?"

"Whoa, look at the brat go! He got you all figured out already."

"Shut up, Dan!"

"That's not nice thing to say to your friend!"

"Ahaha! The kid's giving you life lessons!"

"Oi, Dan! Whose side are you on?"

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to fight with a kid."

"Weren't you chasing a kid around yesterday too? What was her name again? Kona? Ko-something." Cole grumbled at the accusation, his mind easily filtering towards his chase with Kora. "The brat called me 'Old'."

"You can't blame her for thinking that with your white hair."

Gritting his teeth and riding off the pirates' emotions, he snapped his face up, anger raiding. "Kora? What did you do with Kora?!"

…

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlotte sighed, ignoring the shrill scream. It was to be expected after all. Any normal person would have screamed at the sight. It was like how any normal person would be shocked at Bepo being able to talk. It was just a natural reaction. An automatic reaction. An instinct almost._

_Who wouldn't scream at a living, functioning person walking around without a heart?_

_It was biologically and functionally impossible. _

_It was the same as if she was a headless person. _

_So Charlotte didn't find it strange when little Kora screamed at the top of her lungs, calling Bloody Mary at the sight of a hole in her chest. She expected it. Unfortunately, this island was full of surprises away from the norm._

_Charlotte had thought that by revealing this sight that she'd be rid of the clingy girl and finally follow Grebbon's requests. Though she didn't care so much for Grebbon's requests, as much as her own sanity sake. She agreed wholeheartedly with the heartsmith: she was terrible for the little girl. Dangerous even. Very dangerous actually. _

_Kora was like a reminder to a past that she didn't have or ever want to be reminded of. Not only did Kora constantly remind her about it, she do it consciously _knowing _full well of Charlotte's condemned past. Kora had revealed so much when she called her 'Latte', the nickname that only her late mother would call her. Not only that, Kora reminded Charlotte a little bit of herself when she was her age. A young, small curious girl who was completely full of innocence. A girl who had yet to know the harsh realities of the real word as she ran around doing her own thing, enjoying her own fairy tale life. _

_Essentially, Kora embodied everything that Charlotte didn't want to remember—the life that could have been—the life that was lost—and then everything that occurred after that: the life that she did live. _

_And that in itself, brought Charlotte into a dark, dark place. _

_Which was what lead to Charlotte almost taking the little six years old life that night. It was lucky that she managed to constrain herself._

_But killing an innocent child was beyond something that Charlotte was willing to do. So to prevent herself from potentially harming the innocent girl again, Charlotte decided to show her what she truly meant when she said she was looking for her heart. The only problem with that was, it didn't scare Kora away. _

"_Cephenrene's Shinzou…" Kora muttered lightly as if she was in a trance. The smaller girl rolled onto her stomach and quickly crawled off the crates and towards a confused Charlotte. More specifically, to the hole that was her heart. "The glass heart…" Kora explained slightly, her natural predisposition picking up Charlotte's confusion as if she had asked the question. "You're the same as Cephenrene…."_

"_Cephenrene?" Charlotte voiced, snapping out of her confusion when the small girl wrapped her cold hands over Charlotte's, jolting her back into reality just in time to jump back when Kora tried to put her hand through the hole as if she didn't believe what she saw until she couldn't deny it anymore. _

"_Cephenrene, the maiden without a heart, and the reason why we can read other's hearts." Kora explained, slowly getting over her shock, or maybe it was just her shock was now a lot less in comparison to Charlotte's shock. _

_There was another girl like her? _

"_Could be. I don't know." Kora answered, sitting back onto a crate and swinging her legs freely again. She played with the red tips of Charlotte's long scarf, her eyes focused on the red cloth. "But I do know that a few days ago, a heart _came_ in."_

A white bag swung by Charlotte's long legs as she strolled up the gangplank of the obnoxiously yellow metal hub that she had initially been forced to stay on. Yet, returning to this ship has almost become a second nature for the huntress. It was almost, no, she _had_ gotten used to returning back to the awfully yellow metal oven. Just like how she had gotten used to every weird crazy thing the crew that inhabited the yellow sub did. Or at least she thought she did.

Kora and Charlotte stared at the weird sight that graced them as soon as the returned to the sub. A handful of the crew were standing on the deck, none of them moving as they surrounded and stared at some random kid that Charlotte didn't recognize. He didn't move either. No one did and it seemed like no one has moved for a while. It was a standoff. Why? Charlotte didn't know nor did she care for it.

Without a word, the huntress stared at the sight with an unimpressed look, blinked, then wordlessly walked past the scene, into the sub. Charlotte groaned as she dumped the white bag by the doorway of her room, and flopped onto her hammock. Tilting her face towards the dark black and red fabric in the white bag, Charlotte sighed softly. _I wonder if it'll work…_

Charlotte had spent the morning shopping. Shopping for new clothes was definitely on Charlotte's to do list, especially after everything that started her adventures with the Heart Pirates. But each time, Charlotte always find herself caught up in some other trouble before she could find new clothes to cover up the gaping hole on her chest. So, finally able to shop was nice for a change. The only ironic thing was… the outfit she brought did _not_ covered the gaping hole that was her heart.

It was part of a plan—her plan. A plan that she wasn't sure how it'll go, simply because, she had never done something like this. Then again, when was she supposed to have prior experience to such a situation. Normally if your heart is removed, you die. It was a miracle in itself that she was alive.

Just as is Cephenrene.

"Argh, there's no help in thinking endlessly about this!" Charlotte huffed, gripping the netted bed and pushing herself up slightly too fast. She ended flipping over, landing disgracefully in a heap on the ground. Staring up at the double shelf of her little room, Charlotte frowned slightly. _That's right… this was a supply closet… I completely forgot. _Everything had seemed so normal: this room became known as 'hers'; this submarine her 'home'; the crew, her 'friends'. They weren't supposed to. All of this was supposed to be just a play, a ploy. Nothing was supposed to bear fruit from this. She was adopting 'Guise's' work, wasn't she? Pretending to be friends until she got what she needed and bolted. That was the plan originally and it wasn't like she had explicitly given up on it. She was looking for her heart now, wasn't she? But somewhere along the line, somewhere between the long struggles of saving each others asses, they've gotten close. How many times had she woken up in the infirmary? Saved by one of them?

"God damn it!" Charlotte cussed, slamming her clenched fist on the ground. Why did they go so far to save her? On Muses Isle, they listened to her when she could have been leading them all to their deaths. On Kukonda, they all gotten sick looking for her. They fought for her against her 'kouhais'. Even Cole, the old fart who absolutely loathed her, casted away his anger and brought her to Law when she passed out blue.

Then there was Law.

Law…

Her small lips curved into a small frown. _What is he doing? _This was a race, was it not? If Charlotte was to get her heart back, then she may disappear from his crew altogether. That was surely to put a dent in his plans, especially after all the effort he went to make sure that she _joined _his crew. Wouldn't it? Then, why wasn't he doing anything to hinder her? To foil her plans? She'd even prefer that. At least that way, if she wasn't able to get to her heart first, and was forced to stay behind, then she'd have an excuse and she wouldn't have to worry about _why _she was having second thoughts of _leaving_.

But, no. No. Law hadn't done anything to stop her, hadn't gotten in her way, hadn't even as much made a comment that would annoy her or throw her off her game like he usually does when he sneaks up behind her. Law did absolutely nothing but watch her hunting skills as if he was truly and genuinely interested. It was just like the time he was captured by her. But it was different too. He seemed more genuinely curious this time than before. Before, it was more of something to pass the time until his plan played out. This time, Charlotte couldn't even tell if he had a plan.

Knowing Law, he probably did have one, and truly knowing him, it was probably impossible for her to read his mind. She never could and still couldn't. But at the very least, she could at least get a feel for the way things were around her. She was very observant that way. Her instincts closer to that of an animal. But this time, she felt nothing as if he _actually_ didn't have anything.

_Is he… letting me go?_

Rolling onto her side, Charlotte shoved the sudden thought to the recesses of her mind, and grabbed her bathroom as she exited her room. _Shower. _She chanted in her mind, trying to get her attention off the undeniably lonely and sad pang that filled her for a moment like poison when the thought invaded her mind. She didn't bother to question it or spend any time pondering on why that feeling existed. She didn't want to recognize it. She was only here because of her messed-up her hunt.

It didn't take long for the huntress to clean up. Normally, Charlotte would have engrossed herself into the devil fruit encyclopedia after her shower, but unfortunately, that great resource had been ruined, leaving Charlotte without a book to read. Of course, there was plenty of other books on board and in Law's study. But none of them appealed to the huntress. She only ever felt stupid while trying to read those big Latin root words that went straight over her head. Also, it wasn't as if she cared to know any of those things. She knew how to fight perfectly well. Plus, she was one of those people who believed in tangibles rather than theories.

The fact that the room reminded her about Law wasn't a reason at all.

So, without a book, Charlotte skipped out on her usual readings, wondering for a few moments on what to do before settling for grabbing a bite. She wasn't exactly hungry, but Rike did say something about her health dropping because of lack of food. Also, the annoying nurse always kept nagging at her to eat breakfast, or lunch, or any other daily meals that Charlotte often skipped. She had grown too used to having her meals withdrawn that she had forgotten that it was normal to have three meals a day.

"Bepo," Charlotte called, noticing the fuzzy bear. She smiled lightly at him, petting his head. "Here, you can have mine too. I'm already too full." She explained, placing her plate down next to the large bear.

Too used to it as it would seem. She could never finish even half of her meals, and Milos would already give her the smallest serving knowing that she didn't consume as much. She only three small bites before she filled her stomach to max capacity.

Charlotte aimlessly wandered the empty halls, feeling strangely free for once. It was like she had this abundance of time and she didn't know why. It was weird. Normally, she'd be too busy to do anything else. One moment she'd be doing this chore, then doing that chore, or whatever punishment that Law decide to dish out to her that day for whatever she dished out to him. But today, she felt rather free. It was nice for a change. But it also allowed her mind to wander, and each time, she'd find herself reminded of Law and their current state of things… which only ended up frustrating the girl that Law wasn't doing _anything. _She wanted a distraction—no, needed one.

"Ah," Charlotte gasped lightly, spotting the bucket of soapy water with a floating sponge. That's right. She hadn't done her chores yet. Wait, it wasn't her chores. These were Cole's chores for the month. Sighing, the girl placed her hands on her hips. The chores were yet to be done which could only mean one thing: Cole was trying to avoid doing work again.

"Don't tell me the idiot grandpa is still on the deck having a staring contest." Charlotte grumbled as she opened the submarine metal door. Her eyes became half-lidded and a blank expression crossed her face. _Are you freaking kidding me?_ She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. The scene before her was too stupid.

The scene before her hadn't changed at all in the past three hours. The same males stood around staring at the small boy with coral-pink-red hair and bright yellow eyes who stared back at the Heart Pirates. The only difference from earlier was that Kora had joined in on their staring contest. She probably got wrapped up in all the emotions floating around.

Charlotte sighed lightly, running her hand across her head, trying to massage at her temples. Inhaling deeply, the impatient huntress lifted her head out of her palm and hollered, "HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN ON HAVING A STARE OFF WITH A KID?"

That seemed to do the trick as everyone jolted at her outburst, clearly not recognizing her presence earlier, and the males all started moving. Even Kora no longer seem stuck in time as her small golden eyes twinkled at the sight of the familiar kid.

"KOZUUU!" She cried happily, running up to hug her twin.

"Kozu?" Charlotte repeated, coming up to the twins, lightly commenting on her own shock of seeing Kora being involved in their little staring contest.

"I got carried away…" Kora nodded solemnly, before shoving her older brother towards the huntress. "This is Kozu, my twin brother." She announced happily, a big grin on her face while Kozu's eyes scanned the squatting still-damp woman before him, a faint blush adhering to his face. "P-pretty!" He wanted to say, but the words never got past his mind as his sister smacked him. "Stop gawking at Latte!" Kora scolded, a faint pink hue on her face as she easily read her brother's mind.

"That hurts! You know I came here to save you and the first thing you do is smack me on the head?" Kozu grumbled back angrily, turning away from the huntress and her darkening aura.

However, his anger quickly faded away into the façade that it was, as a small smile crept across his small face. "… I'm glad you're safe though." He muttered, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Charlotte offered a small smile as the two siblings beamed at each other as they hugged each other tightly, burying their faces in each others shoulders as they tried to hug each other as hard as they could. It was as if they were trying to tell each other how much they missed each other through how tightly they were squeezing. Charlotte watched how Kora would squeeze her eyes tightly together too as if that would help strengthen her hugs for a moment before back up and away from them. Her eyes hidden in the shadow of her hair and a small poised smile on her face.

"Why are you here anyway?" Kora questioned, tilting her head innocently as she asked. Charlotte paused, slightly intrigued as well.

"I felt you screaming so I came here to protect you!" Kozu explained, glancing away and refusing to meet his sister's eyes. It was embarrassing enough having just said that.

Kora, on the other hand, her eyes were twinkling, sparkling in awe at how far her brother went just for her. It was heart touching. "Aw, Kozu!" She cried, leaping onto her twin for another tight hug.

"That was a day ago…" Charlotte bluntly stated to no one in a particular.

"So you were the cause of all this ruckus." Law muttered from behind Charlotte, causing the girl to jump in surprise slightly. Though that surprise didn't last long as she spun around, glaring daggers at Law. "Oh, did I scare you?" He smirked.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at the doctor, crossing her arms underneath her bosom. "What ruckus? If you hadn't realized, your crew spent the entire day having a stare off with a six years old kid instead of doing their chores."

"Where have you been all day?" Law quickly asked, his eyes narrowing in a warning indicating that he wasn't in the mood for her jokes.

"Since when did you care?" Though Charlotte really never listened to any of his warning and she wasn't going to start now. Though, somewhere in the back recesses of her mind, Charlotte had picked up on the subtle difference in his tone of question this time around. Too bad, that notice only remained in her subconscious.

Still, it was true. Since when did he care about where his crew went or what they do in their free time? He didn't. Or at least he thought he didn't. He didn't care and still didn't care if anyone on his crew decided to have a day off. Yet, when he was unable to find Charlotte this morning, he came to realize that he did care. So much so that he had even called Bepo to the deck to help him find the tracker. He would have went searching for her too if he hadn't gotten distracted by Kozu's sudden appearance, allowing him enough time to scold himself for being so stupid to try to find someone who hadn't even been missing for a day. Someone who he knew was on the island, probably searching for her heart.

But those were his guesses. They weren't complete and concrete proven thoughts. Maybe she had already gotten her heart and had left his crew. It was unlikely, but at the same time it was unlikely that Charlotte hadn't gotten her target, considering her hunting track record. He had heard quite a bit of out from Baako, and the tag-team hunting pair, and let's not forget the three idiotic musketeers who tried to steal Law from Charlotte way back.

Law frowned, he disliked not knowing where she was. He didn't realize it until her disappearance this morning. Then there was the worry that came with the realization that Charlotte could just disappear at a moment's notice. He didn't have her heart to bargain and hold as a hostage for her to remain on his crew as member. She was completely independent from Law— Law's scowl deepened—and he had no control over her.

"Hunting. Sorry. It's an early job. You weren't awake for me to show you." Charlotte replied with a shrug off her shoulder, and a smug sneer.

Law's frown depended slightly. It was strange. Charlotte was much more active in searching for her heart now than when he had it. Much more active. If she had been this active in searching for her heart when he had it on the much smaller submarine instead of searching on this island, then Charlotte would have probably figured out where her heart was in the first five hours. Yet, there wasn't ever an urgency in her actions then compared to now.

Now, Charlotte seemed to be forgoing everything for the sake of finding her heart. Law could tell from the small bags forming under Charlotte's eyes that she hadn't slept at all. She was keeping herself busy and focusing solely on finding her heart.

Why was that? He didn't know. Couldn't come up with an logical reasoning for it. He didn't know enough about her to do so. He couldn't even get an accurate reading on the girl. Each time he thought he'd know her well enough, could read her overly excessive emotions well enough, she'd surprise him by doing something out of his expectations. Of course then, he just had to expect the unexpected. But even now, he couldn't read her as well as he'd like to admit. For example, the air around Charlotte had been different… more wild—untamed and unfiltered—before he regrettably surprised her out of it. It wasn't the first time he had felt something like that. It was definitely weaker this time, but he remembered encountering that emotion when he found Charlotte lingering outside Chao and Ryoudex's dungeon room.

So it made Law question whether Charlotte really did leave her kouhais alive that time. Yet the style and level of the destruction wasn't something Charlotte was capable of. At least not with the skills she had demonstrated.

"Oi, I said you can watch me work, but staring is a bit… and I'm not even hunting right now." Charlotte called, turning her body slightly away from him while hugging her own shoulders. "Besides, this _is_ why I am known as the fastest."

"No flirting on my Latte!" A small voice shouted, originating from between the two adults, causing them both to stare down at Kora's twin in confusion.

"'Flirting'?" Law repeated with a small quirk of his brow, though his face gave no signs of annoyance, humor, or any emotion really. It was his usual composed mask.

Charlotte on the other hand was gawking on the boy, her face giving almost everything away. "Your Latte?" Charlotte repeated, confused beyond compare.

"Your googly eyes! Stop trying to seduce her." Kozu stepped between the two, guarding Charlotte with his tiny body as he nodded. His eyes never leaving Law's. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Charlotte blanked, unsure to gawk at the boy or send Law suspicious glares.

"Kozu!" Kora shouted, her small hands clenched into fists beside her. "You can't do that! Latte and Fuzzy Hat are Mom and Dad of this submarine. It's not fair to break them up!"

_Wait. What?_ Charlotte decided on Law, narrowing her eyes on the soft, white fuzzy hat.

"What are you doing?" Law deadpanned.

"Trying to brainwash myself into thinking that your hat isn't fuzzy."

"Why?"

"To make this whole situation invalid. As if I'd ever be that close to a sadistic bastard like yourself or seduced by you and those cold eyes."

"That's your biggest worry?" Law challenged, a smug smirk crawling on his face. Charlotte's eyes widened in confusion. "I'd be more worried at the fact that you birthed the rest of the crew, including a bear, _Honey_."

Charlotte stilled for a moment as her mind slowly wrapped itself over the reality of what Law in instituting. As soon ad she did, her face scrunched up and she gagged at the thought. She was about to speak when a shrill voice broke through their banter again.

"I don't care! I like Latte-nee!" It was Kozu again. "I'm going to marry Charlotte."

The bold declaration caught everyone's attention immediately. It was such a bold, not to mention, unexpected declaration from a six years old to a twenty-one years old. The age gap in itself was enough to stop most people, but for some unknown reason, the crew threw the numbers out the door and instead exploded into laughter. All of them but Charlotte, Law, Kozu and Kora.

"Ahahaha! Oi, maybe in a decade or so, this love could flourish well and then in about twenty years you could finally lose your V-" Cole's face was smashed in at the mention of her unlost V-card. Cole was the only one who knew and she wanted to keep it that way.

_Seems like he remembered the conversation that night… _Charlotte pouted, her shocked flush slowly evaporating. She was hoping she had beaten him enough or him to forget about that night. Well, now, there's always all the more reason to beat up the idiot. Sighing, Charlotte scratched the back of her head lightly, frustrated with all of this. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't ever been confessed to, much less proposed to. All of this, it was just too weird.

Squatting down, Charlotte smiled at the child glancing up at her expectantly. "Are you sure about this? We barely know each other." Charlotte started. She literally met the kid fifteen minutes ago and him, her. What could have happened in such a short period for the boy to confess so brazenly.

Kozu nodded his head quickly. "Our hearts are connected! I promise that I will never ever harm you like this man will." Kozu declared, pointing back towards Law who only narrowed his eyes at the finger pointed in his direction.

_That's ironic…_ Charlotte thought. Her heart wasn't even with her to have connected with the male. Though she was pretty sure he meant it in the figurative meaning that was somehow related to all the citizen's strange ability to read other's emotions. But… with that ability… Charlotte glanced up at Law, innocently. _What did he mean by he'll hurt me? _She snapped her eyes away seconds later, and grabbing the ridge of her scarf to hide her flushing face, scolding herself for the type of pain she thought of first—the emotional pain shared between lovers.

Shaking the thought away, Charlotte returned her focus to the pouting child. "Marriage is a long, long way away, Kozu. By then, you might find that you like someone else instead, so you shouldn't be so quick to say something like that." Charlotte murmured kindly, her light and airy tone shushing the other crewmates quickly. It was unlike Charlotte. But that made sense, these words weren't Charlotte's. They were the one her late mother used to say whenever she asked her how she fell in love.

"No, I won't like anyone else! I know I'll like you in the future too!" Kozu shouted, his yellow eyes shaking.

"That's a really long time." Charlotte teased and Kozu nodded, accepting it. She sighed. "Well then, if perhaps you still feel that way when you get older and if you could find me then, maybe, I'll consider your proposition."

His wet eyes instantly lit up and a smile beamed across his face. "And then you'll marry me?"

"Ahaha…" Charlotte laughed awkwardly. "That's tough to say." She replied honestly and the boy's face quickly darkened. "There's always the dating period beforehand. First, you'll have to get older though." Charlotte quickly added, she didn't want to be the reason why the boy gave up on love.

He nodded quickly.

"Good boy." Charlotte ruffled his hair as she stood up. "Kora, will Grebbon be in his office right now?" Charlotte questioned, resuming to work. She wasted enough time with this little detour already. Not to mention, she'd like to get away from Law for a bit for two reasons. One, the rumor that the kid probably just started that the crew endlessly use as teasing ammo until Law bans it, and two, because of where her mind instantly taken her to. It didn't help that Law was the only one who had 'supposedly' seen her—hopefully not in the state that Baako described—naked.

Argh! She really needed to get him off her mind.

Also, not really a reason, it wouldn't hurt if Law could take this as a sign to get started on his own plan to steal her heart from her _again. _

"Where are you going now?" Law inquired when Charlotte started off towards the gangplank after Kora's nod.

"Grebbon's heartery." At the mention of the heartsmith, the mecha-trio jumped, their heads all snapping towards Charlotte as if she was some rare delicacy. "I'm going to check out how my replacement heart is coming along. I also have a few more questions."

"Can we come along?" The tree asked and Charlotte just waved her hand at them, telling 'do whatever you want'.

Law frowned as he watched his three of his best members casually stroll off with the huntress. Next to Charlotte, holding onto her hand was little Kora. Law's eyes narrowed on the other child grasping for Charlotte's other hand—Kozu—and he frowned. Even a brat was trying to take something that he had claimed as his away now too. He even challenged Law and claimed Charlotte as his. What was worst was the fact that Charlotte didn't deny the kid completely. He was sure that Charlotte had only done it out of care for the boy and jokingly said 'perhaps', but at the same time, that left him with the potential probability of losing Charlotte to someone else now.

Law's scowl deepened as he watched Kozu run off to give Charlotte something Law thought would be insubstantial, but the look on Charlotte's face has Law doubting even what he knew about flirting with girls. Law was no innocent man. He had been in the field before and he still is. He was by no means inexperienced, and it may not be at all challenging for him to get what he wanted, but one big difference was, he didn't have mind reading going for him.

_I won't ever hurt you like he will!_ Kozu's promise may not be so impossible after all. Not at least when he _knew_ exactly and everything that Charlotte could be wanting at the time and accommodate accordingly. Law on the other hand, not that he was planning on hurting Charlotte, he couldn't read minds. He could read people to a point. The problem was whether he could accommodate. Also, Charlotte proved to be outside of his calculations many times before. Law frowned, the kid would have proved to be a challenge if he was a bit older.

_Challenge?_ Law stopped, his brows knitting together for a whole different reason now. Why was he thinking so much into this? It was just a child's confession and it wasn't like he held any feelings for the huntress. He only had plans for her in his greater scheme of things. Until then, she's not allowed to leave his crew. She's not allowed to vanish. That was all.

"That is the only reason." He repeated to himself, more so for himself than anyone else. Until then, he had to ensure that she doesn't run away from him. He continued to mantra in his mind as he followed after the lavender haired huntress. Hiseyes narrowed on Kozu and Charlotte's conjoined hands. _That is all. _

…

"Can you tell me more about the Day of the Dead?" Charlotte asked glancing down at the man easily chatting away with the other trio. The center of their attention was her mechanical heart, which Charlotte had to admit, was a little concerning. "Ne, the heart isn't linked to me yet is it?" She murmured, flinching when Grebbon brought a torch towards the small thing.

"Ahaha, don't worry your pretty self. You won't feel anything from it." He reassured, though Charlotte couldn't help but flinch whenever he brought a hammer to the thing. "As for the Day of the Dead… didn't I tell you that last time? Uh…" He paused, to put his wielding mask on. "It's a large celebratory event that lasts over a few days where we bid our respects to those who are dead of heart."

Charlotte paused. _Pay their respect…. As if they're dead?_

"They're basically dead anyway." Grebbon commented and Charlotte wasn't surprised that he had read her mind anymore. She had gotten used to it and as much as it was concerning, it was somewhat nice that have to voice her internal thoughts out loud. It saved time in having to explain exactly what she wanted.

"You said you cleanse them from the city. Since you don't appear like a violent bunch who would go kill them because they can't feel things exactly the same way as you do, what do you do with them?" If they were that kind, then the Heart Pirates wouldn't still be allowed here. They were essentially in the "Dead of Heart" group. They weren't about to pick up on other's emotions well enough to read their minds.

"On the day, the Shinigami rounds the Dead of Heart and brings to them to the Undead Forest at the outskirts of town." Grebbon paused, reading the change in the air. "I wouldn't recommend going to the Undead Forest. The place is like your worst nightmare, filled with wilderdemons and the undead." He nodded in agreement at Charlotte's pale face. "Yeah, I wouldn't go there. It's not pretty."

"What happens then? Does the Shinigami kill them?" Shachi regretted the words instantly when Grebbon shot the male a glare, reminding him that they were in the presence of young children.

"Not directly. They are left there until they pass away or die from the forest dwellers." Grebbon's dark aura turned lighten then, almost as if a dark and deep worry had been lifted. He nodded towards Law, acknowledging this silent question before answering. "Now that we have Cephenrene's heart back, hopefully some of them will be returning. Its magic can heal the Dead of Heart. We just have to put it back in the Undead Forest. Shinigami would be taking it over."

"I didn't know they could be cured." Kozu gasped in awe, gaining Law's attention quickly. It didn't take long for the always calculative doctor to connect the dots between "Cephenrene's heart" returning and Charlotte's heart disappearing. C_harlotte noticed it too…_ Law noted eyes narrowing slightly when Charlotte stifled a triumph smirk. _What are you plotting?_ She had disappeared early this morning only to return with clothes as if she had gone shopping and ever since they came here, he had no idea what the woman was planning on doing.

"Latte-nee," Kozu called, tugging on Charlotte's sleeve. "Don't be shy in asking your real question." He prompted, and Charlotte frowned slight at the display. She really couldn't hide anything from these kids.

Law scowled. Just when he was struggling to figure her out all these months together, the kid who only knew her for a couple of hours could already tell stuff like this?

"Huh? What question?" Grebbon questioned, flipping the wielder's mask up and stopping the torch much to the disappointment of the mecha trio. To be completely honest, Grebbon had be curious as to why the huntress had shown up. The heart wasn't going to be done until the night prior to the festival and he had already gotten all the measurements for it.

"Can you explain to me how the replacement heart works? Will it be possible to transfer my connection form my real heart to this heart in the case that my real heart was destroyed or damaged?"

An incredulous expression blossomed on Grebbon's face for a moment until his laughter ruined the expression. "It seems like you're taking the term 'replacement' literally. No, there's no way a machine could completely replace an organ of that complexity, just yet. Theoretically, since it functions like an actual heart, it can sustain you in the case that your real heart was to sustain injury, but that wouldn't last for long since it's powered by your real heart. But for that to work, you'll need to completely switch out your living heart with this one, which can be hard since this heart won't be inside you." Charlotte blinked at that and Grebbon only laughed. "There's no space to put the mechanical heart when you have a real one."

"About that…" Charlotte muttered a small pink hue coming across her face. "I was wondering if I could make a few add-ons to the heart."

"Of course! It's your replacement heart. I can do anything as long as it's within reasons."

"Eh? Really, Grebbon? I thought you hated it whenever someone asked for changes." Kora responded, surprised.

"N-Nonsense…. I love it!" Law's eyes narrowed at the strange and nervous laugh escaping the smith's mouth. He was awkwardly shifting trying to hide something behind him too…. Was that…. the store policy? "N-Now, what would you like me to add on?"

"Can you also make veins for the heart to hold the heart steady in the air?" Charlotte started, feeling rather strange with the rest of the group's odd stares at her. She wasn't making much sense, was she? Deciding that it was rather hard to explain what she really meant without a visual prompt, Charlotte grabbed her armhole like she had done the night before and pulled the sweater top to the side, just enough to reveal the gaping hole in her heart. "I want you to place the heart he—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grebbon screamed loudly, stumbling backwards as he did so until his back was pressed against the other wall. His gloved had pressed against his heart while his eyes bugged out. "H-HOW ARE YOU STANDING? NO, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE? Y-YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He screamed loudly, sounding almost hysterical between his gasps and pants and other weird sounds. "K-Kora! Ko-kozu! Get away from her!"

"Grebbon," Kora pouted, crossing her small arms as she stood tall in front of Charlotte, completely unfazed by the whole thing while her brother had fallen onto his butt, gaping at the hole. "Stop talking to a customer that way. It's rude!"

"R-Rude?" Grebbon chocked. Did Kora not really understand what was going on? His 'rude' behaviour wasn't the point here. "Kora! It's not safe! Come here right now! Kozu, you too!"

"No, Latte is not dangerous in anyway!" Kora announced sincerely and Charlotte bit her lip, wondering whether or not that was true. She was a _hunter _of _human _flesh after all. Wouldn't that make her more dangerous than any other animal out there? Well, maybe except for the Widlerdemons, she'd probably fit closer together with them in terms of categories.

"C-Cephenrene! Latte-nee must be Cephenrene's descendant!" Kozu shouted, snapping out of his shock and as soon as he spoke, Grebbon's trembling stopped, his attention sucked away by Kozu. He wasn't the only one, the rest of the Heart Pirates were now too, wondering whether or not that was true. They didn't know anything about Charlotte's past after all.

If it was true, that Charlotte was the descendant of the human-turned deity of emotions, then it made a lot of sense why Charlotte was so histrionic. Not to mention, it would explain why she seems to accustomed and almost normal in this environment without much shock as compared to when she had been on the sea. Finally, how ironic would it be for a descendant to have also had their heart gouged out. Perhaps it was like a curse. And it was that final thought that had the rest of the crew agreeing with Kozu statement when Charlotte lifted her face, revealing the growing smirk as she stared down at them.

"You finally figured it out."

* * *

**=OOOOOOO Could it be true that Charlotte is Cephenrene's descendant? How many of you guys call bull**** on it? How many of you think it all makes sense? Also what about Charlotte and Law's constant affixation of each other in their minds. efufu~ As always, let me know what you think? I LIKE REVIEWS!**

**That was the update for Feburary since it was supposed to have been uploaded for then. I will try my best to squeeze in a March update, but I cannot make any promises. Additionally, in case I can't make it in time. I want to let you guys know that April is exam season and I have exams for basically the entire month. My exams start on the 9 and ends on the 26 so I will only have so much time to write in that month. It may be possible that April update will not happen until early to mid May. I just wanted to let you guys know ahead of time so you guys don't end up getting mad waiting for it and being like "AIRI, WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WITH THIS UPDATE?!" while I'm dying under my table in fetal position from all the materials that I have to regurgitate back. **

**If you guys are kind little angels and want to help me out, then by all means I welcome you. Though, probably the only subject that that works with is Japanese. So if anyone is fluent in the language, let's talk! If you can't help out but are kind little angels anyway who want to send me their wishes. I'll accept those too! **

**Thank you guys so much for understanding!**

**Please do enjoy and hopefully, it'll lessen your hatred for me and my time management skills.**

**~Airi**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, (I really should make a creative nicknames for you readers)**

**I finally made it within my projected schedule! Thank you long weekends! Haha! So as previously stated, this is the March update (Finally up to date **(￣^￣)**) and I'll probably be taking a hiatus for the month of April just given how busy of a time of year it is for me. I probably wouldn't be able to even write! (T~T) -sigh- life sometimes is a pain, right? Anyway, I think the story's finally picking up. A lot of things are going into play so try to keep up and if any of you are theorists, let me know what you think is happening! Use the Easter eggs of hints laid out throughout the stories to see if you can figure out what is going on! I'm excited to hear what you guys think. As always, I LOVE reviews! **

**Happy Easter! Please my chappie filled with Easter egg hints!**

**Now onto the reviews: There was only 4 this time :(**

**StarliteOracle: **I'm glad that you loved this chapter. What was your favourite part?

**lilnightmare17: **I will do my best (｀^´*)9

**DamnBlackHeart: **Hello there, new reviewer! I'm glad you enjoy the story and the OC, most people tell me that they didn't like Charlotte to begin with. Haha... When I was creating her, I did think of what quirks will fit into the OP world since soo many of them seem to have special quirks of their own, but then most of her quirks developed on their own when I was writing. I think most of them developed and remained in the story because they were interesting. Thanks for letting me know about the pacing, btw. I'm constantly worried about that so it's reassuring to hear some feedback about it. Thanks again!

**Lucy Jacob: **I didn't notice it until you said it! In terms of page numbers, it was about the same with the other chapters so I thought it was okay, but then I found out that it was indeed shorter in terms of words. I'm so sorry about that! Hopefully this chapter will be better. It is longer in terms of word counts compared to the other ones. Nice guess, btw, Charlotte's is just imitating what she remembered from her mother even if she didn't realize it on a conscious level at times. I think my point with that is to show the contrast of a life that Charlotte could have been living if her life hadn't turn out the way it did. How _normal _she could have been. Ahaha, I guess in this ark, an underlying lesson would be how things can be so easily changed like a delicate balance scale being easily tipped in one way or another. Though, since we're on the topic of her life, her past and the reasons why her life fell into the spiral that it is in might be coming up soon. If you want to, you can try to figure out which event tilted the scale for her life to become abnormal if you want. There's hints laid out in specific chapters here and there.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OP, just the OCs

* * *

Chapter 25.

"You're not going to bed?" Law chided lightly as Charlotte returned from the stairwells, the twins now missing from her arms. They had ended staying until late at Grebbon's and before they knew it the twins were trying to stay over at the submarine. Specifically, in Charlotte's tiny, tiny, room of one hammock. Of course, that didn't go well with Grebbon or Law, though the latter wasn't as active in voicing his distaste. In the end, Law had ordered Charlotte to take the twins back to their house. The only problem with that, as the twins brought up, was that Charlotte didn't know where the twins lived. With that the twins thought they were going to win, until Charlotte managed to find their home in five minutes flat.

"Is there any reason for me to?" Law frowned as Charlotte instantly got back to work, clearing the table. Law had made everyone dinner since the children said they had to eat before bed. "I didn't know you could cook. It is suspicious at how fast they fell asleep though." She didn't even pause for a moment, flawlessly transitioning into the act of keeping herself busy. It was almost like she couldn't stand being still.

"Are you implying something, Miss Charlotte?" Law quested as Charlotte placed the plates into the sink and started the water.

"No, not at all. Not, at all." Charlotte chided lightly, her attention focused on washing the dishes before her. She flinched immediately as she felt the plate give way under her hands, her face paling slightly. She broke it!

Law watched the scene before him with calculative eyes, trying to understand the change in the girl before him. Charlotte had been very, very active ever since they arrived on the island. No, that wasn't it. The bags under her eyes were there a few nights prior to their arrival. "How about you?" Charlotte hummed instantly in response. The lack of sleep didn't seem to be affecting her reaction, yet. It should be soon, given how many days its been. Its almost been close to an week now. "You found their home rather quickly."

Charlotte laughed much to Law's surprise. She seemed almost at ease, something Law wouldn't associated to someone who was constantly running around. Actually, this was probably the lull of her day. She wasn't doing several things as once, or planning ahead. She was simply washing dishes—cleaning up after a bunch of kids like a mother would. A mother would?

Law blinked. His awareness of his surroundings suddenly highlighted as if he hadn't really noticed how _normal_ it was. Here they were two adults, one male and one female, along with two kids. They returned together, ate dinner together, the adults put the kids to sleep while the adults stayed up longer. It was _regular_ family routine. It was like they decided to play house: Law and Charlotte were the married couple of the two twins. It was almost like _they_ were a family. A regular, _normal _family.

"I'm usually doesn't take very long to get my job done." Except for the fact that they both were notorious in their own criminalistics fields: Law was one rookies in the Worst Generation and Charlotte was one of the fastest hunters. Not to mention, Charlotte was like Zoro, making a name for herself in the field of piracy now too.

"You were the first one to break my streak." Charlotte's tone of voice brought Law out of his thoughts. It wasn't filled with malice or any other negative emotions. She had said it with a little chuckle as if she had grown to accept the fact. As if she didn't mind the fact that Law as the one who had broken her 100% capture rate. "The funny thing was I actually had captured you on time. It was just everything else that made everything difficult." She continued, her brows furrowing together, but her tone remained light. "If I had known you were going to escape, I would probably have done something more drastic." She laughed.

"Drastic?" Law quirked. He couldn't help but be intrigued. This was the first time that he was hearing about Charlotte's inner thoughts and feelings of her only failed capture of all things.

"I don't know." Charlotte replied lightly with a shrug. "Probably break your knees or something so you couldn't walk away." Yep, they were far from normal.

"You forget, I'm a doctor. I could easily fix that." Law didn't even miss a beat. Her words weren't surprising to the dark doctor.

Charlotte hummed in thought. "True, but with seastone cuffs and no arms I believe that would be a challenge."

"Lopping off my arms now too?" Law smirked. "Would you get a good price for just a torso?" He vaguely remembers Charlotte claiming that she didn't want to have to kill Law otherwise her payout would be lower.

Charlotte chuckled at that. "Probably not." She admitted and Law found himself smirking as well. The morbidity of their conversation not affecting either one of them at all. "I would have thought of something else. I'm tend to have better ideas during than after."

"What about before?" Law pressed, his silver eyes glinting calculative-like and cautious.

"What do you mean?"

Law leaned back against the open archway dividing the kitchen from the living room, his arms crossed but eyes focused on the back of the woman still trying to do the dishes. His stormy eyes watching for any signs telling him that he should pull back and not ask the questions that has been nagging at his mind. He didn't want to make a mistake and force their relationship to go back. Their relationship had gotten a lot better than since they met. Charlotte didn't seem to hate him anymore, but that was all he knew. He didn't know what she thought of him now. Did she see him as her captain? That wasn't the only mysterious that pertained to Charlotte. Aside from what he knew from their adventures together, he knew nothing about Charlotte. He thought he did; he held pride in his people reading skills. Then they came here and met the natives, and like always, Charlotte proved him wrong; showed something outside his realm of understanding of her. It was these blanks in his understanding that piqued the doctor's curiosity.

"You weren't this active in searching for your heart back when it was still on the sub. If you had been you'd probably find it within the first five hours on board."

Charlotte paused for a moment, lowering the plate into the sink, her arms resting against the edge of the skin. Her lips quivered, shifting from open to close as she tried to figure out what to say back. The reason was obvious. She knew why. There was a big difference between where her heart is and where it was. And _who_ it was with. "There was no rush. It wasn't like my heart was moving or in a constant environment where it wouldn't be safe." Charlotte spoke quietly, her mind preoccupied with the greatest change: her heart was now open to Aceteon.

_So she does know the dangers of having her heart not with her. _Law noted, nodding. He had doubt it every single time she ran head first into trouble. He had thought she thought she was invincible now that her heart wasn't attached to her. His eyes snapped open though when the underlying meaning of the message sank in and he found himself subtly staring at the woman, his eyes wide and silently asking: _she thought it was safe on the ship with him?_

Since when did she grow so trusting of him to not do anything? Was it after their time together on Kukonda Island? Or perhaps with her hunting kouhais? No, she was almost always like that. She was willing to leave her heart with him to begin with; choosing to not be apart of the crew rather than having her heart. She also said the same thing last time he asked her why she didn't return for her heart first. From the start, she never thought that he would use it against her and each time he proved her wrong, he also proved her right. He never went as far as to actually use the heart to the point that she would die. She knew that he wouldn't and because of that she thought it was safe? It didn't matter that he crushed it from time to time so long that she was still alive, she was fine with it. She knew from the start that he had no intention of using it to kill her. Wasn't Charlotte supposed to be the one who sucked at reading the other person's thought between the two? She thought Bepo was a really hairy person!

Glancing at the huntress again, Law's eyes narrowed. What exactly did he _know _about Charlotte? The one that he had gotten to know throughout these last few months wasn't this perceptive. She was a girl who was never cautious in her movements; she jumped into any dangers she sees first simply because going around and along with Law's plan was too 'tedious' as she would say. But the Charlotte standing before him was talking about knowing his own moves before he did. Which one was the real Charlotte?

**Crack.**

Law's gaze fell into a blank stare as Charlotte twitched as she broke another plate, paused, and shyly hid the remains in the bubbly water at bottom of the sink, then grabbed the next plate, pretending as if nothing happened. Law fell a sigh escape his lips when another break resonated across the quiet kitchen and here he was doubting exactly what kind of skills she had when she couldn't even wash a single plate.

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

"What I find surprising is how of all the things you are capable of doing, you can't wash a plate without breaking it." Law sighed, his breath rolling against Charlotte's cheek causing her to tense into his… chest?

_W-wasn't he by the dinning table?_ Charlotte thought as she jolted forward, away from his chest, only to realized that she was already pressed against the kitchen counter. She was stuck between the counter and Law. She couldn't even turn back to send him a questioning or warning glare. Nor could she escape from the sides either, his arms were already blocking off the exit, wrapping around her sides and following her arms into the bubbly sink. _W-what? _She flushed, mind jumping towards her conversation with Baako. This was far too close for comfort.

"Hold still." Law ordered, his tone slightly annoyed. His hands fell over Charlotte's, slowly guiding one hand to hold the plate still while the other made circular movements with the sponge. "Learn." He ordered against her ear, his chin sitting over her right shoulder.

Charlotte gulped thickly, feeling her face reddening with every moment that his stubble tickled her neck or his hot breath against her suddenly too sensitive ear or warmth pressed against her back, or really anything. It was as if her body had become hypersensitive the moment he had stepped into her little personal space. She could feel every inch of their body pressed together as if their clothes didn't even really play a part in the separation at all. It was as if they were—Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut and gulped thickly. Her mind had jumped too far, replaying what Baako said with the now added addition of what she _could _feel.

_Calm down!_ Charlotte chanted mentally. She hated where her mind was taking her. Normally she wouldn't mind that her mind played out several steps forward into a scenario. It helped in battles. But, in these cases—cases where she didn't know and hadn't confronted Law about the whole naked thing and what's to become of it—she didn't like it. _Calm down!_ She couldn't even hide her embarrassment now. Her scarf laid useless against the chair's back. She had taken it off when they started eating dinner, not wanting to get the precious thing dirty, but man, was she regretting it now.

Law, on the other hand, didn't even have to look to the side to know that the girl trapped in his arms was embarrassed. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin against his cheek and strangely enough, he found himself smirking at the fact that he could make her flustered. Perhaps it was the fact that it proved to Law that he still had some control over the girl that caused the doctor to continue his ministrations. It was probably that. After a long day of not knowing, not being in control, and of self-doubting, finally regaining some of that control he was so used to, helped calm the meticulous captain. Still, that didn't explain why he enjoyed adding oil to the flame growing on Charlotte's face. "Oi, you can't learn if you don't open your eyes." Law teased, his smug smirk clear in the tone of his voice. He knew it she could hear that tone well and knew that she would respond favourable.

She didn't disappoint.

Her platinum eyes snapped open and Law, like before, was able to predict her movements. There would be the delinquent flame that burned within her eyes that warned him that he had about half a second before she would attack him if he didn't stop within that half a second. However, he wasn't going to let her ruin his fun just yet. Before Charlotte could jab her elbow into his gut, Law tightened his arms against hers, pinning her arms to her side and took a step closer to her, securing one of his legs in between hers, successfully pinning her tighter towards the counter and forcing her on tip toes. Law grinned at his work. He tilted his head towards hers, ready to breath into her ear another command but she spoke first.

"L-Law…"

The doctor's eyes widened slightly and his paused, mouth hovering just above her ear, goatee probably brushing against her cheek, He hadn't expected that. That tone. For such a _wanton mewl_ to escape her lips. For her to call for _his _name with such a voice. For what that voice _did _to him.

Swallowing thickly, Law took a half step back and returned his attention back to the forgotten plate held limply in Charlotte's still hands. "Wash." He ordered, not even bothering to mask the husky tone in his voice. He wasn't going to explain it to her even if she was to ask. Nor was he going to apologize. Law wasn't one to do that and he wasn't going to start just now.

He hadn't meant for this play to go that far. In fact, he hadn't planned for her reaction at all. He wasn't thinking twice about her reaction when he walked up behind her to teach her how to clean properly. It was the ease of teaching that was simply on his mind as he started; it was easier to teach someone how to do things like this by guiding them. Then when she reacted, Law couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't everyday that he got a flustered Charlotte.

_Latte and Fuzzy Hat are Mom and Dad of this submarine!_

His smirk dropped. They didn't have any actual romantic ties nor was Law in any interest to create any.

_His heart stopped when he saw how cute the look on your face was._

Law did **not** have any special interest beyond curiosity for the huntress. His curiosity for her simply extended to the fact that she was mysterious. Nothing more. Or at least that was what Law convinced himself.

Charlotte, on the other hand, was chewing the inside of her cheek, trying to redirect her flustered anger away from breaking the plate in her hands or using it as a weapon to slaughter Law for the stupid various reasons. Charlotte wasn't deaf to her own voice. She wasn't planning on sounding like that. She just wanted to let him know that she it was tight and she couldn't breathe with him pressed up against her like that. But she could barely squeeze out Law's name and when it did… Charlotte tucked her chin down, still wishing for a scarf, but settling for finding Rike after to patch up the hole that'll probably be the inside of her cheek. Any squabble she hears from the nurse will be on Law for his stupid and perverted ideas! What was he trying to do by pressing himself to her anyway?!

Wait, pressed up…?!

Charlotte's face blew up into another stream of red fury and her brows knotted closer this time. _I'm going to freaking kill you, Perverted Captain. _She hissed mentally.

_**Whoosh!**_

Charlotte blinked, anger momentarily forgotten when the plate in her hand quickly vanished.

"You're going to break it if you hold it that tightly." Law sighed, taking another step back, allowing Charlotte enough space to turn around and face him, but not enough for her to do anything aggressive against him.

Law's silver eyes darkened slightly at the flustered sight of the female as she spun around, purple hair spiraling around before softly settling. He hadn't fully digested the full extent of how much he had an effect on her earlier with her facing forward and him never really looking at Charlotte, but now that she was turned around, facing him, he couldn't help himself but to drink up the sight before him. Charlotte's face was still slightly warm and her platinum eyes were slightly unfocused, making her glaring death threats that normally promised Hell look nothing more than a cute attempt. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as if she had trouble keeping the air from escaping through her partially separated pouted lips. "Were you not learning when I showed you?" Her cheeks grew hotter in anger and Law's eyes only darkened.

She looked really delicious.

"What?" He took a step forward and her back. He grinned. A harmless tease was allowed, right? It would be amusing to watch her reactions. Research purposes on getting to know Charlotte better, he reasoned with himself. He leaned in when her back hit the counter again, but that didn't stop the huntress from trying to increase the distance between them. Unfortunately, Law was having too much fun to stop there. He continued his stretch, following her lead until she was unable to do anything else. He had he pinned and trapped against the counter again. He paused next to her ear, whispering huskily into it. "Have nothing to say?" He chuckled when Charlotte's breath hitched. She really was _sensitive._

It was quiet for a moment with Law waiting patiently for Charlotte's response, the same domineering grin on his face. Law's movements weren't because he was attractive to the huntress. That wasn't the reason why he was doing this. He merely found something interesting and amusing to play with. Attraction had nothing to do with this. _Definitely. Not. _Law agreed, attention slightly too distracted to hear the subtle sound of water being disturbed.

"…Yeah…" Charlotte breathed after a moment's pause. Her voice so quiet that Law almost didn't hear it. He hummed in response. **"I broke a plate."**

In half a second Law's had pushed away from the counter, skidding to a stop a few feet away from Charlotte and the counter. His slightly widened eyes narrowed, his body tensed, his hair standing on ends, and blood boiling though his veins. His right hand was facing down already like it often does when he was about to call on his abilities. Every instinct in his body were telling him to be careful, to be on edge of the monster before him. Scowling, Law expected to see a large rip in his black hoodie and the pink scratch across his chest from where Charlotte had slashed at him with the broken china piece. But there was nothing there. His clothes were perfectly fine. His eyes lifted towards the huntress standing there as if she hadn't just threatened her captain. She wasn't brandishing a weapon either. Nothing evident of an attack beside the faint dark aura surrounding the girl. Law clicked his tongue and Charlotte expected him to scold her for the trick she just pulled, but Law… was scolding himself instead. "I always forget that you get much more dangerous when pushed into a corner." Law grinned, forcing his body to relax. Charlotte really over with her emotions. _Was her intent to kill always this destructive? _Never had he met anyone who's killing intent was strong enough to cause images of their attacks to appear.

Law frowned after Charlotte turned around. His grey eyes dropping towards his tensed hands. A small blue ring was almost visible underneath it. He had almost activated his room and called for his nodachi… against his subordinate. His other hand was already formed into the shape of wielding his signature long sword. He was willing to draw his sword against his own crewmate. No, he didn't think of her as a crewmate at the time. Just a very, very dangerous threat that needed to be dealt with. _What was I doing?_ Law scolded mentally. Within that second that her killing aura reached him, Law's fight-or-flight response went into full drive and the only thought on his mind was to end Charlotte. The scary part was that he wasn't sure if he could. That killing intent was unlike any that he felt form her previously. The only time he felt something similar was that time he found her lingering outside the holding cell with those strange crazed eyes.

Charlotte was silent as she turned around, her hand lightly dropping the jagged piece of broken china she had grabbed earlier. Her eyes hidden under the shadow of her hair and her lips pulled into a tight line. "You owe Kora and Kozu new plates." Charlotte said nonchalantly after a stretched silence. She picked up the rest of the broken pieces, placing each large jagged pieces down next to her on a towel, all within a second's reach.

"Why should I be the one to replace something you broke?"

"A captain's responsible for their subordinates, isn't that right, _Captain?_" Charlotte punctuated the title with the sound of broken china clinging.

Law scowled at the tone behind the word, but his need to address it right at that very moment faded when the sound of new set of china breaking reached his ears. "Move." Law ordered and was pleasantly surprised to not be refuted with a rebuttal. Charlotte moved away easily as he stepped forward. Lifting a towel to Charlotte, Law spoke again. "You dry, and I'll wash or else I won't have enough plates to give them."

Nodding, Charlotte grabbed the towel. The rest of the time passed on in silence except for the sound of running water and cutlery striking against cutlery. Even as Law finished first, shutting off the water and walking away from the sink, Charlotte kept working in silence. It wasn't until Charlotte finished that her emotions finally settled down and their aphasiac silence finally died.

Spinning around as she placed the final dishes on the dish rack. Charlotte stopped when her back was against the skin, her attention focused on the doctor before her. The plates completely stacked to her right. Towel pressed between her palm and the counter's edge. A smirk on her perfectly smug hunter mask. Any embarrassment or murderous intent from their previous encounter schooled away. "Now, what was it that you wanted to ask me?" There was a reason why Law followed Charlotte back to the twin's place.

The corners of Law's lip twitched up. _So she wasn't going to talk about what just happened, huh? _Law questioned, but went along with the flow nevertheless. "Reading people's mind now, are you, Descendent of Cephenrene?" Law poised as he leaned back against the sofa in the living across from the open kitchen. Certainly there was more than just the one reason, but Charlotte should have known that if she was truly who she says she is. "Rather, _fake_ descendent of Cephenrene?"

"I don't know wha—"

"As if I'd fall for such a weak lie. You never once got what I was planning. Not even when I told you."

"Maybe I'm just bad with following orders?" Charlotte suggested, letting her head hang by her shoulders. It wasn't a lie. She was expertly bad at following orders after all. Then again it she _tries_ her hardest not to follow orders. Sighing, Charlotte lifted her head, meeting Law's cold stare with a weak smile. "You got me. I'm not related to Cephenrene." There was no point in lying. At least not to someone who already known the truth.

"If I could pick out that lie, how do you think the mind readers would react to it?" Law hummed, leaning against the chair back. He reached forward, playing with the red scarf that Charlotte had regrettably taken off.

"'People believe what they want to believe, right?'" Law turned towards Charlotte, raising a brow at her as she snatched the scarf out of his hands and expertly placed it around her neck in one fell swoop. Since when did she become psychologically inclined? "The answer should have been clear. I'm not related to Cephenrene. Kozu caught on immediately. He's a good kid. He knew to play along immediately." Law's lips drew down slightly. So the brat was able to accommodate to her again without as much as a word. "Grebbon, on the other hand," Charlotte's mouth curved down. "He shouldn't have fallen for that lie, should he?"

"_You said Grebbon was acting strange. What do you mean by it?"_

"_Granny was too. They were there when the heart was brought back to us." Charlotte's eyes widen in shock. "They knew when you came into the store, asking for a heart, it was that heart you were talking about. That's why I believe that heart is yours. But for some reason, Granny avoided telling you it. She told you about a replacement heart instead. Then she got really weird after you left. She made me take you to Grebbon's and Grebbon was acting strangely too when I got there. He stopped working on other's heart just to make yours in time for the festival. It's like they won't allow you to be heartless during the festival." Kora mumbled, her small face scrunched together in deep thought._

"_You're quite perceptive for a six years old." Charlotte noted, patting the girl's head lightly. She glanced around at the townspeople around them. Kora's thought process must had matured much faster due to the heavy influence of others thoughts on her own. "Is there a reason why they wouldn't want me to be heartless during the festival?"_

"_Heartless people are considered Dead of Heart. You'll end up in the Undead Forest." Kora explained, "But normally, they don't do anything to prevent a Dead of Heart from leaving."_

It made sense why the rest of the Heart Pirates would fall for the lie, but that was because they wouldn't be able to read Charlotte's mind. Grebbon could. He had proved so many times prior. So why was it that he didn't catch on to such an obvious lie?

"Certainly, that is rather odd." Law noted just as the door to their left opened, successfully ending their conversation and bringing their attention onto the newcomer.

"Kora, Kozu, Daddy's home!" The newcomer announced, happily as he bent over to drop off the several heavy-looking bags he had been holstering.

It was then, as he bent over, that Law and Charlotte's initial curiosity became a giant red flag. Who would have thought that the father of Kora and Kozu was none other than a marine? A rear admiral at that.

Quietly, Charlotte inched back until she was by the counter again, her hands ghosting over the several jagged plate shards she had collected. Unlike Law, she wasn't in direct line from the doorway. Law, unfortunately, was unable to arm himself without drawing too much attention to himself. Though that wasn't a problem given his devil fruit ability.

The only problem was that the marine was a lot faster than either of the two expected him to be. Within seconds of glancing up at his missing children, the marine shot forwards, quickly appearing before Law with a dangerous intent in his eyes. "What is a pirate doing at my home?" He asked, his other arm was already drawn back ready to lunge forward, a finger pointed outwards. "Shi—" The attack would have landed too if it wasn't for the fact that the marine had caught sight of a second person in the room. "Tekkai!"

"I guess the rumors are true. You two _are_ working together." The marine said, his voice perfectly fine much to Charlotte's shock. She had expected it to be laced with pain. She had thrown the shards at the marine, they should have pierced into his back. "My name is Ignacio and I must apologize. You'll have to do better than that to hurt me." He smiled, shifting his shoulders and letting the shattered bits of the plates land on the ground. "I've been training in the art of Rokushiki as part of my promotion to Vice Admiral." He explained, before looking slightly apologetic at shock-ridden Charlotte.

_Vice Admiral?_ Charlotte gulped. This was great. Just peachy.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be rough with you, but as a criminal you should understand, no?" He punctuated the last word with a kick.

Charlotte blinked in confusion. The kick was never going to reach her given how far away they we—The chair before her had broke into two. _A slicing technique?_ She corrected, crouching down at the last second. The wall behind her exploded. The cabinets broke, letting the knives, plates, forks, and other kitchen utensils fall towards the huntress.

"Ryankyaku." Ignacio smirked.

"Charlotte!" Law called when Charlotte didn't move, her eyes glued to the clean cut of the soon to be tumbling wall.

"I don't think you have time to be working about others, Trafalgar Law." Ignacio warned from behind the captain.

_When did he—?_ Law's eyes widened and a pained cough escaped him. _I've been shot?!_ Law's question was quickly answered when his eyes landed on the single finger prodding into his shoulder. It wasn't a bullet. But the pain and speed certainly felt like one.

"Law!" Charlotte cried, her eyes widening. There was a sickening _squelch _sound from the attack just now, meaning that the finger wasn't just poking at him. Her assumption was confirmed when Ignacio pulled his bloody finger back, and blood poured from the wound. Charlotte's eyes narrowed at the fresh blood. Neither the kick or that poke was normal. _What exactly was Rokushiki? _

"Law!" Charlotte called again when the marine begins to lift his leg. It was the same move as when he cut the kitchen in two.

Gritting his teeth, Law quickly shambled himself with something else. He needed to distance himself from the marine only to be surprised when the marine would appear alongside behind him. The admiral was keeping up with Law's shambles. How?

"You forget, you are at my home and like those at my home, we know exactly what you're thinking to do next." Ignacio explained as he sent Law crashing into the opposite wall with another Ryankyaku. "Where is my family?" He didn't get much of a response though as at the mention of the twins, Charlotte sprang back into action, and bounded off. "Soru." He muttered as he disappeared from behind Law, appearing before Charlotte who had been running out of the kitchen. "You're not get—huh?" Ignacio blinked as the huntress didn't even as much flinched at his appearance. Instead she just twisted to the side as if she had _seen _him coming. Then it was her turn to disappear. "Does she know Soru too?" He muttered, slightly shock.

Soru was one of the six techniques of Rokushiki which allowed the user to move at extremely high speeds by kicking off the ground at least ten times in a blink of an eye. It shouldn't be available to just anyone, the user had to be trained for it. Not only that, Charlotte's movement was a lot more fluid than what Rokushiki should have allowed them to be. Rokushiki usually involved harsh and sharpened turns since it only worked if they stamp on the same spot multiple times. The marine had intercepted Charlotte's movements and yet she was able to still twist around him and disappear.

"Surprised? Agility is her strong point. In comparison to her, your speed is second tier." Law grunted, pulling himself out of the wall. The wound on his shoulder already treated for curtesy of his ability, though the damages from the kick still needed some work. Soru, as the marine kept calling it, was really just kicking off into one direction after stepping on the same spot many times. Law knew that, he had been able to see the kicks as they happened. Like he had said, Soru was second best to Charlotte's movements and Law took pride in the fact that he could follow Charlotte's movements.

Though one thing he didn't get despite being able to follow her movements was why she had decided to go upstairs. Not only would she get trapped up there, the battle was downstairs. Law scowled. A soon-to-be-vice-admiral rear admiral. Certainly that had to be high on the list of whom he had faced off with.

"What are you still doing? Law, fix the house or something!" Charlotte shouted as she quickly descended the steps, the sleepy twins in her arms.

"Kora! Kozu!" Ignacio shouted over Law's annoyed response at Charlotte's order. "What did you do to them?" He growled, as he appeared before Charlotte. This time the huntress stopped before him, her eyes glaring into his.

"Nothing," She spoke, her volume quiet compared to the roaring father. Her signature red scarf billowing before her. "At least not yet. They're sleeping but they would be dead if you don't get out of my way." Charlotte hissed and the father only stood his ground. Eyes narrowing. Was that a threat just now?

"Why should I trust a pirate?" She didn't seem to mean that she'd kill the two children.

"Because this pirate just saved your kids from their collapsing rooms thanks to your great kick destroying the support beams under their rooms." It was lucky that Charlotte had a gone up with the kids to their rooms, otherwise she'd never know that the twins' bedroom was directly above the kitchen. "Now," Charlotte grunted, hoisting one of the kids higher up. "If you be as kindly as to follow me outside. I think your children would like to grow up with a father." She didn't wait for a response as she stepped between the two males.

"La…tte?" Charlotte paused, glancing down at the sleepy child glancing back up.

Ignacio's eyes widened as a surge of dark energy flooded past him, his native abilities kicking on. "Oi, Bloody Boa!" He called instantly, his fatherly instincts heightened. His children were in danger!

"D-dad?" Kora muttered, glancing passed Charlotte's shoulder to her marine dad. Her face lit up instantly. "What's going on? Ah! The kitchen! And the living room!" She cried while the father's stance fell slightly. His daughter was completely at ease and trusting of the woman before him. But… he shot his eyes towards the huntress. The darkness surrounding her already gone as if it wasn't ever there. Did he imagine it?

"Shh, you'll wake your brother." Charlotte murmured with a smile before continuing out the door. "The building's no longer safe." She explained when Kora asked her why they couldn't be sleeping in their own rooms.

"Are you coming?" Law questioned as he walked up next to the frozen marine. Law knew the father wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything, especially when his children were held hostage. Not that they actually were. Law didn't need to go as low as to stoop to holding children hostage to win a battle.

"…Yeah," Ignacio nodded, following them out.

Charlotte was placing her scarf over the twin's body like a blanket as she quickly tended them to sleep. It didn't take as long considering how they were only half awake. "If I had known that their father was part of the marine, I would have thought twice about stay longer to clean up." Charlotte admitted, taking a seat on a giant rock next to the one the twins were sleeping on. Law was leaning against a tree not too far away, his arms crossed and face hidden behind his hat. It was clear to the other two adults that Law was indeed listening and battle ready as well. Actually, all three of them were. They were enemies after all and if it wasn't for the children, they'd probably be still in battle.

"Though it doesn't seem like you are here often." Charlotte continued. He didn't even hold back in his attacks, knowing that his children's rooms were directly above the kitchen. Given his care and fatherly instincts towards his children, Charlotte doubt that he would have done the same if he had known that his children were just above. Which only left one thing: he was probably often away at sea. He said he was in the midst of his training for Vice Admiral too. What was it again? Rokushiki?

"It's just as you think." Charlotte's eyes widened slightly, before nodding to herself. So he also was able to read thoughts from emotions. What a terrifying skill in addition to Rokushiki! "I've been away for a long time. I was only allowed back because I was needed here for the Dead of the Dead. Otherwise, I'd still be in the middle of my training." The father nodded, once again catching onto both pirates' thoughts. "I've only know four of the six techniques of Rokushiki."

_He's definitely dangerous._ Charlotte concluded. She barely dodged the kick. She wouldn't even have bothered to dodge it either if it wasn't for the fact that the chair before her randomly broke into two. Law had sustained injuries too.

"Though it looks as if I have a long way to go still if a mere pirate is faster than me."

Charlotte grinned at that. "I'll take that as a compliment." She took pride in her ability to move.

"What brings you here to my quaint little town? Shouldn't rookies like you be rushing to go to the New World?" Ignacio asked, his question directed towards the Captain this time.

"We decided to make a pit stop here. It seems like we have some business here we need to attend to first." Law said easily. There was no sense of malice of anything in his words. Law was being honest. It would be more beneficial to tell them of his intentions than for them to draw their own twisted conclusions. They didn't come here looking for a fight. They were just going to get what they need and leave. "We'll leave as soon as we're done here. It shouldn't interfere with your lives too much."

"I see. There's no hope in you telling me what your business here is, is there?" Ignacio tried with an awkward grin. He knew it was a long shot, but he could at least try. He was a marine and these were his sworn enemies.

"That's up to her to disclose." Law jutted his chin towards the cross-legged huntress, looking as if she was on the top of the world with her position on the rock.

_So this business is her business._ Ignacio thought, shifting his gaze to the woman.

Charlotte tilted her head, smiling innocently and cutely at the Marine. "Not. A. Chance." She spoke happily.

Ignacio sighed, of course. Running a hand through his dirt-brown hair, he spoke dejectedly as if he was struggling with himself. "I won't do anything this time around." Ignacio promised much to Charlotte and Law's surprise. He glanced at his two sleeping children, his tone softening. "It looks like they have grown a liking to you and you've been taking care of them in my stead. I wouldn't want them to have to see you two arrested. However," his voice dropped and despite the smile on his face, the glare in his eyes were promising nothing good. "if you were to bring harm to my peaceful hometown, then I will not hesitate to stop you."

"A peaceful town would be nice." Charlotte agreed, pushing off the rock and onto her feet. She strolled up to the Rear Admiral, her innocent look amplified with the way she stretched her locked hands behind her. She paused before him, their height difference easily noticeable between the two. Normally, this difference would have ticked the huntress off, but she felt nice today. She patted the marine's shoulder lightly. "Don't overdo it. No children should have to grown up without both their parents." It wasn't a threat that she was trying to get across. It was a point. The twins were still innocent, lively. They had a good future before them and Charlotte would hate it if they were to fall into the wrong path, unable to return to the normal lives that they'd once have. A quiet and peaceful life was much better than constantly being on the run chased by the rest of the world.

"Thank you. Perhaps he'll listen now that someone who knows best had said so." A kind voice called from behind them, capturing all their attention.

The figure was a beautifully stunning woman with same pink hair as her children, except hers was more rose-pink hair in nature. The silky pink hair fell in slightly loose tresses around her small heart shaped face before resuming their skinny fishtail braids. Her pink bangs were gently swept to the side making her already small face look even smaller and her even more delicate. She was adorned in a light pink, almost white frilly high-colored top adorned with many necklaces and a giant black shawl that she was barely hanging on her shoulders. Unlike her children, her eyes were a dazzling bottle green-almost emerald shade contrasting with her rather pink lips. She looked really like a gentle beauty type.

Though that wasn't all she looked like to a certain huntress. Charlotte was frozen stiff in her spots, her eyes wide open like she couldn't bare to blink in case the image before her was some cruel illusion. It probably was, Charlotte knew better than to believe the sight before her. But she couldn't help but hope that this before her was reality and she had been awfully, terribly wrong these past fifteen years.

Slowly, Charlotte raised her hand, her body shaking. "Mo—"

"They won't be parentless, but definitely having a father is better than not in my opinion." The woman continued, strolling up towards her husband and clinging to his arm. "My name is Elora. I thank you for taking care of my children when I was away marking the Deadens." She paused, reading their confusion instantly, before immediately continuing, never missing a beat. "Oh, that's what I call the Dead of Hearts. Usually this giant oaf is back to help take care of the twins since I'm often busy during this time of year. I'm the town's Shimigami." She smiled lovingly up at her husband and Charlotte's hands fell at the sight, her face shadowed and tucked away once again.

_Of course, she wouldn't be here!_ Charlotte scolded herself, biting her lower lip, her hands clenched into fists beside her. _The colors all wrong too! It's just the features… _

"_Latte, sweetie, are you okay? It's okay, don't cry. Mommy's here." The gentle and beautiful woman promised, offering the child her best smile. Her baby blue eyes glossing over the large open burn wound Charlotte's back with unease. There was fresh blood everywhere. She need to get her to a doctor fast, but even then, there'll still be an ugly scar. The mother's lips trembled, slightly at the thought of little Latte growing up being discriminated against because of the ugly scar. Still, she forced her lips still, she needed to be strong for Latte._

_Despite the situation, the smile behind it was genuine. It wasn't laced with the worry or fear that the mother felt. She knew better than to offer her child a smile like that. What kind of mother would she be if she was to push her own worry to her young one? It was her job as a mom to protect her children. "Mommy will fix everything. Just stay behind me, okay Latte?"_ _She placed a gentle kiss on the teary faced child. "Stay behind me." She murmured, pushing the trembling child behind her as she turned to face their assailant, a pain expression on her face._

_Charlotte could vaguely remember her mother leaving her side—her mind too focused on the pain searing through her trembling body—vaguely hear the conversation that took place—her cries too loud for her to hear—vaguely remember anything that happened until all time seem to freeze. Charlotte's teary eyes seem instantly dried as her eyes widened considerably. In that instant, everything—the pain, the tears, the noises—all seem to be insignificant. All of it drowned out by the sound of her mother screaming; the warmth of fresh, red blood, splattering across her face; and the sight of her pale mother, limp on the floor. Shocked blue eyes dull, violet strands array, and pink lips parted in half gasp and half scream._

"_MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"_

Charlotte tucked her chin in deeper, her hands trembling slightly next to her. There was no mistaking it. She had checked, ran to her mother's side at the moment and held onto her cold, cold body. She was there when it had happened. Witness in frozen shock as her mother's life drain right before her very eyes. There was no mistaking—Charlotte snapped her head up, glancing forward when a pair of soft hands enveloped hers.

It was Ignacio's wife. On her face was a sad yet gentle smile that carried strength and promised troubles away. The same type of smile Charlotte had last received from her mother. Charlotte's eyes flickered with emotions and Elora's eyes only soften. "Thank you for all you've done for Kora and Kozu. I know it must have been hard for you." She pulled the girl into a hug, her hand gently stroking Charlotte's purple tresses. They were just like hers, except violet like her own mother. "I'll tell the twins to stop calling you 'Latte'." She murmured into Charlotte's ears. "I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered just as Ignacio pulled his wife back, screaming about the dangers of hugging a known criminal, but it didn't seem like Elora was having any of it. She only stared back at the shell-shocked Charlotte, offering her a sad and understanding smile.

Jerking her face away, Charlotte reached for her red scarf, throwing it on easily. She had covered half of her face with it as she stalked wordlessly away.

"Ah, I think I may have overdone it." Elora sighed softly. She hadn't meant to hurt the young woman, didn't mean to read into her that painful memory of the past. She couldn't help it. She was the town's Shimigami which meant she was also the town's most skilled reader. She was hypersensitive to everything. "Being the Shimigami has its downsides." She turned her attention to the quiet and handsome doctor watching the scene with skillfully covered emotionless eyes. "Ne, handsome doctor, I think I may have upset her. Could you please look after her?" She asked as Law pushed off the tree, walking wordlessly after Charlotte.

"Don't tell me what to do." Law called back, ignoring Ignacio's shouts of how dare he speak to his wife in such a manner. But Elora remained silent, a small smile on her face. She knew better. She could _feel_ past what he was willing to show and a small smile crept onto her face. Charlotte would be okay.

"Oi, what did you do?" Ignacio asked, his strong arms wrapped around his delicate wife. Even him and his ever dulled native abilities was able to pick up that there was something definitely wrong with the air around them as they left.

Elora didn't respond, instead she reached up, pinching Ignacio's noise, a small pout on her face. Her husband was _so _dull. He was probably the town's dullest. It was a miracle that he managed to remain from being classified as a Deaden given how insensitive to things he was. "What did you think you were doing coming home so late? The children would have been without adult supervision for two days if it wasn't for Charlotte and Law! You know Kora! She's just like me, she picks up on other's wavelengths way too easily! Ah, no she's worst. She's also too curious. What would happen if she walked up to some strange and weird people?!"

Before Ignacio could offer an excuse, the house next to them finally gave way, tumbling into a heap of rubbles. Ignacio glanced back at his small wife, her cheeks were puffed and her gentle brows pointed down. _She's not happy..._ Ignacio thought, sweating slightly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR HOUSE?!"

"Shh, honey! You'll wake the kids."

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THE KIDS AS AN GET AWAY! WHERE DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO STAY NOW?!"

…

"What are you doing?" Law questioned, leaning across the rails as he stared down at the lower back deck of his submarine. Sitting on the deck with the sub's tail with her legs fitted between the rails and dangling off the edge was Charlotte. She looked like a red pole with the way she had rolled herself up in her oversized red scarf. Was everything with this woman overly excessive? The scarf was practically a blanket, covering the full-size adult.

"Stop sulking in the corner." He sighed, coming up next to the silent woman. He shot a worried glance down towards her from the corner of his eyes. He didn't need the town's super abilities to know that something was depressing the woman.

"_Could you please look after her?"_ Elora's words repeated in Law's mind and he found himself frowning. He didn't need her to tell him what to do. He would have done it without her telling him so. He was her captain after all. The safety of his crew was in his hands and under his responsibility.

Pressing elbows against the rails, Law leaned forward, his eyes glossing over the black sea. "I should have known you were here. I always find you staring out at the water." His voice trailed, unsure as to what to say next. He wasn't the talkative time and consolidating a woman as never something he was good at. It wasn't helping that the woman he was trying to help wasn't speaking at all. If this had been one of the guys, then all would be easy, he'd just have to tell them to get over it. It being whatever it was that his subordinates were hung up over. But this wasn't just one of the guys, this was Charlotte and if there was one thing he had learned throughout the three months they've traveled together was he always needed a different way to deal with Charlotte. This was definitely not one of those exceptions.

He just needed a topic. Anything that they had in common would work. The question was, did they have anything in common? Surely, there must be something. But the great genius doctor was drawing a blank. Law scowled, sparing a peek at the frigid Charlotte. She looked so emotionless compared to moments ago. When she first saw Elora, her face was a conglomeration of emotions. They mainly consisted of disbelief, shock, pain, fear and hope. Her eyes were glued to the woman and Charlotte looked so uncertain as she moved. It was like she was scared of breaking the delicate image before her.

In comparison... his eyes focused on the one visible hand gripping the two ends of the scarf together with a death grip. This would have been a lot easier if he knew what was going on the girl's mind. If only he had Kozu's ability. Law blinked. Rolling his head back, the dark doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. Since when was it this hard to start a conversation with the woman? How did he do it in the past?

Images of their past conversation starters replied in his mind.

_Charlotte showed up in the infirmary with another superficial wound._

_Charlotte was fighting with Cole again and they tumbled into Law. They both lost their dinners._

_Charlotte was caught trying to throw laundry into the garbage chute. Lost dinner._

_Charlotte disobeyed his order. Lost dinner._

_Charlotte got in the way of his plan. Lost dinner and received an earful of scolding._

_Charlotte kicked him out of his room to shower._

_Charlotte—_It had always been Charlotte who initiated their conversations. If one could call their short episodes of him telling Charlotte about her increased chores and lack of dinner could be consider a conversation. Other than that, their only conversations consisted of Law telling the group about their upcoming plans, what they could and cannot do on the next island. Of course, then he wasn't talking to Charlotte personally, but rather the whole Heart Pirates. Though he did make extra emphasis and eye contact with the huntress ever since she shown her dislike and tendencies to _ignore _his orders. Law sighed. Those could be hardly considered real conversations. Surely, they had to have some _actual_, _real_ conversation in all the months they spent together. Something in which he had learned _something _about the woman. He just needed common ground.

He really didn't know anything about Charlotte.

Actually, he had a lot of blanks when it came to Charlotte. A lot more questions than answers.

"…It's not a corner."

Law glanced down, barely catching onto Charlotte's quite words, too busy in his own thoughts on how to start a conversation. "I guess you're right. A circle doesn't have any corners." He sighed, a small fleeting defeated grin adhering to his features. Even now, she was the one helping him initiate the conversation. "Normal people usually sulk in the corner."

"I'm not normal." She muttered, her words starting to become muffled as she leaned against the bar, her eyes struggling between fluttering close to relish in the coolness of the metal pole against her cheek and staying open to watch the glistening water's edge.

"You really love the waters." Law noted, glancing down at the quaint Charlotte. She had settled for somewhere in between. Her limp eyes remained half-lidded, focused on the glistening sea. A small smile crept onto her face at the mention of water.

"Mm," She hummed, rubbing her cheek against the pole a bit as she did so. "It's relaxing and calming. It's like the waves are calling to me, promising that they can wash away all the problems and worries with a single roll."

Law glanced back at the open waters, listening to the quite roars of the water. It was gentle the way the sea calls for their presence. Like a small pull that you wouldn't notice until you finally reached the destination. The water's lull was tempting and it would have been fine if it wasn't for the fact that the two of them were devil fruit users. The water hates them. The calling was nothing more than the sea's curse trying to drown them, trying to rid the word of their demons. If anything, the water was their greatest weakness which made it their greatest enemy. It wasn't wise to be so attracted to something that could kill you. Especially, not if you wanted to walk into the belly of the beast. Then again, this was Charlotte he was talking about and all Charlotte ever does is run head first into the belly of the beasts.

"You can swim." Law remembered the time that Charlotte had fallen through the ice. He saw her kicking and her hands pressed against the ice's underbelly as she broke the surface. It was rather shocking.

"Yeah… I learned to when I was younger." Charlotte muttered, a small smile crawling onto her face at the memory. "As a child, I spent countless of hours practicing kicks and learning the different ways to swim." She continued. It was a dream of hers, probably the only dream she ever had. "As a child, my dream was to swim with the fishes one day."

Law glanced at Charlotte, slightly surprised to hear her talk about her childhood, her past. It was surprisingly normal. So how did she end up on the wrong side of the justice system?

A small chuckle escaped her lips. It sounded bitter, almost antagonistic in nature. Whatever the laugh was, Law wasn't expecting it nor did it seem to match the smile that was on her face moments ago. "I can't anymore."

Law didn't press on the topic. There was no need for her to elaborate what she meant. She was a devil fruit user.

"Despite that… I… still want to swim." Law glanced down at the girl, quirking a brow. How was she planning on doing that? Her dream was beyond reachable now. She could try all she like, but she'd probably die trying first.

"Miss Charlotte, need I remind you of your curse?" He chided, slightly amused at her mumblings.

Charlotte tried to shake her head, but the pole was in her way and it was too comfortable for the huntress to move away from. Not only that it was her lifeline right now. It was the only thing keeping her upright. Perhaps she was tired. Perhaps she was depressed. Either way, the pole was the only thing keeping her upright at the moment. "I know… I'll sink if I touch water now. It doesn't matter if I can swim or not. I understand that." Charlotte blinked, forcing her eyes open this time. Damn, she was really tired now. Perhaps she should get up and do something to keep her awake. She didn't want to fall asleep now… but the pole was so comfortable and she didn't feel like doing anything. Her body suddenly too heavy. Perhaps sitting down was a mistake. Her eyes ran along the water's edge, yet not really taking in the sight. Her vision blocked instead by another _image_. She didn't do anything back _then_ either. She didn't do anything to stop or prevent it from happening. In hindsight, there was so much that Charlotte could have done.

Law frowned at the tired woman. It wasn't so much that she was sleepy that was causing the doctor to frown. It would only be natural for her to feel exhausted after so many nights without sleep. It was more of the sadden aura that had filled the air around the small girl that had Law scowling once more. Damn, just when he had gotten her to seem more upbeat too.

"But I'm fine like this too." Charlotte muttered, her eyelids fluttering again, struggling between close and open. This time out of fatigue. The days without sleep finally catching up to her now that she was finally not moving.

"What do you mean?" Law questioned, wondering if she was too sleep deprived for her mind to be functioning properly. He watched her eyes jolt open again, wondering why she was so keen on staying awake. There wasn't a real point in forgoing so much sleep just to be efficient in her work. Especially on this current job, it wasn't as if her heart was capable of moving. It wasn't like her prey would escape her because she went to bed. If anything, her preys would probably be sleeping at the same time. It was equal grounds for both party.

Charlotte reached her arms through the bars, hands out, trying to grab the giant yellow tail of the sub. It wasn't a hard thing to do considering that it was attached to the back of the submarine and she was sitting four bars over. The only reason why the huntress wasn't reaching the tail was because she had chosen to stretch her arms _forward_ into the open sea instead of to the left where the fin rested. Law pondered about whether or not he should let the sleepy individual know or continue to watch her kick her legs and reach forward, trying to hug the air.

"It isn't exactly the same, but the sub is a close second." She smiled, her eyes falling closed as she settled for hugging the pole's before her as a sign of love for the yellow thing she used to call an oven. "We're underwater; the sub's swimming along with the fishes and I get to watch." Law probably didn't know this, but whenever she had free time and they were submerged—which was a lot of the time—Charlotte would find a porthole to sit next and just gaze out of it. She'd watch the fishes that swim next to them. Sometimes, she'd even see a sea king, though those times often involved a battle that ended with sea king meat for dinner.

Law stared at the happy girl incredulously. He hadn't thought of that when he decided to sail in the element of his weakness. He had solely done it for the fact that he could be concealed and get by more easily. After all, what insane person would sail _underneath_ the water's surface, especially if they were a devil fruit user? Law had chosen the sub's design solely for a tactical reason and here Charlotte had enjoyed it because it allowed her a close second to her dream. The question of her survival as a devil fruit user trapped inside water, or the survival advantage of camouflage or anything else didn't factor into her account for her appreciation of the submarine. In fact, she actually enjoyed it for the fact that it allowed her to be trapped in the element trying to killer her without actually killing her.

"…What are you going to do once you get your heart again?" Law questioned carefully. They haven't exactly talked about it ever since they started their race together. He didn't know exactly if the huntress would indeed leave his submarine. Part of him wanted to believe that Charlotte had grown to like being part of his crew, so much so that she wouldn't leave. But the other half was constantly reminding him that the only reason he even managed to get the woman on board was holding her heart hostage.

Now Law had an extra thing to leverage into the favour of her willingly staying onboard. She wouldn't be able to swim with the fishes anymore unless she remained on as a Heart Pirate. But still, those things didn't guarantee that Charlotte would stay on after retrieving her heart. She had lived who knows how many years as a devil fruit user, giving up on her dream of swimming with the fishes. It was pure coincidence that this allowed her to experience a close second, but it was clear that she could live and function without it.

Then there was always that conversation they had a few weeks after Charlotte was forcibly made a member of the Heart Pirates crew. The one where she made her intentions on leaving clear.

"_Why haven't you returned to me my heart?" Charlotte quested one day. Law had said if she was to join his crew, she could get her heart back. Wasn't that their agreement?_

"…_You know exactly why." Law responded nonchalantly, not even bothering to glance up from the book he had been too busy reading to even give Charlotte the time of day enough for a glance._

"_Ha…" She laughed though there wasn't any real weight to it. Just a slight mocking tone in recognition of what she already knew. He wasn't going to give her heart back. At least now while she was still bound set on leaving his crew as soon as she does. _Law is smarter than I gave him credit for._ Charlotte found herself thinking before twisting the thought away, frowning. She really must be sick if she was going to compliment the man. "It appears that I won't be getting that back for a long, long while then." She should be insulting him, calling him terrible names and what not, but instead the huntress found herself smirking and mentally complementing the doctor for his insight._

Charlotte darted her eyes to the side, staring at the dark pool of water before her. The same memory running through her mind. She was so sure back then what she was going to do. She was going to take her heart back and run. Whatever happened to that plan? If she had done it sooner, she wouldn't be stuck in this trouble, wondering what to do. Then again, she probably didn't do it for the same reason why she couldn't decide now. Charlotte had to admit, it had been fun. Much more fun than her boring single life of chasing after her preys.

Don't get Charlotte wrong, she loved her job as a huntress, she would never forsake it. It was just… she was lonelier then compared to now. Now she actually had people she called friends, people she could fight for or—in Cole's case—with. Now that she had a taste of this, this community, was she really okay with going back to the strictly professional lifestyle she once held? It wasn't like she had any close buddies. There wasn't anyone she could pull pranks with or on. There was definitely no Cole to fight with. That was a plus, but what about everyone else?

What about the sub?

What about swimming with the fishes?

What about Law?

_What about Law?_ Charlotte's brows knitted together, wondering why that became a thought. Law was part of the Heart Pirate. He should be included with everyone else. That was what Charlotte thought. That wasn't the most concerning factor though. The fact that Charlotte wasn't able to immediately tell if life without him was a plus or a negative was. With everything else she could easily tell if life was better, but then as she reached Law, she hesitated then drew back all together. The question remaining unanswered.

Now that Charlotte thought about it, there was many things she had left unfinished with Law too. If she was to leave now, she wouldn't be able to finish them. Not that she really needed to care for those things anyway if she leaves. _If? _Charlotte paused. _When!_ She corrected without as much vigor as she would like.

Charlotte sighed. She wasn't sure anymore.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered close, blocking the sea out of view momentarily. Charlotte concentrated on her thoughts.. _Why wasn't he doing anything?_ The question flooded through Charlotte's mind again. _He had spent so much effort trying to get me to join his crew in the first place. Shouldn't he be fighting harder to get me to stay on?_ She pouted.

"Whoever said I'm not." Charlotte's eyes fluttered open at the sudden voice, confusion clear in them. She hadn't answer Law's question yet, she remembered. Also, what was it that Law was talking about? Did they move to a different topic in the moment that she had rested her eyes?

"You spoke out loud." Law added after a moment recognition of Charlotte's confusion. He had found it weird when Charlotte had spoken about him as if he wasn't there, able to hear it. Now he knew why. Charlotte probably meant it as a thought, but in her fatigue she had spoken out loud. Charlotte had grown too used to this island's inhibitors and their ability to read her mind if she was already not caring whether she voices them or not. It didn't matter with the natives here since either way they'd know what she was talking about, but with everyone else… they didn't have that superpower. Charlotte would just be giving them her thoughts then.

_I did?_ Charlotte's brows furrowed together, her closed eyes wrinkling as she squeezed them tighter. She hadn't meant to. She didn't even recognize that she was speaking.

"And now you're forgetting to speak." Law told quietly, watching her facial expression in amusement. A tired Charlotte was rather sloppy compared to the Charlotte he'd been seeing recently. The one who somehow managed to play her emotions into her favour. There was no doubt that if Charlotte needed to, she could probably force her attention to focus for a few moments longer just to give Law great stress in trying to read her emotions again. He sighed, when the 'v' between Charlotte's eyes disappeared and her body went limp against the bars she was half-hugging, half-leaning on. "Now you've fallen asleep." He narrated with a sigh. He bent over to scoop the young huntress from the airy deck. "A hint for the future: if you want to stay up, never rest your eyes."

He wasn't complaining though. Charlotte looked mighty tired. She did still even now. Law frowned slightly at her pale skin and the dark bags underneath her eyes. _She'd look better without them._ He noted, wondering what was it that made it so important for her stay up all these nights?

Then again, he wasn't one to judge. His bags were far worse.

_ Cheers resonated around the lone preteen stood in the middle of the worn coliseum. The cheers that once shook the girl to the bone and haunted her dreams were, disturbingly, becoming less and less terrorizing. The cheers were almost something Charlotte was looking forwards towards. The greater their cheers, the less likely she'll have to battle more than once a day. If the crowd liked you, they'll get treated better. Rested up well for the rest of the night so they can fight at their full strength again the next day. If you were really lucky, then they'll wait for you to fully heal before your next battle. All she had to do to was please the crowd._

_Charlotte squared her shoulders with the opposite door. The door that her opponent would come out from. A dulled weapon in her hand. They didn't even bother giving them sharpened or proper weapons anymore. It was more entertaining for the masked spectators. It made the battle more barbaric as the contestants tried to cut, bludgeon and kill each other with their dulled weapons. Even better if they managed to get the other guy to bleed. The sword in the twelve-years-old's hands were grotesquely disfigured and completely useless. It was bent in the shape of a question mark. Charlotte would probably have to use it as a hook or get the opponent with a side slash to draw blood with it. She'll have to swing hard enough too. The thing was barely sharp. They really couldn't give her a worse weapon._

"_**Hold your horses everyone! I know you're excited to see our lovely beast right here. None of us actually thought that this rat would have made it this far. I know, I know! It's shocking at how much she's grown since her first battle. Yes, she was annoying back in those days, constantly wailing and crying out for attention. Such a spoiled brat, she was, wasn't she?" **__ The announcer paused for the crowd to laugh. __**"Since then, she had grown beautifully into the monster that she is today! Her battles are no longer boring… **__The announcer riled and Charlotte tilted her head back, releasing a loud puff of air while her fingers rapped against the ripped rag wrapped around the metal hilt._

_How many years has it been since she was first introduced into this twisted sport? Four years, wasn't it? Four years of waking up to being dragged out of her grimy, rat infested cell to fight for life in this gross and bloodstained excused of entertainment. In those four years, how many people had died at her hands?_

_The leather handle on the sword long ago worn out and replaced with another's slave's outfit. _That person probably died._ Charlotte concluded. The only time the person would have been able to tie a cloth around the handle was in the rink and if you were in the rink, you were fighting. He was probably killed trying to cushion the pain in his hand from when he grabbed the weapon. Blood dripped onto the open coliseum floor. The poorly tied and useless rag stained red. The metal handle already digging into Charlotte's palm._

"_**...and I promise you that today's battle will be no less!" **__The announcer continued and Charlotte's ready her stance. The door would be opening soon and she was going to end this quick. __**"Today's battle will be interesting. Definitely so! I'm sure you all heard about this monster before. Some of you may have even watched his battles before! He too is undefeated in his reign and in his years of serving us, he has never failed to deliver us a great show. People have called him born for this role and after watching his countless battles, I must agree. He knows exactly what it is that we want to see and he isn't shy to do it for us! I present today's battle: Deathbringer Charlotte vs…" **__The masked audience roared into excitement as the other door finally opened, revealing the contestant that they had all been hoping for since the announcer's title. Their excitement soaring through the roof. Gossips and talk about the fight began as soon as the opponent stepped into the light._

_Charlotte's eyes widened as her opponent came into view and her stance faltered. For once in all four years of battle, never had she seen anyone so similar to her. She thought she was the only one. The only one who had been raised in this twisted environment. Her opponent this time was a boy with spiky ashy-black hair. He wasn't much older than she was. Perhaps two years, three max._

"_**Bloodletter Aceteon!" **__The child didn't even wait for the bell to finish ringing before darting on forward, a giant grin on his excited face._

* * *

**Oooooo! A hint into who Aceteon is! How many of you thought prior or just knew out of the bat that he was also a slave gladiator like Charlotte? Not only that, what was with the kitchen scene between Law and Charlotte? I find it funny how Law is in denial about his attraction to Charlotte. I feel like it'd be normal given how attractive Charlotte is in general, but then again, the doctor didn't even respond a bit to Boa. Anyway, we'll see how their relationship develops. I hope you guys didn't find that scene too sudden or too choppy or OOC. (Oh, I effeminately hope not OOC! (๑ó⌓ò๑)) Anyway, I'll leave you guys on that. Don't for get to review and let me know about your theories or how you think the chapter went! I promise I won't bite!**

**~Airi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, **

**So sorry for the long wait! Here is Chapter 26! Thanks for understanding and being patient with me for the month of April. My last exam was on the 26, then I had to move. It was tough and really tiring. I'm settling fine into my new home, but I'll be flying elsewhere in a few days. So things are still pretty hectic. It has been ever since I had this opportunity to go across the world, it was really nice, but it also changed my whole schedule around. There was lots of to consider and all. Anyway, aside from my busy life (TAT) this chapter was actually pretty tough for me to write mainly because it is the calm before the storm. I kept wanting to skip ahead and write all the exciting scenes that'll be coming up, but I had to get through this first-which was pretty gruesome. Sorry if you were waiting on action for this chapter, but I promise I'll make it up in the upcoming chapters!**

**Here's a quick recap since it's been so long:**

**Charlotte's heart has gone missing and Law and Charlotte are having a race to see who can get it back first. Charlotte's heart is being held somewhere on Shinzou Island as their scared treasure. It is said that the Shimigami will be carrying the heart towards the Undead Forest full of Wilderbeasts that feast on humans along with the rest of the Deadens. As of yet, Law hasn't done anything while Charlotte has been busy preparing for her grand scheme. They're doing this while taking care of the twins, Kora and Kozu, who had been attached to Charlotte since their arrival. This lead them to the accidental encounter with their Rear-Admiral-in-Training-for-Admiral father and their Shimigami mother, whom resemble's Charlotte's own late mother. The chapter ends with Charlotte stalking away, her mood crestfallen as she spaces out, reminiscing about her past on the sub until she falls asleep and is carried to bed by Law. **

**Here's also a breakdown of Charlotte's past that's already been revealed (since I'm not going chronologically):**

**Charlotte, Age 6: Charlotte is branded as a slave and her mother is murdered.**

**Charlotte, Age 8: Starts as a combatant slave in the gladiator-style rings and battle royal death matches**

**Charlotte, Age 11(later half): loses/closes her heart.**

**Charlotte, Age 12: Meets and fights Acetoen, results in her shoulder-arm injury.**

**Charlotte, Age 16: Revolutionaries invade, Charlotte manages to escape. Meets Baako**

**Charlotte, Age 21: Present. **

**I really hope that helps! If not, please let me know with a review or even a PM what else confuses you. I know it's been a while. **

**As always, to my loyal reviews and readers:**

**LilyoftheValley104: **Sorry for the long updates between chapters! I'll work on it! It's summer time so I _should _be able to get more things in free, but I can't guarantee anything as life does become busy due to unseen circumstances. But do those details about her hair color and eyes and what not help? Also, I've done a little recap thing at the top as a result of your criticque, hopefully it helps, please let me know. I'm still kind of not sure exactly how to do that-I'm not the best at summaries, but I will give it my all. Thank you so much for your continued reading! =) If you have any other ideas, please let me know!

**StarliteOracle: **Haha, I'm glad you loved Law. I'm a little worried if it seems sudden, but iunno, I guess it kind of make sense for him to have a realization now when she could be potentially leaving and she has lived life free from them too, right? Iunno... thoughts? =D

**lilnightmare17:** I will! I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. It was tough to write and I absolutely had no time last month with all my exams and interviews... not even job/career interviews. Examination interviews for language classes. x-x But those are done =D So who knows, maybe faster updates? -fingers crossed-

**Lucy Jacob: **Have you ever thought of writing stories yourself? =O I didn't even think of Law having being part responsible for Charlotte's past slavery! You started off on the right track but then it spun out of control and landed in a whole different story! Unfortunately, I can't answer your questions just yet because the story hasn't progressed up to there yet, but let me answer your question with another question of my own: Do you think Charlotte knows about Law's days before his piracy. I'm trying to work in a more honest conversation between the two, but I don't know where exactly I can fit it in the current scenario given Charlotte's one-track mind and her growing unsatisfied hunger for violence. I feel like Charlotte's more worried about that right now than knowing when exactly Law saw her naked, etc. But it will come soon. I have a place planned for it! But until then, more flame fanning~

**Jag: **Hi new reviewer! =D Here's the next update! I look forward to hearing more thoughts from you =D

**CoffeChocolate: **I didn't even realize until later than I mis-remembered or just mis-spelt Charlotte's nickname as Latte instead of Lotte. But since I did, I just decided to keep it along, I hope you don't mind! Sorry! But don't be sorry for not reading, I totally understand. Sometimes I just want to have all the chapters there then do a reading marathon through it rather than read a little and wait forever. I'm glad you enjoy the Latte-Law moments, there'll definitely be more to come as for Charlotte's past... those are going to be slowly revealed. I'm not too sure exactly how she survived either. I'm going to guess her speed and small size since she's rather fast. But I know if it was me, I'd probably die rather pathetically in my first match. How about you? Do you think you can survive?

**Supermeg12:** Hihi! Welcome to reviewing, this is your first review right? I don't remember seeing your sn before. I'm very thankful for your comments, they make me smile sooo much. I love that you love my story and enjoy reading it. Trust me, it gets more interesting as it goes on, or at least it does imo and in my head where I plan all this. But we'll see if you think the same way. Anyway, here's a new chapter enjoy!

**Thank you for all your patience with everything and without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OP, only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 26.

"_**The attack was already too fast for me to see what's going on! But what a terrifying power it is! And the winner is the one and always, undefeated champion of forty-three matches, "Deathbringer" Charlotte!" **__The announcer of the forsaken human blood fight tournament announced as the crowd cheered wildly, their attention focused on the child wailing towards the sky._

_She looked about eleven, drenched from head to toe in the blood of the corpses that laid around her. Her heart throbbing cries filled the sky while her salty tears rained down from her face, stinging the wounds that she had received from those she had slaughtered in some kind of messed up definition of self-defence._

_Charlotte was so tired, so, so tired. She barely had the strength to remain conscious, much less move, but she couldn't stop herself from wailing about those around her. She hated it all. Hated the fact of being forced to kill or be killed. She hated the pain that ran through her battered and bloody body and the more importantly the pain that ate away at her heart. She hated it all. She hated how she couldn't do anything about it. She hated how weak she felt. Most of all, she hated how she couldn't shut up._

_The bloodied and now blunt weapon of a bent sword that she had used to pick out her last opponent's eyes before bludgeoning his head until it cracked in half clattered to the floor as she felt herself being hoisted. Two figures completed dressed in hazmat suit had entered the ring to drag her limp and willless body from the ring. They looped their fully covered arms under hers, being extra careful not to get the material caught on the chain collar hiding the entirety of her small neck. If a rip was to incur, then they'd become contaminated and be as filthy as the crying child they were dragging out._

_The giant screens hanging in the air above the ring focused on the small and swollen face of the crying child. Her head seemed much larger than before from the inflammation that had started, not to mention the bomb collar that hid her tiny neck. Her violet hair was plastered to her face with blood from her opponents and herself. Her swollen red eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but the tears that ran down her split, bruised and dirtied cheeks were clear as day._

"_Such unbecoming and disgusting behaviour." A masked female commented. Her expression was covered by the always smiling mask, but the tone of her voice was enough to shush Charlotte's already dying cries. The woman was disgusted at her tears. "What kind of monster cries at the death of those she killed? Just pitiful. I came here to watch a proper fight, not some wailing kid."_

"_If it bothers you that much, Honey, we can always pay extra to have her tongue squished."_

"_Don't bother." A crescent moon shaped masked man interrupted. The way the he looked at her, with his heads held up and piercing dark eyes glinting through the slits of their masks, made it seem as if his next words were directed towards her. "She'll lose her heart soon enough."_

Leaning back, Charlotte twisted her face to the side, appreciating the delicate powder on her face before leaning over the vanity again. A small paintbrush in hand. Time for the finishing touches.

Today was the day of the festival and the day for Charlotte's plan to come into play. The only time for her plan to work actually. There was only one part of the festival's itinerary that Charlotte really care about: the leading of the Deadens to the Undead Forest. The Shinigami, Kora's mom, Elora, would be the one leading the train of people with her and Charlotte's heart at the front of the line. That was the only time when her heart would be available to the rest of the world to see before it was placed in the forbidden and beast-infested forest. It was a small window, but Charlotte specialized in small windows.

Charlotte frowned as she spotted the darkening bags underneath her eyes. They didn't get better, even after last night accidental nap. Not that she slept well. She hadn't in a while now. It was part, no, the only reason why she kept awake. She was being haunted by nightmares.

Charlotte bit her lower lip as she grasped her other trembling hand. Her shoulders hunched up as she gripped at her left hand, trying to get the trembling to stop. It wasn't working. Actually, the opposite was happening, she was trembling completely now.

"Stupid Law." Charlotte blamed, her violette tresses falling around her. Why couldn't the bastard just wake her up? She had been avoiding sleep a reason. But no, he decided to carry her to bed. Yeah, a bed. Not the hammock that she usually slept in. A bed. A comfy bed. _His _comfy bed. _Freaking stupid pervert! _Charlotte hissed, lifting a shaking fist. Her body now trembling for another reason. _Why didn't he wake her? Where was he actually? _

Charlotte had awakened up alone in the giant bed. The spot next to her cold and unslept in. It was probably a good thing too. She didn't know what to say to the nosy doctor if he had seen the state in which she woke up. She hadn't woken up like most people having a nightmare. Sure, there was the fury of cold sweat lining her body, but that was barely noticeable compared to the dark aura surrounding her or the way her platinum eyes seems a little more than just crazy. That's is if the doctor would have been alive long enough to ask a question.

Charlotte tilted her head back, releasing a heavy sigh into the air, her platinum eyes half lidded. When had she gotten so caring for the stupid pirates? _Stupid happy adventure lovers... _She smiled at her unusual reflection. She had to admit, their adventures were rather fun. All her time with them had been... memorable, in one way or another. Though, she did wish she had more leeway sometimes. Still, she didn't want to give it up. That was probably why she still hadn't managed to decide on what to do afterwards. However, at this rate, given her condition, would it be worth staying if she was going to end up killing every one of those stupid happy adventure lovers?

When was the last time she went all out? Sabaody, wasn't it? Against Kid and Killer. Her lips curled up at the memory. That was a good fight, it got her blood boiling and sedated her bloodlust. Maybe she should go see him after she gets her heart back. Actually, it doesn't even have to be Kid, Killer was pretty skilled as well. The blond male was rather athletic. Above all else, they were as crazy as she was when it came to fighting.

_I should go find them after. _Charlotte nodded. Some much needed stress release was in order. Also, it'll put her back on track with her profession. She was a huntress after all. Her next target could be Kid. _That's right..._ She mentally scolded herself. _This is how it's always been._ With this she didn't have to worry about hurting anyone...

_Hurting anyone... _The world seemed to dim around Charlotte as she pressed her clenched hand against the vanity's surface, the paintbrush creaking underneath her hand. How many people have she so selfishly injured for her own sake? _How many lives did she carry on her shoulders?_

She glanced at her reflection, her platinum eyes glowing with resolution underneath their pale color. _Focus: get the target and move on!_ Her stitched red lips curved into an eerie grin. The color only added to the whole dead make-up she had going on.

Three-fourths of her face had been powdered white, the nose and her right eye area imitating the black holes of a skull. Her other eye was highlighted with make-up as well: dramatic red eyeshadow and a cat-like dark eyeliner stretching far past where her eye stood, curving along parallel with the stitches extended to her cheek. Rose red petals followed the black outline around her eyes, illuminating them while highlighting the little small equally red lips. A black etch line started from the center of her lips, extending on either side towards her cheek. Half of her forehead had subtle lines of cobweb stretching forth from it. There were a few more details here and there, drawing down from her face towards her exposed shoulder. The skin revealed also painted intricately, the bones highlighted.

Then there was the dress.

...

"What's taking her so long?" Cole huffed. He and a select few of the Heart Pirates, really just the two mechanics and Law were waiting for her. "She even came here before all us. Even when Captain was so gracious as to lend her his bed, she still didn't wait for us!" They were in Grebbon's Heartery again, getting ready.

Cole turned towards his sworn leader, eyes asking questions that he couldn't dare ask. Things had been oddly quiet ever since they arrived here. Law hadn't given them a single word on what to do. No plan, no nothing. Just an abundance of free time to do whatever they wanted while he followed after Charlotte.

Law only called for them once on this island: last night. But it wasn't for the same reasons everyone had thought. Law took the three mechanics, their nurse and Bepo to the twins' home or what was left of it. The place was totaled, a complete pile of broken fragments of a house like some kind of oversized puzzle. Their only order: fix the house. No explanation, no run-down of what had happened. Nothing but a simple order to fix what had been broken. It should have made sense given who he had called for, but they, still were curious as to how _this _would help them _keep _Charlotte from walking out on them.

But that became a second thought when Bepo screamed. Law had brought them straight to a large and bulky Rear Admiral.

"_What have you come back for, Trafalgar?" Ignacio called, voice booming and eyes narrowing. The Pirates next to them jolting slightly._

_What was Law doing bringing them straight to a Rear Admiral without telling them anything?_

"_I brought my people to repair your home." Law stated easily, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder._

"_For what in return?" Ignacio wasn't stupid enough to believe that Law would be offering help without something in return. Especially considering that pirates usually take without consideration._

"_Your wife." Ignacio's eyes widened at that and the burly man stepped forward immediately, his large hands already pushing his delicate wife to hide behind him._

"_What in the world do you think that I'll hand ov—"_

"—_I want the information in her head." Law interrupted with a sigh. He slipped his nodachi off his shoulder, passing it to his loyal bear and motion for Rike to step forward with him. "If it puts you at ease, You can have my medical assistant while I speak to your wife."_

"_C-Captain?" Rike spluttered, shock clear on his face. Not only was the man much larger than he was, he was also a Rear Admiral. He wasn't someone that Rike could easily take on by himself. He didn't even know what kind of abilities this marine had up his sleeve._

"_A medical assistant isn't enough for me to put my wife's live in the hands of a filthy pirate."_

"_Yet the lives of your children were fine?" Law jested, and ignored the large man's response, turning his attention towards the wife. "The decision is ultimately yours."_

_Elora swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing up at her protective husband then back at the notorious pirate. She didn't know much about pirates besides the little that her husband would sometimes let slip. He didn't want to shatter their sheltered world free from violence and the such. That was part of the reason why he never stayed in town too long. It was so that she wouldn't accidentally venture too far into his mind and see something unpleasant. Her abilities had drawbacks, but it also held advantages. For example, she knew exactly why__Law had chosen to offer his medic up for the trade. It was his fighting ability and style. From what Elora could read off Law, Ignacio wouldn't be able land a hit on Rike—rather, Ignacio would have wasted all his energy in trying; Rike would be able to redirect any attack. The exchange would have put Law in the advantage still. Elora knew that and Law knew Elora would know that too._

"_So what do you say?" Elora met the man's stormy eyes, her eyes reading past them._

"_What do you want to know?" Elora mustered, however, she remained at her husband's side. She wasn't going to step aside from her own safety without knowing exactly what she was walking into._

"_Tell me about Charlotte." Law commanded. He knew that Elora hadn't explicitly done something to the huntress, but her presence had an immediate effect. Not only that, Elora seemed to know something given her ability and it was about time that Law learned some things about Charlotte._

At first, Cole had thought that Law was going to analyze Charlotte and her moves before making one of his own. That was why Lay had been so passive. It was their first time actually seeing Charlotte in the flesh as a hunter. Who knew she was so prepared; she had been in such a hurry the whole entire time. Even as Cole was stuck with her chores, allowing her more time, Charlotte barely stood around. She was busier than he was. And he had all his chores, and her insane amount of chores. Just how many times have she pissed off Law?

Her chores weren't the point. Law never set up a plan, didn't even decree an order after that night. He didn't say anything to them. Where they really going to let Charlotte go? Today was the big day. Today was the day where Charlotte's plan went into play and if it succeeds, then she'll be walking away with her heart. If the don't move, then that was it. She'll be gone and out of their lives for good. There was no way Charlotte would stay, Cole was certain about that.

He wouldn't mind it if she did, either. He'd prefer it. Without Charlotte the crew can go back to the way it was. His crewmates wouldn't be fawning over some witch monster and he wouldn't be getting into as much trouble from fighting with said witch monster. Also, there'll be no one there to call him 'Old'. Life would be good! Great even!

_Oh_! Cole jumped, grinning slyly. Perhaps Law finally realized how much better off they would be without Charlotte and that was why he hadn't planned anything. He was planning on getting rid of her without actually having to do any of the work. Ah, life just got a whole lot sweeter!

"That's not the reason, you know, _Ojii-san_." A small voice peeped from beside him.

Slowly twitching his head to the right, then down in slow, mechanical movements, Cole felt his face fall flat at the little brat. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'GRANDPA'?!" He shouted, swatting slightly as he hurled his hands into the air in a flipping motion.

"I'm here for my beloved Charlotte! I want to be the first person she sees on her big day." Kozu was proudly pulling on his suit jacket. He was done up for the festival too. Half of his face has been painted to resemble that of a skull. He was also wearing a fitted maroon suit. He had even dressed accordingly to match hers. He didn't know what she'd be wearing exactly, Kora wouldn't tell him, but he managed to get a rough estimate.

"I don't think you got what the witch was trying to say last time." Cole frowned, stuffing his hands into his suit pockets. He too was dressed up. The three of them—the mecha trio—alongside Law were suited up for the occasion. If they hadn't been, they'd to be noticeable, not that they weren't used to dressing up. Law was cautious like that. Most, if not always, when they reached a dangerous island, Law will get them to suit up to avoid any unnecessary troubles. "She was saying 'there's no way in hell that she'll da—" The weapon master found himself unable to finish the rest of the sentence as Shachi clamped a hand over his mouth and started dragging him away.

"Shh!" Shachi hissed. Cole was really insensitive sometimes. That or he was just really, really dense. He gave Kozu a nervous laugh, hoping the kid wasn't going to read Cole's mind for the rest of the sentence. "Charlotte sure is taking her time."

"Girls take longer to get ready." Kozu replied wisely causing the rest of the Heart Pirates to gape at the six years old. The kid knew more to life and dating than they did, or at least that was what it seems like with the way he had said it. "I would hate being a girl on this day; there's _so_ much to do to set up. There's the dress, the make-up, hair, accessories, and they had to make sure it all matches together. We, males, get it easy. We just have to put on a suit and draw a skull on our faces."

"But Kora's all done and ready to go." Penguin blanched, pointing to the twin. She was dressed in a jellyfish dress in color matching Kozu's with the other half of her face painted in a similar style. Hers did have more details though. The blue rings around her eyes were trimmed with a layer of petals to which lace extended from. Also her lips were extended and etched into to resemble teeth. She was also wearing a white lacy hairpin to go with her frilly dress. Kora almost looked like an undead child bride with the amount of detail given.

"I have a much smaller face than Charlotte does." Kora responded easily. "And less hair." Her pink hair had been tied into a simple braid and coiled around her face to form a rose by her right eye.

"But she still needs to put in her heart." Cole groaned. The only reason why he had decided to tag along instead of hanging out with the rest of the crew in the deck was because he wanted to see the final touches of the mechanical heart. Also, Charlotte's additions made it seem extra unique, given how delicate the work seems to be like. Oh, he just couldn't wait to see the final product! The freaking slow poke! How long did she need exactly?

"Ah! She's coming!" Kora shouted with glee and the weapon master snapped his face around, a giant smile on his face just as the submarine's door opened. Never had he thought he'd be this happy to see the blasted woman.

The sound of suede and silk slipping smoothly past each other echoed throughout the suddenly quiet deck. Shock was a clear understatement as the males quickly drank up the sight before them, their eyes raking up from fair glimpses of skin and fishnet stocking only for it to disappear underneath a layer of silk frills and luxurious deep red. Their eyes continued their upwards creep, following the folds, and falls white soaked in black and red stained fabric that hung off her hips like a river though the mountains. Fastened around her hip like a tailored piece of the dress was Charlotte's signature scarf, tied into a large flat double bow that blended naturally into the dress. As if cursed or just loved by Death itself, two long winding skeleton arms creeped through the dress' folds and around Charlotte's body, ready to love her or end her or both with the way it looked as it clawed at her clothes, trying to disrobing her. The arms were faint almost like the real un-see-able death and like death itself, it seems like it was holding Charlotte's life in its hands with the way its long, boney fingers dipped into the hole on her chest.

The dress ended with a reverse halter; a thick band of mesh over a thicker band of red trimmed with black lace tied nicely around her neck held the dress up. The front of the dress remained opened, her chest covered in a low sweetheart neckline.

Her lavender hair had been curled and pinned up halfway for a waterfall effect. The way she parted her hair had changed too, allowing her to have voluminous side swept bangs that disappeared behind her ears, mixing in with her curls. Fixed on the opposite side of her head was a Victorian-style hat decorated with roses, feathers and ribbons. The hat was perched perfectly on her head to cast a mysterious sort of shadow across her face, enunciating the sultriness of her ruby red lips without giving out too much of the undead aspects. The casted shadow worked perfectly to leave her 'alive' side uncover, adding onto the image of a sultry, beautiful and sexy living women.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Charlotte lifted her head slightly as she spoke, the shadow creeping further back to reveal the secret hidden in the shadow: the undead part of her face. Her platinum eyes glinted bewitchingly, adding to the whole surreal feel.

Surreal was an underestimation for her beauty though. Despite the eerie theme, Charlotte truly looked like some deity. It wouldn't be hard to imagine that she was the descendent if the actual undead Cephenrene.

"What are you all gawking at?" Charlotte questioned, working a fine brow at them. She was completely clueless to the spell she had placed on them. "Or better yet, why are you guys even—You!" She dashed forward, jabbing her manicured nail at the tall doctor's chest when she spotted him. "How dare you drug me!" There was no way that Charlotte would have fallen asleep without some assistance. She did feel abnormally tired after the meal. The full effect probably took longer to go through her body than the children's allowing her to just stay up for the fight.

"And why would I waste sleeping pills on someone who looked as if they'd pass out at any moment?" Law shot back, easily. His eyes half-masted.

"Don't play that game with me. You even tucked me into your comfy bed! Trying to get me to sleep passed the big day so you can steal my heart away from me again." Charlotte smirked, raising to her tiptoes to get closer into Law's personal bubble. Her eyes challenging his like always. She couldn't help but feel somewhat happy that he had some kind of plan, even if it did try to get into the way of hers.

"Unlike you, I rather not tell my opponent of my plans before they happen so they can't work their way around it." Law replied with a smug smirk. "I do wonder though, why you were so keen in letting me know what your plans were. Do you perhaps wish that I foil your plan and snatch away your heart again? Or are you giving it to me now?" His smirk grew when Charlotte pulled back, her face contorted slightly and a pink flush growing on her face, noticeably through the white powder.

Bashfully jerking her face to the side, Charlotte mumbled, "P-please! I was just being considerate of you: I thought that maybe you needed a handicap. You only have Bepo and his nose against my years of hunting experience. It wouldn't be even a challenge if I didn't give you something."

Law's smirk dropped slightly at that, but he didn't let the words get to him. Instead, he gripped at her chin, jerking it up. "Really now?" He teased, leaning in towards her personal space. "Are you sure you're not doing that so you have something to blame for when you're on my ship?" His grin grew again when her face started to grow hot again. Bullseye.

Law smirked, reading the emotions and thoughts play across her always expressive face. She was so obvious. This was better. As long as she was out of her game, she was so obvious. He could read her. Her deep red lips parted and Law knew that the next words out would be a defiance of some sort. "T-That's not-"

"There you guys are!" Ignacio cried, as he slammed the large metal door open and into Charlotte. His eyes spotted the children immediately. Even without his marine uniform to remind them, the Heart Pirates all tensed out of a natural reflex. Though that seem to go unnoticed by the strangely joyful marine. "You're all going to miss Mommy's big parade at this rate." Then again, he was a soon-to-be-admiral. Indirectly, knowingly or not, he was belittling them.

"But Daddy, I want to be with Charlotte-nee during the parade." Kozu huffed, crossing his arms across his small chest when his dad tried to pick him up. Unlike his twin sister, he didn't run into the large man's open arms, upsetting him into trying to hug the little rascal.

"With Bloody Boa?" He jerked back, face scrunched up. His son with a criminal? He wasn't going to allow it! "Bloody Boa what trickery have you placed upon my son?" He challenged, voice bellowing as he scanned the room. "Eh? Bloody Boa?" He couldn't spot the girl with the giant red scarf anywhere.

"Right…" Charlotte hissed from behind the door. "Here!" On the word, she straightened her raised leg, shooting the door off its hinges and towards the giant marine who quickly shoved Kora onto his shoulders so he could grab the incoming door.

The rest of the room grew silent as the sudden change in mood spread across the room like a ring of dust from the heavy door. The Heart Pirates' eyes jumping between the upset Charlotte and the man still holding the large door, wondering what in the world was Charlotte doing trying to pick a fight with a Rear Admiral when they didn't have to? Didn't the thought of how dangerous it could be ever cross her mind? Then again this was Charlotte they were talking about.

Law eyes narrowed as he took in Charlotte's unusual stance, her body bent at the waist, lowering her closer to the ground while her legs spread out further apart. One of her arms were hanging before her while the other was hidden behind her back. It was a different stance than her usual boxer-like stance. Though the biggest change was the look in her eyes. They seemed to glow eerily in almost a blood lusting way.

"I thought I said no violence, Bloody Boa." Ignacio called back, his voice seemingly calm but the loud undertone beneath it spoke otherwise.

"I would appreciate it if you would hold up your end too." Charlotte spoke as she straightened. Glad that her voice was holding much better than she was. "You attacked me with the door first." She clenched her fists behind her back, trying to calm her nerves. "You also seem rather aggressive just now calling me."

"Yeah Daddy," Kozu pouted, shocking his own father. His son wasn't going to side with him either? Ignacio glanced around, his eyes landing on Grebbon for help, but the heartsmith quickly looked away not wanting to be involved. He was alone. "Charlotte-nee did nothing. She's gentle and pretty."

_Gentle?_ The Father exclaimed mentally. Did his son not see the way the woman just ripped the door from its hinges with a single kick? Pretty… he paused, his eyes scanning up and down the woman for the first time. He couldn't get a good look at her the night prior since it was so dark, but now in the light, he has to admit Charlotte was a very close second to Elora in terms of beauty. "If only she was a normal instead of a-a-a ZOMBIEEEEE!"

Charlotte sighed at the scream, at least people were noticing the hole in her chest like she wanted it to.

"For an island that celebrates the dead you guys sure are easily scared of dead things." Shachi pointed out while Charlotte wordlessly strolled towards Grebbon, plopping onto a black stool. "Oh, if you're getting started, I want to see.

"Charlotte-nee is Cepherene's descendent." Grebbon explained to the heavily breathing father, still trying to catch his breath. Though his hands were already reaching into Charlotte's body. "Let me know if it hurts…" He muttered. This was the first time he has ever physically set up one of his heart _inside _someone's body.

"Mm.." Charlotte hummed, pulling her face out from watching the weird tools nearing where her heart should be. The mere thought of it, even if she didn't have anything there, was enough to give the girl goosebumps. "How much longer do we have before your Mother makes her parade?" Charlotte asked, her voice slightly airy from the whole ordeal. It'll be a lie if she said she could feel what was going on in the crevasse. She couldn't, but the idea still freaked her out.

"Thirty minutes or so." Charlotte hummed at the response, turning her head up to stare at the ceiling. _Thirty more minutes. _She chanted mentally. Thirty more minutes until she can grab her heart.

"Cepherene's descendent, you say?" Ignacio repeated, turning towards the heartsmith, his eyebrow quirked slightly. That wasn't right, Charlotte wasn—his eyes locked with the platinum ones and he paused. "I never knew that." He grimaced at his lie. Never did he think that he was going to be helping a known criminal. The things he does for his children.

_Do not disrupt my plans. _That was the message hidden behind Charlotte's eyes. He had complied, due to their past agreement and because of it, he learned something else about these criminals. They were cunning. They knew about Grebbon's situation and were using it against him. At least that was what he thought when he announced the secret that Grebbon's being harbouring. "Then there's no worry for your fiancée is there? She'll be back from the forest in no time." For them to be tricking the hopeful Grebbon into thinking that Cepherene's heart will be with them.

"Eh? Grebbon, your fiancée's a Deaden?" Kora asked, running up to the now still heartsmith.

"She was marked by Elora a week ago." Grebbon muttered quietly.

"Are you sure you should be spending your last moments together playing with someone else's heart instead of being with your fiancée?" Law commented from the side. That's what _normal_ people would have done.

"Who'll put the heart in your friend then?" Grebbon replied curtly and glanced up at the lady. "Don't fret. It's part of the job."

"But…" Charlotte started, but her voice disappeared as Grebbon stood up, patting her on the shoulder.

"It won't be the last time I see my darling." Grebbon declared, boldly and Law frowned. "Your heart is all set up, Pretty Lady."

Charlotte's thank was easily drowned out as the Mecha trio surrounded her quickly, checking the handiwork with awe and admiration. She snapped the first incoming hand that reached towards her chest, bringing one of her arms to cover her exposed heart. "If you want your hand, you'll leave it out of my personal space." Charlotte threatened as she scooted back. She jumped when her back landed against a flushing Penguin's chest. Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "The same goes for you too."

"Sorry," Penguin warned, half-seconds before looping his arm underneath hers.

"Atta Penguin!" Cole jumped, and shifted his attention towards the defenseless Charlotte, a perverse grin on his face. "Aheh..." He started as he advanced, chuckling lightly to himself. "Now, let's see..." Cole was leaning forward, one hand curled under his chest, holding at his head up while he studied the metal heart, the other pressed against his hip.

"I-I said no!" Charlotte huffed. Oh, how she wanted to give the guy a right hook... or two... maybe three and a knee. Unfortunately, she wasn't rly mobile with her limbs held behind her. She had tried kick, but Cole easily caught it, telling her to shush while he studied the thing. "P-pervert!" Charlotte screamed when the male's face was practically between her breast. His nose was already in the vicinity.

"E-eh?" Cole pulled back. Just in time too as Charlotte punctuated the scream with a Penguin's body slamming to the ground. The nimble woman had somehow escaped and managed to slam Penguin into the ground, while trying to kick Cole in the chin. "Aw, come on! We came all the way here today just to see the final product and now that it's complete you won't even let us see it?" Cole complained lightly, a little too lightly for Charlotte's taste. Something was going o—"Grab her! She's in heels! She can't move around fast!" Cole shouted, and the three of them pounced forward… and their heads collided together.

"Hah!" Charlotte spat, her bare feet dangling out of the dress' edge. "As if I'd wear those feet cages!" She had tried them on earlier that morning. Getting them in wasn't the problem, the problem was she couldn't move in them. Since when was walking on pins ever a good idea. It was difficult, unstable, and her feet hurt after three minutes. It was not fun. It was a good thing too it seems. "See ya boys!" She cooed before dashing out of the door, leaving the rest of the people in the heartery.

"That wasn't a very lady like position for a lady wearing a dress." Kora commented after Charlotte had left, her face blanked for a moment. Spinning around, she sat comfortably on her father's large shoulders and rested her hands on his head. "Let's go see Mommy."

"I'll come with!" Grebbon called, rushing out after the family. He reached down to hold little Kozu's hand. The group completely forgetting about the remaining pirates.

"Che, didn't the woman have any thoughts for others? What now?" He came all this way, even dressed up to see the final product and all he managed was to get a glimpse of the general silhouette of the damn thing. Didn't even get to see the details of it.

"You may return to the submarine if you wish." Law stated shocking the rest of the pirates.

"C-captain?" Penguin called uncertainly. "Are we really not going to do anything to stop Charlotte?"

"Did I ever say we're not?" Law pushed off the threshold. "I'll be at the parade waiting. I expect you to have a good reason for attacking your crewmate." With that vague order Law left with a small ringing of the door. He had other things to attend to if he wanted his plan to work out well. Like he had hinted at earlier, he wasn't going to be broadcasting his plan to his opponent. Though it did seem that his rival did forget a certain fact in her calculations. Where Charlotte may have years of experience, he has an army of resources compared to her one-man show. While she was busy trying to get everything ready, Law had been taking it easy by having his crew do the work for him.

"_Charlotte?" Elora repeated, her small face settling into a small frown. "I do hope that you have not done anything to the sweet girl." She said, stepping out from behind her husband, her hands clenched still beside her._

"_She's asleep." Law stated easily and Elora's clenched fist softened._

"_Oh, that's good. She looks like she needed the rest." Elora sighed, pressing a hand against her bosom. "You know, I can't tell you a lot about that child." Elora played with her hands as she started. "It is also not my story to share. From what I know, I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know about her past. I'm sorry to disappoint you." She told calmly, and despite the fact that she was denying one of the Worst Generation, her eyes remained clear and calm, completely unfazed and unafraid at her decision. She would stay by it no matter what was to come._

"_It looks as if I wasted a trip down here." Law sighed earnestly._

"_Before you leave Mr. Handsome, there is something I can tell you." Elora spoke, her voice strangely wise. "That girl knows neither friend nor foe, only survival."_

"_You're saying she has killed friends before." Law rephrased._

"_I'm just saying it may be in your best interest for you and your crew to part ways at this chanced fork in the road." Elora clarified. "That is just my advice as the God of Death."_

_..._

"Hey, look what I found!" Shachi cried joyfully through the sound of metal clanging against metal. "It's another replacement heart!" He held up the metal contraption as if it was a prized trophy for all to see. In a sense, it was for the mecha trio. They had been searching for another one ever since Charlotte left them hanging.

"Let me see!" Shachi abided, placing the fist-sized rock on the glass table while Penguin turned on the small lamp next to it. Three pairs of eyes darted across the small contraception instantly, taking in any small detail and strange metallic devices. Their hands were busy writing down notes and things for further research for every small detail they found intriguing which was almost the whole thing. Penguin had even gone off to grab one of Grebbon's work journals for further analysis.

They weren't joking when they said that that this small little device was one of the most intricate ones they have ever seen. Even the lazy Cole was busy trying to figure out how the device worked as a system. Unlike the two mechanics, he cared less about the outer shell, but more of its connections. Cole worked on the offensives while the other two worked on the defenses. That was part of the reason why Charlotte's would have been the optimal one to examine. Her add-ons—the thin veins to not only hold up her heart but allowed her senses to connect—was a perfect thing to study. If he could figure out how the connections worked, then he wouldn't need to waste time getting into weapons bay to attack. He could do it all wirelessly or at the very least with mobility.

"Uwah!" Shachi screamed, falling onto this butt while Cole's grin grew. The heart. It was alive! "That scared me!"

"I wonder who it's connected to…" Cole muttered, picking up the delicate thing and holding it up for a better two while the two mechanics screamed worriedly at him. They were dealing with someone else's heart. What if they were to screw up and some innocent was to die on their hands? "Ah, it's through radio waves." Cole noted, tapping on the light green circle on the flat side of the aorta.

"C-Cole!"

"Don't tie your panties in a knot. It's not going to do anything." He ran a hand through his short hair. "Looking at this, it's a pretty big radius." He acknowledged, surprised to see such an intricate thing embedded into such a small area. Grebbon really was one of the best heartsmiths on the island.

"Do you think we can get Captain to think of bringing Grebbon on board?" Cole suggested, grinning happily. If Grebbon was on board, then there was no rush in trying to figure out what was what. He could learn at a leisurely pace and even collaborate together.

"He probably even has some medical knowledge considering his line of work." Penguin agreed, happily.

"It'll be nice if Rike or Captain was here to tell us how anatomically correct it is." Shachi commented. If he did know some then Law wouldn't have to spend time teaching him and it would increase his chances of being a new addition. The ginger received a smack against his head though.

"Captain's busy with more important things!" Penguin scolded.

"I know! That's why I said Rike. You didn't have to hit me. But he's busy to doing something secret for Captain."

"What are you two babbling about? Law made everyone learn some basic medical knowledge when they first joined. Everyone but the dumb crazy hunter should know something as easy as recognizing a heart."

"Oh," The two mechanics whistled, hands on their hips at the technician's bold words. "Really now? How does this heart look to you? Is there anything wrong, _Dr. _Cole?" This was coming from one of the laziest male on the submarine.

Cole jerked back instantly as the two mechanics rested their face against the glass, staring at him expectantly. He was probably the worst person to ask. Well, minus Charlotte of course. He took pride in the fact that he was more medically adept than the woman. However, the extent to that was very questionable. Like what he had done when prepping for their performances on Muses Island, he was often caught trying to escape. It was because of it that Cole ended up spending many hours in the submarines ducts. This lead to him working on the submarine's inner circuitry.

None of that mattered at the moment. Right now, he was being challenged on his medical knowledge and he was no way going to shame himself. Not in front of the other two idiots who tried doing the same thing.

Squatting down so that he was eyelevel with the metal heart, Cole scanned his eyes across the heart's silhouette, humming in acknowledgement as he did so. Slowly, with a hand resting on his chin, Cole closed his eyes in mock concentration. _I have absolutely no idea! _He cried in his mind after a few moments of deliberate humming. He knew enough to say that it was a heart, but anyone could after Grebbon had so gracefully explained from day one. That wasn't enough though. Not for the two mechanics. The technician peeked lightly only to snap his eye shut and hum louder. The two idiots were still staring at him with their smug grins, just waiting for him to say something wrong and stupid.

_Think! Think! These two don't know anything either!_ _I just need to say something that they don't know and we'll all be good. I'll sound smart and those two idiots wouldn't be of the wiser. The issue was… what did the two even know? Think! What classes did they skip out on together? _He just needed to make some bullshit answer about that general topic that the two didn't know about. _Think!_

Snapping his eyes open, Cole raised his index finger slowly. "There's something missing here." He declared and snapped his raised finger at a ninety-degrees angle, pointing towards the center of the heart, right next to the left ventricle. "There should be a lump right here." He snickered behind his smug mask. He had realized it at the last moment: the heart before them was different than the one that Charlotte was currently wearing like a broach. Charlotte's metal heart had a small lump right there. He didn't know what exactly was it for, but Charlotte's heart was complete.

Unfortunately, Cole skipped out on his luck as well. "There shouldn't be a lump there."

"Eh?" Cole blinked.

"Yeah, the heart only has four ventricles. It wouldn't make sense for there to be a random lump. It's not like there was a vein extending from there either." The two mechanics glanced up at the sheepish technician. "Oi, you weren't trying to feed us some false information so you can seem smart, were you?" The two gasped. "You were!"

"No, of course not!" Cole rebuffed quickly, trying to save his hide. "I only said that because Charlotte's heart had a lump there!"

"Charlotte's did?" The two mechanics stilled, glancing at each other in confusion. A weird lump on any part of the body could mean a cancerous tumor. But why would Grebbon put a tumor on a metal heart? "What did it look like?"

"Uh… it was small and patch like hill. Sort of like a microchip used in..." Cole's eyes widened and bolted from the others, running back to the storage room, throwing things around.

"Yo, what are you doing? Grebbon's not going to be happy when he comes back to see his place totalled." Penguin warned, crossing his arms as he stared at his crewmate, emptying boxes.

"Don't just stand there. Help me look." Cole couldn't hope to be more wrong. He liked Grebbon, he was a fellow innovator like the three of them. But...

"Care to tell us what's so urgent about a small chip?" It was Shachi this time, joining his best friend at the threshold, the two of them leaning on either side.

"Those heart, they communicate through radio waves and the only way to intercept one is through another radio wave." Cole explained as he searched. "In a sense you can hack into someone's heart by joining onto the same frequency and cancelling out its own waves with new ones. Normally this is near impossible without a receiver chip. The small chip attached to Charlotte's heart is a receiver."

"Wait, hack? But the heart isn't fully connected to Charlotte. They shouldn't be able to take control over her." Shachi exclaimed.

"Knowing her, she'd probably fight back from being controlled." Penguin added.

"It shouldn't be possible to hack someone's body. Like you said, it's not connected to their physical body. I don't think Grebbon wants to take control of Charlotte's body anyway. There's something else that the chip is attached to. That's probably what he's going for."

"You think Grebbon is behind all this?" Shachi gasped in disbelief. But they had shared such good times and information together when the three of them stayed afterwards to watch him work.

"There's no one else who could have placed anything on the heart. We would have noticed right away if anyone else but Grebbon worked on it. We were here practically from day start to day end. The only person who touched the heart in the making was Grebbon."

"What was the receiver attached to?" Penguin asked, stepping forward. He wasn't going to stand still for this either. As much as it upset him, he crewmates came first.

"I can't say for sure. It was wrapped up as part of the heart's outer layer, but judging from the size and the shape. It was probably gunpowder and a sparkler." Cole muttered, clearly not pleased with the thought himself. If he was right, then Grebbon just attached a bomb into Charlotte's body.

"A BOMB?! Are you sure?"

Cole shook his head and his hands stilled as he found what he had been desperately hoping not to find. Swallowing the thick lump growing in his throat, Cole turned to face his buddies, the thing dangling in his hand. "No, but there's gunpowder and equipment for a remote detonator here."

"At least we got a good reason to stop Charlotte now." Shachi called as he and Penguin ran towards the door. "Oi, Cole, what are you doing? We don't have time to waste. Charlotte's going to be on any moment now!"

"I know. She'll be in the middle of the parade, drawing attention to herself. How do you expect us to get close enough to rip out the heart? If Grebbon was to see us coming, there's no saying that he won't detonate earlier."

The door swung shut as the two mechanics stilled, glancing down at the ground. Cole had a point. That'll only put Charlotte at even more danger. The two of them were melee fighters, they'd to get close to do anything. By then, they'd be too late.

"Maybe we can get Captain too…" The idea died as the group realized that finding their Captain would be difficult too. He was dressed like most others here. The point was to blend in, after all. They didn't have enough time to find him.

"Captain gave us permission to stop Charlotte by any means, right?" Cole confirmed, his eyes already glossing across the several things in the heartery. There were definitely usable things here, things that he had been trying to try out too. "Penguin, try to find Captain and let him know. Shachi, I'll need your help."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to build a weapon." Cole announced and started shouting for Shachi to gather him the right parts he'll be needing as he pulled out his toolbox, rolling them flat.

_Ten minutes… _Cole grimaced, checking the clock on the side. Ten minutes until Charlotte's big reveal and most likely when Grebbon will detonate the bomb. That meant he had six minutes to build some sort of weapon contraction in a place that wasn't his own office with whatever little materials they can scrape together. Two minutes to bring it within range of Charlotte and one minute to fire. Things were going to be tight. Cole grinned as Shachi dumped the pieces before him. Ten minutes was plenty.

…

The whole conversation wasn't much help to the Dark Doctor. One good thing did come out of it: Charlotte was dangerous. He knew that from day one, her skills were fierce and her movements a haphazard. It was like she had been raised in the wild. One that he thought he had tamed. Clearly not. The little mouse that always managed to sneak out when trapped turned had turned into a full on predator the night before.

Against him.

Law could have sworn that he had been cut. But whenever he looked at where his wound would be, he was proven wrong. There wasn't even a shred of evidence that the huntress had moved. Nothing but his heart pulsing, his skin perspiring, and his hand twitching for his sword. All she did was release her bloodlust.

Charlotte was dangerous beyond compare if that was what her aura in itself could cause such a reaction. What would happen if it wasn't just her aura anymore? Law scowled as he stared up at the woman with the always theatrical emotions perched on a tall black street light. His eyes boring into the small of her back, imagining of the scar that laid there.

"_Rike-ya," Said medic glanced back over his shoulder, glancing at their silent captain. Their late night trek back to their ship had been one in silence. No happened after Law's talk with Elora. The group worked diligently to build back the twin's home. After that, they went straight back. No orders, no nothing. Until now that is._

"_Yes, Captain?" Rike jumped, jumping into a salute._

"_I want you to do research on Miss Charlotte. Take Bepo-ya with you." Law simply ordered. "Report everything back to me, but be discrete."_

Charlotte leaped from the alleyway, perching herself on a dark street pole in the middle of the parade of people. Her platinum eyes leaped across the human flood, trying to find the one person of interest. The one dressed in the black headdress and white mask, holding a box. Fortunately for the huntress, it wasn't a hard task given how the flood would split like the red sea for the Shimigami and the Parade of the Deadens.

Raising to the point of the lamp post, Charlotte made her presence known. Her red lips curled upward as the people below lifted their gaze from the parade towards her. White teeth peeked out when those silent, confused and curious eyes landed on the boxed hole in her chest, then the metal heart there.

"Shimigami," Charlotte bellowed over the crowd's murmured questions, extending her long arm out towards the front of the parade. "Return to me my heart." The crowd roar louder, their question of who the lady was 'answered'. Their thoughts bouncing off each other and influencing others until the whole crowd were brainwashed to believe that Charlotte could only be Cephenrene's descendant. _Their ability sure makes my job easier. _Charlotte thought happily, her gaze refocusing on her target.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the crowd, Grebbon glanced at his grandma for reassurance. She nodded back, and reached out to massage his stiff shoulder. This was something they had to do for the sake of future. Even if it was against their norm. Grebbon exhale deeply as he flipped the plastic cover up and thumbed the small button. The small chip on Charlotte's heart beeped orange.

"I'm sorry…"

...

"Why are we all the way over here?" Shachi shouted, grabbing his hat as he slid across the plains. This was no where near the crowd of people below or Charlotte. They were standing on a hill far away from the noisy crowd and the obnoxious looking doll. "I thought you said you know where you were going!" Shachi scolded while the technician ignored him to set up the large catapult looking thing he had built. "Oi, what are you doing getting comfortable? Charlotte's not here. She's over there!" Shachi pointed towards the growing crowd of ants. They looked like idiots all gawking at Charlotte like moths attracted to a light.

"Shut up, and let me do my work." Cole snapped after a while. He hoisted the large thing onto his shoulder, and wrapped his hand around the makeshift trigger. "It's a range weapon. We can't get close too close to her without risk of getting caught."

"But we're not range fighters." Shachi gasped at the grin that Cole was subtly sprouting. "You better not be using this as an excuse to attack Charlotte!"

"Shut up already! I'm not that petty!" Cole huffed, _though that wouldn't be bad either _he thought and realigned his scopes. "_You're _not." He corrected hotly. "You forget, I'm the sub's weapon master. I can use any weapon including ranged ones." Cole murmured, his cheek pressed against the cold metal, waiting for the scopes to fix.

"Shit! It's already turned on! We don't have much time. Quick, load the ammo!" Cole ordered.

"This thing?" Shachi voiced, questioning the orange blob in his hand.

"JUST LOAD IT!" He shouted, keeping himself and the weapon steady as Shachi pulled the long string back. "Okay… Four…. Three…. Two… YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL FOR THIS YOU STUPID SNAKE!" He pressed the trigger and the weapon cracked loudly against his ears.

…

"There you are! Captain!" Penguin shouted as he spotted his ever quiet captain leaning against a building, half hidden in the shadows.

"Penguin-ya," He acknowledged, pushing off the edge. "I take it that you have some news."

"Yes, there's a bomb attached to Char—"

_**Whoosh.**_

Their heads snapped up, catching sight of the zooming orange Bob as it shot past them and towards the still-rambling huntress.

_**Boom!**_

"—lotte's heart…" Penguin's voice trailed, not that anyone was paying any attention to what he was saying anymore. His voice was already drowned out by the sound of panicked screams and the raging sound fire crackling. "C-Charlotte…?"

…

"Did we make it?" Shachi questioned, glancing worriedly at the small fire blazing about in the courtyard.

Zooming in, Cole scanned the courtyard, trying to figure out what was going on through the mess. "Damn all these moving people. Just how am I supposed to find the rat woman n—ah!" Cole pulled his eyes of the scope, leaning back as he rolled the makeshift weapon off his shoulder. "Man, that thing was heavy." He sighed, exhaling into the air.

"Oi! Did you find her? Is she okay? Stop being lazy, damn it!" Shachi scolded, kicking the technician over as he was about to take out a smoke.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing, kicking me?" Cole snapped, slamming his hand on the ground and jeering up at his crewmate. "Do you want to fight?"

"Stop trying to make everything about fighting! Just tell me what happened to our girl!"

"'Our girl'?!" Cole's face twisted in disgust. "Are you stupid?"

…

A few moments earlier, Charlotte was standing perched on the lamppost, a crowd slowly forming around her as if she was truly some deity. _This I can get the hang of. _Charlotte grinned, enjoying the limelight as if it was some guilty pleasure.

"It's Cephenrene! Her descendant is here!"

"She has returned!"

"Cephenrene!"

"Cephenrene!"

Charlotte straightened her posture, and squared her shoulder while bringing an extended finger forward, repeating what she had done prior. "Shimigami. I wish for you to—"_Something's coming? _Charlotte thought, turning to glance over her shoulder, though the recognition was too slow. Platinum eyes widened and Charlotte only managed a gasp before the strange orange and teary-eyed slime-y thing shot through her, grabbing and ripping her metal heart from her. _My… heart…? _She tumbled forward, off her high horse, landing into the ground with an ungraceful plant.

_Shit… _Charlotte cussed, _So close… _She muttered, her hand reaching forward towards her boxed heart. It was right there in her reach, all she had to do was grab it. Clench her fist around it, but..

_**Boom!**_

An orange flame erupted around her, cutting Shimigami and her heart from view. _So this was your plan… Law… _She thought, a small accepting smile on her face as she blacked out.

"CHARRRLOTTTEEEE-NEEE!"

…

"Daddy… stop fighting!" A voice cried through the darkness.

"These guys disrupted the festival!" Another, much deeper voice proclaimed. "I told you not to bring violence to the people! I can't believe I trusted

"But Dadd—"

"We only retaliated to an attack that was made on us." Another voice responded. It sounded different from the first two. Deep like the second, but less as emotional. It was kind of emotionless actually as if the person was talking calmly. It seemed familiar, this type of voice.

Actually, all their voices seem familiar.

_Urgh… _Charlotte groaned, rolling over. _It's so loud._

"Our people are kind! They—"

"There was a bomb attached to this heart!"

_Wait, what?_

"The only thing attached to that heart seems to be you three idiots!"

_Heart? What in the world are they talking about? A bomb—_The images of the giant orange wall ran through her mind. "My heart!" Charlotte cried, jolting upright.

"She's awake!" A small voice shouted and the next moment Charlotte knew, two lumps had attached themselves to her waist. "You're okay! You're okay!" It was the twins.

"You look better too." Kora reached up, pointing towards Charlotte's lacking bags.

"Ah, I'm fine." Charlotte muttered, shocked at their scared face. "Where's everyone else? I heard a lot of voices." There was no one else in the room. Throwing the blankets off herself, Charlotte slipped out of bed, the two children still attached at her waist. _I'm not injured? _She paused, staring at her own arms. _But I was so close to the fire._

"How is that thing still in tact anyway?" Charlotte jolted. That was Ignacio.

_What thing?_ As if to answer her mental question, Charlotte's eyes immediately landed on the metal contraption in the mecha's hands. "There was an octopus!" Charlotte blurted, immediately.

"An octopus?" Ignacio repeated, turning to look at their intruder. "Let go of my children, Bloody Boa!" He called and immediately the two children dropped from her waist, and running to their father's side.

"I remember a wall of orange appeared after a 'boom'. At first I thought it was fire, but it turned out to the skin of an octopus. A really large and inflated-looking octopus. It kind of looked familiar."

"That'll be the octopus that we brought on board and Law modified. His name is Pico and he has stretchy skin. He also fire-resistant.." Shachi explained with a smile, the small octopus clinging to his shoulder.

"Oh…" Charlotte blanked alongside the other clueless parties in the group. They clearly weren't expecting that answer. However, Charlotte was the first to revive, stomping her way forward and grabbing the mechanic up by the collar. "Now, why was that thing flung to me like some baseball to knock out my heart? You knew how important that time was for me! Why did you interfere?"

"Wouldn't that be the best time to interfere?" Law interrupted, taking on Charlotte's wrath easily.

"So you thought shooting me out of the sky and taking my replacement heart was a great idea?!"

"Actually, someone beat me to it." Law jerked his face over his shoulder towards the tied up Grebbon and his mother. "They're the one who planted a bomb in your heart."

"But why…?" Charlotte questioned. "I didn't do anything to you."

"What do you think was going to happen to the Deadens if you back the heart?" Grebbon snapped, jeering his face to the side while Ignacio's jaw dropped. Grebbon really did plant a bomb. "Cephenrene's heart was able to restore those who were Dead of Heart. Cephenrene's descendants' hearts should have the same ability as well. The Undead Forest is full of Wilderbeasts. It'll be better for them to return sooner." It's dangerous for them there. It's dangerous for his fiancée.

"Whether I take back my heart or not has no effect on whether those people heal." Grebbon snapped his head up. Eyes wide at the huntress standing with her arms crossed and the biggest sigh escaping her lips.

"Charlotte-nee isn't really Cephenrene's descendent." Kora confessed.

"Sorry, for deceiving you, I guess." Charlotte shrugged.

"But that mean…" He gasped, eyes widened in shock for a moment before guilt washed over him as he realized that he was really and truly wrong.

"The man who brought your heart in told us that in two week's time, a lady would come asking for the heart and that we'd lose the island's treasure that he had just gotten back for us. He meant that your heart was Cephenrene's!" The Grandmother exclaimed, stepping up for his grandson.

"The man who gave you the heart?" Charlotte frowned. If the heart was given to them, it wasn't a trade. Someone didn't see the heart on an errand or something and decided to trade it for their heirloom back. What was their purpose in giving them their heart? More importantly, how did they know exactly when she was coming. It has exactly two weeks after her heart went missing when she first arrived on the island. "What was the guy's name?"

"Name?" Grebbon repeated, glancing at his grandmother for help. She shrugged, not sure herself. They were drawing a blank. Surely, the male had said it, but for some reason, they weren't able to recall. All they could remember was the male's strange message.

"A-A…Ac..teon…" Charlotte jolted, her eyes darkened. "His name was Aceteon!" Kora jumped, her hands clenched in small fists around her bottom. "I remember because he was a such a strange guy."

_Aceteon?_ Law frowned. He's been hearing this guys name a lot recently. "And you believed this Aceteon person?"

"We didn't have a reason not to? He brought back to us our treasured heart. Then as the time went on, that fact brought us more and more joy. Especially for Grebbon when his fiancée was sentenced to the Undead Forest."

"Grebbon, you can't use that as an excuse to attack people. Criminal or not!" Ignacio scolded, clamping a hand over the male's shoulder.

"Bu—"

"It's not worth it!" Ignacio declared loudly, cutting off Grebbon's rebuttal. "Your fiancée will come back either way." He spilled, running a hand through his hair. "You don't know this-only Elora, the Shimigami, is supposed to know this, but I've also noticed this from my travels oversea: we are not the only one with this ability. We are more naturally predisposed to it, and as a result, we've have it stronger than most. But, Deadens are like normal people. They need to have their Kenbunshoku Haki awaken first."

"Kenbunshoku Haki?" The audience repeated, though for different reasons. Unlike the other citizens, the Heart Pirates all knew what those words entailed and what it entails. "Kenbunsoku Haki is what our ability is called. It allows us to sense the presence of other naturally, even if they are concealed or out of our view range. If you get it strong enough, or have a natural predisposition, you can even read what's the person's planning on doing before they even know it." Ignacio explained anyway. "We can't live in this island without Kenbunshoku Haki. The fastest way to awake those abilities is through experience. That's why the Shimigami brings them to the Undead Forest."

"So that means…"

"Your attack was for naught. The heart's not needed." Law summarized in a strange finality that ended everything in silence. There weren't any interruptions, nothing at all but an odd silence. It was as if everyone was coming to terms with everything. But that wasn't the odd part. The odd part was rather how Charlotte never butted in to collect her heart. In fact, she was strangely silent.

"I-I'm… so—eh? She's not here?" Law spun around at that, taking in his surroundings. Grebbon was right, she wasn't there. But she was there a while ago.

"Charlotte-nee?" The adult's attention turned towards the sheepish children staring and confirming with each other on something. Nodding, the children turned to face Law. "She left for the Undead Forest!"

* * *

**Things are building up for sure! Don't you agree? Charlotte missed her window and her heart is with the human-eating Wilderbeasts which she once again charged into first hand without much thought. Also, Acetoen was the one who gave them her heart! Didn't see that coming did you? Any thoughts people? What did you like most, didn't like or want to see more? Also what shocked you most? I thought Pico's existence was rather shocking. He wasn't planned, it just came at the spur of the moment and thanks to OP world, it fits! xD I imagine Pico to be rather cute looking. Maybe I'll drop Pico out one day when I figure out how to draw on the computer better. Are any of you guys digital graphic people or just like to draw on a drawing pad in their free time have any tips for me? I'm all ears. **

**As always, R&amp;R! **

**~Airi**


	27. Chapter 27

**How is everyone's summers?**

**I hope it's been great for everyone. I went back to visit my family and friends at my hometown and it's been rather quaint for me. There's still a lot of people I haven't caught up with yet so there's that. Also, jobs... summer jobs... all the time. Let me know if you guys know what I mean. xD  
Also, let me know if you find some weird bugs with this chapter like the font not looking right or what not. I was having trouble uploading it for some reason and had to convert the file from .docx into some other one. So I apologize in advance for any weirdness in this chapter. Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**BTW THANK YOU FOR 200 FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!**

* * *

**Review Responses: (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**CoffeChocolate: **Hi! I'm glad you enjoy their squabbles. I'm not too sure what Charlotte was doing in those two years gap, probably training like you said. But I don't know yet, nothing concrete came into mind. And Hey! Great for you, you won your a match! You have some skills within you. I'd probably die my first death and not because of my opponent or something. I'd probably just do something really dangerous and stupid like running _into _death. ahahahaa!

**StarliteOracle: **Thanks! Please enjoy this one as well.

**Lucy Jacob: **Do you post your originals anywhere? I'd love to read them if you'll allow me. You should try writing a fanfic, it's easier than writing an original I'd say. I actually started fanfic to ease myself into writing originals, but I always ended writing more fanfic since it was easier than all the planning and processing associated with an original and the whole planning of the 'world' the story takes place in. So I'd recommend, if you want to and have time for it, try writing a fanfic.

I didn't know Sengoku knew about Law... that was surprising, but definitely I noticed some similarities here and there between Law and Doflamingo. Especially in the chapters where Law was not so subtly hinting about being Doffy.

OMG Slenderman... my god, his game was scary to play. (I didn't play it this time around, but I did in the past) It was scary. I prefer watching others play than playing myself. It's not healthy for my heart. I hope the forest was up to your standard though.

**Guest: **I didn't even think of that, but oh my... that image. I can't stop laughing at it. Bepo's so cute.

**Jag: **Wait no more! Chapter's here. Please tell me what you think! =)

**lilnightmare17:** As always, here's more!

* * *

**Recap: Charlotte's intent to take her heart back during the Celebration of the Dead failed when Cole launched an fire-proof octopus through Charlotte's chest, grabbing Grebbon's armed metal heart. It ended up exploding in the middle the town square. Chapter ended during a discussion among adults of who was to blame and the man who brought Charlotte's heart to the island was revealed to be Aceteon. **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP, only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 27

Small branches snapped, trampled by bloodied, dirtied bare soles. Random pieces of grass, dirt and broken pieces of wood remained attach to the calloused feet, but their presence didn't hinder the march forward. The pain never seemed to reach the owner's mind as she continued sprinting forward, deeper and deeper in the darkness of the monster infested forest.

_Aceteon is here! _Charlotte panted, as she sprinted across the forest. The trees looking like nothing more than blurred smudge of dark green color. _Aceteon is here! _She scowled. _He had my heart from the two tag team hunters… he brought it here to lure me in. _Charlotte grinded her teeth together. _Damn it. _She hissed, squatting down, her teeth grinded in the dark emptiness before her. _I need to hurry! _Charlotte pushed off the dirt, darting forward.

A pair of glowing red eyes snapped opened next to her, their focus on her—the lone meat dangling in the air before it.

Charlotte snapped a tree in half as she tumbled to the ground, her body rolling across the dirt until she managed to catch her feet under her and right herself. Her hold wasn't holding as she continued to slide backwards, the wet dirt piling up behind her foot.

Eventually, she came to a stop, but that was only the beginning. _So these are the Wilderbeasts…_ It wasn't only just one of them. She was surrounded. Pairs of glowing red eyes and malice surrounded the huntress dressed in a large fluffy gown. They came from the dark, behind the bushes, in the trees, and on the ground. All of them slowly stalking her like she was their prey trapped in the middle of their circle.

Their glowing red eyes looked like smiling crescents, mocking her. Just like those eyes back then too. A lone Wilderbeast stepped forward. A lone challenger. Charlotte clicked her tongue. The resemble was uncanny. "I don't have time to waste here." She growled, settling her legs further apart while lowering herself slightly. Charlotte kept one hand stretched toward the ground like a third leg while the other disappeared behind her bow. _Aceteon is here! _She lifted her face, her undead eyes glowing eerily and her blood lust quickly engulfed the area.

…

"_Charlotte-nee left for the Undead Forest!"_

"_W-what when? When we were still talking? How rude!" Cole huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "Didn't even thank us for saving her from a bomb."_

"_Did you actually except a thanks?" Shachi pouted. "Your care for her health was second to the preservation of the heart. That's why you used Pico to grab the heart." _

"_Che. I-I don't know what you're talking about." Cole spluttered, but the way he was cradling the precious heart spoke volumes. _

"_That doesn't matter now for Bloody Boa will die in that forest." Ignacio announced lightly as if he wasn't dropping an anvil on everyone. "The forest is infested with human-eating Wilderbeasts."_

"_Eh? But what about my darling then?" Grebbon interjected. He was just promised of her safety. _

"_You don't know our Charlotte." Penguin corrected with confidence. "Whether they be man-eating, or herbivores, Charlotte doesn't know the meaning of danger. She'll just rip through them."_

"_Those without Kenbunshoku Haki can't hope to survive a battle against Wilderbeasts." _

"I won't abide the throwing away of lives." Igancio declared standing before the reckless pirates as they readied for their trip into the forest shrouded in darkness and clutches of Wilderbeasts jaws.

"Are you caring for your enemies?" Law scoffed, placing his fuzzy hat back on top of his head. They had changed out of their suits into their regular clothes.

"Really, aren't your island's traditions all contradictory?" Shachi shrugged, his hands in his pockets as he took his place next to Law.

"Talking about pointless throwing away of lives when you lead a group of our own people into this same forest on an annual basis." Penguin agreed with a low smirk. He flanked Law's other side.

"Besides, pirates do this on an daily basis." Cole joined, glancing over his shoulder at the large marine. His smug face glowing, but it didn't stay long as the rest of the mecha trio was giving him weird stares. "Oi, what's with that look? You guys took all the cool lines! What was I going to do?"

Igancio watched as Cole jerked his head to the side, his lips in a small pout and a pink embarrassed line dusting his face. They were completely open. All of them, completely underestimating the dangers that remain hidden in that forest. The Wilderbeasts were fierce creatures who loves to toy with their prey, torturing them to death. They were agile, quick and armed strong jaws and sharp talons. That wasn't all. They were well adapted to this forest, being able to use any surface whether it be branches, the ground, or even the foliage as a surface to bounce off from. They really were the children of the devil. There was no hope in trying to defeat them. Not even Elora with her great oversight abilities would try to fight them. She avoids them at all cost. She uses her ability to predict where they are in the shadows and avoids them.

"You mentioned that this 'test of courage' helps awaken one's Kenbunshoku Haki." Law started shocking the marine.

_When did he get behind me? _Ignacio gulped, darting his pupils to the corner, watching Law from over his shoulder. "What of it?"

Law scanned the thick forestry instead, his eyes following the tall and oddly leaf-less dark green trees. They looked like rows and rows of never ending poisoned spears reaching towards the sky. Nothing really ominous about it if it wasn't for the black smog that filled the area or the blood thirst calling for prey. "It'll be a nice test for my crew too."

Absentmindedly, Law's hand shifted over his torso towards his stomach. The same area that Charlotte had "cut" the night before. Long, tattooed fingers dug into the fabric and Law's jaw clenched. Here he was thinking that he was getting stronger, faster because he was starting to be able to read Charlotte's movements. But that night, he didn't even know what was going on until it was too late. A light scratch? Who was he kidding? If Charlotte had really attacked, she'd probably have ripped him in half before he could have responded.

The thirst wasn't Charlotte's. It was probably the Wilderbeasts'. Together as a collect. A forest vs. a lone huntress.

Law cussed. He really brought a monster onboard his ship.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon. You should head in, Rear Admiral Ignacio." Law said goodbye. There was no care behind his word, just formality. The same mock politeness he always aired around himself that contrasted greatly with the way he dressed or the oversized and illegal weapon he carried.

_Idiots. _Ignacio muttered as he watched the pirates fade into the darkness. They didn't even know Kenbunshoku Haki.

…

"S-Shimigami-sama, please… we d-don't want to die. P-please!" One of the Deadens cried from behind. They were still in their parade formation. All of them clutching to the person in front of them. However, it wasn't just for show anymore. They were clinging on for their lives. In true fear of death. Odd, how they were asking their deathbringer to not bring them to their deaths.

"I've fulfilled my duty already, Deadens!" Elora called, her voice booming. It was stupid to be loud in such a dangerous territory, but she couldn't be light here. Besides, they were in a safe area, far, far away from any of those strange beasts in this twisted forest. It wasn't just the beast to be wary off, everything reeked of blood and smelt of death. "I've placed Cephenrene's heart in its proper position and I've brought you all to the Forest for the Dead. I have no further reason for remaining here." That was a lie obviously. The whole thing was a charades act. Her job was nowhere near done. Her job continues until each of them have awaken their Kenbunshoku Haki.

It was a cruel and unethical way of doing things, but it was how things had been done for generations, ever since the sadistic Cephenrene started it. The real story of the girl was the glass heart was not even close to what it was today. Today's adaptions had made her up to be a Goddess when in reality, she was just a sick sadist who loved to toy with people's lives.

The original tales goes with a young child name Cephenrene. Young Cephenrene was borne of great beauty, so much so, that she was granted every wish, treated like a princess and had several suitors confessing to her on a daily basis. However, she held no interest in any of them until they started declaring that they'd do anything for her. She grew intrigue at how far humans would go for a little reward from her. So out of boredom, she came up with the story of her heart being stolen by one of the beasts in the forest on the edge of town. It was a lie of course, she couldn't possible be alive without her heart. She knew that, but the people were foolishly captured by her beauty and believed her.

Endless amount of males and sometimes a rare female that would throw themselves inside, to search for her heart in hope of winning her recognition, love, friendship or any other promised things. Each of them became prey to the Wilderbeasts. Years after years this tragic cycle continued, no one had been able to retrieve her heart. That forest soon became to be known as the Undead Forest.

It wasn't until decades later that this blasphemy became known. A group of survivors had emerged from the forest. They weren't unharmed, each of them carried several wounds from their many years of hardship. These group of survivors didn't best all the Wilderbeasts, but they had managed to awaken their latent Kenbunshoku Haki. And along with that, the truth.

When they returned, the townsfolk were ecstatic that someone would be able to save their beautiful Goddess. That's right, somewhere in the years, Cephenrene's influence had grown and she went from being treated as a princess to that of a God. However, the soldiers that emerged from the forest knew the truth. There was no heart. They've searched and searched and they weren't able to find Cephenrene's glass heart. When they told the townsfolk about it, they were told to go back for Cephenrene was in dire need of her heart. They were adamant that a beauty like her would not lie.

These survivors soon became outcast and excommunicated from their own homes. They didn't mind. They could build a family of their own; a home of their own. Years in the Undead Forest had trained them in the art of survival. However, they could not live in peace while Cephenrene continued to send people into their deaths in a vain search for her heart. So one day they decided to confront the woman and ask her to stop.

That was when they found out that Cephenrene, too, had Kenbunshoku Haki. She was special. Borne with the ability and has been using that to control the people around her, including them before they were awakened and afterwards. She saw them coming, and knew that they had awakened the same ability she held. She claimed credit for it, claiming that the purpose of the 'test of courage' she put them all one was to make them stronger with their new ability and now that they were as strong as her, she was welcoming them into her place in the land of the Gods. Unfortunately, she didn't know just how much their ability had developed, didn't know that they already knew the truth. That the heart was in her chest and that she had been doing this out of pure boredom and a chance to play God.

But they too had underestimated her. Cephenrene really had a strong control over the townspeople and was able to use that to her advantage and defeat all the soldiers save for one who agreed to join her before his death. Years passed as he played Cephenrene's lover, but never had he given up on avenging his family and friends. Then, one day he managed to convince Cephenrene that he knew a way for her really to transcend humanity and in the small window between her realizing the truth from his mind, the solider was able to rip her heart from her body.

True to his words, he made her a God. He placed Cephenrene's heart deep into the depths of the Undead Forest. He knew that the townsfolk were too brainwashed to ever believe in the truth and continued the lie. However, he did change the story, especially as more and more people were coming out of it alive, into what it was known as today.

The only one thing the male didn't count for was having a daughter with Cephenrene. She too was borne rather beautifully and like the both of them, she had an uncanny ability for Kenbunshoku Haki. He knew he should end her, stop the Cephenrene's dangerous bloodline. However, he couldn't bring himself to harm his own daughter. His own blood. But he couldn't have history repeating it self either.

Thus, that daughter started the Shimigami bloodline.

This was the real story of Cephenrene. The only people how knew of this story are Cephrene's descendant's, the Shimigamis. Elora was the 517th descendent of Cephenrene.

The Parade of the Deaden and the awakening of their latent abilities was her repentance for her ancestor's wrongdoings. Of course, they'd wouldn't be able to awake their abilities with her there guiding them through every danger. This was why she had to disappear. But her job wasn't done. She'd watch them all from the shadows.

"This is all to prevent anyone from playing someone else ever again." Elora muttered her grandfather's words. Though, she was playing the sin role by tricking them into thinking that they were in danger. But perspective was important in the awakening.

In all honesty, they weren't in any real dangerous. The Shimigami had to have a certain level of Kenbunshoku Haki and is supposed to be able to pinpoint, locate, and read the thoughts of all the Deadens and Wilderbeasts in the vicinity and ensure that no one gets too close to one that knows their presence.

Currently, they were far away from any of the dangerous beasts. The goal was only for them to be able to sense their presences as well. Once they could, they'd be able to leave the forest on their own. If they were get close to a Wilderbeast, then Elora would simply startle them away. That was her job.

"Hopefully, they'll learn fast. There's been a lot less Deadens over the years. There's only five of them this year." She smiled. She wanted to see her children's face soon. She also needs to return Charlotte's heart and thank her for letting them borrow it for this service.

Elora slipped off her mask, resting against the tree. She was hiding from the rain that had started not too long ago. "It's strange how quiet the forest is. It's rare to find such a large uninhabited area." She hummed, resting her eyes for a moment—the playing field still visible in her mind—as she rolled her head. It fell to the side and she opened her gentle eyes, welcoming the creepy nature that's waiting to consume her.

But that wasn't what she saw.

"W-what happened here?" Elora gasped, staggering to her feet immediately. She couldn't believe the devastation that she was seeing. This was not the state in which she thought the nature she'll be seeing was in.

The place had been desecrated. The surrounding trees were ripped apart, snapped in half, or unrooted. Even the outer trees had suffered damaged, their oozing bark missing in random patches. The wet dark brown earth had been pushed away like the Earth itself had been skinned. Large stamps of hoofs were printed into the ground, and long lines of claws marked the trees.

_This was the aftermath of a Wilderbeast battle! _Elora gasped, her hands covering her mouth immediately. Her green eyes continued to scan the unbelievable sight before her. Never had she actually seen a real battlefield. Wilderbeasts were a very collectivist group. They didn't ever harm each other, only others. They usually hunt in groups too. _But who were they hunting? _Elora questioned, standing next to the large bloodsplatter. _All five of the Deadens are still here. None of us came close to this area. Also—_She glanced down at the giant bite mark—_none of them could have done that._

"Just what is going on here…?" Elora's cute face furrowed as she stared at the mark, an uneasy feeling sweeping past her. The dark, stormy sky flashed white followed by a loud bang. The Shimigami's eyes widened and she snapped her head around. Another group of presences vanished. On the other side of the forest. _Again?_

…

"T-this place gives me the creeps…" Shachi muttered, rubbing the goosebumps forming on his arms while his eyes scanned the area, never trusting it. Why should he when the forest looked as if it was waiting for a chance to stab him when he looked away long enough. It was like the trees were secretly vampires waiting to decorate their empty branches with human flesh.

He wasn't the only one on guard. The rest of the Heart Pirates were too. Even Law had his nodachi in his hand rather than over his shoulder. It had been ever since the forest seemed to scream in ecstasy and excitement when they entered. The screams didn't seem to die down either. Every brush of the wind brought another onslaught of screams and cries to their ears.

The clouds in the sky swirled over the forest and a loud bang of thunder lightened the forest for a moment. One moment enough for the Heart Pirates to tense. Shachi was not wrong when he said that the trees were hungry. Standing before them was a giant tree much unlike the others. It looked like a twisted human hand with the way it curved around the ground, with its sharp branches reaching to grab them. It was a greedy tree. A young wilderbeast was already in its clutches, dead.

"We're in their territory." Law declared. There were scratch markings all over the trees nearby and on the hand-like tree. If even the dominating monsters in the forest died such a death, then…

"W-what in the world is this?" Cole stuttered. Shock was an understatement. The whole forest path before them had been unearthed. Trees laid like dead casualties next to the strip of clean land. Deep, deep gashes and hoof prints cut into the neighbouring trees and ground like it was nothing. However, those damages were considered minimal compared to the damages on the planed path. "I thought it was supposed to be impossible to defeat the Wilderbeasts without Kenbunshoku Haki…" Littered across the planed path like sakura petals were the carcasses of the Devil's demon children.

"And for her to defeat so many at once… I know I've joked about her no fear recklessness, but I didn't think it would go this far…" Penguin admitted. He too couldn't pry his eyes off the ravage sight before them. She had slaughtered each and every one of the hundred beasts that laid before them.

"Are we even sure that Charlotte was the one who did this….?" Shachi gulped. Charlotte was strong, but could she really do this? The level of destruction didn't seem to fit with the huntress' MO.

Unlike the others, Law was hiding his shock slightly better. Then again, this wasn't the first time he had seem something on this level of destruction. The first time was down in the engine room where they kept the tag-team hunters. Just like then battle was clearly one sided and overwhelming. There was a difference this time. He had no doubt who did it this time.

Law picked up the red ripped cloth from the branched, rubbing the fabric in between his fingers. It was the same material and color as the dress that Charlotte was wearing. This _was_ her doing. She didn't make it unharmed though. The unearthed path was made from her being pushed back by the beasts.

"_Charlotte-nee left for the Undead Forest!" Kora repeated as she glanced up at Law with pleading eyes with more to say. She had stopped him. Kora wasn't sure how to explain the emotion that consumed Charlotte. But… "She was acting strange when she left!"_

Law traced the jagged cut in fallen tree next to him. It was the only one not in successions of three and a lot more destructive than the other scratches. His other hand went to abdomen again, gripping at the fabric there. That could have easily been him.

"_That girl knows neither friend nor foe, only survival."_

"I want the rest of you to go back." Law ordered, standing up. His eyes still following the unearthed path. It stretched on into the darkness. One of them or maybe together in successions, but they had managed to push her into the depths of the forest. Blood had splatted all the way.

"But—Captain!" The group called.

"Pull back." Law repeated, his tone raising. Ignacio was right. They'll be killed in this forest if they don't have Kenbunshoku Haki. If this is how strong the Wilderbeasts are, being careful isn't enough. These guys were fast and their jumps strong. They snap trees when they kicked off it. They'll need to know its presence beforehand if they wanted a chance against those beasts. The only one of them who had awaken Kenbunshoku Haki was him. "I'm meet you on the submarine after I retrieve Charlotte."

"Y-yes sir!" The three shouted, straightening into a salute when the Dark Doctor shot them a glare, telling them to get a move on. "Be careful, Captain!"

Law waved a hand back in response. He lifted his nodachi off his shoulder again, holding it steady in his right hand. He didn't even managed a few steps forward before he had to turn back around. His left hand drew down and his fingers tensed. "Get back!" Law ordered immediately as he glared up at their giant foe.

It appears like Charlotte didn't do a thorough cleaning job. A lone Wilderbeast had appeared and it blocked off their exit.

Gritting his teeth, Law cussed under his breath. "It's coming!"

...

Never in all her years have Elora screwed up as royally as now. Standing proudly before her with a devilish grin was a giant, growling Wilderbeast. It was the first time she had ever seen one. But now she's screwed up and ended up in trapped in the line of sight of one.

Swallowing, Elora spread herself thin against the tree as if it could help her. Here she was standing defenseless before the human-eating giant beasts of the forest. Except it didn't look as scary as it sounded. It actually looked rather cute, if she could say.

The Wilderbeasts like every other creature looked like a chimera of animals. This one had the body and hind legs of a sheep and a face and forepaws of a mountain cat. Two large spiral horns appeared form underneath their sharp ears resembling that of a ram's. Normally, the look would have been might scary if it wasn't for the giant fuzzy woolly body in a shape of a cloud.

_It looks really soft… _Elora muttered mentally before shaking her head. She couldn't fall for the Wilderbeast's tricks. She had a job to do, people to protect, family to return to. Closing her eyes, Elora switched to her haki instead. That was when she noticed the second presence hidden. _Human?!_ She stumbled back, glancing up at the large Wilderbeast, the color draining from her face. Blood was matting some of the fur on the side of the beast, but the beast itself looked fine. Was the beast caring a dying human? But all five of her Deadens were okay. They weren't near here nor had they been near any Wilderbeasts.

"Urgh, what is going on?" A voice asked. Emerald-green eyes snapped opened and her jaw dropped when a human jerked up from the giant cloud-like body. Purple tresses slip off the woman's shoulders, hanging next to the small face. "W-why did we stop, Eno?" The woman mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "If it's a tree, just break through it like you did with all the other ones." Dropping her hands, Charlotte opened her eyes for the first time to take in her surroundings. "Elora?"

"C-Charlotte?" Elora blanched. What in the world was the huntress doing here in the forest? More importantly, was she sleeping on the Wilderbeast?! Did she have no idea just how dangerous the giant creature was? The thing was an man-eater monster. _Sleeping?_ Elora backtracked. _Did the monster not recognize her presence? No, that wouldn't be possible. Also, why was Eno by itself. Eno? _"W-Who's Eno?" _Don't tell me you actually named the beast._

"Ah, I forgot to do introductions." Charlotte cried as she easily slipped off the woolly sheep. The huntress didn't bother to spare Elora any heart attacks as she petted the monster, holding on to its horn. "Eno is his name. Isn't he a wonderful dog? Look how soft he is!" She squealed, plunging her face into the Wilderbeast's body.

_S-she did name it! _Elora blanched. _W-wait, dog?! "_That's not a dog however you look at it!"Elora screamed, grabbing Charlotte's wrist and pulling her into safety. "I don't know how you managed to get on that beast, and I don't know why this one is alone either, but something strange is going on." Elora muttered, her eyes narrowing on the rogue beast, the image of the desecrated remains that she just came from played in her mind. "But it's not safe here. Come with me."

Elora froze when a low growl came from behind them. _That's right._ They had another problem first. They need to get away from the beast behind them first. But the question was how… _Eh?_ The growling stopped.

A hand clamped over her shoulder, Elora's face dropped and shiver ran down her spine. _What's with this ominous aura?_ It wasn't coming form the Wilderbeast either. Even the beast had back down. "C-Charlotte? What's the matter?" She questioned. Why was the feeling coming from Charlotte?

"Eno won't do anything, I promise." Charlotte smiled lightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Nothing will. Her eyes have already been corrupted by a signal thought.

"_That girl knows neither friend nor foe, only survival."_

"Can you show me where you left my heart?"

It wasn't a question.

Elora swallowed hard. She had just turned her back against two monsters.

Pushing away the giant leaves, Elora moved to the side, guiding the rest of the way with a sweeping gesture into the clearing. "Your heart should be in the middle of that tomb." If Elora hadn't mentioned that it was a tomb, no one would have never guessed it. The tomb looked more like something that would have represented the beginning of a life rather than the end of it. The so called giant structure was a blinding pure white egg in middle of the black forest. However, the shock seemed to skip the huntress.

"That's only the building." Elora stated easily, expecting Charlotte to have difficulties understanding. She was bewildered too when she first came across it. "Your heart is further in. It's a pretty simple path from here on out. Inside there'll be a podium with a small chest on it. Your heart will be inside." Elora explained easily. She stepped into the clearance. All intended purposes to show her to her heart.

Charlotte raised her arm, halting the Shimigami. "No need." She elaborated, her dark eyes still focused on the tomb. She didn't even turn to face the woman as she stepped forward towards the tomb. leaving her with Eno, the domesticated(?) man-eating Wilderbeast. "Thanks for bringing me here. I got it from here on out." Charlotte stilled, pausing before the perfectly round surface. At first Elora thought she was lost in trying to find the entrance. It really was like an egg: perfectly round in all areas. But she was proven wrong when Charlotte spoke again. "I would suggest that you take Eno and leave this forest as soon as you can. It's dangerous here."

_She's worried about me? _Elora thought shocked. The pause just now wasn't because Charlotte was struggling to find the exit. She paused because she was worrying about others. She was trying to figure out what would be the best situation for them. She had been wrong. Charlotte did care a great deal for survival, but she it wasn't just her own survival. It was also others. A small smile spread across her face as she held her hands closer to her chest. Charlotte was a lot nicer than she originally thought.

"Sorry," She breathed. "I can't leave just yet. There's five lost—"They were gone! All five of them! Their presences already gone and she hadn't noticed! Hadn't _felt _anything near them.

A pushed on the surface opened the egg. "Take Eno and leave. It's dangerous." Charlotte repeated as she disappeared into the egg.

She knew! Charlotte already knew that they were dead. She hadn't been the one to kill them, yet she already knew. There was only her left.

"HOW IS THIS SAFER?!" Elora screamed, tears streaming down her face. Her get-away ride is a man-eating monster!

…

_I didn't sense anything. How'd it get behind us? _Law wasn't the only one wondering that as the mecha trio leaped back, widening the distance between them. There was nothing there when they first came by. They knew that, otherwise they would have encountered it on the way here. That meant… wherever this monster came from, it circled around them from in front and they didn't even notice it!

Now Law understood why Iganio had said what he did. Without Kenunshoku Haki there was no hope in defeating them. Even with it, there was no guarantee that they would survive a battle with those monsters. "Room." Still, they couldn't give up here. He was a captain; his crew's safety is his responsibility. "It's coming." He announced.

"W-waiiit please!" A familiar feminine voice shouted causing the pirates to jerk backwards.

"T-the beast can talk?" Shachi screamed, jumping back. "W-What do you want from us? Don't eat me."

"Uh, no, Eno is, um, domesticated…?" The voice explained. The voice was coming from inside the giant monster's puffy wool. "I think it is at least." She added, pulling herself from the beast's hairs.

"Elora?" The group shouted back, shocked.

"We weren't lying about the beasts being dangerous!" Elora rebutted on Law's silent thought. He was doubting them and the city again. "It's just this one's been tamed somehow…" Elora lifted her attention from petting Eno's back to the four pirates before her. "W-what did you guys do to the forestry?!" She practically shouted noticing the devastated wasteland around them. It looked almost like the other one she saw on the other side of the forest. There really were strong if they could do this all by themselves.

"We didn't do this. Charlotte did." Law corrected, watching the Shimigami's for reactions. "I take it that you met her." Elora wasn't even the littlest bit surprised at the mention of the huntress.

Elora nodded numbly. Charlotte was the one to cause this mess. By herself?! That's insane, crazy, unbelievable, yet here she was staring in plain sight at the reality. It'd made sense too. Charlotte was coming from this area. Then who made the leveled the other side?

"Are you hurt, Miss Elora?" There was a streak of blood matting the side of the beast. It looked like it came from the top where she was sitting.

Elora shook her head. "Charlotte is." She corrected. Her brows furrowed at the memory. There was a giant gash decorating left side. It took about two-thirds of her side, ending just inches left from her belly button. It was a bad cut, Elora knew that. But the huntress didn't seem to mind it as she moved. The slimy substance attached to her skin didn't bother her in the slightest. Not even the pain. "She was the one to tame Eno." Just like how they saw her, Charlotte was also on the sheep the same way.

Law nodded in thanks at the information. There was no need for any further up questions. He could tell that the wound was pretty bad with the amount of blood caked onto the Wilderbeast's side. She'll need a blood transfusion if she didn't patch up the wound anytime soon. "Men, escort Elora out." Elora smiled at the order. Law was a smart man. Those without Kenbunshoku Haki would severely be hindered in this area. They'd have better chances on leaving the wretched place alive if they were to travel with someone who had it.

"What about you, Handsome Doctor?" Law may have been one of the hardest people she had ever read, but it didn't mean that she wasn't capable of it. He still had a crew member to collect. "She's in the north side of the forest. There'll be a clearing with an egg tomb. Her heart's inside there." That's of course, if she hadn't already left with the boxed heart.

Elora perched up, stretching slightly while Law walked away from the group. "Well, shall we get going?" She yawned and Eno turned around.

"Ehh! Charlotte tamed Eno because she wanted a pet?" The pirates exclaimed, shock clear on their face. Staying any longer wouldn't be safe. The air in the forest was changing and whatever it was had Elora's hairs on end. There was danger afoot. And it wasn't the Wilderbeasts.

…

Prying the door open, Charlotte stepped in. She had finally made it into the center of the lacking building. Like Elora had said, it was a straight and easy path. There was only one set of winding staircase that lead to the top one and only room. In the center of that room was a beam of light highlighting the small podium that held the treasure. There was only one thing wrong about the sight.

Her heart wasn't there.

She had missed her heart by a few second. Her heart had been here not too long ago. The podium was still warm from where her beating heart once laid. Very warm actually. The thief had to be close still. So close that they were probably still in the room. After all she hadn't been that far behind. "Come on out." Despite her words, she wasn't expecting the man that stepped out of the shadows.

The man wasn't particularly tall or large. He was stubbier and more square than that. However, Charlotte knew better than to wave his danger off just because of his pot stomach. It was for that very reason he was dangerous. "It's been a while, Gluttony Joval." Even after five years, he didn't look much different. His favoured weapon still coated his right hand, reminding her that he was a scissor gladiator.

"I'm honoured that you remembered me." That was a lie. At least it was for Charlotte. Honoured, glad, whatever positive emotions that Joval may be having was bull. She never wanted to see him or anything related from that time ever again.

"I'm glad to see you well and free." To be frank, she had left the island at the first chance possible, never wondering whether anyone else managed their escape either. She guessed that was hopeful that they did. The revolutionaries were there to help them. The coliseum was in ruins too. There was really no going _back _only forward. So she just assumed that others did too.

"You were the only one to escape that day."

That wasn't possible. They had so much time. There was chaos. Masters were dying. Slaves were freed. Surely, she couldn't have been the only one to make it off the island and safe. There were the revolutionaries, weren't there? Kuma must have slapped more people than just her.

He eyed the large wound on her side. "You were always lucky. You didn't die then either." Charlotte's blood turned cold at the mention of her supposed death. "Though I suppose life for you isn't great either. Captive again and again. Master constantly changing with whoever holds this." Her eyes darted to the familiar blue cube sitting on his semicircular blade. He burst into a laughter when the heart started beating rapidly. "You really ought to take better care of such vital things, Deathbringer." Who knows what people would do with it.

There was a reason why Joval was nicknamed Gluttony. Everyone in that ring had their own style of entertaining their _guests. _It'll be boring otherwise and if it was boring, then there was no purpose in their lives. There already was no meaning. Their nicknames were analogies for their 'unique styles'. For Bloodletter Aceteon, he'd torture his prey, maiming them until they bled out. For Gluttony Joval, well, he was slightly more morbid. He'd eat his prey alive, piece by piece. Sometimes, if you were lucky, he'd chop off the limb or skin he'd want to devour first.

So it was no shock when the blue cube lifted into the air. "I wonder whether if I'd get stronger after eating you." That was always his twisted thought about it. His opponent's best features would be consumed by him and he too would be able to use those abilities in their next fight. It made sense. Survival of the fittest was the fundamental rule they lived by.

Charlotte's eyes locked onto the large bomb collar hidden under his fatty neck when he tilted his head back, opening his large mouth to engulf her heart. They dimmed after that. This was just like back then.

_The rules were simple. Yes, there was even rules that they had to follow. They were supposed to be monsters, but domesticated by their Masters. This little blood bath was supposed to be their Master's 'kind' gift to them, allowing them to release their bent up stresses. However, there were dire consequences if you were spit into the face of that kind offering. Disobeying the rules was considered one of those spits. Charlotte was no exception to that. So like the tamed rat she was made to believe she was, Charlotte stood in her respective spot on the open ring. Four squares forward and seventeen squares from either side of the ring. Her opponent was standing in the same way on the other side of the ring. Neither of them moving._

_Charlotte had no idea who her opponent was. Their name hadn't been announced and she wasn't looking at her prey yet. She wasn't going to until they started. She never did after the battle she lost her heart. It was her defence mechanism. The less she knew about them, the less that she considered them _human _the more she was able to readily _kill _them. It may be rude of her not to find out whose life exactly was she ending, but she'll deal with that later. It was already obvious that she was going to Hell. _

_She'll wait for the ding of the bell that told them that their battle had started. That'll be when she'll turn to face her opponent. _

_**Ding.**_

_Charlotte dashed forward immediately. Whether she really looked at her opponent was always debatable. All she ever remembered looking at was the damn bomb collar that mirrored hers and the little red dot reminding her that her life was on the line._

Before the jelly heart could land into Joval's large mouth, the stocky man was set fly, crashing through the thin walls of the tomb and into the dirt below. Charlotte stood tall at the new makeshift exit, her dead eyes glowering down towards to the fallen male. Her hand turned up, catching the falling box without much care. Her attention was much better spent on her prey. They both knew what was to come so Charlotte didn't have to hold back. Her eyes glinted. She could go release her bent up her bloodlust.

Joval grinned back up at his opponent. He had always wanted to fight against the mighty Deathbringer. Those deadening eyes were trained directly on the red dot on the corner of his bomb collar. And now he finally will.

Deathbringer was the nickname that Charlotte adopted from her years. At first, despite her wins, she was never named because of her displeasing cries and wailings at the end of her battles. It was after she closed off her heart that her battles grew increasingly more interesting. She was eventually gifted the name Deathbringer for way she defeated her opponents. Charlotte brought death in her wake. She was faster than it, wherever she went, death would follow moments after. If Charlotte swivelled around her opponent, death would slither around her pretty little prey and squeeze the life out of them. It was like she had tamed Death itself into doing her bidding. She was Death's master.

Charlotte didn't say anything as she appeared behind the staggering male, her leg already in the middle of a round kick.

Joval leaped away from the woman, shock on his face as he took up the path that Charlotte had made towards him. "I would really enjoy eating you." Clearly he was mistaken when he thought the trees here looked dead. The row behind Charlotte were split from just her ominous aura. Their bloodlust easily loosing to Charlotte's, dying in the process from hers. So, this was the 'death' that she always brought into battle.

He stilled his shaking hand. It didn't scare him. Even if he did, he had no choice to move. He'd die otherwise. This was his long and waited battle with the one and only Deathbringer. The best of the best after Aceteon. The one that he wanted to eat the most after Deathbringer. After that he'd be the strongest person in the world. First, the rules dictate that he gives his opponent an equal chance.

Charlotte backed up, reaching with her left hand to grab the incoming weapon. Well, isn't this nostalgic. Her lips quipped at the thin meatal in her hand. What was it again? The first rule, something about starting equal in battle. She chuckled at it and toss the thin metal into the air. They never cared about an equal start in a battle. If the tables were turned, that made a better show, did it not? The two halves of the flimsy metal sword dropped next to her. Her karambit glistening in the thundering sky.

No matter how Charlotte tried, Joval seem to know exactly where and what she was going to do next. Her blade often jabbing or slicing at air rather than the target she wanted to. Even as she tried to use the moment of her kick to swing around his body, slamming him down to the ground.

It didn't help when Joval grabbed onto her partially destroyed dress, pulling on it to get her to tilt in his direction. Onto his blade. Charlotte didn't even think twice about shredding the taut fabric, separating her from him. She didn't give him the cloth though. She used it as some kind of tie between the two of them, pulling him forward towards her. Noticing his grin, she swung their connected arm up, wrapping the fabric around both their arms, decreasing the distance steadily, rather than going of the attack though, Charlotte brought the fabric around the sturdy man, wrapping him up in it.

Her last kick to send him flying had been a failure. The fabric was thin, the dress terrible on many accounts. His scissor-style weapon escaped from its weak clutches easily, slicing against Charlotte's ankle as she basically ran it across the blade. Scissors was a dangerous weapon. They were created so that even the slightly touch could inflict fatal wounds. Not only that, they were much versatile than Charlotte's karambit. While her karambit was known for being the wildest, it lacked in defenses. Scissors were versatile in both attacks and defenses, the range of its abilities dependent on their handler and Joval was no push over.

Charlotte shot across the clearing, crashing into what was once the large egg-shaped tomb. The thing was nothing more than a remnant of what it once was. Her cheek had been split and her left calf had suffered from a nasty deep cut. He almost got her feet then. So It was shocking how well the man moved with that weird blade. The huntress tilted her head to the side, dodging the flying blade. Joval had shot it forward and was now using it as a reel to pull himself to her. To think that it had functions like this was shocking. But that made the show all the more interesting did it not? She never wasted a moment charging forward.

Scoping the rope up, Charlotte expected it to cut, but it never did. "Surprise?" He grinned and Charlotte just stared blankly at him with her glowing crazed eyes. So, the thing was reinforced. Didn't matter. Charlotte continued her sprint, slipping below the flying man at the last second, hooking her karambit into the hole where his weapon dislodged from and pulling him into a face plant.

She was mildly surprise that his hand was still tightly gripping onto the handle of his covered weapon despite the ugly way Charlotte had twisted his hand. Normally, people would be in a lot of pain right now. Their arm would have snapped, but Joval's remain in tact. On top of it all, he was still attacking her. The part that had once been lodged into the building was dislodged and the reinforced rope had slammed into her injured side, blurring her vision

"It appears that you don't have full control over your Kenbunshoku Haki yet." Joval groaned, picking his face out of the ground, the weapon snapping back into his arm like it was a part of him. Charlotte had awakened that ability early on as a child. Her speed made it easy for her to avoid attacks that she saw coming on. But it looks like she didn't know she had the ability herself. Nor did she seem aware of it now. If she had, she would have been able to see that attack coming. She had saw faster one while they were in battle, yet this slow one was the only one that he managed to fully land on the woman. Not that she had been any luckier in her attacks.

Unlike Charlotte, Joval only suffered form the face plant just now. He would have had a nasty cut on his back if Charlotte hadn't pulled her attack. He grinned, enjoying the huntress fight with her consciousness despite the fact that she wasn't even really here. She was lost somewhere in the past. Her eyes only reflecting the coliseum that they spent so many days in. Despite being away for so long, it looked like she never really did escape. The rules were still enforced into her body memory.

Rule 2: No one is to dirty the Holy Mark of the Dragon's Hoof on the back of each slave.

She really was a magnificent combatant slave.

Not giving Charlotte time to recover, Joval shout his arm out again. He let out an ecstatic squeak as he spotted the arm pinned up and the hand embedded into the tree, underneath his giant blade. Drool pooled at the corners of his mouth as he ran forward. He got a hand! A hand! He relished at the sight of the small pale hand. The bodies of the five people beforehand weren't enough to satisfy his hunger. Sure he still had pieces of their bodies tucked away for later eating, but they were weak creatures, not even worth eating. They probably lower his abilities instead of increasing them. But this, this was _the _Deathbringer. Anything he consumed of the woman would leave him stronger. Especially her dominant hand.

Charlotte's vision finally cleared, the blackening spots fading away. Instantly her body tensed at how close Joval had gotten, though the real thing that caught her eye was the thin arm poking out of his belt. It was a human's left hand. There wasn't much to it. It was soft, obviously lacking muscle. The size spoke female, but the one thing that made Charlotte's blood run cold was the silver band tied around one of those slender fingers.

_My fiancée was marked by Elora a week ago._

"Oh, you've awoken!" Joval cried happily, lifting his face from licking the digits greedily. The joy in his voice wasn't real though as the next moment he brought his knee hard against the pinned huntress, grinding it against the wound on her side. "Don't worry, I plan on treasuring you slowly." He twirled his tongue around her pinky, slowly pulling the digit into his mouth.

If there was ever one thing formidable about Charlotte. It would probably the fact that she was expertly good at shutting parts of her mind off. For instance, the pain. Being cut, and stabbed and sliced and struck should have hurt. But never once did the girl cry out. Not once did she flinch or feel disgusted. Of course, that didn't mean her body didn't respond to the blood loss or the that she could move what was clearly broken.

She just refused to let it hinder her in battle.

Her one track mind really was something.

"Eh, why can't I remove your hand?" Joval cried, displeased. He didn't want Charlotte to move. He rather has her pinned to the tree still, but he also wanted to eat the hand in front of her. He wanted to see her reaction as he slowly devoured her piece by piece. "Urgh! I don't want to wait anymore. I'll just eat it here." He swung himself up, holding himself like some giant spider on a tree, lowering his face to the helpless digits. "Don't worry, you can live on as part of me!" He shouted, slurping on her middle finger. "I GET TO EAT DEAT—"

"I have no intentions of becoming part of you."

Warm flesh blood dripped against her trapped hand. Not that it was really trapped anymore. Charlotte had destroyed his blade with her last move right now. There was a reason why her hand was _stuck_, per say, it was still _attached _to her after all.

Joval's weapon had struck against her karambit that she kept pressed against her wrist. The very same karambit that she had just flung out and stabbed the man in the head. Unlike Charlotte, Joval was never good at hiding pain. He drew back upon impact, allowing her clawed weapon to drag across his face, leaving a rather nasty cut there while he howled in pain.

Even she had to admit, the look on his face, half bloodied was a lot better than before the red covered half of his face. If she could find it amusing, she was certain her audience would too. They did find even the slightest wound delicious to watch. And _she _was the _monster_.

Charlotte lunged forward, her blade thirsty for blood. She was disappointed when metal clanged against metal. The stubborn bastard was still not willing to let go of his metal bowl covering his hand despite the blade being broken. She flipped over him, aiming to land with a skid, which she did, until her injured foot bent, twisting in a way it shouldn't have been possible, causing her to fall to her knee. Still the pain never registered in her crazed eyes.

Perhaps she should just rip off the arm. He'd be completely weaponless then. But dicing people up was not her style. It was more like Joval's… no, more like some other Captain she couldn't remember the name to right now. Breaking the arm was what she decided in the end.

She was a monster. That she could not deny for the life in her. She was a monster who had killed many for the sake of her own survival. Took lives without asking permission for. Killed the lives of strangers stuck together not because of coincidence but rather because they were all victims of the same circumstances. She was alive today, got to live a day longer, because she forgone someone else. For her to lose her life so easily after taking so many was like spitting in their graves.

Her preys would be doing the same thing. No one was blood free in this little sick game of theirs. No one. It all came down with who was the bigger fish.

"How many have you eaten?" Charlotte questioned, stalking forward towards the bleeding male. Her bloodlust collecting again, distorting the air around her as she continued her calm and slow walk. It was unnerving to see someone so calm with such a strong desire to kill.

And it was up to the winner to honour their lives and carry on.

Joval was the same though. Despite the fact that his only weapon had been destroyed or the fact that there was a jagged cut across his face, obscuring two-thirds of his vision. He wasn't shivering in fear. He wasn't yet. Not yet. There was still a chance of survival here.

Charlotte wasn't in perfect condition either. A thin sheen of sweat coated her paper-white skin. Her walk was unstable from her practically detached foot and the blood loss. He may not be able to see, but Charlotte was probably unable to stay conscious for much longer.

"264 plus one once I get you." Perhaps she was lucky that Joval wasn't sane in the mind either. Keeping a tally of all the people he has eaten, the amount of lives that lives within him would probably drive people insane. So, she had a total of 1108 when she kills him.

Regret never followed Joval faster than it did when he lunged forward. His plan was to pin the woman down. It should have been easy given his weight and her pallor. Instead, he was met with Charlotte's platinum eyes glinting eerily as if possessed when she lifted her face to greet him. A grin that shouldn't be there floating in the dark air behind her like a Cheshire cat. Then everything went black as her _aura_ _moved_.

Deathbringer was in no way an exaggeration for the woman. Perhaps, even that didn't it justice.

Air became something scarce for the man as he scrambled away. The arrogant pride that once filled him, giving him the illusion that he could defeat someone on such a caliber crushed along with half his torso and his right arm. It was like a sick mimicry of what he had done to her. His dominant side was gone and the huntress didn't even as much as move.

He thought she did. Just like how Law had thought he had been cut. He had _seen _the action, the movement of her slithering up and around his limbs, and then the _felt _the explosion of blood that seeped form the several lacerations that she didn't bother to go easy on. Then in a blink, everything was gone. Nothing had happened, his arm wasn't bleeding neither was his side. The only difference was that he had fallen onto his butt and the fear seeping into his mind.

Charlotte stared, her face neutral at the elder male running for his life. She exhaled lightly at the sight and her muscles tensed out around her. Catch time, was it? She pushed off the ground, disappearing in the next moment.

Like fulfilling a prophecy or a reply of had happened, blood exploded from Joval's crushed right side, raining down around them. The metal armor the male had been clutching onto finally fell. The ringing of the metal dropping satisfied the huntress in an odd way she couldn't describe. Just like the out of place smile she gave the male before disappearing again.

Charlotte grabbed the bomb collar of the running male. She jerked forward with him until the spin stop, her leg muscles taught against the branch she was hanging off of. The branch too wanted to kill her it seems. The forestry here seems to have awaken from their little show. The vampiric trees creeping towards the tree that Charlotte was once pinned too. They wasted no time in devouring that tree, lapping at Charlotte's blood. They wanted her, but they didn't dare go near her. Their roots stopping a good five feet away from her like she was protected by a small dome.

It wasn't so much that a safety sphere that she had created. The so-called dome wasn't anything more than her overwhelming bloodlust. That was right, she was scaring the Jubokko trees who feast off humans like sharks to blood.

The beeping noise of the disturbed bomb collar brought Charlotte back to her current battle. The sight she witnessed next wasn't exactly what she was expecting though there didn't seem to be any reaction on her face. Held just tightly enough for the small jelly edges to give under pressure, but not tightly enough for the membrane to break, was Charlotte's heart, right in between Joval's teeth. Oh, did she mention, that the bomb collar was activated?

Her heart sank _literally_ when the male loosened his jaws, letting the cubed heart fall into his mouth with a solid _gokun. _Charlotte sprang into action immediately, flipping off the branch, still attached to Joval's bomb collar. She pulled herself closer to it, wrapping her legs around his shoulders, forcing his arms to abide her command and pinning them behind his back, threatening to break both shoulders if he didn't comply. The karambit followed her hands soon after, slipping into the space between the bomb collar. Before anyone could blink she ran it across Joval's throat.

Then in half a second, Charlotte was gone from the place, the blue gelatin of her heart was stained purple from the mixture of Joval's blood and the blue surface. The man's corpse was nothing more than a burnt corpse filled with holes and cuts. Joval's head was in Charlotte's other hand, hanging by her leg, her karambit still embedded into its throat.

Charlotte didn't move as the Jubokko trees crept to feast on the remains of Joval's dead body just like how the Hazmats would come to pick the filth that was left dead. The only semblance that held different the whole entire time was the fact that Charlotte knew that no one would be grabbing her to pull her back into her cell. Other than that, everything had been disgustingly similar.

Rubbing the excess blood off her cubed heart, Charlotte slowly hobbled her way towards the fallen arm, a sad smile on it. Pain was slowly eating away at the corners of her mind now that the adrenaline was no longer pulsing . The huntress wrapped up the arm in the cleanest remains of her dress she could find, binding it carefully before placing it in the crook of her elbow like it was some kind of baby. She lifted Joval's head with her burnt arm, tossing the head towards the side of the forest.

Two branches shot out, piercing through the head, sucking it dry before letting it drop to the ground and roll towards its intended target. "Enjoyed the show?" Joval was mistaken when he said that Charlotte was too focused on providing a show despite their different surroundings from their past coliseums. Sure they were in a forest, but that didn't mean there weren't pairs of eyes watching the battle among the trees. There had been one. The one guy who was going to take the small semblance of sanity she still had away. "Trafalgar Law?"

"Quite the show actually." He commented like he had been sipping at coffee, enjoying a nice view rather than a blood battle. "I'm amaze that you managed to win given your state."

"Can't give you everything you wanted, sorry, _Capt_." An ominous aura had been emitting from Law this whole entire time. It didn't bother Charlotte on bit. She probably done the same if she had stumbled across the same scenario. She was a monster after all. It made sense that Law would prioritize his own life and raise his sword against her. She tossed the severed arm towards the male. "I can give you that however. Pass it to Grebbon for me. Tell him 'My apologizes'." She turned the other way.

She spun back around, grabbing the arm that flew back at her as if they were playing hot potato. "I don't take orders from anyone." The commands irked Law. He was no one's lackey and he was not going to start with Charlotte. "You won't last in a battle against me." Law warned when the blast of her murderous intent filled the air around them. It was honest warning and Charlotte didn't bait at it. It was true after all.

"I reached the heart first." Charlotte reminded defiantly as she plopped into the ground, unable to hold herself upright any longer. In all honesty, there was nothing she could have done to stop the pirate from stealing her heart again even if she did get to it first. She had no energy left and the amount of blood loss was already playing tricks with her vision. Was this part of his plan? To get her when she was weakened?

Ah, it's been too long since she last went into one of those blood battles. Far too long. She couldn't remember what happened after she sustained so many injuries. They didn't treat her. She remembered that well. It was her neighbour that did. A sadness flitted across her face. _I'm sorry. _She really liked him. She never knew his name. It didn't seem important back then, back when her life seem too bleak to be worried about such trivialities as names.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Charlotte finally questioned, glancing back at Law. He didn't look at his usual 100% either. He probably had to fight against some Wilderbeasts himself.

Her eyes seemed to have calm down greatly from the craziness they held earlier. Man, was she beat. The trees around her and the one that she was now resting on seem much scarier now than before. Her offending aura was no longer there to keep her safe. They already had a taste of her blood and the trees were making their want know as their branches jutted and jerked at random areas until their spikes were ghosting around her.

_That girl knows neither friend nor foe, only survival. _Law spun the nodachi around in his hand. His body hadn't been able to calm down ever since he witnessed that first hand. The only thought going through his mind throughout it all was to kill it before it gets a chance to kill him. Like Charlotte had said, his sword was thirsty. His hand gripped at the blade, stilling its rotation. "You're too dangerous."

She couldn't die here. She had just said that her life was not to be so easily given away. Groaning, Charlotte's fingers wiggled slightly, playing with the karambit by her fingertips. She wasn't down yet. She need to leave the place before she could rest, but before that she'll need her—Charlotte jerked when a dead branch dropped next to her leg, almost crushing it. She hadn't even grabbed onto her weapon, yet the plants around were quickly dying. Why?

"I'm here to bring you back to the sub." Law sheathed his large nodachi. He couldn't do it. He waited for the woman to get to her feet and follow him out. She didn't move.

"Why should I?" See, she was right. He was here to take away the last bit of sanity she had.

"You rather bleed out?" Law offered, quirking a brow. Charlotte chewed at her lip. She would have brought the edge of her scarf up to hide her face, but that took much effort that she didn't have right now. She settled for staring at the ground instead. Why would anyone ever treat a monster like her? That was a question she always wanted, but she couldn't deny the fact that being treated made her all so incredibly happy.

Silence took over then. It took a few more moments before Law realized why she hadn't got up. She couldn't. He handed the woman his nodachi before scooping her up with a sigh. "Do you ever think of the consequence when you run head first into the belly of the beast?"

Charlotte laughed. "Have you ever wondered if perhaps I was just feeding bigger beast's belly?" Law grinned. What a troublesome monster he had for it to be contesting Death itself.

"I didn't know you have Kenbunshoku Haki." He commented lightly, starting a conversation between the two.

She nodded. "I didn't know that either." She muttered, trance like, her eyes focused on the bomb collar corpse, and they darkened. The world around them illuminated. Empty.

_Where was Aceteon?_

...

"Captain!" The pirates greet, jolting to their feet instantly with a salute. That quickly wavered though when they saw the state of the girl their captain was carrying. Penguin was first to move, lifting the girl from Law's hands and placing her down on the table that Shachi had cleared. "What the hell happened to her?"

"Charlotte-nee?" Immediately, Charlotte undid the scarf around her waist, throwing it like a giant blanket over her body, wincing when the fabric fell into the deep cut on her leg.

"Charlotte is a bit busy right now." Elora ushered, pushing her children out the way. As a mother she didn't want them to see anything this gruesome, especially not on someone they cherished and she knew Charlotte didn't want them to see either.

Sensing that they were gone, Charlotte stuck her arm from under the blanket, plopping the arm into Ignacio who had came down to all the commotion. "I'm sorry." Charlotte tensed when she heard Elora stifle a cry at the hand.

"You bastard! I told you no harm was to come to my people!" He shouted, ramming the injured girl into the wall.

"Ignacio!" Elora cried, prying her husbands arms away or trying to. "Charlotte didn't kill them!" She did. She failed her job and—

"She killed the man who ate them." Law interjected and the crowd grew silent, eyes budging. _Ate? _

Elora gasped. Charlotte's worry for danger didn't mean the Wilderbeasts, but the danger of her and upcoming battle with the cannibalistic person.

"His name is Gluttony Joval. We were… acquaintance of sorts." Charlotte stared at the random plant in the room. It looked rather lively.

Ignacio's hands loosened from Charlotte's throat and the man allowed her to fall to her feet, but instead she crumbled to the floor. His eyes widened at her almost detached foot and he bit at his lip. _Acquaintance of sorts_. Who was she kidding? Both adults here could smell the lie a mile away and see the truth. What kind of acquaintances greets each other with a death match? Maybe that was why she had said it. She _knew_ they'd know the truth immediately, whether she lied or not.

"Hey Law," Charlotte called, pushing herself upright. "Would you be able to reattached my foot like nothing happened to it if you cut it off in your ROOM?" It was worth a try and much faster than if it was to heal normally. "We'll do this outside." She was done traumatizing a family that clearly didn't want or need to be. She snatched her scarf as she hobbled out of the household.

"Eno," She greeted, taking a seat against the large fluffy sheep. He looked great. The part where she bled on him was complexly washed clean. "You probably gave everyone a giant scare." She giggled, unable to fathom how the town would have reacted to seeing the Wilderbeast.

Law didn't waste any time. His ROOM spreading to envelope her quickly, scaring Eno into a growl which Charlotte was quick to shush.

"Skilled as always." She muttered, twisting her ankle around. It was amazing what his abilities could do. Maybe one of these days she'll actually tell him what she thought of his abilities. Or maybe just one day when they meet again.

"Shambles." Charlotte blinked, looking up at the male in confusion. She was now sitting on a rock before him. "I'm not done with your injuries."

Charlotte stared as Law wrapped her ankle up with bandages. Guess it wasn't as perfectly healed as she had hoped. The bandages felt week against her ankle. "I thought we were going to go to the submarine, Dr. Law." They were outside of the of the twin's home. Their temporary base on the island it seems. Ironically owned by a high ranking marine too. Who would have thought that knowing a couple of brats could be so beneficial?

Law didn't answer and Charlotte didn't need him to. He was probably too busy treating her numerous wounds to speak. She knew that was a lie, but she let the lie rest in her mind. Instead, she chose to relish at the feel of his fingers ghosting across her skin spreading warmth throughout her cold body. They always sent a satisfying shiver down her spine. This was probably the last time she'd have any professional treat her. She wasn't looking forward to that. She liked how she felt after Law treated her wounds. He was a miracle worker with those long fingers of his.

"You know…" Charlotte hummed. "I'm going to let it go. The fact that you saw me naked." There was no real point in keeping that grudge there. It wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't as if she could forcibly make the doctor forget. There's been moments when she thought about it, tricked herself into believing it was possible. This was for the better. She was going to be the bigger person.

"Is that all?" Charlotte blinked. "That's what been making you on edge? Shouldn't you have reacted to that earlier then?"

Charlotte gulped. She didn't know if it should have been confusion or anger that filled her. She grew upset as soon as she knew about it. Now, that she thought about it… when exactly did he see it? The thought had crossed her mind before, but she had completely forgot about it when she realized that time shouldn't have mattered. But, now she couldn't help be curious. "When?"

"After our encounter with the Pacifists. Your clothes were in the way of the surgery." He spared the woman a look, a gesture that seemed apologetic if it wasn't for his eyes or the fact that the person was Law. "It was only medical." There was not even a shred of humility in them!

She wasn't expecting a story or an explanation of what happened. She just decided that she was going to let it go. There was nothing to be done and it wasn't like she could wait to build a revenge plot when the only thing it was doing was hindering her. However, she didn't mind having the excess information. Now she knew that it had been for her sake. Knowing that did make he feel better about the whole thing. Some closure. All the better for her departure.

Inhaling deeply, Charlotte opened her mouth, "I'm leaving after I collect my things from the sub." Charlotte breathed. She had gotten to her heart first and as their race declares she was allowed to decide what she'll do next. Charlotte kept her attention away from Law, choosing to grab Eno's horns, forcing him to engage in a staring contest with her. This was for the best. Law wasn't contesting about it either. Or if it displeased him, he didn't voice it. So she just accepted the fact that he had this idea as well. She never originally thought that Law would be telling her to leave his ship, but after today's display of not so domestic violence, she wouldn't hold it against him. Not only that, she threatened him in the same way too. If she stayed on, then there'll be a possibility that she didn't pull back her punches next time around. They all knew that Law enjoyed ticking her off.

"Before you leave, I have some questions for you." So he really wasn't contesting about it. As much as she expected it, prepared herself for it, she still couldn't stop herself from feeling somewhat upset about the whole thing. She thought Law would at least make it difficult for her. Charlotte was pretty sure that Law had some ulterior plans to having her on board. Guess, she really wasn't worth his troubles. She was a monster beyond his control. He did always want his control.

"What are you running from?" Stormy greys eyes pierced deep into hers. It was in that moment that she realized that the blue dome was still surrounding them. And it was no longer non-lethal. "What did you do with my medic?" He wasn't dumb enough to think that all of _this _strange behaviour of hers was caused only because of him performing surgery on her. Especially not with how her urgent she's been recently or now, with the suffocating killing intent filling the air inside the dome.

"Rike?" Charlotte breathed, shocked before her brows tilted down. It wasn't control that he was worried about with her. This was a _punishment_. He thought she had done something to the medic!

"You weren't going to get your heart back." He had a plan, one that blocked off all Charlotte's entrances to her heart off. The night prior, he sent Rike off to study Charlotte's past, training, hunting record—capabilities. The goal was simple: it was so that he'd know how to beat her if he was to come across her in the Undead Forest. Rike was the only other Heart Pirate who had kenbunshoku haki. Bepo was supposed to help him locate the heart and report back to him once Rike set out into the forest while the others distracted Charlotte in the parade. The two of never showed up. Instead, Law found Charlotte with her heart and a corpse, surrounding by the same demonic aura.

_That girl knows neither friend or foe, only survival._

"I'll repeat." The creepily visible grin floating above Charlotte's shoulders replayed in his mind. Her aura really was _physical_. "Who is Aceteon?" His long boney fingers massaged against her sides. The fingers twiddling with the layers of bandages. Final warning.

Charlotte tilted her head towards the captain, the fingers on her right hand stilled against Eno's horn. "I didn't do anything to Rike." Her deafening aura flared out around her. Last straw.

…

"Shit…" Rike coughed, blood dribbling down his chin. He pulled himself onto his elbows, crawling forward, his legs broken and useless behind him. This was definitely not how things was supposed to go down. Most definitely not. It was supposed to be a short recon collecting information about a certain woman addition to their crew. Except it was no longer that simple.

"Oi. Where are you going, bug?" A voice called irritably. The little insect was trying so hard for his life. It was almost admirable. Not. Their defiance irked the male beyond control. Why do things always try so hard, clinging to life, against something much stronger and better than them. He stepped onto Rike's broken legs. The reasoning didn't mater. Defiant screams were always much tastier. "Isn't this your base? You should be a better host." His booming maniacal laugh echoed through the whole yellow submarine's surface. Rike wasn't the only one down for the count. Several over Heart Pirates laid unconscious, flopped over crates, sunken into holes, or barely hanging onto the deck. Some of them had even decorated the beachside like garbage in the water. "I am but one man after all!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Sorry for the mysterious cliffhanger-ish feeling at the back with the stranger _very danger _man soloing the Heart Pirates. Any guesses on who he is? =D **

**As always, please review, comment, or share anything on what you think about the chapter! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get it all finalized. Thanks everyone for all your support! Love you guys =DDD**

**P.S. Did anyone ever go to Japan? Kansai area (Kyoto, Osaka, Kobe area) Anything I should be worried/wary of?**

**~Airi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi again,**

**So two chapters in the same moth! =D Lil surprise, I guess. Kind of. Heads up, I'm going on an exchange program so I won't be able to do any updating or responding for the next two weeks! I'll be in Japan studying and travelling for a bit. I hope you guys don't mind! I decided to put this chapter up early as a present instead? **

**Let me know what you guys think about this side of a different Charlotte?**

**Reviews: **

**Lucy Jacob:** Technically, it's been exactly 2 weeks since you read/reviewed the last chapter so I hope that makes it up. I'll try my best to get more written and chapters flowing back to a bi-weekly updating schedule. =D

If you don't mind my reading it, would you please let me know what it's called/where I can get it? (I don't know if I can access your university's magazines, prob not lol).

I have to agree, getting cannon characters _in _characters is a tough task, I'm always worried about them not being in-character. Especially with the ones who aren't as unique or quirky cuz there's so much you don't know, but you kind of figure it out as you write along. It's kind of like the character grows on you much like your own OC does and you just somewhat know as you write it. At least that's how it goes for me. I don't know if that made any sense ;P So I'm very glad and thankful for you in letting me know that the characters like Law and Sabo are written well. It means a lot to me, thank you!

If you haven't tried it before, I'd definitely say try it! I'm not a big fan of taking other's ideas and implementing it because then I feel like I'm just taking your idea, so instead, we can try a collab if you're interested! If not, I may just prob your brain for help when in writing my originals; I worry about having too many characters and all of them developing too similarly.

**Jag:** You are smart! I'll try to update the next chapter soon. Depends if I get it done before Sat because my flight is on sat. But I doubt it cuz I haven't started packing or anything yet.

**Lilnightmare17:** Will do, promise!

**StarliteOracle:** Thank you!

**Thank you all for the reviews. I hope to hear more from you guys! I know there's more of you reading out there!**

**As always, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OP, only the OCs

* * *

Chapter 28.

Flipping over, Charlotte skidded to a stop looking much more like a three-legged animal. "Why did you even bother to treat it?" The doctor had taken the very same ankle he just helped her reattached. It was floating not too far left from his face.

"You shouldn't move too roughly. You'll reopen your wounds." Law commented easily. Not much of a care in his voice.

"I won't die though." Charlotte promised, smirking. Even in the middle of a battle like this, they still managed to find the time to verbally mock each other. She was going to miss these verbal banters. But she couldn't waste anymore time here. "Eno," She called and Law tensed. "Go to the sub and bring me my belongings. Her attention never left Law as she grabbed the excited beast's horn. "But don't harm anyone on board."

"You'll bleed out of your leg." Law reminded and Charlotte only straightened against him.

"You can have it." Again. Just like her heart. She'll forgive any part of her body as long as she can move on. It was because of things like this that Law could never get her to listen. Survival really was her top one priority. "You shouldn't be so shocked about that." She murmured, her breath tickling the back of his ear. Charlotte plucked the foot out of his hand, landing up right. She found it amusing how Law always seem shocked as if she was the first one who he has met who prioritized life over a body piece. "I mean, if I could keep it. Why not?" She smiled. Feet reattached. Outside the range of his dome

Like a base collapsing, Charlotte's aura disappeared, folding deep inside her. "I owe you and your crew for many things." She was a huntress above all else and as one, she values her trades and absolutely loathes being in debt. "One of those things being my life. Why would I tarnish that by taking one?" Charlotte poked her head into the small cottage. "Tell the twins I say 'good night and to be good'. Law is calling for you three."

Law watched Charlotte's back precariously. She had left it open to him on purpose. Law knew that she knew better than to keep her back to her opponent so openly. And he was right. Little wisps of her aura could be found still floating around her probably to signal to her that Law had broke into the area. There was no sign that she'd fight back though. So she was aware of her dangers, but she wasn't going to act out on his movements either. She had no intentions of fighting him. Odd considering, she always leaped at the chance. Law watched the barely visible wisps. They were quite tame compared to earlier in the day. Her battle with Joval must have satisfied something in her.

"Tell us that yourself." Kora huffed, appearing next to the huntress, shocking all of the adults. "We're going to drop you off." Kora announced, loud enough to shush her mother and father who were about to rebut.

Charlotte sighed. She knew better than to argue with the children. They were stubborn if not anything else. There weren't going to budge until they got what they wanted. A few more moments together wouldn't hurt. That was what Charlotte thought, but the twins knew better. The whole family knew about the battle that almost raged on outside their house. They couldn't possible do that with the twins there, not after their promise to their father.

The walk back was mostly in silence, except for the few words the twins would exchange to each other and with Charlotte. Though the woman didn't seem to be very fond in responding, often keeping her response to a small one syllable sound. It was an odd walk back to the submarine for the adults. They all knew that it could very be their last one together. Law had failed in his plans for once and Charlotte had proved to be the better hunter. She had gotten back the one thing that has been keeping her anchored to the crew and they don't know what the huntress was thinking of next.

Too bad they didn't know that was the least of their worries.

"Ouch, why did you stop?" Charlotte grumbled as she bumped into Law's back. Glaring, she shot a look up at the silent male. He hadn't even realized that she had collided into him. His eyes focused on something else.

The once beacon-like yellow glow of the obnoxiously bright submarine had been quelled with a deep and dark iron red coat of the Heart Pirates' blood.

"What. Happened. Here?" Law demanded through gritted teeth. He wasn't the only one upset with the turn of events. His crew had been decimated. Not defeated. Decimated. Limbs were sliced opened, body pieces gouged out, bones smashed and bodies pinned by their own weapons. Their blood stained everywhere. They were still alive, but that was clearly done on purpose so that they could slowly and tortuously die.

Law knew better than to suspect the Marine. Law doubted the navy-trained man was capable of creating such a feral carcass. The closest battles scene he ever saw with a similar signature was Charlotte's most recent battle with Joval and the remains of the Charlotte's kohai's. But there was no way this could have been Charlotte's work as well. She was with them ever since they returned from the Forest of the Undead.

Then who?

Charlotte, on the other hand, knew exactly who had done this. She recognized these scenes far too well. They were well engrained and forever burned into her memories. These were how the best 'beasts' would leave their prey for the rest of the audience to enjoy as they slowly and torturously finish them. The lucky ones would be the one who died in battle fast. The fewer of them that remained, the longer the torture. Charlotte knew of these secret rules to the 'better life'. She abided by them before. Way back when she was still fighting in the sick blood battles.

But she wasn't in the ring. They weren't anywhere close to _that_ place. So why, why was it that the Heart Pirate crew were laid out as the sacrificial lambs of the night? Charlotte tucked her chin into her scarf, and swallowed hard.

"RIKE!" Shachi yelled, snapping Charlotte out of her thoughts quickly. Her platinum eyes quickly landed on the coughing medic and like everyone else, she quickly rushed to the conscious man's side. Her eyes glossed over as she noticed the dagger stabbed through his hand, and his two useless legs. She wasn't the only one.

"Captain'll fix you up immediately, just you wait." Penguin promised though there wasn't any point to. Law was already pulling the knife out with a quick and quiet warning to Rike.

"No… first!" Rike gasped, stopping Law's movements. The two medics ignored the rest of their mechanic's shouts and cries for his care. Law knew something was wrong if Rike was refusing medical help in his state. Something had to be of more importance. "C-Char… lotte…" The female blinked and Law finally stopped dressing the wound.

"Charlotte did this to you?" The mecha trio asked, shocked. They had been asking for the culprit when he called. There was no way, no possible way. Charlotte had been with them the whole time.

Unlike the mecha trio, Law had assigned Rike work over when went to fix the twin's home. Law wanted Rike to gather intel on Charlotte. Still. "You can tell me what you found out afterwards." Law replied, causing the huntress to snap her head at him, a questioning look on her face. Law had sent Rike to gather intel on her?

"No… T-take… Ch…" The medic grew limp, his skin pale.

"Oi! Oi! Rike! Don't you dare pass out on me! What in the world happened?!"

_Take Charlotte away, NOW!_ The twins jolted, the man's last thoughts reaching them instead of the crew. The twins didn't hesitate one moment. Both of them latched out grabbing either of the huntress hands, darting off. "What's going on?" They could hear the huntress question, confusion clear in her voice, but they couldn't answer. They didn't know what to answer. All they knew was something was wrong, greatly so.

"Charlotte?" The rest of the pirates questioned. She gave them a confused glance back over her shoulder.

"**Oi." **A murderous voice called, freezing all three of them immediately. Though unlike the two twins who could only freeze, Charlotte's body reacted in the opposite direction. Her blood spiked and her palms grew sweaty. She recognised the voice. "Where do you think you're taking her? I've been waiting here for so long, I grew bored." The voice sighed, raising his large bloody arms in a shrug to 'subtly' gesture to the mess that he had created while he was 'bored'. Though the large Wilderbeast that Charlotte had tamed dangling upside down dead was enough for the remaining Heart Pirates to grasp just who exactly did what to their crew. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Deathbringer?" He sneered as the female reluctantly turned back to face him, face shadowed by her hair.

_Deathbringer?_ The rest of the Heart Pirates questioned, glancing back at the still girl. This was the first time they had ever heard such a name. Well, except for Law. 'Deathbringer' was the only thing that Joval called Charlotte by.

Lifting her face slightly, Charlotte's eerily platinum eye glistened as she greeted the large male with spiky ashy-grey that ended around the base of his neck where a large scarf mask did a better job than the small vest in covering his exposed tanned skin. She greeted his every growing grin, single-wordily.

"**Aceteon."**

…

"Just what in the world is going on?" Ignacio questioned, staring up at the grey clouds swirling in the sky. The rain had finally let up not moments ago. Then the grey storm clouds started forming suddenly, curling and swirling around until the blue sky was no more, replaced by nothing more than dramatic shadowed fissures ripping through the ash grey clouds. It looked like a storm was brewing soon.

The marine glance down towards his shivering wife. Her pale face paler than normal and green eyes wide as she grasped at her own clothes in a sad attempt to conserve heat. He frowned slightly at the actions, discomfort easily visible on his face. It wasn't cold, they were in the middle of their summer months, but, nevertheless, the marine shrugged off his suit jacket to wrap across his lover. This was why he wanted his family to remain away from any violence. Shock and guilt was never healthy.

"Elora!" He screamed, catching his trembling wife as she fell. His eyes quickly scanned her for any injuries, though he already knew the cause of it. It wasn't physical.

"I-It's not that, Honey." She murmured, cupping her husband's cheek lovingly. There was still the shock and most definitely the guilt. That was something she'll have to get over with time. But right now, the problem was something else.

Their abilities were a double edge sword. It provided them with the ability to basically feel another's mind. But at the same time, they were all exposed to each other's experiences. If someone was to get badly injured then, those around them would feel it too. This was exactly why the town was quaint and peaceful, never to fight. It would be suicidal if they were to. The only people who didn't know this unwritten rule was those who couldn't feel—the Deadens. This was exactly why they had to removed the Deadens because they were dangerous for everyone else. However, with the Deadens dead, that only leaves outsiders.

"I'm… I'm fine… the impact's not… full… since… we're so far away…." She panted, trying to steady herself. "T-the town… I need to go make sure that th-they're okay…" Elora panted, gripping at her husband's arm. Her grasp barely doing anything to the cloth there, despite her using all her efforts.

"No, you need to rest." Ignacio corrected, scooping her up and returning her to their bedside. "I'll go make sure the town's fine on your behalf. They'll understand why you couldn't go. You're the most sensitive and if you're down from this, they'll know it's dangerous for them too." He promised, tucking the already exhausted women into bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead, the Shimigami already asleep. "I'll be back, I promise." He said before running out of their little house and towards the village.

Something was up. Something was definitely up. Ignacio may have been one of the dullest people in this quaint town, but even he and his dull senses could pick up the negative emotion flooding across the town. And if he could then what about the rest of the people who were more keen than him? His wife was the town's shimigami and she could barely stand, despite being so far away from the source.

_Fucking pirates! Can't even listen to a goddamn order._ Ignacio hissed, running off towards the city after.

He needed to ensure everyone else was okay.

Then he'll go deal with them.

…

"KORA!" Kozu shouted, turning towards his unconscious twin, holding her small body up in his own small arms. "Kora!" No response. "Kora!" He shook the limb body in his hand, erratically, his own fears building up. Her small pale arm tumbled out, hitting against the wooden deck. "Kora!" He cried, before snapping his head around towards the stranger danger male. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KORA?!" He screamed, tears pooling around his eyes.

He wasn't the only one questioning what in the world had happened in the last few seconds. The rest of the Heart Pirates were on guard, all of them questioning the same thing. Aceteon hadn't moved, at last they didn't _see _him move. Either he had haoshoku haki or he was faster than anyone they have ever came across thus far. Charlotte included. The second thought was a much deadlier thought that they really rather not have. But the first one wasn't something to joke about either.

"I'm flattered that you think it's me." Aceteon started, his one visible dark void of an eye boring into the small boy. He chuckled lightly at the fear that emitted from the kid as soon as he set his eyes on him. And here the _normative _boy was trying to play the hero when he didn't even have the slightest clue on who had knocked his sister out. "But it wasn't me." His pitch black navy pupils slithering over to the figure next to the crouched boy. "Was it Deathbringer?"

"Charlotte?" Kozu questioned, glancing up at the still huntress. She hadn't moved at all. Surely, she wouldn't have harmed Kora. Charlotte likes Kora! "Charlotte?" Why wasn't she responding? He just wanted some reassurance from all of this.

"Oi, the brat's talking to you, Deathbringer. You should do the proper thing and respond." Aceteon sneered as he stalked forward towards the motionless huntress. He paused right before her, far into her personal space. He brought his face towards hers, grinning at the expression on her face. "Or are you too scared to even speak?"

Scared? That word didn't exist in the huntress' vocabulary. The Heart Pirates knew that for a fact. How many times have they—in an attempt to avoid anything unnecessarily dangerous—have to watch in shocked and frustration as the huntress run head first into a battle, a sea king, a marine base, and a forest full man-eating beasts? Fear was not an emotion the huntress was capable of understanding. Nothing that was even remotely dangerous or extremely dangerous affected the huntress at all. She'd still run in head first, announcing to the world of their presence. It didn't matter if it was one vs a hundred, or a thousand. Charlotte would take them on all in a heartbeat—no hesitation, no fear, no nothing.

"Oi!" Aceteon snapped, straightening up, his dark eyes squinting in annoyance. He wanted something fun, some reaction. This blank stare of hers and her still movements wasn't what he was looking for. There was a reason why he had sent the two tag-team stupid hunters and the idiotic Joval to her first instead of just seeing her when he first found her. He really wanted to too, but he had to restrain himself. He wanted to know if Deathbringer was still there. He wasn't disappointed when she came back instead of Joval. She had proven herself on both occasions. Deathbringer was still alive in the escapee, so what the hell was this farce?! "I'm talking to you." Surely, she wasn't _that _scared of him. Maybe she was just frozen from shock of seeing him. She did think she was getting away in time.

Maybe he should remind her exactly just what he is capable of.

Aceteon lifted his arm towards Charlotte's left shoulder, grabbing the bone there harshly, already digging his thumb into the joint. "I'm offended that you cover up the lovely present I gave you." Aceteon started lowly, whispering into her ear. He couldn't help but hide the excitement in his voice as he remembered their past together. He rubbed away the powder, revealing the large and nasty scar across her left shoulder. "It isn't fair how you always get the special treatment. The rules don't apply to you right? Freedom, a life, a _second _life." His gripped tightened.

"_Ahahaha…ha….ha….ha….." Bloodletter Aceteon laughed as he repeated thrusted the knife in and out of the trapped body beneath him. His laughter faded as he realized that the screams mirroring his laugh was no longer there. He plunged the blade back into the shoulder, and waited patiently. Nothing. He jerked it to the side. Nothing. Spun the imbedded sword around. Dug deeper. Stabbed another place. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! "Why aren't you screaming anymore…?" He murmured quietly. "I didn't stab you in the heart." The emotionless boy questioned, glancing at the limp body pinned underneath him. He couldn't even see her face anymore, her matted purple hair had spiraled all over, covering her face. "Does it not hurt anymore?" He questioned, applying more weight onto his left feet to pull her arm further apart from her body. _

_His attention left her motionless face when he heard the barely connected muscles snap and break from the little movement, an excited smile blossoming on his face. It didn't last long though as he realized just how big of a bloody mess he had created. Deathbringer's dirtied rag clothes were almost completely stained red from the amount of blood pooling out around her. She looked like she had been chewed out by a giant monster. By him. "Boring." He stated, realizing that she probably died from blood loss. He twisted on his heel, getting off the small girl's chest as he turned away from the dead, listening to the grinding and popping noises of her bisected arm and the pool of blended flesh and bones that remained in the crevasse with glee._

"_**And the winner of this epic undefeated vs. undefeated champions goes to Bloodletter Aceteon. As always he never failed to disappoint! For all those who had betted properly and would like to collect their reward money, please go over…" **__Aceteon blocked out the rest of the boring message, along with the rest of the audience and the two hazmat suits running over to dispose of the carcase. The only thing that remained on the fourteen years old mind was the fact the look on his opponent's face as he repeated stabbed away at her life. The fear that radiated in them. She—the other best beast, the other undefeated—was scared of him. Just like everyone else was. He was powerful, almighty. _

_He was the strongest. _

_Or that was what he thought until he was called in a year later by his Master. He didn't know what had happened or why he had been called in. Maybe his Master finally realized how good of a tool he was and was going to praise him. He did win the last battle and along with it a lot of cash. Unfortunately, that wasn't it. _

"_Did you know that Deathbringer Charlotte's still alive?" Aceteon's eyes widened as he was forced onto his knees by two long curved spears that forced his head to the ground. "Do you know how much money I had to return because you took pity and didn't kill her?!" His Master shouted, though the words didn't seem to have any affect on the teenage. He was too busy shocked at the fact that Charlotte somehow cheated death from him. The Best. Not only that, now because of it, his Master wasn't pleased with him either. His Master was actually thinking that he had purposely left her on the brink of death and not death itself! There was no way, he would have. He wanted to play with her more. Wanted to torture her and to hear her lovely screams. The screams of a beast just like him. The squeals of his dying rival! _

"_Bring me the acid. The brat needs to punished!" _

"You should have been dead. Yet you manage to spend a year in extensive recover, with scientists and doctors reconstructing your arm to make your comeback like some deity who defies all laws." Aceteon gritted, his hands causing the bone there to creak. A little more pressure and he probably could have it crack form just his grip. "They cleaned you up nice too. Made the scar as faint as possible to go with your stupid new resurrected play. All that nice and crap treatment towards the loser while I, the winner, had to be punished!" Aceteon cursed loudly, his body shaking in anger as he glared at Charlotte, his long bangs falling to the side to reveal his hidden eye.

Unlike the other dark black eye, this one was opposite in color. It was white and cloudy. That wasn't all, the skin reaching from the side of his face towards the blind eye was marred too. They blinded him!

"You had your fun. It's time to return things back to how they were." He pulled a large green-grey bomb collar from under his large cloak-scarf. "Don't worry, this time I'll make sure you die. But first, I need to return things to the way they were!" His grip tightened indefinitely as he brought the collar closer to her neck. Charlotte's bones grinded uncomfortably together.

_MOVE! _ Charlotte screamed mentally for the nth time, trying to get her body to respond to her. It had been a failure so far. Nothing of her body seemed to work anymore. Nothing but her eyes and ears. Her body was frozen and no matter how much she wanted to get away, she was forced by her own body to stand there while she watched the man that killed her slowly reached for her, speak to her and promised to kill her again. It didn't matter how many times she tried chanting, tried commanding her body to do as she pleased, it refused to. _YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY! _She reminded herself, again and again. _YOU HAVE TO—_"G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Charlotte finally managed to screamed, shoving at the male before her.

If only she was actually strong like her words. Instead of Aceteon stumbling backwards from the impact, the Heart Pirates watched in great shock as Charlotte was the one to fall down from her own push, landing on her butt. The male having felt none of it. What was worse was the look that they could all now see the look etched the huntress' face.

Fear.

Charlotte didn't fear anything. Not even the deadliest of things. Not even of the things that could leave the pirates trembling in the pajamas at the dead of night. So, if Charlotte really was truly scared, then what did that mean for the rest of the Heart Pirates? Just how strong was this Aceteon guy for Charlotte to actually be _scared _of _something_.

_Move! _Charlotte started the useless mental shouts again. She needed to get up and to get away! She knew close proximity was a bad thing. Always knew it was. It was what could kill her—the attacks would get to her faster than she could respond to them. She knew that. That was why she was always cautious of it when people came into her personal space. But no matter how much she knew it. Or her body knew it. Charlotte couldn't get herself to move. _Move! _Her eyes widened as she saw him take a step forward, into her personal space again and just like before her body froze up again.

_Breathe!_ She screamed, frustrated at herself. _Breathe and move! _She was hyperventilating again. Her shallow breaths barely reaching her lungs before being expelled at a faster rate._ Quick! Before he gets closer!_ Another step and her breathing worsened. _Deep breathes! In and out! In and out. In. Out. IN! In and—MOVE THIS STUPID BODY OF MINE! _She screamed, shivering eyes glued towards the advancing man. _It's not hard. Just MOVE! _Still her trembling body refused to do anything as she said, but to stared wide up at the large man.

Kozu glanced down at his unconscious sister, and bit his lower lip hard, trying to stop his trembling. Placing her down gently, Kozu shakily pushed himself up onto his wobbly legs. Taking a giant gulp of air, Kozu forced his body to ignore their natural desire for a split moment. He ran forward, closer to the scariest man he has ever met and never wanted to meet.

_MOOO—! _Charlotte's eyes widened as she felt herself being tugged to the side. Kozu in his own scared state was grabbing her hand and running, pulling her distorted and half-responding body with her.

_Get Charlotte away. Now!_ Rike's words echoed in the small boy's mind. He didn't need that warning anymore, but he couldn't agree more with it. He knew better than to leave her with Aceteon, especially after he _seen _what the male had in planned for her. The mere thought of what he was going to do had Kozu ready to pee his pants. He probably already did. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying to save his Charlotte. He had to do something to protect the one he likes. He likes Charlotte and he didn't want that to happen to her, no matter what.

"You have to move Charlotte-nee!" Kozu shouted, tugging on the large lump. "Charlotte-nee!" He cried. He couldn't pull her along the deck like that forever. It wasn't right! But—Kozu's throat seized up at the sight of the monster closing in on them. "Charlotte-nee!" He huffed, managing to pull the still woman a little bit further away. He doubted he could do that again. It took all his strength just to do that one now.

"You're annoying." Aceteon silenced, setting his monstrous aura onto the small boy. His dead eye narrowing on the kid. Aceteon laughed when Kozu fell backwards from just one look at his scarred face. The kid had just peed his pants.

"Come on, Deathbringer, this is just sad. A child saving you?" He jeered, staring down at the limp body before him. "The only entertainment in that is seeing your limp body mopping the deck." It wasn't enough for him though. He wanted to see more, hear more, feel more, smell more, taste more. If only she wasn't shock frozen. He needed her here, not hiding in the recesses of her mind. "SHOW ME SOMETHING MORE INTERESTING!" He screamed, kicking the huntress in the stomach, sending her hurling forward.

She was moving! Finally. "Seems like Joval managed to do damaged after all." Aceteon smirked, enjoying the way the huntress was struggling on all fours, blood dripping form her abdomens. His glee didn't last long as he caught sight of the white bandages around her waist and his frown returned. Getting treated after a battle was against he rules "Rules after rules. You break them." He growling, stalking forward towards the debris. "The least you could do is show something interesting after you do so!" Aceteon halted, his gait faltering for a moment. Someone had stabbed him in the back of his leg. Glancing down, Aceteon smiled at the look in the little warrior.

"I won't let you harm Charlotte-nee!" Kozu hissed back, applying as much pressure he could into the karambit. Even as fear ebbed into his gaze and into his mind when Aceteon reached for him, he didn't lean up on the knife. "Charlotte-nee! Are you okay?" He called into the dark hole instead.

With ease, Aceteon lifted the small boy up by the throat. His large hands easily wrapping around the small kid. The appearance of it reminded him of how he used to look with the oversized bomb collar. Except, unlike the metal, he could choose how tight the 'collar' could be. Kozu had a smaller neck than Aceteon remembered having himself. Which only mean that the boy's neck was easy to snap. "Be gone, bug." He was done with interruptions. He still had a mission to do.

A twig snapped in the boy's place.

"It'll cause me a great deal of trouble if he was to die." Law announced nonchalantly. The small kid perched on a barrel behind two other healthy pirates. Their captain was standing not too far before them. The bodies that once decorated the deck were all missing. Aceteon would have liked to believe that the Hazmats had grabbed and removed them from the field of play, but knowing how they weren't in the ring. They were probably still alive somewhere in an infirmary. Aceteon couldn't have that. But he couldn't help but smirk at the fact that they had a clean field again. It was getting rather crowded.

Scanning the tall male, Aceteon could easily tell that he was pirate's leader. "I have no business with you." He looked too weak for be worth playing with. Even the pirates themselves proved to be weak. Their resilience made it just a tad bit more entertaining, but still they were done too quickly. The one thing that gave him the most satisfaction playing with was Deathbringer.

His mouth curved into a giant smile as he peered into the dark hole only to noticed it empty. His pretty prey had finally managed to get out of her shell shock. She was running away! The thought excited him and he had to do his best to hold himself back from running forward to find where the little mouse may have run off too. He didn't want to end his fun too early. It was really a struggle within himself.

"Deathhhhh Bringeeeeeerrrr!" He cooed, eyes wide with mania. Never had anyone see anyone this excited over a little game of hide and seek.

"I don't know who you're looking for, but there's no one named Deathbringer here."

Aceteon snapped his head towards the intruding voice. His mismatched eyes landing on the pirates and he frowned. Why did things always seem to want to get in the way of his fun? He finally had his prey within his hands and all these bugs keep trying to interfere. They should all learn their place and get lost! A fly wasn't even worth his time or breath.

"Captain's talking to you." Aceteon ignored the cry, scanning his surroundings still. Deathbringer had gotten up. She was on the move and he couldn't have her running around too long. She only needed enough time to believe in the idea of escape. He wanted to watch the light of hope dwindle from her eyes as he made it more and more clear that there is only damnation in her life.

"'**Drip. Drop.'**" The pirates stared at the strange man with slightly more caution than just apprehension now. He was lazily cocking his head from side to side with ever sound he made as he stalked around. To the pirates, he looked no more than a man gone insane.

In reality, he was just an animal. His hearing keener than theirs. Unlike the confused pirates, he could _hear _the drops of blood seeping through Deathbringer's bandages, falling from the white and splatting in a beautiful _**drop**_ against the hardwood flooring. And that alone was enough for the beast to figure out where his prey is.

A muffled scream had the pirates on edge, snapping their heads towards—their surprise—Charlotte. A spiked blade was sticking out of her fair thigh, four inches above the knee. When or where the wound had come from, the pirates were clueless until Aceteon spoke again.

"Ah." He said lightly, however as he spoke next, he couldn't keep the excitement from showing in his voice. She really was the one. "Four inches off." He had been aiming for the knee and he _never _misses. Charlotte had moved in time.

Charlotte _knew _of the attack.

Even then, she still got hurt.

Yanking the knife out of her thigh, Charlotte darted off, ignoring the pain just as Aceteon crashed into the area she was at before. _Breathe!_ Charlotte instructed herself. _Escape. _She rolled to the left, dodging another incoming blade. Cleaner than the last, but still not without harm. A flesh wound appeared on her arm. _Escape. Escape. Escape. Escape. Es—_She fell backwards. A jerk from the scarf.

Her struggles ceased instantly as Aceteon hovered over her. _Fuck. _Charlotte breathed. Today was a day too full of coincidences and engagements with something better left in the dark. She wasn't even on Sabaody. _Move._ She shouted again. _Throw your weight to the left, grab his ankle behind your knee and swing yourself up, grabbing the arm he puts out to catch himself and swap your leg's position. Then pull. Pop his shoulder. Then grab your knife from his leg and rip out the arm._ She could see the whole move out in her mind. See how it would work, yet her body refused to listen. Refused to move. Then so did her mind when she locked eyes with him.

…

"Why doesn't she attack back?" Shachi questioned. Charlotte was never this docile. She had avoid attacking him at all. Only choosing to run away or remain completely still at any given moment.

Kozu clenched his shaking fists. His wide eyes no longer focused on the sad excuse of a battle before him. Instead, he was too busy trying to rid his mind of the promised battle Aceteon had delightfully shown him. He exhaled slowly. "She's scared." That much was obvious. She was traumatized. That was her excused. But… "What are your excuses?"

They were notorious pirates. People who fought on a regular basis and here they stood, only watching the battle befall with questions when they themselves haven't dared to move a muscle towards the fray. Even Kozu had managed to move to save Charlotte's life a bit and here the two mechanics were standing in mock prowess when they hadn't even moved. They hadn't even noticed what was pinning them down until the boy spoke.

They too were scared.

Subconsciously, even before having faced the man, they already marked him out of their league. Too strong for them to beat. It would be wiser for them to remain in the back. They were _glad _that it wasn't them who was the man's target. It was the girl who was going to leave their team. There was no affiliation between them and the monster. The affiliation link—Charlotte—had been severed already. Except it hadn't. They were just using all of it as an excuse as to why they hadn't acted.

The truth was they were pinned by his murderous intent. Pinned so tightly that they couldn't even shake in fear.

"Isn't this familiar?" They weren't even the one at the end of that blood thirsty blade. Aceteon was straddling the trembling woman. He had her arms pinned down by the wrist and pulled taut away from her center. Twirling his thin, spike-like blade in his hand, he grabbed the hilt-less tip harshly—a mantis hold—and quickly sliced off the dress' left strap and sleeve. "Now," He whispered against her ear, letting the cold metal sink slightly against her skin, pressing against a vein around her neck. He drew back, grinning in excitement. "Shall we get started?"

He lifted the blade.

Charlotte darted her face to the side, eyes shut tight and lips bitten, eating her own scream.

"I want to see the look on your face!" Aceteon yanked Charlotte's face back until she was facing him. He grinned at the fear that quickly glossed over her eyes at the sight of him. "That's better." He flashed the blade before the huntress, licking the red blood there. He slid the blade back towards her shoulder, dipping the metal into the hole slightly before lifting the blade again. "Don't disappoint me."

Law's eyes widened when the blade came down and a muffled cry filled the air. Echoing the cries were the crazed kind of a laughter. The type that send chills down your back and stuck in your nightmares. It grew with ever deep plunge of the knife.

_Law gazed down at Charlotte as she slept. She looked kinder in her sleep. Not a single line or furrow along her skin. No indicator of pain. Not that there would be any. The surgery was successful. The bloodied butter knife that they found embedded into her shoulder was already removed and placed on the tray. The only thing he didn't expect was the x-ray results. Law took a second glance at the view box as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _

_Sixty-seven breaks in the small area starting from the collarbone until the halfway down to the humerus. _

_They were old wounds. All properly healed. But the amount of damage should have rendered her arm completely useless. Yet, she uses it as if nothing ever happened. Sleeps without a shred of pain from it. It was like she was never injured._

_But she has. The breaks were clear. The wounds weren't just old they were deliberately done by some sick bastard out of pleasure. _

Law had finally met the sick bastard.

"Shambles."

Bloodied spiked knife struck against the hardwood ground. "How long do you intend to interrupt?" Aceteon growled at the head captain. The huntress wrapped in the crook of his elbow. Her useless left arm was nowhere near the state it was supposed to be yet!

A warmth spread across Charlotte's body, thawing her mind as it spread. _This feeling…! _She gasped, glancing up at their Captain, somewhat surprised to see him. Then again it made sense. No one else here had a devil fruit ability besides the two of them. And hers just copied his. It didn't look like he was aware of it though. His stormy grey eyes were staring forward. An unforgiving flame in them.

"How long do you intend to use my ship and crew members for your own personal entertainment?" There was only so far Law was willing to take. He passed the huntress towards Bepo with a quick word to get her out of here. Never once did he glance to look at her. "You caused a great mess on my sub." Law drew his large nodachi. "I hope you are intending to clean it up as well."

Aceteon didn't pay the man any attention, his eyes following his prey escaping. With a low growl, Aceteon shot forward only to be blocked off by Law. His prey still in the arms of a two-legged bear off in the distance. Aceteon jolted to the side, managing a step forward before Law appeared before him once more. Again and again. The two danced side to side, one appearing only moments after the first. Gritting his teeth, Aceteon sucked in a loud breath, "Deathbringer!"

"Charlotte!" Bepo's voice was full of concern. Charlotte had collapsed at the male's voice. Her hands clutching at her head, covering the ears. "Charlotte…" He murmured again, crouching down next to her, his white paws ghosting over her trembling form. Unable to hold her still.

"There is only one way out of the ring!" Charlotte's eyes snapped open before settling slightly on the ground before her. They've made it off the ship already. She was standing on the concrete by the beach side. She wasn't even on the beach anymore. She really made it far away from the battle ground. But… she paused at her clean hands. There wasn't even blood on her hands. Neither her or her enemy was dead yet.

Bepo watched the trembling woman stagger to her feet with concern. His paws still ghosting her, unsure what to do. Law had ordered to get her away, but where was he supposed to take her that was safe? Their getaway ship was being used as a battleground and it was clear that the huntress would be better off further away from it. If only the huntress could for once know what was good for her.

She was planning on running back.

_Rule 3: The battle's never finish until someone dies._

Spreading her legs out wide, Charlotte lowered her top half, keeping one arm behind her and her other wounded arm hanging uselessly, the hand touching the ground. _Grab my weapon from his leg fi—_

"—Oi! Shitty woman!" The two jumped at the suddenly new voice. It was Cole. He was the one in charge of keeping an eye on everyone below. But why was he upstairs on deck? Everyone was in bad conditions. "Don't you dare come back here with that weak-ready-to-die attitude. I thought you don't take orders well." That was right, she made it her job to be professionally bad at receiving orders. "Bepo, take her out of here!"

Bepo knew how the huntress enjoyed her personal space. That was why he had never touched her. He didn't want to offend her. Bepo liked Charlotte. She was nice no matter what anyone else said. She gave him her share of fishes, and would even help him scratch an itch. But this time. He scooped the trembling woman up, cradling her to his soft chest. This time he just wanted to remove that pain-etched look on her face. He wanted the strong and Charlotte back.

"Outsiders should just remain outside." Aceteon growled when Law blocked off his path again. It wasn't that Aceteon was giving up on a chance to maim. He'd jump on any chance given to him just like how Charlotte would jump at any chance to annoy Law. The only thing keeping him from lashing out at the annoying bugs surrounding him was the fact that he didn't want to waste any time he had with his precious toy, Charlotte. She was the one that he's been lusting to maim. And he wasn't going to lose the chance. "You don't want to be made my business."

"You made it mine when you attacked my crew." Aceteon blew his hair out of his face, not that it was blocking his vision or anything. It was just more interesting than the stuck up pirate who was pretending to be all that. He was mad because he attacked his crew? Please, the man should be thanking him. None of them suffered _that _bad of a wound. They were all alive after all. Any other wound was forgivable; no sacrifice was too great for the purpose of living. It was their fault for being weak anyway.

Just like how it was his fault that Charlotte still lived.

"Blame them, yourself or Deathbringer." Aceteon shrugged. He didn't really care. They were weak. Probably the level of Joval. Aceteon frowned. Deathbbringer was not at her prime to be injured by someone at Joval's level. Life outside had been terrible for her skills. That was the fault of treatments. The thought of it made his blood boil. He doubted that she was the one treating her own wounds. She was like him. They didn't _know_ to treat their wounds. That only left he possibility that someone _else _was treating it for her.

A doctor? "Were you the one who treated Deathbringer's wounds?" Anger filled Aceteon at an unsurmountable speed at the reply. Another rule broken. Just how many rules did the stupid girl think she was beyond? She was just like them! No better than them! Special treatment is disallowed! Aceteon faced Law for the first time since they started. "I _do _have a reason to kill you after all." Anyone who helped her with that can thank her for their deaths.

Law scoffed at the threat. Beads of sweat rolled down his neck. As calm as he looked, Law knew better to underestimate the man. His malicious aura wasn't as strong as Charlotte's to give him a premonition about his moves, but it wasn't far behind it either. Here he thought Charlotte's was over excessive. Turns out, it was a normal standard. They really didn't let up on the whole intimidation.

Sadly, Law wasn't one to be intimidated.

"Tact." The lifted crate did little to slow Aceteon's movements, but the second was enough for Law to shambles his position away from the submarine and onto the mountains lining one side of the beach. He wasn't disappointed when Aceteon leaped forward, following Law away from the submarine.

"You react better than I expected for someone as thin as you." Aceteon scoffed. He hated to admit it, but it was like Law knew about their rules of the ring and how one was supposed to fight in those rings. "It's mostly the ability though."

The ability was annoying. It made Law's reach further than the already ridiculously long sword he had. But the increased danger was nothing. It's the same as if he had a really, _really _long sword is all. Any basic weapon, Aceteon could deal with no problems. It was the same with Charlotte. No matter the type of weapon used against them, it would all be the same to them.

The two of them had a lot of similarities, Law noted. Not only do they have an insanely malicious blood thirst, but their way of satisfying that blood lust was similar. They moved like wild beasts—fast, untamed, feral, and instinctive. Nothing was strategic. It was all natural. Their moves and the way their bodies responded to the slightest change. It was as if their senses were heighted. It wasn't an adaptation. Adaptations wouldn't get them to this speed or sensitive. Their bodies _developed_ this way. Both of them

The only difference was that Aceteon was more dangerous in every aspect of the word. Unlike Charlotte's tunnel vision, Aceteon had a sense of everything around him. He mastered his kenbunshoku haki well while Charlotte only grasped it. The only clear thing that Charlotte succeeded Aceteon in was speed. Even in her frozen state of mind, she managed to react fast enough for her to just make him miss the mark. Which meant if Law could follow Charlotte's movements, Aceteon shouldn't be too hard.

Even their beliefs in lost appendages was the same, Law noted not too long later. Aceteon didn't as much as blink when Law managed to lopped off two of his fingers. That wasn't all Law was aiming for, but it was all he got. Aceteon's senses were sharper than Charlotte's.

"They still work fine." Aceteon noted, pleasantly surprised that his fingers still worked. All he had to do was grab them and stick them back. There was no blood. No cut. No nothing. There was pain, but pain was just pain. It's not like it was something he couldn't deal with. A malicious smirk grew on Aceteon's face. There was practically no harm in getting sliced. He doesn't have to worry about dodging those damned blades anymore.

Aceteon's outlook of that wasn't exactly what normal people thought so Law was surprised when Aceteon didn't show even the slightest hesitation in charging in into Law's slashes. Not even as he turned into cubes. He still held that same creepy grin and Law soon knew why. He couldn't shamble the body pieces fast enough.

"Aren't you a monster." Law commented, crossing weapons with Aceteon, who had pieced his body together fast enough. He wasn't even the slightest bit disoriented from being cut apart. The lopping of two fingers was enough for him to understand and even those two fingers didn't surprise him at all. He just gave up on them instantly, now allowing him to be worried about any small sacrifices. Aceteon's grin seem to glow with sordid glee at Law's comment.

"A limb is nothing." As long as I win. Law really was facing a monster. It wasn't his first time hearing such a brazen thought. Charlotte had the same explanation. _As long as I live. _Although hers was slightly less material.

_Their similarities are uncanny, and their differences are small. _The thought irked Law to a point, but he couldn't afford being distracted right now. Law pulled back, letting another spike of rocks appear in between them at the command of his finger twitching. Law could tell that Charlotte and this Aceteon person had a past together. "What did you do that traumatized her that badly?" The real question was what kind of past did they share and what happened to them fir them to develop this way.

The question surprised Aceteon. He had thought that someone willing to go through all this trouble to _protect _someone would have at least known some things. Guess they were just greater idiots than he originally thought. "All this trouble when you know nothing about her." The earlier bug that Aceteon stepped on was asking him questions all about their little 'Charlotte'. Shouldn't have someone taught them not to talk to strangers or that curiosity killed the cat or that people keep things secret for a reason? Well, they can learn the hard way. "I killed her."

"Surprised?" Aceteon slowed to a still. His prey was now in shock and it wouldn't be any fun if he was too stun to scream deliciously. Cold blood also flowed slower. "You can't beat me if you can't even kill her." He was stronger than Charlotte. He proved that when he killed her nine years ago.

"Shock rather." Law responded, his voice another mirage of his mock politeness. The tone displeased Aceteon. It was as if Law was making light of his feat. In all intended purposes, Law was. "Charlotte can't be here if you 'killed' her." Did no one teach either Aceteon or Charlotte how simple life worked? "Let me guess, you thought you killed her and now that you know she's alive. You have a personal vendetta for hunting her down." Law is an intellectual. He didn't need a miracle to figure out that Aceteon was targeting Charlotte.

Aceteon only shrugged in response. He couldn't disagree. It was shocking to him actually how fast Law pieced it together, but what else could you expect from someone who had lived life like a scholar? It also didn't matter if they knew or not. It wouldn't change the outcome; what Master wishes shall be granted. His own personal vendetta was an additional thing.

"I don't want Deathbringer dead _yet._" Was all he added, shocking everyone. If Charlotte was to die now, then that would be no fun. He'd rather torture her to the brink of death, only to not ever give her the bliss that is death. Again and again. It would be a place worse than Hell. A personal Hell dedicated to her at the pleasure of his. There was also the fact that Master requested for her alive. But that was just an addition. "Master's calling for her."

"Until otherwised stated, she is still a part of my crew." Law informed. He wasn't going to mention that she already declared her intentions on leaving. "And I'm not fond of anyone harming my crew."

…

Charlotte's eyes bugged and she collapsed into herself. _M-Master?_ She gaped, paling instantly. _Her _Master wanted _her_ back after _all_ that she's done?

"_...If you were to go on a trip... where would you like to go?" Kuma asked suddenly, slipping his black glove off his right hand. _

"_DEATHBRINGER!" A nameless voice cried. "CHARLOTTE!" It was a familiar voice. One that she had knew very well since her first day into the world. Even in the chaos of everything—fallen debris, smog smoke, spitting bullets, echoing footsteps, and blood curling screams—-Charlotte could single-mindedly take that one voice out from all the noise._

_It was her Master's voice after all. "YOU ARE TO REMAIN HERE ON MY COMMAND! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! YOU ARE MY PROPERTY YOU HEAR. YOU DO AS I TELL YOU TO!" He was stuck somewhere on the second row of the ring. Probably tapped under some debris. Hopefully trapped under some debris. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE! COME HERE CHARLOTTE!" _

_The voice was further away. He hadn't moved. He couldn't reach her! The realization struck Charlotte hard. "CHARLOTTE!" Though she already knew somewhere deep down that he, her Master, couldn't stop her this time around. Somewhere in the back of her subconscious. There was probably a reason why she was so focused on the opponent before her, why she was so drawn to run straight to him as the first thing she did in all this chaos. "I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO LEA—"_

_The rest of the same cried was drowned out. She didn't need to hear the same needless cry. As if she'd really wanted to stay a second longer in this hellhole. "Anywhere off this blasted island." Her words seemed to slice through the air despite being nothing more than a mere whisper. It was like her Master had somehow been able to hear her little wish through all the chaos. She couldn't tell if he was in shock. Probably, but she really did_ not_ care. _

_Her lips cracked upwards for the first time that she could remember. A silent thank you to the man she knew nothing of. Never had she thought she would ever thank anyone for slapping her. _

_Pink engulfed her vision. _

_**Pop!**_

She can't go back. There was _no _going back for her. She disobeyed a direct order. Going back was the same as a death wish and it seems like her Master has not yet forgiven her. She wasn't expecting him to either. She was nothing more than a lowly slave. Something that could be easily disposed of. For him to be sending people to bring her back, she must really have pissed him off that time she ran out. _I need to get out of here!_

Charlotte's attention drew back into the present when she realized that she wasn't moving as fast anymore. Bepo had slowed down. His ears pressed low against his constantly shifting head. The loyal animal was constantly switcing back and forth between his Captain and Charlotte in his arms. Worry was clear in his small black eyes.

They were starting to get too far away to see the battle. They were already out of range to be of first responding help and that in itself worried Bepo. He trusted his captain with all that he had. Law was strong, he knew that. But so was their opponent. Their opponent was someone who decimated half their crew. The crew also needed to tended to quickly. They couldn't waste too much time. Their get away was the sub, so he couldn't be too far from it. There was just so many things to worry about.

"Sorry, I'll take care of it. It's my problem anyway." Those were the words that should have came out of the strong and independent woman. Never did she ever ask for help or wanted it. She could do things on her own terms. But those words weren't the one that came from her lips. Charlotte couldn't say anything. Part of her wanted to stay and watch Law defeat Aceteon for her, the other half knew that he couldn't and should be taking this time to disappear. Except she did none of that. She just stayed still by Bepo's side, unable to carry herself a step further away. Their captain was busy fighting.

That was when she noticed something fatal.

_You were the only one to escape that day._ Aceteon was a slave combatant. Somewhere in the midst of their battle, Aceteon's large scarf had been ripped off. That was when Charlotte saw it. The metal necklace that holds life like an unstable toddler learning how to walk for the first time on a tight rope. And it was coiled around Aceteon's neck like it was some sort of weird fashion trend. Aceteon was still a slave combatant.

All slave combatant favoured a style in fighting—favoured a weapon. Charlotte often had curved or hook-like dulled swords, it translated into her karambit. Joval loved throwing his weapon and using the fabric on the hilt like some kind of hand protection. That why he had a scissor. Aceteon, on the other hand, he favoured shark teeth whip.

So why was he using short blades?

He wasn't weak with them either. Short blades were easy for them to use. That _was _what all their weapons started off with. Somewhere along the way, they just evolved their use of short blades. What was the style that Aceteon made? It was one that caught Charlotte off-guard and the one that turned their battle around. She never saw anyone use such an efficiently and violent method.

"Charlotte?" The huntress blinked. "Does your arm hurt that much?" Her hand had absentmindedly grabbed her shoulder with a death grip, so much so that blood was seething out through her fingers.

How had it started again? He had taken her weapon and from individual knives he formed a new weapon. One that didn't conform to the typical rules of a short straight blade. He made a vicious whip out of sharp steel that had teeth that rip and cut. It cut flesh well, leaving nothing free from being ripped into shreds. The scary part was he could swap between the flexible blade and short blade with a single draw of his arm.

"Charlotte, you have to relax!" Bepo shouted. His white paws turning red as he struggled with Charlotte's hand. The wound was bleeding profusely now. Her own nails had dug into her shoulder, yet the pain didn't seem to recognize on her shell-shocked face. "Charlotte!"

Aceteon drew his arm back.

All it takes was a split second.

"LAWWWWW!"

…

_What the—!_ Law stumbled backwards slightly. Wrong move. The jagged edges tore away his flesh with every step. _Shit! _He cussed, hand trembling slightly over his stomach. A glint of ivory was between the following red and ribbons of tan, tattooed fingers. Law had been impaled. Impaled by a long blade with curved spikes at every joint. Aceteon's favoured weapon.

Blood dripped from the spikes, landing on his hand there. "Ha…" Law glared up at Aceteon, face pale. Blood splattered against the deck in rivers.

The weapon looked almost like a skeletal spine and tail of some ancient beast with curved spikes at every vertebra. The curved spikes were what made Bloodletter Aceteon. They'd dig, claw, and rip out all the surrounding flesh whenever the victim moves, causing an even bigger hole for blood. Essentially, it shredded up the person's inside and wound.

And more than half of the blade and its spikes protruded from Law's back side, curving onto the deck.

And Law didn't even see it coming.

"CAPTAIN!"

Ignoring the cries of the incoming Heart Pirates, Aceteon only glowered at Law. His lips curved upwards. "There are no interruptions allowed." Aceteon dragged his sword to the side, not caring that it was still embedded into Law's abdomens. The long tail whipped around, spikes pointed outwards.

Law realized what the man meant when the blade started moving towards the side. The same side that Shachi and Penguin were running forward from. Law only managed to open his mouth by the time the serrated sword ripped out his side and both Shachi and Penguin in half. Law couldn't bear to look at the rest, but he didn't need to. The sound of their bodies falling onto the deck with a squishy thud was enough of a tell tale sign.

"Bugs who don't want to be swatted should just stay away." Aceteon mumbled without a single shred of remorse as he drew his whip like blade back.

_Shit!_ Law cussed. What kind of a Captain was he? He could feel Aceteon's presence over him. Was this really the end? Law stiffened when the male turned away from them.

Aceteon was scowling. There was a great lack of blood on his blade. However, he saw through the smoke, two figures being ripped apart. Law saw it too. So where was the blood? Aceteon stopped as the smoke cleared. His blade cracked, the spikes tilting as if the whip blade was breathing when Aceteon's grip on the weapon tightened. There before him was sake barrels, chopped in half, their contents spilling out. Where were they?

"Captain!" It was Shachi who spoke first. Penguin being too busy trying to help stop the bleeding first. Both of them were still shaken up. They thought they were going to die. They saw the blade and they knew they couldn't react to it in time. Those barrels replaced them though. "Thank you for saving us again." But their captain was able to shamble them in time.

Except he didn't. "That wasn't me." His blue dome wasn't even up.

The two mechanics stopped for a moment before laughing at the not-so-funny joke. "Who else but you could use 'Shambles'?" It was a rhetorical question for the answer should have been no one, but they all couldn't help but think instantly think of one name—Charlotte.

"D-Did I make it?" Charlotte spluttered, coughing up blood. Her vision was blurry. Her raised hand looked nothing more than fuzzy thing attached to the submarine.

Bepo didn't respond. They were fine. He could see that. Charlotte had reacted the fastest. Bepo had left Charlotte's side when he saw their captain to do the same thing as Penguin and Shachi. Then a purple film zoomed past him reaching as far as engulfing the submarine. It was a race then to which would reach first, the dome or the blade. As soon as the two pirates were within reach, she shambled them instantly. The question was whether or not Charlotte had made it in time or she just shambled body parts.

"Tell me I made it." The large purple dome flickered slightly, but remained.

They were fine. Bepo could see that. He knew it when he smelt spilled alcohol rather than blood. He just couldn't say anything back to the blind huntress. She shouldn't be the one worrying about others right now. She was the one in the most critical state. Bepo couldn't do anything but stare at the glinting knife protruding from between her breasts.

Charlotte had been stabbed!

"I knew you were trouble." Ignacio grunted from behind Charlotte. "Excessive emotions like yours only hurt our people." He drove the knife deeper. He had finally made it and the source of all the swirling fear was overwhelming. Even for him. It needed to be stopped and it didn't seem like she was capable of stopping it.

"Eh? What's going on over there?" Ignacio questioned, glancing over the huntress to the deck. His body tensed immediately at the amount of blood on board and the fallen Captain. "What the—"

"K-Kozu and Kora…" Charlotte panted and the Marine quickly located his two children, anger raising. Kora was unconscious in Kozu hands. "They're… not injured… I'll return them to you… protect… them…"

…

"CHARLOTTEEE!"

Aceteon swerved his head around to where the huntress should have been. There was something greatly wrong in that one shout. Something that had Aceteon's blood turning cold and—his pupils shrank at the sight. Charlotte had been stabbed. Through the heart.

A great and dark miasma erupted, easily covering the fear that once filled the air. "DEAAATHHHH BRINGERRRRR!" She couldn't die! She can't die! Not yet. Not while he wasn't done playing with her. No one was going to take away his satisfaction of killing her!

Aceteon swung his sword forward, the tip piercing the rocks there easily. He ran forward to swing himself over there. His mismatched eyes landing on the marine fighting against the bear. He had got to pay!

…

"Charlotte!" Bepo cried worriedly, turning towards the huntress immediately after separating her from the marine. "C-Charlotte?" He murmured when the huntress clasped his big paw with her small shaky hand.

"…Shambles…" She breathed and the two of them appeared on the deck of the submarine in the spots where the twins were once at. She collapsed against the deck, landing harshly while the purple film dissipated around them.

"You're a slave?!" They could hear Ignacio cried in shock. He had somehow forced Aceteon on his knees, allowing him full vision of The Hoof of the Soaring Dragon burned on his back. His children were hiding behind a rock not too far away. "I don't see your Master around here." He grabbed the incoming blade, the spikes breaking against his Tekkai skin. "Where's your Master?" No answer. "A rogue slave." He hummed. He wasn't going to accept that. Mainly because of the damage he was causing and here he thought that slaves were the poor one. "I'm taking you back to your Master." He was a government agent after all. He can't let this go unreported.

Charlotte pushed herself until she was on her fists, however she didn't lift her face, allowing it to be hidden by her purple hair. "…G-get us out of here." She ordered over the other's worried cries. She took a peek at barely conscious Law when they carried him over, but her eyes didn't follow them.

She gripped at the hole on her chest, her fingers digging into ruined cloth.

They could escape now while Aceteon is busy with the Marine.

* * *

**Let me guys know what you guys think! Especially how Charlotte is in this chapter! I would really love how you think about it. I tried my best in working on how panic attack and fear grips at your mind and body, but I'm not sure if I got it conveyed. So let me know what your thoughts of it are!**

**Reminder: I won't be able to update/write in the next two weeks because of study exchange. I will get right back to it once I can when I get back. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**-Airi**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys,**

**Firstly, I like to thank you all for being patient with me. I had a great time in Japan, the coming back part and getting over jetlag was the hard part. So I apologize that it took longer than it should have for getting this chapter done and up and running. I hope you guys all enjoy it. As always please read and review! **

**Speaking of reviews... REVIEW REPLIES!**

**CoffeChocolate:** Hi =D I haven't heard from you for a while! How have you been? You're from Germany?! Oh my! Hi! Thank you for reading from so far away! From what you're saying the weather in Germany is hectic! Where I'm from, (not where I live) the weather is like that in a day! But at least it's constant, like it'll be cold in the morning then at night, but warm in the summer. I like it, but I don't like having to carry my heavy jacket around, haha.

As for your review on the chapters, I'm sure you figured out some of the answers to your questions in the following one. For the ones not yet answered, they'll be in the future chapters so I'm not spoiling anything now. So stay tuned please!

**Lucy Jacob:** HAHA! No problem! Though I do apologize for this chapter not being updated sooner. Please if you could, I'd love to read some of your stories. Japan was really, really nice. I found out that my Japanese, Hyoujyungo (Standard Japanese that you learn in school) is very different than the one that is used in Kansai area. So it was rather difficult for me to understand even though I learned it for so long. But it was good enough to get by. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. There wasn't as much story just because I wanted to capture the emotion better. They'll be more later though, promise! I guess, I still need to work on having a nice balance throughout my chapters, don't I?

**Jag:** I'm glad the emotion got through. Aceteon's really strong, right? What do you think of the character? =O Thanks for the wait and the send off.

**AmericanNidiot (Guest):** HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I'm glad that I was able to give you something to lighten up your day on such an important day! =) I hope you didn't worry yourself too much over her health and everything else. Thanks for it though.

**That's all for this chapter, please review more and you'll be up here.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP, just the OCs

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

"_I've tamed one. I'm bringing Eno onboard as my pet."_ Charlotte had so happily declared despite the pirates' shock and disputes. She wasn't going to have it. If Law could have Bepo, she was allowed an animal too and she wanted the giant cat-sheep that she had befriended. That was what she originally thought.

_Sorry Eno._ Charlotte hummed sadly. Some friend she was. Eno died on the same day. All because of the one order she gave her. _Do not harm anyone on board. _Eno died abiding her rule. He couldn't even attack back to defend him, or anyone else really.

It had been two weeks since their unexpected meeting with Aceteon. A quiet two weeks and Charlotte was glad for it. They really needed the time to recuperate. Not only her, but also the Heart Pirates A lot of the Heart Pirates suffered great injuries, including their captain. It didn't help for morals that the only one who hasn't awoken was Law.

Then again he hadn't been completely treated.

"There you go, Rike." Charlotte muttered as she placed the breaks on the wheelchair. Both of his legs were in casts and his dominant hand had been bandaged up too. "I'll go grab your lunch." They were in the cafeteria along with the rest of the injured pirates. Charlotte bit her lower lip as she took the tray from the counter, guilt clouding her. She stared at the food before her. Easy food filled with nutrition to help everyone heal faster. It smelled nice, probably tasted even better. "Here you go." She placed the tray down, patting Rike on the shoulder before exiting out the room without another word.

Silence filled the cafeteria after that. Rike didn't pick at his food either, instead choosing to stare at it and the empty spot they've always left for Charlotte. He wasn't the only one doing this either. Everyone else at the table was.

"She hasn't eaten since that day." Bepo noted out loud again. Charlotte always came into the cafeteria during meal times with someone and each time she'd leave as soon as the other person got their food. She said she didn't have the appetite to eat.

"At least she's alive." Shachi grumbled. Penguin and Bepo nodded next to him. They thought she was a goner after what had happened. A direct hit to the heart wasn't something that people could come back from if they felt like it. Charlotte was lucky. Really lucky that she hadn't placed her heart back into her body just yet. Everyone thought she would first thing, but she said she hadn't gotten the chance to. Good thing too, otherwise she wouldn't be around anymore. "She's really been helping out with the sub too." They only managed to escape from Aceteon because of her. At the time, she was the only one thinking of escape; the rest of them were to panicked over their captain. Since then, she also taken up on doing most of the things that others were doing, with guidance of course. She was surprisingly fast at learning.

"She's only doing that because she feels guilty." Cole grunted, leaning back. He ignored the glares shot towards him. "You know as well as I do, the guy was only here for her." Their eyes drifted away. They couldn't help that. Aceteon had singled her out from the beginning. Everyone else was collateral. "I told you the girl was trouble."

"Shush, Cole! She apologized already." It was true, as soon as majority of the Heart Pirates were awake, Charlotte apologized to everyone, even going as far as bowing to them. Since then she's been taking care of everyone as much as she could, and helping around with the submarine for those who couldn't do their jobs properly. For those who woke up afterwards, she apologized to them again individually.

"As if that changes anything. It's her fault why everyone's like this." Cole spat, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to be falling for the act. He remembered that night well and there was no mistaking the differences in their power levels. That wasn't even close the man's full power. He had been toying with them the whole time. "Even though she says she's sorry, she still stays here. Doesn't she realize that by staying here the same thing will only happen again."

Gritting his teeth, Rike grabbed the technician next to him, pulling him until they were face-to-face. "Don't you dare say shit when all you could do was stand there and quiver in fear!" Rike spat. His bandages soaking red from the force reopening his wound. "Not sorry?! She'll lead him to us again? What do you think will happen to this sub and everyone on it if she leaves us now? Why do you think she's doing so much right now? You talk a big mouth, but you wouldn't even do half the things she's doing right now if you were her. Think a little about how she's feeling. She's constantly worried about us because we're hurt on the outside, but she's probably suffering more on the inside!" It was obvious that Aceteon was the trigger to some kind of trauma she had in the past.

Coles' eyes darted to the side at the memory. Shachi and Penguin were able to respond, run to their fallen Captain's side while he just… stood there. The two had gave up their lives too, would have lost them, if it wasn't for Charlotte's quick move _from the other side. _"Che. What's with you? Getting all chummy now because she helping you move around. Don't forget she's the reason you can't even walk anymore!" Cole shouted, slamming his palms on the table. His glare lasted for a moment, then he turned to leave.

He couldn't help but be angry at Charlotte. Wish that things were different. Wish that she wasn't on the crew or that she left as soon as she got her heart so that things would have turned out differently. He was annoyed that those things happen. The results would have been better than their broken up crew now. He clenched his fist. _It was all Charlotte's fault._ If it hadn't been for her…

**Bang.**

"Fuck!" He breathed, head pressed against the metal wall. "What am I doing?" He wasn't as angry at Charlotte as he was with himself. The image of Shachi and Penguin's back replayed in his mind. "Why didn't I move with them?" Scared. His legs were trembling. They didn't feel like he owned them. That was his excuse. But Charlotte, she was terrified of him and she still moved.

"Cole!" The technician jumped. It was a girl's voice, but there was no girl who called him by name. His gazed landed on the purple tresses and he couldn't help but let out a deflated 'Oh'. If Charlotte heard it, she didn't show it. "You're bleeding!" She fished out a gauze, something she seemed to be carrying around recently. "I got curious what the noise was. I thought something may have happened." Lies. "I hope Rike doesn't get mad, I think I may have wasted too much." Cole knew that. He could see her pale face. She probably came here to hide.

_Haven't you thought about how Charlotte's doing? She may only have an injured arm we can see, but we can't say for whatever happened before. _

"Then stop wasting them." Cole stepped around her when she finished. He couldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't do anything in the end again. Couldn't say anything either.

"Ah… sorry…."

He didn't like this—this docile Charlotte. He preferred the stubborn and rambunctious Charlotte. What was she doing calling him by name anyway? He didn't want that coming out from someone like Charlotte. He wanted a pretty girl to call him that way. Don't blame him if he doesn't respond to it. The only thing he can respond to from her is 'Old Man.'

…

"I thought your favourite spot was the deck, but I figured you'd settle for a porthole since we haven't been able to surface for a while. But I didn't expect to find you here." Jean Bart commented as he passed through the halls. It was one of the inner pathways of the submarine, devoid of portholes or any natural lights. The artificial yellow-orange light was also down for the part where Charlotte was sitting. She probably picked it for its low visibility, Jean Bart concluded. She didn't look like she wanted anyone to see her right now. It wasn't a topic that one could easily talk about.

The bomb collar Aceteon drop was in her hands.

He didn't blame her for what happened. She was a danger, he knew that and so did Law when he recruited her. Aceteon was just among the lists of dangers that she possessed to the group. Besides, what kind of piracy lifestyle is without dangers?

Jean Bart heard it from the others. Aceteon had a symbol on his back exactly like the he has. They asked him what it was and he found no reason to lie. "They still don't know yet." Jean Bart announced vaguely as he passed her. The crew weren't as quick as him to connect the scattered dots. To Jean Bart there was only a few answers to the questions that everyone was wondering. There was only so many ways to be associated with a slave.

Jean Bart wasn't a talkative character so it was unlike him to force Charlotte into conversing, and he wasn't intending to. He just wanted to let her know of the fact before she comes to whatever conclusion for whatever troubles been filling her mind. So he was surprised when she called out to him.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He questioned, turning back to her. He waited for her to offer him the spot next to her before settling there. His large body easily taking up the whole path when he sat. She didn't seem to mind or take note of it really, her eyes still focused on the cuff that both of them had grown sickly used to.

"Not let it bother you." Charlotte muttered over her arm. "You were one too—a slave." Jean Bart wasn't surprised that she knew. "Yet you don't seem to let that fact bother you at all."

"It doesn't." He responded earnestly. He felt her stiffen next to him. "I wasn't one for long and as one, I was only a horse." It wasn't like he hadn't seen worse, or been through worse. He snuck a glance at the young woman next to him. Her frame small, skin pale, and body scarred. The bandages looked awkward on her. Normally, it wasn't odd for wounds to be treated and it wasn't; however, it always looked awkward on her, almost like it was _wrong_ for her to be treated, "I don't know what kind of cruelty you suffered, but I can say that you were much younger than I was when I first became captured." He had a feeling that her life as a slave outlived his by a lot too.

"I may have known the world before I became a slave, but to you, that might have been the world. You should know that it isn't by now." Jean Bart continued, staring forward now. "You're free."

Charlotte turned the large collar bomb in her hands. The words CHARLOTTE MARCELLINA were engraved in the underside. "Am I really?" Had she really become free? She didn't have the collar on anymore, but it is still here, isn't it?

"I don't fear that Saint Roswald will be coming back to get me. I doubt he even noticed my disappearance. It's more likely that he had already gotten a new horse." Jean Bart scoffed. They were disposable to them World Nobles so it didn't make any sense for them to hunt down a slave when they could buy a new one for less hassle. He had no worries of ever being hunted by his Master.

Yet Charlotte looked as if was constantly looking over her shoulder. "Don't you ever get nightmare of the past?"

.

.

.

Charlotte was standing on the leather chair, using it an unstable step ladder. She had her leg propped on the counter, not that it made her any more stable considering the angle she was leaning at. It's just a matter of time before the wheels on the chair budge and she's send teetering off her balance and falling. Still that didn't stop her. Luckily, she finished gathering the small boxes from the counter before time ran out.

Settling them on the counter, Charlotte restocked on some of the medical equipment. It was Rike's job, but she took it upon herself to do when Rike could no longer reach the high shelf with ease. It was practically impossible in his state. Though Rike never failed to show up for duty.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to restock them. Getting them from the high shelf is enough." Rike sighed as he pushed his way into the room. Charlotte would always purposely forget to show up to move him to whatever place he desired next during this time period. He didn't mind, he could operate the wheelchair himself. He'd prefer it that way than to constantly rely on a woman.

"How are you feeling?" Rike questioned while organizing the equipment. His attention switched to Charlotte when he didn't receive a response. She was busy watching their only unconscious patient. Her eyes a conglomeration of sadness, guilt, pain, and self-blame. "He'll wake up." He assured and her eyes flickered. Her eyes really were the most expressive part of her. "You did all you could. Thank you for taking care of Captain in my stead."

"It's the least I could do." She rested her head on the medical bed and her eyes danced over the area where he got impaled. There was a large bandage there. "He got hurt because of me."

"It's because of you that we're still alive." Rike corrected. If it hadn't been for Charlotte and her quick get-away plan, who would have known when or if they would have gotten away. Clearly, none of them were thinking of an escape route, especially one that would have worked in their trapped scenario. Aceteon was on the sub and them pirates were scattered everywhere. Charlotte changed that fact easily and swiftly.

"You give me too much credit." Charlotte huffed. Escape was the only thing on her mind. While the rest of the Heart Pirates were passionate enough to fight for their injured buddies and Captain, all Charlotte wanted to do was run away.

"I wouldn't blame you for only thinking about escape." In all honesty, he had thought about it too when he was being tortured. He was sure that every other Heart Pirate who had suffered from Aceteon was thinking of it at some point even if it was only for a moment. That was only from one encounter with the man that lasted an hour or two. Charlotte on the other had, she knew the guy for years. "I'm not pitying you." He reassured when Charlotte shot him a look.

His adventures with Aceteon was not without fruit. He learned quite a bit about Charlotte from their little encounter. It was his job to collect information for Law about Charlotte and he did that. He couldn't say the answers to what he found was exactly what he was thinking of.

"You should sleep." Rike ruffled her hair, lightly pushing her head closer to the bed. She was tired, it wasn't an observation anymore, it was a fact.

"But—"

"No, buts." He interjected. "Doctor's orders."

"I don't take orders." Came her instant response and Rike couldn't help but smile lightly at that. Of course she no longer would. He was the only who knew about her past. He hadn't shared what he found with anyone yet. The information wasn't his to disclose. He'll let Law know since Law was the one who sent him on the mission, but that was it. The rest was up to Charlotte and Law.

"I promise you, no nightmares." Rike smiled and after a few more minutes of back and forth, Charlotte finally relenting, saying she'll rest her head. She was asleep within minutes, head and hands resting on Law's medical bed, waiting for him to wake up.

"You're more than you give yourself credit for." Rike smiled at Charlotte's left hand. It was covering Law's injury.

"_Hello?" Rike questioned, glancing to the door. Charlotte was closing the door, her back to him. "Is your shoulder still bother you?" He tensed when he heard a familiar clunk of the deadbolt moving. "You should be resting." Rike moved over, stopping between her and Law. Something seemed wrong. There were pounding noises and voices from the other side of the door. _

_Charlotte pressed her head against the door lightly, inhaling deeply. She could hear their screams clearly still. 'Stop', 'Get away from Captain', 'Open this damn door', 'Don't you dare try anything', etc. More and more threats came when she didn't respond. They were getting desperate. Charlotte didn't blame them. If she was in their shoes, she'd break down the door just to stop herself too. After all, the only thing she was good at was killing. _

_Feeling calmer now, Charlotte peeled her forehead from the metal door. She came here with a purpose. "Catch."_

_Rike glanced down at the ball rolling around in his hands. It was the remedial core. "What are you—PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" He blushed, raising his hands to block his sight. _

_Charlotte rolled her eyes. Here was the only other doctor on the Heart Pirates crew and he was flustered over the thought of a naked woman while the other purposely peeks. She didn't know which was worse. "Calm down." She sighed, eyes darting to the suddenly quiet door. Who knows what those perverts were thinking now. "I still have my top on." She only removed the hoodie she had been using to cover her shoulder. _

_Slowly, Rike peeled his lids back and peaked out before him. He had raised the core earlier by accident and was instantly able to break down Charlotte's shoulders. His eyes widened at the information. The bone there, it was—"Artificial?" He gasped. "No, that's not possible. It turned up normal in the x-ray." He wheeled away, picking out Charlotte's file. The carbon black film was still there with the same several old scars crossing the bones._

"_It's not artificial… at least I don't think so." Charlotte mumbled. Honestly, she didn't know what her bone was made out anymore. All she knew was that she shouldn't be able to do anything with her left arm, yet it functioned perfectly fine as if it was never injured. _

_Charlotte dropped her glance from Rike's shocked face onto Law's red bandages. There was no doctor to operate on him. Due to Rike's injuries, he couldn't grip a scalpel so he couldn't perform on Law. No one else was qualified enough and no one wanted to gamble with his life. So they just stabilized him for now. But they all know that without proper treatment, Law wouldn't last much longer. The issue was finding a qualified doctor willing to work on a notorious criminal. Most would probably take the chance to allow him to die instead._

"_I was a victim to this attack once too." Charlotte confessed as she placed a heavy book down on a small medical dolly. She pulled it next to her with ease. "I died." She added quickly, her voice flat and monotonous. So emotionless, that it had shocked Rike. "Law will too if we don't do something soon." The trash bin was already full of soaked bandages. _

"_I can't operate…" Rike grumbled angrily. His right bandaged hand clenched against the arm rest. Red started seeping past the bandages. His eyes jumped up to the huntress when he heard a quiet 'I know' escape her lips in a light sigh. He was met with clear platinum eyes. His other hand tightened against the remedial core. "You can't be suggesting…" It suddenly made sense why everyone was so noisy outside earlier. _

_Charlotte opened the thick book to the marked page. It was the anatomy of the inside of an adult male body. Slowly, she took off her glove and she reached for Law's hand. Warmth immediately flushed through her body and her body throbbed once to signal that the copy was complete. "I can't copy two abilities at once." She folded her hands on the side of the medical table and stared straight at Rike. She couldn't do this alone. "There should be less danger if I operate in his ROOM. However, I can't read medical equipment nor do I know what to do. You do, but you can't operate."_

_Rike glanced away. It made sense for them to cover each other weaknesses. Like Charlotte said, she'll operate in Law's ROOM. There won't be blood and any mistakes can be reattached easily and quickly. The risks were less. But… he hadn't told anyone, but Law's insides had been shredded. Parts of his stomach were missing and everything was too big of a mess for someone who had no experience to easily fix. Even he was quite stumped. _

"_I'm lying myself bare here." There'll be nothing that he won't know about her when he uses the remedial core against her. All the things about her arm and how they fixed it and everything else she didn't want to share will be known by him. "I hope you can keep whatever else you see to yourself." She smiled lightly. _

_Rike's eyes widened in recognition. He can use her arm as an example on how to fix Law's insides! Nodding firmly, Rike put the remedial core on. Talk bubbles and status boxes appeared one after another to Rike's shock. "You're a…" Charlotte nodded quietly, shushing the male. The hoof would be in one of the bubbles. There were even boxes on Law's current physical status. His heart and vitals were steady and monitored. He nodded again. This might actually work! _

_Charlotte smile brightened. She raised a hand over Law. "ROOM." A purple veil covered the three of them and Charlotte glanced up at Rike. "What do I do, doctor." _

"_First, scrub down." _

…

Cold fresh water ran down and around Charlotte's face, splatting against like sink's surface. _Breathe!_ She gasped and her fingers gripped at the sink's edge harder. Her shoulder bled slightly. _Calm. _She ordered, forcing her breathing to even first before slowly prying her fingers off the sink, finger by finger. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes at the bright light. "Urgh…." She groaned. _It's only a dream. _"A dream."

Wiping at her face, Charlotte glanced at her face. The eye bags were still there. She hadn't been able to get much sleep recently. Sleep usually turned into naps and naps lasted half an hour max and she could only take so many a day. At least she wasn't ghostly pale anymore.

_Hopefully, these nightmares will go away soon. _Charlotte sighed, aimlessly strolling through the submarine. She doubted that though. They only gotten worse after Aceteon's arrival. _Maybe I'll get used to them. _The idea sickened her, but she didn't look as pale as before anymore.

Her eyes snapped open and Charlotte instinctively flattened herself against the nearest wall. A Heart Pirate walked passed the adjacent corridor. Ever since that day, her kenbunshoku haki was constantly on. Maybe it was a defense mechanism since she didn't really want to bump into anyone right now, or maybe it was because her abilities had fully awakened. Was it even something that could be turned on and off? Joval said she never really knew how to use it before.

Honestly, she didn't know she had that ability until Joval named it for her, but Charlotte guessed it only made sense. She was always faster than her opponents' movements and sometimes it _felt _as she knew what movements were to come before they actually appeared. It was always like that when she needed to get out of close situations. She was sure that it happened too whenever her memory blacked out on her. She really had no idea.

"I wonder when I got such a scary ability…" Charlotte breathed. Her voice bittersweet. She brought her hands across her chest to her arms, rubbing the goosebumps away. These many trips down memory lane weren't healthy. "I wish I was back on Sabaody." At least then, she only had to deal with the one or the occasional two.

"If you want, we can send you back if you want!" A voice called from diagonally behind her, jolting her forward and into a large net of rope. The voice wasted no time in tying the ends around her. "There a jacket for your cold arms."

Cole had expected an annoyed response or something back from the huntress. He was disappointed when she passively stared at the ropes binding her arms down to her side. Growling, he picked up baffled huntress, carried her across the deck.

…

Rike was doing inventory when it happened. It wasn't unexpected. It was just a matter of time. Still, Rike had his slight doubts no matter how many times he checked with the remedial core. Devil fruit abilities were really convenient.

"What are you doing, Rike-ya?" Law groaned, groggily. He had just awoken to find his medical assistant holding some magnifying glass to his face like he was a blind old man. "You did a good job in patching me up." Law placed a hand on the tight bandages around his waist. They weren't hard to notice. He was having trouble moving, but that was normal. It only meant that the bandages were secure. "Give me the clipboard." Surgery was a given, but he'd still like to know what the prognosis was. All he remembered was being fatally impaled. "Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya?" His clenched his hand beside him. The bed there was warm? Law glanced to his side while his aide worked on getting the required documents. The was a chair pulled him to his bed and a second blanket bridging the chair and bed. Whoever was here left only a few minutes prior.

"Fine. Surprisingly, they managed to escape with only a few superficial scratches." Rike reassured, capturing Law's attention again. He handed the doctor the wanted clipboard.

Law noticed the bandaged right hand and immediately analyzed the wound. He found himself frowning at the injury. Something wasn't making sense here. "Who performed the surgery?" He flipped through the papers. He was right. Surgery had been performed. Successful too. Yet, no one but him or Rike had enough medical background to perform surgery. He was the patient and Rike can't hold a scalpel with his hand in that condition.

Rike laughed nervously much to Law's dismay. News he wouldn't be happy hearing, huh? Law glanced back to his right side. _The person who slept here?_ Law guessed. Fortunately, all his crew members had at least some kind of medical training. Maybe some of them prolonged it in their free time without his knowledge. "It was Charlotte."

Law's eyes widened. _Wait, what?_

"I-I know she may be talented in being the worse at medical," Rike sputtered quickly, hands waving. She was the least qualified of anyone to perform on Law given normal circumstances. She barely could care for her own injuries and she had no formal or informal medical training. But she was also the most qualified person to make sure that Law wouldn't die. He paled at the memory of how Charlotte wielded the scalpel. It revealed the years she had spent as a professional killer rather than a doctor. She was the only one qualified really. "I was here during the whole procedure, guiding her. That's why I had the remedial core too. The procedure was also done entirely in your ROOM—"

"C-Charlotte didn't leave…?" Law muttered. _I'm leaving. _Those were her words. He'd expect her to be gone as soon as possible. Especially given the look on her face. The terror there was unmistakable. Law's hand gripped tighter. He never thought he'd see that look on the huntress. Normally he'd love to see her over expressive expressions, but he didn't like it.

Rike backtracked at the breathless whisper. "W-what?" He couldn't help but blank. Why wouldn't Charlotte be here? If she hadn't, Law wouldn't be awake right now. Rike paused when the words finally sank in. Charlotte decided to leave once she got her heart back. "Capt'n?" Rike jolted when Law flipped the blankets over. "You're still injured."

"Where's Charlotte?" He knew she was the one who's been spending the nights in the medical bay treating him. He didn't need the clipboard to tell him that she would take care of someone who couldn't. He also didn't need anyone to tell him that she'll be gone as soon as she knows they'll be fine. There wasn't any more reason for her to be here. She didn't like confrontations, so if she heard from someone else that he's awoken, then she'll be gone without a word.

…

"You're already got fresh bait?" Shachi said, grinning. He wasn't even going to question why Cole seemed so eager to do work. It was a rare thing and he wasn't going to ruin it. "Couldn't even wait for us. How hungry are you?" He slapped the technician on the back while he set up after him.

"It's not my fault you and Bepo decided to go for a break together. There was no one up here when I came back." Cole responded easily. He ignored Bepo's apology. "Whatever, just set up."

Shachi's hand hit the deck when he tried reaching back for the bait container. "Eh?" He glanced over his shoulder. The tin can wasn't there. "Oi, I thought you went to get bait." Shachi should have known better. Cole probably just skipped out on duty again. But, the man was fishing… he couldn't have gone and used all the bait in one go, could he? He's not going to catch all of dinner like that. Fishing doesn't work that way! "What are you doing, Cole?" Shachi called, jumping onto his feet.

The 'bait' that was hanging off Cole's pole was a person—Charlotte, in fact.

"Yeah," Bepo agreed, panicky. "Charlotte's not a worm. She won't catch anything."

"Shut up, she's been moping around all this time. If she has time to do that then she should help out! We're low on food for dinner. At this rate we'll have to eat Bepo instead." Cole grumbled and the bear screamed in fear.

"I'm not food!" Then anger it seemed.

"Your great idea is for her to help by being the bait?!" Shachi shouted, incredulously.

"It worked with Aceteon didn't it?" Charlotte twitched while the other two pirates stiffened. "Let's not forget who knows what this perverted witch did with Rike and Law behind closed doors."

_I guess I should be glad that he didn't tell anyone anything… but I wish he could at least clear up that misunderstanding! _Charlotte groaned mentally, glancing up at the trio above her. Or trying to, her neck couldn't quite bend the right way for that. She settled for staring at the clear water below her and her eyes softened. The waters always did calm her.

There would be a ripple in the water every so often from her shoulder. A red droplet of blood from her earlier overexertion. It made the water look unique. That and the strange black dot. Charlotte's eyes narrowed at it. Her eyes widened when the dot became increasingly larger. _It couldn't be—_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screamed as a giant stripe shark jumped out of the water below her, eyes as hearts, jaws wide and rows of teeth baring.

She tried to pull herself up, but she was instantly reminded that her arms were bounded to her. So she tried to cut through the ropes only to remember that she had lost her weapon with Aceteon. _Freaking!_ She let out a weak squeak when she felt the jaws clench around her, teeth jutting into the outermost layers of the rope. Then she was in the waters.

Meanwhile, up on deck, the three were still arguing about whether Charlotte would be a good bait. Their battle lost its moment when a small and high pitched meek cried cut through their argument, followed by Cole slamming into the railings. It took them only a few moments of staring at the strained pole and the running line to realize that they actually caught something. "See what did I tell you! Charlotte makes… a… good…"

"CHARLOTTE!" The three screamed, eyes bugging as the crashed into the side, leaning over. They spotted the oddly shaped dark blob in the water where the line was.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF THAT ROD!" Shachi shouted at the groaning Cole. He turned towards Bepo. "QUICKLY, MOVE THE SUB TO FOLLOW THAT FISH!" They would be so dead if it turned out that they killed the other devil fruit user because one of them decided it would be fun to dangle her over the water. If the others found out, who knows what they would do. "COLE, TELL ME YOU HAVE MADE SOME KIND OF NET LAUNCHER!"

"It's in the armory!" Cole grunted, planting his feet against the railings now. The thing was tough.

"I'll be right back! Whatever you do don't let go!" Shachi cried one more time before yanking the door open and descending down the stairs. He didn't even get two steps in before he collided into something. The impact wasn't nice for either one of the two people. For the newcomer, he let out a painful grunt. One that had Shachi freezing in his spot. "C-Captain, you're finally awake…" He greeted with an awkward smile as he glanced up at his wincing and glaring captain. He had just collided against Law's wound.

Cole tensed at the mentioned of their cruel captain. This was _not _good.

"What are you doing up here? Are you sure you should be out of bed?" Cole swallowed hard when he heard Shachi. He knew what Shachi was trying to do: get their captain into bed before he finds out about what happened with Charlotte.

_Please Captain, get back into bed! _Cole prayed mentally. His eyes widened when he saw a bunch of bubbles rise to the water's surface where the line was. Charlotte ran out of air! That's was right! Charlotte is a devil fruit user. She's weak to water. They can't be waiting anymore time. _Please Captain! _

Law gave Shachi and Cole a glance. Their concern was understandable, but unnecessary. He was the ship's main doctor. He knows when he should be resting and when he can be walking around. He had woken up not too long ago. "I was told Charlotte was on deck." He had found out from Rike that Charlotte was the one who had performed on him, not Rike. At first he felt ill, especially at how unconventional their surgery was. But, he had to agree, it did kind of reassure him that he was operated in his ROOM. No matter how desperate the fact seemed. "I want to talk to her."

"Ahahaha… you just missed her Captain." Shachi laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Law gave Shachi a strange look. He was acting strange. "Cole-ya?" He called and the pirate jumped. He dropped everything as he turned around, giving their captain a solid salute with a clear 'Yes, Captain'. Law found the action weird and his eyes followed the fishing rod over the rail. Charlotte wasn't here. "You lost your fish." He informed and he turned around. Rike said that she hadn't left his ship just yet. It was too early to deal with their shenanigans.

"AHHHHHHH, CHARLOTTE!" Law jolted to a stop at the name. "I TOLD YOU NO MATTER WHAT NOT TO LET GO!" The Captain turned back to see his two buffoons of a pirate leaning over the rail, scanning the sea's surface. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"What did you two do?" Law questioned, his voice dangerously low behind the two frozen pirates.

…

"Really… what were you thinking?" Rike sighed from his position next the two on scrubbing duty.

"It wasn't my idea! It was Cole's!" Shachi defended and Cole grumbled a sarcastic thanks under his breath.

"You didn't exactly stop him either." Arguing didn't do anything to prevent Charlotte from being kidnapped by a shark. "We'll be lucky if she turns out in alive or in one piece."

"Bepo, are you getting anything?" At the voice, the two scrubbers felt a chill run down their spines. Law was still mad. Law had called Bepo on board and given Jean Bart the role of navigator for the time being. The plan was to track Charlotte down using Bepo's nose just like how Ryoudex had done prior. It shouldn't be too hard. Bepo was part animal whereas Ryoudex was all human.

The bear didn't respond immediately. Instead, he took another sniff of the hoodie she was wearing then the air again. "Over there!" He pointed much to the surprise of Rike. He didn't think it would work through water.

"Let Jean Bart-ya know."

…

On some random chip-shaped island, fishermen were raking in their daily haul. Due to the weird shape of their island, the portside didn't require them boats to fish. All they had to do was throw a net out into the ocean. The water around them were all deep. They had no shallow water. "We got a nice catch today, boys!" All they had to do at the end of the day was reel in the heavy and large net and they'd have tons of fish.

The drumming slowly stopped and the fishermen paused with the fading sounds. They weren't done reeling in the net yet. Something wasn't right. "Over there! There's a weirdly shaped fish!" One of the drummers shouted and the males quickly turned their attention towards said fish.

"IT'S A MERMAID!" One of the fisherman quickly shouted as he caught sight of a tiger shark tail and a human's torso. His shout had many others running forward. Rumors had it that mermaid were all beautiful women. They were also rare to come by.

The males paused around the still shark and human combination, staring at it. Something seemed strange about this mermaid. It was part fish and part human, that was for sure, but weren't mermaids only supposed to have a fish's tail, not a whole fish? Also, why was the person sticking out of the shark's mouth? "You idiots, it's a shark trying to eat a someone!"

"Is she going to be alright? The shark's jaw's around her."

"Yeah. It seems like the shark's teeth only bit into rope. She's unharmed. Come, help me take the girl out!"

_Am I dead? _Charlotte's thought came out slow and groggily. The world around her was dark and noisy. Maybe she was in the shark's stomach. _If I'm not dead yet, I'll make sure to kill that freaking Old Man before I go._ She'll drag him down to the depths of Hell with her for feeding her to a goddamn shark. To be able to do that, first she needed to get out of the shark's stomach. The stomach was really burning.

"O-Oi, can you hear me?" A ruff voice echoed through the light that soon broke through the black. Charlotte groaned in response, the light was too bright and she couldn't move her arm to block it. Maybe the shark had bitten it off. "Oi! She's still alive. Get the rope off her."

_Rope?_ Sure enough, a great pressure quickly dropped from her sides and she was finally able to bring an arm up to cover her eyes. Slowly, now with her eyes protected, she peeled her eyes open slowly. The first thing that she saw was an unfamiliar man's face. _Law? _She thought instantly, but shook the thought away. He should still be asleep. Besides the man was tanned slightly, but not as dark as Law's, just enough to know that he worked under the sun. The arms holding her arms were firm too. _He's muscular. _Charlotte noted casually. It was a habit, just like every other detail she noted.

He was young, probably around Charlotte's age.

He had amber eyes and a scar splitting his left eyebrow. It looked old. A childhood injury with a blade.

A scythe more exact.

The fisherman was watching the strange woman as well. Her purple tresses were still damp from her earlier uh, _swim_ and when her eyes opened, he was drawn to their unique color. They were a shade of purple one that he couldn't really name. It reminded him of a pale purple rose—slightly eerie, but stunningly beautiful. That is until they darkened like something dark was eating away at them, blocking off her vision from reality.

The nameless fisherman gently cupped her cheek, lifting her face until her eyes were looking at him again rather than the ground. He frowned. There pale flower looked wilted. She still wasn't seeing the present. "Everything's going to be okay." He told her gently. "There's no need to be scared." He promised, the arm under her, tightening on her shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden urge to protect her and the wilting flowers in her eyes.

Charlotte flinched, her free arm twitched for her shoulder and that's when the male realized that she was bleeding. His palm was completely covered in her blood. She frowned, staring at the wound. "It must have opened from this afternoon."

"That's probably how the shark found you." A voice called from behind Charlotte, causing to glance around. She wasn't alone with the unfamiliar. She was outnumbered by them. Several other males had formed a ring around her, all of them staring at her. "They're attracted to blood." Another commented at Charlotte's blank stare.

"Ikeda," The young man holding Charlotte turned towards the other males. "take her to be treated." Ikeda locked eyes with Charlotte, happy to see the darkness missing again. He nodded suddenly, easily scoping Charlotte up before she could even protest.

"It's amazing that she's even alive… there's no ships in sight. I wonder how far she must have been carried…" Charlotte could hear their murmurs fading behind her as the male, Ikeda, easily ran away. Her weight didn't seem to affect the man at all.

Charlotte's eyes never left the dead tiger shark until it was out of sight. Quietly, Charlotte took in her surroundings. They had just passed full of farmers and into town. The buildings were tall and they all looked exactly alike. Cement blocks stacked on top of each other with a small visor sticking out to mark the end of one home. Strings were strung haphazardly across buildings and into each other homes via holes in the wall—windows, probably. Her eyes widened slightly, then settled as she saw a person zip lined across from one house and into another. It was a means of transportation. _How unique. _Though, it wasn't as unique as their sky. Thousands of beautifully designed oil-paper umbrellas hung open above them, covering the majority of the sky. _Does it rain often here?_

"Pretty, eh?" Another voice interjected, snapping Charlotte from her thoughts. She was met with a taller male. He had the same long messy hair as Ikeda but unlike Ikeda's it wasn't black, it was blond. He looked older too, not by much, a few years maybe. The thing that stood out most was the white lab coat he was wearing. They were already at the doctor's and Ikeda didn't seem even the littlest bit tired. "We get heavy rain quite frequently, so having the umbrellas like that really help." The kind doctor smiled.

Charlotte stared at the open hands facing out towards her, curiously. She didn't understand. It looked like he was waiting for something to happen, but she didn't know what.

"How long are you going to stand by the door?" Ikeda jeered and the doctor's smile seem to falter at the tone of voice. Even Charlotte flinched at the sharp tongue. "Now isn't the time to be womanizing. The patient's injured, _Ani_." With that Ikeda kicked his way through and Charlotte couldn't help but slightly grateful that she wasn't going to be carried by some pervert, though she guessed she should be used to being treated by a pervert by now.

Placing Charlotte gently on the chair, Ikeda glanced at his bloodied hand and frowned slightly. "I'm going to wash up. Don't do anything perverted while I'm away."

Charlotte shied away when Ikeda left and the doctor approached. _Who leaves a woman alone with a pervert willingly?! _Charlotte was dumbfounded. Even more so when a light chuckle filled the room.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything perverted. I'm just going to treat your wound, okay?" He reassured, hands up in a defense. They were free from the callouses that Ikeda had. Actually, his whole body seemed smaller than Ikeda's despite him being taller. His muscles were underdeveloped in comparison. Charlotte nodded and the doctor slowly proceeded. "Can you show me where you're injured?" Charlotte could take him easily if she needed to.

"Just my shoulder." She explained, shrugging her hoodie off to reveal the red and wet bandages around her shoulder. "I just need fresh bandages and I can do the rest myself." She told as the doctor leaned back.

Pushing off the ground, the blond man leaned back slightly to shout through the hallway where Ikeda left. "Don't come in until I tell you so." He warned and Charlotte tensed. "Haha, don't worry. Nothing's happening." He reassured focusing back on Charlotte. "I'm just going to need you to remove your top so I can undo your bandages. I wouldn't want him to walk in while your half naked." He smiled, hands up in another sign of truth. "Ah, but if you're not comfortable with that in front of me either, I can turn around and you can wrap that blanket around you, under the armpits. I just need to take another look at the wound to ensure that it's not infected from the sea." He added quickly when he noticed Charlotte's hesitation.

Rolling her lips, Charlotte played out her options. She could probably take the doctor, but she wouldn't be able to grab the equipment she needed fast enough before Ikeda comes back. She didn't know if she could win against Ikeda with her left arm useless and her body still weak from the sea. There was also the worry about if her arm really _did _get infected. "Okay," Charlotte finally agreed and the doctor smiled, spinning around on his chair.

Noticing something moving from the corner of his eye, the perverted doctor was quick to realize that the mirror was reflecting everything for him. A perverse grin crawled onto his face at the realization that he could watch without upsetting the patient. He swallowed thickly. From what little he could see, the patient had a nice body. _Huh? What is she doing?_ The doctor leaned forward slightly and he squinted at the mirror. He didn't want to be too obviously. She was balling something up.

"EEK!" The doctor screamed when the something slammed into the mirror, breaking it instantly. He gave a nervous laugh at that. The woman had caught on to his little peek show. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't look anymore!" _She's scary!_

"I'll make sure of that." She responded innocently. "You can turn around now." Charlotte responded and the doctor did so. "I already took off the old bandages." She informed, not that he needed her to. His carefree smile had dropped instantly as saw the new wound on the old scar.

"…Who are you?" The doctor questioned seriously, glancing up at the nameless woman. She didn't respond. With a low sigh, the doctor picked up his pen and began writing down notes. "It's infected." That was the least of the worry though. Normal people don't get wounds like that and it was going to leave a very nasty scar. "You popped the stitches, I'll need to redo them."

"Please stitch up the inside first." Charlotte told and the doctor stilled a moment before nodding. So she was aware that the insides of the wounds had been blended too. He noted, getting out his gloves. He prepped the materials, pulling them onto a tray. First came the anesthetics. "I can't pay for that." Charlotte interrupted. "I don't have money with me. I can probably sell my boots for enough to cover the bandages and string, but I can't afford anesthetics."

"But then…" The doctor's warning fell silent when he saw the huntress brought her red scarf into her mouth. Judging from her expression, she didn't need it. She was just doing it to ease his conscious. "I'll have to stitch up the inner tissue first. That's going to hurt a lot without anesthetics." Still no difference. "I can't do it without the drug." He sighed and Charlotte spat out her scarf, and raised up her hand, palm up.

"I'll do it then." Was she kidding? He glanced at the strange patient, noticing her soaked clothes in a pile and the way her hair was still soaking wet. It hadn't even rained.

"Do you really have no money?"

"I do. Just not with me." Charlotte elaborated at the weird stare. "I washed up on shore."

That made slightly more sense. It was time to reel in the nets so she must have gotten caught in it. How lucky for her to survive a shipwreck that way. "Storm?"

"No, shark bait." She confessed with a lopsided smile while the doctor only gave her questioning looks. "Ask Ikeda."

"Okay, whatever." The doctor finally caved. "Pay me when you have get your money or don't." He told. "I'm going to use the anesthetic either way." Just because she withstood a not normal injury didn't make her superwoman. "You'll thank me for it."

"Thank you." The doctor scoffed. He didn't mean now, he meant… he glanced up at the patient again. She was being sincere.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled back, a faint blush on his face. He placed a hand on Charlotte's bare shoulder only to jerk back when she pulled away.

"H-hot!" She yelped much to both their surprises. _My hand?_ The doctor paused. "Here, I'll put on the gloves first, but I'm not actually burning hot. It's probably just seems that way because your cold." He explained, catching Charlotte's conflicted look. He replaced his hand on her shoulder again, this time gently guiding her onto her back. He pulled a strong light over her, concentrating the light on her injured shoulder.

Charlotte couldn't feel the doctor as he started his work. The drug was rather helpful and she was glad for it. Not only did it make the pain disappear, but also so she could collect her thoughts slightly. The doctor beside her was a devil fruit user.

"Want to tell me how you got such a bad wound, Shark Bait?" The nameless doctor questioned and Charlotte swallowed thickly.

"It's a long story." _Friend or foe? _

"I have lots of time." Charlotte inhaled deeply, her right hand altering between flexing and not. She has been drugged and is being operated on by a stranger with some strange ability that she had no idea what it is or how it works. "Entertain me while I fix up your arm."

…

"That took you guys a while." Ikeda grumbled from his spot in the waiting room. The two of them had finally emerged from the other room. "You didn't do anything you weren't supposed to, did you?" The dark haired accused and the elder only laughed with his arms up.

"Of course not! I'm hurt that you would accuse me of something so unethical between a doctor and patient." The blond retorted, mocking pain.

"It's suspicious how long you took and the fact that she's wearing different clothes." Ikeda shouted, pointing a finger towards patient who was still getting dressed. She was fixing the belt into place to hold up the rather baggy pants. She was wearing a simple striped tee with a black heart in the middle above the lines with the letters 'TU' printed in white on top. Over that was a cream colored cardigan.

"Those are mine." The doctor corrected, earning a that-doesn't-make-you-any-less-incriminating look from Ikeda. "I had her take a shower after I stitched up her wound. We can't have her getting sick for being all wet. She didn't have anything else. I'm going to wash her clothes later when I close down the shop."

"Make sure you give them back." Ikeda scowled, turning his attention towards their newcomer. He was shocked to see her already by the exit, peeking out. "Hey Shark-Girl," He called, reaching for her arm when she didn't respond. "How did you end up inside a shark?"

Charlotte turned back when she felt a warmth on her skin. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion as she turned back towards the male. What in the world had he just said? Slowly, the corners of her eyes crinkled and she laughed lightly. "What are you talking about?" His grip slipped off her wrist and her laughter ceased slowly. "Ikeda?"

The one name had, strangely enough, both of them turning their heads and responding to her, the doctor by her name and the other with a simple 'yeah'. Charlotte blinked, glancing back at them. She hadn't meant to call both of them, actually, she didn't know either of their names. She was only reading the sign in the room. So, she hadn't expected any of them to respond. "Eh? You two have the same name?"

"I guess you can say that." Dr. Ikeda responded, scratching the back of his head. "Ikeda's the family name. I'm Urumi and the one who brought you here is my younger brought Hiamei."

"Oh…" Charlotte gaped. The two did look similar. Their faces and their hairstyle especially, but Urumi had blond hair and blue eye while Hiamei had black hair and amber eyes. That wasn't all. Urumi had no signs of every doing any hard manual labour. He was really lanky, while the younger brother was more built. Their bodies were almost opposites.

"We don't look alike—"

"Charlotte, can you go wait outside?" Hiamei interrupted Urumi this time, his voice slightly strained. He didn't sound like he enjoyed being compared to his brother. Their interaction between the two seemed rather strained, one-sidedly the whole entire time now that Charlotte thought about it. Charlotte nodded, disappearing outside the door.

Once Charlotte was completely gone, Hiamei turned to face his brother, his eyes full of bite. "I thought you said you didn't do anything unnecessary!" He howled, glaring up at his always smiling brother.

"I did."

"Liar!" Hiamei grabbed Urumi by the collar, bringing him down so they were of the same height. Urumi wasn't a lot taller than him, it was only a little bit just like their age. "You did something to her memory, didn't you? The look in her eyes isn't the same!" He never saw anyone with as clear windows into their soul as Charlotte and now they were all murky. All the people his brother messed with using his powers always had that same murky look in their eyes. It was disgusting.

"She was having nightmares." Urumi explained, his voice slightly louder.

Hiamei scowled at the tone. There he goes again. Helping people was always his reason. What good would it do to them if they could only run away? "So? Everyone gets nightmares."

"She consented to the procedure when I told her about it." Urumi said, his tone filled with finality. "It doesn't matter what you say."

It didn't matter if his little brother didn't agree with his tactics per say. The patient wished for it. For the first time, he agreed with the patient on that. He understood everyone else's concern when he did it, but for the first time, he would have picked the same. Her nightmares weren't nightmares and Hiamei should have known that as soon as he said the word. Urumi's abilities only worked on memories—real experiences, not fantasy.

He was surprised that his little brother had spoken up about it. Urumi knew that Hiamei didn't like it, but he never confronted him about it when he performed it before. Only now. Only of Charlotte. "That's rare of you." He muttered quietly as his brother stormed out.

"Hiamei?" Charlotte questioned when the male exited the room quickly. She reached to stop him, turning around to face her.

Hiamei scanned her platinum eyes, looking for that same flower from before. It wasn't there. "Che." He yanked away, continuing his fast pace. "Don't follow me!" He snapped, never once turning back to the huntress. He only continued forward towards a platform. He pulled once and the ground shot up, taking Hiamei to one of the higher floors.

"Ignore him." Urumi reassured, popping his head out of the shed. "He's being a kid. A biiiiig kid." He added the second part after a second. They were all technically the ages of adults here. Pulling his eyes away from Hiamei, Urumi smiled towards Charlotte again. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Come stay with me for the time being?" He smiled and raised his hands up again at the cautious vibe. _So her cautiousness is a habit._ Urumi noted. "It's night already and you don't have any other place to stay, right, Shark Bait?"

Charlotte blinked. She didn't? The aura around Charlotte lessened, and she nodded. "Why am I called 'Shark Bait' anyway, My name's Charlotte." She pouted, following the doctor in. She gave a worried look over her shoulder to where Hiamei was.

"Okay, okay, Charlotte." He laughed slightly before his tone became more serious. It still had the light happy air to it though. "I want you to stay in town for the new few weeks so I can do check-up on that shoulder of yours." He told, pointing at the freshly bandaged shoulder.

Later that night, Hiamei closed the door behind him. "I'm home." He announced, slipping off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. _A guest? _He questioned, noticing another pair of shoes on the floor as he tied his own shoes. It didn't take him long to realize who the guest was and to be honest, he should have known better than to be shock at the development. "What are you doing here?" He sneered, pointing to the violet hair maiden eating rice.

"I'm eating dinner." She explained after a swallow, glancing back up at him in confusion. "Yours here too. It's not like I'm stealing your food. Besides I don't eat much." She pouted, looking away.

"Oh, okay. Wait, that's not what I meant!" Hiamei did a double take. "I mean why are you in my house!"

"Watch out! Your rice is going to topple over." Charlotte rebutted, her words starting before Hiamei had finished his words and by the time she finished, she already had rebalanced his bowl with her chopsticks. "That was close!" She laughed while the Ikeda brothers remained silent. She reacted faster than either of the two could see. "Eh? Is something wrong?"

Hiamei shot Urumi a look.

Just who was Charlotte?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys,**

**I'd like to apologize first for how loooong this chapter took me...I wrote sooo many versions (3) of this chapter... and each one was just as long... and it was frustrating how this chapter went. I'm honestly, not sure if I'm 100% okay with this chapter just yet, but I don't want to keep you guys all waiting any more since it's almost a month too. So I apologize if it feels a little rush. It wasn't supposed to be a long chapter, just a small ark to help smooth over the tribulations and some chara growth/development, but everyhing I ever write turns long...**

**But I hope you can all forgive me since it's such a loooong chapter. Hopefully, it'll be enough to cover the next news... but I doubt it. Since school is starting again, I will have less time to write, so I honestly don't think I can do biweekly updates... sorry about that guys! I will try my best to keep the story alive and updating though. ****I have the whole story kinda of planned out so I'd like to finish it myself too. =)**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE DO ENJOY AND R&amp;R!  
Your reviews power me to me write more and update quicker since I feel bad if I don't. Haha!**

**Reviews:**

**AmericanNidiot: **I'm glad you really like Hiamei... You get to find out a bit more about him in this chapter, so let me know what you think about it! I honestly wish there'll be more about him in the future chapters, (since his chara development is lil in my opinion) but there hasn't been anything really planned out yet. But who knows, stories away deviate from the original plans. As for Charlotte's genetics... do you mean her rare eye colors or the weird unknown thing they did to save her arm? =O

**StarliteOracle:** Thanks and thanks for always reviewing =D

**Lucy Jacob: **Haha, I know what you meant. However, I felt like a chapter about their lull life in the sub might be a little lacking in substance and a boring chapter overall... I didn't even want to write it, so I decided to have it kinda resolved in this chapter and slowly fixed in the following arks as I also don't think it'll be realistic for them to suddenly have a confrontation and for everything to be done and fixed, nice and peachy! I feel like the problem lies deeper and would take longer for Charlotte to no longer be traumatized and for the Hearts to overcome their weakness, etc. You're questions about memories erasing would be answered in this chapter so read ahead and I wont' spoil anything!  
Anime Japanese is very different from the Japanese used iRL, no one really talks the way that the characters in anime do with 'ORE' and 'OMAE' or 'WARUWARU', though it's fun to compare sometimes. I think the main too different dialects of Japanese is Kansai-Ben and Hyougen (standard).

**Jag: **I haven't heard from you in a while! How have you been? I like you, you think far ahead into the consequences of things! Though, what do you think? How bad of do the nightmares have to be for you to trade up your memories that make up who you are to be freed from the? What would be your limit?

**CoffeChocolate: **Hi again! =D Yeah, Ch. 28 has a lot of things happening ahaha... if you want to read ahead, go definitely! I'm sorry that I don't update fast enough for you to not have to limit yourself to how many chapters you can read. I'm glad you connect with the characters though =) I'm surprise about your thoughts on Aceteon, thought he would be hated more so than pitied. lol

**Katheryn: **Welcome new reader! =D You have no idea how much your comment made me smile and laugh. I'll definitely write more since I'm in love with this story and I hope you continued to read and review. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

**Recap: **Heart Pirates are all injured from their bare escape from Aceteon. Everyone had awoken from their injuries, except for Law who was in a fatal condition and required surgery. The moral in the pirate's base was broken due to their traumatic loss against _one_ person. Cole was upset with Charlotte for leading them to such dangers, but was really upset with himself for not being to do _anything_ in face of dangers. He takes out his anger on Charlotte, by feeding her to a shark (not intentionally). Law wakes up, Charlotte got eaten by a shark and is rescued by fishers who caught the shark. At the clinic she was brought to, she was healed from everything-including her plaguing nightmares by trading up her memories.

**Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. **

**As always, I wanna hear from you guys! Please don't forget to R&amp;R**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own OP, just the OCs

* * *

Chapter 30.

Law was in the control room, his mouth a permanent scowl ever since he woken up a week ago. There had been no word from Charlotte. Not a single one. Which only added to his belief that Charlotte somehow scavenged her escape from him and the sub as soon as he was awake. Of course, it was a hard thing to trick himself into thinking. No one knew he was awake yet, he went straight for her and for her to use a tiger shark as a getaway… unlikely; she didn't take anything with her either. The only other possibility was that she was dead. From a tiger shark... yeah right. He didn't believe that one bit. That brought him full round again.

"Where are you?" He murmured, leaning over the map in the control room.

…

Charlotte didn't like this. Every morning, she'd wake up, get ready and then not go out. She'd say goodbye to the Ikedas as they left for work. Urumi, the twenty-six years old brother was the town's local doctor and a perverted grinning danger to all woman. He was a real womanizer. Hiamei was the younger nineteen years old who did odd jobs all around. He mostly frequented two places: the portside to help with the fishing. The other place Charlotte doesn't know yet. Hiamei was more of the crude type. He reminded Charlotte of a tsundere because no matter how much he would shout or hate on them, he would always make sure that they were okay before leaving. Was strange, but also cute in a way.

Why did she know all this? Well, for starters, she was bored. Both she and Urumi found out the hard way that she should not be doing anything medical related for the sake of everyone else. Since then, she had way too much free time. It wasn't long before she found herself gathering information about the Ikeda brothers. It was surprisingly easy for her to do so.

Other than that though, she didn't have much. She wanted a job, something to help her pay the Ikeda for their hospitality. The townsfolk too. They were kind and good natured people. They would talk to her every time they found her spying on one of the two brothers. They would ask her about how she was and if she was feeling better. Apparently, she gave them all quite a scare when they found her on the beachside, bleeding inside a shark. That was shocking to hear about. They were also nice enough to keep her little spying thing a secret. Though they'd like to tease her for doing so. Supposedly, the males were unanimously voted best looking in town.

Charlotte didn't think so until one morning, she woke up slightly late. Hiamei had finished his morning shower by the time Charlotte had shown up. His hair was still damp and he hadn't bothered to dry it, making the color of his shirt and sweater moist too. She caught him wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He hadn't noticed her and for some reason that made it all the more special. It made her heart squeeze a little bit. She had never seen such a gentle expression on his face before. Usually, he was always scowling or fighting with his smiling brother. They were opposites of sorts in that way.

That was the only time when she really seemed to noticed it, well, no, she noticed it time and time again afterwards. Hiamei wasn't bad to look at, but the full force of it never quite hit her as much as it did then. Urumi, on the other hand, she never saw it in him. He wasn't ugly, he was definitely appealing to look at, but that was it. Maybe he was too much of a womanizer and a flirt for her to ever take him seriously. She'd always burst into laughter whenever he tired something. She couldn't explain why either. It was more of a feeling. If Charlotte was to describe it, the closest thing would probably be that Urumi was of no threat to her. Urumi was sad when he heard that though. Charlotte only laughed again at that.

There were many things that Charlotte didn't know or couldn't explain why she was particularly good at something. For instance, she was always faster than the two of them. Urumi, being the perverted doctor that he was, would try to 'accidentally' fall into the bathroom while she was bathing or changing, kind of like one of those comical and unrealistic romance manga scenes. Except each time Urumi would be disappointed because Charlotte would be fully dressed or if she couldn't put her clothes back in time, she'd hold out her clothes in the perfect spot to blindfold him each time he 'fell' through. It was like she knew where he was and what he'll do. Urumi eventually got kicked by Hiamei for trying to peek and Charlotte banned from taking showers when Hiamei wasn't home. The order irked Charlotte a little bit to consider about rebelling against it and showering anyway, but he did it for her so she decided to listen to it.

Showering with Hiamei home was always difficult since the male was always busy. He'd even return home later than his doctor brother at times, she realized. It was always around the time when those heavy rain would drench the island. Charlotte hated it when those days would come. She'd feel weak for the whole day like she knew it was going to rain. It was hard for her to do anything. She was constantly fatigued and even the ideal of moving felt like it took too much effort. Those were her lazy days. Lazy rain days she decided to call them. By the second time that it happened, she found out that it wasn't only her who felt that way. A few other people in town felt the same way, including both Ikeda brothers. They said it had something to do with the rain since their rain was made out of seawater due to the shape of the island and climate. Charlotte then blamed the rain.

Still the term heavy rain never really made sense to her until the third time it happened. This time she was outside when it happened. The other two times, she couldn't even manage to pull herself out of the house to do her usual tailing. This time, she forced herself to get up. She had work to do. Charlotte had managed to find herself a part-time job to help pay for everything she had been freeloading off the Ikedas for. Her job 'exposed her too many unnecessary dangers' according to Urumi. He was flirting again, talking about how her pretty face was for his only. Charlotte couldn't see the danger that he was speaking of. Besides, the job wasn't too tiring. She was also surprisingly good at it. She worked as a barista in a coffee shop.

On the particular day where she found out what exactly 'lazy rain' was, Charlotte was out at the farms to collect the fresh coffee beans. It wasn't a hard job. The farm was close and Charlotte was surprisingly able to hold the weight. Charlotte didn't mind it too much; it gave her stiffening muscles a good stretch that they seemed to really need and enjoy. Except today, she felt the fatigue hitting on faster and she wasn't able to carry as much as she would like. Just as she was leaving the farms, she was getting cries to come back under cover. She didn't now why exactly until moments after. Lazy rain was heavy rain. Heavy rain didn't mean a lot of fast and hard rain, it meant giant droplets of water falling down and flooding the whole ground. Charlotte didn't make it under cover before she was squashed by one. She thought she was going to die. Her body felt heavy and she felt completely drained of energy. She passed out after one hit.

She woke up back at the Ikeda's afterwards with a fever. Neither of them seemed particularly happy with her, but they were content that she was fine. They didn't know she had actually taken up a job, nor did it involve going outside of the umbrella's protection. If they had known, they'd warn her prior about the heavy rain. They felt guilty about it. Charlotte tried to reassure them. Urumi let it go quickly, saying a kiss on the cheek would be a good enough payment. Hiamei, on the other hand, had a sour face for the rest of the day. Charlotte didn't know what he was thinking or feeling, but nothing she said was able to put him at ease. Something was telling her that it wasn't just the fact that she was working that was bothering him.

Charlotte had always wondered whether or not she was attracted to the Ikeda brothers romantically or in some way that made them different than the rest of the townsfolk. Every time they touched each other, whether it be their hands brushing passed each other or accidental bumps into each other, as long as skin touched skin, she'd feel a sudden warmth flood through her body, shocking her. At first, she'd pulled back like she was burned by the, but she had learned to grow used to flushing warmth. Still, she didn't know why it only happened with those two. She had asked her coworkers about it, but what they described as love didn't seem to fit exactly with what Charlotte was feeling. She didn't exactly feel like her heart would jump and what not whenever her body suddenly decided that it was in a sauna. The only time her heart did anything was that time she caught Hiamei wiping jam off the corner of his mouth. She eventually let the idea slide away when she found her body doing the same thing with two other tourists. Charlotte still asked Urumi about it just in case there was something wrong with her. He said maybe her body had hot flashes sometimes, but he said he couldn't be sure since he also causes them. It wasn't like he could check to make sure with his hands.

Charlotte never quite figured out why she was getting hot flashes but she did find the second place Hiamei frequented. She was tailing Hiamei again, trying to find out that second hang out place he would often go to. She was following him when she ran across some giant official building. It was one that Charlotte had never seen before, then again, she didn't ever venture this far from town.

Charlotte figured that Hiamei had some formal business he had to attend to, or perhaps that this was his real job aside the odd small jobs he kept around. But she had no business there, so she never entered into the white building with blue letters spelling 'MARINE'.

Charlotte was really popular at work. Or that was what she was told. Men, especially foreigners, often walked up to her for a story. Apparently, she was an uncut diamond in a rock; a rare gem. She never paid them any more attention than necessary. At first, she thought she had grown used to such moves from living with Urumi, but she found herself speechless for the first time when a guest gave her a flower that he had created from thin air. He then topped it off by transformed the shop—flowers sprouted from nowhere, decorating the coffee house.

It didn't last for long. Amoelia, her coworker, had smacked the guest on the head and the flowers vanished—popped, then it was as if they never existed there. Amoelia gave the guest a slight scolding afterwards for doing that with her shop. She didn't seem the slightest bit surprised at the magic that had just happened.

She wasn't the only one. The whole site was laughing. It was shocking how easily everyone accepted everything. It was as if they all knew how the trick worked or at least understand it. Some of the locals even scoffed at the attempt. As amusing as that was, Charlotte also found it slightly freaky how they were so accepting of magic of the sort. Creating something from nothing was no ordinary skill. It wasn't until later that she was introduced to the term 'Devil fruit'.

"It's not magic, Silly Charlotte." Amoelia laughed broadly. She was a ray of sunshine with crazy imaginations of what happens under the Ikeda's roof after Charlotte moved in. There was nothing, that's what Charlotte always said, but Amoelia always finds new 'evidence' in her favour. "It's devil fruit ability. The guy's a materializer."

"Have you guys ever heard about devil fruits?" Charlotte questioned the Ikedas later that night between bites. They were having their usual late dinners after work.

The two brothers exchanged glances before Urumi spoke up. "Of course," Both of the brothers were users after all. For them not to know would be laughable. "Why the sudden question?"

"I met my first user today at work. Amoelia said he was a materializer—he was able to make flowers blossom from anywhere he wanted. He transformed the shop into a very beautiful cottage. Got in trouble for it though." She explained, giggling at the memory. She wished she could have kept a flower to show the brothers. Sadly, all of them disappeared when he was smacked. "Amoelia said it is a disgusting fruit that some people eat to gain the powers of a demon. Oh, but it comes at a cost. Apparently the sea curses you so you will only sink in the water."

"You never heard about it before?" Hiamei quirked his brow, casting an unbelieving glance at Charlotte and she stuck out her tongue at him. She shook her head not too long afterwards. The term was new to her. "Really?" But she was an user! The rain affects her. Hiamei shot Urumi a scowl that Urumi returned with a sheepish smiling shrug.

"I thought about eating one, but Amoelia said she heard that it tastes like poop." Charlotte made cringe-worthy face. The same one that had Amoelia laughing nonstop. She glanced at the two when she didn't hear anything from them. She thought the face was funny too. Her rant came into a slow and silence befell them. They both stopped eating. "What?" She tried, not enjoying the awkward silence or the grim faces. It was exclusive. Charlotte wasn't stupid enough to not recognize that something wasn't exactly right. Scenes like this weren't exactly rare in the Ikeda's household. There was a secret here to be had, Charlotte could tell from their shadowed faces. It always made her feel awkward like she was the talk of the taboo speech. It was suffocating really.

She didn't like it.

Swallowing her bite in silence, Charlotte decided to try again. "So, how was your days?"

…

Bepo and Law were strolling through the town, or more like Law was lazily strolling through town while Bepo lead the way with his nose. Like usual, Law was carrying a lackadaisical aura around him, like he hadn't had a care in the world. He should be considering the fact that he only reason they were able to follow her through water was because she was bleeding. And the fact that his plans and this whole goose chase would be pointless with her dead. Still, Law didn't look the slightest bit concern about the whole ordeal.

"Captain! Over here!" Bepo shouted excitedly. He barely waited for the Captain to give the signal before disappearing after the scent. Law sighed at the display. Bepo and Charlotte had really gotten close throughout their tribulations. The poor and innocent bear must had been worried sick and missing her.

Yet, she left them. Left him.

A betrayal on one hand. Law couldnt gave that. Yet what about him? He allowed her to go. He was an accessory to the fact. What's more, he hadn't told anyone yet.

"Captain!"

"Coming." Law turned the corner after the voice. Curiosity was building inside the doctor. It had been a month since the woman's disappearance and there were no attempts from her to make contact. She kept her distance from them—his crew and him. She cut them, him, from her life. Law would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to what kind of life the woman was sprouting now.

He wasn't expecting a coffee house though.

_Perhaps it's just a front. _Law reasoned with himself as he pushed open the wooden door.

"Welcome!" A preppy voice instantly welcomed him.

...

Bepo's dark eyes sparkled when a familiar head of purple came into view. He had found her! "CHARLOTTEE!" The bear shouted, leaping forward, arms wide for a hug. "We've finally found out!" He cried, tears brimming at the edge of his little black eyes.

The expected scene of comforting caresses from the huntress petting and scratching his fur never came. Neither did the soft laughing whispers. There was nothing. None of it. Not the soft giggles of her laughter or even the warmth of her being in his arms. "Huh?" Charlotte wasn't there. A small frown settled on the bear's features. Did he miss?

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report a case of an escaped sheep." Bepo's ears perked at that voice. It was unmistakable. That was Charlotte's voice. Immediately, the bear snapped his head towards the figure, eyes sparkling again. She really was here! That was the thought on Bepo's head, the fact that she had side stepped out of his flying hug barely took his mind. He was just too happy that she was really there, so much so that he was willing to wait for her to get off the phone she was whispering into. He didn't even take offense to the fact that she had just called him a sheep. Or what came next.

"Yes, right behind the Amoelia's Coffee house. Yes, I can stay with the animal until animal controls arrives."

…

Little could be seen underneath the dimly lit room. It wasn't overbearingly dark, so much so that, you'd crash into what little furniture the coffee house had. Just like the light, the noise in the place was lacking. Yet the house didn't fail to be a popular hang out place for the civilians her it seemed. Though the clientele was questionable. The were far too clean, skinny, and just _normal—_they didn't have the kind of eyes of someone who has killed. Nor did their body carry wounds and scars from hard fought battles. Nor did they carry that kind of air around them.

"Are you lost?" Law's eyes jerked form his surroundings to the girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. So this was the face to the voice that greeted him when he first entered. The one that he had automatically ignored. Judging from the small brown apron attached to her waist, she was a worker here. And only a worker. There wasn't a shred of muscle on the woman's body.

"It appears that I have the wrong place." Law told after a final glance around the small house. Bepo wasn't in the shop either. Did he take a turn too early? "Sorry for the trouble," He dropped his glanced to the white words on the black tag. "Miss Amoelia."

"There's no other place." Amoelia called back when Law turned to leave, her voice confident. There was no way she was going to let such a handsome man walk out of the door. He completely fitted the tall-dark-and-handsome criterion. And he _matched _the Ikedas in terms of appeal. "What is it that you're looking for?" She pressed her forearms against the table's surface and leaned forward. "Maybe I can provide."

"I doubt it." The place didn't look like the type where gossiping criminals dwell, nor did she look like the kind of barista who would know the current latest happenings. Although that was more so because of the lacking first condition of criminals dwelling here.

"Try me." She grinned smugly.

"What I am looking for cannot be provided." He sighed at the woman's persistence. He could explain it to her, but that too much unnecessary work for what little return it would give.

"Mr. Mysterious, huh?" Amoelia noted verbally to Law's confusion. She took another gander at Law's face. Mystery fit him; he wore it well. "I know a few things too."

The idea to dice the woman and be done with came to mind. It didn't seem like she was going to let him leave until she got the answer she was looking for, but he there was no point in him telling some civilian just to fill her day. Dicing would be easier. Actually, it might bring Charlotte to him if he made a big enough scene. Charlotte would know its him as soon as it was and then her sense of responsibility and morals would bring her to him. On the other hand, it could alert her of him and she could disappear again. They both were possibilities, but the first scenario seemed more likely. Law was betting on the first.

**Clang. **

"Here." She placed a cup down before him. "Have you never seen coffee before?" Amoelia questioned, quirking her brow at Law's face. He looked like he didn't understand what was before him.

"I know what coffee is." Law drank coffee. Religiously. Coffee was black in color not light brown with some weird white design on top of it.

"Really?" She teased, "It's on the house." She said with a wave before attending the two new guests who had chimed in. Lucky her to be saved by the bell. "Animal control?" Law heard her say. He took a sip, trying but failing to not destroy the art on the top of the cup. He made a face. This was coffee? It was far too sweet. "How's the coffee, Mister…?"

"Law." He finished, before changing the topic quickly. "Miss Amoelia, animal control?"

"Oh, no! We don't have a rodent problem. It's just a large animal was spotted around back, but animal control's here now. There's nothing to worry about." Amoelia explained with a sheepish smile. She didn't want this to ruin her business, this was why animal control was supposed to come from the back not the front!

Law ignored the flash of anger on her face. If Law was correct, then that animal that was spotted would probably be Bepo. If Bepo was near, then he might not have gotten the wrong place. "Are you the only one working here?"

"Why?" Amoelia quested, cupping her face with her hand, a playful smile on her face. "Wondering if someone could cover for me?"

"The thing I'm looking for." Law started and Amoelia's expression changed.

"Thought you said I can't provide it." She pointed out, mock anger on her face for a moment, before the playful smile returned. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you know a Charlotte?"

Amoelia pushed back away from the counter. "A 'Charlotte', you say?" She hummed. Yeah, I do. She's in the back. That was one answer. An honest one, but… she eyed the long sword barely protruding from the bar counter. "Nope. Sorry, seems like I really couldn't provide."

…

Law had a straight face on as he stared across the bars at his subordinate. He had no words to say, or nothing to say that could express the degree of confusion going on in his mind. At least he had the answer to one of the questions wondering on in his head. He at least knew why Bepo hadn't been around or why he hasn't returned to him. Though, the other numerous questions that was birth with that one answer only added to his confusion.

Law was standing not too far from the little town's quaint zoo of three animals: a horse, a rabbit, and a newly added 'sheep'. More specifically, he was standing next to the sign marked 'SHEEP: newest family member of Ouen Zoo since today. Escaped: once'.

"What are you doing, Bepo?" Law sighed. He didn't know what was worse: the townspeople mistaking a bear as a sheep or the fact that Bepo was on the ground, hands tucked between his legs, rolling around. Oh, there was also the fact that animal control _had _caught him.

"Captain!" Bepo cried happily, but he made no attempts to get up. "They, um, took my clothes, Captain."

"Why did they label you a 'sheep'?" Law questioned easily, ignoring Bepo's cry for help. "Could they not tell that you were a bear?"

"Captain!"

"Bepo, you have fur."

"Oh, right." Bepo deadpanned. He had been wearing the jumpsuit for too long. "Sorry."

"Hurry up, Bepo."

"Coming, Captain." Bepo glanced at his open air cage they placed him in and easily flipped over the edge, landing next to Law in perfect pose. He was still staring at the sign. "Oi, I'm not a sheep!" He huffed, breaking the sign with a kick. That's when he noticed the escape count. Flicking out his claw, Bepo updated the number to '2'.

"Why did they think you were a sheep?" Law asked as they strolled away.

"I got called a sheep." He signed, ears pressing down for a moment before jerking up in excitement. "Oh, I met Charlotte!"

"At least we know it's her." There was no one else in the Great Sea as bad at naming animals.

…

"Okay, Charlotte. You have to tell me now." Amoelia started, melodramatically. The choice of tone she had adopted was one of life or death. "Do you know a tall, dark and handsome man?"

Charlotte sighed at her antics. "Hiam—"

"—Not Hiamei."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. It was too early for Amoelia's crazed ideas now. Though she had to admit the question was rather out of the blue. "No, why?"

"Charlotte! I need you to pay attention, it's important." Amoelia huffed when she realized that she didn't have the huntress' full attention.

"Amoelia! So is this." She was prepping for morning coffee.

"That can wait! I need to know if you know that character! He's tall, tanned skin, with lots of tattoo and a long sword. He was asking for you."

"Yes, because I know everyone who asks for me." Charlotte sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Next time a name would help. An actual name. Not an ironic word some angry teen would like to be known as." Charlotte told with a flick on the older woman's forehead. "Maybe he mistook me for someone else. He didn't describe this 'Charlotte' did he?"

"No, but—"

"Exactly. Now, why do you keep asking me to repeat myself."

"I just wanted to make sure." Amoelia grinned and Charlotte bit her lip. She could feel something like a masterplan hatching in Amoelia's mind and Charlotte wasn't going to like it. She was right. "Since you say you have no interest in this male. How about you help me get together with him!"

"What?" Charlotte spluttered. "Do you think that's a good idea? You did say sword carrying."

"It'll be fine. He's just mysterious. I doubt it's a real one anyway."

"How do you expect me to do that? I don't know anything about how."

"Nu uh, you don't get to deny me a hot male when you live with two. Just learn more about him for me, okay?"

"Fine. If he comes again, I'll try something." Charlotte sighed. She was banking on the fact that the male will not return.

Too bad fate wasn't on her side.

"Welcome!" Charlotte instantly called when the door rang. She hadn't even realized who she had just greeted until after her greeting. It wasn't hard to miss. There was a lot of tattoos and that giant sword thrown over his shoulder as if the thing weighed nothing.

_My bad. He's not a teen. Angsty adult who still thinks he's a teen! _Charlotte rolled her eyes and she felt her back straighten at the sight of the sword draped over his shoulders. _He's doesn't look friendly! _Charlotte swallowed. She made a move to bolt, turn away from the man staring her down and find some excuse later for her absence. But a clearing of a throat and a wave from her manager had Charlotte turning back towards the killer male.

_The sword's not real. It's not real. It's not real. _She chanted mentally as she approached the male. She made a last ditch effort glance at her boss before forcing a smile into her face. She didn't abide to her wishes. "I'm Charlotte. I heard you were asking for me. How can I help you?"

To say that he wasn't surprise would be a lie. Law had expected her to do many things. Maybe she'd avoid him, ignore him, or perhaps she'd storm up to him, demanding answers from him or at the very least be mad at him for following out after her despite her explicit 'I'm done'. Not this, a gentle smile with a light even tone offering him assistance. This might actually be easier than he thought.

"I'm here to buy information." That was the reason he had come up with. The excuse that powered the wild goose chase. His excuse to remain connections with the huntress.

Charlotte's brows furrowed together at the request. "Sorry, but we don't sell information here. We have a lovely selection of coffee though."

Law frowned at her response. It was weird to say the least or was she really that against helping him. Even if it was on a different deal. Surely, their relationship wasn't that broken. He thought it had been well until she decided to leave. Why was also a question he didn't have the answer too. "Not from the shop. From you."

"I don't know if I can be of help…" Charlotte mumbled, unsurely.

"I want information on Aceteon." Law had some business left unfinished with the other individual. A lot of business that he'd like to return back in full.

Charlotte tilted her head. "A..ce..teon…? What's that?"

Law couldn't believe he was explaining this to her. She out of everyone should know who the man was. "Not what, who."

"Hey, Amoelia." Charlotte called, "Do you know anyone called Aceteon?" She received a confused no to which Charlotte had to agree. "There's no one here by that name." She stated, slightly apologetic.

"Of course not." Law sighed. He doubted Charlotte would willingly stay here if he was here. At least he had a confirmation that they weren't going to meet anytime too soon. There was still more he wanted to know before he implements his plan. "He's not from here. He's… I don't know where he's from. That's why I'm here. I want to know all you know about… _Aceteon_."

The murkiness in Charlotte's eyes flickered like a flame fighting against the wind. "I don't know an Aceteon."

The name wasn't familiar in any sense of the word. She couldn't draw a face to it either. Yet she couldn't deny that she did feel something for the name. Or maybe she was just feeling the lack of patience Law seemed to have for the game that they were playing. "Perhaps you had the wrong name? I know an Amoelia!" she smiled.

"No," There was no way that he could mistake the name of someone who devastated his crew. Just like how there was no way that Charlotte couldn't recognize the name. Every mention of the man's name before had Charlotte on edge. "Forget about the terms we left things at. I'm here to buy that information from you; gold for information. Trades, just like you like them."

Charlotte inched away from the table. "I don't know what terms you are talking about." She muttered twiddling with her thumbs. Her eyes scanned at the fat bag. There was no way someone of his caliber could have gotten that amount _legally_. "But, I really don't know any Aceteon. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"You can't or you won't."

"What part of I can't don't you understand." Charlotte snapped, then froze, cursing at her short temper. This was it. The man was going to silence her, slice up her with that long sword faster than she could see because she couldn't answer the way he wanted her to.

"You're Charlotte, are you not?" Law didn't believe that she suddenly couldn't remember the name of the man who traumatized her so bad that she couldn't even stand before him when faced with him.

She nodded slowly. Gulping, Charlotte turned back to face the man, hoping to get her words out before the man decapitated her. "I may be Charlotte, but I'm certain you are mistaken because I've been here all my life. I couldn't possibly meet someone not from here."

The name had been enough to put her on edge in the past as if the name itself haunted her. Yet now, there wasn't even the slightest bit of recognition in her at the name. In fact, she didn't seem to fully recognize him either. Law watched his reflection watching him from within her eyes.

She was scared of him.

The next time she met him was not too long after. She wasn't planning on meeting him, but it wasn't really up to her. He came up to her. It was that second time that she really got a good look at the male. Before, she was too worried about the sword. He had it with him today as well, but she couldn't quite see it over the bar counter so it didn't take up all of her attention.

"Back for another day of harassment. Was yesterday not enough for you?" Charlotte asked nonchalantly as she wiped away at another cup. Her back facing him.

"You didn't greet me today." Law said, voice faking hurt. Unlike his tone of voice, his face was completely neutral. And like always when he was around a challenging variable like Charlotte, his smile was gone. He had walked up to her in silence, presence supressed, yet she didn't even have to turn around to know that it was him. The same thing had happened when he walked in. She knew he was coming. She was using Kenbunshoku Haki.

"I only greet customers."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Are you going to order anything?" Charlotte paused for a moment, allowing the silence she had guessed would appear to settle. "Exactly. I don't have time for non-paying customers." Like forcing her to swallow her own words, the sound of coins dropping against the counter flooded the area. Charlotte swat the coins from her, "Sorry, we're fresh out of information today."

"It didn't seem like it'd be a hot order."

"You'd think it'll be at a coffee bar. Unfortunate. That's why we've stopped stocking them."

Law smirked. Instinctively adaptive. The girl grew far too quickly; perhaps that's why he always had trouble getting her under control. She knew how to play within the limits of the confines that was created against her.

"I'm sure you'll fine more than enough reason to _not_ discontinue that product." Law hummed, resting his head against the back of his head in an carefree way. His grey eyes focused on the gold coin he was flipping between his fingers.

"Perhaps." Charlotte gave. "But that's not up for me to decide." She placed the white cup down gingerly. Then in a flicker, her gaze had swapped from the delicate touch to a victorious glare at the dark doctor. "I'm only but a worker here. I can redirect you to my manager if you would like to discuss business." She was out of here.

"Is it him?" Those simple three words could never be bone-chilling was what Charlotte thought. Clearly she was wrong. Her whole body had gone cold, the warmth sucked away from the inside out.

Charlotte swallowed thickly. "Is it who?" And she wasn't even the target of the threat. It was the man that Law had declared, the one that Charlotte desperately wanted to know now. His sword was still there, within reach but not yet drawn. Charlotte could reach it too, but could she reach it faster than Law? Fast enough to intercept the poor man he was about to attack because of an imagined relationship between her and this other stranger.

"The one who just left." Charlotte would have relaxed knowing that the man was no longer in range if it wasn't for the fact Law was so confident that he could still harm the poor customer. "You're prey."

"Prey?" Charlotte made a face. "You mean like predator and prey?" She asked slowly, taking her time to test the waters. It seemed like his urge to attack the previous customer would dwindle with ever step closer she got to him. An exchange, Charlotte quickly came to realize. It was her for him. Charlotte exhaled deeply, picking up a rag. She wiped at the expresso machine. Keeping busy also helped to calm her nerves. The man didn't seem interested in ending her. Yet. "I don't think I'm much of a predator, really." Charlotte smiled when she saw her reflection on the surface. A little too early for liking, but she could find something else to do in the meantime.

Law watched her carefully. He had forgotten how good of an actress she could be when it came to her chosen profession. Her tunnel vision and her overtly emotional expression weren't a liability when she was in a hunt. Like then, now, she was using it to effectively hide unwanted emotions by showing unimportant ones. To be good at that, she had to be good at knowing what it was that the other was looking for. This was the second time she had managed to blindside him like that.

She was like an optical illusion of dangerous weapons. Allowing you to see only what you wanted to. "I beg to differ."

"Believe what you will." She grunted, stretching to reach the second level of the cabinet. They weren't exactly low on the Alabasta coffee beans yet, but it wouldn't help to refill. The issue was reaching for it. Placing both her hands flat against the cabinet, Charlotte lifted herself up. Next was getting her knee over the counter. She grinned when it happened. Shifting her weight, Charlotte lifted one hand to reach for the bag.

That's when she saw a second hand reach passed hers, grabbing the bag of Alabasta beans before she did. "You can drop the act now." Law whispered into her ear as he did so.

"Ghost!" Charlotte jumped, losing balance for a moment before another hand pressed against the small of her back, keeping her steady. Charlotte paled at the thought of being surrounded by a ghost.

"A ghost?" Law chuckled. His laughs vibrating off her. "Your coffee beans." He held the bag up before her, his other arm cradling her and keeping her upright. He lifted the bags out of her reach when she reached up for it. "It's rather rude to call your customer names like that."

"You're not a customer!" She excused. She added a little hop to grab the bag this time, but Law only lifted it higher. He shifted his arm to catch her when she landed too.

"You're in no conditions to be picky." Law reminded with a mock smile down at the woman cradled to his chest. He leaned forward, bringing his chest over hers.

"I'll scream." Charlotte challenged, her glare never failing her as she stared at the male suddenly too close for comfort. She could feel the toned muscles beneath the thin fabric the male had on.

"I don't believe you." He smirked darkly. Charlotte didn't seem like she was the type of person who'd ruin a hunt just because her old target was being difficult and clingy. Especially when it drew so much attention to her and her already unique appearance. He leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me if you do." She was the one who had been supressing her presence.

Her lips settled into a small line. "I liked it better when you were laughing."

A twinge of emotion gripped at his heart. "I said you can stop your playing."

"I'm not playing with anyone." Charlotte frowned. She rolled off his arms, landing on her feet. "Honestly, I can't believe you. You barely know me and you think I'm that kind of girl." Charlotte took out the filter and held her hand out for the beans. "You've heard the rumors I presume." It wasn't that hard to believe. Not everyone in the world was nice. People are only human. They greed and envy when others are better treated. The Ikedas were unanimously voted best looking in town. Charlotte was the one living with them. She was never short of angry fan girls to say the least.

He dropped the bag in her hands. "Rumors?" Law had no idea what the woman was getting at. "You don't look too happy about that. Those _rumors._" Perhaps he should ask around.

"Rumors often are misleading. It'll be easier if everyone just asked." Law chuckled at that. "What?" Charlotte quirked a brow, not enjoying his laughter as much. She was glad that he was laughing, just not so much that she might be the expense of his laughter.

"Nothing, it's rather odd to hear that from you." It was something he had said to her before too. Who knew she took it to heart. Though she didn't seem to realize she was using his words. "But what if someone lies."

Charlotte waved away the guy's weird reaction. "That's why things like that never work. No one ever trusts the other person."

"How about you, do you trust?" Law questioned, leaning against the counter.

"You?" She quipped. "Please, I don't even know your name." She wasn't facing him so she couldn't see his expression, not that she was likely to notice the small dip in the corner of his lips.

"Law." Charlotte blinked, turning to face the man. A brief blank look rested on her face before she burst into laughter. Law frowned further.

"Sorry, you seem more like the type who'd make their own rules than follow them." She explained. _He wasn't being angsty; it's his actual name!_ "Well, you already know my name. So, I guess that means we're finally squared."

"No, I wouldn't say so." Law told. "Care to tell me what these rumors of you are?"

Charlotte let out an incomprehensible grumble. Her free hand shot up to scratch her head in annoyance. She shouldn't be advocating the spreading of the rumors that she hates so much. But it'll be bad of her to not repay the favour right? He wanted to know. He didn't seem like he knew and that can only mean that he has been acting without that influence. Would telling him change that behaviour? Charlotte spared Law a glance. He didn't seem like the push over type. He seemed smart too. Smart enough to decide for himself, right? "Long story short, I live with two popular guys and jealous females make stupid stories about me trying to sex it up with them."

"Which one of them is the one your target?" The words hit Charlotte hard. The expresso machine finished dripping and Charlotte didn't move to get the shot to finish the drink. Here she had believed in him to not let rumors determine his behaviour to her. She made a gamble on it and she lost. She lost the one person who could have been free from the influence, just when she thought the two of them were finally starting to get along. If only he hadn't been annoyingly adamant about the predator-prey act.

Prey, huh? So that was what he meant. Charlotte bit her lip. The whole thing was a set up. All to get to know which of the two she was targeting. "Ne," Charlotte strangled the cloth in her hand, "just what kind of a person do you think I am?!" She asked, voice raised and eyes glowering down at him.

...

Law was at a loss. His last visit had proved fruitless too. Charlotte didn't let up on the act nor did he get any new information. Well, no he got some, just nothing on Aceteon. The new information he had was all contradictory though. The fruits of his last visits ended like the first—with an expression that he had never seen on the huntress. They were so raw, so unfiltered and it made him doubt what he knew about the huntress. Charlotte was never so vulnerable. His latest visit, that last look was one that had Law questioning what it was he was doing.

She looked like she was about to cry.

Law had betrayed what they built. That was what the message. But what was it that she thought they had built? They only met twice and Charlotte was the one who decided to leave after their three and so months together.

"Aren't you acting a little too much for a target that isn't even there?" He didn't get it. According to her, her prey lived with her. So given her record, wouldn't she have already wrapped up the case and be done with. Also, why was she keeping the act up before him when it would be so much easier to get rid of him by leaving that helpless normal civilian role. It would be easier for him too. That way he could like about being done here and take his leave. His crew was starting to wonder why Charlotte hadn't returned to the sub yet. He could only keep the truth from them for so long.

But she didn't make it easy for him. She didn't break her act to send him away. She didn't even try to keep him at bay. She took the time out of her day to accompany him and treat him nicely despite being scared of him. She didn't even flinch when he held her, instead she complimented him. And he made her wear that look. That was the least of the things he did.

There was Aceteon. He said the name so many time so easily despite knowing the traumatic episode it would most likely caused. That was the first visit. The second, he tried to break her act by annoying her to give up her target. He wanted to ruin her hunt.

Why?

He made a bet with the huntress, and he lost in it. He should honour it like any other deals he had made. He had all intentions to do it to. He was ready to welcome him into the crew.

He just didn't think she would decide to leave him.

"What else did you think she was going to do?" He whispered to himself. He had imprisoned an ex-slave to his submarine. He may have given her more freedom than most slaves are given, but it was still less than when before he had her heart.

…

The third time Law went to the coffee shop, he wasn't expecting much to happen. He actually expected the huntress to ignore him like she never seen him before. He wasn't expecting her to walk up to him as soon as he sat down. When she did, he thought she was going to kick him out, say he was no longer welcomed. Instead, she pulled up a chair, taking a seat across from him.

"You can't keep coming here without ordering anything." Charlotte informed, placing the cup of steaming black coffee down. It was different from the one that Amoelia had served him previously. This was black and without the extra pretentious art and cream that the other held. "I figured you'd like it black." She explained easily with a smile.

"I do actually." Law commented after a quick sip. It tasted familiar. The same as the ones that Charlotte made him all the time when they studied together. "It's lovely."

"It's black." Charlotte corrected before turning to face their other guest. Charlotte was wondering why Law had picked such a short table. His partner was in a wheelchair. "What can I get for you, Mr. Monocle." She pointed to the large yellow-rim monocle decorating one blue eye. It looked out of place.

"Rike." He introduced, holding his hand out. "A water would be fine."

She shook the hand firmly. "Charlotte,"

"I know." She didn't even bother to question how he knew that, just quietly left to grab a fresh cup of ice water. "You know you can order something a little more expensive. It's on the house; my apology for my behaviour last time." She explained as she placed the cup down. She shot Law an apologetic look.

"To be honest, I was surprised that you came up to us." Law spoke over his mug without much remorse. His sorry nowhere to be found.

Charlotte laughed lightly at that. "So was I." She didn't know how she was going to confront the man after last time's fiasco. "However, I know you are only trying your best at finding your lost friend."

"You." Law corrected. "And she could hardly be called a friend." More of an annoying nuisance better left alone. He didn't say that, partially because he didn't want to ruin another meeting, and partially because he didn't know how much of it was true.

"Sure, sure." Charlotte waved away. _She's most definitely a friend seeing how much effort they were putting into finding her. _Three visits in the days, even when their past meetings ended terribly.

She was long ago used to Law's persistence. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to deal with Amoelia's antics. "You came here for answers from this 'Charlotte'." Charlotte made air quotes with her hand around her name. "that you strongly believe is me. So I would like to propose a trade."

So this was why she came up to them. She was tired of his game too and was going to get rid of them now.

"One question each." Charlotte laid out her terms, her index finger on both hands pointed up to illustrate. "I'll try to answer your questions as much as I or 'Charlotte' could, but I have questions too." She was supposed to gather some intel for Amoelia too, wasn't she? That was the excuse she was using, but she wasn't so sure about it anymore. After all, her questions weren't for Amoelia.

"We're trading answers then." Rike summarized.

"Information." She tilted her wrist by ninety degrees so her finger was pointing at Law. "That's why this guy was here for anyway. So, what do you say, Mr. Tattoos?"

"What kind of questions do you have in mind?" Law said frowning. A trick perhaps?

"You'll find out when in a bit." She replied, sticking a tongue out at Law's unhappy expression. "That's for last time. My turn. Can you please tell me about your 'Charlotte'?" She folded her hands together on the table, her eyes watching their faces.

"That's it?" Rike asked, flabbergasted. Here he was thinking that Charlotte would be more conniving. But the huntress was being serious. There wasn't anything else she wanted to know but herself. Even the remedial core he was wearing said so.

_Is that really what you want your question to be? _Charlotte giggled mentally and nodded. "I wouldn't be able to answer many of your questions if I don't know how 'Charlotte' is like."

_She's you! _Rike thought mentally, with a sigh. He looked at his captain for permission before starting. "Well, 'Charlotte'"—he copied the air quotes gesture in case—"looks a lot like you: she has long wavy purple tresses like you do and platinum eyes. She also favours a giant red scarf." He smiled softly at the Charlotte's disbelief and her laughing denial. She wasn't believing this uncanny similarities. "But, her profession is a huntress." Charlotte stopped laughing then as if the real story was starting now; her eyes sparkling with newfound interest like a hooked child.

"Like she caught rare animals?"

Rike gave Law a small smile. It wasn't not genuine, but it also didn't convey the greatest news either.

The remedial core picked up no traces of pretense.

…

Due to the islands unique shape and deep waters right next to shore, the Heart Pirates were able to dock just under the water's surface while keeping hidden. Everything was calm from the outside. There were no unexpected or unwanted visitors. Only their crew knew where their yellow submarine was.

In contrast to the quaint outsides, the inside of the submarine was full of noise. Rumors spread like weeds infesting a lawn on a windy day. The fact that everyone had gathered in the galley for dinner only increased the rate at which those infectious spores spread. There wasn't a single Heart Pirate who hadn't heard about their unwelcomed rescue mission failure.

"Perhaps she really did forget about us." Penguin offered. The pirates had been split in half from the talk. Half of them wanted to give Charlotte the benefit of the doubt, while the other half didn't.

"It's only been a month! We've spent three and a half months saving each others butts. I don't think it's possible to forget about all that so quickly." Shachi retorted, crossing his arms.

"Body memory is different." Dan interrupted. He was the one who came up with the whole amnesia thing. Who knows what kind of damage the amount of water she swallowed would have had on her mind.

"How would you know that? It's know like your medical knowledge is superb."

"What's going on here?" Rike questioned as he wheeled into the noisy galley. He regretted it almost instantly as everyone snapped their heads to him, eyes as sharp as an eagles.

"Rike! You're a doctor!" They started, running towards the surprised male. "Is it really possible for Charlotte to have amnesia from water suffocation?"

Rike bit his lip, unsure what to say. It wasn't the question that threw him off. It was their expression. They were waiting for good news. He was a doctor, his words had a finality to it. If he agreed, then there'd be an excuse for it all that they could understand. He understood. He didn't want to believe it to. He wanted to cherish and believe that their bonds throughout their adventures together was important enough to not be tossed out.

"Rike?" The puppy like group muttered, confused as the doctor turned and exited the room without another word.

He wanted good news too.

"Capt'n," Rike said after knocking on the open door. He took off the remedial core or the so called monocle that Charlotte had pointed out earlier. "She really doesn't know us." He murmured, remembering the several pop out boxes that had appeared and their earlier conversation. That was the first time she had ever heard of those stories, those experiences that they had went through together. "At first, I thought amnesia." Rike proposed quietly. "The amount of water she must had swallowed could be damaging." Dan's logic want that far from a plausible situation. This Charlotte, the barista one, as much as she had similarities to the one that they knew and traveled with, she was also greatly different. "But, this Charlotte can't kill."

"She wasn't acting?" Law asked quietly. He knew the answer to it himself. It was hard to continue that theory the longer they spent telling her about a different her. Her expressive faces revealed all.

Rike shook his head nevertheless. There was no mistaking that this Charlotte was the same one that they were searching for, but to say that she was the same person was hard to say. "Capt'n, I believe we should tell the crew." It wasn't hard to say that they were getting restless. Charlotte had been found yet she hadn't returned nor had Law brought her back. "She made her choice." Rike saw it when he wore the remedial core for the first time. Charlotte wasn't planning on staying after ensuring that they were all healthy.

The core couldn't read thoughts, what it did was break substance down into components for easier comprehension. Charlotte had chosen to leave the crew for their sake; she didn't want to, but she couldn't have Aceteon reappearing before them again. The regret that she had led him to them once was already clear in the air around her. Like always she bore the responsibility for everything by herself. But that sacrifice wasn't necessary if Law was dead set on returning the favour to Aceteon. So, when he saw the real reason for them coming here, Rike didn't say anything. He only agreed.

Re-recruit Charlotte only seemed fair.

However, after meeting Charlotte, he wasn't sure anymore. "Capt'n, you do know the consequences if you want to continue, right?" They'll be destroying the domestic life that Charlotte was currently living in, no matter how much of an illusion it was. "This is probably the life that Charlotte would have lived if she had never been enslaved."

"She doesn't have the luxury to settle." Aceteon would find her easily if she did.

"We don't know what the Marine did with him." There was no telling if he would even come back to haunt her again. "The plane's rather remote as well." Rike stated. It took them a month to find her. And she was on a small island half submerged into water.

"You'll be taking that chance away from her." A chance of to live a normal life—something that they had all lost.

Rike watched Law as he debated. The choice was up for him to make and even if he didn't particularly agree with it, he'd carry it through. The were really only two choices and one choice to make: to interfere or to let her live her normal life.

"I'll let the crew know." Rike murmured as he took his exit.

Was the choice even for them to make?

…

"You've been coming here quite often for someone who haven't even made it to a squad yet," The Marine Officer chided lightly, his gloved hand ruffling a head of black hair. "You trying to make yourself look good, Hiamei?" He joked, before leaning over to look at what the male was doing.

He let out a low whistle as he spotted the photograph laid out on the table. "That's a high class bounty lady you have gotten your eye on. Here, you're looking at the wrong area."

"You know who she is?" Hiamei asked, spinning around quickly. He had been searching for any hints on the woman ever since she showed up on their doorsteps. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that there was something more about her and he wanted to know what. The only thing he could think about using to find out about the real Charlotte was to search through the records at the Marine base. Where else was he going to find a bunch of info on people? "What…?" He gasped. Though he wasn't expecting to the officer to bring out the list of wanted criminals.

"Here." He pulled out her wanted poster. "That's 'Bloody Boa' Charlotte, huntress turned pirate. Not much is known about this target to be honest. Every time she's intercepted, her ability is reported differently. Even her preys that she used to bring us had different stories about what skill she possessed. She wasn't much of a problem until she joined the Heart Pirates."

"Heart Pirates?"

"Yeah, she used to work for the government indirectly and we'd look the other way for her crimes as long as she brought in more trouble than she made. Then, suddenly, she joined forces with the Heart Pirates. Rumors had it that she was targeting their leader, Trafalgar Law." He placed out another poster. The bounty on this one was 240 million berries.

"Could it be part of her plan to catch such a high bounty target?" Could she even? "Her bounty was only 60 million whereas her target's was four times hers."

"No idea. But it wouldn't be the first time she had gotten someone with a higher bounty. Whether or not she's still hunting is the question. She's been caught helping the pirates more times than not." He explained. "Speaking of which, we need to update her bounty. We've just received a call from Vice Admiral Ignacio. He's raising her bounty to 85 million."

"85 million…?" Hiamei muttered. When he thought that Charlotte was different, he wasn't expecting this as a result. It just didn't make sense. Charlotte didn't seem that far off from everyone else. She laughed and worries just like everyone else. She wasn't a psychotic killer like the reports were saying. Her smile was so happy.

"Oi, Hiamei, where'd you get this photo? It's not the same as the one in the poster." The Marine officer noted, holding up the picture of Charlotte cooking. Her hair was tied back into to low pigtails and she was wearing a white apron at the front. The photo was captured when she was cooking the Ikedas dinner after getting her first paycheck. The moment in time was her tasting the beef stew that she was perfecting. She said she heard that it was Hiamei's favourite and she wanted to make it as thanks. "It's not quite scary, but we can see if it works for her new bounty poster."

"W-wait!" Hiamei called without really meaning too. The officer paused, glancing back at him, wondering why the boy had suddenly stopped. "Um…" He muttered, not sure what to do. If he asked for them to stop, it'll be too suspicious. He was going to be a marine, this would be his ticket in too. But if he did that, then the Charlotte that lived with them… what would happen to her?

She wasn't evil anymore, right? Urumi had taken away all of it. For once in his life, he was kind of glad that his brother had done it. Urumi said she was having nightmares and he just removed those that gave her it. Was it her life as a criminal? Does that mean that she didn't want to be one—that she just wanted a normal life. That's what it meant, right? She was good now, there was no need to punish her anymore right?

"This photo," The Marine started and Hiamei jerked. "Where did you get it? This was taken indoors, only a few feet away." He lowered the photo and focused on the nineteen years old. "Hiamei."

…

Charlotte was expecting Law to show up again. She even had his coffee prepped ready, just the way he liked it. She was glad that he had enjoyed her coffee. She wasn't sure that he would. Most people couldn't take it straight like he did. He said he always only had it that way and it had grown on him. Perhaps that was the cause of the dark lines underneath his eyes. She stared guilty at the black liquid. Was she only adding onto those dark thick lines? They weren't healthy for sure.

"Welcome!" Charlotte cried cheerfully when the bell dinged. "Where's Law?" She asked quieter now as she cleared a lower table for the monocle wearing and injured man, Rike, who quickly apologized for their lack of captain. Captain. That was what they all called him. It made her wonder, what was he the captain of? She never did ask. She felt wrong asking about a male who wasn't there, especially when others were there to visit her.

She was visited by them quite often too. A new person every day. First was two best friends—Charlotte could have thought they were twins. They went by the name of Shachi and Penguin. She thought that Penguin was rather cute for wearing a penguin hat that stated his name. She had asked if he did it because it was something relative to his name. He denied it. The two of them brought a shy bear the next day. Charlotte remembered this bear. They seemed shocked when she recognized him. She felt bad when she saw the glinting hopeful light in their eyes vanished when she spoke.

"_How'd you get out of the zoo?" Charlotte had blubbered that morning of when the trio walked in. "What? You're not a sheep?! I'm sorry… Oh, you're their pet… Sorry. Oh, not a pet… huh?" _It was a very confusing morning. It wasn't one of the better mornings she had. She couldn't help but feel a little bit down each morning when someone else came through the door besides Law. She could tell that they knew Law and were somehow affiliated with him, they all called him, 'Captain'. But their so called Captain never did show up again.

Charlotte wondered if she did anything wrong during their last meeting. She had thought things were going well, they weren't annoying each other anymore. Their stories were fascinating and whatever it was that Charlotte said seemed to be of value to them. Charlotte couldn't even count the amount of times their eyes seemed to widen in shock at her words. What was it that they said to her? She was surprisingly honest, more so than 'Charlotte' would be.

What was that supposed to even mean anyway? They always talked as if that other 'Charlotte' was her, took everything she said with more than just a grain of salt. It was the same with every other person who greeted her afterwards. They introduced themselves to her, but it sounded weird coming out of their mouths. They always seemed to be reserved with her, watching what they say as if they could scare her off. They weren't surprised by what she did either whenever they talked. They only laughed along as if they were buddies who shared a history together. It made Charlotte feel a little weird, but she didn't dislike it. It made it all the easier to get along with them.

The one thing she didn't enjoy was the way the spoke as if this was the end. It felt like this first meeting was a faux and in reality, they were saying goodbye. There was a strange finality, a weird sense of closure every time she spent the easy morning or lazy afternoon with someone or a group of them. Their words carried a sad undertone with it and whenever their laughter ended, a weird heaviness hung in the air around them. Charlotte didn't like this—the not knowing. But she couldn't bring herself to ask them, in case that she was right. The truth would be so much more painful than a lie. But to lie was hard too, and she couldn't ask one of them to do that. They looked to be suffering enough. So Charlotte settled for denying herself each time she thought that perhaps this was goodbye.

She denied it when Law stopped showing up.

She denied it when Rike stopped coming too.

Then again when she never met the same person twice after Shachi and Penguin.

Then again when the visits grew more urgent and the number of people decreased.

She denied the glimpses of sadness she saw in her visitor's eyes.

She stopped denying when no one showed up. Charlotte waited patiently for the door to ring and each time she heard it, she turned around with a giant smile only for it to be grow hollow when the person wasn't whom she was hoping it to be. She had their cups lined up and ready, but as morning turn to afternoon and afternoon to evening, the numbers of unused cups dwindled and the line decreased. In the end, no one showed up.

She stared at the dark black liquid in the small white cup. It was the only one that she'd fill out every morning and it would be the last cup she'd give out. The coffee was for Law in the odd case that he ever came back. Law was an odd man, a mysterious man. Charlotte could never figure out what it was that he was thinking. At first he scared her, but he treated her nicely and when he figured out that his sword put her on edge, he did something magical and made it vanish from sight. Something told the girl that he wouldn't have placed it too far away in case he needed it. He did live a dangerous life from what she got, but the action was much appreciated.

She took the cold cup of coffee in her hand and brought it to the sink, slowly emptying the dark liquid away. There was a black ring around the inside of the cup. It has stained.

"The Tall, Dark and Handsome didn't come today either." Amoelia muttered with a small pout.

"Yeah…" Charlotte mumbled, staring at the stain out. She was going to have to wash it out. She frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't gather much information for you." That's right, she made a trade with him. A question each. She made it knowing that he was here for information. She told herself that she was doing it for Amoelia, but in reality, she wasn't, was she? She liked the man's company. Despite his cold and aloof feel, he was safe to be around. She felt it when he caught her.

"Don't worry about that. Give me one of the Ikeda's and we'd be square. I'm more worried about you. You seemed to actually enjoy his company a lot, even though you were giving him a mean scowl the first time."

"He was scary!" Charlotte defended quickly, but she couldn't keep the small smile from blossoming. "I was, huh….?" They've grown a lot hadn't they. From distrusting and hostility towards each other to this… she frowned, what is this anyway? The stupid man didn't even show up! Where was her goodbye from him? Charlotte glared at the empty cup. The stains were still there. "Damn it!" She cussed, shutting her eyes tight.

Where did she go wrong?

_**Di—Bam!**_

"Sorry, but we're closing." Amoelia answered quickly, her eyes not meeting to greet the unruly guest who just slammed their way in. "I'll be charging you for any damages on that door." She added, when the guest didn't move nor did the door swing back close. It did finally when the guest let go, but instead of leaving he continued into the shop. "Oi, I said we're close!"

"Shut up. I'm not here for any coffee." The man hissed, as he stormed his way in. He paused before the working Charlotte, took one look at her face and slammed his fists against the counter, jolting her up. "I'm done with all your crap!" He started.

"What?" Charlotte spluttered, taking a step back. _He doesn't smell well, but he's not drunk._ Charlotte thought quickly.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that." Amoelia defended, loudly.

"Shut up!" He reached over pulling on her vest until they were face to face. "I'm sick and tired of this stupid act of yours." He snared at her face. "Don't give me that face. You're sad? Oh you poor thing! You met a person once and now they're gone from your life and you want to play the victim? Let me tell you something. You ain't no victim. You're the perpetrator in all of this!" He shouted throwing her down.

Charlotte's eyes widened in fear as the white haired man approached her. He was wearing the same suit as the bear did. Except his didn't covered his arms and Charlotte was instinctively able to understand that she was in trouble if he attacked her. He had muscles, plenty of them.

Cole groaned as she flinched when he took another step forward. They were leaving her as is so she could live in this life? This was the sake that they were losing a member for? This was bull! The Charlotte that they knew before was much more worthy of them than this coward. He shouted, kicking and breaking the chair next to Charlotte who could only cover herself from the attack. "I can't even—urgh—tell me! Do you know what's the worst?"

Charlotte shook her head quickly.

"I have to come here, pretend that we never met and then say my goodbyes. I'm supposed to get closure from this because apparently you're better off running around in a coffee house." So she was right. They were coming just to say goodbye, but why? It wasn't as if they met before. "Stop giving me that look. We were gone for a month and you don't remember us. How convenient." He scoffed, jeering down at her. "Let me give you a hint. We've travelled together for the last four months! Does that recover any memories?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Charlotte cried, holing herself together. "I already told your Captain that he has the wrong Charlotte! I've never ben outside of this place!"

"Really? Then were you born here? Tell me do you have any memories of this place before a month ago?"

"—That's enough!" A voice declared, tone sharp.

"Hiamei!" Amoelia shouted gratefully and Charlotte peeked out of her little cover. It really was Hiamei. "H-Hiamei…" Charlotte mumbled only to regret it quickly when the man beside her reset his focus on her.

"How long do you think you can live in this fantasy of yours? What are you going do when _he _comes back for you? Because we both know he will."

"I said 'that's enough'." Hiamei repeated, this time grabbing onto Cole's forearm so he couldn't attack. He gave Cole a warning glare before squatting down before the frightened the huntress. "Charlotte, are you alright?" He offered her his palm slowly. "Ignore him. It's just me and you and I got you, just like day one, right?"

"D-day one?" Charlotte mumbled and Hiamei cursed slightly. That's right. Charlotte wouldn't remember that either. Only everything that happened after the check up.

"Nothing. I got it wrong." He smiled weakly. "Come, let's take you to _Ani_ so he can check if you're okay." He offered again, waiting for her to take his hand.

Charlotte stared at the open hand. It was unlike Hiamei to be nice to her. He was often aloof and distant. It was like her existence to him was just a bother, but now he was being nice. Oddly nice.

Something was wrong, the mean man's words did make sense. Yet… slowly, Charlotte lifted her hand, placing it in his. She didn't want to think about it. Things that didn't seem right.

As soon as their hands touched, Hiamei pulled her up to his side, keeping one arm around her protecting, while he kept his glare trained on the pirate.

"Don't come back here." Hiamei ordered.

Cole took one look at the two of them comforting each other and his face grimaced. "You disgust me." He muttered before he turned to leave. This was the girl that they were going to save? She already tossed them aside as if they were nothing. "And you dare to wear that look." The expression the huntress was wearing when he first saw her should be the ones that they could wear. They were losing a member. She was losing strangers.

"Now I understand why she was having nightmares. You lot are abusive." Hiamei spat, then turned back to the quivering female. He was right, there was no way she was the same person as the one in the files. This Charlotte didn't deserve to be punished for the crimes that the old Charlotte had committed. "Come, let's take you home."

Cole paused. "Hey, Whatever-your-name, how did you know Charlotte was having nightmares?" He only knew it because of Rike.

Hiamei didn't respond as they left.

…

"Who were those people?" Charlotte choked at the sudden question. Urumi as playful as he was, was still a doctor; he didn't like anyone causing unnecessary pain to others. He was surprisingly protective for someone who passes woman by so carelessly.

That was why Charlotte wasn't surprised at the dark glare awaiting her answers when she glanced up at him through her tears. It was bone chilling; to think that someone could give that harsh of a look with such a gentle smile. He offered her a cup of cold water for her throat. He was rather manipulative. Charlotte guessed that was why he was so successful with the ladies.

Charlotte made it an effort to drink the cold liquid slowly. She didn't really want to answer the question. Generally, she liked the Heart Crew, and she didn't want to be unable to continue her daily talks with them because of one sore player. She was also still hoping to see their Captain again. She enjoyed his company best, she guessed. It was a strange relationship the two of them had developed; hostile but tolerable, yet there was something more than just tolerance. Something that she didn't want to break nor stop. But, she knew there wasn't any way around it. Even if she took a century to drink the small cup, Urumi would be waiting at the end of time for her response.

"Um… I don't know his name." It wasn't a lie. The albino male never introduced himself. He just came in, explosive and all.

"But he talked as if he knew who you were." Hiamei reminded. He didn't hear how the conversation started, but he could hear enough even from outside the store to know that they weren't just strangers.

"You have an inkling of who he was, don't you?" Urumi rephrased calmly. His gaze was anything but.

Charlotte nodded quietly, "I believe he's part of the Heart Crew. A group managed by Trafalgar Law." Charlotte bit her lip as the words left her. She knew it. Once again, the uncomfortable silence had befallen them like an anvil dropping.

Except this time, changing the topic was not an option. "Trafalgar Law…" Urumi repeated as if testing the name for the first time. Except the way he said it seemed more like he was reminiscing about a past a lifetime ago. "Have the met this man before?"

But why did it? Because of Trafalgar Law? Why did things change for a worse because of some strange customer? Because it was Law? Then again, why did she feel the need to not tell them about Law? She hadn't mention him ever before in their daily talk about work. Why was that?

Perhaps it was the proximity, or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't half bad looking. Or maybe, it was just the way he spoke as if he knew everything about her. Knew the deeper and darker things in her life that made absolutely no sense to her, but yet, made her feel calm and relaxed. It was different feeling from the brothers. She felt a part of the group in this, as if she ought to know those things too. Almost like she _did _know them.

She couldn't though. She couldn't for the life of her understand what it was that Trafalgar was trying to get at. He said things—a name. She remembered that. A terrifying name that she rather not remember yet felt like she couldn't forget. Still, she couldn't remember the name or any other things he spoke about. She could remember the man's lips moving, her feelings about the stories—the constant familiarity—but she couldn't remember the words summoned from those lips. It was like the audio had been muted, or strip from the visual. It was a blank state of nothing but white noise.

Why was that? The whole thing bothered Charlotte to say the least.

Even now, everything related to Trafalgar Law was frustrating.

"Law? He came to the coffee house a few times."

Silence took over after that. No one said anything. Both their faces hidden by shadow and this time Charlotte's had joined them but for a whole different reason. "Thanks for the food… I'm going to borrow the shower." She didn't even wait for a reply; she left the choking atmosphere.

Hiamei waited for the sound of running water before he spoke. "Do you know the man?" He was shocked that Urumi seemed to know the name. He only knew of the name because of his fruitful day at the Marine base.

Trafalgar Law was the captain of the Heart Pirates, a terrible bunch of rookie pirates who followed an even worse Captain. Trafalgar Law was part of the Worst Generation, and held a bounty over 100 million beris. He was also the person Bloody Boa Charlotte failed to hunt. Why was he coming after her now? Revenge?

"From a different life." He finally said and Hiamei instantly knew what he meant. There was a marble in Urumi's hands. "He's quite a dangerous fellow."

He glanced back at the door to the washroom. Charlotte was no longer Bloody Boa. She wouldn't last against someone as dangerous as Law going after her. "Excuse me." He pushed away from the table, strolling towards the kitchen while pulling out a den den mushi from his pocket.

…

Cole paced back and forth before the door to the control room. He was having a battle against himself. Behind that door was their trusted and scared Captain and he was finally letting go of the baggage known as Charlotte. They were figuring out where to go next. Anyone who wanted to had sufficient time to say their goodbyes to Charlotte. It was an agreed upon: Charlotte was a closed chapter in their lives. Yet, here he was thinking of forcing that chapter open again.

Him, out of all people. He wanted her off from day one. Now she was finally gone. For good. Everyone had awoken to their senses, or at least that was what Cole wanted to say. But he knew better. Everyone was swayed. They were deceived by something they couldn't see because it wasn't there for them to see. And he was too. He would still have been if it wasn't for that stupid one sentence that he just _had_ to overhear.

If only he hadn't met that other guy.

All this time, they had thought that Charlotte was working alone. That this was what she wanted. Never did it occur to them that Charlotte had met other people. Well, no, of course they thought that. She worked at a coffee house. It wasn't exactly an anti-social environment. But to already have people that well engrained in that new life of hers.

Or that the other people knew of a life that she didn't even know of.

Cole saw Charlotte's face when Hiamei said what he did. She was utterly clueless, yet Hiamei said it with complete certainty.

Charlotte was having nightmares.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." His grumble turned into a shout as he released his anger in a loud stump, before twisting his body and pushing through the large metal door. "Wait, Captain!"

He only knew about her nightmares b coincidence.

"_What do you want?" Rike asked, not entirely happy with the newest addition in the room. "Unless your wounds are acting up, I suggest you leave. I have work to do." _

_Cole couldn't blame him. Rike owed a lot to Charlotte. They all did. She saved their lives, took care of them, patched up their Captain and although he may not be entirely awake yet, she was the only one who thought about it. She was the only one who had been keeping her mind focused on solutions rather than issues. Constantly moving around because she couldn't afford to keep still, that was what Cole came to realize. "You said she's suffering…" he mumbled. _

"_Are you finding new material to fight her with?" Rike asked, disappointedly. _

"_No," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "I…" He trailed, not sure what to say either. He wanted to know so he could clear the heavy feeling on his shoulders? So that he could tell others when they ask so it seems like he knew about her troubles? For what reasons did he want to know her troubles for? Her sake or his?_

_Rike sighed at the male. "She suffers from nightmares." Nightmares? That was it? Everyone gets bad dreams every once in a while. Surely, that couldn't be all. They were all broken and she was worried about monsters under her bed! "She relives the night she died, over and over again." Huh? "The newest addition was after she failed trying to save us." _

…

Charlotte groaned in her sleep. The sun was in her face; a rare thing considering she was usually up by then. She usually had morning shifts in the coffee shop. Usually. Hiamei had told her to take the day off and Amoelia had consented after what happened yesterday. She didn't like it.

Actually, no, she hated it.

She didn't like to be locked in. To told that she couldn't do something. Not only did she have too much energy to be able to not do something, she'd get the urge to prove them wrong. It was a psychological thing; when you tell someone not to turn around, they almost always turn around instantly. People didn't like having their choice taken away. Charlotte was definitely one of those people. She wanted to disobey. Wanted to so badly.

But—Charlotte flopped over, unhappily—here she was still in bed. Despite her wants to disobey, she couldn't. She owed the Ikedas greatly. They were so hospitable and it would be a sin for her to spit on that kind of hospitality. That didn't mean that Charlotte didn't wish for something to come up so that she could disobey it.

Which was why, Charlotte was ecstatic when the home's den den mushi started ringing and she was called into work. Amoelia was having trouble opening the shop by herself. Apparently, the place was packed full today.

"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Charlotte replied eagerly, slamming the receiver down before she ever heard the 's' to the sorry that was to come.

Amoelia watched as the snail went back to slip, its eyes falling close, marking its deep slumber despite the current situation. "You could have at least let me apologize." Amoelia muttered quietly, a sad smile on her face and her own hands moved to put the mouth piece away. She inhaled deeply, both hands holding onto the snail seemly to hang up, but more likely for support. "There. It's done." She declared, eyes not daring to meet anyone else in the room but the one who brought them all—Hiamei.

Her store was surrounded to the brim with white and blue marines.

Charlotte slowed to a halt as she neared the store. She didn't want to look overly excited. It didn't take her the whole ten minutes to arrive. Charlotte was rather light on her feet and after she had gotten used to their vertical transportation system. Charlotte was incredibly fast. Back in her spying days, the townsfolk would worry about her crashing one day from her crazy leaps and speed. She never did, nor did she think of it was that fast. The elders said it was because she was young, but Charlotte couldn't help but feel like she was faster than the average person. There were many times when following Hiamei that she had to stop to make sure that she wouldn't end up walking right next to him.

"Okay, I look good." Charlotte beamed after fixing her hair in a nearby store's reflection. Her wind-knotted hair was easily unknotted with a few combing strikes with her hand. Her face wasn't red either nor was her breathing uneven. Charlotte flattened out her vest. She wanted to look sharp. It'd be embarrassing if she was caught so eager to go to work.

Straightening her back, Charlotte took the remaining steps slowly. A leisurely pace, completely opposite of her mad dash earlier. Swinging the door open, Charlotte expected to see the place bustling. It certainly was, but not with the kind that Charlotte was expecting.

A place full of busy people wanting their coffee, Charlotte can handle. An angry guest holding up the line, Charlotte can handle. One of the machines broke down, Charlotte can handle. Out of stock, Charlotte can handle. A store full of people raising their arms and pointing military grade projectile shooting killing machines at her was not exactly something Charlotte was taught to handle when she first applied for this job.

So what did Charlotte do? "I know, I know. We all get cranky when we don't have our caffeine." She labelled them as angry guests. It was the closest classification that Charlotte could try to trick herself into believing. Otherwise, she wouldn't even know where to start to deal with these people. Amoelia was in the back; her head peaking out between the windows between the heads of several white capped males. She looked utterly frightened and bewildered just like she was. She couldn't just leave her there to deal by herself. "If you all be a little bit more patient, I can fix that right away."

_This is all normal. Normal. Normal. _Charlotte chanted in her head. Clearly it wasn't. Who got this mad over coffee in the _afternoon_? Was it give up coffee until we all go psychotic day or something? It was an insane idea, but judging from her surroundings. Insanity wouldn't be too far of a stretch. _Normal. _Charlotte took an uneasy step forward, hoping to play no one was too upset to be trigger happy.

Sound of bullets popping out of their magazines and sliding to the end of the chamber had Charlotte jerking to a halt. Her heart skipping beats, body perspiring, mind racing. She raised her arms slowly, palms wide in an universal sign of surrender. She didn't know what was going on. Trigger happy was the least of her worries.

"No sudden movements and don't even think about running away, Bloody Boa." One of the marines shouted. That was the same name that Law had called her originally.

Oh, so it was that again. "Um, I think you've got the wrong person. I'm not her." Charlotte corrected, awkwardly while lowering her arms.

The air to the left of her cheek exploded, sending shockwaves of wind slapping against her cheek. Half a second later, a rip zipped her cheek open and warm liquid spilled out. The smoking bullet still spinning against the hard wood.

"I won't miss next time. Keep you hands where we can see them."

Swallow thickly, Charlotte slowly raised her hands again. "E-everyone's nervous. I understand that clearly." _I'm freaking out for goodness sake! _"But you have the wrong person. Wait, wait! Hold it! Let's not forget that that thing can easily take a life." She darted her eyes to the gun the marine had inched closer to her. He had moved it lower to the left, right over her heart.

"You're not in any positions to be making threats." Charlotte gaped at the accusation. She wasn't making no treats! She was trying to clear the one made at her.

"But, I'm telling you! I'm not her!" Charlotte tried. Nerves were starting to sprawl crazily around her.

"Silent. What kind of fools do you take us to be; to fall for such a lame trick." The Marine shouted, angrily. The huntress hadn't changed one bit from her wanted poster.

"No, we just look al—"

—"I said silent!" They really weren't going to listen to whatever she had to say. Nor were they going to give her the chance to explain herself.

Charlotte gulped. At this rate she'd be killed for something someone else did just because they happened to look alike.

"I'm going to cuff her. Don't let her out of your sight. Fire if she does anything." The Petty Officer wasn't stupid enough to trust the villain not to do anything. He was aware of the huntress' quick speed. Also, if he died from cuffing someone, then he'd be the laughing stock even in the afterlife.

At the dangerous threatening command, Charlotte held her breath, trying to keep herself as still as possible. She didn't want to get shot at—to die. Yet, it was as if her body was no longer hers. Every second felt like an eternity in which her body would be challenging the command as if she could beat death. Her blood was coursing through her veins like acid with a vengeance; her fingers itched to move; and her breathing felt like heaves of her chest. Every subconscious muscle contraction because that much more noticeable and it was that noticeability that had Charlotte doubting if she'd live for another moment.

It was like one of those moment when someone told you that you can not do something and right after they said it you feel the sudden urge to do it or that you already are. In this case, the consequences of her actually disobeying orders was her untimely death. One long and drawl out wait for the bullet to leave the chamber and hit her straight in the arms, legs, chest, head, heart and mind.

As soon as the first one is pulled, the rest would only be milliseconds away. There was no escaping it.

Yet she had.

Just as the Marine reached behind for his heavy weight cuffs, something else cuffed her raised wrist. She didn't know what, but she only had about half a second of a warning from whatever—whoever—before everything else went into action.

The world tipped backwards, flipping upside down. Charlotte was falling. And the bullets that held her life on a thin line earlier were flying, travelling in lines crossing like a ginormous and far more deadly spider web. _Over her. _Then everything was gone, zipped away by the wind right before Charlotte could see what had happened to those bullets after they missed their original target.

"I said, 'don't scream'!" The grip on her wrist grunted, clearly disappointed in her display of bravado, or lack thereof.

"I-It's you! Uh…." Her face dropped. She didn't really know what to call the white headed savior. He never did introduce himself to her and quite frankly, she was hoping that he had a twin or something. The man from yesterday seemed that he much rather help them end her than to actually help save her.

"Urgh, can I just smack you?" Charlotte flinched at the suggestion. Maybe she wasn't so saved after all. "I'm sure your memory would come back after some blunt trauma."

"Excuse me?!" Charlotte stammered, pulling herself up so she could run on her two legs. "I didn't ask you to save me you know. You came out of nowhere." Charlotte huffed, helping her head to the side. "Besides, I was only asking for you name so I could properly thank you. But I guess you wouldn't even know how to appreciate that"

"Shut up! I'm trying to apologize to you!" Cole groaned. He felt partially at fault for everything had had happened. Her memory loss and her being here was because he decided to use her as fish bait. Though her getting eaten and carried away by one was her own fault. Either way, he was going to make up for it, or he was trying to.

"Apologize?" Charlotte gaped, flabbergasted. "_This_ is an apology? Then, I don't want it. I didn't ask you to come."

"Are you kidding me?" His face twisted into disbelief at her actions. "What are you going to do?"

Charlotte played with her shoes, nudging the tips together as if they could touch the toes hidden from view—protected from the pains around her. "I don't know exactly. I probably can't go back. They honestly believe that I'm that other woman." Charlotte gave a weak and awkward laugh at that. "I guess I'll need to find a new job. I'm sure I'll make do."

Cole inhaled deep and slowly. He tilted his head back. _This woman…_ he thought, slowly releasing a puff of hot air into the sky. He could really kill for a smoke right now. _Even when clueless she pisses him off_. "A new job isn't going to fix anything if you're staying on this island."

"Eh?" Charlotte snapped her head back, her expression confused at first. A gentle smile quickly replaced it though. "They're just angry people." She waved easily.

"No. They're _Marines._ Their job is to hunt criminals."

"Marines?" Charlotte glanced up, she had seen that word once before. It was at the government official looking building that Hiamei went in. As far as she remembered, she hadn't done anything to warrant their attention. She never trespassed onto their property, she stopped when she spotted Hiamei enter it. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cole gave her a distant and reserved look. "You need to leave."

"I can't leave. I have friends here."

Cole gritted his teeth. They were friends? Then what about the people she had been with for four times as long? Were they not friends? The Hearts thought of her as one. "You mean Hiamei?" He spat the name out and Charlotte pouted, suddenly feeling the urge to defend her housemate. She didn't get a chance to. "What do you feel every time you touch that man?"

"I d-don't do anything so dirty!" Charlotte snapped back quickly before reeling back to safety. That was dangerous of her. The man might have lunged out at her again. She didn't know the male. He could be dangerous.

"I didn't mean that." He groaned, ruffling his hair with another deep exhale. "Do you ever get a flush of warmth?"

The times flashed before her mind and Charlotte shifted her back leg further back. "H-How did you know?"

He _was_ a devil fruit user!

"Don't scream now." Was the only warning he gave Charlotte before grabbing her wrist and flinging her out at the wall of Marines who had finally caught up. "I said don't scream!" He grunted, grabbing her wrist again and running through the hole she had just made. "Stop apologizing to them and run!" He shouted back towards the girl he was dragging behind. "Why are you even apologizing? They were here to arrest you!"

"For colliding into them!" Charlotte paled. That was something that she _actually _did do. She was screwed now and it wasn't even her fault, "But that was because you threw me!"

"They were going to arrest you because of what you _did_. Past tense" Cole groaned at her confused look. She looked as if she was about to deny doing anything, saying that she had nothing to do with it again and that it was merely a misunderstanding on their part. "You, Stubborn Brat!" He groaned, "Look I have no time to explain it to you. Just tell me what kind of ability did that guy have. Can he play with memories?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Charlotte snapped back annoyed. He had just called her stubborn. Excuse her for not agreeing when _he _forced her along into this mess.

"You copied his ability, didn't you?"

"Copied?" Charlotte repeated. Did someone drop him too many times on the head as child? Where was she supposed to get all this super power from? She wasn't like the flower guy; she didn't know any magical tricks.

"Your devil fruit. Don't tell me you don't even know that!" His face dropped at her questioning glare. This was just perfect. "Did you even struggle when he took your memories?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Charlotte shouted, digging her heels into the ground. She yanked her arm free from him again. Hands balling into fists. "Stop talking as if you know me or is doing this for me. Don't talk bad about Hiamei either! He may not be the nicest guy, but he's not some crazy memory stealer. You're the only one who's thinks that my memory been tampered with!" This was the worst. He was the worst. She already had to give up her job because of a misunderstanding and now she had to give up her nice life here because some guy she barely knew thought he knew better than her?

"How well do you know really know Hiamei-ya?" Charlotte spun around, a gasp in her throat. She recognized that voice. The voice of the one she had been listening to tell stories of great adventures that someone with her name had went on with them. The stories of someone else, yet he made them feel like she was the one in the adventures with them. He would ask her about those trips and he'd take whatever she said as if they were true words of the girl. It was almost like she was there, the one who had lived through all that hardships. She could imagine it too; the actions were so lively—the story so realistic.

"Law…" She muttered, a surge of relief flooding through her. He came back. The bags underneath is eyes were worse, she noted. They added to his personality.

Law glanced down at the breathless woman, taking in her wrinkled and out of place uniform. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to share a cup of coffee with you today."

Charlotte gave a breathless laugh at that. That statement shouldn't make the scenario any better nor should it have made much sense given their situation, but for that very same reason, the sentence had lifted the weight crushing Charlotte. The panic and fear suddenly gone as if the danger had been minimized despite nothing changing. "You sure your priorities straightened out…" Charlotte scoffed under her breath. Law was the calmest person she ever saw in the sight of danger. He made it sound like this was just another day—another _walk in the park. _

"Seems not." She giggled, stating it out louder. "I thought I'd never see you again." Charlotte admitted, calmly with a gentle content smile on her face.

He brought with him a different mood, a different feel and Charlotte couldn't exactly say she disliked it.

"You weren't. I wasn't planning on visiting again." Law admitted calmly. He expected Charlotte to get mad and stubborn. To turn away from him or say something snarky back.

"I know." Charlotte laced her fingers together, her eyes casted away. There was a sadness in her voice; however, content was also clear cutting in there. _She had figured it out already and she accepted it. _She brought her locked fingers out behind her, tilting her head up, smiling wonderfully at Law. "I'm glad you changed your mind though."

Law cussed under his breath at the expression. He was okay with Charlotte's bite. He actually preferred it. It detailed their relationship for him: captain and subordinate; captor and captive; prey and predator—hostility with mutual respect. It kept him at bay for whenever Law overstepped his boundary to poke her in this little game of chess he had started with her. The one that he never quite told her about nor did he think she knew about.

Without the constant reminder—the constant shove, stab, curse, attack of any kind—how was he going to remind to take a step back before he moves a piece too far into a place he shouldn't have? He was already taking risks far closer than he would normally like.

"I missed you." Charlotte admitted, innocently. She didn't even bother to hide the shy blush that had slightly adhered to her face.

_Then why did you leave?_ Law thought silently, wishing to know the answer to. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think she would choose to stay on with the crew on her own free will.

"Looks like our tales of adventure really had you hooked." Rike laughed heartily as he stepped out. The weird glass still on his face like a monocle too decorated at one side to be balanced. "You can come with us if you'd like."

Charlotte's eyes beamed brightly at the request before quelling slightly. "I don't think you're able of giving out offers like that, Rike." She scolded lightly, before turning her attention to Law, mouth a giant expectant smile.

Law flinched at the response, a sudden realization hitting him. He never _asked_ the huntress if she would like to join his crew. He gave her no choice in the say at the beginning of their adventures together and then he didn't ask her to stay either when she reclaimed her heart. Did she leave because she was never invited? "Do whatever you like." How lame. He couldn't even say it.

He told walking passed the huntress. He placed a hand on her head, pushing her face into her scarf with one hand. He didn't need to see any more of her honest expressions. It would be dangerous if he saw more.

"Seventy-nine soldiers coming this way. Tsk, tsk, couldn't you have cleaned up a bit more of the?" Rike commented, reading the status reports on the remedial core glass. He laughed at Cole's incomprehensible outburst.

"Blame that on Charlotte not me. I tossed her to them, hoping she'd do something." He was hoping for something flashy, instead he was met with her flopping to the ground with the lot of soldiers she had squashed. "At least she was heavy enough to crush them."

"Hey! I am not heavy and I did do something. I screamed!" Charlotte pointed out. She glanced back at the three silent male. "What…?" She muttered, a faint pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That's not very impressive." Law commented and Charlotte's face grew hotter. Despite the degrading message, Law placed a hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair while shoving her face into her red scarf. "I would recommend you stay back and look away, Miss Charlotte_. ROOM!"_

Even if Charlotte had wanted to listen, she completely disregarded everything the moment after as a blue film enveloped the world around her, lightening the world into a different perspective. It was such a nice and clear blue. It reminded Charlotte of a sky as vast as the sea, full of endless possibilities and unwritten potential. A beautiful and magical sight. "Magic…" Charlotte whispered in awe.

Law flinched at the light tone in her voice. "It's not as beautiful as that." Law warned, drawing his sword out, ready to welcome the upcoming marines. His ability was rather supernatural, but he definitely wouldn't describe it with word as beautiful and mystic as magic. His ability was rather disturbing. And she'd understand in a moment when the first person who walks over breaks into two.

A blur of white aura blinked across Charlotte's vision just a moment before the person actually came into view, almost like she had seen prophecy of what was to happen after. "HIAMEI!" Charlotte called, running out towards the male. Charlotte didn't know why she did it, running in before a blade when the male was still so far away—the blade wouldn't have reached; it was more dangerous for her who was close enough to get hit by the blade. She couldn't exactly explain why, but she just felt like she had to otherwise something dangerous, something she wouldn't want to see happen would happen.

"Get out of the way, Miss Charlotte!" Law grumbled, halting his sword just before the tip would have cut into Charlotte's side and through her hair to her right upper shoulder.

She knew it. She knew it! She had lied to herself about it, but deep down she knew that the blade in that sheath was real. "It's only Hiamei. He's my friend. He has nothing to do with all of this." Charlotte defended quickly. Her defense only grew as she read the tense atmosphere and the stern eyes gazing back at her own eyes brimming with emotions.

"How well do you _really _know this Hiamei-ya?" Law repeated and Charlotte only gave him a questioning look, turning back to look at the familiar face.

"Charlotte," Rike said, voice solemn. He raised his hand slowly, pointing towards the white uniform and white cap the male was wearing. The outfit looked very similar to the ones the males who attacked her was waring. On the center of the white tee-shirt was six letters written on the front—MARINE. "He's the reason why they found you."

Her rare eyes followed his finger towards the six bold blue letters on his shirt and her heart sank. "He's hiding something from you." Charlotte bit her lip, drawing her face into her scarf. "You know it." He confirmed, understanding that movement well.

"It's not what it looks like!" Hiamei shouted. Things weren't supposed to get this chaotic. They weren't supposed to hold her at gun point, to treat like a criminal. She wasn't supposed to be there! It was the Heart Pirates they were after. They frequented the coffee house because of Charlotte. They were going to grab them when Charlotte was away that day. Except, Charlotte had shown up.

"Don't tell me, you think that I'm that Bloody Boa girl too!"

"No, of course not!" Hiamei lied quickly. "There's a misunderstanding. I'll fix it. It'll be fine; they'll know that you are no longer that girl. Come now, those people you're with, they're very dangerous criminals. They can't be trusted."

Charlotte make a weak glance back at the group behind her. Beside the long sword, they looked like normal people. Normal people don't go around killing people though, Charlotte knew that. She also knew that they _did. _That was why she ran out first, before the blade's path. It was because she knew that he would kill someone, Charlotte realized, face paling.

"Those adventures you told me about…" Charlotte mumbled, hands gripping into fists beside her. "…how many of those resulted in death of people?" She cried, glaring up at the Captain, eyes brimming with angry tears.

Any remark that the pirates wanted to throw back or reminders of her own wrongdoings died as the huntress glared up at them. The pirates all took a step a back, surprised by the emotion in her face. Never had they seen such a look on her face. They didn't know what to say back, instead they turned away.

This was a Charlotte who never saw death.

She felt her legs give way at their lack of response. They weren't denying it! "Damn it!" She cussed, regaining their attention. "I really, really enjoyed our conversations." She wanted to continue them. She wished for it. She loved the way the air felt whenever she was with them. It was comfortable, so damn comfortable! But, now—she took a slow step away from them.

"Someone tampered with your memory!" Cole shouted, anger also brimming from him. She can't give them that kind of look. She wasn't free from their sin; she wasn't an angel compared to them. She _killed _too. Probably more than them too. The only reason she was giving them that look was because she didn't remember doing it herself! That didn't give her an excuse to though—the hypocrite! "That's the secret he's been hiding. That brat is the reason why you can't even accept an apology!"

The question of how this mess was supposed to be an apology popped into Charlottes mind, but it quickly faded when Hiamei spoke out.

"Acceptance was her choice." Hiamei reminded, "I have nothing to do with that." He hadn't done anything to harm Charlotte. He was here for her. "I don't like being accused of something that isn't true. Especially not from strangers like you."

"It's not an accusation if it's the truth." Law sighed at his crew's eagerness. Getting the brat to admit to anything might take a while, convincing may be a lot easier. Especially if violence was taken. Law wasn't known to be one of the worst generation by doing nothing. Brutality was the choice word that the Marines have decided to describe him. It shouldn't take much to convince someone at his caliber. The issue was the girl.

"Charlotte," The huntress snapped her head towards the sound, flinching slightly when she saw the heard of men who had pointed their guns at her, standing behind Hiamei. "They won't hurt you anymore." He promised, holding out a hand towards her. The marines lifted their weapons.

He had made a deal with them ever since Charlotte disappeared from view. Law was a higher caliber target. They'll use Charlotte to get to Law, but that is if Hiamei was able to control Charlotte into abiding.

But of course it was wrong to let a criminal get away.

**Bang. **

"What are you doing?!" Hiamei shouted, turning around to grab the smoking gun.

"A soldier does not negotiate with criminals." The Petty Officer reminded, sternly. He locked his eyes with Hiamei. "You did well to bring them to us, Recruit, but remember your job is to get them. If you can't do this, then you won't be able to be a Marine." He turned his attention back to the troop. "Apprehend Bloody Boa and the Heart Pirates!"

Hiamei paled at the command, glancing back towards the fallen and bleeding huntress. There was a pile of blood spooling around her already. He couldn't tell if she died from that hit, but she hadn't moved yet. Next to her was one of the damned Heart Pirates. The damn rascals who brought in all this trouble to their lives.

Their lives were finally coming together and those damn pirates had to ruin everything. Everything he had done was for her sake. He didn't ask for it, but he still did it. He didn't do it without sacrifice either. The secret he held blackened him every day, staining deeper with each day.

This secret, this lie. It was his sin to bear. He would play House each and every day if he needed to. All he needed was to see the smile blossom on the clueless doll's face. Ignorance bliss. That was the only positive for living a lie and he wasn't going to let anyone just take that away from her either. She had already lost the one thing that made her her to Urumi and she didn't even know it.

It was partially his fault. He didn't tell Charlotte about her memories a soon as it happened. He never righted the wrong.

He still hadn't.

He may never right it.

She could leave and hate afterwards if she knew. Then Charlotte would be gone.

He was a coward that way, but the least he could do was make sure she enjoys the decision she had made. That was why he was removing the bad from her life. Her inhumane speed had been growing dull. Her movements becoming something more normal. After that, he was going to get the Marines to give up on her once the known how much she's changed. He was also going to get the Marines the Heart Pirates instead, in her place.

A life with more suited the huntress much more than their domestic routinized lifestyle. That was a clear message from every small thing that Charlotte was spectacular in. It was even clearer after hearing what Amoelia had said on how Charlotte reacted with the newcomers. He saw that message loud and clear too when he spotted Charlotte and Law together. He spotted her when they spoke. The way she held herself on the same pedestal was striking. She met him equally despite their differences. Yet, eerily enough, he couldn't help but think how well the two looked together.

He couldn't have that. It would have ruined his plans to give Charlotte her the normalcy she desired.

So the Hearts had to go.

But this was not how it was supposed to go. Not at all. Everything was supposed to go according to plan, if only the Heart Pirates had showed up before Charlotte. They were supposed to go to the coffee house like every other day.

"Arghhhh!" Hiamei screamed, grabbing the barrel and charging into the array of battle.

_Am I dead?_ Charlotte ponder for a quick second before realizing that the thought was stupid. It'll be a lot quieter if she was. Her arm was throbbing too. She was sure if she died, she couldn't feel anything. Not even the way her body seemed far too sore for a simple fall. Yeah, everything _feels _too much for her to be dead.

Charlotte inhaled deeply. The air smelled of salt. Opening her closed lids, Charlotte stared at the array of beautiful circle paper umbrellas. The top had been coated with metal to handle the heavy rain by Hiamei. She remembered seeing him do it before when she was still stalking him. It was magical. A glaze would seep from his hands, glazing whatever he touched with a thin sheet of metal. He did it every time just right before heavy rain would come. The last time was two days ago.

Charlotte rolled to the left, underneath the shade before propping herself up. Charlotte gingerly touched her arm. She was sure it would have pierced right through her torso. The gun was pointed in her direction and in a flash, she was sent tumbling down. _Maybe, the man had terrible aim._ Charlotte excused.

"Muscle memory remains engrained even if your memories were stolen." Rike explained with a smile as he quickly checked over Charlotte's arm. "It's nothing serious, but the bullet's still there." He reassured. Charlotte may have lost her memory, but she was still Charlotte. "I can remove it once we get out of this mess."

"It's okay." Charlotte told. She also knew someone else who could take it out for her. The question wasn't who could take it out, but rather what in the world was going on here? Charlotte took in the chaos around her with wide eyes. Loud bangs of guns being fired pulsed between series of screams.

"Don't worry about it, Capt'n got it." Rike reassured with a smile. Marines this small weren't even a worry. There wasn't anyth… "Charlotte?" He turned towards the blubbering woman. She was muttering something.

Law finished lopping the last of the Marines in sight into pieces, spinning their bodies pieces around until they became their own strange combination of human pieces. This was something only Law was capable of doing and he normally took pride in his work, but the look on Charlotte's face had his blood going still.

"Why are you apologizing?" The woman was acting like Bepo, chanting a thousand of sorry's. Law didn't understand. It wasn't like this was the first time… this was the first time to her. This was a Charlotte who knew not of Death. And now she was seeing Death's work at hand. Law gritted his teeth. They really couldn't bring her with them. Not like this, they'll break her.

Law's throat squeezed when he locked eyes with Rike comforting the shaking woman. The same question from earlier was being asked: _did they have the right to drag her back into their chaotic world? _One look at her fear-stricken face was clear enough.

_What did… how much… _Law paused, his face shadowed underneath his hat. Returning her memory would include returning everything that made her go from this to cutting someone in half without bating an eye—to even stand and bring Death itself. "…they're not dead." He announced suddenly. "They're still all alive, see." He flicked a cube towards another attaching a random head to an arm, only to have two voices freak out at the obscenity. "It's my ability."

He waited for a response, anything to say that the woman had calmed down even in the slightest bit.

Charlotte's cries stilled, her mind taking in the new information. "Can I asked you for a favour?" She knew it would be a long shot, but she was going to bite herself in the butt if she didn't at least try. "Could you please piece everyone back together as they were before?"

"What?" The pirates deadpanned at the request. Even the marines had stopped their blabbering to gawk at the request. "They're our enemy." Cole added.

Law waited for a reply, matching Charlotte's glance, but Charlotte didn't give him one. There wasn't a good enough reason that she could give him. So, she left it to the odd chance. Law sighed after a while glance at her clear eyes. "Fine. But no harm comes to my crew." He compromised, not that any of them could really bring any potential harm to his crew.

A few, and Charlotte had to be honest here, unsettling moments of flying body pieces and screams. The Marines were all perfectly whole again. Each torso sprouting five appendages with no random furniture or other debris as part of their body. However, Law wasn't as kind as to give them any artillery to keep. He wasn't stupid. They were lucky enough to be back in one piece as is.

"That must have been really scary and uncomfortable." Charlotte spoke kindly to the nearest Marine. A small smile on her face. "You're here because of me, right?" She plopped a gun into the man's hand, holding hers on top until the confused marine nodded. Her smile brightened at that and she stood up, holding her arms out wide beside her. "Then I propose a deal!" She announced loudly. "I'll come with you willingly if you let the Heart Pirates go." She ignored the outbursts from both side, turning to the one she felt like she owed an explanation to. "You lot wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me. So, pretend you weren't here, go on and have more adventures. I'd love to hear more someday."

"They won't get us either way." Shachi commented and Charlotte spun her head around, shocked to see that there was more pirate than just the three of them who she had saw earlier. Penguin was standing on the roof of the opposite building of Shachi. "You won't be going to a nice place, you know."

Charlotte exhaled, relaxing with the breath. She returned with another gentle smile. Of course, there was more of them. She should have known that, she met with them all at the coffee house. It wasn't an army against three. It was an army against an army. That evened it out a little bit. But… "It's going to rain soon." She inhaled deeply, the fatigue running along the edge of her body finally slipping into her. "All devil fruit users would be affected." Law would be weakened and she couldn't bear the fact that something could happen to him because of it. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Habits really don't change." Rike muttered with a small smirk. He appreciated the gesture, but he was also done having to hide behind it. He was about to deny it but another voice beat him to it. Though, Rike was sure he could come off a lot nicer.

"No one told you to sacrifice anything. Stop deciding things for us, Damn Woman. Don't feel sorry or everything and actually do something productive about it!" Cole shouted, gripping at Charlotte's shoulder, pulling her arms away from the heavyweight cuffs that were being led to her. "STOP RUNNING AWA—!"

Charlotte spun around from the jerk, her eye wide as she came face to face with her own reflection for half a second before the giant blob of water rippled slightly upon impact. The elastic surface stretched into an odd, almost donut-like shape, before retracting up around the albino and exploded, water erupting like a crime had just taken place. The male flatten against the ground in the midst of the darkened splatter.

"That area isn't protected…" Charlotte muttered, a little too late.

There was a reason why the umbrellas lined the sky. The victims did not remain exclusively towards devil fruit users. They just had it harder against the sea-like properties in the oversized raindrops. The raindrops themselves were powerful. They were large enough and fell a speed fast enough to break bones. Death by raindrops weren't a rare occurrence. Devil fruit users just had it a tad bit harder than everyone else.

"It's a powerful crushing force, isn't it?" Charlotte joked with the flatten male. She had been crushed once. Of course, for her it felt even worse given that she was weakened as soon as the water touched her.

She didn't get a response, nor was she expecting one anyway. The male was probably too much in pain. If lucky, he'd be unconscious from the heavy blow. "You may want to check on him afterwards." Charlotte told Law easily, ready to turn back to the Marines she was negotiating with. And she would have too if she didn't see Hiamei jumping in to attack from behind Law.

Like before when she first joined the Ikedas, or like the first time Bepo had reunited with Charlotte, she moved before anyone saw her. She could never explain how she did it nor did she even know she was doing it half the time. It was just her body moving. That was the only thought she ever gave it, though thinking back, she probably should have put a lot more thought into it.

Hiamei fired once. He doubted the shot would have made it. The second lagging sound gave it away too easily, but it was meant to be a distractor only. The young Marine slipped one arm before him, fingers grabbing an invisible pole while the other palm pressed against the warm metal of the gun. Hiamei had the ability to morph metal—to change their reality and bend it any way he wanted it. Right now, he wanted a spear polearm. His opponent seemed to favour one side like the other was nursing an injury.

The huntress dashed forward, pressing one hand over Hiamei's bare hand, just as the pole was starting to form, and the other went to block the incoming bullet. Another flash of heat erupted through her body and pain erupted form her right hand. She didn't care. She needed that metal. Charlotte grabbed the round bullet, and yanked her fist down, changing the construction of the bullet.

**Clang. **

"C-Charlotte?" Hiamei stuttered shocked to see the panting huntress on the others side of a giant metal grate. His polearm was forced down into the ground by the giant grate's existence.

She didn't reply. Her oxygen deprived brain was too busy trying to resupply itself and making sure that she lived. Her eyes were glued from the blade was inches away from her as if telling herself over and over again that the blade was before her—that it didn't pierce her. She had slid herself before the attack too in case she was too late. Her back was pressed against Law's weakened side, her body doubling as a human shield in the case things went wrong.

_How...? _She didn't even know what had happened. One moment she was teasing a flatten pirate jerk and the next she was behind a metal grid, standing before Law.

"Lost?" Law cocked his head. Unlike Hiamei, Law's ability to see was slightly better. He ignored the shock look on Hiamei's face and continued. He wasn't sure if he was saying it Hiamei's sake or Charlotte's. "Miss Charlotte jumped in, copied your ability and changed the composition of your polearm into a defense grid shied."

Hiamei glanced at the huntress still staring at the grid she was holding up. He knew she was an user but it never occurred to him to ask what kind of ability she possessed. He didn't think knowing would matter, she barely remembered that she was a user, so he just asked that she wouldn't remember how to use it either. Guess he was wrong. That still didn't explain everything. "Why?" The pain was clear in his voice. Charlotte had interrupted the battle… to save Law.

"There's no going back now." Law commented with a light sigh. Here he was thinking of perhaps giving her the chance to live a normal life and there she goes ruining his plans by helping him. Even when she didn't have her memories, she never ceased to be outside of his plans.

"Don't get the wrong idea." Charlotte started. Her words resonating to both individuals. She heard and understood Hiamei's pain easily. She got in the way of the man trying his best for her… to help the enemy. "I only doing this because…" Because of what?

"—Because of the wound you feel guilty and responsible for, right?" They may be habits that she had developed. Strong habits that remained even without her memory. However, that didn't mean that the action didn't reveal anything else. Even in her state, she kept to her morals. Even if she didn't know anything.

"I-I'm the reason for that wound?" Charlotte gaped, glancing up at the pirate.

Law smirked down at the small huntress. _I'm under your protection out of habit, huh? _He didn't need it per say. And if he was to deny it, the huntress would have forced it on him either way. _That's a pretty damn sticky habit you have. _Even when oblivious, she never failed to deliver. Perhaps that's why she was one of the best courier in the trade business. She didn't need to _know_ to get things done. _That's dangerous, you know? _Not knowing when your being played either. He doubted she'd care. Danger was her middle name. And if things go bad, she'd break her way out.

Hiamei grabbed the grid, with his other hand, and the giant metal glowed brightly, construction being changed while the two weren't paying full attention. Their attention stuck on talking to each other. He'd have the advantage now. First the rain, now their lack of attention. "ARGHHHH!"

The wind whooshed by and Hiamei blinked, eyes staring at the same rare beauty he first saw when a month ago. It was those same eyes that he missed. The one that looked at the world with a rarity as pure as the color of her eyes. Except like before, they didn't carry the softness of a waking angel. They carried within those stained, cloudy eyes a hardness that Hiamei didn't think the girl was capable of making.

_Why?_ "Even if you stop me. There'll be others." Hiamei grinned darkly, struggling with the hold pinning him down. _Why?_ He pressed his palm against the metal blade around his neck and the thing glowed again. _Weren't they friends?_ He took the giant curved blade and chucked it at Law only for Charlotte to change it into something harmless. She was still standing in between them. _Why? _His eyes fell to her bleeding right hand. It was punctured from his earlier shot. _Why was…_ _She knew what pirates were capable of._

_Why did she choose his side?_

"What others?" Shachi announced grinningly. He wasn't even a fully fledge Marine yet he lasted longer than the rest of them. It wasn't only the devil fruit. The kid had more of a brain to him too. He came around from the back while their attention was at the front. Sneaky and without any respect, but smart. They would have congratulated the kid if he wasn't targeting their captain.

Hiamei inhaled quickly at the sight. He inhaled harder, trying to get the oxygen to last longer in his lungs. It didn't work. Air wouldn't stay down long enough for him to think properly. Though that was questionable even with sufficient air given what was running around in his head. Everyone had fallen and not a single one of them seemed to have even broken a sweat.

"Shocked, Charlotte? We didn't spend the last month doing nothing." One of them remarked smugly. _He was proud of what he had done! _Hiamei would have thought if he wasn't still too busy staring at the bodies scattered all over the place. "Shut up, Cole!" A bonk, but Hiamei never quite heard it. "What are we going to do? He's not the memory user." Another voice. "We could ask Charlotte once she's done." "Stupid Woman is taking forever—Eiiii!" A laughter. "Charlotte can give death glares still, huh?" A angry growl "You talk a big talk, but you're still as scared as ever!" Another hit. "Stop scampering so damn far when you're still injured!" Hiamei reeled away from the conversation.

"Stop having such a leisure conversation on top of the dead!" Hiamei shouted, rushing forward again.

"Hiamei," Charlotte called lightly, her voice light yet demanding of the male's attention. She wa standing behind the male, her hand holding onto the polearm he made, keeping him still. "Please stop. You can't win."

"I c-can...!" He cried, angry tears pooling down his cheeks and his grip on the weapon tighter, until the weapon glowed, but its shaped remained the same. "I can't stop! T-they, they—" The weapon's shape flurried out around them.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte apologized, her face falling. She slipped the weapon from his hands.

Her heart broke at the sight of the scared male. She wanted to stop the senseless violence too. She, herself was shaking still too. How she managed to even do half the things she did baffled her, but she didn't dare question it during the heat of the battle. But now that it was almost over and her adrenaline was falling, she couldn't stop her mind from taking over her body. Her shock was sinking in. She knew she wasn't the only one.

She plopped down next to the fallen and sobbing male. "You're really not suited for this." She murmured into his hair, wondering why she wasn't just like him. This wasn't the first time either.

Every little thing that she could do as if it was normal that was particular or strange in the eyes of everyone else also bothered her. They were small signs, small signs of her abnormality. They piqued her interest, but she never let it get to her. She wished away the thoughts with a simple 'our bodies are different', a judgement she was able to make as a result of her weird habits. Her weird habits, those were another thing that she just found a simple answer to. Thinking back to them now, those answers weren't even a bit satisfying to say the least. Yet, she had accepted it like every other weird gap like nothing ever happened. Like everything was a perfect normal thing.

Charlotte glanced up at the incoming pirates. She didn't know if she made the right decision in shielding their Captain, but she couldn't be stuck on thinking about it. It was done, stressing about it would be pointless. "What do you want with me, Trafalgar Law?"

"Information."

Charlotte sighed at that. "I already told you all I knew, but I'm not her." She glanced at the smaller boy next to her. A sad smile on her face. "I doubt that I can stay with you anymore." That was a given. But that's after, until then, she grabbed the weapon from beside them. She still owed him.

Law ran a hand across his face. This woman was really difficult. one moment saving him and the next protecting his attacker. "If I wanted to hurt either one of you, I would have done it already." Law said with a sigh. Just who did she take him as? A torturer for information that he could easily extract with other methods? Please, Law had more finesse than brute strength. "As for what to do with you, you already made your intentions clear. I no longer have the ability to force you to do anything. You resigned from my crew already."

"What?" Penguin and Shachi gasped, snapping their heads from tending to the flatten Cole. They chased after her for a month just to _not _take her back with them? Then the reality of Law's words hit them. Charlotte had chosen to leave their group. They'd just assumed she'd stay. They didn't think twice when they saw her the next morning helping everyone recover. It made sense though, it was just like her to stay until she needed to be there—until Law woke up. That would also explain why she never made any attempts to contact them in that month apart. The pirates had assumed that it was her memory loss that got in the way, but it was also possible that it was because she actually already left.

"I only want intel and you're the only one who can provide it." Law announced. His words sounding a lot more innocent and friendly than his recent actions. "But, not as you are now." Charlotte frowned. Then why go through all this trouble if she didn't know. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could return her memories to her." Law gestured to the male behind Charlotte. "I'm not asking." He added, highlighting the mock politeness even more.

"I told you. I didn't lose my memories or anything! I was like this when I met them." Charlotte rebutted without any hesitation.

"Isn't that odd? A girl of your age with no recollection of herself, yet full of mysterious abilities and no one questioned you." Law commented pointedly.

That indeed was a strange thing now that Charlotte thought about it. Normally, people would ask right? Yet, here, she was always met with everyone's immediate acceptance. Sometimes it even felt like they knew more than she did. Like they were harbouring some kind of secret that she didn't know, kind of like she was the one in the joke. It mostly came from Hiamei—that feeling. Charlotte paused, glancing back over her shoulder. Hiamei wasn't looking her way. She sighed. So _this_ _was_ the secret the male was harbouring, not the Marines.

There was just one issue.

"Hiamei didn't do anything to me." Charlotte declared, her voice steady and loud. Hiamei snapped his head up, surprised that the huntress was protecting him. He had lied to her about everything... got her shot, made her fight, destroyed her quite life… or did she just not believe Law? "What you claim to have happened to me can only be done by a devil fruit user. Hiamei's ability can't affect memories."

"Charlotte's right. Hiamei can't do it. You've been attacking the wrong guy." A voice told from the shadows. A white marble was the only thing visible from the shade. But both Charlotte and Hiamei could easily tell who it was through the voice. Though only one of the two seemed to really know what was going on.

"Urumi!" Hiamei warned, his eyes narrowing on the white marble before them. His argument lost in his voice. That was the gem that contained the stolen memories.

"So you finally show yourself." Law grinned darkly.

Urumi was glad that Hiamei didn't stop him. It'll be awkward if he let it be known that he was wiling to give up a patient for his younger brother. Besides, Charlotte already made her decision. Charlotte was the only patient in which he ever broke his code on. He lied; she never consented to memory tampering.

"Urumi?" Charlotte sucked in a breath at the stare given to her. They were dead cold.

"Hiamei for Charlotte." He stated his terms. His eyes focused on the Dark Doctor rather than huntress. At the silence, the doctor continued, holding out a small white marble. "This here is Charlotte's memories."

…

Charlotte stared out into the sea from the railings, her eyes soaking in the endless blue that she loved. The one she forsaken when she chose life over it. The same blue that probably loved her, or at least love to play her with its forlorn calls like a siren to sailors. Jealous was the only term she could give it. Jealous that she had chosen life over it many, many times over. The sea was an jealous woman. One that now only plays sad songs in hopes of ending her. She knew of the game, the dangers, yet she couldn't pull away.

Charlotte wasn't talking about the sea.

A smug smile crawled its way on Charlotte's face as she turned around. Her elbows settled against the railing, and she lifted her face towards the pirates. "Well, isn't this déjà vu?" Charlotte announced to the pirates who just returned home. "You really have to stop leaving your submarine vacant like that." The huntress warned, her eyes focused on her nails as if they were more important than the pirates before her. "Who knows what one may do with it."

"You weren't at the café." Law commented, his voice sounding slightly offended that he was stood up.

"I _was_." Charlotte clearly remembered the beris she left over the bill for one coffee and one hot chocolate. It was the only thing on the table, easy to spot. "I rather not ruin the ambience of a place I like with another scary visit. Amoelia would kill me if I do." Charlotte explained as if it was reason enough for her early disappearance and sudden appearance. "Besides, you noticed it didn't you?" He was here after all, earlier than if he had waited it out.

Law smirked at that. "So what are you doing here? You couldn't possibly be trying to capture me again. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

"I'm taking you up on your offer: do whatever I want." Charlotte admitted. She pushed off the rails, stalking towards Law and his little posse. She paused inches away from Law. Close enough to kill yet not far enough to be cautious. "I'm here for a trade actually." That was the only warning.

Charlotte never did anything without a reason. The reasons may not always make sense nor may they be the best ones. But she didn't do anything without reason. There was a reason why Charlotte had gotten so close to someone as dangerous—and perverted—as Law. It was for this moment. She didn't know how fast she was anymore compared to the rest of the team after the last month and she couldn't afford to be slow.

There was also the fact that Charlotte could not copy two devil fruit abilities so she needed a partner for this and Law did not fail to comply. His blue film materialized around them almost instantly after Charlotte went on the offensive. Law's sword appeared in one hand, the other reached over to draw it out only to be maneuvered by Charlotte. Her other hand reached back to the fork she had hidden behind her. It glowed.

_**Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.**_

"What's the meaning of this?" Law questioned, eyes narrowed onto the boxed heart before him. He had just been used and he wasn't sure if it was in his favour or not.

Charlotte had grabbed his hand, using his ability in combination with Hiamei's ability that she had copied to gouge out a heart. Her heart actually.

"My proposition." Charlotte stated boldly. "Aceteon is still alive." That was the preparations that Charlotte needed the last few days for. Recon and data gathering. The results were like she had expected. Aceteon was alive. The Marine's job was to bring Tenryuubito slaves back to their Masters for them to decide what to do with them. Marines had divine justice on criminals but slaves were the World Noble's property. Killing a treasured slave was dangerous.

Charlotte's eyes met Law's clearly though he could easily tell that she was unwavering from the echoing heartbeats in the air. "The agreement was that I take it from you and I haven't done that yet. I took it from a _thief_." She smiled up at Law. "Keep it save until then for me please."

Law watched the huntress headed inside the submarine before even hearing his response. He smirked. She really was a piece of work. She wasn't going to give him a chance to answer because she wasn't going to accept any other answer but the one she wanted. _Stubborn brat. _Seems like his crew did grow on her. "You could have just said you wanted back."

Charlotte's face flushed beet red when the crew cheered. _Couldn't he have said that after I left?!_ Charlotte grumbled, hiding the growing smile with her scarf.

"That's a nice face you're making." Charlotte's face brightened at the familiar voice in the shadows. It was Rike! He was leaning against the inside of the doorway, his arms crossed, and a smug look on his face. "Welcome back!" He snickered, throwing an arm over her shoulder. His other arm still wrapped around a crutches. "Dan stole my other crutches, what do you say about helping me teach him a lesson? We can also get Cole for feeding you to a shark."

A dark and cunning evil grin blossomed dangerously across Charlottes face.

"Ah, I have a question." Rike continued, sounding as if he had suddenly remembered something that was bothering him. He glanced up at Charlotte busily tugging a rope lifting both Dan and Cole higher into the air. "How did Urumi, was it, get your memory anyway? He said you accepted to his terms."

"Ah," Charlotte gave an awkward laugh at it. "I guess you can say I did."

"_You're a good doctor." Charlotte nodded, slipping her clothes back on, a little too quickly. She caught herself against the cabinet, her legs giving out. _

"_Are you alright?" Urumi asked, rushing towards the huntress. "I told you the drug won't wear off soon…" Urumi paused, eyes narrowing on the white marble that the huntress was holding up between her fingers. It has rolled out when Charlotte fell. "Give me that!"_

_Charlotte's eyes reflected the memories trapped inside the glass marble. She gripped the marble quickly, jerking her arm back. "T-That was the guy who helped me…" He was younger, definitely so, but it was still him… and his parents. "Those were his memories, weren't they!" She cussed accusingly, trying to push herself up, but her legs wouldn't listen. Her strength was fleeting and her body falling asleep against her will. Damn the stupid drug._

"_Shh!" So he didn't know! This was dangerous. If Charlotte was right, the man's devil fruit ability was taking away other's memories. She needed to get out. "You can't tell him!"_

"_They're his memory. He deserves to know." Charlotte snapped. Her good arm searching around for anything to defend herself with. _

"_What good would that do him? Don't you ever have a memory haunting you?" The words caught Charlotte off guard and the huntress paused for a second too much. By the time she realized, the doctor was already hovering over her heavy weighted body. "Would you like me to take away those memories too?" Charlotte pressed her back against the wall. She was trapped and her strength was fleeting and her body falling asleep against her will. Damn the stupid drug. _

"I opened a Pandora box." Charlotte laughed lightly, scratching the back of her head lightly. She never figured out what it was until after she got her memory back. She did hope that Urumi stop taking his little brother's memories, but she doubted it. The male was rather _protective._ The two captured pirates plummeted to the ground with a loud thud. "My turn." The two turned away, ignoring the screams of the other two tied up troublemakers. "What should I ask you?"

"Is that your question?" Rike threw the words back and Charlotte laughed, "Of course not."

…

Urumi stood before the Marine Chief Petty Officer in a proud salute. He adorned the same blue white uniform that was last seen on a bloody Hiamei. His younger brother, Hiamei, wasn't with him. It had been ten days since that day.

"At ease, soldier." The Chief Petter Officer commanded as he settled into the office chair. He wasn't all too happy to being transferred to this tiny chip shaped of an island. He was hoping that his promotion would have been more grand, but he was stuck with the island that had last seen its action before his time. He was the clean up committee since none of them were able to capture a single pirate. "You were the solider who _lived_ with Bloody Boa, correct?" He dropped Urumi's file, folding his hands together and resting his chin on it. "Tell me. Why did you let her go?" He held up his large hand, stopping Urumi from speaking before he even said a word. "No, you at least managed to keep the huntress in your home. What do you want?"

"Nothing, sir. I simply wish to share information on the mysterious Bloody Boa, Sir."

"If it's information about her favourite dishes, or the color of her underwear. I don't want it." He snapped, waving his hand away. "Come back when you have something real."

"It's not." Urumi said sternly, his blue eyes biting at the Marine. "I'm here to tell you _all _about Bloody Boa." He fished out a small white marble from his hand, placing it down on the oak table.

"What's this? A children's game?"

"_Memories."_

…

"Can't sleep?" Law voiced echoed through the dark, stopping the clacks of heels echoing through the empty galley. It was only the first night since Charlotte came back to his little crew. The dark bags underneath her eyes had reappeared, though whether it was from her all-nighters or her nightmares or a combination of both. Law wasn't sure.

"Hungry?" Charlotte shot back. She didn't wait for a response before grabbing a tray of umeboshi onigiri from the fridge. Milos was really a smart chef to always have these prepared for the peckish captain. She tossed one to Law on her way to join him at the table. She was surprised to see him without a book. The dark roasted coffee remained next to him though. "Were you waiting long?"

"I just arrived." Charlotte let him a low whistle, approving of the response even if it was a lie. The coffee had long ago stained the rim of the cup several rings. She slipped into the seat across from him, resting her cheek against the back of her hand. She glanced up at Law through her long lashes. "A late night date, _Captain? _How naughty."

"Not as naughty as a huntress trying to seduce their Captain." Law replied coyly, vaguely aware of her light nightwear. He lifted her face to him and leaned forward. "Naughty people need to be punished." He breathed, warm breath ghosting across her lips as if their lips were brushing each other.

Charlotte's face burst into a flame and she pulled away, casting the doctor an angry glare. Law only chuckled lowly at that, settling back into his seat. "It appears that the normal life taught you how to flirt." How odd. Out of all things she could choose to carry on from a normal life, she picked that. "You seem to lack experience in the field though."

"I only watched Amoelia a few times." Charlotte mumbled, sticking her hands between her legs and sitting on them. She glanced away. "So what are we doing here anyway. Am I going to get lectured on the rules of being your subordinate again?" She hoped not. There were only a few rules and though Charlotte didn't really listen to them before. She had no intention of really listening to them now either.

"I can if you want me to." Law chided, smiling at Charlotte's distasteful expression. He knew better than to waste the breath. He doubted the huntress would suddenly start listening now.

Charlotte kept Law's stare, patiently. After a moment of silence, Charlotte closed her eyes, and stretch, stifling a yawn. "Glad we both on the same page." Charlotte grinned, leaving the other three onigiri on the tray for Law. "Don't forget to clean up after yourself." She wasn't a very patient woman and Law didn't seem inviting on the real reason for his lately stay. If he wasn't going to tell her, it probably wasn't important enough. "Good night, Law."

"Charlotte, there aren't going to be anymore surprise problems, are there?"

Charlotte stopped at the galley door. "They're no more problems."

"Have a good night's rest." Law muttered into the empty air, a quaint smile on his face. Charlotte had already left. He stared at the onigiri she left out for him. "We're both each other's responsibility, huh?" Charlotte had stopped by to grab him the late night snack, knowing that he probably wouldn't have eaten anything without it, while he, he was here to make sure her insomnia had stopped.

…

**Purupurupurupurupuruurupurupurupurupurupuru. **

Charlotte entered the noisy and dark room, a basket of dirty laundry tuckered under her arm and pressed to her side. She skipped turning on the lights, choosing to continue her blind walk into the darkness. She dropped the basket onto the box next to her with a gentle plop, clothes bouncing slightly as she did so.

The empty washing machine was before her, yet she didn't open it. The sock monster label flapped as she walked passed. It wasn't like she didn't know where the sock monster was. There were only so many of them and none of them were in use yet. Anyone of them would have worked, yet she didn't stop at any one of them.

**Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru. **

Charlotte took a hard left, disappearing behind the towers of excess storage that the crew always kept on stock. The laundry room doubled for storage and tripled for boiler room. It made things convenient, clothes would dry faster near the boiler. But Charlotte wasn't hanging up clothes or taking them down either.

**Purupurupurupuru.**

Charlotte paused before the sleep talking snail.

**Purupurupur—kacha.**

…

Eustass Kid reclined into his chair, his lips cracking at the sound of the endless dialing of a phone call dying. It took them long enough to find the damn number and he wasn't going to settle for the line being empty.

"Trafalgar bastard," This was the closest number they could reach.

Law's eyes narrowed on the den den mushi before him. The voice was enough to give away the identity. It was kid on the other end. The question was how. This was his own personal den den mushi.

"How is she? Causing trouble, I bet." The snail's lips jeered to one side, mimicking the Kid Pirate's captain's oversized grin.

"Eustass-ya." Law cut his laugh off curtly. "Is that all?" If the muscle brain went through all this trouble to gloat and chat to an enemy then how great would it be of Law was to end his fun, now? Law didn't have the luxury for a tea time when he had much more important things to do. He'd like to figure out how they ended up with his number for starters.

The snail's face dropped instantly. "Your manners are still as bad as ever." Law grinned at the remark, knowing full well that it would piss off the redhead when the snail copied it. "You would think that you'd be nicer to me once I tell you what I have to offer. Right, Killer?"

There was someone else with him. Law noted, his face grim behind his easy smile. Killer did seem like the more level headed one of the two. Perhaps that's how Kid got his number. From Killer, but who did Killer get it from?

"There's nothing I would want from the likes of you."

A barking laugh from the other side. "You're not that important to me. The choice isn't for you. Bloody Boa, before you stole her, was a member of the Kid Pirates." Kid started slowly. His point was already becoming clear. He wanted his crew member back. "I'm sure you noticed by now, that she's quite a destructive beast. She's much more suited for my crew than yours, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're coming to grab her, I presume. Finding one person in the whole Grand Line is rather a difficult task." Law took pride in their stealth abilities. His submarine wasn't exactly the easiest thing to spot or track. "Are you sure warning your enemy like this is smart?"

Another laugh. It was starting to get annoying, his laughs. "Whoever said I'm going back to grab her? Judging from how you haven't made the news yet, I'm assuming you haven't left Paradise yet."

"Then why did you call?" Once gain, the purpose of the call ceased to dawn on Law. There were more important things to do with his time than to entertain a rival.

"Pass a long a message for me will ya?" Law's brow twitched at the order. "Tell Bloody Boa that once she gets tired of holding back, she can find us in the New World. It shouldn't be that hard a feat for a huntress."

Eustass grinned his clownish grin in response to the look on the snail's face before putting the receiver back and letting its face fall into a quiet sleep.

…

Down in the laundry room, Charlotte lifted the hot pink receiver up.

**Kacha.**

A silence emitted from the other end and Charlotte relished at it for a moment. She stared at the fuzzy hot pink snail shell as she brought the receiver to her red lips, inhaling once before sending her greetings, "_Joker."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn. Charlotte knows Joker aka Doflamingo. Any guesses on how? Anyone see this as a potential problem? Even right after she told Law no more too. **

**Let me know how you guys think of this chapter. Once again, apologizes if it seemed to rush... This chapter's version all kind of mushed together so I don't know if I covered all the bases in the final version (this one) as well.. I hope I did. There was soo many parts that I was certain I wrote about but couldn't find later... which kind of sucked. Hopefully, you guys still really enjoyed it.**

**If you did, or even if you didn't, let me know with a review! **

**-Airi**

**P.s. Who's ready for school? Mine starts in 3 days.. wooot! QQ time to do hwk...**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all,**

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to post this up earlier... this month's been really hectic with school resuming and being in a different program and all. To put things into perspective, I didn't get a chance to write at all until like halfway through the month, and that first time I only got 30 minutes of writing in... so I apologize in advance if you see some errors (and I hope Law doesn't come out OOC at the end)... ANYWAY, I'm still trying to get writing in in every pocket of time I have! So worries not.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Haintrex: **Thank you for allowing me to be your first review! I'm honoured! And to have only started yesterday... my Gosh, do yo know you power read through 21 chapters!? That's amazing! I can't even read a section in my textbook without a break... I am glad you enjoy the reading and even more so that it's realistic! I hope that remains, I do not want any OOCness or things moving too fast... but I worry sometimes that things are slow.. ahaha. It's up to you who you want to interpret as the perverted one, but I have to agree with you sometimes, I feel like maybe it could be Charlotte... Then again, Charlotte's not your conventional character, her past makes it hard for her to be just 'normal' Btw, I love that, I want to quote it: "he seems like the type of monster that went o the deep side of insanity and found he liked it" -Haintrex, 2016 I feel like it very much grasps the character of Aceteon very well! Thanks! I hope to hear more from you as the times go on and chapters roll out!

**CoffeChocolate: **Haha, someone has to play the devil and Cole's just perfect for that. He's always been against Charlotte, yet he takes care of her (in very unconventional ways) even if he doesn't want to admit it. He's like your typical tsundere I feel, but a lot more outwardly weak to certain things. Thanks for review, I hope to see more from you!

**Lucy Jacob: **I totally understand where you are coming from. There was more, I promised, but I didn't want to drag it into a multi-chapter ark, so I ended up cutting a lot of scenes, including scenes between Charlotte and the Ikeda brothers since they don't really contribute to much, besides setting some things into motion. Haha, I know that betrayal piece is going to be strong from here on out, huh? As for their relationship... read on, my honey, read~ All your questions shall be answered if you read! Feel free to keep bouncing off ideas though, I love to see what everyone's thinking! (P.s. I wish us both luck in university... it's going to be a long ride)

** 1: **Haha! Welcome kind new reader! Don't be sorry, I'm glad you picked up my story from the thousands that are out there! And you read all the chapters so fast! Like wow! That's amazing! I'm surprised that you linked gladiator fights to Doffy, though I can see why now... I didn't realize it first when I was writing this so it was rather an unpleasant pleasantly surprise. As for their relationship, shhhh, I can't tell just yet. You'll have to read on! Sorry! No spoilers right? And you have never seen snow?! Oh my, I would love to see your first reaction if I could. But to answer your question, snow piles up on the ground and sometimes if it's packed hard enough underneath you can walk on top of it because its really strong once it's pack tight, but most of the time, the top snow are fresh and so you sink in somewhat until it reaches the packed snow. So it's really uneven and hard to walk in since it's not very stable or consistent. In Charlotte's case, she thought you could just walk on top of it, so she wasn't expecting to sink in so she fell over. Do not worry about grammar or the length of reviews, I love long reviews! So by all means, keep it coming!

**simple-memories: **are you by any chance a science student? Reading your reviews seems so science-filled. Unfortunately, I'm not a science person so I didn't know that! Thanks for letting me know. I went with what I knew, which, for me at least, is getting thirsty from eating too much bread since they're rather dry and absorbent. Thank you for correcting my mistakes though, I made sure to change all the hyper-hypo mishaps... so sorry about that. I hope it didn't ruin your reading experience. Please feel free to let me know if there's anything else you caught

**MuffinMan9223: **Thank you! Your unofficially term may just become official only sometime in the near future. There's lots more to come, so please stay tuned. Thank you and I wish you luck in school or work, whereever you may be. =)

**Katheryn: **AHAHAHAHA! Thank you so much for your review. It made my day and continues to when I read it again. I know what you mean, I have this total love-hate relationship with cliffhanger. As an author, I totally understand why they use it, but as a reader, COME ON! I'm sorry that unfortunately, it was not a double update. I don't think I'll ever have a double update as long as school is still in the picture. ahaha... school... why...? ON THE OTHER HAND, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Also, do not worry about hate-reviews full of love, I will accept them anyway! (P.s. I'm a girl, so I prefer she over he! :) )

**Jag: **How have you been? It's been a while! I like how you automatically jump to the consequences that don't disappear just because you can't remember them. Good job on that. Poor Hiamei right? But then again, I don't know if I would want to live with the death of my parents in my memory... that sounds just awful... but then again not knowing is also awful.

**AmericanNidiot:** I'm sorry that the whole memory loss thing confused you... I will try to work on it when I have the time. But in a quick snapshot, Charlotte lost her memories of everything prior to her time on the island, but her habits persisted meaning that her body memory was still in tact. So her above normal abilities (i.e., speed, strength, reaction rate, etc) was still there which she somewhat noticed alongside with Hiamei and Urumi, who didn't know who she was, but was wary of her abilities. Her memory isn't jolted when she meets the Heart Pirates, who didn't believe that she had memory loss at the beginning, but then figured that there was no other explanation. With Charlotte not being really Charlotte, they decided to leave her be on the island, thinking she would be better off there too. Marines and her past crimes catches up to her so that it isn't really an option, especially when she protects Law out of habit. As for her eyes, I think they're just a genetic mutation of some sort while her healing abilities tend to be quite normal, minus her injured shoulder. The one who put her on the path of a huntress was Baako, back in the earlier chapters, not Doffy, but feel free to keep guessing!

**As always, R&amp;R**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OP, only the OC

* * *

Chapter 31.

Steam clouded the room as she bathed her skin lightly. Her hands reached for her neck and she tilted her head to the showerhead, letting thousands of hot drops drummed off her closed eyes, each time bringing her back to that moment.

"_Joker," Charlotte greeted into the receiver. Her only confirmation was the unique laugh the infamous broker held. "I thought we had a deal!" Her anger didn't seem to deter the man from his laugh. Charlotte didn't even need to see the man to know what kind of position he was in. It was the same as the first time she was acquainted with the large male: he'd have his arms draped across the shoulder of a large chair, body position speaking of his low guard and superior abilities. Then they'd be that signature grin of his that never seemed to leave his face. _

"_I heard a nice story from a little song bird recently," Joker started his voice giving away his grin not that she needs it to know that he was smiling. The man had an inexplicable talent for finding gleeful interest in just about anything. Right now, it was her overexpression emotions. The one currently on display was anger with a twist of enduring receptiveness. Such a heated ambivalence. Cautious yet so utterly _necessary_. "You managed to catch Law on your first try. Congratulations are in order."_

"_Were you expecting me to fail?" Charlotte was _the _one huntress with the best stats. That was a blow to her ego and profession. _

"_You did." Doflamingo didn't even hesitate. Sparing her was not a priority, nor would it ever be. "Honestly, I was expecting you to." He paused just a moment to relish at the emotions that would flood across his den den mushi. "Did you really think it'll be that easy? If it was, I would have gotten a regular no-name pirate hunter to get the job done."_

"_Why didn't you?"_

"_I did. You weren't the only one I sent after him. You _were _the only one who succeeded. In record time too." He gave a dramatic applause but it held nothing. _

"_If you're so pleased, then why haven't you kept up your end of the bargain? Aceteon found me. He looked rather lively too." Charlotte didn't normally take consignment tasks. She didn't like following orders. She vowed against it, so she rarely took on cases like Law. This deal, however, was not one she could afford to pass up. _

"_As I recalled, our terms involved you handing me Law first. Then I rid you of your little pest."_

"_My collectors were killed by Aceteon." She stated flatly. "You can blame him for ruining the chain of commands." _

"_You don't sound too upset about that." _

"_I'm not." Joker whistled at her immediate reply, his grin widening. "They traded to the Auction House. I believe our terms did designate that Law was to be handed to you rather than a buyer." _

_That was right. Charlotte had a thing against slavery or anything affiliated. How ironic, considering who her client was. "He would have ended up in my hands one way or another."_

"_But that'll be a breach of our contract and I wouldn't be rid of my little pest now, would I?"_

_A chuckle, spiteful and delight, broke ran through the den den mushi. The poor thing looked demonic with Doffy's grin that it was forced to mimic. Unlike the actual thing, it's eyes were free from the purple shades, revealing the crazed look that was held within. Charlotte wondered if those were really what Joker's eyes looked like. "Aren't you just a brilliant little huntress? Here's a question for the genius little huntress, why did I call you today?" _

"_Times up. Any guesses?" He paused for a moment. There was no response. Guess the genius huntress wasn't as much as a genius as he gave her credit for. "I want to renew our expiring contract." Charlotte has been a little bit lax as of late and he just wanted to make sure that she remembered why it was that she was there for. "One Trafalgar Law for one Bloodletter Aceteon."_

Steam scattered across the cool air disappearing like children dispersing after being released out of their educational confinements. Their existence damping the air in Law's personal room. It was terrible for his plentiful of books, but a little condensation wasn't too much for them to handle. A little water was good for the dried pieces of tree skin, Charlotte thought. She was the book's caretaker; she'll water the dead and wise plants so that their knowledge could grow where their green could not. Of course, the book's wisdom was limited to what was written in them. That was what Charlotte originally thought as well. That is until she met Law.

Law was able to draw unlimited potential from the books that he held in his office. Every single time she went searching for the Dark Doctor, he'd have his nose in a book, or in some random creature's carcass, but mostly books. So it wasn't surprising that she spotted him in at his desk, reading something, while she was towel drying her hair. Then again, it'll be weird if he wasn't. This was his room after all.

_He's so engrossed..._ Charlotte noted as she continued to tussle dry her hair. There was a little frown on her face over the fact that Law hadn't even reacted to her being there. Clearly Law had returned to his room during her shower otherwise she wouldn't be surprised to see him. Still for him to not even have noticed that he's in a room with a freshly cleaned and naked woman. _I'm not lacking in sex appeal either. _She chewed at her lip, unsatisfied. Her hair was still damp with small drops still dripping down her tight and naked stomach towards her white panty line. _Stupid male. Perverted, yet not_. Charlotte didn't know what bothered her more. The fact that Law was a pervert or that she was upset about being ignored.

Normally, it didn't bother the huntress. But after their recent fiasco, it did. Her _normal_ life had affected her a lot more than she would have thought it would. She tasselled her hair with the towel. Law came to visit her daily. At first it was annoying, or that was the lie she would keep telling herself. But she knew she actually preferred his presence—their talk, their banters, their mocking high pretentious air. The challenges he brought her was fun. He pushed her. Challenged her.

Yet now, now that she was back. Law kept a distance. He never made trips down to see her nor did he seem to acknowledge her presence when they were in the same place. All of their fun moments together were gone as if it never existed. Almost like her time spent with him while her memories were gone was with someone else. _Stupid Law. _She glowered. It would have been perfectly fine if he hadn't been so persistent to begin with. _Why did he go through all the trouble to have me here if he wasn't even going to acknowledge me being here?_

_They're not books. _Charlotte noted when Law placed his reading materials down. He was reading pages. Plain and white singles. That was odd, he almost never read anything else, or at least Charlotte never caught him doing it. So curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it she was peering over his shoulder.

They were all status reports. Health checks up. Medical supplies stock. Food stock. Maintenance reports. Incident reports. They were old reports according to their dates. They were all dated back when Law was still resting in the medical bay—when Charlotte was in charge.

Suddenly she was glad that she was invisible. Charlotte ducked away, not wanting to know anything more about those things. Not especially the incident and maintenance reports. She was new; she had to learn; perfection was not achieved in a day; accidents were bound to happen. It's part of the learning curve. He couldn't blame her and she wasn't going to let him.

Charlotte started for the door. Quick and quiet. That was the plan, get out before he even realizes she was there. He had more important things to deal with at the moment than her—there were those countless of incident reports. She should be able get out scot free for a while until he settles those. She can deal with the punishments then _if he remembers. _

There were more pressing matters. Things that called for Law's attention more so than others, like his own health. Despite it being well past lunchtime, there was an unsurprising lack of plates next to Law. That could only mean two things: one, Law inexplicitly decided to be healthy today and had eat at an normal hour, or two, he didn't eat. It didn't take a genius to figure out which was more likely. The only thing the doctor seemed to have consumed was a coffee as seen with the empty cup being the only thing besides work on his table.

_For someone who's strict on one's health, you, sir, are clearly not fairing well. _Charlotte swiped the sky blue mug from the table and headed back towards the coffee machine. It wasn't surprising that Law had one in his room. _The coffee addict. _Her escape plan could wait a minute for Law to have at least something to consume. She sighed contently, her body already in the process of brewing Law's coffee. She didn't even think about it; the action was autonomous ever since their little research sessions.

Come to think of it, Law was never this unguarded for her to be able to swipe his coffee cup without him noticing. His eyes would usually follow her when it first started. She pretended she didn't notice, but Law was cautious, always watching her in case she did anything. Now, he didn't even as much as slow in his readings. Charlotte huffed. She really was being ignored. Though, she had to admit, this wasn't so bad either Somehow, somewhere throughout their late nights, they stopped being hostile towards one another. They grown to co-exist; to trust one another.

_"Tick tock, the time's clicking. Hunt or be hunted." _

The liquid was dark, all so very dark. It wouldn't be hard for the huntress to slip something inside. Law wouldn't be expecting it either. His guard had been down the entire time, and her making him coffee was normal. After that, all she had to do was call Joker and rendezvous. It'll be quick. Sweet and simple. Then all she had to do was disappear.

Disappear...

"_As I see it, we never placed did a delivery date," Joker chuckled, tilting his head back against the couch cushion. "You're in a rather favourable position to capture Law." He knew the look on her conflicted face would be delicious to see, but he would rather see the real face, twisted in that conflict rather than a mimic of it. This had gotten more interesting than he had originally thought. He didn't think that the huntress would have grown an attachment to Law or the Heart Pirates. "Good job. I hope you didn't get lost in your own act." Those words held no real _

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees as if the air itself had grew icy or the world fell into a blue tint. With ginger steps, Charlotte slipped herself directly behind Law, her presence but an unreadable mask just like her face. The light blue almost white towel hung off her shoulders, catching the rare drop of water dripping from her still wet hair, should they fall. And it was when one did drip from the purple strands that Charlotte moved.

"What do you want?" Law's voice shattering the silence that had grown in the last thirty minutes. He eyed the blue mug precariously, then tilted his head back to look at the huntress. "You're being awfully nice."

"Fine, Mr. Stingy, you can refill your own coffee." Charlotte huffed, turning away with her arms crossed under her chest. "Last time I decided to be nice and worried about your health."

"Coffee isn't exactly healthy, Miss Charlotte." Law chided just fast enough to see Charlotte's reaction before she disappeared completely out the doorway.

Law pushed back against the table, tilting his chair back and allowing his head to roll back. Automatically his hands reached up to massage the bridge of his nose. His eyes desired rest. Snapping the poor things open, Law stared at the place where Charlotte once stood. He didn't even realize that she was standing right there. Not until her hand shot out next to his face, in his peripherals, did he realize how close she was. All he felt was a slight chill in the air.

_A little warning to ya, Trafalgar-bastard, that woman is a hungry beast. Her bloodlust won't be stated by something as weak as your little crew. _

His chair fell back with a loud thump and the doctor reached for the blue mug, his other hand reaching for his fallen paper. A smug smile on his face in the memory of his last conversation with one of his rivals. _Untamed beast?_He sipped at his coffee. All he has to do then was make sure to feed her.

...

A joker. How befitting that the man was everywhere now that she had failed yet again. She could have, should have, yet she had chickened out at the last moment. And now, now she was being haunted by her client. He wasn't physically there, but his representative was well received. Far too well received. No matter what she did, she couldn't get rid of herself of the stupid icon.

"Do you think she's okay?" Penguin whispered. It was clear she had the Joker. The death glare she was giving the card as if it was the bane of all her troubles were enough of a sign.

"Will _we _be okay?" Shachi rephrased. If the expressive huntress was to realize that they've been wining the last four rounds on her overexpression facial expressions, then whose to say that that anger won't be redirected to them?

"It's just a card game. She'll be known as a sore loser if she flips." Cole announced easily, a large grin on his face. Either play would be entertaining and good for him. Cole had been the one raking in all the beri from their recent wins.

"More like you're just a sore winner." Rike stated easily as he drew a card from Penguin's hand. They were playing Old Maid. They being Charlotte and the mecha trio plus Rike. "Only you would gloat that you're winning against someone who's mind isn't even in the game." Rike gestured with one hand to the large pile of coins Cole had stacked perfectly before himself.

"Shut up, and pick already!" Cole snapped with a huff.

Rike only chuckled—Cole really was too easy to upset—and gestured with his cards, tilting them, towards the squinting huntress. He grinned at Cole when she still didn't move. _See._

They all were. Watching, waiting. "Huh?" Charlotte gaped, jerking her face up from the haunting tease in her hands. She felt like she was being watched and she was right. Four pairs of eyes were casted in her direction, staring right at her. _What?_ She blanked. "Do I have something on my face?" She never got an answer to her question and the game didn't end either, for in the next moment the ground started shaking then—

"CHARLOTTE! CHARLOTTE!"

—everything went white.

The world was spinning, or that's what it looked like from the snippets that she could manage to see. Focusing was hard. Noises were but moments of comprehensible scramble before voices deteriorate, mixing until indistinguishable. Throwing Charlotte into her spinning world again. No matter how hard the huntress tried to steady her throbbing and spinning head, her focus would be fleeting; lasting for only a blur. Only snippets did she catch.

"Bepo! You can't do that! Do you know how heavy you are?" At least they weren't being attacked like Charlotte had originally thought.

"Charlotte, can you hear me?" Those were some of the other phrases she could hear. They were direct to her. That much she knew. "Are you okay?" Warmth then a steady pressure hit her shoulder and back—she was being helped up

"Yeah…" Charlotte grumbled. Holding her head seemed to help, though she couldn't quite look up yet. "What's the emergency, Bepo?" It was unlike the bear to body slam someone for no reason.

"Can you do the thing from earlier again? It wore off and its hot." The last sentence they could all agree on. Almost everyone had their jumpsuits open or down to hang around their waist. But Bepo, he still had a heavy coat of fur. Luckily, Charlotte had copied some wind devil fruit user's ability from whatever random crew that decided it was a good idea to ambush the Heart Pirates. It was strange, almost never did they get ambushed by anyone but marines. Pirates had a code: don't make troubles for other pirates. Of course there was the word unnecessary in parenthesis somewhere in that code.

The Heart Pirates didn't mind though, they got to stretch their muscles for a bit and the ability Charlotte got was useful. For Charlotte, she had started an encyclopedia on devil fruit abilities ever since she lost the one before. For Bepo, Charlotte was able to put him in his own personal air con bubble. It worked wonders for the hot bear. But if he was speaking the truth… Charlotte glanced down at her sticky body, slowly and dreadfully. She was covered in sweat!

"Sorry, I don't have the ability anymore. Too much time had passed." Charlotte stated while busy flinging off excess sweat. A disgusted look and an unhappy pout was gracing her features. She _just _showered. "Huh? What are you all staring at?" Charlotte paused, once again noticing their stares. _Can't they do anything else but stare?_

"There's a time limit to your ability?" The group gaped.

"What did you think that I can have the copied ability for eternity?" Her ability wasn't that great. It was just helpful. There were always drawbacks to all abilities. The better the ability, worse the sacrifice. She sighed when the group all nodded to her questions.

…

"You have to read it more carefully and quickly." Charlotte said as she easily broke apart the incoming attack with a single slender finger.

"Easy for you to say. Your ability makes it second nature for you." Rike rebutted, dodging the identical attack rather than dismantling it before the hit landed.

They were on deck. The sub surfaced for Bepo to cool down. Charlotte and Rike took advantage of it by training on the open deck. Rike wanted to incorporate the remedial core into his fights. He liked the features and added information those glasses gave him. They could prove to be useful in battle, if they could be used in battle.

"Not my fault you didn't eat a devil fruit." Charlotte had been training him on how to use the core properly. Both of them had the same ability right now; Rike was wearing the tool while Charlotte copied its ability. Charlotte claimed that it would be easier for her to teach knowing how the ability feels to her. It became noticeably how much easier it was for Charlotte than Rike not too long after.

It was easier for her since the ability had directly affected her vision and thus, her processing took a lot less time. For Charlotte, reading the added information was the same as immediately understanding what is she is looking at. Since the fruit was emerged with the magnifying glasses instead, it works a tad bit different. Rike had to read what needed to be first analyzed to the core. A slightly longer processes than either of the two had signed up for.

"Now try again." _Don't dodge. _Charlotte prayed.

_**Bam!**_

"And that's a wrap!" Cole announced through the megaphone that was once a popcorn container.

There wasn't much improvement during the last half hour, but it was clear that they both needed a break.

"Break!" Charlotte cheered happily, too exhausted to care to move. She spread her arms wide and did a trust fall exercise with the sub. _And to think I just showered. _Charlotte sighed, glancing over her sweaty arm towards the ocean. The water looked so deliciously cool

"Maybe it's just not meant for battle? Penguin suggested when the two broke for a break. Rike hadn't made much progress throughout their day.

"Rike," She called between pants, "don't eat the fruit. If were we somehow able to get the fruit out of the glass, don't eat the fruit." She could tell Rike was thinking about it. Destroying the remedial core would be the same as killing the user. It should allow the fruit to be reborn somewhere—hopefully nearby—and all he had to do then was eat it. Problem solved. No more struggles. "The cost is vast. Especially when you spend the majority of your time surrounded by water." It was curious why Law had eaten one given his line of work. At least Charlotte didn't plan on being a pirate. She was a huntress.

"That's right! There'll be one less person to jump in after Captain should he'd fall in." Penguin realized. The crew's care for their tall doctor was really impressive. Charlotte remembered the time Law was caught in the kitchen eating onigiri in the middle of the night. Shachi woke up the whole kitchen staff just to make him food. And the staff were more worried about Law not having enough food or fresh food than their lost sleep.

"Thanks to know that you guys got my back too." Charlotee stated blankly. There was a reason why Law always sent her to the kitchen during their late night studies. It didn't matter if she was sneaking a bite. The biggest commotion she'd get was a scolding.

"You know we wouldn't hesitate to dive after you too." Shachi eased.

"Took you guys a month to find me." Charlotte wasn't bitter about it. Not at all. But it made for a great advantage chip. "My longest hunt took me a week to do." Before this one at least.

"What if it was Charlotte or Captain?" Bepo sudden asked. It sounded like the thought just popped into his mind, which it probably did given the conflicted expression on his face. Bepo was Captain Law's loyal right hand. But Charlotte, Charlotte was a dear friend of his too. The sub wouldn't be the same without her.

Charlotte sighed. She didn't expect as much from the men on board. They all knew Law longer and they all sworn loyalty to him before. Their history together ran far deeper than Charlotte probably knew or bothered to search for. Law was the obvious choice. It made sense given everyone's history and relationship with the man. Law was their captain and Charlotte was just another crew member. Even by a hierarchical standpoint, Law was the smarter option. She didn't take offense, she couldn't. She would probably do the same thing. At least Law knew was true to his team.

While, with her, she didn't even know where she stood anymore. Law was her hunt. Still is. Charlotte did—stood—wherever her client wished her to be. Her client wanted Law. The question was, was she okay with giving him up?

"Charlotte." The huntress' head snapped up, purple tresses falling around her face. One of them had actually voted to save her instead? And it was the loyal right hand man of all Heart Pirates?! Charlotte's face flushed slightly at the thought, a strange warmth and tingly feeling settling in her stomach. She was happy, a little bit smug too. Law's own right hand wanted to pick her instead of him. "Captain…" Eh? "But Charlotte gives me her fishes."

"Fishes? Captain has his own share too. We all know he doesn't eat. He'd probably be willing to give it to you."

"Really?" Bepo's face perked up. "Then Captain!"

Charlotte's face dropped. It wasn't even a debate! No hesitation. No backtracking. The only reason why she was even a priority was not even for herself! It was because she gave her share of food to Bepo! _Oh that fatty bear! Last time I give him my mackerel! _Charlotte pouted, jerking her head towards the other side away from everyone. Her face softened at the sight of the sea. The sea can be her new best friend. Same with the fishes. She'll protect them and make sure they don't get caught and cooked. _How's that? No more fish for anyone!_

"You really do like the sea." Rike said as he sat down next to the flat huntress. He gave a light chuckle at the weird sound she made. Talking took up too much effort. "It's not hard to tell given how many hours you spent staring at it. Though Capt'n was the one who informed me. It came out when I told him what I found about you." Rike inched back at the split second death glare. He would had expected her to be madder; a hit or something at least. Perhaps, she really was too tired. Then he picked a good time to tell her, or maybe she stopped caring about what they knew. Rike doubt the second one. She didn't tell everyone about the scar on her back yet.

"Yeah… isn't it just beautiful?" Charlotte rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach, resting her face on her arms as she stared between the railing bars. "The best sight is underwater. When you can see the colorful corals and swim with the marine life." She sighed, "That is a sight to behold."

"How would you know what that's like?" Cole sneered. The huntress was starting to sound like a love sick princess. "You can't swim."

Charlotte smiled at the loud 'bonk' as one of the other members smacked the technician on the head. She hoped it was Bepo. His punches hurt. They stung too afterwards, a strange effect. Charlotte thought it was a devil fruit ability at first, but gave up that idea when she wasn't able to copy it. Bepo said it had something to do with his tribe than a fruit. "Actually, I swam often before I ate the Copy Copy no Mi."

"Why did you eat it if you loved the sea so much?" Penguin asked with an agreeing Shachi and Bepo. Even Law had to admit he was interested as he arrived on deck. It was about time the submarine submerged again. It wasn't wised to be surfaced for so long. But his announcement can wait for a bit. It wasn't always that they get to hear about Charlotte. Especially not from her own mouth. She was opening up.

Charlotte stared out at the sea, eyes testing the water, almost like she was having a conversation with it.

_A sixteen years old Charlotte stared at the strange fruits filled with swirls in her dirty, chained hands. It looked just like a regular pomegranate but it had an awfully boring hue. It was a devil fruit. Just like the ones she heard about in ancient stories. The fruit that grants anyone who eats it the powers of a devil – amazingly strong powers – but they could never swim again. The fruit waited a ton in her hands. Charlotte licked her chapped lips slowly. But what about her dream of swimming with the fish in the sea? Travelling with them like one of their own._

_Another cheer resonated through the coliseum, shaking the ground and raining dirt down onto the cells below. Charlotte closed her eyes tight, her hands running to cover her ears, squeezing out the noises that were running through her mind. The cheers. The laughter of the masked people up top. They were nothing but screams to the slave. Screams and shouts and other horrible cries that wanted her to do more._

"_**Up next we have what you all been waiting to see. The girl from the cage. The one who has miraculously, fight after fight, win after win, years after year, even from death, never lost in her life. Even when no one thought she would win, she has proved us wrong. Again and again. Ten years later, she's still here. The one and only Deathbringer Charlotte."**_

_Cursing everything around her and everything for bringing her into this mess, the girl stared at the fruit in her shaking hands. She could already hear the footsteps of the guards that would soon catch her with the fruit. They would probably kill her. Treason for trying to escape. But not before they throw her into the ring for another bloodthirsty fight that she doesn't want to be a part of. One that she could only hope to somehow live through. The footsteps were getting louder now. They would be here any moment now. It was now or never. Staring at the round fruit, Charlotte made a decision. She shut her eyes tight, the tears spilling over the corners as she wished her dreams goodbye._

_At least she'll get some kind of powers that would guarantee her life for another day. _

"It's a long story." Charlotte heard the unanimous sigh from the group behind her and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. They were looking forward to a story. She wouldn't mind telling them one. This one was rather personal and close for comfort. She gave them an odd laugh, "Let's just say, I wanted to live."

_Survival, again. _Law noted, with a frown. Elora had warned him that the girl only cared for survival and he hadn't found much evidence against it. Their poorly executed, luck-bound escape from Aceteon was because the woman only focused on running away and surviving. Her reasoning for going on sleeping pills rather than having only her traumatic memories removed was also for the sake of survival. She excused it saying that it was for them—for Law and his desire to know more about Aceteon. However, Law knew she rather know how he fought for her sake too. She didn't want to die from the same thing twice.

"Boo. That's a vague story. Where are the details?"

"Details? Like the ones you put in your one-sided love stories with Boa Hancock?"

"W-what? How do you know about those?"

"Try not leave excerpts in your laundry. By the way, thanks for owning up to them. Now I know who they belong to."

"Argh!"

"You didn't know who? Don't you know whose clothes are who's by now?" They all got piles of freshly and neatly folded clothes in their cabin rooms every day after laundry day.

"Iunno," Charlotte shrugged. "Law's, Jean Bart's, Bepo's and Cole's are easy to distinguish from each other, but everyone else wears the same jumpsuit. I just hand them out randomly."

"Whaaat?!"

"It all looks the same. It's not like you guys knew whose who's either. Otherwise you'd noticed what I've been doing long before now." Their argument quickly died at that.

"Ne, do you regret eating the devil fruit?" Bepo asked, nudging the huntress with his warm paw. Charlotte instantly rested her cheek against the soft fur. The screaming chaos behind a defending Rike and a violent everyone else quickly died. They were interested in it too. The woman who loved to swim but gave it up to live.

"I did… as soon as I ate it. The thing tasted like poop!" Charlotte made a face while the rest of them fell at their response.

"You're not upset that you can't swim anymore?" Rike rephrased.

"To be honest, I thought it was only a rumor. The whole devil fruit thing. I didn't feel any different after I ate it. Besides my stomach disagreeing with what I ate. Though, that was probably because my ability doesn't really do anything until I meet another devil fruit user. I didn't try swimming to test whether the fruit worked or not. It wasn't so much on whether I believed it or not. I was aware of the rumored curse. I just never had the need to go into the water." Charlotte didn't bother to add the that she didn't trust anyone to pull her out of the water in case it was true. "The first time I touched sea water after I ate the fruit was with Law when I fell through the ice."

"That made sense. You were swimming when you went under." Law added, startling the pirates next to him. Apparently, they didn't even know he had joined them. Law remembered the shock he had when she saw her limbs flapping. He stared at the strange way her limbs were moving for a few moments before it dawned on him what she was doing. She was a devil fruit user trying to swim.

Charlotte stuck out her tongue. "At least I know how."

"Whoever said I don't know how?" Law poked and Charlotte was instantly hooked. "Unfortunately for you, there's no way for us to test that theory." Her ego deflated slightly.

"But you don't regret not being able to swim again?"

"Whoever said I won't ever swim again?" The crew looked at her oddly. "The devil fruit is still a vastly unknown. No one knows how many or what kinds there are. Not every fruit has been found and listed before. Who knows, maybe there's someone with an ability that causes a loophole or bypasses that curse." Blackbeard got his hands on two devil fruit ability which was originally thought to be impossible. All Charlotte had to do was find whoever had the fruit that bypasses the no swim curse and copy it.

_The chances of that are so slim, it's invisible! _The crew thought simultaneously. Shock was an understatement. Charlotte wasn't even being optimistic anymore. That was a fantasy in a dream world not in their universe. The Heart Pirates shot each other glances, wondering which of them should be the one to break it to her.

"Time to go under." Law announced startling the mecha trio with his presence again. When did he get behind them? They flushed, realizing that Law could have been here a long while ago if they couldn't even recognize him being there. What if he had heard what they were saying before about saving his life? "Are the three of you sick?" Law questioned at their jolting behaviour.

"Under? Where are we going?" Charlotte rolled over so the world was upright again. The Hearts were already falling into line to fit into the door. She pouted at the lack of response. She wasn't quiet enough for them to not hear which meant they were purposely keeping her out of the loop. "Hey," She scrambled to her feet. "I haven't heard about where we are go—"

A flash moving white blur in her mind caught Charlotte's attention moments before Charlotte saw the slight disfiguration moving across the deck. Charlotte's feet disappeared beneath her as soon as the white blur played in her mind. She was gone, reappearing before her captain just as the blob leaped out. Body instincts kicked in when she saw the glint of metal and Charlotte pushed the gun up, skillfully bending the man's wrist while dropping her weight forward. She pinned the man against the deck, her eyes widening at the strange appearance before the attacker sank into the deck again.

"Someone's attacking Captain!" Penguin cried and the five of them affirmed their positions around Law, while Law stared at the empty place beneath Charlotte. If she hadn't been there, that bullet would have went through him. Her hand was bleeding when the gun barrel jerked from the release. She wasn't expecting a gun. She went in first to take the attack, but then switched plans when she realized it was a gun instead of a knife. She saved him. Again.

"I thought Rike's ability copy expired." The crude voice echoed through the deck, vibrating from the sub as if it was alive.

"Oi, do you know the guy?" The pirates scolded, knocking Rike on the head. The man had called him by name and on first name basis too and he attacked their captain.

"Of course not!" He hissed back, grabbing the top of his head.

"Kenbunshoku Haki." Charlotte corrected with a grin, ignoring the noise behind her. She felt the mecha trio groan behind her. Out of everyone on deck right now, they were the only ones who hadn't awaken Kenbunshoku Haki. Bepo had his animal instincts to boost his skills level.

"Miss Charlotte?" Law asked, the huntress had yet to move despite her opponent disappearing again. Did the attacker managed to do something in their exchange? He doubted it, but Charlotte did say she was tired from training all day. The others turned to glance at the girl with the bloodied gun.

"Rike," Charlotte called, her voice mysterious, "what kind of devil fruit does the enemy have?"

_Devil fruit? _Rike thought before realizing that the only explanation to the man's strange ability was something supernatural. Rike slipped the eye piece back on, scanning the place from the pop out box. "Zoan type."

Charlotte's face beamed and she leaped into the air, cupping her face in bliss. This was exactly what she was waiting for! "Oh, baby!" She licked her lips. "This is what I'm talking about."

"What _are_ you talking about?" The males gave her strange behaviour a questioning glance. Maybe there was more damage done to her than they originally thought. Charlotte's happiness gauged seemed to be broken. This was the first time they've seen her this happy and it was _weird. _Not because she was happy, but because of what her excessive emotions does to the air. She was practically disappearing into the sparkly bright world she had created.

"No, what are you _doing?_" Cole deadpanned at her weird dance.

"Don't you get it? That man's a _fish_ zoan type." When she first pinned him that was when she was able to see who the attacker was. To say she was shocked was an understatement. Scales were the first things she noticed. Scales decorated his exposed skin, next was gills and fins.

"A _fish_-type?" The group repeated, shocked. Never did they think that such a combination would exist even if it wasn't that strange of a combination now that they thought about it.

"Mhm," Charlotte flushed, cupping her blushing face. "And it appears that his ability is to swim through anything!" She cried cheerfully.

"Which makes him an even more dangerous enemy." Law stated pointed, eyes glaring at the girl who was seemed to be taking the battle too lightly. The enemy was still an enemy. An unknown at that.

"Wrong." Charlotte held her slender finger up in the air. Even the blood coating the hand seemed to be dancing down her hand with joy. "It means that I can go swimming later. Perfect timing. I could use a refreshing dip in the sea."

"Hold up! You don't even know if his ability can cancel out the curse!" Rike shouted, spinning the huntress around to look at him. He rolled his eyes at the status box that instantly appeared. He didn't need the box to tell him what he already knew. But he couldn't help but agree. The shamelessly blushing girl with sparkling eyes was delirious.

"One way to find out." She beamed, and without even breaking a sweat she turned her euphoria-filled face over her shoulder, her eyes locking immediately with the fish-man as he materialized. "Right?" She twirled her bloodied, extended finger, coiling the black tie hanging from his neck around it before resting the finger on the trigger of the gun. She pressed it harder under his jaw as she turned around, leaning forward towards the wide-eyed and blushing user. "Have you ever went swimming before?" She purred, face far too close for comfort.

Law scowled. Charlotte knew better than to be that close. It was dangerous. "Miss Charlotte!" He clicked his tongue when the huntress fired the gun. "You should learn how to use a gun first." She had missed. The bullet going off into a direction not even close to the enemy's face despite how pressed up against him it was. "You need to cock the gun. It's not an automatic." She was trying to fire again to compensate the miss.

"Ah," Charlotte nodded as she stared at the weapon in her hand. It was harder to used than she thought. Jiggling seemed to help that bullet shoot out, but according to Law and the pale faced enemy it wasn't supposed to be doing that. "Oi, Old Man," Charlotte called, her voice not longer light and airy like it was when she was talking to her enemy. "How do I cock a gun?" He was supposed to the weapon master-slash-technician.

"You pull back on the barrel…" Cole responded automatically before realizing the implications of what he was doing. He was teaching the one person most not suited for projectile weaponry how to use one. "Like this?" He heard her say, and all color drained from his face at the sight of a barrel. "WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!"

Charlotte laughed at his expression, waving the gun around. So she had done it right. That wasn't too hard. His fear must mean that whenever she pulled the trigger next, it'll fire without a problem. "Don't get your panties in a knot, Old Man." She waved the gun causing the males to shrink back in greater fear. "I'm not that much of a clutz to misfire."

"YOU BLEW UP A MARINE BASE BY ACCIDENT!" The invisible fishman jolted. She what not? "That's was with a bazooka! A gun's different!" Those words did not make the assassin feel any more at ease. "How so?" Yes, he would like to know that too. "It can't blow up the sub!" He pale. The girl was a psychotic idiot who didn't know how to use modern weapon properly. And he was the dolt who let her take away his modern weapon. First thing's first, he needs to take away that weapon from her and then go in for the kill.

**Bang!**

"Where in the world are you aiming?! I told you to hold it properly!" Cole shouted while Penguin and Shachi fell to their knees, crying out for their poor submarine. Their baby had been the victim of Charlotte's butterfingers. The huntress wasn't even looking, she had crossed her arms and the gun fired.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" The three of them glanced up towards the bending air to see the a tall and muscular scaly male slowly piece together into existence. The smoking bullet hole just a few inches left of where he was tip toeing too. Their faces fell. Charlotte had been almost dead accurate in her under the elbow shot. It would have been cool, if only she hadn't fired by accident. "You haven't answered me yet, nor did I get to copy your ability yet!" She dashed forward, her bright and light face contrasting with the other's shocked face.

Charlotte pouted when the male disappeared again. Her hands fell to her hips, gun already cocked again. "You don't stay in once place for long, do you?"

_Of course not! Who in their right mind would when being stared down at like that?! _The assassin swallowed hard as he remembered those eerily colored lustful and crazed eyes. He shivered at the memory of them and that face. They were completely trained on him at every chance they got. It was like she was able to constantly see him despite his natural predisposition to camouflage. Was it because of the Kenbunshoku Haki thing she was talking about earlier? What was that even? Plus, why was she so keen on seeing him swimming?

"Ne," The enemy pulled too a stop, eyes wide as those same ungodly eyes peered into him. She had appeared before him again. "Why are you running so much?" He twisted on his webbed feet, slipping passed her while grabbing the gun. He was pulled back almost as soon as the gun gave way. "Gotcha!" Her face cracked into two at the large grin. "Shooting the Captain is a no-no, but I'll let it go this time if you answer my question."

"Oi, what are you saying woman?!" Cole shouted angrily. There was no forgiveness on anyone who attacked their captain.

Charlotte ignored the outcry, her face still concentrated on the man before her. She lifted her gaze from their hands towards the enemy. "Do you know Haki?"

What?

"Do you know Haki?" Charlotte repeated, her smile still in place. It looked less force now that she didn't have to struggle against his hold anymore. He glanced at their conjoined hand. Her slender fingers on top of his webbed maroon fish-like hands. The gun was lost somewhere between the stack of hands like it was no longer a concern. Something was wrong. The air around the huntress wasn't as bright anymore. The sparkles had faded and the light was dimmed. But, her face still held the same cryptic smile. Just like what she was saying. "Do you know Haki?"

Why did it have to do with anything?

"Miss Charlotte," Law coughed, breaking into their little chase battle, if it could even be called a battle. "I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm sure you already know by now given your line of questioning. That's not a devil fruit user. That's a fishman." The enemy was finally still enough for them to finally get a good look of him. Charlotte wasn't too far off in her creature guessing this time around. It wasn't a fish though, to be more technically correct, it was an octopus. "He's an octopus fishman."

"A fishman….?" Charlotte questioned, glancing at their intertwined fingers. Hers were a fair skin tone with five slender fingers on each other while his… they were maroon in color with four webbed suction-tipped fingers—were they even called fingers? But they were skin to skin contact, Charlotte knew that she could feel that, but there was no heat to paint across her body, no burning, no nothing. It didn't copy. "Do you know Haki? Are you wearing gloves?" She murmured.

"Miss Charlotte."

"Damn it, Rike said he saw a Zoan-type Devil Fruit!" Charlotte snapped. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to accept it. Finally, in all her years, she had found the loophole to the damn curse. The answer was right there before her eyes. Right here! "Are we not touching skin-to-skin?" Charlotte lifted her wet eyes, her voice desperate.

The fishman yanked his hands back like he had been snapped. "Dang, Woman! I'm not into humans!" Screw the gun, he could always buy another. Losing a gun was better than being caught in some random love chase with some psychotic human girl with fish fever. "You're not worth this!" He grunted as he backed away quickly, eyes never leaving the still huntress. He couldn't risk her disappearing and following him.

His face plowed into some thing soft. "You made Charlotte sad." The softness spoke and the fishman glanced up, fear once again etching its way onto his face. He had just collided with a… a…. bear!

"Don't eat me!" He screamed, leaping over the edge and diving into the waters.

Charlotte's head snapped up at the sound of water splashing. "HE SWIMS!" Charlotte realized, running forward, ready to follow suit. If she could just touch him before she drowns in the water, then she could too. "Hey, let go of me!" She huffed, palms pressing against the head and fur of the two grabbing at her shoulders and waist. "I need to copy his ability before he's out of range!"

"He has no ability to copy!" Shachi grunted. The words coming out funny because of the palm smashed against his face.

"If you jump in, you'll drown." Bepo aided, but the huntress wouldn't have any of it.

"Rike said there was a fruit!" She stated as if it was reason enough.

The three of them stopped their struggling as a giant pelican came from the sky, it's giant mouth easily catching and scooping the large fishman from the waters.

"Hey, what are you doing?" They could hear the fishman shout back. He sounded friendly with the bird. He wasn't an unlucky fishman borne to be birdfeed to the world's largest pelican then.

"Swimming away is the worst thing you can do. They have a sub!" The tori tori no mi user gargled back as he flew them away and out of range.

"There's your zoan fruit user." Law stated behind the three shocked pirates. Law leaned forward, glancing at their opened jaws, and saw a chance for amusement. "Are you all trying to imitate the pelican man?" He chuckled lightly as the three snapped their jaws shut instantly almost as if they had been burned. One of them seemed to be given their glare at him. "You can copy his ability by all means if you can catch him. You won't be able to swim, but you can drink water and fly."

"You're the worst." Charlotte grumbled, picking herself out of the two's hold, she lifted her fist.

"What are you doing?" Law piqued, his eyebrow raised, eyes eying the fist carefully. Hitting the captain was a definite no-no. Hadn't she said so earlier?

"I simply feel like your face is in a great need of a fist is all." She shrugged, launching her hand forward. She wasn't surprise when Law caught it with ease, nor did she try to do anything afterwards too. "Guess Lady Luck doesn't agree with me."

"It does appear so." Law lowered her fist, letting it hang next to her. He glanced at his bloodied hand. The blood was Charlotte's. That's right, she had been injured. "Rike-ya, tend to her wounds." He ordered, returning to the submarine. The rest of them were quick to follow.

"You coming, Charlotte?" Bepo asked, turning around. She was the only one who hadn't moved. His ears flattened against his head at her sadden expression. "I'll give my half of my fish." That always cheered him up instantly.

Charlotte kicked at the ground. She gave the bear a reassuring smile. "It's okay, I don't want any fish today." _I hate fish at the moment. _She forced her feet to move in after the captain.

…

"Are all of you injured too?" Charlotte asked acerbically. She wasn't the only one in the infirmary. Everyone from the deck, except for Law had joined her in the infirmary and she didn't know why. She wasn't that badly injured either.

"Uhm… because…." Shachi glanced towards his crewmates for help, unable to find a reason himself. Except they weren't looking in his way. They were purposely trying to avoid his pleading gaze. Shachi gave Penguin a fast jab to the gut. "Because, Penguin's got a stomach ache!"

Charlotte raised a brow at him, as if asking him 'really?' "I just saw you elbow him."

"A-actually, we're here because… we want to know more about you!"

"Me? Isn't it odd to be asking me that _now_ after how many months of knowing each other?"

"You don't tell us much about yourself." Rike added.

"Yeah, I want to know more about your ability!" The group nodded in agreement.

"Eh? Why? It's nothing really." Charlotte flushed, suddenly shy. No one's really asked her about her ability before. Ironic, considering how many people had been curious about it. She doubted that she would have answered them if they'd approached to ask her about it anyway. There weren't many benefits in letting her others know her abilities. It wasn't like she was obligated to answer them anyway.

"Really? I think you have like the luckiest devil fruit." Penguin admitted with a sheepish grin. "You can take on any ability you touch. That means you can practically try all of them whereas everyone is stuck with whatever they got."

"Imagine getting a terrible devil fruit!"

"Like what?"

"Silent farting!"

"Ewww! What kind of devil fruit power is that!"

"I'd call it silent and deadly."

"… did you… did you just rip one?!"

"SHACHI!"

"Ah, poor Bepo!" They cried towards the faltering bear. Rike handed him a mask quickly before passing one out to everyone else.

Shachi gave a nervous laugh to the identical glares everyone was giving him over their surgical mask. "H-hey, this is kind of scary to look at… It feels like you guys are all going to attack." They did right after.

Charlotte stared at the smoke cloud with the random odd protrusion of limbs every once a while for a moment, then she broke into a laugh. "What?" She could hear the fight had stopped at her sudden outburst, but she ignored it. It had been only a month, a month in which she didn't remember them, remember _this _at all… she didn't realize it then, but she was lonely. Really, really lonely. "You guys are stupid." She was stupid. To leave them for their sake? Please. She was lucky that they went to take her back.

"Hey—"

"—If! If I got that ability. I'd set off as many in this enclosed space of a submarine and blame it on…." She stared at the pirates one by one, drilling their features into her memory. She would never forget them again, not for the life of her. "Shachi! Because he stank up the infirmary." She grinned. "Ah, but then I'd have to avoid Rike until I copy another ability!"

"But Captain forbid you to copy his." Bepo reminded softly and Charlotte stuck her tongue out, guilty. "Captain said!"

"I can't help it!" Charlotte raised her arms in the air in defeat. She really couldn't. "If I bump into him or him, me. It just gets copied. I have no control over it."

"Doesn't that mean it's very easy to be overwritten?" Rike questioned, his voice returning to normal now that he didn't have to shout over an angry Shachi.

Charlotte shrugged, "How often do you meet many devil fruit users in once place."

"I heard there are four devil fruit users in the Straw Hat Pirates." Charlotte flinched, her shoulders hunching over at the shocking, yet old news.

"I don't ever want to be on their ship." Charlotte shivered and the group laughed.

"But you can try out all their abilities." Shachi started, followed by Penguin. "Maybe you can even combine their abilities" He received a bonk on the head for the idea. She didn't have that kind of a cheat code.

"I rather not." Charlotte admitted, scratching her cheek. "It takes a toll on me to copy an ability."

"Does that toll change on what kind of devil fruit you copy?" All heads turned towards the technician, surprised that the was actually interested in the topic that had to do with Charlotte. "I mean, you never copied anything else but paramecia type ones."

Charlotte ran her bandaged hand through her hair. "Honestly, I can't say. The only other type I had ever copied was a logia and that was only once." It all really depended on who she met and whether they were a user or not. "It was not fun." Her face grew grim. The experience was a total disaster. One that she hoped to never live again. That embarrassment! She couldn't maintain her form and stayed as a small pile of mush on the ground until her timer went off.

Her face felt hot against their laughs.

"How'd you know you'd get your body back if you waited?"

Charlotte froze at that. Her face paling.

She never thought about it before.

The group burst into another round of laughs and the red on Charlotte's face deepened.

Charlotte's eyes darted towards the door as it opened and she tensed at the sight of their Captain scanning the area, wondering where he should ask or just things be. There was no harm it seemed. His eyes paused on the grim faced Charlotte, confusion filling his as she quickly excused herself out of the room.

"Does your hand still hurt?" He closing the medical door behind him. His back towards the door to the infirmary while watching the huntress in the hallway. The group she was conversing in protected behind the door. They didn't need to be dragged into some unnecessary drama to worry about. Especially if it wasn't anything.

Charlotte paused, sliding her foot to her other heel. "Keep your guard up. Don't let anyone get too close." She snatched the towel from Law's shoulders, throwing it over her own as she left to shower again.

Charlotte tilted her head towards the shower, her eyes half lidded as she stared at the water sleeping out of the little holes. The words of her clients rang in her mind. _What am I doing_? She ran her hand through her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp. _Why did I tell him to watch out? _She grumbled, rinsing her mouth. _It'll just make my job harder!_

The water slowed to a drizzle, her hand pressing the lever down. She knew why_. _She came back to this crew to protect it. But to get rid of Aceteon was to hand over their Captain. She didn't want that. But she already accepted the contract. Perhaps it could be settled civilly, the two of them could get to get and talk it out. Come to think of it, Charlotte didn't even know why Joker was interested in Law. Though it wasn't like she could ask either. Her services came 'no questions asked'. She rinsed the soap from hair. To break a contract would be to go back on her principles, and she couldn't have that. But to cut off the head of the Heart Pirates… to hand over their captain… to hand over Law.

_Don't get lost in your own act. _

"ARGH!" Charlotte cried, slamming her hands against the shower tiles. All this thinking was giving her a headache. Turning off the water, Charlotte tried massaging her temples as she towel-dried her hair.

_At least Law isn't here. _Charlotte thought as she exited the side shower. She didn't know if she was surprise or glad at his disappearance. Probably a little bit of both. She wouldn't be reminded of her troubles with Law not there to remind her. Argh! She's still thinking about it! _Whatever_! She replaced the towel over her shoulder with her scarf in with a flick of her wrist.

She popped a sleeping pill into her mouth before continuing down the hall, already dressed in her pajamas. "Sleep. Sleep. Sleep is good." She chanted, happily. Her voice echoing throughout the submarine. "That's weird. It's almost never this quiet at this time." Now that she thought about it, she didn't really see a lot of people in the submarine today. Her eyes landed on the closed voce pipes that were set up around the submarine. If she remembered correctly, Law said it was kind of communication system in case their den den mushi didn't work.

She flipped the metal piece over.

"Ouch! What was that?" Sounds of small explosions and other yelps of pain echoed throughout the tubes. "Everyone get down!" That was Law's voice.

Charlotte paled. They were under attack!

It was like the whole sub had gone to bed. The yelping and crackling were gone. Whether that was good news or bad news, Charlotte could only hope. She pressed her back against the galley door. It depended on her enemy. If it wasn't anyone, they should be fine. They wouldn't be gone that fast. Charlotte's finger twitched by the know. What if it was Aceteon? Her finger trembled by the door knob. Then that silence could only mean one thing. They're dead. All of them. That's a given.

_Then there was no one to save… but herself. _Her hand fell from the knob. Would jumping in to die with them make any sense? She had been too late. She's the lone survivor. If she leaves now—

_How long are you going to be running away? _

Charlotte scolded herself. She was not going to get them involved in her problems again! They were hers to bear. Throwing her weight behind her, Charlotte rolled into the room, keeping low to the ground. The room was dark like she had expected, but that wasn't going to stop her from getting revenge. Her kenbunshoku Haki worked perfectly There was sixteen of them. Sixteen—eh? There were only 16 members in the crew.

The lights flashed on. "SURR"—Charlotte launched the bill box at the loud sound—"PPR..ri…se.." Their cheer grew still as they stared at he plastic container protruding from one of the main poles.

Silence befell as Charlotte blinked away the dots in her vision, rubbing at her eyes. _Enemy territory and I'm blind…_Charlotte chided. _Wait, what did they say?_ Shielding her eyes, Charlotte glanced up at the familiar happy and confused faces staring back at her. They were all wearing small cone part hats over their own hats, and a long streamer with bright, bold letters was hung above them. 'WELCOME TO THE HEARTS' it read.

"My God," Charlotte muttered under her breath, falling onto her butt. She could hear the worried cries for her as they ran towards her. Worry was probably etched onto their faces, she wouldn't know, she wasn't looking. She didn't care. "What is all this?" Her arms lurched forward, grabbing the two nearest pirate, pulling them towards her chest.

"DON'T KILL US!" Rike and Penguin screamed, their face flushed. Charlotte only laughed at their response. They were okay! The two swapped glances before joining in. "Welcome back!"

"So what brought this on?" Charlotte asked, glancing over at the already drinking mess of men. She gave them a nervous laugh. It hasn't even been half an hour yet and they're already unloading all the alcohol they have in the sub.

"Captain thought it was time we officially welcomed you. Since last time… it was so… well, unusual." Shachi explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Law did?" Charlotte turned to see where the anti-social man had gone. She jolted when she saw him eyeing the orange pill container sticking from the wooden column. _Crap_! That was the pills she had _borrowed_ from the infirmary. _I didn't mean to throw those. _She just threw whatever was in her hands. _I'm in so much trouble… _Law was meticulous about his medical supplies. "I'll thank him later when I have the chance."

"You? Thank?" Cole scoffed. He threw his arm over Shachi's shoulder like he was asking for a confirmation. "When have you ever done that?"

Law plucked the familiar orange bottle from the pole with a small pop. _Isn't this…? _He spun the bottle in his hand, counting the pills within it. A grin settled onto his face. Stealing from him wasn't a good idea. He lowered the clear bottle, no longer looking at Charlotte through the orange film anymore. It required punishment.

"S-shut up! Fine then I won't ever say since it's so out of character!" Charlotte huffed, face pink with embarrassment. Forgive her for not knowing her manners properly.

"Just like an unruly monkey."

Charlotte flinched. "W-what did you call me…?"

"AH!" He waved his finger before the angrily shaking Charlotte. "Is that how you treat someone who help threw a surprise party for you."

Law grinned when Charlotte pulled her punch. She was clearly debating on whether or not she should still pummel the guy when Rike interrupted the two. "It's a party. Stop fighting!" He gave them two giant jugs of alcohol instead. One each.

"Ah, but I don—"

"—Don't bother wasting it. The little kid here can't hold her liquor. She didn't drink anything back on Muses Island. Ain't that right, lightweight?" Cole taunted, using her head as an arm rest. The jug in his hand already half-empty. "Let me have that for you."

Charlotte yanked the glass away from his hands while excusing herself from being a piece of furniture. Her eyes full of bite.

"Oh, so scary. Still doesn't change the fact that you're a lightweight." Cole laughed.

"You don't drink?" Penguin asked from the sidelines.

True. Charlotte may have never really drank and alcohol didn't seem to be that great of a drink. It burned your throat and it makes your body hot. It confuses you and makes you do stupid things. Charlotte always preferred to be on her toes, to be steady and ready for anything that may have happened. She didn't want her life to end because of something stupid like alcohol. So, she never did drink much of it. There was also the fact that the thing always tasted like gargled piss.

"Who ever said that I don't?" Her platinum eyes flashed and Charlotte brought the frothy drink to her mouth, chugging it all at once.

"Oi. Oi. Oi! Don't force yourself!" Penguin's cry of worry was easily drowned out by the other onlookers who could started cheering, "Chug!"

He could punish her tomorrow. Law decided, turning away from the scene to grab his own cup. Tonight was a night to celebrate the joining of a new member. Charlotte was partaking in their social endeavours for the first time after all.

It didn't take long, but a few cups later. It was unanimously voted that Charlotte was a lightweight. Well, light in comparison to the males around her. The huntress' face was a shade of deep red and disorientation. "Eh? My cup is empty?" Charlotte hiccupped, turning the large mug in her hands upside down. Nothing but a blue blur dropped from the cup. "Eh?" She thought, staring at the familiar falling blue cube for a moment, before pain ripped across her chest. She just dumped her heart on the ground! "Oi, who's brilliant idea was it to bring my heart here?" Charlotte hissed, holding the blue box in the air as if it was some trophy to be seen by all.

The pirates around her blinked, once, unsure what to say. Then laughter filled the room causing the huntress to pout unhappily. "You did." Someone finally said. They sank back from her jerking her face forward until it was inches away.

Charlotte squinted at the male, trying to focus her blurry vision. Her bloodshot eyes searched his for a moment, or not really searching at all, before she sneered at his face and pulled herself back upright. She decided it wasn't important to know who she was talking too. "Why?"

"You wanted to show us your hunting capabilities?" Someone offered, and Charlotte's mouth turned into a small 'o'. That's right. They were talking about her hunting past.

Charlotte slipped her hand underneath her chin, keeping it flat there to hoist her head up a bit more. Her head felt like it was spinning. "How did I do?" She managed to slip the phrase out in one go. She batted her eyes, grinning down at the rest of the blurry pirates with a look on her face that said, 'Admire me'. They nodded and she beamed, grinning even more. "Want… to tell me… how I did it?"

"G-great job, Idiot. You don't even remember what you did." Cole snapped, his face also red from the alcohol. His body a little too warm too.

"Getoffmyface!" Charlotte hissed, smacking foreheads with the technician instead of pushing him away. "That hurt! I-Idiot! Who told you… to move!" She hiccupped, holding her poor forehead with her fingertips. The wound was almost invisible to see, being the same color as her face—red.

"YOU hit ME! And I ain't on your face." He hiccupped back, bringing a fist up next to him while Charlotte dodged it despite it not being anywhere near her. "You scared?"

"Y"—She hiccupped—"ou, want to go? HUH?" She rolled the cube off into one of the other pirate's hand before leaping forward. A table snapped, pieces flying into the air.

A slightly drunken Penguin and drunken Shachi glanced at the mess of the two drunken idiots jumping around in the idle of the galley, then at themselves. A grin from ear to ear grew on their faces and the two slipped off their hats. "DIRTGROW VS. BLOODY BOA! PLACE YOUR BETS NOW!" Penguin hollered while Shachi went around collecting beri in both their hats.

"YOU'RE MAKING A BET ON ME?" Cole shouted, angrily as he landed on the table, unscratched from the drunken beast. Unbelievable, just utterly unbeliev—"WHAT YOU'RE ALL BETTING AGAINST ME?!" Fine! Cole huffed. He'll just have to show them. One look at his opponent had the man sweating puddles. Necks don't bend that far! "Oi, where are you going?!" He snapped turning back towards the huntress staggering away.

"Alcohol. You." Charlotte made a giant alligator sign with her hand, the larger of the two portions eating the air that Charlotte had labelled alcohol. "Ciao."

"Alcohol makes you fat." Cole retorted. It was a fact. Three shots equate to one pound in fat. And who knows how many Charlotte had already. She was already getting slower from her one-month vacation. Charlotte inhaled sharply.

"Are you"—hiccup—"calling me faaaat?!" She slurred incredulously.

"Did you _not _look in a mirror?"

Cole flinched when an inhumane sound ripped from Charlotte's throat as she stomped on the ground, her arms falling flat on either sides of her. Her head dropped lower almost like her neck couldn't hold her face up anymore, successfully blocking out her expression. She wasn't even wobbly anymore, her body perfectly straight, almost like she had been nailed there. It was creepy almost how fluid she was a moment ago.

Cole gulped, body tense, in case anything was going to come out and leap at him. He was not going to be done in by Beast Mode Charlotte. Or whatever the Witch Demon was plotting now.

His muscles flexed when Charlotte lifted her right arm slowly, dragging it across her face. _Wha—_Sniffle. Cole froze. "O-oi," His voice came out shaky, yet heavily laced with unwanted alcohol. "A-are you crying…?"

Charlotte clenched her fisted, digging her nails into the palm of her hand. Pushing herself off the wall, Charlotte pulled herself upright, unsteady, but upright. Her right hand turned down suddenly and the crew gave her confused and blank stares. Charlotte lifted her head, her wet eyes glowing as she locked on the three Coles in her line of vision. Her lips slowly and with ever exaggeration, mouthed the one word that made them all instantly paper white. "ROOM."

The items in the galley clang loudly as random objects began flying. "Let's…" She paused, swallowing a hiccup. "Agree to disagree!" She suggested, albeit slightly angry, raising her arm and the few pirates who were still in her dome flew up along with the furniture.

The sound of furniture and the occasional soft body slamming against the wall resonated across the galley for a moment before groans filled the rest. The perpetrator didn't seem to give much care for the results as she grabbed a bottle of whatever alcohol was left. The fight was over and Charlotte had won, in her mind at least, so she didn't have any other purpose being around people who claimed her to be fat. "Hmph!" She huffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The small audience that had gathered to watch the fight stared at the back of the huntress, eyes wide and words missing from their mouths before turning back to Cole, standing upright and perfectly fine with an equally surprised and confused look on his face. The debris decorated the ground around him and the poor pirate caught in the crossfire seemed more injured than the opponent himself.

Charlotte had missed. In her last big attack, she had hit everything _but _Cole.

"It's amazing you're still standing…" Penguin whispered first.

"I hate you." Dan groaned from the ground, glaring up at the one who _should _have been injured instead of him. He wasn't even aware of a battle, he came into the circle by accident, whilst on his way to the washroom.

"The win-winner is C-cole?!" Shachi announced only to get his cheek smashed by an angry and drunk Cole. "But you made her cry." He scolded.

"I-I wasn't trying to!" Cole jumped up quickly to defend himself, knocking the tray of alcohol Milos had graciously brought out for everyone, all over himself. Cries and groans of complaints echoed around the party room, towards a soaked and unhappy Cole. "Great. Just great."

Milos stared at the mess and shook his head. "That was the last of it." He stated simply before walking away as if he wasn't involved.

"Miloos! Don't leave me here, all alone…" Cole's voice trailed, realizing the crowd of drunk and angry pirates growing around him. They did not have their usual share yet.

A small frown settled onto her face and Charlotte slipped out from the galley, into the cooler hallway. The chill air felt icy against her flushed skin, but it helped to sober her up the tiniest bit. Even if it meant that she needed to lean against the wall for support, her face lolling towards the cool wall. She could see her reflection slightly if she stared just hard enough into the metallic walls. _They do a good job keeping the place clean. _Charlotte approved. It could function as a mirror then.

She pushed herself upright, grabbing onto the wall at the last moment so she didn't fall backwards. _Oops, pushed too hard. _She giggled quietly, her vision focused on her figure. _Am I really fat?_ Her platinum eyes narrowed as she squinted, not really able to tell at the moment. It was dim; the yellow light shinning from the galley not bright enough for her to see herself clearly. That or her eyes really weren't working anymore for the night.

Groaning, Charlotte brought her hand up, arm pressing against her eyes, trying to soothe them out. The bottle in her hand pressed against her cheek and Charlotte almost jumped in surprise. She still had more with her. Pleasantly surprised, Charlotte pressed the rounded edge to her lips, tilting her head back slightly, her eyes half lidded, and then she stopped. _Crap, I'm blind. Who is that? _Platinum eyes narrowed further, trying to focus on the black blurry shadow.

Removing the bottle from her lips, she left it to hang between her fingertips, against the side of her leg. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooo Olllllldddddddddddddd Maaaaaaaaaaaan." Charlotte slurred eerily, attributing the identity to the black blur to Cole only. There was no one else who she could think of that would be coming after her. Charlotte gasped, _what if they realized she still had booze left? _Yanking the thin bottle to her centre as if it was a baby, Charlotte pulled away from the shadow, slamming her left shoulder against the metal wall. "Mine!" She declared. "Oh," Charlotte gaped, taking in who the shadow was now that she wasn't staring at a dimly lit reflection. Her hunched shoulders relaxed and she unfurled her arms, letting the bottle hang as it was previously. "It's just you."

"It's just me?" Law repeated, clearly shocked at the more nonchalant response. "Is that how you address your captain?"

A smile spread across Charlottes face. "My apologizes, _Captain, _but I'm not letting you have this last bottle either." She kissed the glass of the bottle while keeping her half-lidded eyes on his stormy grey ones, challenging him to try to take the bottle away.

"Aren't you getting a little overconfident?" Law warned, already taking the challenge easily. He had reached forward for the bottle, his hand reaching towards the glass container only for it to land next to her collarbone, the bottle already yanked to the far right. He thumbed the bone lightly, not caring that he was way into her personal space. "You only ever flirted once."

Charlotte tilted her face up, eyes locking into his again. Her warmth breath fanned out against his face, rolling in soft puffs. "Can't stay a novice forever." She warned easily, easily pushing forward into the quickly diminishing space between them.

…

"Isn't that Charlotte's heart?" The Mecha trio locked their eyes on the familiar blue jelly box that Charlotte had forgotten about again. It had fallen onto the floor, probably when Charlotte executed Law's ROOM, so she didn't remember to take it with her. Then again, she was probably too intoxicated to remember it. She already forgot it once and placed it in her cup of alcohol. "Should we bring it to her?"

"Don't be stupid!" Cole snapped, grabbing the organ out of the pirate hand quickly. "This is Charlotte's heart! We gotta take advantage of it." He shook the thing in his hand as he spoke, pure curiosity with a twist of sadism on his face.

"TAKE AWAY SHARP THINGS!" Penguin shouted and the crew all straightened up, quickly removing anything dangerous to the heart away from Cole. You know, in case, he decided to stab it as revenge.

"PSH. IF YOU WANT HER TO BE SAFE, YOU SHOLD HAVE TAKEN HER HEART AWAY FROM ME!" Cole laughed, falling backwards onto a bench. He rested his back against the table, hand still clutching onto the blue cube while the rest of the watchers slowly realized that he was right. They really should have. He jerked the cube away from the first pirate to jump at him. "I'm not going to harm her! Gosh, how little did you guys think of me?" He glared at their silence and avoiding gazes.

Cole brushed off their silent judgements. "Whatever, I have Charlotte's heart so that means I AM IN CONTROL NOW!" He laughed diabolically, rubbing his hands across the jelly cube, turning the captured heart around and around. "She do whatever I say, listen to every little command" He brought the jelly towards his mouth, pondering what to say.

Shachi and Penguin stared at each other, then the heart, and then Cole, and finally each other again. Cole's words sank in—they could influence Charlotte. They grinned widely. The same conclusion on their faces—they need the heart a lot more than Cole. Their love story with Charlotte wasn't going anywhere; this might be just the thing to change that around. "Get him!"

It wasn't hard for either of the two mechanics to grab a hold of the jelly. It was two vs one and you may call it unfair, but really, the two mechanics were basically one person. They knew each other well enough for them to make up for each other's weaknesses. Not to mention, Cole was more worn out, tired and more drunk than the two of them.

"What should we say first?" Penguin questioned Shachi.

"GET OFF ME! THAT WAS MY IDEA!" Cole groaned from beneath Bepo. The had got the loyal bear to help make sure Cole doesn't escape by having him use him as a seat pillow.

"I know!" Shachi swiped the box from Penguin's hand, bringing it to his mouth like to was some kind of receiver. "Shachi is the best and you love Shachi."

"Oi!" Penguin elbowed the redhead, grabbing the cube when it fell out of his hands. It was his turn. "Penguin's the best, right?" He whispered into the heart. Hopefully, Cole was right and they could influence Charlotte's emotions through this.

…

For the first time in Law's life in a long while, he had no idea what kind of ailment was afflicting his crew. The physical symptoms could lead to many various of infections: red, flushed skin, dizziness, inability to focus, lack of self-awareness, and so on. The amount of probable infections dwindles quite heavily once Law factors in the fact that Charlotte's been drinking and is currently still drinking—it was rather obvious with the bottle she just about finished in her hand. She could be fine given what alcohol does to a person. But never had Law seen anyone with such severe symptoms for alcohol intoxication. Perhaps she was slightly allergic and the resulting chemistry was causing her to act like this.

"Sasi or Pen-gwaiin?" Charlotte hummed, not caring that she slurred their names or the fact that Law had no idea what she was talking about. "I can't seeee either of their faces…" She giggled, leaning back against the wall. "Cole? Who's Cole?" Charlotte giggled, the unfamiliar name not striking anything in her.

"Who are you talking to?" Law questioned and vaguely reminded her that Cole was the one she called 'Old Man'.

"Ah, Albino-Ape!" Charlotte hummed happily, nodding her head in response to the non-existent questions. Well, non-existent to Law. The ramblings and conversations around her heart was clear to her. As strange as it was, but then again Charlotte didn't mind at the moment. She didn't even understand how her heart was talking to her—not that it was really. "He should shave his head. All of it. He'll look younger!"

_What?_ Law blanked, questioning Charlotte's mentally now. He sighed, peeking out at the always uniquely entertaining Charlotte. _What now?_ He groaned.

Her face flushed pinked, then grew red as her temperature rose at the suggestions that her 'heart' was giving her now. "Ha…" A small steamy breath escaped through her lips silently. What did half of those things even mean? She doesn't even know if she wants to know what they are given how she felt about the rare few that she did know. But, if her heart was telling her those things, didn't it mean that she _did _know them? Also, why does her heart talk in a male's voice? Several male voices actually… For example, _"SHE'S NOT GOING TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT! SHE'S A VIR—_

—A small yank to the side, had Charlotte's opening eyes locking on with impatient silver ones. _Ah, Law… _She recognized the steel-bolt like look anywhere. The cool and clear look. She giggled. How weird, it felt like she could _actually _read him this time. "Don't worry. I'm talking to my heart." Charlotte smacked her palm against her left breast, her palm sinking slightly into the boxed hole there. "Ah…" She peered down, eyes widening slightly at the sight of the empty box peeking out of her loose white tank. "… I'm dead. Weird, I feel alive."

"You're alive." Law stated. _You're rather calm for someone who thought they died. _"Are you scared of death?"

"Hm?" Charlotte blinked at the question, her eyes all but focused. Her face split into a small smile and a giggle escaped her lips. "Are you an idiot?" Law's brow twitched. "Of course I am!"

As normal as an answer that was, Law wasn't expecting it. Not at all. Not with her habits of running head first into dangers, disobeying strategies to lower risks, or constant disregard for her health and body parts. Charlotte spent more days without her heart than with it out of all the days that Law knew Charlotte.

"Who wouldn't be? If you could choose to live a day longer, wouldn't you?" Charlotte continued, her voice still far too light for the topic. "I know I wouldn't ever give up. Life's a precious thing." She ducked out from under Law's arm, looping her arms together behind her. "You know what's funny?" She spun around, the bottleneck dangling between her index and middle finger lifted in the air, "To think that I am alive here today because you had stolen my heart." Ignacio wasn't holding back when he stabbed her, he was aiming to kill. Divine Justice. The only reason she survived that wound to the heart was because of Law _removing _her heart. "Out of all my near deaths, that one takes the cake." Charlotte rolled on her heels, one hand winding before her to rest a long finger against her flushed lips. Looking almost like she was thinking. "Ah! I'll only do this once. So don't ask me to do it again, and I'll probably deny it if you say anything," she stated clearly, "Thank you, Law, for stealing my heart!"

A pink dust grew on Law's face. That was the first time he had ever seen such a big smile on the woman's face. It was also the first time that Charlotte ever thanked him for anything. The words and the face didn't match though. Law stifled a small chuckle. _What an odd thank you. _There were other ways she could have phrased it, other ways that normal people would have said it, but it was just like her to be unpredictable.

"What's with that odd look?" Charlotte pouted. "Do you have a fever? Is your wound acting up?" She added quickly, stepping forward towards him now.

"I'm cutting you off." Law declared, pulling the bottle out of her hands. A confused 'eh' was his reply from the lost girl in his arms. "Miss Charlotte, you fell over." Law explained easily. Charlotte had misjudged their distance, her hand pushing the air next to his head away while she tipped over, colliding into his chest.

Law sighed at yet another confused sound then at the strange behaviour of her snuggling against his chest and hold. "If you want to sleep then return to your room." No movement. He glanced the bottle in his hands. It was the only bottle. And there was still some left. "Miss Charlotte?" Another groan and this time she managed to roll her head on his arm until she was facing up. Her face was dusted pink. "You can't possibly be drunk off one bottle that you didn't even finish."

A small pout and a frown in her brows settle on her features as she stared at the dark glass in Law's hands. Then in a sudden, she leaped forward, swiping for the bottle. The action was meant to be a flawless and smooth one. The type that brushes right before another person, close enough to tickle the hairs on their skin, yet not close enough to touch. A haunting feeling. Instead, she collided with Law's head straight on, knocking his hat off.

"SAFE!" She shouted, laughing uncontrollably. In her hands, still upright was the beer bottle. The liquid sloshing around in the inside of the glass. It was too low for it to even spill over even if Charlotte hadn't kept it perpendicular. She didn't seem to know that though as she continued to hold it up high like it was some sacred thing. Slowly, she lifted her head and brought the bottle slowly to her lips, tilting and tilting it until the cool liquid slipped down her throat. "Ahh!" She sighed contently to the air.

The small female glanced down at the man sandwiched between her and the ground. A grin spread loudly across her face as she brought her face into view. "I dunno what you're talking about. It's finished!" Charlotte declared proudly. She even flipped the bottle upside down to prove her point. "See!" She shook the bottle, still grinning like an idiot.

"I see. I see." Law mumbled, reaching up to stop her bottle shaking while rubbing the bump on his head. She was sending little drops everywhere. The smile on her face was contagious, Law concluded, for he couldn't stop the one growing on his face. from the display. She was like an eager, easygoing child. Something he only rarely get glimpses. She was usually so cautious. "Now, get off. Let's get you to bed."

"No, I don't want to!" She cried and instead of getting off Law, she settled for pinning Law down and straddling over his midsection. "And now you can't make me." The fact that he easily could with his ability didn't come into mind for the huntress. It did for Law, but he decided against using it. For now. "See, others get to sleep here." She pointed towards the several other pirates littered around the floor. She started giggling at their weird and awkward positions. One of them had passed out with their butts in the air.

"They're tough men." Law commented, glancing about. Though their reasoning for being passed out so early in the party was not entirely due to alcohol, it was an inevitable result. He could see some of them sprouting bumps from when Charlotte hurled them across the room. "Something a little unruly isn't new." Law needed only one look at strappy top and the bountiful cleavage there. "You're a female. Need I explain to you the dangers of a female in a room full of drunken men?"

"Are you being sexist, Mr. Trafalgar Law?" Charlotte slurred, poking the male with a slender finger. "You're just like Hiamei. Both of you over worrying about pointless little things."

Law frowned at the mention of the other male. Charlotte seemed to have gotten awfully close to the male she only knew for a month. It wasn't as if their living conditions were any more intimate nor was there any traumatic events in the meantime. There was for Charlotte's time with the crew. Yet, she was willing to give herself up, trade herself in, yet everything she did for the sake of the Heart Pirates were either because she had no choice, Law was threatening her heart, or she felt responsible for it. Law couldn't deny that he was a part of that result—he did take and threaten her heart against her. The idea never did bother him as much as it did now. If he was honest, some part of him did hope that Charlotte would have grown accustomed to his crew well enough to be a member without any strings attached. When that didn't go as plan, he let it go. It wasn't meant to be; Charlotte was always and will always be the stubborn lone wolf that she was. The thought never occurred to him that she was only aloof and profession with his team and his team only. Charlotte having a close relationship with anyone wasn't a thought.

It was the fact that she had gotten so close to another person—another male—that had Law frowning. He didn't know much about Hiamei, but he just didn't like the male. She didn't like how close she had gotten with him.

"Let me tell you what I told him. I don't need protection. It is I who they should fear for the next." She grinned sadistically despite the fact hat she could be easily done in by most of the crew if they so wished to in her current state. Slowly, the huntress leaned forward, her nail drawing down across the Law's tattooed chest. She pressed her palm against his heart. "Do I need to explain to _you_ the dangers of a trapped prey before a predator?" She shot back, her voice sultry in his ear.

"I'm still a prey of yours?" Law spot back with a quirk of his brow. Part of him enjoyed playing along with the intoxicated woman's antics. They weren't boring to say the least. Charlotte was a drunk and a lightweight. That was a no brainer, same with why she avoided parties like this thus far. That also made chances like this rarer. Both for entertainment purposes and information. This may be one of the only chances he could in getting to know some of the more flagged topics.

For example, who paid her to hunt him.

"Sa…" Charlotte breathed into the cool air. A small foggy cloud appeared form her mouth. Law tensed. The childlike demeanor she was wearing earlier before gone. Replaced by an air too still for someone who should be busy with their world spinning. Was she not as drunk as he thought she was? "Who knows." She grinned, her childish smile back on her face.

Law couldn't tell if the smile on her face was true or an act.

Charlotte took another glance around them, her eyes landing on the blue porthole. They were underwater, swimming away form the island she had just stayed at. The hand over his heart tightened, gripping at cloth.

"Miss Charlotte?" Law smoothened the grip slightly, covering the hand with his own. The warm jolts that the action sent through Charlotte's system seemed to do the trick. Law tensed underneath the huntress when said huntress looked at him. Her eyes were so filled with emotions. Her platinum irises shook slightly and Law swallowed hard. Was she going to cry?

"Ne, never lose my heart, okay?" Charlotte told and her hand clenched tighter against the fabric over his heart. _What am I saying? _"Use it if need be." _Giving him permission to stop my own hunt… ha… I must be dumb. _"Okay?" Her logic and reason thoughts completely unheard by her. She pouted at the confused look on Law's face. She raised her other hand, reaching slowly and unsurely for his nose. A smile blossomed on her face when his contorted at her pinch. He tried to move his head free, but she only giggled. "Silly."

Law's eyes flashed at the light insult. "I beg to differ." Charlotte laughed at his muffled voice and Law's temper fell again. He yanked his nose free and repeated what he said, more sternly this time. "You're the foolish one." Charlotte's laugh stopped, replaced by a small pout and eyes that dared him to continue. Law didn't fail to take up the offer. "Putting yourself at risk again." He lifted a hand towards the taut tank top, or more specifically towards the open hole in her chest. "Where's your heart?" He was certain that it wasn't where he put it anymore. Charlotte said she was talking to it which meant that someone has it. You'd think that after going through all that trouble to finally getting her heart back from strangers, she wouldn't leave it unattended in the hands of others.

Charlotte's eyes fell closed and her mouth stretched open slowly. A hum and a wide yawn escaped her lips in response.

"If you're sleepy. You should go to bed." Law commented. It didn't take a genius to figure out that little tidbit of information. It was common sense, yet the huntress refused to move. "What's the problem?"

"Nightmares. It was the first night since I got my memories back." She had been nightmare free ever since her memories were taken away. In fact, the reason why she had lost he memories in the first place was so she could sleep peacefully at night. Urumi had noticed her sleep deprivation and said he could get rid of her nightmares. She probably should have asked a more thorough definition at the time. She hadn't thought that the processed included wiping her memory. No wait, she got that backwards, the nightmare wipe was the bonus.

"That's why you had sleeping pills."

Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him. Not single shred of regret on her face.

Law hadn't expected such an honest and direct response. Actually, he didn't think he would have gotten a single response given that he _was _talking to Charlotte. She made it her living to make Law's job difficult by never telling him anything. "You could have asked instead of stealing them."

"You would have said no."

"I would have asked, why?" Charlotte glanced down at him again, a conglomeration of emotion on her face. Surprise, happiness, confusion, relief, discomfort, then confusion again.

"I'm not used to treatments." She stated as if it explained everything. "I won't be able to sleep if I get nightmares. It'll only make things worse." She'll be freaked out and on edge once she wakes from one. That wouldn't be good to anyone.

"Go to bed." He ordered as if he didn't hear her plead, but then he quickly added. "They'll be no more nightmares, I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll wake you up at the first sight of a nightmare. Nothing will happen."

Charlotte didn't know what to say at the offer. She couldn't quite believe it so she wanted to ask Law to repeat to make sure she heard everything right. But she was also scared that the man would retract his statement as soon as she does. "You're staying then?" Charlotte couldn't bear not knowing either. She was putting trust in him, and if he was to just walk away… she didn't want this ambiguous terms of trust, she wanted a contract. Contracts set things into stone. She peered at Law, her eyes searching his, but like always, she couldn't read him as much as she would like. It appears that she was sobering up.

"Okay," She agreed quietly and the two settled against the wall.

Rubbing her eyes, Charlotte flipped out her scarf around them. "You sure?" She asked, glancing up at Law. This was his last chance to back out. The gesture wasn't like something Law would do. It was too nice of him. She stifled another yawn. "There's no backing out anymore." She warned after Law's blank stare. Stifling a yawn, Charlotte tried to speak instead. There wouldn't be a chance too. She was about to pass out herself.

Curling herself into her large scarf, Charlotte yawned, "The rumors are wrong… somewhat." She murmured into the fabric. "You're cold, that's for sure, but you're also warm." A small smile spread crossed her sleepy face.

"Go to sleep, you're not making any sense." Law ordered, pressing a hand on her head, and pushing it into her little red cocoon.

"I like it when you treat me. It's warm…" She mumbles quietly, a small tear on the corners of her eyes. "You…are war…m now too…" Her head dipped low and her breathing grew shallow.

Treating his crew wasn't something of an oddity to Law. It only made sense for him to care that his crew were in the best form. Treating them was a normal thing as both their leader and their doctor. _I'm not used to treatments. _Law frowned as he remembered the several scars lacing her body. There were less ever since she joined them. They'd treat her for her wounds, no matter how small they were. For example, her bandaged hand.

He watched the clean bandages coating her hand, dangling from her knee. It was injured from earlier today. Rike was the one who treated it since it was small and Law was busy. _It's warm when you treat my wounds._ Silently, Law uncoiled the bandages and took the limp hand into his, examining the wound and the care.

**Thunk.**

"Miss Charlotte, I am not your pillow." Law reminded when Charlotte's head fell against his shoulder. His only response was Charlotte's head still on his shoulder. Law thought about moving his shoulder so her head would roll off it, but decided against it. Instead, he continued his examination, turning the hand around slowly. Then carefully, Law brought the clean white bandages up and slowly, bandaged her hand. He couldn't remember the last time he treated her himself. Rike had been taking care of the medical bay since Law was technically still in recovery.

Law reached up between them to brush away the loose purple strands. His thumb brushed against the underside of her eyes before he tucked her hair behind her ear. He smiled softly at the face next to his. He was right. She did look a lot better without eye bags. His hand rested against the side of her neck, and he took her pulse unconsciously as he did his motions. "Your neck is going to hurt in the morning."

The party was slowly dying, the sounds of others passing out was clear from the lack of noise buzzing around in the galley. Though, there was one group of noise that was to be of concern. He would like to be able to go deal with it, but he was a tad bit immobile at the moment. "ROOM." The blue film stretched out around him, coating the sleeping Charlotte in a tint of blue, and spreading into the galley. "ROOM." He called again, when he realized that the dome was just a tad short in range. The blue film stretched out further and Law smiled when he heard the three remaining pirates scream in recognition of the area they were in. His training was paying off. "SHAMBLES."

The bottle in his hand disappeared, replaced by something that Law wasn't really expecting to see, yet wasn't surprised at it eithher: Charlotte's beating heart.

His lips stretched into a grin. He could ask why they had it later. Now, he knew who Charlotte was talking too and what she meant exactly. Law stroked the huntress' purple tresses lightly as he watched her peaceful sleep. He had moved her to rest on his lap instead. He moved the strands from her face, his fingers brushing against her fair cheek lightly. She smiled softly at the contact. Such an honest girl. Law turned back towards the blue box in his other hand, slowly bringing it up to his mouth. Law paused, contemplating on using the unfair advantage of her heart for answers. It would be a simple thing that she wouldn't ever know about. All he had to do was ask her heart and she'd mumble the answer in her sleep.

Inhaling slowly, Law opened his mouth and closed it without a word. The blue box rested against his palm on the cool ground. His other hand drew light small circles against her cheek, whilst moving the hairs away. He murmured softly into the heart, her lips move silently in response. He smiled, continuing his conversation in silence with the unconscious woman, unable to hear her response.

Law leaned his head back, allowing it smack against the wall behind him. He couldn't do it. He wanted her to tell him the answers on her own free will, not because he had pulled some trick again. But it was unlike him to pass up an opportunity. So he settled for something in between. He'd use the heart and have his silent conversation, that neither of the two of them would remember or know.

A stir from their side broke their whisperings. She had moved. "You're in some acute danger." Law told, looking at the amount of skin revealed. Her large scarf had fallen over, revealing her loose tank top that had move lower down her breasts sometime during her sleep, and her long slender legs peaking out of her short boxers. He reached over, hand hovering over her cleavage… "Men are dangerous animals and you choose to lay yourself rather bare and defenseless right next to one." He grabbed the edge of the giant scarf, covering her with it.

He pressed his back and head into the cold wall, using the cold to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, bringing his left hand to his mouth again, continuing his little bedtime story.

He placed the heart against his free thigh, story over, eyes watching the unconscious girl's peaceful slumber. He sighed, tilting his head back to the ceiling and pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning. "What am I doing?" What is he _going _to do? These feelings that he has... if they are what he thinks they are, it'll be troublesome.

* * *

**annnnd that's this month's update!**

**I hope you guys like it. I know not a lot of action happened here, but don't worry, arks are coming. Please let me know what you guys think about the chapter. Likes? Dislikes? Was Law to OOC? Was drunk Charlotte or happy Charlotte entertaining? Give me reasons to stop doing casework and prep for a moment to look at your wonderful reviews!**

**So don't forget to review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Airi**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guy,**

**Apologizes for the long wait! I've been really busy with school, and life, and recruiting... and I actually just managed to scrape this in. It's not very cohesive yet, I know and I apologize for it. I will come back to it when I have time and hopefully next month's upload will be better! Once again I'm very sorry! However, next ark will be long so I hope you guys do enjoy it very much! **

**Reviews:**

**Lucy Jacob: **Thank you soo much for your insight on that. I'm sooo happy that you like it! I was worried that it was a total bomb! That issue is only going to increase even more I feel like a knot waiting to break. It's really pride vs. loyalty at this case, in my opinion. What do you think? I'm also very glad you enjoyed the drunk scenes, I was worried because I'm never drunk enough to know how it really feels, but I watched a lot of drunk people before. I'm glad you like the drama! Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par... life has been getting more and more busy.

**Katheryn: **Ahaha, Law is stupid how? Please tell me, I'm not saying I disagree, but I'm wondering. And I'm very glad that you are emotionally invested into this story. Sorry that it pains you though. There's more I want to say in response to your long review, so I'll pm you the rest. Thank you for staying along with me though!

**StarliteOracle: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it

**CaptainToast321:**

**Guest: **I'm not too sure what you mean by pic? But I'm really glad you enjoyed this chapter.

**Darkpheniox: **Ahaha, I'm glad you like them! They were really fun to write.

**Jag: **Ahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed it and you got it perfectly! That scorn feeling that Charlotte is stuck between her job and her ties to Law. There's also the added fact that there's a benefit for her for Law to be taken as well. About what Law said to her heart, probably not... I don't even know lol. ON THE OTHER HAND, I hope you are feeling better! I'm sorry to hear that you got injured! Please feel better.

**YukikoKitamura66:** YAYYYY! Thank you liking it!

**Guest: **Hi, it's coming along. Not as fast as I would like, but it's coming along.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OP

* * *

Chapter 32.

The world sucked. That was what Charlotte had concluded. The world sucked. A lot.

When Charlotte woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember what had happened the night before. That wasn't even the worst of her worries. She was thirsty, really, really thirsty and when she tried to remedy that, she almost tripped on her own feet getting out of bed. By the time she got to the door, she was already disoriented and when she flipped on the light switch… she wanted to go back to bed, forget everything about her body and its ache and just sleep. Maybe she'll wake up in a better state where her body and the world didn't seem to be against her.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what the world had planned for her. Someone was at the door, chuckling at her. At least she thinks that person was chuckling. She couldn't really tell, all the sounds sounded the same—loud and annoying. Moving to check if she was right seemed too much of effort for such a little reward too. So the huntress settled for keeping to bed, eyes shut, and body sprawled out in whatever way she had returned to bed.

Bed? Charlotte didn't own a bed. The only places Charlotte knew that had a bed was the infirmary or Law's room and this bed was much too comfortable to be one of the medical beds. Slowly, almost as if wishing that she was somehow wrong, Charlotte peeled back her eyes, blinking at the sudden intrusion of light. Her arms flew up to shield the sensitive things until the shadow looming over her started to clear. She was right, it was Law.

"Ugh… you're not getting your bed back." Charlotte groaned. She turned over slowly, bunching up the fluffy blanket and hugging it closer to her center. It was the only reason why Law would want to be there right? It was dark—or it until a moment ago when Law opened the burning lights she had turned off—which meant it was still night time. "Good night."

"It's almost noon." Law corrected easily. He placed a tall glass cup down on the bedside counter, next to a small plate.

"Lies." Charlotte groaned, "It's dark. Now let me sleep. You're nosy. It hurts my head."

"You're hungover."

"No, I'm Charlotte."

"I know you are. I'm saying you're hungover. That's why your head hurts." Charlotte turned back to Law, peeking one eye open slightly to give him a quizzically look. "You're hungover from drinking too much last night."

Charlotte scoffed. "I don't drink." She corrected, rolling back to her comfy spot. Law was no longer sprouting important enough information for her attention.

"Miss Charlotte, need I remind you to treat your Captain with respect?"

"Mister Law, need I remind you how that your patient is 'hungover' as you say."

"I know." Law stated matter-of-factly. "That's why I'm here." _Huh? _Charlotte blanched. "I brought you something to help you feel better. You're thirsty, aren't you?"

"Hot chocolate?" As much as Charlotte loved the creamy drink, she didn't quite want something that heavy right now. "No thank you." Charlotte turned over her shoulder when she felt the mattress give way as Law sat down. "I said no thank yo—" Charlotte's eyes snapped open as she felt something cold pressed against her lips and slipping into her mouth. She swallowed once, and immediately she tilted her head up for easier access, gulping as much of the liquid as quickly as possible. "Bleh," She spat once down. She wiped her arm against her chin, collecting the bountiful of liquid that had dripped down her neck. "What was that? It wasn't water or chocolate."

"It's water with electrolytes. There's also bread on that plate." Charlotte snapped her head towards the plate quickly, only to regret it instantly. Her hand flew to steady her spinning head and while her other hand pressed against her mouth. The world was spinning and all she did was look to the side. "Take it easy, the bread isn't going anywhere." She glared at Law's chuckle. She was feeling awful and here he was laughing at her. What kind of doctor was he?

Sadistic experimental kind was the first thing that came into mind and Charlotte glanced at the plate of bread with worried. Perhaps Law has poisoned it. He despised bread, so it was more than fishy that he had even brought some to her. Actually it was odd that there was any even on the submarine. Law vetoed her from buying them forcing her to become very creative on how she smuggled them onboard. But he didn't know about that. The water didn't taste quite like water either. Electrolytes he said. What was that even?

"I didn't do anything to it. Eat it, it'll help." Law sighed. Her face was a clear indicator of what she was thinking.

"You first." Charlotte challenged. If he wasn't going to eat it, then he probably poisoned it.

"I don't eat bread." Law reminded firmly, but Charlotte wasn't having it. She pulled the blanket over her shoulder and cuddled into the softness of the bed again. Once again deciding that Law was no longer of importance. "Are you really giving up a chance to eat bread?"

Charlotte grumbled and brought the blanket over her head. "I'm not hungover. I don't need it."

"I would say you do, after last night." Silence. "Do you not remember what happened?" A mischievous grin settled on his face when he saw the blob twitched. She didn't remember. Law took a seat on the bed again, this time he placed his hand on the other side of the blob from where he was sitting, so that he was slightly hovering over her. He hummed, voice low and husky. "I found you in the hallway, and let's just say you were a tad bit more willing to do _things_."

"W-what kind of things?" She blushed underneath the blanket, eyes wide, and heart beating rapidly. _It couldn't be… I couldn't have… _

Law didn't answer, instead his lips curled at the thought of continuing his little prank. "What kind of things lead to waking up in an unfamiliar bed?" He questioned back with a smirked. "It was a rather interesting and eventful night. I can't say I'm not used to being the one in control, but I didn't hat—"

—"Stop lying! As if I know how to do those kinds of things! I'm a virgin!" Charlotte shouted, bursting from her fluffy shield, face red. Panting, Charlotte slowly realized what she accidentally shared. With wide eyes, she slowly looked towards Law, hoping that he somehow missed everything she just said. Then just as quickly or even more quickly than her bursting out, her red face grew darker and she balled herself back up in the blanket, shutting her eyes tight and wishing to be brought back to sleep and to wake up from this as a dream or into a different universe if those existed. She really hoped they did right now.

Baffled, Law found it hard to not completely believe the new information. Charlotte's was a gorgeous woman who never shied away in what she wore and reveal. Yet he couldn't completely reject the idea either. Her actions, especially in this field, was rather underdeveloped. She only recently learned how to flirt and there would be moments where Charlotte retained the mind of a children despite having a body of a full grown adult. Those conflicting thoughts were easily pushed out of the mind for now when Law noticed the shivering lump on his bed. "What are you doing?" He stated, bluntly, like he was not impressed with her 'creative' solution.

"Trying to wake up again. This has to be a dream. If not, then it must be a parallel universe."

"Parallel universe?" Since when did she believe in such outrageous theories.

The blob nodded and Law deadpanned, not sure what to say about it or even if he should comment on it. "Any reality but this one. As long as it's one where I did not say the wrong thing. Actually, if we can go back to before I woke up with this life-threatening headache, that would be nice too." Charlotte was more than sure that if she hadn't this headache, she wouldn't have been stupid enough to blab out things that she hadn't prepped for beforehand.

A chuckle had the huntress twitching. Here she was partially dying and there was the doctor, chuckling at her. "Shut up." She groaned, chucking her pillow at what she hoped was Law. She grinned at the slight 'oof'. "Good night."

"Unfortunately, you don't have the luxury to sleep in anymore." Law informed as he grabbed the blanket. With a flick of his wrist, he had the huntress spinning out of her blanket cocoon and bouncing on the bed.

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" Charlotte groaned, sitting up. "Eh? This isn't your room. Where am I?" This was the first time that Charlotte actually glanced around at her surroundings. The room was decently sized, and filled with small necessities: a table, a bed, a small closet, and… "Hey, it's my bag." Charlotte slipped off the mattress starting towards her familiar duffle bag, or she tried too.

"This is your room." Law explained after stabling the woman. "The storage room you were occupying was required, so I had you moved." That was a lie. This single room was clearly larger than her tiny stand-up closet. If they were truly in need of space, this place would have easily sufficed.

Nevertheless, Charlotte played innocent. "I see." She nodded, glancing around to take in her new room. Her eye twitched as she saw a far too familiar piece of clothing nicely folded on the edge of her bed. She washed far too many of them to not recognize what they were at first glance. It was the universally favoured trendy attired that they all wore here—the white boiler jumpsuit.

"The crew made it for you." Was Law's simple explanation. He wasn't lying on that. The size was just perfect for Charlotte. The length was perfect for her height and the waistband at rest was nicely scrunched up to emphasize her waist and curves. The question was when did they have time to measure her. Surely, she would have noticed if they lined her body with measuring tapes. "I gave them your sizes." Law was the only one she allowed as part of her physical.

Charlotte clicked her tongue. What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality? Law wasn't the most conventional or traditional doctor out there, but surely, he had to abide to some of the Hippocratic Oath that all doctor vowed by. Then again, she wasn't a doctor. Not even close. If anything, she was probably the worst patient who did more unintentional self-harm than anyone else Law cared for, perhaps, except for Luffy. Even then that was debatable. So, instead, Charlotte decided to poke at something else instead. "This is my room…" She breathed, sounding pleased—which she was—just not particularly the emotion that she was feeling the most at the moment. "Then how long do you plan on staying in girl's room, Pervert Law?" Charlotte hissed, slapping him with the clothes in her hand.

"I'll let you change." Law ignored the shriek and slap from the scantily dressed female. He was rather surprise at the choice of attire considering the large scar she likes to hide on her back. If he had sent someone else in to check up on her… who knows. "No going back to sleep. I want you in the control room in five minutes."

"The control room?" Charlotte lowered her arms, catching a glimpse of the doctor before the metal door closed lightly. The control room? Charlotte nibbled at the bottom of her lips, wondering if something was going on.

It wasn't as if she had never been in the control room before. Actually, Charlotte frequented it often as long as she didn't get thrown out, which happened lately. However, she never paid attention to any of the conversations about their future plans before; she wasn't there for that, she was there to enjoy the view. The control room had the largest view of the ocean and the fish within it. Though, she was still aware of what kind of conversations went on in the control room. Plans and tactics for the future. Plans that Law had in mind that Charlotte never really cared enough to pay attention to. She didn't have to, at least not until now.

_I wonder what's going on._ Charlotte thought as she pushed passed the control room door. Inside stood three others besides Jean Bart, the usual navigator. Around the round map of the Grand Line, was two other unlikely people: Dan and Cole. Of course, Law, was standing around the end opposite to the door.

"Glad that you could join us." Law smirked, eyeing the attire that Charlotte was wearing as she sat down. Law saw the piece of cloth often enough to know what she was wearing without seeing the symbol directly. Even if she didn't want to admit it. She was wearing the jumpsuit as paints, leaving the top tied around her waist. "Let's begin. We are going to invade a marine base."

**Screech!**

"W-wait! What?!" Charlotte shouted, hands slamming against the glass and her chair falling backwards.

"We're going to invade a marine base." Law repeated, face still the epitome of nonchalant.

"I heard you the first time! I meant why are we running head first into the enemy. You _do _remember that they are _after_ you." This had to be some alternative world. Law called her into the control room just to say that they're going to hand themselves over into the enemy. She should have known something was wrong earlier on when he gave her a nice room and everything. "You're going to make their jobs easier."

"The base that we're going to is mostly a research facility, but that doesn't mean it will be easy. It's under tight surveillance by high ranking marines." Law continued as if he hadn't heard Charlotte's outcry. "Charlotte," He called startling the fuming woman. He slipped a piece of paper across the table towards her. It came from their most recent paper. New bounty posters. "We're going to use this to our advantage." The one he had slipped across hers. It was particular one. "Fight to your heart's content." For unknown reason, her said: ALIVE ONLY.

Charlotte's grin blossomed as she picked up the wrinkled piece of paper. "It'll be boring that they can't attack at their fullest, but I would like to test a few new things." Charlotte whistled. So her safety was guaranteed. How unusual given their conditions. The reason should have bothered Charlotte, for of course there will be a reason, most likely one that she wouldn't like, but it didn't. The thought never occurred to Charlotte. Perhaps it was because she thought that no mater what happened, she could get away from it. She had gotten out of Hell before; everything else would be a piece of cake. Therefore, the reason didn't matter. Not in her mind at least.

Law, on the other hand, was cautious. He was aware that there had to be a reason for that change. One that he was hoping that the huntress would tell him about. But she didn't seem to know anything about it. Law nodded. She really wasn't hiding anymore secrets. "Don't underestimate them." Law reminded, flicking Charlotte's forehead before moving on. There wasn't any point in losing sleep over it now when he didn't have even the slightly idea

"Yeah, yeah." Charlotte grumbled, rubbing her forehead as she made her way back towards the door. Now that she knew what she was going to do, there was no point in her staying here. Besides, she desired sleep. The flick only made her headache worse. _Stupid doctor hurting his patient._ A flick was not what she wanted or needed, what she needs was to go back into bed and sleep for a couple more hours so that her head didn't bother her anymore. Though, at this rate, she doubted she could fall back asleep. She was excited, if she was honest with her feelings. Staying in the sub doing nothing was rather boring for the girl. There was only so many things she could do in such a limited, confined space unless she wanted to try drowning again.

"Miss Charlotte, where do you think you're going? The meeting isn't over." Law warned, his focus still on the table before him rather than the girl behind him, or the incredulous look on her face. He knew what was going to happen: she wouldn't retain the plan that he had set up, no matter how much he wished that she wouldn't go off on her own. Especially when it interfered with his plans. But that was wishful thinking.

"It'll be best if you actually listen to the plans and follow along with it." Rike added. A marine base wasn't something to be willy-nilly about. Especially as wanted criminals going_ in _there _willingly. _

Charlotte frowned, plopping back into her chair with a loud 'hmph'. She didn't care much for the plans. Plans and being prepared were nice and all, but reality doesn't always follow the plan to the tee. So what if the plans changed and she did her own things? The results were still going to be the same. It wasn't about whether or not she listened, it was more about what she could retain and how long before her mind started to wonder towards other things, like the large view of the sea. Actually, staying here may not be so bad after all.

Actually, it was a good thing that Charlotte had stayed, and a _really _good thing that they mentioned communication systems before Charlotte zoned out. Otherwise, they—or at the very least, Charlotte—would not be a very happy trooper when the plan came into play.

"I'm not going anymore!" Charlotte repeated, resting her back against the chair, arms crossed and face serious.

"What do you mean?" Rike questioned, snapping his head towards the sudden outburst. His surprised face the opposite of the dark doctor across from him.

"Those." Charlotte pointed towards the snails that a quivering Dan was holding up. The poor boy was worried that he had screwed up somehow by bringing out the snails that he had changed into den den mushis. As soon as it came to them, Charlotte immediately interfered with Law's plans, foiling his plans, and making him part of the equation that lead to Law's current glare. "I'm not going to be bait _and _be stupid. Those den den mushis lines are easy to intercept. In a research-style marine base, it wouldn't take much for them to figure out our whole operation by tapping in." She explained.

Glancing around her, Charlotte felt her confidence in them fall. How had they made it this far without even knowing the basis of telecommunication protection? Then again, this was how she did end up finding them, so she shouldn't have been this shocked. Sighing, Charlotte told them to wait for her as she left the room, returning moments later with a fat white snail. "Have you never seen this before?" She eyed the mechanic staring at the large snail with genuine curiosity. "They prevent your calls from being intercepted and hide your location well."

"As much as I don't want to admit it, she's right." Cole grumbled, much to Charlotte's surprise. If anything, she expected the guy to yell at her for being disrupted and not respecting their Captain's orders. Then again, perhaps not, he looked much more serious than usual. Was this his first meeting too? Charlotte didn't know what his purpose at attending this meeting was. She figured hers out and then Dan's revealed his, but Cole, he wasn't a part of anything until now and even now it was just to agree with Charlotte. "We're going to need it."

_Your number was the closest we could find to hers. _Eustass' words resonated in Law's mind as he stared at the fat snail. This was why they couldn't find her number and could acquire his. "Then we'll use that as well." Law announced after a moment's pause, his eyes darting towards the nervous-looking technician.

"Unfortunately, I only have one so only one-way conversation can be protected. Judging from how many den den wrist watch mushis Dan made, you're going to need a few more."

"Dan-ya can't make them?"

Charlotte shook her head. "They're rare. Luckily, I know a place that might have them. But we're going to need to make a pit stop."

"Where?"

Charlotte grinned, turning her attention towards the large world map below her. "Here." She announced, pointing at a tiny, tiny island.

The island was simply an island by the literal definition of the word: it was surrounded by water. Though, the size of it was rather questionable. To say the island, if you allow it to be called one, was small was a grave understatement. The island was only small enough to house one little organization. One that could be barely spotted from any area close to the sea, making it an even less interesting place to go to than it already was.

Yet for some reason, Charlotte was being accompanied by three others: Law, which she somewhat understood, Dan, which she also kind of—to a lesser degree—understood, and Cole, who had absolutely no reason to be here besides to bother her. Actually, none of them needed to be here. It was a quick in and out trade of merchandise with an old client of hers. Yet, here she was being followed by three lackeys clearly too excited for their own good. Well, except for Law, who knew what was going on with that face of his. Probably studying the barren beach around them or something.

They were on a beach, a large long beach that lead to the small shack of a house located in the dead centre of the island. The shack looked more of an outhouse now that they were close enough to tell what it was. It was a small shed, well-worn from the weather. Territorial markings from different blade, times, and logos marred the edges of the rotting wood. Other than that, there wasn't much to the miscoloured slabs of dying bark leading towards a long dark stairwell downstairs below ground level.

_On the bright side, at least this isn't everyone. _Charlotte thought optimistically as she turned to face them. Shachi and Penguin were doing a more thorough job on their latest maintenance to make sure the sub was up to par for their new mission. Rike was restocking medical supplies and checking inventory.

"How do you know this person?" Law questioned, and Charlotte nibbled at her lip, slowly and quietly closing the door, not that it looked like it did anything with the way the door was already falling off and digging into the sandy beaches.

"From my time before I was a pirate." Charlotte had to have a network somewhere as a huntress. It wasn't solely just solo work. She needed supplies, information, targets, gadgets and so on. This person was a supplier of sorts from the underground organizations.

She reached over, slipping off Law's signature fluffy hat and threw the hood of his hoodie over his head. "If you ever wish to return, then don't talk or let the find out who you are."

"We are not all under your responsibility." Law reminded as Charlotte continued to fix up everyone else's outfit, but her own. Her epithetic scarf remained around her neck and her clock had been used to drape over Cole's easily noticeable hair. "What about you?"

Charlotte gave Law a small smile and pressed a single finger against her lips in a shushing motion. "Welcome to one of the many underground black market!" She announced, pressing a finger to her lips in a shush matter, before descending the stairs. She wasn't kidding with what she was saying. Once you're in, you're in forever.

"Stick to the shadows" was the murmur that slipped passed Charlotte's still lips as they reached the end of the stairwells. The words were barely audible, yet despite their message to move to the side and remain hidden, Charlotte strolled forward, never breaking her flow of movement. She didn't even pause to wait to see if the group behind her had heard her.

She couldn't risk to.

After all, the entire market's attention was on her.

Law watched precariously as a small hooded figure appeared before the huntress, stepping into the light, his presence completely inexistent until he stepped out of the shadows. A frown formed on Law's face as the man's small presence grew to the size of a normal one, the dark mist disappearing from him and receding back to the blackness in the little underground bunker. What's going on?

"Are you lost, Sweetpea?" Cole almost choked on the sleazy words escaping the small hooded figure's mouth. He was trying to pick up the girl?! In this place?! Wrong, picking up wasn't exactly the right term. Buying was, apparently—the nameless male had held up several gold for the huntress, even going as far as to slip some in her clothes, forcing her to wear them.

"The man's going to die…" Cole couldn't help but agree with Dan's words, but his death was somewhat unexpected from either of the two males. Cole would have thought that Charlotte would have snapped first and ended his life right then and there, but instead a giant hand appeared out of the shadows, crushing the tiny man with a disgusting _sleeuch_ sound of blood splattering.

"I apologize for this rude man's behaviour." The unknown owner of the large hand said, though there wasn't a single sense of remorse in his voice. Only annoyance. "Let me make it up to you by properly greeting t_he_ Bloody Boa." At the last word, his hand lunged forward to swat the blood-splattered huntress.

"Oh, so you know me?" Charlotte grinned, no longer trying to wipe the disgusting blood from her face. She was sitting on the man's large arm, back facing him. Her eyes ghosted over the empty counter with a frown before glancing back at the large man. "I guess I've to play along with you."

_The damn sadist! _Charlotte gritted her teeth, blocking the air pressure from the next attack. _She's late. _Sure, Charlotte had called in a last-minute order, but it wasn't like her to be late, especially not when it came to her. Oddly enough, Rosetta was always quite keen about Charlotte. Rarity was Rosetta's favourite things to acquire.

Charlotte grimaced when the man slipped back into the shadows. _Rosetta had to be around._ She noted, unable to sensor the large male anymore despite his elephant size. Rosetta was a logia devil fruit user, specializing in shadows and the art of disappearing. The shadow was her work and the worst part of it all was—

**Boom!**

—Kenbunshoku haki didn't work in her zone.

Coughing, Charlotte dropped form the man-size hole she just made, grimacing as she touched her sides gingerly. It was going to bruise. "I really need to get a new weapon." Charlotte mumbled, remembering what had happened.

As soon as the swinging punch came into the light, Rosetta's ability no longer protected him, and Charlotte's haki kicked in. But the punch was too close for her to dodge. Block was her only choice of action. She drilled her heel into the floor and crossed her arms, right over left, taking the brunt of the attack. Of course, the attack wasn't supposed to send her flying; her hand flexed and her blade would have shot out, cutting into the opponent's flesh and slicing off a couple fingers in the process, i_f_ she had her weapon.

Her fingers pressed against flesh and Charlotte's eyes widened, suddenly remembering that she lost her karambit a while back and haven't gotten around to getting a replacement yet. She couldn't soften the blow and in the next moments while Charlotte cussed, she was being flung across the room, crashing into the wall with a loud echoing boom.

"What happened to your old one?" Charlotte snapped her face up, surprised that there was someone else next to her. She didn't sense the male bartender at all, but it didn't shock her when she saw the small thread of shadow attached to the male's feet, leading towards the backdoors. The eyepatch wearing bartender must have caught her staring from what he said next. "Unfortunately, there's a few disliked merchants here who disagree with our policy." He spoked, eyes darting towards the large man in the middle and Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"I request privacy then." Their policy was just another way for them to protect what truly was Rosetta's policy. A woman in this line of business was rare and often time not all would agreed with it. Especially, not one operating on the top of the line. Roestta was a rarity after all and rarities had to be protected.

"That can be accommodated." The bartender mumbled into his bushy moustache, as he placed the wine glass he had finished polishing down on the counter. The very same one that Charlotte had swiped as pushed off the bar stool she had slipped herself into to converse. The bartender sighed, looking at the remaining glass on the table; Charlotte had taken the handle, leaving the standard wine glass looking much like a tumbler.

"That was _the _Bloody Boa?" The man laughed, a large hand pressed against his abs as he bellowed heartily. "What a weakling!"

"How come she didn't see that attack coming?" Dan questioned. He could see the movement easily from his spot, yet the huntress froze and left her back open. "What about her kenbunshoku haki?" What good was the ability if she wasn't going to use it.

Law couldn't provide an answer, much too confused about it himself. Something wasn't right.

"Cole-ya, can you sense my presence or Dan-ya's?" Cole paused, doing as told. He couldn't! Despite them standing right next to each other, he couldn't even feel Law's presence. Law nodded. "The shadow hides away all signs of our existence. Kenbunshoku haki doesn't work on us if we stay in this shadow."

That wasn't the only question though. The question was why did she look shocked when she was hit. The expression on her face as she flew across the room and the way she landed was enough for Law to know that she wasn't expecting it. Otherwise, Charlotte wouldn't have landed on her side like she did.

It wasn't until the huntress appeared back into the light, her fist repeating hitting the large male's back did Law finally catch onto what he should have already known and mended. The huntress was without a weapon. His mind raced back to when he had last seen her with her karambit and he cussed. It was over a month ago and he only realized it now! He'll need to remedy it quickly, though he was a bit curious as to why the huntress never approached him about a new weapon.

Law watched as small, red spots appeared one after another along the large male's spine from wherever Charlotte punched. It shouldn't have been possible for such a small and precise dot to appear from a punch, especially not from a fist alone. That wasn't the only question he had, the dots were aligned with certain pressure points within the body. _Acupuncture? _He thought, surprised. _When had she learned it? _

_Aceteon is versed in the skills of switching between short blades and a flexible long whip-sword…" Charlotte started, her eyes casted to the side, faded as if in a memory. An unpleasant memory per her face. She rolled her lower lip, almost like she's debating to swallow it or not. "However, that's not all. Like me, he knows how to handle just about any weapon, no matter how strange or distorted."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_As long as it can be used to maim or kill in some way, shape or form. We know how. It came with the years of 'training' we had."_

_Charlotte wasn't kidding. _Law noted, watching the huntress flip her new chosen weapon, grazing it against the ground to sharpen the point before dodging another arm and running the slanted edge into his elbow and dragging it higher, splitting skin and sending the large man howling.

"Your arm is leaking." Charlotte told casually as if the wouldn't wasn't already blatantly obvious or dripping blood like an open faucet. Yet despite her words, the warning or even just the knowledge that large amount of blood loss was never great, the large man made no movements to cover the wound. "Applying pressure to an open wound is what you'd normally do first in first aid." Charlotte continued to narrate easily as if she was knowledgeable in the fact.

"How cruel, you are. You immobilized him, didn't you?" The bartender commented, and Charlotte only grinned at his words.

"You are quite quick to the understanding." Charlotte's comment only confirmed Law's thought. She did use acupuncture to cut off his movements. The question was when did she leaned to do such a thing.

"I didn't know you were capable of such refined methods of killing." The only kinds of killing that he had seen the huntress do was the often gory and blood-filled lacerations she often did with her karambit. He eyed the growing puddle of blood. Perhaps he was too quick on his words.

"My apologies, I took it that he was unwanted." Charlotte said without much remorse. Killing was never clean in her opinion, besides, she kind of abided by their clean freak rules. It wasn't as bad if she made _several_ open cuts. "Any special requests?" Charlotte guested to the large oaf behind her. As far as she could tell, the man bore no mark of the Rosetta Clan, not that he should given the fact that he was the unwanted visitor.

"The oaf brings in no business, owes quite a bit, and kills off a good old merchant of mine." The bartender spoke, wiping clean a knife this time. "Make it clean."

"No promises." Charlotte grinned, catching the blade between her fingers. She was gone in an instant appearing before the large oaf, pushing the blade deep into his chest.

"What's going on?" Cole muttered to no one in particular. Out from the small knife crawled black wisps, wrapping around and engulfing the large oaf into a veil of black. Never had they seen an attack like that before. The way Charlotte had jerked back as soon as she saw the black mist was a clear sign that it wasn't friendly either. However, unlike them, Charlotte still seemed rather used to the sight of the man drowning in the shadows.

"A towel for your hard work." The bartender handed when Charlotte walked back, the large oaf covered in a black smog, starting from the blade.

"It's not coated with Rosetta's work, is it?" Charlotte questioned, glaring at the grinning one-eye bartender. He didn't warn her about the knife and if she hadn't realized fast enough… she sighed when he only grinned at her. Her eyes darted towards the still shut side door. _Sadistic bitch. _Charlotte yanked the towel away, wiping the blood from her face and arms before throwing it back on the counter.

As the towel fell against the counter, the sounds of several bodies dropping could be heard. _Their privacy agreement,_ Charlotte noted. The side door creaked, then opened, bright light flooding out against the floor, and the bartender dissolved into the light.

"H-he's not real?!" Dan whispered shocked, and the other two pirates jerked their heads towards where Charlotte was standing. The three of them had gotten battle ready, back pressed against each other when bodies started dropping.

"You're late, Rosetta!" Their faces jerked back towards Charlotte at center stage when she spoke. She didn't sound very happy. "You made a show out of me to do your own dirty work." Her glad was deadly.

A gulf of wind and the dimly lit space flickered as if the lights were struggling against some greater power. When they stabilized, there was a short and curvy figure perched on the bar counter next to Charlotte. The three pirates couldn't make her face as her back was too them, but there was one thing they could see and that was the fire in her hair. Red. A deep and fiery red that stood out against all the black in the room.

"Call it payment for your annoying order." Rosetta huffed, sliding over a small briefcase, and popping it open to reveal four small white baby den den mushis. "Do you know how much trouble I have to go to get these?" She snapped the suitcase close on Charlotte's approaching hands. "They're babies, so they're more versatile."

Clicking her tongue, Charlotte spun around to face the woman. Rare things are her specialty. She probably had these things tucked away or knew of an easy way to get them. This was why Charlotte had contacted her for them. "I thought you said I already paid."

"Only but for half." Rosetta leaned forward, brushing her long manicured nails against Charlotte's cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she pressed her thumb against the area underneath Charlotte's right eye, her long nail dangerously close. Similarly, to how the broken glass handle was pressed against the underside of Rosetta's throat. Although Rosetta's keen interest to Charlotte had helped her greatly in these dealings, but it was also creepy how invested she was in her eyes.

"I've told you several times, my eyes are not for sale." The pirates tensed, suddenly deathly aware of the hand pressed against Charlotte's skull. Law could easily reach the black market merchant from where he stood with his ability if needed. The issue was whether he could reach it before Charlotte's right eye gets gouged out. He probably could if he acted first, but he couldn't quite see where the snails lay from his position and he couldn't go damaging them.

"A rare thing for a rare thing." Rosetta hummed lightly, thumb caressing her cheek lightly, her own ember eyes peering deeply into Charlotte's platinum ones, relishing in their beauty. The reflections reminded her of an amethyst cave littered with a ray of sunlight that refracted across the plains, creating a simmering light show of its own unique properties. "Isn't that right, Trafalgar Law? You can't possible believe that I wouldn't be aware of what you intend to do while in my shadows, do you?"

Charlotte's blood froze at the name and then cussed at the confirmation that Law gave as he stepped forward, his two lackeys following him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Charlotte spun around, her arm gripping at Rosetta's elbow. "You're patron is me." She wasn't going to let her take anything from Law.

"Ah, but you're here for them, are you not?" She grinned when Charlotte grimaced. "So, it's fa—"

—a bag fell into Rosetta's outstretch hand, to which she glanced oddly at.

"I believe that should be enough of a payment."

"I'm afraid that this isn't something gold can buy out." Rosetta replied, pressing the sack again against Law's chest, her long fingers walking up his tone chest to the little goatee he had. She slipped her arms behind Law's neck, pressing her large chest against his. "A rare thing for a rare thing." She repeated. "What do you have to offer, Dr. Heart Stealer?"

"They're not paying. I am." Charlotte stated, standing up from her spot. Her eyes narrowing on the hold. "I'd give you three seconds to remove your hands from him. One." Charlotte twitched and Rosetta was already spinning away.

"That's not how you count." Rosetta sighed, rematerializing from shade on the bar counter again. "And what do you plan on paying if not your eyes?" The dealer chided back, her eyes narrowing as she glanced over her shoulder and away from the doctor.

"The same way as I've always done." Charlotte was a huntress. A trade between services could suffice if the two parties find the trade to be of equal value. "I'm sure there's something more interesting than my eyes that you wish and have trouble getting." Rosetta paused and Charlotte's grin widen. "Of what service can I offer you?" She hummed, leaning forward. It was times like these that gave Charlotte the upper hand.

Rosetta chewed on her nail for a moment, contemplating for moments before opening her mouth with a sigh. "Eagle Eye."

"We're going on a wild goose chase to run some errand for the shadow witch because she doesn't take normal cash?" Cole huffed, shocked at the new turn of events. "Why is it that all the people you know are troublesome?"

Charlotte brushed the comment off. She was hoping that there would be some from of payment that she could offer that wouldn't take too long. She had thought killing the giant oaf was enough of a task, but clearly she was mistaken.

"Dan-ya, how were the snails? Do you think you can replicate them?"

"Beyond anything that I ever seen before. Replicating them won't be possible; their skills seems to be unique to their species. Sorry, Captain."

"Cole-ya, those den den mushis are absolutely necessary, you said." Cole crossed his arms at that, nodding grimly.

"Marines often use black den den mushis as listening devices, so its safe to assume that there'll be some at the research facility." These snails were their best bet at going undetected.

Law sighed. The thought of stealing them came into mind, but Law knew better than to steal from the underground merchant. To do that would mean to make several new enemies and with his target also dwelling in that market, any leverage he has may be wasted on fighting a war on two fronts. He didn't need to warm his prey or help increase his opposing forces while dwindling his own. Acquiring the den den mushis in peace was the best move right now.

Charlotte stared at Law's back as they made their way back towards the submarine, confliction still running through her veins.

"_I added the little extra to the far left one." Rosetta spoke under her breath, allowing the shadows to carry her words to Charlotte's ears as she turned to put things away. The little extra was why Charlotte was so adamant that she be the one to call Rosetta and arrange the meeting instead of Law. She wanted one of them to be broken slightly. Just enough to not bow all forms of interceptions; the last den den was to be Law's and it would relay his personal den den mushi's messages back to Charlotte. She also had the choice of whether she would want to share such information with her client afterwards. It will also make rendezvousing much easier if Joker knew where to meet without her having to inform him directly. However, whether she wanted to give the power to Joker was up to her discretion. "Also, I sent a loop back out to Joker."_

_Charlotte snapped her head up from the sleeping scarred snail towards the redhead reaching high to put a glass cup away. That wasn't part of the deal! Charlotte hadn't decided yet. She didn't ask for—the red of her hair fell from her shoulder to gather at the middle of her black, revealing the new tattoo that was etched in ink on her skin. Joker's symbol stood proudly on the back of her shoulder. _

So that was who she was in conversation earlier._ Charlotte noted, remembering the shadow underneath the side door when she crashed into the wall. It looked as if she was talking to someone over the phone. She was part of Joker's arms. _

"_Don't worry, your client paid for his share, and yours will come after you bring me Eagle's Eye. Ah, also, Joker wants me to tell you that he's growing impatient. He didn't seem fond that you didn't want to directly include him in the line. He's becoming wary of where your loyalties lie, _Boa_."_

"_I thought I would spare him the trouble of filtering through everything and send him only the important ones instead." _

"Damn it! Damn it!" Charlotte cussed repeatedly under her breath, throwing things angrily onto her bed. It was the only place that she could vent her anger out without drawing too much attention to herself. She was back at her room, the sub already on its way to Eagle Eye. Grumbling, Charlotte hurled one last thing onto her bed, watching it bounce back with annoyance before throwing her scarf back over her mouth and strolling out of her room, face neutral.

She had a report to give about Eagle Eye.

The only sign of her anguish and annoyance came from the mess in her room, locked away behind steel doors.

Her mask was in place.


End file.
